Android or Human?
by Troll99
Summary: Finished with part 13 of chapter 53. RommieDylan, HarperOC, TyrBeka. There are still some loose ends, which are resolved in this last chapter.
1. What have they done to you?

Title: Android Or Human  
Author: Troll99  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Almost every ep of S1, S2 and S3  
Pairing: Rommie/Dylan  
Summary: Rommie's All To Human Experience - how would she cope if she'd turn out human  
Disclaimer: Characters belong solely to Tribune Entertainment - with exception of Andy  
1 - What Have They Done to You?  
"Battle stations!" yelled Dylan and everyone ran to their positions. "On screen, Andromeda!"  
  
What he saw didn't please him at all. There were three nietzschean ships, firing randomly at the surface of a planet. Suddenly one of them moved and swept a long curve, heading directly towards Andromeda.  
  
"Deploy offensive missiles, now!" commanded Dylan to Tyr  
  
"Missiles on their way. Impact in three.... two .... one .... now," counted Rommie from behind her console. "We've got a direct hit. The ship is falling apart."  
  
"OK, that would be one. How about the rest of them?" asked Dylan.  
  
"They are turning and leaving. They are now entering the slipstream," announced Beka with a satisfaction in her voice. "Well, another lesson for that ubers!"  
  
"Well, wonder what they were doing here. According to my database, there's nothing interesting on this planet for them," wondered Rommie.  
  
"You mean, nothing?" asked confused Dylan.  
  
"Exactly! The planet is an Earth class planet with population of about two million. No advanced technology, no ore, no nothing. The people call themselves Elyans. They are registered as not really advanced nation and, as I said, there are only about two millions of them. So I don't understand what did Drago-Kazov want from them?" clarified Rommie.  
  
"Maybe we'll find out. Andromeda, open all frequencies. I'll try to contact them and ask them if they have any explanation for this attack," commanded Dylan.  
  
"Frequencies open," answered main AI. Just as Dylan wanted to start speaking, she cut in again: "Dylan, incoming message from the surface. They want to talk to the captain!"  
  
"On the screen!"  
  
The screen brightened and an obvious humanoid face appeared. It looked very much like human just with bright yellow skin and black eyes. It had no hair; head was covered with some kind of hood. "My name is Andaar. I am the protector of this world and I would like to thank you for saving us from Nietzscheans. Am I talking to famous Captain Dylan Hunt of Andromeda Ascendant?"  
  
"Yes, this is Dylan Hunt. It's been our pleasure to help you. Do you have any idea, why they attacked you?" replied Dylan.  
  
"No, we never had any disputes with them. I guess, they just wanted some shooting practice," sarcastically answered Andaar. "But, let me wish you welcome to our humble planet. We've heard many stories about you and especially about your unique ship. She's almost a legend. It would be our pleasure, if we could welcome you on our planet. As a small gesture of our gratitude, we would like to invite you and your crew to a ceremony today. It's our national holiday today. Therefore we are even more thankful for your intervention."  
  
"Sure, we'd be glad to attend the ceremony," answered Dylan.  
  
"Wonderful! We are expecting you in two hours. I hope it's not too early for you?"  
  
"No, we will come. Dylan Hunt out."  
  
"I don't trust them," remarked Tyr grimly. "Why would Drago-Kazov want to attack them without reason? Something stinks here."  
  
"Well, we rescued them, after all. If they have any bad intention, you'll be there to watch out," concluded Dylan. "So, be prepared to go down to the surface."  
  
Tyr didn't try to hide his disapproval, but was not arguing with Dylan any more.  
  
Later in his quarters, Dylan was talking to Rommie: "You really couldn't find anything more about this nation?"  
  
"No, the data is incomplete. They weren't the part of the old Commonwealth and therefore we have no comprehensive information. But, according to the facts I could find, they shouldn't present any threat to us," answered Rommie.  
  
They both wore their ceremonial uniforms, Dylan in white and Rommie in black.  
  
"OK, then we should leave. We'll keep an eye on them, though," said Dylan, looking at his picture in a mirror, checking if everything is all right. He looked at Rommie: "It's been a long time since you wore this uniform."  
  
"Well, I didn't have many opportunities. We have been in constant battles for a quite long time now," answered Rommie with a light smile. She checked herself in a mirror too and turned back to Dylan, obviously satisfied with what she saw. "You look good in this uniform."  
  
"Thank you. You too."  
  
After they landed on the surface, Andaar was there, waiting for them. He was a bit smaller than Rommie, wearing a bright green coat, which was in stark contrast to his yellow skin. "I am extraordinary honored to have the privilege to greet you, Captain Hunt. And this is surely Andromeda," he added, looking at Rommie.  
  
"Actually, I'm ships avatar," commented Rommie as she saw that he was looking at her with great admiration in his black eyes.  
  
"You are kind of a legend here. So we in fact wondered if you are real or just a myth."  
  
"Oh, she is very real. You can bet on this," smiled Dylan. "And so is the rest of my crew."  
  
He then introduced everyone and after this short pause, they all headed for the palace, where ceremony was just about to begin.  
  
It has been interesting watching the ceremony. It was a mixture of a military parade, folk art and singing. Some elements of other cultures were traceable, but all mixed up in a strange, but not annoying, conglomerate. After the ceremony, Andaar invited Dylan and Rommie to take part at the dinner, while others thankfully rejected his invitation and chose to stroll around the city meanwhile.  
  
Dinner consisted of many different meals and drinks, more or less all unacquainted to them. So, they tried it just a bit first and after they saw, everyone was eating and drinking cheerfully, they decided it couldn't harm them.  
  
After some minutes, Dylan began to feel strange. He looked at Rommie and saw, that also she isn't feeling very well. She looked pale, her eyes were absent, as if she stood under influence of some drugs. But before he could react, he felt darkness coming over him and he passed out. As Rommie saw this, she tried to stand up and help him, but instantly fell and lost her consciousness. Last thing she saw, were concerned faces of Andaar and his companions, rushing over to her. And then there was only darkness upon her.  
  
Dylan woke up in a bed. He couldn't remember what happened at first. He just looked around in confusion and suddenly realized he is in a white room, lying on the bed. And suddenly his memory came back: "Damn, they must have drugged me! Where am I? And where is Rommie?"  
  
He jumped out of bed and stood face to face with Andaar, who was worriedly looking in his eyes. "What did you do to us?" yelled Dylan "And where is Rommie?"  
  
"I'm sorry, captain Hunt. It must have been our food that made this reaction. I assure you, we didn't put anything into your food. It obviously has some chemical substances, which do not harm us, but are dangerous to you. You passed out for about two hours."  
  
Dylan was still too confused to realize really what Andaar told him, so he just stood there, a bit insecure on his feet. "Are you trying to say, this was just a reaction of my body to your food? And how it comes, that Rommie reacted the same way. You still haven't answered me, where she is!"  
  
"She's in the next room. Her reaction was a bit more intense as yours, so she hasn't woke up yet. But I think she'll be up in about five minutes. Once again, Captain, my most sincere apologies for what happened. You must believe me, we never had any intentions to harm you or your ship."  
  
"Well, if I decide to believe you. What comes next? First of all, I want to see Rommie! NOW!"  
  
Andaar looked very unhappy but just nodded and stepped a bit aside so Dylan could go for the door.  
  
Rommie woke up, feeling very strange. At first, she didn't know what was wrong, but then she tried to scan her surrounding. Failure. She couldn't perform a single scan! Then she tried to open her eyes. When she did, she just stared in shock. All data, which normally depicted her status, were gone! She could just simply see her surroundings! Then she tried to contact her main AI. Another failure! There were no routines to enable her to do that. She felt as if someone erased all her features! Then she carefully looked at her hands. They were the same hands, but ...... somehow different! With right hand she held her left palm and squeezed. "Ouch, that hurts!" Her eyes opened wide in disbelief. She just felt a pain! But she shouldn't feel it! She was an android! And androids feel no pain! A thought came to her, but it was so horrible, she chased it away instantly. But it came back. She decided to stand up. As she did, she tried to get hold on a bed, but missed it and fell on the ground. And it hurt again! That's impossible! Something is terribly wrong!  
  
After some seconds, she tried some other tests, to check her condition, but none of them worked. Now it was becoming more and more clear. Elyans did something to her! She was no more an android! She was human!  
  
She sat down on the bed again, her mind so confused, that she couldn't think any more. She sank her head in the hands and suddenly felt warm water trickling through her fingers. She was crying. Damn, what have this Elyans done to her! Without thinking, she began to cry desperately. They took her existence as an android, as an avatar. But ..... She didn't want to be human! She was satisfied with being an android. And now her whole world collapsed in a single second of recognition. She just sat there, crying her eyes out.  
  
Suddenly doors opened and she heard Dylan's voice: "Rommie, are you all right?" She couldn't raise her head, just continued crying like rain. In a moment she heard Dylan coming over to her and sitting besides her.  
  
She finally managed to lift her head and looked at Dylan with tearful eyes.   
  
"My God, Rommie, what's wrong? Have they hurt you?" asked Dylan in panic and laid his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her slowly to himself and she laid her head on his shoulder, still unable to speak. "Come on, Rommie, tell me!"  
  
He looked furiously at Andaar: "What have you done to her! If you hurt her, you'll pay for it terribly!"  
  
Andaar shook his head: "I think she'll better tell you herself. She is very well aware of what happened to her."  
  
Dylan turned again to Rommie. As he saw her face, eyes red of crying, streaks of tears down her cheeks, he got really angry. What have this people done to her?!  
  
After a while, Rommie managed to speak: "Dylan, I don't know how to tell you this, It's so horrible, I can't speak it out!"  
  
Dylan was getting more and more angry, but suddenly felt something, he never felt before. He felt a heartbeat, which was not his. And he felt Rommie's shoulders rise in a way, only breathing creatures do. Horrified, he pulled away from her. He looked her in the face and saw immense pain. He hugged her close and this time it was no mistake. He felt her heart beating and he felt her breathing! But ...... this is impossible! She's an android and androids don't have a heart and don't breathe! Could it be ......... No, it is impossible!  
  
He looked her in the eyes and requested some answers. She saw his look and his questions and just nodded: "Yes, Dylan, it is true. I am no more an android. They somehow managed to make me human, to give me this body, which is completely human and organic. But I don't want to be organic!"  
  
She began to cry again and Dylan did his best trying to comfort her. All of this was too much for him. He couldn't sort out any single comprehensive thought. So they both just sat there and trying to understand what just happened.  
  
TBC 


	2. How do I cope with this?

After a long period of silence, interrupted only by Rommie's crying, she eventually calmed down a bit and trembled in Dylan's arms like a small child, sobbing quietly. She felt tired, exhausted from all that crying and this feeling was completely new to her. For the first time in her existence, she felt this all too human sensation. She was still too confused, too hurt to sort her thoughts. The reality hit her with all its hardness. How will she be able to adapt to this fact? What differences will it bring, what is her future life going to be? Does that mean she'll have to die sometime? All this and a myriad of other questions were wildly dancing through her now human brain.  
  
Dylan, on his side, sat completely absent, just holding his former ship in the arms. Thousands of thoughts were playing a wild game of soccer in his mind. He finally managed to concentrate on one issue: WHY? Why, for God's sake have they done this?  
  
He turned to Andaar with fury in his eyes and asked a simple short question, which would make everything more clearly: "Why? Why did you do this to her?"  
  
Andaar looked down and hesitated to answer. After a while, he raised his head and said: "Actually, it's a question, I have been expected from Rommie in the first hand. Oh, well, it makes no difference. It is not so simple as it might seem. A while ago we developed a technology, which enables us to transfer the programming of AI into biological body. It transfers all its routines, in front row routines, which determine AI's emotional reactions to its surroundings, situations in which such reaction is expected. It is in fact a further development of a technology, you already know. Just like your engineer is capable of projecting himself into AI's matrix, it projects AI into human brain. As a matter of fact, it reverses the process, your engineer deploys when he enters Andromeda's core. I believe details are at the moment not necessary. The key issue would be, in my opinion, to explain why we did it. Your question was, after all, very clearly stated." He stopped for a moment and looked at Rommie and Dylan. Rommie was still sobbing and hiding her face in Dylan's embracement. It seemed she wasn't capable of really knowing what was going on around her. Dylan was looking at Andaar with angry expression on his face, urging him to answer the question.  
  
Andaar sighed slightly, stepped a bit backwards and began: "Captain Hunt, first of all, I must apologize for what we did. You must believe me; we did it with best intentions. We hadn't thought about the side effects. Or, at least, we hadn't expected them to be so drastic. The fact is, as I stated some times before, that Andromeda is almost a legend. We've heard much of her and of her attachment to you. You must admit, such a bond between a Captain and his ship is almost mythical. We've had experience with sentient ships before, but not one of them showed such devotion to the Captain as Andromeda did. It may occur odd to you, but according to the stories, told about you, your ship and crew, it was obvious, that your ship was in love with you. And we knew very well, that you would never admit that you feel more for your ship than the Commonwealth Protocol allowed. And especially, concerning that physical incarnation of your ship showed such deep devotion to you, we were sure that it could be different if she had biological body. Our technology allowed us to make it possible for you two to belong to the same species. This way, one of biggest inhibitions would be removed."  
  
"Wait a minute," interrupted Dylan. "How is it possible that you know so much about us? I don't believe that such information is as widespread as you claim it to be. Furthermore, it is based solely on gossip, not on facts. How could you think, we'd like to have human Rommie? My God, she's a ship! Yes, we do have a very close relation, we do share much more than normal married couple does. But speaking of love? I believe it's perverted?"  
  
Andaar blinked slowly and continued: "Well, all our information weren't based on gossip. Neither were they just stories, told by the ones who met you and worked with you. I must confess we had our source of information on Andromeda, a source that was very close to you both. I'm sorry; I can't reveal its identity yet. You'll have to accept the reality first and then you'll perhaps be ready to hear about it."  
  
Meanwhile Rommie seemed to gather herself together, so she raised her head, looking at Andaar with such infinite sadness in her eyes that he shivered a little. "Why? Yes, I confess that I feel more for my Captain than I am supposed to. But we still are officers of the High Guard and this won't be changed simply by the fact that I'm organic now. Yes, there were times when I thought, it would be nice to have organic body, but these wishes were more or less result of the situation. When I felt extremely depressed I often thought it would be perhaps easier if I could just cry out my anger, sorrow and pain. And perhaps to forget unpleasant moments. But none of these justifies what you did. What about my free will? Yes, I am, or, now, was, a machine, but I always had my free will. I chose to follow Dylan out of it because I believed in his mission. And I still do believe. And you didn't even think about it? You should have respected me as a sentient being. But you simply took away my android body and replaced it with this one. It's a crime and I assure you, you'll have to pay for it!" She wanted to speak further, but was cut by sudden flow of tears and she just buried her head in Dylan's shoulder again and started shaking.  
  
Dylan held her close, feeling all her despair and sorrow. It was the most intimate moment they have ever had. And in this specific moment, he realized that Andaar was in one thing right: he too felt much more for Rommie than he was prepared to admit. Holding her in his arms trembling and crying was something he did just once up till now – when she begged him to disassemble her after Gabriel's death. But it was different now.  
  
Suddenly, he straightened himself, almost overthrowing Rommie and hissed: "You said, you had an informant aboard Andromeda. Well, I demand, you tell me the name!"  
  
"I already told you, you'll get this information when both of you get acquainted with present situation."  
  
"Never! We will never accept this situation! We demand, that you immediately return Rommie in her android body! If you were able to transmit her personality into this body, you are sure capable of reversing the process," almost yelled Dylan  
  
"Unfortunately it is not possible. The android body has been destroyed during the process," explained Andaar. "And we have no possibility to build another one."  
  
"Well, if you don't have this possibility, we do. We are perfectly capable of constructing new android body. So, we shall make a new body and you will then do the reversed procedure."  
  
Andaar looked very unhappy with Dylan's request, but didn't want to argue with him. "I'm not sure that this will make the situation better, but if it's your decision, we will not oppose. Meanwhile, I suggest, you try to comfort her the best you can." He stepped out and left Rommie and Dylan alone.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, Dylan asked: "How do you feel, Rommie?"  
  
She looked at him and cocked her head to one side: "I am not really sure. It makes me mad, but also extremely sad. They didn't even bother to ask me, if I wanted it! And that's what hurts the most! I was always proud of my self awareness and this action ...... well, I feel like they robbed me of myself. And, you know, it feels strange to be human, with all weakness I never experienced before." She stopped a little and then continued: "How long will it take for Harper to make a new body? Do you have any idea?"  
  
Dylan looked at her and sighed: "When he was working on your first body, it took him some months, so I don't believe, he can make it any faster this time. I'm afraid, you'll have to cope with this .... human body for quite a period!"  
  
Rommie looked at her hands in her lap and sighed: "You know, Dylan, sometimes I really wondered how it would be, to be able experiencing things just as humans do. Well, now I'll have this opportunity, although I'm so miserable with it! I don't know how to start! I don't know anything about being human, vulnerable and driven by emotions. I'm afraid. I'm so damn afraid of being human. All my experiences, all my attitudes, everything is now more or less worthless. How will I manage it?"  
  
Dylan laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer: "I will always be there for you Rommie, you know that. I have always been your heart and I surely won't desert you now. You can count on me, always!"  
  
Rommie gratefully looked at him and said: "I know, Dylan. And I'd like to thank you for your support. It really means much to me. I'm so insecure of everything. How do you, well, we, humans react, how it is to feel hunger, pain, emotion? How will I process all sensations? Everything is so horrifying now. Perhaps I'll adjust a bit to it, but at the moment I'm so devastated I can't think clearly."  
  
They sat in silence, each coping with thoughts of his/hers own. Rommie suddenly thought of something, Andaar said before. About her, being human and therefore perhaps more acceptable to Dylan. Perhaps it is true? Is it possible, he'd look at her differently now? And how would he react to it? She suddenly felt a wave of emotion overwhelming her. Emotions, she hoped never to be revealed. Yes, Andaar was right. She really felt more for Dylan as she was supposed to. Much more. But, is this love? She wasn't sure. In fact, she wasn't sure of anything any more. She just felt her heart beat a little faster as she snuggled closer to Dylan. Her breathing fastened a bit. She got a strange feeling in her stomach, like there were some butterflies flapping with their tender wing inside of her. What does this mean?  
  
Dylan felt her moving closer to him, but thought it was just her need for protection, seeking solace from him. So he wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her all the comfort she might need. He felt her warm body, still trembling a bit and his heartbeat increased too. It felt very strange to hold her in his arms, knowing she's human. Not a machine, a human being. And he realized it made him feel good. To feel her proximity, her helplessness in this weird situation. He felt extremely attracted to her. Not as his closest friend, but as a woman. And he admitted to himself, she had everything he could ever wish to find in a woman. For a moment he really forgot who she was. The magic of the moment made him feel more human than he felt in years before. "Jesus, Hunt, what are you thinking! Are you really falling for her? Can it be your attitudes change so quickly? Damn it, she is your ship after all! But ..... human ship?" The perplexity of the whole situation hit him hard and he stiffened a bit.  
  
Rommie felt a sudden change in him and raised her head: "Is something wrong, Dylan?" Her worriedly eyes were staring at him and he looked away not to be tempted into a situation he might regret later.  
  
"No, it's just that I still don't know how to act on this. Look, you have always been something special. But not this way! You were someone I could always depend on. You were my best friend, my support whenever I needed it; you stood by my side in all fights, never trying to back off. And now? I'm not sure what kind of relation do we have now. Are you still my ship? Or are you perhaps just one of my crew? I'm so confused! How do I treat you? As a ship or as a woman? Damn!"  
  
She smiled softly: "You are asking many questions to which we both have no answers. We will have to work on our relation and base it on the fact, that I'm no longer an android. At least, while we are waiting for Harper to construct me a new body. Meanwhile we'll have to accept me as I am. And I am a woman. Yes, I am still your ship in a way. I do have all memories of the android, but we'll have to recognize, that I am no more almost indestructible. And my strength is definitely not one of an android, but of a woman. I think I'll have the hardest time to adjust to that. I'll have to take care not to get involved in some fights that might dead deadly for me. You'll have to remind me of it over and over again, I suppose."  
  
Dylan smiled dryly and nodded: "I sure will do, have no doubt about it. It doesn't really matter if you're android or human, I don't want to loose you. You're too valuable to me and to the crew. Believe me, I'll do my best to protect you."  
  
Rommie managed a warm smile: "You see, perhaps it would be the best way to treat me as a woman."  
  
Dylan looked a bit surprised: "Haven't I always treated you that way?"  
  
Rommie shook her head: "No, you haven't. I'm not complaining about it. After all, I have been a machine, a physical manifestation of your ship. And it was never supposed I'd be treated otherwise. Although, I admit, sometimes it hurt to be treated like someone who cannot experience emotions, like some kind of equipment. Please, don't feel any guilt or shame. It was just the way it was. I understood you couldn't treat me differently, not really knowing my desires or my feelings."  
  
Dylan blinked slowly in recognition of his past behavior. Pictures of him, telling her she could be objective because she'd been a machine, taking her for granted, shot through his mind and he suddenly felt guilt and shame for not accepting her as a feeling being. He never really paid attention to her emotions. She was simply there, whenever he needed her help. She never complained. Just sometimes, when he was overstressing her physical state, he saw that strange look in her eyes, as if she'd been hurt. Now it was clear to him, he'd hurt her many times, without really knowing.  
  
"Right, Rommie, I didn't treat you as you deserved. Is it too late to apologize for all those rough words? I mean I really didn't know just how much I was hurting you. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" His eyes pleaded for forgiveness in his sudden recognition of past mistakes.  
  
"Dylan, I already said, you shouldn't feel guilty or ashamed. I understand completely and I have forgiven you long time ago. Although it did hurt at the time. You see all I want is to be treated fair. And you did it. Those small incidents don't change the fact that I know, you accept me as a fellow officer. Perhaps is now the time to correct all the mistakes, we both made in the past? I too made some mistakes, mostly out of my concern for your welfare."  
  
Dylan smiled in relief and pulled her into embrace again: "I promise, I'll never hurt you again, Rommie. Should I do it, just hit me and I'll know." 


	3. Dylan, what's wrong?

After escorting Rommie to her quarters, Dylan took some minutes off and went to the balcony, overseeing the city. He just stood there and laid his hands on a fence. The sun shone from the clear sky and he felt its rays warming his cheeks. A light breeze played in his hair. The feeling was so peaceful, the humming from the streets below, the soft sounds of a city in movement. Everything seemed so perfect! And yet, everything was wrong! He saw no beauty; his mind was filled with pictures of Rommie, crying over her destiny, over the change, which occurred so suddenly. He could still feel her trembling and her sad eyes kept coming to his mind. He wasn't sure how to react on all this. His little world collapsed in a haze of disbelief over things that just happened. And he couldn't figure out what consequences will this change have. He just felt betrayed by the seemingly so nice Elyans. How could this happen? The sheer thought of if drove blood in his face and he felt anger rising in him again. He grasped firmly for the railing and quietly cursed to himself. Rommie, his best friend and companion, the only remnant of his long lost world has been changed dramatically! He knew she was definitely the same personality he had been working and living with for so long, but the fact, she was now human, drove him enormous fear in his bones. What is going to be with her relation to herself - Andromeda? Now, that she won't be able to communicate with her as usual, she's going to be just like him. She will have to use human ways of communicating, she'll have to adapt to new circumstances. And he wasn't sure if he could be of a help to her in this difficult process of aligning to new facts. Damn, he didn't even know how to behave in his relation with her. It was more than obvious; he'll have to change his behavior. He will no longer be able to treat her like a piece of machinery, which can be turned off if he wanted.  
  
He raised a hand and rubbed his forehead with a sigh, as if it could drive away all his fears, all his dark thoughts. For a moment he covered his eyes with the palm and then removed it. He took a long look at his hand. It was human hand, wearing signs of past, scars of time. But, could this hand help Rommie to cope with her new actuality? She desperately needed help. Not only from him, also from all the others. Suddenly he thought of her as of a child, thrown into a completely new reality, not knowing what it was supposed to do, how to react, how to manage all challenges it might put it through. After all, she was kind of a child. She's been, according to human measures, a child. A child, looking up to the elder, seeking for help and advice in strange situations. She had all the knowledge old Commonwealth managed to gather, but did she know how to use it? On her own? She was dependant on him, that was the fact. And now, she was, apart from being inexperienced in human relations, also miserable with herself and her new body. And it complicated everything beyond his wildest imagination.  
  
He lowered his arms and took few steps along the railing, not really knowing where he was going, or, if he was going somewhere at all. Suddenly he felt desire to talk to someone, to someone he could trust, who would understand his wildly entangled emotions. And he couldn't think of anyone else but Rev and Beka. They would understand his situation and maybe give him some advices how to handle it. He decided he might just as well go looking after them.  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile Rommie sat in her room, trying to gather her thoughts, her first impressions as a human being and she didn't manage it all that good. It was an extremely weird situation. And as if it wouldn't be enough to be thrown into this mess of changed relations, she also had to cope with her sudden recognition of her true feelings towards Dylan. She tried to chase the thought away, but it kept coming back again and again. It felt like trying to swim upstream but being swept downstream by the current over and over again. It was a hopeless fight, a fight that she was damned to loose. One way or another, she'll have to cope with it. Alone or with Dylan. Suddenly she got a vision of a puppet on a string and it was just the way she felt right now. She felt like she's been forced into a game she didn't want to play in. Not this way, at least. Like someone would be pulling at the strings of her life, trying to drag her away from her routine, away from the sole way of existence she knew up till now. And it didn't feel good to be a doll in someone's hands. She's always been proud of her self- awareness, of the freedom to choose what to do, how to react. And now ....... it all seemed to be gone, gone and lost forever. Will she be able to act on her own, now, being so insecure of everything? And how will others react to her new existence? Will they accept her or will they try to continue the old way. She was pretty sure; Beka, Trance and Rev would understand it, but what for Tyr and Harper? Tyr has always viewed her as a ship, an android with no right to have its own emotions, as a quasi-person. How will he see her now, that she is no more equal to him in fight? And Harper? After all, it was him who constructed her body and who also had great influence on development of her own personality. He was so proud of his work and so anxious to repair everything on her. And now he suddenly won't have anything to do as an engineer. Well, at least not with her body. How will he react to it? Will he accept it? Now that she was a real woman, would it change his attitude towards her? She knew well, that he had a crush on her and it did flatter her to be in the center of his world. It wasn't that she'd be willing to give in to his courting, far from that! His seductive overtures to her became a standard way of her life and, although she hated to admit it, she in a way liked it. It made her feel desirable, acknowledged as a person, as a woman. Like every being, capable of thinking, she had the need to be respected, loved and accepted. And Harper never missed a chance to give her the satisfaction of being worshipped as a woman. When she looked at her body in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire Harper's work. He really was a genius. And if she didn't get her share of admiring from the man she loved, well, at least she got it from Harper.  
  
At this thought, she sighed heavily, stood up and walked across the room to the window. With blank eyes, she stared through it at the city skyline. Suddenly she saw a human figure, descending the stairs and her heart began to pound heavily. It was a male tall figure, lightly bowed, as if carrying immense weight on the shoulders and his hair reflected the sun. He was walking very slowly, taking one stair after another, like he wouldn't be sure if he really wants to go where he was going. Her mind focused on this lone man, who has always been her first thought in the morning, her guardian in the hours of darkness and sorrow. Dylan Hunt! Oh God, how she loved him in that moment! She wanted to run to him, to wipe sorrow from his face, to take his burden off his shoulders. She knew he has been depressed because of her and suddenly she saw everything through a light curtain of tears, welling in her eyes. Now she was sure. It is love, what she feels for him. It has always been love; she just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Hesitantly, she turned away from the window and walked to the bed. Her heart was now pounding wildly and she threw herself on the bed. Damn! Everything seemed so perfect few hours ago and now everything is wrong!  
  
**********************  
  
Beka, Trance, Harper, Tyr and Rev stayed together while exploring the city. They all found it quite interesting, although a bit odd. It really was like someone had managed to take all known architectures, put them in a bowl and then mixed them thoroughly. And the result would be what they've seen up till now.  
  
"Hey, Trance," mouthed Harper. "What do you think, could we get something to drink over here? I feel like I've been walking through the desert for a couple of days. My mouth is completely dry and I am totally dehydrated. I'd give thousand thrones for a single can of Sparky right now!"  
  
Tyr looked annoyed at Harper, but didn't say anything. His look revealed that he finds it totally idiotic.  
  
Trance giggled and said: "I doubt extremely you could find a Sparky here. Perhaps water, or something local, but Sparky? No, no way!"  
  
Beka smiled lightly and added: "If you are so thirsty, we'd better be going back. I'm sure Dylan and Rommie had a very good time at the dinner party. And maybe, just maybe, something has been left for us too."  
  
Rev nodded: "Yes Beka, I believe we should be returning. Our young friend is apparently in a big need of some drink. I believe we shouldn't let him die of thirst. It would be an irreplaceable lost for us if our best engineer would become a victim of our curiosity for strange architecture."  
  
Harper smiled to Rev: "Yup, Rev, you are the one who understands human needs at best. Although you're not human. And therefore, Seamus Harper wishes to thank you."  
  
Rev smiled lightly and slightly bowed his head in recognition of Harpers compliment. Tyr kept quiet so they turned and headed for the palace.  
  
Halfway to it, they suddenly saw Dylan coming their way. Beka wondered why he was alone and saw a strange look on his face.  
  
"I think, something's wrong! He shouldn't be walking here alone. Not with such an expression," she briefly said and continued towards oncoming Dylan.  
  
As they approached, also the others saw that Dylan was extremely concerned. Even Tyr's face darkened and he just stared at Dylan, waiting for his explanation.  
  
"I can't help but notice you're troubled," began Beka, looking worriedly at Dylan's dark face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Dylan just stood there, unable to answer her question. He nodded shortly and looked each of them in the eyes, as if seeking for support.  
  
Rev stepped forward to Dylan and put his claw on captain's shoulder: "Dylan, I feel you're in deep sorrow. Tell us what is so terribly wrong. And where is Rommie?"  
  
After a while Dylan managed to speak: "You're right, Rev. Something is very, very wrong. And it's Rommie!"  
  
"What, what!" anxiously yelled Harper and jumped over to Dylan. He grabbed his hand and urged: "Tell me! What is wrong with her! Bring me to her! Immediately! I must fix my Rom-doll! Now!"  
  
Dylan shook his head heavily, not looking at Harper. He felt Harper's grip on his hand growing stronger and slowly spoke: "It's nothing you could repair, Harper."  
  
Now all looked at him in a shock, not daring to ask. Awesome silence spread and no one had the guts to start. So Dylan again looked at each on and then focused on Harper: "Harper, it will be very hard for you. So, please gather yourself. Rommie ......... well ........... she .......... oh, God, how hard it is to say!"  
  
Deadly silence. No one wanted to hear what they all anticipated. Dylan saw endless fear in Harper's eyes and sighed like a man, sentenced to death and facing his execution.  
  
"Harper, Beka, Trance, Tyr, Rev ............ I must tell you, Rommie, as we knew her is no longer with us!"  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. First Human Experiences

"WHAT!" cried Harper wild, fighting back the tears. Beka's face looked like a stone mask and her legs felt like glued to the ground. Trance started to cry like a little child. Rev looked at the sky and started to pray, while Tyr squeezed his teeth and his face got a furious expression. He looked like he could kill someone in this moment.  
  
Dylan looked astonished at their reaction and realized, what his statement caused, so he hastily added: "No, no, no! She's not dead! For God's sake! Nothing like that!"  
  
They all looked relieved for a moment, but trouble immediately returned to their faces  
  
"So, what do you mean by she's not longer with us!" practically screamed Harper, dragging hard on Dylan's arm. "You just said it! What do you mean!"  
  
Dylan sighed and looked at the sky to avoid their questioning eyes. "I said, Rommie as we knew her is no longer with us! It's so complicated! Ah, what the hell! It's best to say it directly! These Elyans somehow managed to turn her into a human being. She's still here; she still is Rommie, but no more an android! She's human now!"  
  
Harper's eyes flew wide and his mouth stayed open, trying to get some comprehensive sound out, but all he could produce were some unarticulated cries. All other also looked like under heavy shock, being unable to respond to this news. They just stood there, looking completely confused at Dylan, who, on his part, seemed to be extremely unhappy with all this mess.  
  
Beka was the first to regain her senses and asked in deep disbelief: "You are just kidding us, right! Say it is so! Dylan!"  
  
"No, unfortunately not. I'm telling you the truth! She IS a human being now!" answered Dylan.  
  
Rev peered at the skies and grumbled quietly. Tyr looked at Dylan like he'd gone completely mad and Trance stood there with her mouth wide open, arms clinging down her side like two dead sticks. Everyone felt like being paralyzed.  
  
Finally Harper managed to bring his body under control and demanded: "Dylan, this is impossible! There is no possibility to make an android human! NO WAY!"  
  
"You'd better believe it, Harper. It is possible. Before today, I wouldn't believe it either. Not in my wildest dream. But it happened! It simply happened! They gave her a human body and transferred her personality into it. Believe me, she's still our Rommie, although extremely confused and in pain. But she is it. And I think that she will need all of us to help her in this situation. You see, I demanded from Andaar to reverse what they've done. But he told me her android body has been destroyed. So, we are now depending on you, Mr. Harper. You'll have to construct a new body for her."  
  
"I can't believe it. It just may not be true!" repeated Harper, still not believing what he's just been told. "They couldn't possibly destroy my Rommie! I must go and see her now! Immediately!"  
  
Dylan gently said to Harper: "No, Seamus, I don't believe it would be wise to storm into her room now. She is resting and trying to gather herself together at the moment. She needs some time alone, to get clear with the first shock. I think we should leave her in peace for a short time. And after that, you'll all have to do your best to help her. You haven't seen her as she realized what had happened. But I did! And, believe me, it almost broke my heart to see her pain. I've never seen anyone so hurt before. So, please, listen to me and just let it go for a moment. It'll be soon enough when she needs us all and wants us by her side."  
  
Beka's expression softened a bit at Dylan's words and she noticed, how his voice subtly changed as he was talking about Rommie. She felt a small sting in her heart at this. But she instantly chased it away. It was Rommie, who was in trouble now, not her. This really wasn't time to discuss with herself upon her attraction to Dylan. On the other hand, she couldn't help but notice, that Dylan's relation to Rommie might be changing into more intimate one. More than she'd wanted it to see. So she just compassionate laid her hand on Dylan's shoulder: "We'll manage it Dylan, you'll see! We have been through so much together and we'll survive this crisis too. And be sure; we'll all stand by her side; and by your side!"  
  
Dylan gratefully looked at her without saying a word. But his look caused another sting in Beka's heart. It was a look of a man, who is seeking help for someone he very much cares for. For a moment Beka almost hated Rommie, but she shivered at this thought and said to herself: "My God, Valentine, do you really want to blame her for this? Damn, she's the victim and not someone to be punished! It's in no way her fault that things turned this way. SHE is the one who needs help now!"  
  
*********************  
  
Rommie was still in her room, trying to pull herself together. She managed to overwhelm the first shock, but was still confused. Gradually, she began to think of all things she'd have to learn how to do in reality, now that she was human. She knew everything theoretically, but in praxis ....... She realized she'd need help from someone: perhaps Beka and Trance. But it was obvious, that it must be Beka to help her the most. After all, she was human and knew all the way what Rommie will yet have to manage. While sitting on the bed, she felt a strange feeling in her belly. "What could this mean?" asked she herself, not knowing where to arrange this strange sensation she'd never felt it before. Suddenly she frowned: "Did they hurt me anyway physically? I've never felt so strange before!" She stood up and began to walk around her room nervously. It was obvious, that something is wrong! She couldn't feel so strange otherwise! Suddenly she wished Dylan were with her now. Impatiently she stepped to the window to see, if she could see him anywhere. No one was to be seen, so she decided to go out and try to find him.  
  
Determined she went to the door and as she opened it, she froze. All her friends were standing outside, looking at her with compassion in their eyes. Astonished she looked at each one of them. Suddenly Harper came to her and tried to hug her: "Rommie, Dylan told us what happened. How are you feeling? Is everything OK? I'm so mad at these people, I could kill everyone on this planet!"  
  
Rommie struggled to get out of his hug and realized how limited her body strength was now. So she annoyed looked at Harper: "Harper, would you please let me go! I really don't feel like hugging you right now!"  
  
Harper let her go in surprise not really knowing how to react. Rommie gave him another dirty look and went to Dylan. She stepped on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear: "Dylan, there is something wrong with me. I think they might have hurt me physically. I've got such a strange feeling in my stomach, like ........ like, some butterflies were flying around in there."  
  
Dylan looked amazed at first, but gradually his lips curved upwards and he began to smile. This smile eventually turned into giggle and then laughter. Rommie just stood there with hurt in her eyes, not knowing what drove into Dylan. After all, she was telling him that they probably hurt her and he is LAUGHING at her! This was outrageous! How dare he laugh at her! She could really slap him in this moment. Others looked puzzled at them and didn't know how to react.  
  
Finally Dylan managed to stop laughing and bowed to Rommie, who still looked at him with wounded eyes. She was so shocked with his reaction that tears began to well in her eyes again. As Dylan saw her expression, he instantly became serious again. He laid his arm around Rommie's shoulders, pulled her closer and whispered in her ear: "Rommie, I'm sure they didn't hurt you that way. And I apologize for my outburst. I really didn't mean to mock on you, believe me. It's only; you'll have to learn so much about being human. I am almost sure, that what you feel is nothing wrong. It is the first sensation you experience as a human. You know, this strange feeling is called hunger."  
  
Rommie just stood there with her eyes and mouth wide open. After a second, she managed to speak: "You mean .......?"  
  
Dylan smiled at her and silently nodded. Gradually Rommie's astonishment gave way to more comfortable expression. A small spark of amusement lighted in her eyes and her lips began to smile shyly. "Well, I guess, I really have to learn a lot. Would you be so kind to help me with this first one experience? I believe that this ........ thing ....... is more familiar to you than it is to me." She innocently looked in his eyes.  
  
"Sure!" answered Dylan and added: "It's really nice to see you smile again, Rommie!" He turned to the others: "So, it seems we'll have to find something to eat. Rommie just made her first human experience. She's hungry!"  
  
Relief was written on every face and for the moment they simply forgot the perplexion of the whole situation and all smiled. Even Tyr smiled with unseen warmth. He never thought of Rommie as a female, but in this moment he realized, she is one and very beautiful one too. And she was human now. This changed his attitude to her. Well, she still wasn't Nietzschean, but she at least was organic. And that changed everything a lot. He'll perhaps even have to remember her name! After all, he could not possibly call her "ship" further! 


	5. Let's Talk About It

5  
  
"So, Rommie, what would you like to eat?" asked Beka as they found a nice restaurant and seated themselves around the table.  
  
"To be honest, I don't have a slightest clue," answered Rommie. "I know almost every dish by its name, by its nutritious value, if it is healthy or not and so on. But I don't know how they taste. And therefore I'd like you to suggest me something which you think is good."  
  
"Huh, that is really a tough question. You know, everyone has his own taste and I definitely don't want to decide what would be the best for you," answered Beka with a sigh.  
  
"I would simply recommend you a hamburger with a lot of fried potato and a sparky to drink," interfered Harper, trying to push through his bad taste of food.  
  
Rommie wrinkled her nose: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know your taste Harper. Lots of fat and calories, minimum on vitamins and other necessary stuff. I think I'll better try something else."  
  
"Sure, but it tastes delicious," protested Harper.  
  
"I'd suggest some vegetables and a good steak, together with shrimps and fruit," was Tyr's suggestion.  
  
Rommie didn't look quite convinced by his proposal. "You may have right Tyr. But I don't think I'm able to eat all of it at once. After all, I'm much smaller than you and don't need so much food like you do."  
  
Everyone made his suggestion what she should in their opinion try. But Rommie looked undecided with all of their ideas. So she finally decided that for the first time in her life she should try something not too extravagant and stayed with combination of their proposals.  
  
After they all got what they ordered, they began to eat. Rommie hesitated at first and looked at her companions. But they were all too busy with their food to see her looks. So she sighed a bit and began to eat. It was a strange sensation to eat! But after the first try, she realized, that the food tasted good. It gave her some kind of satisfaction that she never knew before. So she continued with joy and tasted different dishes she ordered. With each one it was more obvious, that it tasted good. Each and every thing had its own taste and she discovered more and more unknown sensations. Yes, you could say she really enjoyed it! While she was swallowing a piece of prawn, she noticed that strange silence surrounded her. She stopped in the middle of swallowing and carefully looked around her. She saw six faces, looking at her with wide eyes. Suddenly she felt a bit strange and asked with full mouth: "WHAT?"  
  
Trance was the first one to react and said: "Oh, nothing, nothing. We're just not used to see you eating. I mean, we never saw you taking some food before and it's just that we are a bit curious how you manage it. Please, don't be offended, we really didn't want to stare at you."  
  
Rommie didn't answer, partly because of her mouth was still full of food and partly because she in fact did feel a bit offended. Like she were some kind of an animal, put at show for the others. So she just hanged her head and continued to eat. Dylan noticed her embarrassment and gesticulates to others they should stop staring at her and mind their own business.  
  
After they finished, Harper suddenly realized, he didn't even ask Rommie how she thinks about her new body. He was curious, how the Elyans did it. He couldn't wait any longer, so he pushed forward: "Rommie, I have so many questions about this event. I would really like to know everything. I mean, all this stuff ....... giving you an organic body, destroying the android one, transferring of your mind ........ All is so damn complicated and so far from everything I knew before. It in fact makes almost all my knowledge insignificant. I was sure, such thing is completely impossible, but as I look at you, it is possible."  
  
Rommie looked at him and somehow indefinitely answered: "Harper, you know very well, I can't give you the answers you want. Me too am completely unwise of how they managed it. I think you should go to the ones who did it in order to get your answers. Besides, I don't think that this restaurant is a good place to talk about such an issue. We'd rather go to my room and discuss it in private."  
  
"I agree completely," nodded Dylan and got to his feet. "So, my dear friends, I suggest we change the scene and go somewhere where we will be undisturbed."  
  
All agreed and so they went to Rommie's room.  
  
**********  
  
Once arriving in Rommie's quarters, they all sat down and an awkward silence covered them. No one wanted to be the first to start the debate, which was inevitable. They will have to clear it up. Everyone had so much to ask, to know.  
  
Rommie was again feeling miserable. She forgot the taste of the food, she forgot, that she in fact enjoyed it. But she felt some other urge. Again it was impossible for her to define it. Again it was time to ask someone what she should do about it. But on the other hand, she was ashamed, that they might laugh at her. So she looked Beka and gave her a sign to come closer. Beka reacted immediately and stepped over to her. They exchanged some whispers and suddenly both stood up and went to the door.  
  
"Hey, what are you two up to?" asked Trance curiously.  
  
"We'll be back in a second. We just have to go to ........a certain place," answered Beka with a grin and they disappeared.  
  
After a short while, everyone realized what was the matter and they waited patiently for them to return. After some minutes they came back and sat down on their places. Harper was sick of sitting in the silence, so he grabbed the initiative and started to talk.  
  
"Rommie, let's try to clarify this mess. I think we should go step by step, solving the problems as we stumble over them. Well, first things first: You are now human, that's the fact, and I believe no one wants to oppose. Correct?"  
  
All nodded and Harper continued: "So, about learning how to be human, you have the help from all of us. You just ask and we will answer you. If we will know the answer, of course. Therefore I wouldn't like to loose too much words about it." He paused for a moment and then continued: "Second: we must clear how to reestablish your original status. That is, how to make you another android body. As a matter of fact, I have done some calculations during the meal and I came to the conclusion, that I'll need approximately three months to make another android body, completely functional and with all the features you had before. That leaves us stuck here for this period. Unless you want to travel around space in your present incarnation and return back when everything is ready for the renewed transfer of your mind."  
  
Dylan looked very unhappy with this information: "I don't think we can afford us three months of doing nothing and just waiting here."  
  
Rommie threw him a questioning look, being somehow alerted by his tone: "Dylan, I really don't want to be the reason why you would sit here, doing nothing and maybe missing a chance to get some new worlds to sign your charter. On the other hand, I don't know if I'm ready to return to Andromeda as I am now. Maybe you should just leave me here for a while and return when Harper has the new body finished."  
  
Dylan realized he made a mistake. He could clearly saw disappointment in Rommie's eyes and he shrugged a bit: "Damn, Hunt, how do you always find the worst possible words when you try to comfort her! How will you mend this, huh?" He sighed and looked her in the eyes: "No way, Rommie! I am NOT leaving you here alone. I was just trying to imply, that we should all leave this ........ this planet for a while and then return to fulfill what Harper is proposing. You know very well, I'd never leave you. Especially not now. You are too valuable for the whole crew to be left behind. Besides, what if you get in some troubles? You don't have your android indestructibility any more. Therefore you will not even think about staying behind, is that clear?"  
  
Rommie didn't answer at first. Yes, his previous words made her feel lonely, left behind and she was really happy to hear that he has no intentions to leave her alone. While she kept silent, Dylan asked again: "I said, IS THAT CLEAR, ROMMIE?"  
  
"Yes, Dylan, clear. I won't stay behind. And if you want me to, I'll go on Andromeda and try to fulfill my duties as far as I am able to. I hope you will have some patience with me. I definitely won't be able to act as I did before, you know? You'll have to find some other duties for me, I mean, in physical sense."  
  
Dylan looked a bit surprised upon hearing her words and she realized she might have not use exactly the right words. So she added, turning deep red: "I didn't mean anything else, as that my physical strength is limited." But deep down inside, she thought: "Oh my, I almost said it! Rommie, you should really be careful about expressing your feelings. He might understand it too well. And we're not prepared for such a revolution!" However, her heart sped up at these thoughts. Now she could really imagine herself getting involved in some kind of relation with Dylan she'd never dare to dream about earlier. Well, after all, is she still the officer of High Guard? Does the Protocol still apply to her? She looked in Dylan's eyes and saw something. Something she never saw before. And it made her happy. He didn't look at her like before, like a machine, like an officer, like his ship. He was definitely looking at her like a man looks at a woman, he feels very much attracted to. She was startled a bit and turned her eyes to Beka.  
  
Beka was quiet up till now, following the debate with kind of absence of her mind. She could clearly see something was happening between Dylan and Rommie, something she would never expect to witness. And it made her feel strange. On one hand, she was glad, that Dylan finally started to treat Rommie as a woman, but on the other, she felt a certain degree of jealousy upon seeing it. "Yup, I am jealous. I really am. And I can't do a damn thing to change it. It all seems, that I already lost this battle. Jesus, Beka, you'll have to hide behind a facade; don't let it come out. If it is so, as I think it is, they will get involved, sooner or later." She sighed and said to Rommie: "I think, Dylan has a point. We really can't leave you here. You'll just have to adapt to new circumstances and do what you can. In my opinion, we should leave for Andromeda as soon as possible. This place here makes me feel bad. Perhaps it will all be better on Andromeda. I hope, at least."  
  
Harper had many more questions, but he saw, that everything was turning in another direction, so he kept them for himself. Yeah, maybe Beka was right. On Andromeda everything might look better.  
  
No one had any other suggestion, so Dylan said: "OK, if that is so, I suggest, I go to Andaar and arrange everything for the reestablishment of Rommie's initial status after we have a new body. Then we'll return to complete the cycle. Rommie, I'd like you to come with me. And you, Mr. Harper too. All the others, you go to the Maru and prepare for the return to Andromeda. I will inform you as soon as we are finished. I don't want to stay here any longer too. This place has too many hurting memories to be happy here."  
  
All agreed and went their ways. 


	6. Thoughts

After some hours, they were already boarding the Andromeda, who peacefully waited in her orbit. As they stepped out of Maru, Rommie was extremely nervous. How will her other self react to her new body. She had no possibility to contact her, so she was dependant only on spoken words.  
  
As they disembarked, Andromeda's hologram incarnated itself in front of them: "Welcome back! Dylan, I am detecting strange anomaly with my avatar. I can see it, but cannot contact it. Besides, I detect seven living beings on board the Maru. Did you bring anyone else?"  
  
Dylan shook his head: "No, Andromeda, no one else is on board. And yes, you can detect seven of us. You're detecting anomaly with your avatar? Correct. She is no more an avatar. She is a human being now."  
  
Holo-Andromeda opened her mouth and forgot to close it. She was taken by surprise with Dylan's information and her eyes shot from Dylan to Rommie and back. After some seconds, a true eternity for an AI, she managed to speak: "I ...... I don't think I really understood. Are you really saying, that my avatar is now a human being? But, Dylan, that's impossible. No one can make a machine a human being."  
  
Dylan tiredly swept across his eyes and answered: "You'd better believe it, Andromeda. It is true. We all had our problems accepting it. But it is so, and we cannot change it. At least not immediately. I will explain it to you thoroughly. Right now, I just need to rest a bit. It's been too much of problems in the past few hours."  
  
Dylan and all the other left the docking station; only Rommie remained there in silence. She looked at her other self and couldn't find words to speak. Hologram also didn't dematerialize and it equally stood there in surprise, looking at her former Avatar.  
  
"Could you please explain this to me," asked Hologram finally, questionably looking at Rommie.  
  
Rommie sighed and hanged her head. After a while she looked at the hologram again and said in a quiet voice: "Dylan already told you, that the Elyans somehow managed to transfer me into a humanoid body. No one of us knows how, but the fact remains, they did it. I'm still too confused to understand the complexity of the situation. I know, however, that all my capabilities to connect with you ..... me ..... are gone. And believe me, it's a very strange feeling, to be cut from myself so suddenly. I simply have no idea how we will behave on this from now on. In fact, we will now have to communicate as I did before with the others - by voice. Yes, I still have all the memories, all the data I had before. But, what can we do - that's the other problem. Additionally, my android body has been destroyed, so it was impossible to reverse the process. We arranged with Elyans, that Harper constructs another android body for me and when he's finished, we will return here and Elyans will make another transfer of my personality, back to android body. Meanwhile, we'll have to learn, how to cope with this unexpected situation. I'd just like to stress, that, although I'm a human now, I still remain you. And I would like to be treated that way too."  
  
Hologram looked at her in disbelief and finally asked:" But there is one question that you hadn't answered: why did they do it? What was the idea behind their act?"  
  
"Well, they babbled something about giving me the opportunity to have a closer relationship with Dylan, about me, being in love with him." Rommie slightly blushed at these words and looked down again.  
  
Hologram raised her eyebrow and asked cynically: "And, are they right? I've warned you often, that your infatuation with Dylan wouldn't bring anything good. This is the result of it. How could you allow your feelings to develop so far, that even the Elyans found out about it!"  
  
Rommie felt, how a certain degree of anger accumulated in her. How dare she talk this way about her! Damn, she has no right to judge about her feelings for Dylan! She somehow stubborn looked at the hologram and answered in a bit harder voice: "Don't you tell me what I should have done or shouldn't have done! I'm you, remember? You were the first to get too attached to him. And why did you then transfer all your emotions to me, when you were already aware of it, huh? I didn't do anything wrong. Besides: now that I'm human, it changes the whole perspective. So, don't patronize me! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, even now!" She decided that this conversation doesn't lead anywhere and walked right through the hologram, out of the bay.  
  
**************  
  
Dylan came to his quarters, still feeling miserable. He sat on the chair and took Sarah's picture in hands. It always helped him to look at her face when he was in a trouble. In his mind he always talked to her and finally always found a solution to his problems. But as he looked at her picture now, he didn't found the comfort he was looking for. He couldn't find that connection to her. It remained merely a picture. Annoyed, he put the picture back to the table and looked at the wall.  
  
"Damn, could it be, that I really changed my attitude towards Rommie in such a short time? Do I really begin to look at her differently? I've known her for such a long time and now ..... After all, she is still Rommie! Damn."  
  
He realized, that he wouldn't find solace in Sarah's picture. Something has changed. Instead of Sarah, an image of Rommie, crying in his arms came to his mind. He covered the eyes with his hands and tried very hard to chase this image away, but it kept coming back, like some persistent intruder.  
  
After a while, he decided to go to the gym. Maybe it would help if he engaged physically.  
  
*********  
  
On coming into gym, he found Tyr, exercising on some devices. His face expressed his inner tension and he didn't seem to have noticed Dylan.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see, that I'm not the only one have some problems with relaxing," said Dylan not without a certain degree of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Tyr stopped exercising and looked at Dylan. "Well, I couldn't find a better way to distract me from the thoughts which tortured me in my quarters."  
  
Dylan silently nodded, went to the corner to pick up a ball, but then changed his mind, sat on a bench and looked at Tyr: "Tyr, you haven't said a word for a long time now. You haven't even commented what just happened. I would really like to hear your opinion on this matter."  
  
Tyr took a towel and wiped his sweated face, got off the device and walked over to Dylan. He stopped some feet away from him and looked Dylan with blank expression on his face. "Sir, I really don't know why would my opinion on the ..... matter ... as you call it, be of significance for you. After all, it's your ship. And you stressed this fact many times. So, why would you want to hear what I have to say about it?"  
  
Dylan was a bit surprised by Tyr's reaction and looked at him: "Mr. Anasazi. I would like to hear opinion of all my crewmembers. I don't think this is a problem, which should be solved by me alone. After all, we all live on this ship and in that far, it is concern of us all. We must find a way to deal with it together."  
  
"With all due respect, Sir. I disagree with you on this point. From my point of view, you and the ship should work on it. Besides, we already agreed, that Mr. Harper will construct a new android body and the Elyans will reverse toe process. I really don't see what is left there to discuss."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about what we have to do, to restore the former situation. I was trying to find a solution of how we should organize us for the time Rommie is human. It is not only my problem. This situation involves us all and we must work on it together. Therefore I insist on getting your opinion as well."  
  
"I still don't understand why you would want to hear me. Sir, it is obvious, that you have the closest relation with Rommie and you are best qualified to find out how we can manage to span these some months. I am pretty sure you will have much more opportunities to discuss these subjects with her in the future. In fact, her emotional attachment to you couldn't have escaped you, would it?" concluded Tyr in a strange voice.  
  
Dylan looked astonished at Tyr, not really knowing how to answer. He noticed some subtle note in Tyr's voice, which told him, that Tyr might have developed some emotions towards Rommie. It also didn't escape Dylan, that Tyr for the first time used her name and didn't name her just "ship". That was quite strange from the mighty Nietzschean. Suddenly he felt something like a kind of jealousy towards Tyr. "My God, Tyr, is it possible that you just used her name? I have never heard you, calling her other as ship. Could it be, that you changed your attitude towards her, now that she's human?"  
  
Tyr opened his mouth as if caught in something he didn't want to be revealed, but didn't say anything. He just glared at Dylan darkly and in his mind, he suddenly realized, that his attitude towards Rommie definitely has changed. All of a sudden, he saw in Dylan not only the Captain, he saw a competitor. And this thought scared him somehow. Could it really be, that he feels something more towards Rommie? Could it really be, he starts to see her as a female? As a possible mate? He shook his head and said dryly: "Sir, if you allow, I'd retreat to my quarters." 


	7. Changing Relations

Dylan nodded and watched after Tyr as he left the room. As the door closed behind him, Dylan looked at the basketball he has been holding in his hands all of the time. One thought kept coming back: he was definitive sure Tyr has changed his relation towards Rommie. He could see, that there are some troubles on the horizon, troubles, involving not only him and Rommie, but also Tyr. It seemed, that Tyr was becoming interested in Rommie in a different, more prosaic and more organic way. And this thought wasn't pleasant at all. He asked himself, why on earth, does he feel so towards Tyr. He really has no right to think of Rommie as of his. Not in any way. She has always been an individual and now, her self-awareness will evolve even faster than before. So, why is he jealous about Tyr? May it be, that he subconsciously wants Rommie as a woman?  
  
He was dealing with this thought in his mind as Beka came in. "Hi, Dylan, I just saw Tyr running away. Did you have a fight? He looked so strange and didn't even notice me as I passed him by."  
  
Dylan sighed and looked at her: "No, not really. I just wanted to hear his opinion on the issue, how to deal with the new situation with Rommie. But he seemed somehow annoyed and gave me no answer. I don't know; am I doing something wrong Beka? I just wanted us to cope with it together and find that it's so hard! After all, he's also a member of this crew and should express his thoughts about it."  
  
Beka walked over to Dylan and put her hand on his shoulder. She sighed lightly and looked at him. It was obvious, that he had some dispute with Tyr. His eyes were absent, as if not noticing her presence at all. "Dylan, everyone has his own way of dealing with this situation. And Tyr, being Tyr, chose to retreat in his silence and not to comment on it."  
  
"Yeah, I know Tyr. But there was more. He wasn't the usual Tyr. Think of, Beka, he even used Rommie's name! He didn't call her ship, he named her Rommie. Now, if that is not strange?"  
  
Beka suddenly realized there was really something more behind Dylan's and Tyr's conversation. She could tell from Dylan's look, that he's far more concerned of Rommie than he's prepared to admit. And there it was again, this tiny sting in her heart. She couldn't help but notice, that Dylan's answer wasn't revealing what really happened between them. So she tried again: "I believe, you are not telling me the whole story, Dylan. Am I right? There must be something more than that. Hey, it's me, Beka Valentine, your first officer and your friend! Now, won't you tell me, what really happened here? Believe me, I can be a good listener."  
  
Dylan hesitated for a moment and finally decided, that he might as well tell her everything. She could perhaps help him. "You're right Beka. There was more. Not spoken, but I got the feeling, that Tyr's relation to Rommie isn't as it was before. I think, that he's beginning to look at her as a female. He didn't say it, of course, but I got such an impression as if he would suddenly become interested in her. More than it's good for all of us."  
  
Beka froze for a moment. It wasn't quite the answered she'd expect, but it revealed her without any doubt, that Dylan's relation with Rommie rapidly changes. She could see from his eyes and from the way he spoke, that there is some kind of competition between him and Tyr for Rommie. Now, that could pose a real threat to the crew. As if it wouldn't be enough, that she felt for Dylan much more than she should, now there's also Rommie, who changed the whole established complex of their interactions. She felt jealousy rising in her. Up till now Rommie was of no competitor for her, but now ..... Jesus, this will surely not end well! She imagined a horror scenario of Dylan and Tyr, competing for Rommie and Rommie and herself, competing for Dylan. However, she knew, that Tyr actually has no chance of gaining Rommie's attention. But she wasn't exactly sure of her chances with Dylan. From the way he acted in the last hours she realized, Dylan wasn't the same any more.  
  
"So, you think, that Tyr is seeing Rommie as a possible mate for him? Frankly, I can't imagine that. He's so ...... nietzschean. I can't think of a way he'd be interested in some other women than a nietzschean one."  
  
"You're right. I was also quite sure of it before this conversation with him. But now I'm no longer convinced. After all: what do we know about Tyr? About his plans?" Dylan sighed heavily and sank his head.  
  
Beka felt sudden urge to embrace and comfort him, but succeeded in suppressing it. It would be the worst mistake she could make. It would reveal her true feelings and her own weakness. And that was one thing she couldn't afford to do.  
  
"Now, we shall work this out. One way or another. I'm quite sure of it. But I do think, Tyr was right in one point. This situation is really so weird, that the heaviest burden lies on you and Rommie. I believe she counts on you very much. The question is only: will you be able to help her, the way she wants to?"  
  
Dylan looked at her in surprise: "Why, of course! I'll do anything that's necessary to help her out of this. She never let me down before and it would be hypocritical from me if I'd disappoint her expectations now when she needs me the most. But I still think that we must work together on it - I won't be able to do it alone. I'll need all the support from all of you that I can get. And so does Rommie."  
  
It was exactly the answer, Beka was afraid of hearing. It showed her quite clearly, that Rommie has taken the first place in Dylan's mind and perhaps also heart. And with each hour, with each day, Rommie stays human, this position will be stronger, while her own position will be less and less important.  
  
"So, what do you suggest, Dylan? Should we all sit down together and work it out? Or will you continue to grumble alone here? I can't see it would help us any further if you close yourself and don't let us in. Should I arrange a crew meeting?"  
  
"Thanks Beka. That's just what I wanted you to do. Please, inform all that we have to meet on Obs Deck in one hour. We must finally come to a solution," smiled Dylan relieved and looked Beka thankfully.  
  
She felt again this pain in her heart, looking at the man she liked so much, knowing he doesn't even consider her as a female. But she hid her hurt and said with a smile: "Sure, I'll tell everyone. We'll meet then in one hour on Obs Deck."  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile Harper sat in his workshop and looked very unhappy. He was trying to do some repairs, but was somehow completely distressed and finally gave up. It was no use. He couldn't think clearly and he'd only make more mess if he'd persist in doing his work. So he put down his tools and stared at the wall.  
  
His own creation, his masterpiece was gone! How could he not be in such a bad mood? Remembering Rommie's reaction as he tried to comfort her drove blood in his head. How could she react like that? He was just offering a helping hand and what did she do? She pushed him away like some piece of junk! That was humiliating! And her looks at Dylan! Well, he knew before of her growing attraction to Dylan, but in such a way? Suddenly he shivered. It passed his mind, that now the whole situation between Dylan and Rommie would be radically changed. She was no more his ship; she was no more an android. She was just a beautiful, desirable woman, woman, obviously infatuated with Dylan. And Dylan would be really a jerk, when he wouldn't see it. Harper wondered, where his place was in this entangled relation. His own infatuation with Rommie was suddenly gaining real fundaments. Wouldn't it be normal, if he tries to get her attention?  
  
He took a can of Sparky cola from the box, opened it and took a sip. Even it didn't taste the same as before. He realized he'd have some hard times with Dylan and Rommie in the future. The only way to solve the problem was, in his mind, to construct a new android body for Rommie as fast as possible. Then she would again be his Rommie, uninteresting for Dylan. Yes, that's the solution.  
  
Resolutely, he stood up, threw an empty can in a corner and started to search for the flexies with plans how to make an avatar.  
  
**********  
  
Rev Bem was sitting in his quarters and praying. Today he witnessed a wonder. It was something, he could never imagine seeing. He saw an android being turned into a human being, retaining all itself, its soul, its emotions. He prayed to the Divine to thank it for allowing him to see such a miracle. But his thoughts were flying around and he couldn't concentrate on praying as much as he wanted to. He was thinking of what this miracle will cause to the crew. And he was sure, there would be problems arising. He could see, that Rommie will suddenly become a center of everything what is to happen on Andromeda. He could see Dylan looked at her differently. His eye didn't miss Tyr's reaction to the new, human Rommie. And as for Harper - his relation has been clear for a long time now. His eyes saw Beka's trouble with relation, which Dylan and Rommie were just about to get in. And he prayed for all of them. He prayed, that they wouldn't let them be caught in a fire of jealousy and mutual distrust. But he wasn't sure if they were all strong enough to avoid the darkness of hate and misunderstanding.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed with all his heart that the crew of Andromeda Ascendant wouldn't fall apart like a broken wheel. If they won't be able to control their feelings, the long darkness could come upon the universe again. These people were the last stronghold of the brightness and dignity in known worlds. Should they fail would it mean that the Spirit of Abyss has already won. And that would be the end. 


	8. Meeting Beka's Worst Nightmare Comes Tr...

Dylan paced impatiently around in the conference room while waiting for the others to appear. He had no idea, how this meeting will end and if they will be able to find a reasonable solution for the problem at all. He sighed and thought, how one thing, that by itself doesn't present a major difficulty can affect each and every aspect of their lives. He heard the door opening and turned to see who was coming. He saw Trance and Beka entering the room. He nodded and said: "Well, you are early. How about the others?"  
  
"I haven't seen anyone since we came aboard," answered Trance.  
  
"Everybody has been notified, so I expect them to come here on time," added Beka and headed for the table, sat down and waited.  
  
Tyr was the next to arrive. His face revealed, that the conversation, he had with Dylan still bothers him. Without loosing a word, he took a place at the table and looked absently at Beka.  
  
One after another they all gathered in the room. The last one to come was surprisingly Rommie. She had normally been one of the first to appear, but her humanity seemed to have changed some of her habits in a very short time. Her expression was somehow stiff, as if she wouldn't really know what to think about this meeting.  
  
As they all sat down, Dylan started: "I guess, you all know why I called this meeting. First of all, according to the information from Elyans, they have had an informant aboard the Andromeda. I am therefore asking you: is it anyone of you?"  
  
Everyone looked astonished and Dylan could not figure out if they are lying or not. He was quite angry about their reaction, especially, because he expected, he'd be able to recognize the informant. But they were all so astonished, that he really couldn't find out who should it be. Slowly Beka asked: "What have they had? An informant? Dylan, that's ridiculous! No one of us would ever act as an informant, especially not for the nation we never heard about before. I can't believe! Are you sure they weren't lying?"  
  
Dylan nodded: "I couldn't believe it at first too. But they reassured me. They have had so precise information, that it couldn't possibly be a coincidence. They did have a source of information here." He grimly looked at his crew, wondering if this would bring any result.  
  
"What about others? I mean, we met so many people in the past, that it is virtually impossible to exclude this possibility. And everyone of them did have some information about us. Now, if they somehow managed to combine their information, they would have know very much about us." suggested Trance.  
  
Dylan looked at her suspiciously and answered: "Well, it would be a possibility. Although I don't see a reason why Andaar would lie to me about this."  
  
"Now, come on Dylan! You couldn't possibly trust him on this! They did turn Rommie into human, haven't they? And, did they ask anyone of us for permission? Come on, you can't be that naive!" said Harper annoyed. He felt a bit insulted that Dylan suggested one of them could be a traitor.  
  
"Well, you have a point at that," confirmed Dylan. "As I see, no one is prepared to admit to have been an informant, so I'd suggest we change the subject and talk about the problem that caused me to summon this meeting." But he was reluctant to find out if Elyans were lying to him or not. But, as it seemed, he'd have to do it differently.  
  
He continued: "I don't want to loose too many words about why we are here. We are all well aware of the complexity of this situation and I suggest we immediately come to the point. And that is, how shall we organize our lives for the time, Rommie remains human. First of all, I'd like to address you, Mr. Harper. Have you checked the possibilities of constructing a new android body for Rommie and how long will it take you to do it?"  
  
Harper felt a bit uncomfortable, being caught in his thoughts about his relation to Rommie and hesitated for a moment before he answered.  
  
"I said before, that I'd need approximately three months to do it. I did some calculation, and came to the conclusion, that my previous estimation was correct. It is unfortunately not possible to do it faster. I've already started with preparations, so the work is under way. I can't say anything more at this moment. Sorry."  
  
Dylan nodded and continued: "OK, so we now have a time span in which we must reorganize us a bit. First of all: because Rommie is no longer capable of communicating with her main AI, as before, she'll also have to be assigned other duties. But, having all the data she had previously, she is still in a way our link to Andromeda while we are off the ship. I don't mean as a communication possibility, bas as someone, who can give us information, stored in Andromeda's databases. So, we will also have to rearrange our appointments at certain missions. I don't want her to expose herself to danger, for she is no longer almost indestructible. Rommie, you'll have to learn to keep yourself in the back in case we would find ourselves in a dangerous situation. And we'll have to implant you a microphone, so that you will stay in touch with me."  
  
Rommie agreed with this point, but added: "I understand. There's just one thing, I'd like to clarify: as you all know, I have always been the first one to go and it will take me some time to loose this habit or instinct. So, you'll perhaps have to remind me of it sometimes."  
  
She smiled vaguely and looked at the table. The others looked at her and on their faces some kind of amusement showed, that they are all well aware of this fact. Somehow she managed to break the stiff atmosphere of this meeting by telling such a simple thing and the further conversation was not so ice cold as it began. Everybody relaxed a bit and they discussed openly. Even Tyr managed to push his dark thought aside and took a part in the discussion.  
  
After approximately two hours, they seemingly clarified all the issues that came on their minds and the talk became more relaxed, not strictly oriented on the "Rommie issue". They also discussed what to do in the next few months. And it was general opinion, they shouldn't change the plans, they made before.  
  
Gradually, the discussion ended and one by one they all left the room, leaving only Rommie and Beka. Rommie turned to Beka and said: "There is one thing I'd like to ask you, Beka. Could I please have a moment of your time?"  
  
"Sure," answered Beka, already guessing what Rommie was up to.  
  
"Can we please do it in privacy in your quarters?"  
  
"OK, lets go then."  
  
And they went to Beka's quarters. As they arrived there, Beka sat on the bed and showed Rommie to take her place next to her. Rommie hesitantly stepped over, sat down and laid her hands in her lap and nervously began to play with her own fingers.  
  
"So, Rommie, what is it that you wanted to talk about with me?" asked Beka curiously. She couldn't help but feel a small degree of triumph that the almighty ship came to her for advice.  
  
"Well, it's ...... you know ....... that ......... thing," stuttered Rommie and stopped for a while. "About being a human woman!" Now, she finally managed to say it!  
  
"Oh, you mean, THAT thing, which occurs periodically every four weeks or so," smiled Beka and Rommie just nodded, without looking at her. She felt embarrassed, although she knew, that it was quite normal to ask. But in her thoughts she still was a warship and warships simply don't care about such minor problems.  
  
"I believe, that this ..... thing ...... won't be relevant for the next few weeks. Well, at least I guess so. But believe me, when it comes up to it, I will help you," answered Beka warmly and hugged Rommie. It surprised even her, that she could be so friendly to a woman, who was her toughest competitor. But Rommie looked so helpless, so lost, just like a little child, discovering the world around it that she simply couldn't look at her in that way.  
  
"Rommie, we might have not always agreed in the past, but believe me, if there's anything you'd like to know about being a human, just let me know. I'll try to help you as far as I can."  
  
Rommie gratefully looked at Beka, but suddenly her eyes wandered away, revealing that there is another thing that bothers her.  
  
"Is there something else, you'd like me to help you with," asked Beka.  
  
Rommie stood up and began pacing around the room. Then she stopped, looked at Beka and asked: "Can you tell me, how it is to love someone?"  
  
Beka was completely taken by surprise at this question and gasped for air. She couldn't bring a single word out of her. It seemed to her, as if someone had just punched her in the stomach and blew the wind out of her sails. After a while she managed to speak: "I don't think I really understand what you're up to, Rommie? Do you mean love in general or being in love with someone?"  
  
Rommie nervously intertwined her fingers and answered: "Beka, I have no idea what love is. I have had this experience with Gabriel, but it's been different. We were both androids, but now ...... being a human, it changes everything. I know, theoretically, almost everything, but how is it in real life....... Can you please tell me?"  
  
Beka still hadn't quite recovered from the shock and blinked slowly at Rommie: "Well, if I try: when you are in love with someone, you feel this urging desire to be close to him, to touch him. You get butterflies in your belly, daydream about him and can't sleep at night, turning around in your bed, imagining you're with him. You long for his embraces, his kisses and more. But, why are you asking me this? Is there someone you feel about in this way?"  
  
In her mind Beka knew she wouldn't like the answer if Rommie would answer her. She prayed not to hear her answer. It hurt like hell to know, you've just been pushed aside. She cursed herself for saying all this. But it's been said and nothing could change this fact. She'll just have to cope with the consequences.  
  
Rommie listened to her carefully and realized, Beka described exactly what she felt about Dylan. She was taken by this sudden revelation and wondered if she should answer or not. But, finally she decided to do it. She couldn't possibly know that Beka was in the same position too. She didn't have that certain female instinct yet. So she nodded slowly: "Yes, there is someone."  
  
Beka took a deep breath, knowing, that her worst fears will come true in a second or so. And yet she couldn't help but ask: "And who is it, if I may ask?"  
  
"Dylan."  
  
One word. One simple, short word. One name. And it caused her world to collapse. All her hopes, all her dreams suddenly exploded in a firework of pain, anger, jealousy. Damn, why did she allow herself to get involved in this! Beka felt like her little universe imploded in a second. There was nothing left, but broken pieces of her life, flashing past her eyes. Her whole future was suddenly like scattered leaves, covering the ground underneath the trees and letting you know that the long cold winter is inevitably at the door. Beka almost choked and couldn't answer. She looked at Rommie, but didn't saw her. She saw Dylan, holding Rommie in his arms instead. She saw them kissing, smiling, caressing, sharing secrets. It was Rommie, not her, who Dylan wanted. In this moment Beka would be glad to be light years away. She wished she'd never met Gerentex and never saved Andromeda Ascendant from the event horizon. Then she'd never met Dylan and her world would still be intact.  
  
Rommie looked at her with confused eyes. She suddenly regretted to have said it. In this moment she realized, that Beka was also far more attached to Dylan than she'd be prepared to admit. And also her world instantly became darker. Fear of loosing someone who she even hadn't had yet, emerged. She realized she'd have to fight for Dylan. Not only with Dylan himself, now she has a worthy competitor. And it was someone, whom she wanted to help her the most. But her stubbornness suddenly took her over. Good, if she has to fight, then she'll do it! She will not let Dylan slip away from her! She won't be a good little soldier, a small innocent girl any more! She'll use every weapon she has, everything she possesses to make him hers. And in this second she thought, that it maybe isn't so bad to be human. Now, as a human, she has definitely more chances to win Dylan's love.  
  
Both women stared at each other with recognition, that they suddenly became opponents in an ancient fight, fight that has been carried out among humans for millenniums. 


	9. Woman's Weapons

9  
  
In next few days, their relations, based on new facts slowly managed to become a daily routine. As of first, they have had some troubles adapting. Especially Tyr, Harper and Beka have had their problems, watching how the relation between Dylan and Rommie changed from day to day. It was more than obvious, that Dylan looked at Rommie differently as before. Slowly, step by step, she managed to persuade him, that it is of his best interest, to include her in his life more than before. And their relation slowly evolved into a man-woman relation. There were no emotional outbursts, yet. But it was clear, that emotional tension between them grew and it was in fact only a matter of time, when they'd get to the point of no return, when they'd gave in, and admit their true feelings for each other.  
  
They were just exiting the slipstream near the Amandura system, as they received a distress call from a nearby planet. It was very disturbed, so that they could hardly understand it, but they did understand, that Kalderans have attacked the planet.  
  
"It seems, that our dear friends Kalderans are everywhere and are virtually asking to get their butts kicked," commented Harper sarcastically upon hearing the news.  
  
Dylan was looking angry and was just walking around the bridge in silence. After some rounds, he finally stopped and looked at Tyr: "It seems, we'll have to intervene. Andromeda, do you detect any ships around the planets?"  
  
Rommie opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the main AI, appearing on the screen: "No, Dylan I do not detect any ships in this system. Also my long range sensors don't give me any data about possible ships."  
  
Rommie looked annoyed at the AI, which returned the same look and disappeared.  
  
In fact, it was interesting to see, how the relation between Rommie and Andromeda changed in a past few days. As more as Rommie took upon human habits, as more as she got attached to Dylan, the more annoyed looked Andromeda at all this. If it wouldn't be stupid, someone might think, Andromeda is getting jealous at Rommie's newly established relation with Dylan.  
  
Dylan caught the exchange of these looks between Rommie and Andromeda and smiled a bit. "You now Rommie, you'll have to get used, that sometimes it must be Andromeda to answer my questions. Not to underestimate your capabilities, but it's just ... you no longer have the connection with the AI and in such cases, it will have to be her to answer me."  
  
Rommie looked at him with some kind of helplessness in her eyes: "I know, Dylan, but the moment you request an information and call my name, I try to react as before. I've been doing it for so many years and it's hard to forget it in a few days."  
  
Dylan nodded and added: "Well, I have a suggestion, how to make it easier. Of course, if you both agree," and he looked expectantly at the screen. Andromeda's AI appeared and looked at Dylan.  
  
"So, we all noticed, that you two have had, let's say, a small dispute over some issues lately. And as a matter of fact, you do have more and more different personalities. So, in order to avoid possible misunderstandings, I suggest, we all adapt a bit to it and use name Andromeda for you," and he looked at the AI, "and Rommie for you," and he looked at Rommie.  
  
Rommie and AI looked at each other and slowly both nodded.  
  
"Well, that would be solved. But now, to continue. Tyr, Trance, you'll go with me to the planet. We must find out what happened down there. Beka, you have the command."  
  
He just wanted to turn and leave as he heard Rommie: "No, Dylan, I strongly disagree. I won't stay on Andromeda. I want to go to the planet too."  
  
He turned around in surprise and looked at Rommie, who left her place behind the console and stood right behind him, her arms crossed behind her back. "How do you mean, you won't stay aboard Andromeda? It was my specific order and you are disobeying it?" He sounded very hard and angry, but it didn't scare Rommie as it would have done just some days ago. The circumstances have changed and she became much more self-conscious and much more prepared to argue with Dylan. Especially in such cases, when he was involved. She thought to herself, that she couldn't possibly let him go down there alone, not after the Kalderan attack.  
  
Rommie looked him straight in the eyes, not withdrawing. They stood there for a moment and then Dylan sighed and asked: "And why do you disobey my order?"  
  
"Because I know I can be of a much more help on the planet then here on Andromeda. The fact is, I have more experience in such situation than you. And therefore I insist I go with you. Not to forget the database, which is now as a memory still in me."  
  
Dylan sighed. He was pretty sure, that it could be dangerous down there and was trying to protect Rommie from getting into danger. But, on the other hand, he knew, that he wouldn't be able to persuade her to stay on Andromeda, if she really decided to go with him. He also noticed the growing self-consciousness, which Rommie expressed, and this, combined with her stubbornness, of which she had more than enough even before, as an android, she was a formidable opponent and someone, with whom it really wasn't easy to play around.  
  
"OK, if you insist, then come with us. But I warn you: no stupid heroic actions, understood? You'll stay behind me all the time. And should it become dangerous, you'll seek the first possible shelter and you'll not get involved in the fight. If you are ready to accept this conditions, you can come along. If not, you stay put!"  
  
Rommie smiled at Dylan, satisfied, that she managed to persuade him and confirmed: "I accept the conditions, SIR!"  
  
Dylan couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, especially seeing her sparkling eyes. He really couldn't miss her enthusiasm to go with him. And once more, like so often in the past few days, he admired her for coping so well with the new situation. He noticed also, she's been acting more woman- like towards him and it was a pleasant feeling. He caught himself in the thought, that she's a really remarkable woman, not only beautiful, but also intelligent, compassionate, brave. He noticed that such thoughts began to distract his attention from other duties and chased them away. For a while it even worked.  
  
"OK, then let's go. Tyr, you take care of weapons, Trance, you prepare the medical equipment and you Rommie, you gather all necessary scanners and other instruments we could need on the planet. We leave in 10 minutes."  
  
They went their own way to fulfill their assignments and met in 10 minutes at Maru on the hangar deck. In order to avoid possible troubles, they decided not to wear their uniforms and put on some civilian clothes rather. Rommie, for some mysterious reason chose to wear black pants and a top, which left her bellybutton uncovered and put a leather jacket on. Dylan gasped for air as he saw her coming his way. She looked so feminine, so desirable that he could hardly control his thoughts and convince himself to look the other way. So he missed Rommie's self-assured smile as she saw his reaction to her choice of clothing. Yes, Rommie really came a long way in these few days! A long way from being an avatar to being a woman, who knows perfectly well how to attract the man she had chosen. And she was obviously working very hard on this matter. She never missed a chance to show her best feminine side to Dylan. May it be with clothing, with looks, with hairstyling, with small, innocent touches. She definitely was fighting her battle to win his love.  
  
TBC 


	10. Reflections Of the Past

This part is somehow "philosophic" or, better, deals with the past quite a lot. But, the present is based on the past and sometimes we have to know it to understand what's goin' on.  
  
******************************  
  
10 - Reflections Of the Past  
  
As Maru slowly left the Andromeda hangar, they all kept quiet. Tyr took over the helm, Dylan stood behind him, while Rommie and Trance worked on their consoles in the back. No one wanted to say a word, they all thought about what they are to find on the planet. They've had some experiences with Kalderans before. And they were not pleasant. Once they barely survived the encounter. Well, they had a loss to claim, though - Trance's tail. Rommie knew them too. She remembered all too well on the encounter with them at Ral Partia, as they almost got her trapped. She smiled at this thought. It was Dylan, who came to save her from them. She never really thanked him for that. Would it now be appropriate time to do it? She hesitated a bit, but then decided, she might as well do it. So she left her place behind the console. After all, they were in a flight and there was not much to do. Trance could easily manage everything by herself.  
  
She stepped to Dylan, who was still standing behind Tyr and staring through the cockpit windows to the planet. It was not far away; perhaps ten minutes of flight were left. Dylan was quiet; his mind was not with this flight. In his eyes you could see that he was mentally absent. Rommie stepped beside him and crossed her arms behind her back. She thought of it - silly, it was the habit she had acquired as an avatar and she still couldn't let loose of it. She looked through the window, trying to find the right words how to start. While her mind searched for appropriate formulation, she noticed, that Dylan turned his face to her and looked at her with unhidden interest. His eyes suddenly became more vivid and even sparkled a bit.  
  
She turned her head, looked into his blue eyes and said: "Dylan, there is something I never told you. Do you remember, when we were at Ral Partia, and fighting the Kalderans, I got trapped and you came like a prince on a white horse to save me? Well, I never thanked you for doing that. It really wasn't your task to save the avatar."  
  
Dylan looked a bit astonished by these words: "Rommie, I'm not sure if I understood you right. Why wouldn't it be my task to save you? I mean; you're not just an avatar. Huh, I mean, you weren't, I mean you were never just an avatar. You were always a member of my crew and I don't leave my crewmembers behind. You should know that. And, besides - you are everything that's left from my old life. And therefore, I would risk my life to save you if it would be necessary."  
  
Rommie smiled gratefully at him and said: "Thanks Dylan. I .... I really don't know what to say. I mean .... I always had a feeling of being somehow less worth than the others. I can't explain it. It's just the feeling that I had. You know, just like you said that I'm everything that you have left from the past, the same goes for me to. You're all that I have and I don't want to loose you. I care too much for you." She suddenly realized, she had almost confessed her love and she blushed. To hide it, she quickly turned away and said: "I ... I ..... should return to my console. I think we're going to land soon and I'll be needed there." She tried to step away, but suddenly felt Dylan's hands on her upper arms, holding her still.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! Now, Rommie, wait a minute. What did you just say? Hey, look at me!" he turned her to gaze into her confused eyes, which were trying desperately to avoid his look. "Look at me, please, Rommie!" he repeated.  
  
She gathered all remnants of her courage and raised her eyes to look into his. She really didn't understand what he was up to.  
  
Dylan now released his grip and said softly: "Rommie, I apologize if I ever gave you the reason to believe, you were less worth than the others. It may be, that I sometimes really forgot that you are a sentient being, a person and capable of all emotions. And it could be, that I hurt you, without really realizing it. And if such things happened I want to apologize too. I really had no excuse to act that way. And yes, I meant what I said about you, being my only link with the past. Perhaps that's one of the reasons I sometimes didn't treat you like I should. You were always there, never complained and I took you for granted." He stopped a bit and looked into her huge dark eyes, which were looking at him so softly, that it almost hurt. He could see in those eyes, that she wanted to hear these words, that she had been hurt in the past and that she already forgave him. "I care for you too, Rommie. Very much. And I don't want to loose you. Not because you were an avatar, which you clearly are not any more. Not because you were the physical manifestation of Andromeda. Not because you were a crewmember. The real reason is, that I'm afraid of loosing the only soul, which understands me, the only person who really cares for me. That's the reason."  
  
Upon ending his speech he looked into her eyes again. This time he could see a joy into them, he could see that his words made her happy. And instantly, upon seeing her so happy, also his mood changed from concerned to happiness. He could see in her eyes, that she cares for him even more than she admitted. They clearly reflected all her emotions, all her love. He scared a bit, for he wasn't prepared to admit it yet. But he knew, also his words reflected only a fragment of his true feelings. As he looked at her now, at this small, fragile, vulnerable and yet so desirable and beautiful woman, he couldn't help but realize that he already crossed the invisible border, which divided his personal life from his professionalism. He didn't act on it, yet. But now, it was like a puzzle fitting together. The last pieces of this giant puzzle, representing the complexity of their relation, slipped into their places and a shiny picture was now completed.  
  
It began a long time ago. Perhaps even in the very moment, he first put his foot on Andromeda's bridge. He can still remember his astonishment as she appeared on the screen to greet him, her new captain. Her beauty has taken him aback, and in time, he learned to value her personality. She was different from all the AI s he had contact with before. They were all capable of thinking, capable of making conclusions, but never had objections to the orders that were given to them. But with Andromeda, it was different. No, she never objected his orders; she always fulfilled them. But, when he was alone, in privacy of his own cabin, she would sometimes appear as a hologram and asked for some explanations of his orders, or maybe just to tell him, that she didn't agree completely. But she always did it with style. She was never offended, she never complained and she most definitely never said a harsh word to him. She just wanted to state, that she has an attitude. And her attitude was one of the aspects, he became to value more and more each day of their cooperation. The more their relation deepened, the more respect he felt for her. She has always been a formidable companion. And now, thinking back, he realized, that he even then felt some kind of bond between them. Surely, it wasn't a bond that could exist between a man and a woman, but nevertheless, he missed her when he was absent from the ship and he often caught himself, thinking of her while he was with Sarah. He even confessed that to Sarah, but she just laughed at him and told him, it would be quite normal to feel that way. After all, he spent more time with Andromeda than with her. And they were dependant on each other. But now, as he looked back, he realized, he felt more than he was supposed to. He had always been pretending, it was just professionalism.  
  
After Harper made that gorgeous android body for her, everything changed. Oh God, he can still remember the day she walked out on her own bridge in all her natural beauty and saved his ass! Every time he recalls at that moment, he must laugh at his reactions then. He had been so shocked by her appearance then, that he really forgot how to react. He needed some seconds to gather his thoughts, and stop staring at that beautiful incarnation of the personality, he liked so much. And in that very moment he realized, that their relation is going to change thoroughly. Yes, they both complied with the Protocol. Damn, they still do, although it isn't even valid any more! She is no longer the ship's avatar. Well, what on earth is she after all? A normal crewmember? An officer of the Highguard? A woman, representing his heart's desire?  
  
He didn't realize how long they have been staring in each other's eyes. He lost a feeling of time and space. He caught himself drowning in those dark eyes, which resembled the black diamonds, sparkling in the light and yet so deep, almost bottomless. His mouth dried and his hands trembled. And then he heard Tyr's voice: "Dylan, we are approaching the planet. We shall be landing in a couple of minutes."  
  
Dylan forced himself to let Rommie go and turned his head to Trance: "Do we pick any signals from the surface?"  
  
"Negative," answered Trance dryly. Dylan looked back at Rommie, just to see her going to take her place at the console. He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with a hand. He was well aware of the fact that he must concentrate on the task they have to fulfill. And this thoughts of Rommie weren't exactly what he needed just now. They distracted him heavily and that was one thing, he couldn't afford. He walked over to Tyr and concentrated on the problem, they were about to cope with.  
  
TBC 


	11. On Assignment

11 - On Assignment  
  
They landed on an open field, not very far away from the location from which they received the distress call. As they switched off all systems, Dylan gathered all around him and explained his plan.  
  
"We do not know what is awaiting us. We don't even know if someone is still alive. Maybe the Kalderans are still somewhere hiding. First, we have to reach the source of the signal. Then we'll see what the situation will require. I expect we'll have to split up in two groups. Tyr and Trance, you'll be one group and Rommie, you'll go with me. Take all necessary equipment with you and all the armaments you can carry. Don't forget that we're on hostile territory and must expect the worst. Our goal is to find out what happened here and to find possible survivors. Just remember to be extremely careful."  
  
Everybody nodded and they took all what they needed in order to fulfill the mission.  
  
After leaving Maru, they made their way to the buildings they registered about half a mile further. The way was leading through the forested area, for they landed on a small clearance, which was surrounded by trees on all sides. Tyr took the obligation to be the first on the trail, followed by Trance. Rommie was going third and Dylan was the last. He had a bad feeling about all this and he just wanted to make sure, they wouldn't be ambushed. And besides, he was worried about Rommie, for it was her first mission since she had turned human. And he wasn't really sure if she could adapt fast enough to the fact that she was very much vulnerable now.  
  
Tyr headed into direction in which the scanners registered the buildings. He carried a big gauss gun and some forcelances with him. His step was quick, but yet very careful and his eyes blinked all around him, trying to find a possible threat. He growled quietly: "I don't like this forest. It is a perfect place to make an ambush. Let's go as fast as possible. Trance, you take over the left side and I'll take over the right side. Remember, should you notice anything threatening, shoot first and then ask!"  
  
Trance just nodded. She also had a bad feeling about this forest. It was somehow threatening and she couldn't get rid of the vision, something very bad is going to happen to them. She tried to think about this situation - had she seen it in the future, but couldn't really find any memories. She concluded she'd have to be even more careful as before.  
  
Rommie wasn't exactly completely concentrated to the mission. She still saw Dylan's eyes in front of her as he was staring at her. She clearly saw his emotions and it made her feel very happy. She shook her head to chase away these thoughts and to concentrate on the task. Somehow she managed it, and feeling of Dylan's breathe on her back, made her feel safe. She knew now, he'd do anything in his power to protect her. And she knew very well, she'd also do anything to protect him. Her human emotions, her instincts haven't evolved enough yet to judge the situation, but nevertheless, she too had some strange feeling. As if something would be lurking in the woods that spread before them. She caught up Trance's pace and they continued through the high grass, which was covering the clearance.  
  
As they stepped into the forest, the light dimmed and the vision lessened. They found a narrow path, leading straight into the forest just in their direction. Tyr took the path and continued quickly, yet carefully, while looking constantly at all sides. He tried to see everything that could possibly endanger them and to destroy any possible enemies, which might have been hiding in there.  
  
They continued through the forest and managed to cross it without any threats detected. As they stepped out from under the trees, they saw some buildings in front of them. They counted five buildings and they didn't seem to be damaged. But they couldn't detect any living beings there.  
  
"Rommie, do scanners show any presence of life forms in the buildings?" asked Dylan as they stopped. He stepped to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Rommie checked the scanners and shook her head. "No, according to the scans, there are no living beings inside. But the readings are somehow disturbed. It seems, that the buildings are very well shielded, so I cannot confirm it without any doubts. We'll have to go inside to get complete scans." She looked at him worried and added: "Dylan, I'm not sure if it's safe to simply go inside. There might be some Kalderans, hiding inside and I can't detect them."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Rommie," reassured her Dylan. "We'll be very careful."  
  
They started towards the biggest building, which they assumed to be the command center. "I wonder, what this buildings were used for?" remarked Trance quietly.  
  
"Scans show, that it is some kind of environmental center," replied Rommie. "I get readings, that in the biggest building various controls are placed. Especially ones for communications and for complete control of the atmosphere. Additionally there is a wide array of sensors, which should have been used for detecting the oncoming ships. Their technology is however a bit old, so the range of the sensors isn't exactly overwhelming."  
  
"Well, in that case, we should go in there first," said Dylan in a dark tone. He expected troubles to come. And he was a bit nervous, not knowing how the things could turn out. "We go in and then we'll have to split in two groups. Rommie, do you have any data about location of these controls?"  
  
Rommie nodded: "Yes, as far as I can judge, the communications center is located on the ground floor, while other controls are under the surface, about five stories deep."  
  
"OK, then we'll make it so: Tyr and Trance, you try to find out if the underground controls are still functional, while Rommie and me will try to find the communications control room and see if we can access their recordings. Maybe we will be able to reconstruct what happened here."  
  
They were already close to the building and their nervousness grew with every step they made. Rommie was all the time carefully checking the scans, which didn't reveal anything more than what they already knew. Still no traces of life signs in the buildings. The tension was virtually hanging in the air and no one really was prepared to talk too much.  
  
As they stood in front of a big door of the building, they noticed it has been forcefully opened and Dylan's face smirked: "I guess, they have had a not so nice visit here."  
  
"You're right," confirmed Rommie. "According to the readings, this door has been fired at from kalderan weapons. The security system is down. In fact, all systems are down. It looks like the complete control had been shut off."  
  
"OK, then, let's do it," sighed Dylan and entered the building. As they stepped in, they found themselves in a large lobby, with many doors along the walls. Otherwise, aside from a nice arrangement of some strange plants in the middle of the lobby, the place was completely empty. No tables, no chairs, no nothing. They stopped and looked around. "So, what do we do now? Does anybody have any idea which doors are leading to the control rooms?" remarked Tyr and held his gun at hand, just for a case.  
  
"I guess, we're all unwise," answered Dylan. "Let's just go and try." He went over to one door, which stood partially open and carefully pushed them aside as to be able to look inside. He saw a long corridor behind the door. No plates, no signs, just blank white walls with another door at the far end of the corridor. He stepped back and tried another door. The same picture. They gradually opened all the doors and they always got the same impression - a long, white corridor, with another door at the adjacent end. They gathered again in the lobby and looked helplessly at each other.  
  
Finally Dylan broke the silence: "As it seems, we have no other possibility than to check each corridor separately. So, Rommie and I are going to check the first door on the right, you both try the one on the left. If you find nothing, just simply return here and try another one. But, maintain the contact with us. You should report every ten minutes and tell us what you've found. In case you find something that look like a command center, report in-between. Well, good luck!" With these words, he grabbed Rommie's hand and headed for the first door on the right. Tyr and Trance nodded and turned to the left.  
  
As they entered the corridor, Dylan asked: "Do you get any reliable readings from this part of the building?"  
  
Rommie just shook her head, but then remembered, he's not looking at her and answered: "Nothing new. The scans are still blurred and incomplete. But I know for sure, there are no life signs in the closest range, about 150 feet around us."  
  
"Well, at least we can hope no one is waiting here to wish us a nice day," grinned Dylan.  
  
Rommie gave him a questioning look and as he noticed it, he added: "I'm just kiddin' Rommie. I wouldn't expect anyone here to be pleased to meet us. Except if there were any survivors."  
  
She didn't comment on this, so they continued down the corridor in silence. Dylan held his forcelance ready in his hand, while Rommie carried the scanner and had her weapons at her hip. However, she carried the scanner in her left hand to be able to pull her forcelance immediately, should it proved to be necessary.  
  
The corridor was about 100 feet long and as they reached the other end, they stopped in front of the door there. Rommie lifted her hand to push the opening button, but Dylan stopped her: "Wait! I'll go first. Remember the condition, under which I allowed you to come with?" and looked her questioningly.  
  
Rommie smiled and nodded: "You see, how hard it is for me to forget the habits I had before."  
  
"Well, you'll have to! Otherwise I'll have to leave you on Andromeda next time!" stated Dylan with a smile. He really didn't have the intention to do so, but he was concerned about her and wanted to prevent any possible threat to her. He stepped to the door and pushed Rommie behind himself. She willingly gave in and remained behind his back. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt the warmth of his body. It was a nice feeling. She could feel such sensations before, as an android, but it was somehow different, more ... real this time. She thought 'So, human sensations are different from android ones. It's more direct, not processed but felt. I could really get used to this.'  
  
Dylan pushed the button and the door swung open. He stepped to the side, holding Rommie with his left arm behind him and pointed with his forcelance into the room that just came into his sight. It was a small room, which obviously served as some kind of office. There were two tables and chairs in there, as well as some other chairs at the walls. On the left wall there were two doors, which were closed. No one was in there, so he stepped inside with Rommie in close pursuit. He headed for the first door on the wall and opened it. As they opened, he saw another office, but no door. "Well, it seems, this is a dead end street. Let's try the other one."  
  
He opened the other door and this time he saw a big room, with computers and various control panels along the walls. "It seems, we have found something. Can you recognize any of this equipment Rommie?"  
  
"Sure! I think this is a control room for the building. I see there are video panels, controlling different corridors and rooms inside it. Maybe we can find out, where the communications center is," replied Rommie.  
  
They entered and checked the panels. Each had its own video screen and under the screen there was everywhere a tag, depicting which room it showed. "Nice! Now we can check out, where the communications center is," said Dylan satisfied.  
  
They strolled along the panels and suddenly Rommie stopped: "Here! This one is for the communications center. It is situated in Section B, Level 0, Room 12. Now we just have to find out, where is this section B. Maybe they have a plan somewhere."  
  
"Well done. Rommie, do you think you could find the switch to turn these monitors on?"  
  
"I can try," answered Rommie and sat behind one of the consoles. She checked it and then touched some fields on it. Suddenly the screen lit up and they could see the picture of the room it has been monitoring. It was completely empty and deserted. Rommie tried some more operation and then turned to Dylan: "Dylan, I think this system has been shut down in emergency. I can see, that the recordings end abruptly without proper shut down procedure. They were probably overruned by the Kalderans and simply shut down the system to protect something."  
  
"Can you get it up again?" Dylan was curious, why would they shut down the system. He got a vague idea, that there must be something that they wanted to hide from Kalderans at any price.  
  
Rommie nodded: "I think it shouldn't be a problem." For few seconds she played around the console and then all the screens lit up und soft humming of ventilation system filled the air. "Done!" she said with a smile and turned to Dylan.  
  
He smiled back and gave her a friendly tap on a shoulder: "Thanks Rommie! You're really a treasure!"  
  
She blushed at his words that flattered her. Not in the way she'd like to, but nevertheless. As Dylan saw it, he quickly withdrew his hand, and hastily looked away. "Well, now let's try to find out, what they were so desperately trying to hide."  
  
Rommie turned back to the console and worked on it. After a while she said: "It might be more difficult as we think. There are some databases, which are protected and the level of protection is very high. I believe, I can break the codes, but it will take some time. So, I suggest, you just sit down and relax a bit."  
  
Dylan nodded and sat beside her. As he looked at her, working and being fully concentrated at her work, he again admired her beauty. Suddenly a streak of her hair fell down and partially covered her face. Without really knowing what he's doing, he reached out and gently stroke the streak back. Rommie stopped her work and looked at him in surprise. He realized what he'd done and blushed while withdrawing his hand. "Um .. sorry, Rommie. I .. I don't know why I've done it."  
  
Rommie's expression changed to a mild smile as she said: "Don't be sorry Dylan. I found it very nice from you. I .. I think I liked it a lot." She blushed too at these words and dropped her eyes. She wished he hadn't withdrawn his hand. If felt so comfortable, touching her cheek, stroking her hair. Her body cried for his touch and she looked at him, directly in his eyes. She didn't want to hide her feelings any more. Her eyes revealed everything she hoped for, everything she wanted so desperately to come true.  
  
Dylan was taken aback by this look that burnt into him like a dagger. He realized she wants him, she wants his touch, his love. He slowly lifted his hand again and placed it on her cheek. She tenderly cocked her head a bit, so as to feel his hand and continued to look at him. Dylan felt, how a flood of emotion overwhelmed him and he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. Her soft skin felt so silky under his fingers, so tender and warm. He pulled her closer and before he could realize what's going on, his lips were on hers. The tenderness of this touch sent a jolt through his body and he felt, like something that disappeared long ago came back: love, tenderness, satisfaction. He tried to withstand, but lost. The touch of her lips on his was the most beautiful sensation he experienced in the years.  
  
Suddenly, somehow embarrassed, he withdrew: "Sorry, Rommie ... it .. it shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."  
  
Rommie's big dark eyes looked at him: "Please, Dylan, don't be sorry. I wanted it. And I wanted it desperately to happen. So please, don't apologize, just tell me it's true."  
  
Dylan was taken aback by this sudden confession. He really didn't want his feelings to burst out so suddenly, but . here it was. It happened and nothing in this universe could reverse it. "Rommie, yes, it's true. But we shouldn't let ourselves be carried away by emotions right now. We have work to do. Maybe we should concentrate on it. We'll discuss this whole thing later, when we are back on Andromeda, OK?"  
  
Rommie smiled. She finally got him admit his feelings for her! And she didn't mind him backing up now. She was aware of the fact, that they both need a clear mind right now. So she just nodded and turned back to the console.  
  
After some seconds she said cheerfully: "I did it Dylan, I'm in! Now I'm looking for some interesting data." She suddenly went completely still and her eyes opened wide in disbelief. Her lips parted and she turned to Dylan with such a shock in her face, he'd never seen before. Then she spoke, spitting each word separately from her mouth and almost choking on them: "Dylan .. you ... won't .. believe .. what ... I've ... found!" 


	12. Love Stinks

Sorry for the delay, but I've been extremely busy last weeks, so it's quite difficult to get to the writing. Unfortunately, I can't promise it will get better. I can just hope that you'll still stay with me. I'll post new chapter as fast as possible, promised!  
  
*************************  
  
12 - Love Stinks  
  
Beka was nervously pacing around and cursing. She felt like she'd been left out by not taking a part at the assignment down on the planet. "Damn, why did Dylan took Rommie along? She is no more capable of protecting him. Even more, I think she'll distract him from his duties. As if I wouldn't have noticed, how he looks at her! Damn!" She continued walking around and didn't even notice Harper's looks. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes, not really knowing what to think about it. He had rarely seen her so nervous before.  
  
"Boss, why are you so nervous? I think that they will be perfectly well down there. I wouldn't worry about them."  
  
"I don't worry about them all!" snapped Beka. "I just think it's not appropriate that Dylan decided Rommie could come along. I mean, she's not an android and she surely isn't capable of acting in extreme situations properly. She'll only be in a way if it comes to a fight."  
  
Harper's eyes grew wide and a sudden thought shot through his mind. "Is it really possible, that Beka is jealous of Rommie?" Well, to be honest, he also didn't appreciate Dylan taking Rommie with him, but in the past few days he realized, that it is no use if he tries to interfere with their relation. He noticed the tension between them and soon enough he concluded, that it is inevitable, that they will find a way to come closer. Rommie still treated him like she did before, but nothing more. And, after all; he wasn't her creator any more. He was just another member of the crew, an engineer who took care of the ship. And Rommie was no more a part of the ship, so his relation to her degraded into a relation between two crewmembers. And, to be honest, although it was very hard for him, he gradually accepted the fact, he has no chance of becoming closer to her. And now he realized, that also Beka wasn't as unimpressed as she pretended to be. He suddenly understood why she'd been acting a bit odd sometimes, giving strange looks to Dylan and Rommie.  
  
"Boss," he started carefully, trying to sound neutral, "I don't think Dylan made a mistake by taking Rommie along. She knows her thing about the computers and can be very useful if they have to break into some programs."  
  
"I didn't speak about her capabilities as an computer expert. I just simply stated, they might fall into a fight and she might not be very useful at that!" answered Beka angrily.  
  
Harper stood still for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Should he try to sort out things or should he let it go? After a while he decided, it's about a time, Beka realizes the inevitable and the sooner she does, the better would it be for the whole crew and for her especially. After all, the new android body was being built and who knows, how the things will turn out once Rommie's ego would be transferred back to an android body.  
  
"I think we should talk," mention he carefully, looking at Beka.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, not really knowing how to respond. "What the hell do we have to talk about?"  
  
"Boss, I really don't want to get into your personal affairs, but I think, you are taking it too personally. I mean, after all, Dylan is our captain and has the right to decide whom he takes on a mission and who stays here. But, I think, we have to discuss something else."  
  
Before he could continue, Beka cut him: "Mr. Harper! Just because you are an engineer and we've known each other for a long time know, it doesn't give you the right to tell me if I'm taking it too personally or not. I'm perfectly capable of dividing my personal feelings from my professionalism."  
  
Harper shrugged a bit, but he didn't want to back up now. "Sorry, but I don't think so. I think that you're letting your feelings influence your professional behavior and your judgment. Look, I know we all have our problems adapting to the new circumstances. But we must accept them. At least until we reinstall the old situation again. I mean, we have to cope with the fact, that there is much more than just professional relation between Dylan and Rommie now. I don't like it, but I accept it. I can't do anything else. And I think, you should do the same."  
  
Beka took few steps towards Harper and her eyes revealed her anger: "How dare you, Harper! How dare you say I don't accept this situation!"  
  
Harper retreated a step, seeing dangerous glistening of Beka's eyes, but still didn't want to back up. It was about the time they once for all clear this latent problem, which presented a constant threat to the crew. "Beka, please, try to understand me. Look, as Rommie became human, I thought that I might get a chance to come closer to her. But I never really had one. I know she sees only Dylan and I decided I'd rather forget about my dreams. It's hard, it hurts, but it's the only way. And as I see, you also have more than just professional feelings for Dylan. Believe me Beka, it won't work! Dylan has eyes only for Rommie. I hate to be the one who say this to you, but it's the truth. The only, though painful truth! And the sooner you accept it the better for you and us."  
  
Beka suddenly stopped. Her arms fell down, and she hanged her head. What Harper was trying to tell her was the truth. She knew that before, just didn't want to admit it. The past few days have been a living hell for her. She noticed how Dylan changed his attitude towards Rommie. Every time he looked at her his face brightened and he smiled at her, even if she wasn't aware of that. And every time she saw it, she gave him that million volt, shining smile of hers. Beka recalled the discussion she had with Rommie after the meeting. She knew then already, Rommie wouldn't just allow Dylan slip away from her. And she couldn't let her do it. But with each hour, with each minute afterwards she was loosing ground under her feet and Rommie was gaining it.   
  
Beka sighed and looked at Harper with such a pain in her eyes, that it hurt him. "I know, Harper. I know. But it's so hard. I have been living on a hope for such a long time and as I finally got a bit closer, this change came and destroyed everything I've build up before with just one wipe. I hate to admit it, but you're right. I have been hoping Dylan would see what I feel for him, but he only has eyes for Rommie. Yes, I wish her nothing good and I'm ashamed of it. But it's stronger than me."  
  
Harper took a step towards Beka and laid his hand on her shoulder: "I know it hurts. But you'll have to cope with it. Please, believe me, the best thing would be if you persuade yourself, there is absolutely no chance of you and Dylan getting together. It has never been an option, trust me. I've been watching them for a long time now. Dylan has always had some special relation with Rommie, from the first day on. She represented much more than just a ship's avatar for him, although he never admitted it to himself. And now, I think it's only a matter of days or hours, until he finally gives in."  
  
Beka looked extremely miserable and hung her eyes, without responding to him. Yes, she was perfectly aware of that fact. She was perfectly aware, that Dylan would fall for Rommie very soon. And, although it hurt, although it hurt like hell, she knew Harper was right. She looked him into his eyes and saw compassion in them. She saw his hurt and it was a bit relieving, to see, she's not alone in this mess getting hurt. She sighed: "Yeah, Harper, I know that. I know I should erase him from my thoughts. Oh God, if it only wouldn't be so hard! I know you've been hurt too. Let's just try to help each other get over it. Agreed?"  
  
Harper smiled and nodded: "Boss, I will always be there for you, believe me. I really didn't think I'd get over it. Well, to be honest - I'm not over it yet, but at least, the pain is bearable. I can now even be happy for Rommie and just hope she'd be happy too. You know, I've been watching her a bit more thoroughly last days. Believe me, she really loves him. Maybe now even more, as she is no more an android. I guess it's the hormones that sped up her feelings. And please, don't be mad at her. You see, it's just the way it is with you. She can't help falling in love with him, just as you can't help. The only, though painful, devastating difference is, that she has his love and you not."  
  
He stopped for a second and then, seeing the pain in her eyes continued: "Look, Beka, I don't expect you to get over it over night. I know it's impossible. But, you must get over it. Otherwise it could jeopardize us all. Try to look at this the way I do; try to be happy for him. Yeah, it's very easy to say, but very difficult to act on it. But, with the time, the pain won't sting so bitter as it does right now. Besides, don't forget, we are working on restoring the previous situation. Rommie will get a new body, her personality will be transferred back again and who knows ......... maybe Dylan will then change his mind."  
  
"Just hopeful wishing, Harper! Do you really believe he'd start something with her just to abandon her later? No, no, that's impossible. OK, I might not get Dylan, but I still do respect him. And I know him good enough to know, he wouldn't just finish a relation like that. He does have his dignity and I believe if he'd start something with Rommie, it wouldn't be just one night stand. Besides, Harper, have you maybe thought of the possibility, that Rommie or Dylan or perhaps even both, could reconsider their standpoints? Maybe they will no longer want Rommie's personality to be transferred back to the android body. I mean, Rommie now has a chance to experience everything we humans do, without having to be aware she's an android! And, seeing her love for Dylan, it might be of an advantage for her, to simply remain in her human body. Do you get the point?"  
  
Harper gasped for air and looked astonished: "Geez, I have really never thought of that! I was always considering it definite, that the transfer back to an android is inevitable. But, on the other hand, if I try to see the things the way you just explained, you might have right! And we couldn't do a damn thing to change it!" His eyes grew wide and a certain amount of horror could be seen in them. Nope, he never even thought of such possibility. And now, as Beka explained it, he was beginning to se the point of it.  
  
Beka bitterly smiled at him and nodded:" Yep, my dear Harper, that's the way I'm afraid the things will go. I don't believe Rommie will ever want to be transferred back into machine world, once she'll experience the sweetness of being together with the one she loves as a human woman. I guess, we should consider it a highly possible alternative and try to shape our lives anew."  
  
Harper was left speechless and just stared into Beka's eyes. His mouth stood open and the blizzard of thoughts made it's way through his brain, thoughts and pictures of Dylan being together with human Rommie. What could possibly be that an obstacle for them two not getting together? He couldn't think of any one! He turned to Beka and said: "Well, I think we have no chance in that case. Damn, love stinks!"  
  
Beka echoed: "Yep, love stinks!"  
  
TBC 


	13. What Friends Are For

13 - What Friends Are For  
  
Later Harper went into his quarters and he felt miserable. He did play a role of someone strong for Beka, but he didn't really feel that way. He wasn't over Rommie yet. He still gained hopes for coming closer to her. Everything he said and done before was just to comfort Beka. He saw her misery and tried to help her as well as he could. But unfortunately, he didn't feel the way he pretended to.  
  
He threw himself on a bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly the memories of his life on Andromeda, of his affection for Rommie came vivid again. He felt how a wave of pain overwhelmed him. He turned his head and looked at the picture, he had on the small table in front of the bed. It showed the complete crew of Andromeda. They were all smiling. The picture had been taken during one of the few shore leaves, as they were all together on Angeles Drift. He watched the picture and memories came back, uninvited. It was shortly after Rommie had the terrible experience with Gabriel. It has been very difficult to persuade her to come along, but they somehow managed. Annoyed, he remembered, that it was in fact Dylan, who persuaded her. He never thought, Dylan could persuade her, but he somehow did. And now, Harper remembered, how it was, how Dylan did his best to cheer her up. He remembered her big eyes, watching Dylan so innocent, so childlike and trustful, begging for help. From Dylan, not from him, not from Harper! As if she would expect a magic word from him, magic word that would sooth her pain. But he also remembered, how he himself played a clown for her, just to make her smile. And how she gradually relaxed and smiled with them.  
  
He sighed and turned his eyes away. Then his thoughts flew away again, and he remembered, how often he had made her proposals, and how she always showed him a cold shoulder. Friendly, but nevertheless definite NO. He grumbled and the more he thought about it, the more he realized, he really never had a chance with her. Yes, he knew, she considered him a friend, a very good friend, but nothing more than a friend. It hurt! Damn, it hurt to think of her, knowing she has floated away from him and reached for someone another.  
  
He stood up and went to the closet. He opened it and took a bottle of whisky, which he had been taken along on one of the drifts. He opened the bottle and took a sip. The strong liquor flew down his throat and he felt how it burnt on his tongue. It was a disgusting sensation, but he was in such a miserable mood, that he thought, he could drink himself into oblivion. He knew, he'd feel terrible tomorrow, but right at the moment, he saw no other way to forget the reality. So he took another sip and felt even more miserable. So he put the bottle aside, deciding he'd better not try to get drunk.  
  
He began pacing around the room and hung his head. Suddenly a hologram formed in front of him: "Harper, what are you doing?" asked Andromeda worriedly. He stopped and looked at her: "Damn, you know damn well what I am doing! I'm trying to forget, that your former avatar is falling for Dylan! And more, I'm trying to forget, that they will sooner or later come together."  
  
Hologram looked taken aback and remained silent for a moment. Then she spoke: "Harper, believe me, I'm worried about their relation too. But, as you said, she is my former avatar," and she stressed the word former sharply. "Therefore, I do not have any influence on her any more. I wish I had, but I don't."  
  
Harper nodded: "Yeah, whatever. But tell me something - how do you expect this whole mess to end. I mean, look, Rommie will sooner or later be transferred back to an android body. And what will happen then? Will they still feel the same? Will they act on it, or will the former status be reestablished? God, I have so many questions and so few answers. And, you know perfectly well, how I feel about you .... her!"  
  
Hologram nodded and sighed: "Yes Harper, I know. And I'm sorry not to be able to give you any hope whatsoever. Not regarding me, not regarding her. And that is something, you know perfectly well. I am a warship and I have no body anymore. So, believe me, the sooner you get these thoughts out of your head, the better for our relation."  
  
Harper looked around and answered quietly: "Yes, I know it all. It's just; it hurts so much. I know, I shouldn't be saying this, but I really love you."  
  
Andromeda has really been taken aback by this sudden confession. Well, it has been obvious for a long time now, but such explicit answer was something she hadn't anticipated. So she tried to find the right answer to his words. She checked all the possibilities. In this moment she was sorry, to have transferred her emotions to the avatar. And with it gone, she had no more possibility, to react emotionally. And in this moment, it would be really necessary to answer from the emotional point, not from logical. She knew perfectly well, emotions are far from being logical. Hell, she did felt it herself once before, before Harper created Rommie. And she remembered, she already then felt much more for Dylan as she was supposed to. But now, she really faced problems in reacting to Harpers words. She looked him and saw his expecting eyes. She tried: "Well, Harper, this is really unexpected. Yes, I know you love me. But, don't forget, that I can't experience emotions any more. So, please, don't be sad if I don't respond the way you might be expecting."  
  
Harper cut her off: "Sure, darlin', I know that. But I can change that. I can give you emotions back, I can write some new subroutines, to enable you to feel them. Only if you want." he looked at her with sad eyes, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, Harper, I thank you very much for your offer, but I don't think I want to experience the emotions any more. I did it before, and it wasn't that fine. Just look, what it made to my former avatar. She felt so deeply in her emotional world, that she sometimes even couldn't distinguish reality from her dream world. No, I don't want to be like that. I'm sorry if it makes you sad. But the truth is, I can never feel anything like love for you. It makes me feel uncomfortable to have to say that, but it is so."  
  
Harper looked astonished: "Just a moment! You said you feel uncomfortable? How? If you can't experience the emotions, how can you feel uncomfortable? That's impossible!"  
  
Andromeda looked confused: "Yes, I do feel uncomfortable and it makes no sense. It isn't logical. I shouldn't feel anything; I should only be stating the facts, without second thought. Maybe the transfer of emotional subroutines wasn't complete? Could it be that?"  
  
Harper nodded and began to think aloud: "Well, in that case, it is possible, that you transferred only the strongest emotions to your avatar. You know, sweetie, hate, anger and love are the strongest human emotions. I suppose, you transferred them to the avatar and forgot about the other. Or at least, didn't transfer them completely."  
  
Andromeda looked at him: "Yes, that could be a possibility. I think I'll have to run a deep self diagnostic to find out." But suddenly her face lightened: "Well, at least, you haven't been thinking about the problems with my former avatar for a while. And that is all I wanted. You see, Harper, you are my dearest engineer, not just my only. I've never had an engineer who'd develop such a pristine relation with me as you did. And I must thank you for that. You know, you're the first one who made me feel equal, the first one, who gave me this feeling of being important. And I like it. No, don't get me wrong; I'm not talking of love, I'm just trying to stress, that I don't want to lose you. I hate to admit it, but I've come to depend on you."  
  
Harpers face cheered up a bit and he even managed a small smile: "Well, Rommie, this is really good news. Thanks for these words. You really made me feel better. Yeah, I get the point and I'll try to act accordingly. I may not have a chance to get closer to Rommie, I mean, your former avatar, but, I'll always be there for you, promised. And it brings us to the point: will also you be there for me should I need you?"  
  
Andromeda smiled: "Sure, Harper, I'll help you if I can. Just remember, I'm a warship and not a shrink. But I'll do whatever I can to cheer you up."  
  
Harper smiled a bit relieved and reached for the hologram. His hand passed along the line of her shoulder and he suddenly grinned: "See, it's so hard for me. I'd like to feel a touch, but I can't. You know, we, humans, need a physical touch. But nevertheless, I thank you for everything you already did for me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be long dead. And I don't forget such things."  
  
Andromeda smiled back: "Sure, I know, but, I can't help. You'll have to satisfy yourself with words and ...... perhaps ..... when you enter my matrix, we could interact more on a mental level. After all, what are friends for, if not to help each other?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" smiled Harper. Hologram nodded and vanished.  
  
Harper went back to his bed and sat on it. It really had helped him a bit to talk to Andromeda. It didn't make the pain go away, but it made it more bearable. He smiled in thoughts; he does have a friend, a true friend here. It wasn't in no way a substitute for his lost love, but it made him feel better, to know, that there's someone, with whom he can talk, and who needs him. He laid back and stared at the ceiling again. This short conversation did make him feel better. He was now finally ready to accept the fact he'd lost Rommie. Yes, he lost her as a lover, but he didn't loose her as a friend. He turned over to the wall and thought: "Well, it is painful and I'll need some time to get over it, but it's the best I can get for the moment. We'll see what happens in the future. Damn, there must be a fellow soul out there in the universe who would know to value me, my love. And I'll find it, sooner or later."  
  
His thought were more and more incoherent, random memories came, pictures from the past, vague visions of a life that wasn't supposed to happen and gradually they became less and less frequent, as the sleep took over him.  
  
Andromeda's hologram formed again and looked at now sleeping Harper. She smiled faintly and reached for him with her holographic hand. It felt good to see, she could help him at least a bit. She knew, she'd never feel anything more than friendship for him, but, hey, that's what friends are for, right? To help in the sorrow, to show the way when you think you've lost the way. She checked upon his vital signs. They were normal now; even the brain pattern didn't show any extremes like before. He really calmed down and that was good. Good for him, good for her and good for everyone else aboard the ship. She really meant before as she said, she'd become dependant on him. He was, after all, a little, annoying, but sweet genius, who always found a way to help her. She vanished, still carrying a small smile. 


	14. The Decision Made

14 - The Decision Made  
  
Rommie gazed at the screen, not really believing what she had found in the computer. Suddenly she couldn't control her thoughts any more, she felt like being caught in the hurricane carrying her away. Her eyes revealed her total confusion, disbelief and hurt. She forgot to close her mouth and she sure wasn't able to speak any more.  
  
"What, what is it that you found Rommie?" insisted Dylan and looked worriedly at her. It had been an instant change in her mood and he really was concerned about her. She was suddenly completely different person, not the one he had just kissed, and not the one who looked at him with huge, dark, pleading eyes. He leaned over her to see what she'd found. But, not being a computer expert, he just saw the screen, filled with different schematics, various numbers and remarks. He looked at it for the moment, not really understanding what he's been looking at, so he asked again: "What is this, Rommie? I don't know what I'm looking at. Would you please explain it to me? Please?"  
  
She still didn't respond and he grabbed her at the shoulder and shook her a bit: "Rommie, wake up! Hey, look at me!"  
  
She finally stopped staring at the screen and turned slowly to him, eyes and mouth still wide open. As she noticed his worried eyes, requesting some explanation, she finally managed to pull herself together and slowly, life returned to her eyes. She stuttered for a second and then started in a small, very thin voice: "Dylan, this program here ...... it's something I never would expect to find. It's ...... horrible! It's beyond your wildest fantasies. It's a program ...... which allows a personality to be transferred from one body to another!" She looked at him with shocked eyes, not really knowing how to react.  
  
"WHAT?" cried out Dylan and gazed in her eyes, not least shocked as she. They kept silent for a moment; no sound disturbed the complete stillness in the room. Then she slowly, very slowly and vaguely nodded and added: "Yes, Dylan it's true. It's the program, which enables someone to transfer personality. I guess it's the program, which the Elyans used to transfer my personality from my avatar body into this one, human."  
  
"But ..... that's impossible!" mouthed Dylan, still not believing her words, he'd just heard. Somehow her words seemed to float in the space, not reaching his mind and not being fully comprehended by him. He looked again at the screen, although he knew perfectly well, he wouldn't find any solution, any explanation there. "You got to be kidding, Rommie!"  
  
"No, Dylan, I'm telling you the truth," slowly answered Rommie. Her eyes gradually lost the shock and it made place to something else; grief, hurt and sorrow.  
  
They kept looking at each other and eventually, Dylan did understand what she said to him. He began to think about it. It would mean, they no longer were dependant on Elyans to transfer Rommie's personality back to an android body. Now they could do it by themselves, once the body is created. But, a second thought crossed his mind: does he want it? Is it really necessary to transfer Rommie back to an android body? Wouldn't it be better, to keep her the way she is right now? After all, he finally admitted to himself, he had fallen for her so deeply, that it hurt just to think he might loose her again. But, on the other hand, what did she want? Did she want to be an android again? Was it necessary to have an avatar again? His thoughts stumbled one over another and he couldn't sort out a clear point to help him further.  
  
She looked at him and saw this fight in his eyes. Well, she had been confused too, just as Dylan was. She somehow accepted the fact, she was human and, to be honest, she began to like it. Especially now as Dylan finally admitted that he has feelings for her. Wouldn't it change everything, should she be transferred back again? Wouldn't it be a huge set back, a huge step backwards, if she'd turn out android again? She admitted to herself, that her desire to be android again has almost vanished.  
  
Confusion was written in their eyes and they just continued staring at each other, without being able to speak. Slowly, Dylan sighed and looked down. He will have to make a decision right here and now. Does he really want an android Rommie again? He wasn't sure. In fact, he was almost sure, he didn't want it at all. Before, as he kissed her, he felt such beautiful emotions, that he didn't want to let go of it right now. He was finally in a position, to let his feelings fly, not to be inhibited by the protocol, not to have to think about the negative consequences. If she'd stay human, he really wouldn't confront any obstacles to be happy with her. But, on the other hand, it wasn't his choice. It was a choice, which Rommie had to make. It was her life, her existence and he wouldn't dare to interfere with her decisions, with her choice. He looked at her helplessly and slowly asked: "Rommie, do you want to be transferred back into an android body at all?"  
  
Rommie looked at him astonished. This was the question she hadn't been expecting. She knew, that, before today, Dylan was strictly for the retransfer. But now? This brief kiss had changed everything. She realized she'd have to make a decision, with which she will live till the end of her days. And she didn't know if Dylan wants her that much. But, again, this question gave her at least a vague idea, what was going on inside Dylan's mind right now. So she looked at his eyes, trying to find an answer there. She answered very quietly: "I don't know, Dylan. Had you asked me this question two days ago, my answer would be firm 'YES'. But now ..... I'm no longer sure. Please, tell me one thing: do you want me to be human or do you want me as an android again?"  
  
Dylan felt miserable. He just gained hope to establish a deep bond with this wonderful woman, and yet, they had the means to reestablish the former status. He looked deeply in her eyes and saw something there that made his heart skip a beat. He saw deep emotions there, love, he'd almost given up hope to find, and these eyes were pleading ..... pleading to be loved, to be cheered, and to be kissed. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with a hand. The most important decision of his life was to be made. If he looked at it from purely logical view, it was quite simple: he needed an avatar back. But, from his emotional view, from the look in her eyes, he couldn't possibly wish for her to vanish out of his life again. Seconds ticked off, while he was still thinking about it. He knew that Rommie was awaiting his answer. But he still didn't know what was her wish. Slowly he looked up into her eyes again and started: "Rommie, this situation is so perplexed, that I'm terribly afraid of making a wrong decision. That's why I asked you if you wanted to be transferred back into android body. Look, to be honest, I am so damn confused; I don't even know what's right and what's wrong anymore. My mind tells me one thing, while my heart tells me completely the opposite. I ...... I, as captain, need an avatar. But, as Dylan Hunt, I need you. And, it's more than obvious we can't have both. So, if you were asking me, what I wanted, I'd go for you. But, the decision is completely yours. You are the one who's most deeply involved into this and you have to decide what you want. I told you my wish, now it's your turn to decide."  
  
Rommie's eyes lit up und she suddenly felt a wave of emotions, overwhelming her and taking control of her mind. She knew, Dylan was right about the need for an avatar. But ..... she thought ..... avatar could easily be built and her AI could be transferred into the body. This, human body, however, was unique. Should she decide to reject it, she probably would never get a chance again to live with the loved one. She looked into Dylan's eyes and in that very moment she made her decision. "Dylan, maybe I'm wrong about this. But, my wish is, to stay human." It has finally been said and now it was up to him to accept it or reject it.  
  
Dylan's face lightened up as he heard her words. It was the decision he was hoping to hear. He nodded and answered: "Thank you Rommie! I was hoping to hear these words. Although they may be wrong, although it may be a bad decision, I still hoped for it. I don't want to loose you the way you are now. I don't want to be thrown back again into the state of ignorance as before."  
  
Rommie smiled at him, first smile since they'd discovered the program and leaned over to him. Her lips again touched his and this time he didn't back up. She felt his arms, wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her into his embrace. She simply closed her eyes, embraced him and enjoyed the kiss. As they finally broke apart, she asked: "What shall we do with this program? Should we erase it or keep it? And, what about the others? Do they need to know about it?"  
  
"Know about what?" came question across the room. They both jumped a bit scared and looked into direction from where the voice came from. They saw Tyr and Trance, entering the room with guns in their hands, heading towards them.  
  
Dylan didn't know quite well how to respond and he looked at Rommie helplessly. She was equally confused, so Tyr repeated his question: "What is it that you don't know if we should know about it or not?"  
  
Meanwhile they came up to Rommie and Dylan and Trance looked at the screen. Suddenly, her face grew dark and she said: "They've found a personality transfer program!"  
  
Tyr opened his mouth in astonishment and asked loudly: "WHAT! Don't play with me, Trance!"  
  
She looked at him and repeated, stressing each and every word sharply: "They have found a personality transfer program!"  
  
Tyr needed a second to process this information and then answered: "You mean like the one, Elyans used to transfer the ship's personality into a human body?"  
  
Trance nodded and looked at Dylan, who was completely astonished: "Trance, how the hell, do you know what this program is for? I newer knew you were a computer expert?" he looked at Rommie, who was astonished as well.  
  
Trance just shook her head and answered: "It doesn't matter. But I suppose, you have been discussing whether to use it or erase it. Am I right?"  
  
Dylan and Rommie both slowly nodded and waited.   
  
"And? What was your decision? I think, you want to erase it and not tell anyone about it," asked Trance, looking questioningly at Rommie.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it's just up to them to decide!" protested Tyr and looked at them. "This decision really affects us all, not only the two of you."  
  
"Wrong, Tyr!" answered Trance firmly. "It's Rommie's decision and not yours. And, knowing Rommie, and considering her development as a human in the last few days, I guess, she made the right decision. And we should all respect her decision, whatever it may be!"  
  
Rommie looked thankfully to Trance and relief was written in her face. She was really afraid of her being against her decision. But now, she saw a hint of understanding in Trance's eyes. And she was a very mighty ally.  
  
Tyr grumbled a bit, but then Dylan grabbed the word: "Tyr, believe me, we had a long conversation about this before you came. By the way, what are you doing here in the first place? Weren't you supposed to investigate the other corridors?"  
  
"Yes, and we did it. We found nothing interesting. Besides, you weren't responding to our calls and so we broke off and went to find you."  
  
Dylan looked surprised and then checked his communicator: "Damn, it's off! I must have forgotten to switch it on as we parted."  
  
Trance smiled and then asked: "So, what's our decision regarding this program? I believe you two already made your decision - to erase it. Well, I'm with you. I really like the new Rommie, especially because she makes our captain happy."  
  
Dylan blushed a bit, but regained self-control quickly and answered: "Yes, Trance, you're right. We don't want to use it. But we do have a problem!"  
  
"Meaning?" asked Trance curiously.  
  
"Meaning, that we would have to hide it from the others. At least for a while. I'm not blind, you know! I know that Harper wants his android Rommie back. And Beka ...... well, she looked strange at me in the last days. I can figure out, she's not exactly happy with the present situation, especially regarding the fact that she envies Rommie for coming closer to me. For them, I'm sure, they want Rommie to be an android back again. I don't care for Rev. He really understands us the best and I think, he was the first one to notice, Rommie adapted perfectly well to her new condition. And he, in my opinion, regards it with understanding." cleared Dylan.  
  
Trance nodded and smiled again: "Just as I'd say it. I think they really shouldn't find out about it right now. Perhaps later, but not now. So, what shall we do about the new android body, being constructed by Harper?"  
  
Rommie raised her head and looked at Dylan: "Well, I think we should let him do it. I mean, we do need another avatar, don't we? And, because he is already at work, we might just let him finish it. Then we could transfer the AI into the new body and have a new avatar. Although, there would be some changes necessary."  
  
Dylan looked at her confused: "I don't understand what you're up to? Are you really speaking of a new avatar for Andromeda? And what changes would be necessary?"  
  
Rommie smiled at him: "I don't want the new avatar to look like me. Simple like that."  
  
Dylan laughed, suddenly understanding her point: "Well, Rommie, you're damn right. We already have three of you, and for sure, we don't need a fourth one." He looked at her and noticed he'd said something wrong. And he realized right away, which mistake he had made: "Sorry, Rommie, it just came out that way. I know you're not Andromeda any more. I was just implicating, that we already have three, physically identical incarnations. I really didn't want to hurt your feelings, you must believe me that!"  
  
Rommie smiled again and nodded: "I know what you meant, but it did sound strange. Yes, that's what I was trying to say."  
  
Tyr looked at them, not really knowing if he'd heard right: "Hey, are you talking about the fourth Andromeda incarnation? I don't believe it! I'll go nuts with them. I have troubles with three of them, and now the fourth one ....."  
  
Trance smiled at Tyr and answered: "Tyr, we don't have three incarnations. We have only two, and a woman, a crewmember, who just LOOKS like Andromeda. It wouldn't mean you'd have to deal with four of them - just three. And, as Rommie said, I agree, the new avatar shouldn't look like her. It could be a problem to explain it to Harper, but I think I can manage that."  
  
Rommie smiled shyly at Trance, thanking her with her eyes. Then she said: "OK, if we all agree on the fact, we should erase the program, I'll do it right now." She looked at everyone present and they all nodded, giving their approval. So she turned to the console and started working at it. After a while the screen went blank and she turned back again: "So, the program has been erased. I destroyed every single bit of the information, so that it's irretrievable now. I just hope we didn't make a mistake. After all, this program could be very useful."  
  
"Yes, in the right hands! But, which are the right hands? I don't know if there's anyone in this universe, who would know how to handle it properly, withstanding the desire to rule over billions of sentient beings. Just imagine what terrible weapon it could present. Just imagine the most corrupted personalities, the criminals, killers and others could have been transferred into android bodies and made almost indestructible. What a threat would that present to the universe," softly said Dylan, looking at Rommie's questioning eyes.  
  
"But, don't forget, the Elyans do have such program," argued Rommie.  
  
Dylan nodded and answered: "Yes, and that's one problem we'll have to solve very soon. But we will wait until the time, you are supposed to be transferred back and do it then. In the meanwhile, we have to work out a plan, how to do it. We do have a little time, still. However, I think we should go further. We still have a job to do."  
  
Everyone agreed and Tyr and Trance went as first. As they stood up, Dylan grabbed Rommie by the hand, pulled her closer and whispered in her ear: "Just one question, Rommie. Why do you want a new avatar to look different as you?"  
  
Rommie smiled happily and whispered back: "Because I don't want you to fall for it. I had a hard time to win your affection and I don't want to loose it now to someone else!"  
  
Dylan smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. In that moment, Trance turned and saw him kissing Rommie. A huge smile appeared on her face, but she managed to hide it very quickly.  
  
TBC 


	15. A Terrible Mistake

Well, my muse was good to me and I managed another chapter! Don't crucify me, please!?  
  
  
15 - A Terrible Mistake  
  
They went out of the room and continued to investigate the other corridors. This time, they decided to stay together. As they entered a neighboring corridor, they found stairs behind the door, obviously leading into some subterranean levels. They continued descending with Tyr, leading the way. After they descended for three levels, without noticing any doors, they found themselves in a round room, with only one door leading somewhere.  
  
Dylan looked at Rommie, who was occupied with her scanners and asked: "Do you read any life signs in there?"  
  
"Nope!" answered Rommie briefly and added: "As far as I can rely on these scans, there are no living beings in there. However, it seems, that we managed to turn on the complete system. Everything is working perfectly. Strange! I would expect the Kalderans to destroy every possible system they'd found. But they didn't even touch them!"  
  
"Maybe they were looking for something else," remarked Dylan dryly.  
  
"Do you think they were after that program?" asked Rommie worriedly.  
  
"Yep, that's my assumption," answered Dylan. "They probably heard about it and thought it could be very useful for them. However, they were obviously not smart enough to find it. Everything else was unimportant to them."  
  
"Has anyone noticed, that we haven't seen any bodies yet?" said Tyr, looking around and his expression was not at ease at all.  
  
"You're right. That is strange. But, on the other hand, they probably didn't have much personnel in here," guessed Dylan.  
  
"Or they have been warned in advance and managed to escape after they've shut down the systems," tried Trance.  
  
"Not impossible, though highly improbable," answered Dylan. "I think we should continue. We are loosing too much time discussing the possibilities, which are merely a guess."  
  
Tyr went to the door and opened it carefully, standing aside as not to be in the line of fire, should scanners be wrong. As the door opened, they looked into a room, filled with different equipment, machines and on the walls there were lines of control panels.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea what this might be?" asked Dylan puzzled, as they entered the room and looked around. "Rommie do you recognize any of these equipment?"  
  
Rommie looked just as puzzled as Dylan. She walked around slowly, looking at the different pieces of machinery and equipment. She tried to identify any of it, but none was familiar to her. She couldn't even tell, what these items were used for. After she finished her round, she stopped in front of Dylan, looked him straight in the eyes and said: "Dylan, I don't have a slightest idea what this is. I have never seen anything like it before. Hell, I don't have a clue what these machines could be used for. Anything I'd say would merely be a guess. I'm sorry, but this is something, where I must pass."  
  
Dylan looked at her with a smile: "Gee, I would never expect you to say that. You always had at least a vague idea of what you were looking at. But so ..... you're surprising me!"  
  
Rommie looked a bit hurt, but answered: "Sorry to disappoint you. But I really can't tell anything about it. It could be used for a myriad different things or procedures."  
  
Dylan noticed her hurt and reassured her: "Rommie, I didn't want to mock on you. It's just amazing to see you this way, not knowing what in front of you is."  
  
Rommie smiled and answered: "Maybe that's what comes along with being human. Maybe I will grow more and more incompetent with the time. Perhaps we shouldn't have erased that program. That way I wouldn't be disappointing you ever anew."  
  
Dylan understood the sub note in her voice perfectly and laughed: "Well, Rommie, if there is one thing I would never do, then it is I'd never say you're incompetent. And if you're going to be human, I'd be glad to see you this way more often. I just love the look in your eyes when you're puzzled and don't know what to do."  
  
Rommie gave him a dirty look and went for another round. She hoped to find at least one familiar starting point. If she would find it, then she could continue further and maybe even find out, what the equipment is designed for. But she found absolutely nothing. So she returned to Dylan again and said: "Nope! Nothing familiar. I suggest we leave this room and go further. Maybe we'll find something else in another rooms."  
  
Dylan nodded and winked to Trance and Tyr, who stood a little away from him and watched Rommie's rounds around the room. They didn't want to interfere, for they too had absolutely no idea what this room represented. So they made their way back up the stairs and upon entering the entrance hall one more time, they choose another corridor to follow. At the end of the corridor, they opened the door, as suddenly Rommie yelled: "STOP! I'm reading something in there! A life sign. Weak, but alive!"  
  
They all froze and waited for more information. Rommie eagerly worked on her scanner and after few second she said: "There is someone in there. Not very far away, probably about 100 feet from here. But it's definitely a human life form. I guess it has been severely wounded. I get the readings, that vital signs are very weak and unstable." She looked up in Dylan's eyes and awaited his decision. Dylan thought for a second and then said: "Tyr, you and I are going first. Open the door and take the right side. I'll take the left one. Rommie, you and Trance stay behind and watch out the center. Rommie, can you get a more precise location of this being?"  
  
Rommie looked at her scanner again and then answered: "Not for sure. It's probably at the other end of the room, however I cannot get the exact location. It's too far from here."  
  
Dylan nodded and said: "OK, then we'll go as planned." They entered the room and Tyr immediately jumped to the right side, while Dylan took over the left side. Rommie and Trance followed them carefully, trying to stay behind the men. Trance decided herself for Tyr's side and Rommie followed Dylan.  
  
They slowly crawled along the walls. The room was quite dark. Obviously the lighting wasn't working at full capacity. Rommie questioned herself why, for all the other rooms, they have visited before were very well lit, just this one not. She chased these thoughts away and followed Dylan's movements. After they managed halfway down the room, Dylan turned to her and whispered: "Do you have any new readings yet?"  
  
Rommie whispered back: "No. Nothing new, but whoever is here, he's not very far away."  
  
As they approached the other side of the room, Dylan suddenly stopped and gave Rommie a sign with a hand to stay behind. He noticed something lying at the wall. It could have been a body, but he wasn't sure. One thing he was sure, whatever or whoever it was, it lay there unmoving and seemingly dead or at least unconscious. He strengthened his grip on the force lance and tried to walk as quietly as he could. The body still didn't move. He made another step .... still nothing. And another ... and another. Now he was standing only few feet away from the body. He could now clearly see, it was in fact a human body there. He looked completely human, as he and Rommie. He stopped for a second, checked across the room with Tyr, who also noticed the body and gave him a sign. Tyr just nodded and began to move like a big predator cat. Dylan pointed his force lance against the human on the floor, gasped shortly for air and then jumped the rest of the distance to the body. As he stopped right in front of the lying person, still pointing at it with his force lance, he sighed a bit with relief. The person on the floor seemed not to notice him at all, obviously unconscious. He relaxed a bit and gave Rommie a sign to join him. She came to him, still watching at the scanner and at his questioning look, she said: "He is alive, but just barely. I don't think there is anything we could do for him. His vital signs are getting weaker and weaker. He's floating away."  
  
Dylan looked at her angrily and said: "Damn, what a bad luck! We find someone just to be able to burry him." Trance and Tyr also came along and they all stood there, watching the dying person. "Well, seems like the Kalderans have done a good job here too. No chance to save him?" asked Tyr, looking at the unmoving man on the floor.  
  
Rommie checked her scanner again: "No, no chance. He'll be gone in few minutes."  
  
Suddenly, the man moved. His hand began to lift slowly. They all looked astonished at him, not realizing, that he held a gun in his hand. His eyes opened instantly and he looked at them, his eyes filled with horror and fear. Before they could even react, he lifted his hand with the gun and pointed it towards Dylan. Dylan was so surprised, that he froze, as well as Tyr and Trance. Only Rommie saw the danger coming and her eyes flew wide in fear, seeing the gun pointing towards Dylan. Without second thought, she yelled: "DYLAN!" jumped to him and pushed him aside. In that very moment the gun fired and a bright blue ray hit Rommie in her chest.  
  
She could only feel a terrible pain in her chest where she had been hit and in that instant she realized that it was too late. She wouldn't be able to enjoy her life with Dylan. She felt a pain, like someone would have stabbed her right beside her heart. The world around her exploded in a nova and she felt only that she fell on the floor. The pain in her chest became unbearable and darkness took over her. She tried to turn her head to take a last desperate look at Dylan, but failed. The last thing she heard, was Dylan's panic cry: "ROMMIEE! NOOOOO!" and she slipped into darkness.  
  
Dylan lay on the floor, not being able to do anything. He saw Rommie falling down, pain and surprise in her face. He yelled, but way too late. Her eyes tried to turn to him, but she couldn't manage it any more and they closed. Then she remained lying on the floor, unmoving, presumably dead. Dylan's wide open eyes revealed ultimate horror and indescribable pain. He just remained there, unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything.  
  
The man, who shot at them, realized his deadly mistake and a gun fell from his hand as his eyes followed Rommie's body, crushing on the floor. In that very moment he realized they were not the Kalderans, but it was already too late. He lifted his eyes and looked in despair at Tyr, who was just about to shoot him, as Trance grabbed his hand and yelled: "NO TYR!" She managed to stop him, just to see, how the man's eyes closed again, his arms fell down and his head dropped to the floor.  
  
Tyr looked at him furiously and almost overheard Trance: "He's dead, Tyr. We must see if there's anything we can do for Rommie." She jumped to her, kneeled beside the body of her friend and checked for her pulse. "She's still alive! Give me that damned scanner! NOW!" she yelled at Tyr, who didn't react immediately. As if her yell would tear him from another world, he regained his mind, grabbed the scanner, which Rommie left to fall as she had been hit and handed it over to Trance. She quickly checked her and said: "Yes, she's alive, but very very weak. We must hurry immediately back to Andromeda. Only there we do have a slight chance to save her." She looked at Dylan, who was still frozen on the floor, not believing that this really happened. In his mind he relived again the kiss, which she gave him just half an hour ago, and her bright happy eyes, looking at him, haunted him like ghosts. He tried to stand up, to get to her, looking at closed eyes and expression of pain still on her face. "Dylan! Now!" said Trance softly as she saw his face, frozen in pain and disbelief.  
  
Somehow it didn't work, so Tyr stepped to him and slapped him. This seemed to have worked. Life returned to Dylan's eyes and he looked at Tyr. He jumped up and to Rommie. Carefully he took her head in his hands and whispered: "Rommie, wake up! Rommie, you may not die! Not now! Rommie, come on, don't leave me! Please!"  
  
"She can't hear you Dylan," placed Trance her hand on his shoulder. "And if we don't hurry like hell, she might never hear you again! Get yourself together and let's run like hell to Maru."  
  
Slowly her words penetrated into his mind and he nodded. He carefully placed his arm under Rommie's shoulders, the other under her knees and lifted her like a small child. "Come on, Dylan, I'll take her," came Tyr to him, trying to take him Rommie away.  
  
"NO! I'll carry her! And now let's run!" He was again fully sane and they ran to the entrance, down the corridor, across the hall and out of the building. They didn't pay much attention to their surrounding, they all had only one thing in mind: to come as quickly as possible to Maru and to Andromeda.  
  
Dylan carried Rommie, without even noticing he is carrying something. His physical reaction to the shock was immense, he just knew, there is a woman, whom he loved, the woman who loved him and she was dying. His thoughts were with her all the time they ran through the forest and across the clearing where Maru waited for them. No fatigue, no pain. Just this staggering pain in his heart. Just the thought of the unbearable loss, should they not make it on time. He realized, he's about to loose another woman in his life, another woman whom he loved. Suddenly his mind mutinied against this thought. There MUST be a way to save her! He cannot allow her slip away from him! Not now, that he finally accepted the fact they are in love!  
  
As they entered the Maru, Tyr ran for the pilot's chair, while Dylan carefully placed Rommie on the bed, and Trance hurried for some medical appliances. He looked at the pale face of his beloved one and stroked tenderly across her cheek. He felt how tears began to blur his sight and whispered: "Rommie, please, don't leave me. I love you and I've never told you that. My God, this can't be happening! This can't be true!" He lifted his tear-filled eyes at Trance who arrived and pushed him aside: "Dylan, there is nothing you can do for her right now. Let me try to save her. She is extremely weak and unstable. MOVE!" she yelled at him while she worked on a device she had brought along.  
  
Dylan retreated a step, fell down to the bed and buried his face in the hands. He could feel tears strolling down his fingers, but he didn't mind. Only the terrible fact, he's loosing Rommie mattered. He simply floated away in a haze of sorrow, pain and memories. He didn't realize what happened around him, he was unable to be of any help to Tyr or Trance. He simply switched off the surroundings and only the sound of Maru, landing in the Andromeda hangar managed to wake him up. He looked at Trance, who was still beside Rommie and asked with a voice, barely more than a whisper: "Is she alive?"  
  
Trance nodded: "Yes, but barely. We must hurry!"  
  
TBC 


	16. We Need A Miracle

So, next chapter of the story. Hate to disappoint you, but it might take a while for the next one. But, the story will continue, promised!  
  
  
16 - We Need A Miracle  
  
As they brought Rommie out of Maru, Dylan saw that Beka, Harper and Rev Bem were all waiting for them, concern and shock written in their faces. Although Tyr again tried to carry Rommie, he reluctantly refused it and took her in his arms. She was so light, so lifeless! As if he would be holding a little child. His sight was now back to normal, tears dried away and he was very well aware of the fact, they were running against the time. The time, which Rommie didn't have. He stormed down the landing ramp and yelled at the others: "Go to the medical deck! NOW!" He saw pain in Harper's eyes, concern on Rev's face, but he couldn't sort out the look in Beka's eyes. Yes, she was concerned, but somehow, he had a strange feeling about it.  
  
Harper and Rev turned immediately and ran for the medical deck, while Beka remained there, standing and looking at him, not even noticing the lifeless Rommie's body he has been carrying. He looked at her in anger and yelled again: "I said medical deck! Immediately!" She still didn't move and his anger transformed into rage and he looked at her, his fury clearly depicting his eyes: "GET LOST, BEKA!"  
  
Her look changed and he could see hurt and disbelief written in her eyes. But she did turn away and vanished. Trance put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but he simply shook it off and ran. He didn't see the look, which Trance and Tyr exchanged. They both froze for a second and shook their heads. They have noticed, that Dylan was extremely hurt, but before, they haven't paid so much attention to him. But now, they could clearly saw, he allowed all his inhibitions to fell, and he was only up to one thing - saving Rommie. They followed him down the corridors, having quite some problems to keep up his pace. Tyr thought of it and recognized he had been underestimating Dylan. Even he couldn't run much faster, especially carrying someone in his arms.  
  
As they stormed the medical deck, Harper and Rev were already there, awaiting them. Dylan carefully laid Rommie on the bed and retreated a bit as to allow Trance to do her job. And she didn't waste a second of her time. Immediately she ran all the scans, prepared the injection with nanobots and gave it to Rommie.  
  
Dylan stood aside, a perfect picture of misery, his arms dropped down, pain in his face. He looked at Trance with disbelief in his eyes: "Is she going to make it Trance?"  
  
"I don't know yet, Dylan, it's too early to say anything. But she's extremely weak. I wouldn't gain too much hopes if I were you," answered Trance in a sad voice.  
  
"There MUST be something to help her! She may not die! Trance, do the best you can. We must save her!" cried Dylan in despair.  
  
Trance looked at him with sad eyes and whispered: "Dylan, I'll do what I can. But her wound is lethal. Only a miracle can save her now. And I don't know if I'm capable of bringing wonders."  
  
"You have to try!" said Dylan and collapsed on the chair.  
  
Minutes ticked off as he watched Trance and Rev Bem at Rommie's bed. They talked quietly and he didn't understand what they were saying. But he could see the concern in their faces and his fears began to overwhelm him. Besides him, Trance and Rev Bem, no one was in the medicals. They all vanished, trying to distract themselves with other activities. The threatening death of their shipmate hung over them like a dark veil and no one was able to think of anything else. Dylan slowly buried his face in the hands and memories of past flashed before his eyes. He could only hear the monotone beeping of the scanner, controlling Rommie's heartbeat. Very slow and very weak, irregular beats came through the speaker. He listened to this ticks and tried helplessly to think of anything else but the past few days.  
  
***********  
  
Beka was standing on the Observation deck and staring out of the huge windows. Her thoughts were with Dylan and Rommie. She felt sorry for Rommie, she felt like a part of here would be dying in the medical bay. But, a little spark of envy didn't let her go. She thought she might get a new chance with Dylan if Rommie would pass away. It made her feel ashamed, but it was there. For sure she didn't want Rommie to die, but it would be so .... convenient if she would decease. She was so deep in her thoughts that she overheard Tyr's entrance.  
  
Tyr walked over to her, stepped beside her and gazed through the window too. Beka slowly turned her head to him, looking at his profile. It didn't reveal anything; no emotions were noticeable, just thin line of his lips and empty look in his eyes. He seemed not to have noticed her look, so she turned back to gaze through the window again. They stood there in silence for a moment and then suddenly Tyr's voice broke the silence:" You ain't going to get him, you know?"  
  
She looked at him in a slight shock: "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know perfectly well, what I was talking about, Beka." answered Tyr and turned his eyes to watch her. "No matter how this ends, you're never going to have his love. It may be strange, but right back, down on the planet, something became very clear. Our dear captain is in love with her. And when I say that, I mean he is REALLY in love with her. No matter what. And should she die, he definitely won't turn to you. I fear he would break down in that case rather than seeking solace in someone other's arms."  
  
"How do you come to that?" wondered Beka, angry he had noticed her affection. She really didn't want anyone to know how she felt about Dylan and Rommie.  
  
"It's more than obvious," replied Tyr dryly. "Even Dylan had noticed it, so, how could you even think we wouldn't? But, as I've already said - they have found to each other. Not to say I'm glad about that. But I accept it. And, believe me, if she won't make it ......" he left the words unspoken, hanging in the air like Damocles' sword.  
  
They both continue looking out the window, no one willing to speak. After a while, Beka sighed and said in a low voice: "You're right Tyr. I did gain hopes for me, getting together with Dylan. And it hurts a lot, to see him with Rommie that way. Before, as he yelled at me ...... well, I did have a second thought, how it would be if she would die and clear a way for me."  
  
Tyr looked her in astonishment: "Beka, you can't be serious? I mean, wishing for a death of a crewmate? That's disgusting! No matter how you feel ..... I can't believe you've really thought about it!"  
  
Beka tried to defend herself: "No, Tyr, don't get me wrong! I feel extremely dirty for that thought. It was perhaps just a reaction of my sub-consciousness. I would never think about wishing someone's death. Especially not Rommie's. She has always been a fair companion and if we both are interested in the same man, that doesn't mean I hate her. Oh, well, I did hate her for a moment, but that's gone now. I really can't say I'm glad about their relationship, but I've learned to accept it. Though it hurts like hell."  
  
"Well, then you perhaps know, how's Dylan feeling right now. With a slight difference - if he looses her, he looses her for good. You'll still have him around, though he wouldn't be yours. But in his case..... Look, I can't say I appreciated his affection for her before. But, things have changed. She is now a human being, just like you and me. And that makes their relationship possible. They are now the same species, they can mate, if they want to. And the last thing I wanted to do is to interfere with their decision."  
  
Beka nodded slowly and looked at him: "Well, it seems we both have to cope with the truth. I did notice your looks and I know, your attitude towards Rommie changed. You were looking at her as a ...... woman, not a ship, not an avatar. But as I can see, you accept the fact you have been left out. And so do I! Yes, it might sound false, but I really do accept it."  
  
Tyr smiled briefly at her: "Good to see you finally came to your senses. You're right! It did occur to me, I considered her as a possible mate. But that's over and out. Neither you nor I have a slightest chance. So, we'll have to forget about it and go on living. And, believe it or not, I sincerely hope she makes it! It would have unpredictable consequences for all of us, should she die."  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile in the medical bay, Trance and Rev Bem were still fighting the loosing battle against the death. Rommie's heartbeat became more and more weak and irregular. Her breathing shallowed and it really seemed they were about to loosing her.  
  
Dylan still sat there, drowned in his thoughts. His mind couldn't concentrate and random pictures appeared before his eyes. He and Rommie, after she realized, Elyans transferred her personality into a humanoid body. He remembered her, crying in his arms, trembling like a small child. She, almighty warship, needing his comfort, holding on him. Her bright eyes, as he allowed her to go on this damned mission. Damn! Had he only not allowed it! She would still be alive and well, she wouldn't be lying there, fighting her ultimate battle. Her lips, that felt so smooth, so sweet, as they first kissed and confusion in her eyes as she realized his feelings. Her bright face after they parted. Her dirty look after he'd said she surprised him by not knowing what machinery she'd been looking at. Her desperate eyes, trying to catch a last glimpse of him as she lay there on the floor, deadly wounded.  
  
"Dylan! She is awake!" suddenly Trance's voice penetrated his mind. He lifted his face in disbelief, hope suddenly appeared in his eyes and he jumped over to the bed and looked down at Rommie. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. A faint smile appeared on her lips and her hand slowly moved, asking to be held by his. He grabbed it, lifted it to his lips and tenderly kissed her fingers.  
  
"Rommie! You're back!" He couldn't speak any more, he just gazed at her brown eyes, looking at him lovingly. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't, so he carefully put his finger on her lips: "Ssssh! Don't speak! We'll have the time later. I'm so glad to have you back. You stupid lovely woman! Why did you do it? Why!"  
  
She managed to speak, although her voice was trembling and vanishing: "Because I love you Dylan. I couldn't possibly allow someone hurt you!"  
  
"Please, don't speak! You have to get well and we'll talk later," cut her Dylan off.  
  
"No, Dylan, we won't! I'm dying. I know it. And I'm just sorry I didn't have the time to show it to you. I wished for us to have more time. To be happy together. But we have no time left. Dylan, I'm glad you're alive. Remember me sometimes, will you?" Tears trailed down her cheek and light in her eyes slowly began to dim.  
  
Dylan almost fell to the ground, seeing her floating away. He leaned over her and kissed her tenderly: "No, Rommie, don't leave me! I love you too! Don't leave me, please!"  
  
Rommie's eyes closed and in the next moment opened again. A sudden tremble shook her body and she whispered: "Good bye Dylan!" Her eyes closed and her head fell aside. A little gasp for air and then ........ silence! Suddenly Dylan noticed, the sound of scanner changed. There were no more beats, no more pings. Just a flat, monotone, continuous beeping. His heart stopped and he felt how something ice cold seized his heart. He raised his eyes, eyes pleading for this not to be true, looked at Trance, who stood besides Rommie's bed, arms dropped down, pain in her face.  
  
"NOOO!" came out of his mouth. He jumped up and grabbed Trance at her shoulders and shook her. "NOOO!"  
  
Trance turned her eyes to him and suddenly jumped for the defibrillator, placed the electrodes on Rommie's chest.   
  
Shock!  
Nothing!  
Another shock!  
Nothing!  
Another ..... and another .... and another.... and another ....... and another ..... and another  
Nothing!   
  
No sign, just flat line on the monitor.  
  
Trance let the electrodes fell to the ground, looking helplessly at Dylan. He still couldn't breathe, he just continued staring at Trance. "NOOO! Please, God, NOOO!"  
  
He grabbed the electrodes from the floor and tried to place them on Rommie's chest, but Trance stopped him: "Dylan, it's no use! She's gone!"  
  
Dylan collapsed on the floor, tears flooding his eyes. He wasn't able to speak, he wasn't able to talk, he wasn't able to think. He simply stared at Rommie's dead body, at the flat line on the monitor and kept telling himself this can't be true. This can't be happening!   
  
He didn't even feel Trance's hand on his shoulder, he didn't even hear her words as she said: "Dylan, I'm so sorry. She's dead. We've lost her."  
  
TBC 


	17. Impossible Possibilities

17 - Impossible Possibilities  
  
Dylan kept staring at Rommie's lifeless body. He simply couldn't understand that she's dead. His mind kept telling him she passed away, but his heart wasn't ready to accept that fact. Tears flew down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He didn't care that the others saw him weak, grieving. The fact, he had just lost another woman in his life, woman whom he really loved, hit him with all its hardness, didn't allow him to think. He simply couldn't imagine a life without her. His dreams of a life, happy together with a loved one, ended abruptly, smashed to the ground by the cruelty of reality. All he could think of now was: "She's dead!" Nothing else mattered, just this, painful, devastating feeling of an infinite loss.  
  
Slowly he lifted his eyes and looked at Trance. Her eyes were filled with tears too, just like his, and she looked at him, understanding his loss, understanding his feelings, knowing what he just experienced. She lifted her arm and put her palm on Dylan's shoulder. No words were necessary, nothing else but this look, small look, revealing everything. Rev Bem was standing a bit aside and looking........ no.......... staring at Rommie. His face revealed his grief, his claws were trembling a bit. With Rommie's death, he had lost a good companion too. And, he suspected somehow what was about to develop between Dylan and Rommie and appreciated this relationship. Now, with Rommie gone, how will Dylan be able to go on? Rev was extremely concerned. Grief and concern mixed up in a strange cocktail, threatening to burst out. He had to pull himself together in order to stay calm, to be able to give Dylan a helping hand in this terrible moment.  
  
Dylan took Rommie's hand between his palms. He could still feel the warmth of her small palm, her delicate fingers, now left lifeless, but still warm, tender. He lifted it to his lips and with trembling lips kissed her fingers again and again. His eyes looked at her face, face which now didn't reveal any pain, face, which revealed only ultimate serenity, calmness, infinity. Her eyes were closed, never to open again and he caressed her tender cheek with his trembling hand. Her skin felt so smooth, so silky under his fingers. He simply couldn't believe she's been gone.  
  
Suddenly Trance said: "Dylan, Rev Bem, I need you to get out!"  
  
Dylan looked at her astonished, not understanding why he would have to leave Rommie now.  
  
Rev looked astonished too, but as he saw Trance's face, revealing determination to stay alone with Rommie, he didn't object. He simply nodded and left the room.  
  
Dylan, on the other hand, showed no intentions to leave Rommie and Trance alone in the room. His hand was still tenderly gliding over Rommie's face, trying to memorize this feeling, feeling of her delicate skin. For the last time.  
  
"Dylan, I said: get out. Please! Don't ask any questions, just do it!" came Trance to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
Dylan looked at her, and in his eyes Trance saw, he has no intentions to obey her. So she added softly: "Dylan, please! Leave me alone with her. There's nothing you can do. You'll have the time to stay with her alone later. But now you have to leave me here alone with her. Please!"  
  
Dylan still didn't want to leave the room. He just gazed at Trance, not understanding what she's up to. Trance realized he wouldn't leave voluntarily, so she firmly grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Rommie. As he started to oppose, she simply packed him by his arms and showed him out of the room. He was surprised to see, he had no chance to withstand. She was too strong and too determined. In a second, she virtually threw him out of the room and closed and locked the door.  
  
Dylan stood in front of the door, still not really knowing what has just happened. He gazed at the door, astonishment in his eyes and he simply wasn't able to move. He didn't even notice Rev Bem, standing beside him. After a while, he leaned with his back against the wall. A sudden weakness sent a tremble down his knees and he slid slowly to the floor. As he sat down, he embraced his knees, pulled them close to the body and hanged the head. His forehead touched his knees and he felt, how tears again began to flow down his cheeks. He didn't mind! He didn't want to hide his feelings any more. He had done it for so long. And now he knew - for too long.  
  
Suddenly he felt a soft touch of Rev's claw on his shoulder. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked in Rev's face. The compassion in his eyes couldn't be overseen. Seeing, Dylan had no intentions to stand up, also Rev sat down beside him and they sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Dylan, we must all accept the thing the way they are," began softly Rev, not even looking at Dylan. "The divine has decided, it's her time and had called her. I know it's very hard for you, but you will have to learn how to live with it eventually. The life didn't stop just now, it goes on and asks no questions whether we are happy, sad, depressed or feared."  
  
Dylan looked at him and slowly shook his head: "No, Rev, you don't know how hard it is for me! No one knows! You never really understood our relation. I have always pretended to be her captain, her fellow officer. Yes, you probably knew, that it wasn't exactly the truth, but you didn't have the whole picture. The fact is ....... I loved her all the way. Yes, I loved her, like a man loves a woman, I just didn't want anyone besides me to know. And therefore, I don't think you know how I feel. I fell like I've lost a part of my life. Another part! I've lost so many of it before and now ....... I'm not sure how I'll get over this one. Yes, I grieved when I was lost in a black hole and at awakening found my world gone, Sarah gone, everything gone. But none of these losses is comparable to this one. Rommie has always been there for me, she never tried to be a part of my private life, although I knew, she always wanted it. And she meant so much to me!" He couldn't speak any more, almost choking on tears.  
  
Rev looked at him in silence. He knew, Dylan had strong emotions against Rommie, but this confession opened a quite new world for him. He never really believed Dylan would be in love with her. He merely assumed, he liked her, valued her, but love....... Not until now had he realized how deep was the bond between them two. Now he could understand the pain, written in Dylan's face, the burden, which lay on Dylan's shoulders. His mind understood now! All the small glances, secret smiles, brief touches, which they exchanged in the course of the years, spent together. They all seemed different now, understandable, made sense. Suddenly, a fear overwhelmed him. A fear, what the future might bring. The future without Rommie. Would Dylan still be the same, would he be able to get over this loss, would he regain his control again? Everything seemed quite dark at the moment.  
  
He sighed, trying to figure out, what he could possibly do to soothe Dylan's pain. He knew there is not much he could do. But it would be irresponsible if he wouldn't at least try. Besides, he had to cope with his own sorrow too. He liked Rommie very much, especially since the day she had become human. He could see her personal growth, her evolving self-recognition. And he appreciated it. As much as it bothered Beka and Harper, but him - it made him feel happy. He didn't want to interfere with her growing relationship with Dylan, no, he appreciated it. For it made Dylan more human, it made him more accessible, more cheerful. And that was a good thing.  
  
He laid his claw again on Dylan's shoulder and spoke slowly: "Dylan, I know, it won't help with your pain, but I believe, she is in a better place. In a place, where there's no sorrow, no pain, no suffering. I'm convinced. And I also know she loved you. She always loved you. And she died while trying to protect you. That is the ultimate proof of her love. She risked her life to save yours. And it helped her at least to die happy, seeing she succeeded. She often spoke with me about the missions, about her relation with her former crew. Dylan, she was always afraid of disappointing you, and she made herself very hard times, trying always to be there for you, to help you in any possible way, to take care of everything. Believe me, back there in this room, as you finally revealed her your true feelings, it made up for all the small hurts you did to her in the past. And, believe me, you did hurt her. Not so few times. I may be not the nicest person to tell this to you now, but I feel, it should be said. Dylan, too often you didn't treat her as a person, but as a piece of machinery."  
  
Dylan raised his eyes and looked into Rev's. They revealed all his hurt, all his misery and lost hopes. "I know that perfectly well, Rev. Nevertheless, thank you for your words. No, they cannot sooth my pain. That is something I'll have to manage on my own. But they do help me in seeing the sense in Rommie's life and death. Yes, I knew, she was always trying to fulfill my ideas, my ideals, and she was always afraid of disappointing me. Maybe I made a mistake, to never have told her that she never, NEVER, disappointed me. I was such a jerk, not to tell her, how proud I was of her work, of her devotion. She was often the only reason to keep me going. I should have told her that too. But I didn't. And now....... I'll never again have the chance to tell her." He hanged his head again, sinking in the thoughts about what he should have done, but never did do.  
  
They were both so occupied with their own thoughts, that they overheard Trance's approach. She stepped through the door, looked softly at Dylan and then slowly went to him. Upon arriving to him, she paused a bit, and then put her hand on his shoulder. As Dylan felt the touch of her hand, he raised his head and looked at her with dark, wet eyes.  
  
Trance paused another bit, then gave him a small smile and spoke very softly: "You can go in now, Dylan. She's alive."  
  
Dylan's eyes shot wide in shock. Had he heard the word "alive"? Or was it just his imagination? He tried to spoke, but no sound came across his lips, just shocked staring into Trance's face revealed his inner battle. Trance noticed his inability to speak, so she nodded with a smile and repeated: "Yes, Dylan, you heard me right. She's alive. I am not lying."  
  
Finally Dylan managed to speak and he spat out: "But....... HOW?"  
  
"Don't ask. Just believe it. Now, will you finally go to her or not?"  
  
Dylan regained control over his feet and shot up, like a snake'd have bitten him. His eyes still revealed total confusion. How is this possible? But, he didn't want to investigate it now. Rommie is alive! And only that matters! He threw a grateful look to Trance and ran into the room.  
  
After entering the room, he abruptly stopped and looked at Rommie. He couldn't see if she's alive or not, but the soft beeping of controls gave him unmistakable sign, her heart is beating again. And it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Never would he believe, that the periodical beeping of medical equipment could mean so much to him.  
  
Slowly he stepped over to the bed where Rommie lay. After being close enough, he could see her breasts slowly moving up and down...... and up and down........ she was breathing! He sat on the chair by the bed and carefully took her hand in his. It was a miracle comes true! His deepest wishes have been heard by someone or something and granted! He could see that she was still unconscious, but it didn't matter. She lived! This was the only thought, which he could follow. He knew, something very mysterious happened. He saw Rommie dead and now she was alive............. But, he'll think about it later. Now he has to enjoy the fact, she's back with him. And she'll get better! God gave him a second chance, a chance to correct his many mistakes in his relationship with her.  
  
So he sat there in silence, unmoving, with the eyes firmly on Rommie's face. He simply enjoyed the fact she's back. And on the other side of the door, Trance and Rev Bem took care, that no one would try to disturb him in this so intimate moment.  
  
TBC 


	18. Just Leave Them Alone

Sorry that it took so long for the next chapter! I was simply too busy to write. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one.  
  
  
18 - Just Leave Them Alone  
  
Rev Bem and Trance were sitting together on the floor outside Med Deck. Trances eyes revealed complete absence of her mind, she just glared into the opposite wall, not really seeing anything. As Rev threw her a questioning look, she didn't even notice he was looking at her. In her face a strange expression could be seen, as if she would be completely exhausted, completely worn out. Rev looked at her worriedly and waited for her to say something. After a while he realized that she wouldn't start, so he asked in a quiet voice: "Trance, would you mind telling me what just happened in there. I mean, we have all seen Rommie die and suddenly she's alive again. I can't help but wonder what have you done. That it was you, who did something, I have no doubts. I would just like to know what really happened in there. Please, don't get me wrong: I appreciate very much what you've done. It was perhaps the most useful thing anyone of us could have done. But, still.... It's eating me, what happened."  
  
Trance seemed not to have noticed that Rev talked to her at all. She didn't make any move, she didn't show any confirmation that she had heard his words. So an awkward silence laid down on them like a veil. They both kept silent for some seconds. Suddenly, without moving her eyes, Trance said in a flat, quiet voice: "Rev, I can't tell you what happened. I can only tell you, I did it not only for Dylan, but also for all of us. To let Rommie die, it would present a deadly threat to all of us. Believe me on my words, when I tell you, we wouldn't survive for a long, should she die. So, please, don't ask me again what happened. Satisfy yourself with this explanation. And now, if you excuse me..... I have to go see Harper. I think he's been through a lot lately and might just need a helping hand."  
  
She stood up, threw a look to Rev, revealing nothing, and went slowly towards crew quarters.  
  
Rev stayed at his place. His mind was even more confused than before. He was quite sure, Trance had something to do with this miraculous awakening. No, not something..... she had everything to do with it. He sighed and hanged his head. He was now even more sure, that Trance possessed such capabilities, that she could easily defeat an army. But, why did she help Rommie? OK, she told him, it was for the sake of Dylan and the crew. But, what did her words mean? How could she know that Rommie's death could bring them all to the edge of disaster? She was really an enigma, someone, who will never be understood by the crew. And suddenly he realized, he's happy to be her friend. She could have been his enemy. Should it be so, that of he had no doubt, he wouldn't have a rosy future to expect.  
  
He sighed again and lifted his head. He thought for a moment to leave for his quarters as well, but in the next moment, he decided to stay. He wanted to take care, no one would try to disturb Dylan at this moment. In the short conversation before, as they both thought Rommie was dead, he realized, that her "death" really knocked Dylan to the ground. He realized, that Dylan was truly in love with her. So, after she was brought back to life by Trance, he wanted to make sure, Dylan wouldn't be disturbed. This moment should belong to him and to Rommie alone. And no one should interfere.  
  
Suddenly he heard fast steps down the corridor. Steps of two persons, who were obviously in a hurry, but didn't run. Just walked very fast. He looked in the direction where the steps were heard and in a second or two, he saw Tyr and Beka, coming around the corner. Their faces were grim, dark as night and they were obviously in a hurry. As they noticed Rev, they sped up and in few seconds were standing beside him. He stood up and looked at them, not knowing what to say.  
  
Tyr was the first to break the silence: "Rev, is it true?"  
  
Rev looked puzzled at him, not knowing what he's asking. So he asked in a soft voice: "What? What are you asking?"  
  
Tyr shook his head impatiently and repeated the question: "Is it true that Rommie died?"  
  
Rev looked from him to Beka, who also stood there with questioning eyes and looked at him, demanding an answer. Then he looked back at Tyr, who was getting a bit impatient and couldn't hide it. He sighed, trying to figure out, how Tyr and Beka found out about Rommie's death: "Well..... yes and no...."  
  
"What the hell do you mean with yes and no?" asked Tyr angry, not knowing how to understand this answer. "Is she dead or is she not? I don't see any other possibility! So, if you would be so kind and tell us, before I try it the hard way!" And he closed up to Rev, threatening look in his dark eyes not to be missed.  
  
Rev smiled faintly, knowing Tyr would even realize his threat, should he not answer. He wasn't afraid of it - he knew, the Nietzschean was strong, but still - he looked at him as a friend. He answered slowly: "Well, Tyr, if you require an explanation, how about this one: she died, but she's alive. How do you think about it? Nice, agreed? OK, I know, you won't buy it," he made a step backwards as Tyr's face came even closer to his, "so, here's the complete story. Yes, she died, that's correct. But then, Trance threw Dylan and me out and when she came after us, Rommie was alive. That's all. Please, don't ask me, how it happened, for I don't have a clue. But the fact is, she's alive. By the way, how do you both know, she died?"  
  
Beka grabbed Rev by his claw and shook it: "Rev, don't make fools out of us! I warn you!"  
  
Rev shook off her hand and answered: "Beka, I told you the truth. She IS alive! Now, would you please, answer also my question?"  
  
Beka gathered herself and realized, Rev was talking the truth. She sighed, shook her head and answered: "Andromeda told us. So we hurried immediately here to see if there's anything we could do to help Dylan. But, as we see, we were wrong. Damn, I knew there was something very strange about Trance. I'll have to find out, what she did!"  
  
"I don't think she'll tell you," said Rev very quietly. "I asked her, but she gave me no answer, except that I shouldn't ask any more how she did it. I think, she won't tell it to anyone. We'll just have to live with the fact, that she's even more powerful than we thought. She can, in a way, obviously decide of life or death."  
  
Tyr couldn't believe his ears, but, after the small conversation between Beka and Rev, didn't want to ask any more questions. But he decided, to question Trance some day in private.  
  
Beka looked at Rev and realized he was right. She nodded sharply and said: "Well, then we'll go check Rommie."  
  
Rev hastily grabbed her by the hand and at her surprised look shook his head: "No, Beka, please don't go in. Dylan is with her and I think he wouldn't appreciate you or anyone else coming in at the moment. Let's just leave him for a time with her alone. We'll have time enough later. As for the moment, let's just be happy everything turned out as it did. We'll discuss it all later, when she's up and well again."  
  
Beka slowly blinked and a small sting in her heart didn't allow her to forget about her feelings. But she knew, Rev was right. Should she be in Dylan's place, would she definitely not want anyone to disturb her private moment with the loved one, who just came back from the dead. So she nodded slowly to Rev: "Yeah, you're right, Rev. It would really not be wise to disturb him right now."  
  
She looked at Tyr, who stood there and looked like someone in a wrong movie. He simply couldn't understand what was going on: "Tyr, we should better go to our quarters now. We'll check upon her later."  
  
"But..... Why shouldn't we simply go in and see her?" couldn't help but asked Tyr, confusion clearly marking his face.  
  
"Because Dylan might not find it nice from us to disturb him in this moment. I believe, it is clear enough to all of us, he's in love with her. And if you love someone and than this someone dies, but comes back from the dead, what would you prefer: to have a big "party" at the bed, or a intimate time, just with the one you love?" tried to explain Beka.  
  
"Yeah, I got your point," answered Tyr. What the hell does this woman think! He understood that perfectly well, he just didn't want to believe he wouldn't be allowed to go into the room. But, on the other hand, why should he care too much about the former avatar? Isn't it enough, that more than half of the crew was involved into this mess of emotions and relationships? He should better forget about it and accept the thing the way they are. So he nodded to Beka turned around and left.  
  
Beka remained with Rev and looked after Tyr: "Well, he will have to learn to respect the privacy of Dylan and Rommie very soon. And I've got a feeling, it won't be the easiest task he's ever been assigned," sighed Beka.  
  
"Yes, I think you're right. But, how about you?" asked Rev and looked at Beka.  
  
"What do you mean, how about me?" asked Beka back and looked at the floor. She was embarrassed, for she knew very well what Rev was up to. She just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Rev smiled softly: "Beka, you know perfectly well what I am talking about. I'm talking about your relationship to Dylan. Someone who knows you can't miss it! You're deeply involved into this relationship and now you're facing the problem, he decided for someone else. Beka, why didn't you come to me with your problem before? You see, I might not be the one to sooth someone's pain, but I do my best nevertheless. And I knew from the beginning, your hopes were always empty. You never really had a chance. Believe me, Beka, I care for you very much and I regret to be the one who must tell you this. But, the sooner we clear it, the better. Believe me, I didn't expect that Dylan would ever admit his love for Rommie. And I'm still convinced, he would never do it, should she not become human. But, it is a fact, that he always was in love with her. And from that point of view, you never really had a chance to win his heart. I'm sorry, but it had to be said."  
  
Beka nodded faintly and looked at his eyes. She met them with sad look, noticing compassion and genuine sorrow in his. "You are right, Rev. And I know that. It's just..... I'll need some time to get over it." She caught Rev's tender smile and smiled back. "I think I'd better follow Tyr's example. I'll vanish into my quarters." She nodded again and left Rev standing alone in the front of the Med Deck.  
  
Harper was sitting in his room, his mind still with Rommie, fighting for her life, as he heard that Andromeda's hologram formed beside him. He didn't even try to turn his head and asked in a flat voice: "What's up, Rommie?" But Andromeda didn't answer. He waited for another second and as she still didn't answer, he turned his head and looked at the hologram. What he saw made him shiver a bit. Andromeda's hologram simply stood there, head hanged down and in her beautiful face he could see that she's suffering. He jumped up and walked over to her. As he was just few inches away from the hologram, it finally lifted the head and Harper stopped in shock. He could now see, that Andromeda had holographic tears in her eyes. He stuttered and asked: "Rommie, what's wrong? My God, I've never seen you cry! What's wrong, babe, tell me, please!"  
  
Andromeda looked at him sadly and then answered: "Harper, it's about my former avatar. She...... she....."  
  
Harper impatiently shouted: "What, what is with her! Don't tell me she........?"  
  
Andromeda nodded and the tears actually spilled over and made their way down her cheeks. As she spoke, her voice was barely more than a whisper: "Yes, Harper......... she just died!"  
  
Harper helplessly shook his head and felt how tears began to well in his eyes: "No! Please, tell me it's not true! Please! Rommie!"  
  
They kept staring at each other, the bond between them stronger than ever. They both felt they've lost someone very dear, someone who both loved, but didn't want to admit it.  
  
Andromeda slowly spoke: "Harper, I didn't know she meant so much to me! I..... I always looked at her as a machine, designed just to embed my personality. But..... now, that she's gone, I realized she was much more than that. And besides....... How will this affect Dylan? He was so devastated that I'm really worried about him. Harper, could you please check with him? Please?" Her eyes looked at Harper pleadingly and he knew he simply couldn't turn her down. He noticed, not without the tiny sting, that also Andromeda obviously felt more for Dylan than she was ready to admit. The look in her eyes clearly revealed she was worried about him. Not about Harper. Well, yeah, about him too, but....... not that way! So he nodded and left his room to find Dylan at Med Deck.  
  
As he came there, Rev was already gone. So he stepped directly into the room and stopped there at the door like he'd been hit by the lightning. He saw Dylan sitting next to the bed. And on a bed, he could see Rommie. Dylan was holding her hand and kissing her fingers while his other hand tenderly caressed her hair. But it wasn't this picture that made him stop there. It wasn't what he saw that glued his feet to the ground. It was what he heard. He heard the rhythmic beating of the monitor and peeping of respirator. With other words - he heard the sound of life. But - Andromeda just told him, Rommie had died? He turned around confused and stepped out of the room. As the door closed behind him, he still couldn't really understand what he just saw. He shook his head and called in a low voice: "Andromeda? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Her hologram formed in front of him. This time he saw happiness in her eyes and she spoke quietly, but unmistakably happy: "Harper, I tried to stop you, but you were too fast. She is alive again. There is something Trance did with her and now she's alive again. I have no idea how. Actually, I don't even care ..... for the moment! It's enough that she's alive, what makes Dylan happy." She stopped, looked at him thoughtfully and then cheered up again: "And me too."  
  
Harper shook his head confused and asked: "I really don't get it! How come, you have no idea what she did? I mean, what about your sensors?"  
  
Andromeda looked confused for a second and answered: "Well, my data show, that I had no control over this room for the time Trance was alone with her in there."  
  
Harper grumbled and said unsatisfied with her answer: "I'll have to take a good look at that later. But for now..... I see I'm not welcome her, so I'll return to my room."  
  
Andromeda looked a bit insulted and answered: "Harper, I think you overreact! I do care for you, you know that!"  
  
"Yeah, but not the way I'd like you to," commented Harper but added fast as he saw that he did hurt her feelings, "Sorry, Rommie, I didn't want to offend you. It's just....... seeing them in there like.......... two lovers. I'll get over it." He turned around and left.  
  
Andromeda's hologram remained there for a second and looked thoughtfully after Harper, who was going away with slumped shoulders and hanged head. She knew it must have been hard for him. But, there was again this question: why did she feel offended, when she didn't have her emotion subroutines? And why did she feel happy, that Rommie was alive? She'll really have to make a thorough check of her data. She shook her head and vanished.  
  
TBC 


	19. Thank You

Sorry for such a delay in updating the story. It has really been an impossible time. I hope I'll be able to update more regularly after the Christmas.  
  
*****************  
  
19 - Thank You  
  
Dylan sat besides Rommie's bed and his thoughts flew wild. He held Rommie's hand and carefully caressed her fingers. He thought, how vulnerable, how delicate this small hand was. And yet, it had saved him so many times, he couldn't even held a count of. Suddenly he felt somehow ashamed, ashamed for not recognizing Rommie as she was, as someone, who always tried her best to protect him. He smiled at this thought, comparing her with a mother hen, protecting her babies. Well, I'd better compare her to a lioness, corrected he his thoughts. Yes, she had proved it so many times, that she didn't know any limits, when it came up to protect him, just like some hours ago on the planet.  
  
He looked at her face. It was pale, but it didn't matter really. She was alive and that was all that counted. She will get well and then he'll tell her everything. He'll tell her, that her near death almost drove him insane, he'll tell her, he wants to stay with her, he'll tell her that he wants her as a woman.  
  
Suddenly a thought crossed his mind: what if Rommie would change her mind about being human? What if she perhaps, due to this experience would rather be an android again? And what would it mean for him? Does he love her because she's a woman, or does he love her for being her? He sighed and wiped his forehead with other hand. These thoughts were really irritating. He wasn't quite sure, how to answer to them. He knew, that he loved her. But why? He looked at her face again and sudden recognition of his true feelings made him squeeze her hand a bit tighter. As she was lying there, helpless, so beautiful and so fragile, he had to admit to himself, that he loved her because of her personality. It wouldn't really matter if she'd be an android again. At least not for him. But it would matter for her, that he was sure of. She would probably not want him to love her. And there was another thought, that made him sigh heavily again. If she'd be an android again, it would mean also, that he'd die, leaving her behind, alone. Would she be able to cope with such a destiny? Some days ago, his answer would be a clear "yes", but now? He could notice, that her attitude had been changing almost daily, developing, growing. And she somehow became more and more attached to him. It would probably present a hard destiny for her if she would live with him, knowing that he'd die and she'd have to live for centuries without him. She would surely forget him someday, or else? He didn't know anything about AI's emotions. He didn't know if they can forget, if they can find new happiness or not.  
  
Subconsciously he listened to the soft beeping of the machinery, controlling her condition and was glad to hear that it was regular. He smiled at her, bowed above her and kissed her tenderly on her lips. They felt warm again and the soft touch sent a jolt through his body. No, there were no doubts! He loved this wonderful being, no matter if she was android or human. But, he admitted to himself, he would prefer to keep her as she was now. He'll have to talk with her about this dilemma when she wakes up and is strong enough. As he raised his head again, he looked at her lovingly and whispered: "Rommie, I love you more than I can say. You have to get well and then I'll tell you. And will definitely never again allow you to do such foolishness as you did down there on the planet. Most definitely! I may not loose you!"  
  
He heard a soft sound from the door, and turned around to see, who's there. He could only saw Harper, turning away and leaving the room. For a second he wanted to call him, but changed his mind. He wanted to be alone with Rommie, alone with his love.  
  
Trance didn't find Harper and she went to the hydroponics to find some peace by being with her beloved plants. She remembered Dylan's face as she told him Rommie is alive and smiled at this thought. Then she watered some plants and talked a bit to them. Some time later, she decided, that it would be time for her to return to medicals and take care of Rommie.  
  
Upon arriving to the medical bay, she found Dylan at Rommie's side, his eyes laying upon her pale face and his hand holding hers. Trance smiled inwardly a bit, thinking that he probably haven't moved at all since she left. Her eyes sparkled again, tiredness gone, and she was the old Trance again. And by seeing Dylan, finally allowing his feelings for this petite woman to be revealed, she smiled a bit more. She had been anticipating such relation between the only original crewmembers for quite a while now. Well, to be honest, she knew it, or perhaps better, felt it, since the first hour she met them both. It was obvious even in the times, before Rommie had been given an android body. But, since she had the avatar, it became just a matter of time, when they'd give in.  
  
She stepped to Dylan, who raised his eyes and looked at her. His eyes revealed his happiness, more than he could express it with words. Thankfully he gave her a wide smile. Trance put her hand on his shoulder and whispered: "Dylan, I think you should go and get some rest. You haven't rested a minute for almost 24 hours. Believe me, I'll keep an eye on her constantly. Besides, there's not much we can do for her right now. We can only wait and leave the job to the nanobots and to the nature."  
  
Dylan looked her a bit confused and answered: "Trance, I now you're right, but I don't feel tired. I'd really like to stay with her till she wakes up."  
  
Trance shook her head and answered patiently: "I have no idea when she will wake up. It could be a matter of some hours, days or weeks. Dylan, she had been hurt very badly. It's a wonder that she's alive at all. So we may not expect too much. You should really go resting. I promise, you'll be notified the very second she wakes up. And you'll be the first one to know it."  
  
Dylan remembered that he had a very important question for Trance. He looked at her and asked: "Trance, wouldn't you tell me, how is it possible, that she came back to life, that she came back from the dead, while you were alone in this room? I mean, she died before! We all saw it, the machinery showed it without any doubts, she was dead. What have you done to her?"  
  
Trance just looked at him and smiled mysteriously. She didn't answer for some seconds. Then she turned away from Dylan and said: "Dylan, you should really be going!"  
  
But he showed no intentions of leaving. Even more, he stood up and walked up to Trance and asked again: "Trance, what have you done to her? Please, understand me: I don't want to accuse you of anything. After all, you somehow managed to give me my Rommie back, what I really know to respect and value. But, as a captain of this ship I really have to know, what more lies in your power, without us being aware of it."  
  
Trance didn't turn around, she simply went to the console and began to work on it, while she answered: "I'm sorry Dylan, I can't tell you anything. And now, PLEASE, go resting. Rommie also needs her peace to recover!"  
  
Dylan smiled somehow sourly: "Well, I really want to live to see a day, when you give me a straight answer. Besides, I think, that perhaps my presence here does good for Rommie's healing process."  
  
"Dylan, I threw you out of this room once! Don't you trust me to do it for a second time? Believe me, I'll do it if I have to. Please, leave me alone with her, OK?"  
  
Dylan sighed and looked at her. He could see determination in her eyes, determination, that showed him, he'd better listen to her. So he shortly nodded and turned around. He made a step towards the door, but suddenly changed his mind and went to Rommie again. He bowed to her, gave her a soft kiss on her lips and tenderly stroke her cheek with his finger. He whispered into her ear: "Bye for now, Love! I will be at your side when you wake up!" Then he straightened up, threw a last glance at Trance, who pretended not to have seen it, and left the room.  
  
Trance sighed satisfied. She didn't want to be rude, but she saw that Dylan was far more tired than he was ready to admit. And he really couldn't do anything for Rommie right now.  
  
After Dylan arrived to his quarters, he sat on the bed, lost in his thoughts. He suddenly felt tiredness and he slowly took off his jacket. Then he remembered, that Andromeda had to have noticed, what was going on in the medical bay while Trance and Rommie were alone in there. He said in a soft voice: "Andromeda, please show me the recordings of surveillance in the medical bay for the time Trance and Rommie were alone in there:"  
  
Andromeda's voice answered: "Acknowledged! Do you wish to see all the recordings or some specific ones?"  
  
Dylan thought for a second and then said: "Give just the visual. I'll check that first, and if I won't find the answers, then I'll check other recordings too." He stood up and went to the video screen. There he took place in a chair, leaned back and tiredly wiped his eyes. Andromeda's voice broke the silence: "Dylan, are you sure, you want to see it now? You seem tired. Perhaps it would be better if you go to sleep for a while."  
  
Dylan glanced annoyed at the Hologram, which formed in front of him and looked at him worriedly. He sighed and asked: "Why is everyone trying to convince me, that it would be better, if I'd get some sleep instead of doing something else? Why are you suddenly all worried about me? Is it because of Rommie? Or is there something else?"  
  
Andromeda looked a bit ashamed and for a second hanged her eyes. But almost instantly she looked into his eyes again and answered: "Dylan, you know perfectly well, that I control the vital signs of all crew members. And it is obvious, that you are very tired. But, I have no intentions to force you to go sleeping if you don't want to. I just think, that it has been a very hard day for you and you should admit it too. However, if you insist, I can play you all recordings from the medical bay." She looked at him questioningly and he smiled at her. He knew perfectly well, that Andromeda was only concerned for his health and for that concern he really couldn't blame her. In his thoughts he thanked God, that he had been assigned to command this Ship and not any else. She was really someone very special. There has never been a ship, which would care more for its crew than Andromeda.  
  
He passed with his hand across his eyes again and said in a quiet voice: "Andromeda, I know perfectly well why you try to convince me I should take a rest. And I am very thankful to you, for being so concerned about me. Believe me, I'll go resting as soon as I see the recordings. Would you now please play them?"  
  
Andromeda's face looked somehow relieved and she smiled at him: "OK, Dylan! But promise me, you will really go resting after you have seen the recordings!"  
  
He smiled widely and nodded: "You've got a deal, Andromeda!"  
  
He leaned back in his chair and waited until Andromeda started the recording. He could see the room, shortly after Rommie's death. He could saw himself standing at her bed, pain, despair and anger written in his face. Again, something ice cold seized his heart, but he chased the thought away with a smile. Rommie was alive! But still, he couldn't help but relive the moments of her death again and it hurt again, just to think, he was so close to loosing her. While his thoughts were returning some hours in the past, the picture on the screen continued and he saw himself being proverbially kicked out of the room. His body tensioned as he saw the door closing. Trance still stood there for a moment, then she threw a quick look at the camera and turned around.  
  
Without being aware of it, he tensioned even more and leaned ahead in the chair. Now he will see what happened in there. Trance took a step towards Rommie and............. picture disappeared! Simply disappeared! He gazed at the blank screen with open mouth, not believing what had just happened. He waited for a moment - still no picture. Then he fast forwarded the recording to the point, when Trance came out to tell him Rommie's still alive (or better to say, alive again). The picture reappeared exactly in the moment, as he stepped into the room again. He rewound and fast forwarded the recording for some times, result remaining the same: for the time between him leaving and reentering the medical bay the recordings showed nothing. Irritated, he called: "Andromeda! Do you know why there are no recordings?"  
  
Hologram appeared again and answered: "Sorry Dylan, but according to my data, I had no control over the medical bay for that time. I have no recordings whatsoever, which would show, what happened inside at that time."  
  
Dylan looked astonished at her, sighed and leaned back again: "Well, we'll have to ask Trance. But I somehow doubt, she'll tell us anything."  
  
Andromeda nodded and answered: "I completely agree with you. I've got a feeling, she is much more powerful than I assumed. But, lucky for us, she's on our side."  
  
"Well, that is something, you can say aloud," nodded Dylan, stood up and went to his bed. "I guess, I'll really go to rest now. I don't have the energy to solve this problem right now. We'll see after some hours of sleep. Thanks anyway, Andromeda."  
  
Hologram smiled at him and said: "You're welcome, Dylan." She paused a bit and said then: "Dylan, I must say, that I'm very happy, that Rommie is alive."  
  
Dylan looked at her surprised and raised an eyebrow, requiring detailed explanation of this statement.  
  
Andromeda sighed a bit and said then: "Well, Dylan, I see, that you are very emotionally attached to her. And her death could have very negative consequences for you and therefore also for me. It is much better, she is alive. And, perhaps........... perhaps it would be better, she remained human. I think, it wouldn't be very easy for us, should she be transferred back to android body." She looked at Dylan, her eyes a bit unsure of how he would react to this. But she saw, that he smiled at her, so she smiled back.  
  
Dylan couldn't quite understand what he'd just heard from Andromeda. He would never expect her to admit Rommie her independency, especially not in such a way - being human and being, perhaps, with him. Now he could see in her eyes, she really meant what she had said. He smiled at her and said slowly: "Andromeda, thank you for these words. We'll talk about this problem thoroughly very soon. As soon as Rommie gets well. I think that we three will have to sort out things, our relations, one way or another."  
  
Hologram smiled and vanished. Dylan virtually fell on the bed and was sound asleep just few seconds later.  
  
  
TBC 


	20. Things Sorted Out Finally

20 - Things Sorted Out Finally  
  
Next morning Dylan awoke with a strange feeling in his belly. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Rommie, lying on the bed again. A small smile touched his lips as he remembered her miraculous return from the dead. He stood up quickly, dressed himself and headed for the medical bay. He wanted to check out how she had done it through the night. As he arrived there, he could find Trance still in there, sitting beside the bed and he asked her softly: "Trance, how is she doing?"  
  
Trance looked up at him and smiled: "She'll get well Dylan, don't worry. She just needs time."  
  
Dylan smiled at her, went to Rommie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Funny; he knew she couldn't feel him, bur somehow, he was sure it would help her. Then he straightened up and looked at Trance: "I'll go to the Command now. Will you stay beside her?"  
  
Trance just nodded with a small smile and showed him with her hand, he should be going. He returned her the smile and left.  
  
As he came to the command, he found only Rev Bem there: "Where is everybody else?"  
  
Rev shook his head: "I believe they are still asleep. So much has happened yesterday. I believe they were all exhausted and in a need of a good sleep."  
  
"But not so you, as I see," commented Dylan.  
  
"Well, Dylan, I don't need much sleep. And besides, someone has to be here."  
  
Andromeda's hologram formed and she said a bit insulted: "Rev, I'm perfectly capable of running myself alone. You needn't be here."  
  
Dylan smiled at her and answered: "Andromeda, I believe, Rev didn't want to say anything like that. He simply pointed out, he didn't have to sleep and he rather threw an eye on your systems."  
  
"Exactly," nodded Rev.  
  
Andromeda smiled a bit: "I know, Rev." Then she turned to Dylan and asked: "What shall we do now?"  
  
Dylan paused a bit and said then slowly: "I believe, it makes no sense to remain in this system. We should go somewhere, where we would be safe. We need time for Rommie to get well. Time without enemies, without fights. Are there any peaceful systems close to our present location? Perhaps an asteroid belt, where we could hide ourselves for some days?"  
  
Andromeda checked her databases and answered: "Yes, there is a small system nearby where we could stay for a while. Should I calculate the route? It's not necessary to slipstream to get there. It's merely some light hours away. We could be there in six hours."  
  
Dylan nodded: "Do that. And bring us there. I really don't feel like steering right now. Would you be so kind to do it by yourself?"  
  
"Sure," answered Andromeda and in the next moment the ship turned and began to move. Dylan remained in the command and watched the stars as his thoughts returned to the woman, lying in the medical bay.  
  
Beka couldn't sleep well. She had nightmares, all connected with what happened. So she woke up early and headed for the observation deck. She stood there, in front of the window and watched the endless deepness of the space. She thought about the last day and sighed a bit. Now it was definite: she lost Dylan. But, nevertheless, she smiled faintly. Yes, she might have lost him as a man, but, she was sure, he would always remain her friend, a support when she would be in a need of it. She had to admit to herself, that it did mean her a lot, to have a friendship of this man. He was really a remarkable one. Not like men she have had to do with before. Never backing up, always prepared to help her.  
  
"Still haven't gotten over it yet?" heard she Tyr's voice, coming up from behind of her. She turned her head to look at the big Nietzschean, coming up to her. A faint smile played around his lips.  
  
"Well, it would be foolish to expect it, wouldn't it?" asked she back. "I might not be over it yet, but I learned how to live with it. It's better to accept the reality than to cry over the spilt milk. It wouldn't make me feel any better, it would just make me feel worse."  
  
Tyr nodded and stopped beside her. His gaze peered into the open space and he didn't spoke for some seconds. Then he turned to her and said: "Beka, you must learn to live with the fact, that most probably Rommie will not want to be transferred back to the android body again. That leaves us with the present situation. And, maybe it's not so bad. Look, our dear Captain has been running around all this time, alone, no one at his side and it could only get better. I mean, should he have someone at his side, constantly remaining him of his obligations, not only towards the Commonwealth, but also against his life, he just might sometimes think twice, before he started one of his numerous suicidal actions again. And that would be good for us too."  
  
Beka grinned at this thought and nodded: "You may have right Tyr. I really hope Rommie can control him at least a bit."  
  
Tyr smiled: "I have no doubts about it. The way he looks at her, he'd do anything to please her and to avoid possible danger as far as possible."  
  
Beka looked at Tyr's face and added: "And about Rommie, not wanting to be transferred back, I think you're right. I got this feeling too in the last few days. It seemed to me, she got quite used to being human, and, perhaps, even began to like it."  
  
Tyr looked out the window and nodded: "Yeah, sure I'm right. It's not just an assumption. I've heard it with my own ears, which definitely serve me well, how she said, she'd prefer to remain human."  
  
Beka looked astonished at him and asked:" She said that? When?"  
  
Tyr noticed, that he almost said what he wasn't supposed to say and answered: "Yes, Dylan asked her down on the planet if she'd like to remain human and she confirmed it. I guess, she decided, that her relationship with Dylan is more worth to her than return into an android body."  
  
"But...... what about Harper's work? He's forcefully working on a new avatar. What about that?" Beka still wasn't quite satisfied.  
  
Tyr didn't want to look into her eyes and answered dryly: "You'll have to ask Dylan about that. I think, he already made his decision and he'll probably let us know very soon."  
  
Beka sighed and turned her look against the stars. A silence fell over them, each drowned in his thoughts. But they both felt a bit relieved that the things have finally been cleared. Suddenly she felt, how Tyr laid his arm around her shoulders and she leaned willingly onto his strong body. It was quite a nice feeling. No, she didn't intend to start a relationship with him. How could she! He told her once, he couldn't start anything with a human female. But still, what about his attitude towards Rommie? He did think of her as a possible mate at a time. She didn't really care about that. She was satisfied, to have someone at her side, someone who understood her, who could understand her inner battle and give her at least a bit of solace. That it would be Tyr........ no, she wouldn't have believed it before.  
  
Tyr on his side, thought of Beka, how she finally showed, that she is also a vulnerable woman. Strong, confident, but also vulnerable, desirable. Her shoulders felt so warm under his arm. Her body, lightly leaned onto his did make him feel better. Well, he wasn't ever really counting on becoming Rommie's mate. It was more or less just a small thought, seeing her so...... real. He knew from the beginning, she would never let loose of Dylan and it was really easier for him than it was for Beka. And he felt good, to be the one, allowed to comfort this blonde woman.  
  
After few minutes he said in a soft voice: "Well, Beka, I think that we understand each other. The relationship between our Captain and Rommie is definite. The moment she wakes up, he'll tell her about his feelings. And she will accept it more than willingly. That means we'll have to satisfy ourselves with what we've got. And I think it's not too bad, right?"  
  
Beka smiled at him: "Sure. I think too it not too bad. We've come quite a long way in these few days, haven't we?"  
  
Tyr just nodded and looked at her, smile for the first time reflecting in his eyes too.  
  
  
TBC 


	21. Awakening

21 - Awakening  
  
Dylan sat beside Rommie's bed, as he did almost all the time for the past few days. He really made himself scarce since they found this location, where they were safe, while waiting for Rommie to wake up. He simply sat there, not paying attention to what Trance was doing in the room, his thoughts flying around, reminiscences of the past flashing through his mind. In the last days he virtually relived all minutes of his past, especially ones, connected with Rommie. He did have a long talk with the main AI and tried to explain her his new relationship with Rommie. She argued first, trying to persuade him, it wouldn't work out, but after they laid all cards on the table and after she realized, how much Rommie meant to him, she slowly accepted the fact, that he was not Dylan she knew anymore. Or, better even, he was the same Dylan, but involved in a serious relationship with her former avatar. And after she did some thinking about it, she realized, that it could really work out. She recognized, that Dylan really loved her and after all, it was of her best interest, to have a happy captain, wasn't it? And gradually she began to see it in a different light. Although not very willing, she finally admitted to herself, that she still cared very deeply for him and if Rommie could make him happier, it was all right with her. She really felt happy for him, finally admitting to herself, that in a way Rommie was still a part of her, her personality. Well, if she looked at it that way, she would also be a part of it, wouldn't she?   
  
Lost in his thoughts, Dylan sat unmoving, holding Rommie's hand in his as he suddenly felt that her fingers moved a bit. He literally jumped as if been hit by an electroshock and gazed at her face. He noticed, that her eyelids began to tremble lightly and excited he called Trance, who has been busy at the other side of the room: "Trance, I think, she's going to wake up!"  
  
Trance looked at him with astonishment written in her face and quickly made her way across the room to them. She stepped besides Dylan and looked at Rommie, who just in that moment began to lightly move her head and moaned lightly. Dylan looked at her expectantly and in his eyes, hope was written with capitals. He squeezed her hand more tightly and felt, how she slightly returned the grip. He whispered: "Come on, Rommie, wake up! You can manage it! Please!"  
  
In the next moment, her eyes opened slowly and looked confused in Dylan's smiling face. At first she showed no recognition, but after a while, she realized who was she looking at. She opened her mouth and barely audible she asked: "Dylan? How? Am I not dead?"  
  
Pure happiness marked Dylan's face as he lovingly touched her cheek and whispered: "No, dearest, you're not dead! You're very much alive!" He looked at Trance, who smiled happily and she could see in his eyes relief that Rommie finally woke up. She backed a bit, seeing, that this moment should belong to them alone.  
  
Rommie still looked confused, but gradually a small smile curved her lips and she whispered: "Dylan, I'm so glad that you're OK. But, how is this possible? I knew that I was dying and now......"  
  
"Sssssh, I'll explain it later. The only thing that matters right now is, that you're back. Back with me."  
  
Slowly confusion in Rommie's eyes made place to another expression, expression of happiness, unhidden love and she whispered: "How much time has passed? I don't have any idea how long I was away."  
  
Dylan looked at her and tenderly stroke her cheek: "It's been more than one week since we almost lost you. Believe me, it has been the longest week of my life. But I have you back and everything will turn out good. I'll take care of it believe me. And I will definitely never allow you to do such a stupid thing like you did. It almost killed me as we thought we've lost you and I don't want to go through it again."  
  
Rommie blushed a bit and asked with a whispering voice, her eyes growing even bigger: "Have you been here a lot while I was unconscious?"  
  
Trance interfered with a smile: "He almost never left your side Rommie! I'm so glad you're back! I worried for him a lot, since I couldn't persuade him to go to rest. He simply ignored my warnings and said that he'll have the time to rest later, when you're awaken again."  
  
Rommie looked at Trance and smiled back: "I suppose, it was your work that I didn't die, or am I wrong? But, it doesn't matter, I thank you for everything you did." Then she turned back to Dylan and blushed even a bit more: "So, you were staying with me? But...... why?"  
  
Dylan continued caressing her cheek and answered: "It's quite simple to answer you. I did it because I love you. And I wanted to be the first you'll see when you wake up."  
  
"You love me? Really? Is this for real or am I just imagining?" Rommie couldn't believe what she just heard and looked questioningly at Dylan.  
  
He nodded, bowed above her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "It is true, Rommie, believe me! And it is also true that I love you. I was so scared I might have lost you that I almost went insane. Don't ever do something like that again, do you hear me!"  
  
Rommie finally understood, that she wasn't dreaming and a shy smile revealed her happiness: "Dylan, I love you too. I promise not to do anything stupid any more, but you will have to give me the same promise, OK?"  
  
He nodded and gave her another kiss. This time he felt her respond and a wave of emotions overwhelmed him. He finally had got his love back and he finally admitted it. The happiness, which he thought to have lost, was back, and suddenly his future life seemed like a flowerbed in the spring. Her small hand gripped his and her lips moved tenderly on his. As he broke off, he looked into her eyes, seeing her love and suddenly she moaned lightly. He looked worriedly and asked: "Is something wrong, Rommie?"  
  
She shook her head still smiling and answered: "No, I just feel exhausted. It must have been the days of unconsciousness that got to me. I've never been happier in my life!"  
  
"She is still very weak, Dylan," interfered Trance, looking worriedly at Rommie. "I think that we should leave her to rest a bit. And you would also do the best if you'd go and catch some sleep. You haven't slept in the fast few days and you should really go and rest."  
  
Dylan wanted to object, but Rommie said in a low voice: "Trance is right, Dylan. You should go and get some rest. Just as I have to get it. We will have enough time later. I surely don't want you to fall over now just because you'd insist to stay with me. I'll be all right, believe me."  
  
He smiled at her, gave her another kiss and tenderly stroked her hair: "OK, if you want Rommie, I'll try to get some sleep. Maybe I'll even manage to sleep, now that you're back with me."  
  
Rommie smiled lovingly and faintly nodded: "Sure, Dylan. I'll try to get some sleep too and then, when I wake up, we'll have enough time."  
  
Dylan couldn't decide to leave and continued caressing her hair, so she had to smile again at him and requested: "Dylan, please, do as Trance said. I'll be OK, believe me!"  
  
He finally gave in and stood up. At the door he stopped and looked back at Rommie, who also glanced at him happily. He smiled: "I'll be back sooner than you'd believe."  
  
"I have no doubts about it," answered Rommie sheepishly and her smile grew wider. As Dylan finally left, she turned to Trance and looked at her questioningly: "Trance, would you tell me, how is it possible that I'm still alive?"  
  
"No," answered Trance short and smiled mysteriously.   
  
"Well, just as I have thought," smiled Rommie back. She didn't expect really to become her answer. So she turned her head the other way, deciding she'd try to sleep a bit. But the sleep wouldn't come and gradually she began to think about her new existence. She suddenly realized, that she's happy to be human. Yes, a part of her still mourned her previous existence but a far larger part was happy. She finally got her true love and now she really wouldn't want to loose it again.  
  
She turned her head to look at Trance, who was working on a console. "You know, Trance, somehow I'm happy that it turned out this way. It's just...... I'd really like to know, why the Elyans did this. But, on the other hand, I'm really happy. I finally got Dylan to love me and I really don't want to loose him now."  
  
Trance murmured something to herself and all that Rommie could understand was: "It was the general idea of it all." Then Trance suddenly froze, realizing she'd said something what she wasn't supposed to say at all. She turned to Rommie, looked at her huge eyes, filled with disbelief and blushed.  
  
Rommie stuttered: "What have you said Trance? Is it really possible, that you planned it? Please, tell me?" Her eyes have never been so huge and she was shocked beyond belief as she spoke out these words.  
  
Trance looked like she'd been caught inflagranti and stuttered: "Well....... I........ you know..... It's just...." and broke off her speech.  
  
Rommie looked at her and couldn't believe that she heard it correctly. Slowly it penetrated her mind, that it really must have been Trance who was behind this: "Why, Trance? WHY!"  
  
Trance sighed and realized, she'd have to tell her the truth: "Rommie, please, don't be upset. It's that I have been sent to guard you all. We wanted Dylan to succeed in his quest and things turned out very bad, so I had to do what wasn't anticipated. You see, you two became too attached to each other and it seriously interfered with Dylan's plans. He couldn't concentrate on his task, because he was too distracted by your presence. And the same goes for you too. So, I had to do something to help you both. And since Dylan would never involve himself with an android, I had to reach for these ultimate measures to show him, where his path should lead. I know, you will not trust me, but believe me, I did it for the best of us all! This was definitely the only way to continue what we have started."  
  
Rommie listened to Trance without a sound. Her words slowly penetrated her mind and the more she thought about it, the more she understood her. No, she wasn't happy, that Trance did it behind her back and she'd have to think a lot of it and try to understand everything. But, after all, what she did, in the final line brought her together with Dylan. She closed her eyes, not wanting to speak to Trance right now. Later, she'll do it later. But right now she had to sort things out and cope with it.  
  
  
TBC 


	22. Andy

22 - Andy  
  
"Harper, I need to talk to you!" Trances voice was very serious as she caught Harper, who was just trying to make himself invisible for the others and vanish in one of the numerous service tunnels, which were known only to him and Andromeda.  
  
"I don't know what we should talk about," answered annoyed Harper. Since he saw Dylan how he leaned over Rommie few days ago, he became very quiet. He didn't want to talk to Trance right now.  
  
Trance insisted: "You know very well about what! About Rommie, about Dylan, about you. Is that clear enough? Or are you planning to spend the rest of your life in these tunnels, hiding from everyone and mostly from yourself?"  
  
Harper sighed and gave up: "OK, if that is what you want." He knew perfectly well, that Trance wouldn't let loose of him, till she achieved what she was up to. "And where should we talk? Here? In the middle of the corridors? Or should we perhaps go better into Command, so that no one would miss a word of our talk."  
  
"Harper, there's no need to be sarcastic! Especially because I know you too well and you can't play anything to me. We should go to my quarters and talk."  
  
"Hey, why your? Why not mine? Are my quarters perhaps less worth than yours?" played Harper a role of insulted engineer.  
  
Trance was slowly loosing her patience. Damn, this Harper was really one stubborn guy! And she wanted only the best for him! "Yes, they are! And you know why? Because they look like a lawn after a rock concert, where ten thousand people left all their garbage! That's why we should talk in my quarters." She was talking loud and more intense than she actually wanted to. However, it worked. Harper opened his mouth and looked astonished at her. He had rarely had an opportunity to see her so upset. Her eyes were looking angrily at him and her hands were subconsciously squeezed into fists. He realized, he'd better listen to her, because the look in her eyes...... well, it didn't reveal anything good! He sighed and nodded, without loosing one single word.  
  
While they walked towards Trances quarters, Harper asked: "How is Rommie doing? I've heard she'd woke up, but I wouldn't like to disturb her right now. She has to rest."  
  
Trance grinned a bit and answered: "Well, she's doing quite well if you take into consideration that she died. And Harper - I know why you wouldn't visit her now. Not because you'd think of her being too weak, but because you fear to meet Dylan at her side and you don't know how you'd react. Additionally, you haven't cleared with yourself definitely. No, stop! Let me finish!" she raised her hand because Harper just tried to argue with her. "And that's why we are now going to have a talk."  
  
"But I already had a talk with Beka and Andromeda about this," protested Harper, "and I know how the situation look alike."  
  
Trance thoughtfully shook her head and answered quietly: "That's your problem, Harper! You DON'T know that! You think you know it, but you don't."  
  
Meanwhile they already reached her quarters and as they were inside, Trance required private mode from Andromeda and as she acknowledged it, she sat on a chair and showed Harper to talk another one and sit down. After he seated himself, he looked questioningly into her eyes and mouthed: "Well, now I'm here, so tell me what you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not what I want to talk about, but what WE HAVE to talk about," answered Trance and light annoyance couldn't be missed in her voice. "Harper, there's something you should know. There is absolutely no way o bring Dylan and Rommie apart. No one should even try to do it."  
  
"I know that! I told you, that I know how the situation looked alike!" sighed Harper bored and looked at the ceiling. "I wouldn't try it! Not even in my dreams. Well, yeah, in my dreams I'd do it, but in real life........ no, never!"  
  
Trance looked compassionate at him and continued: "But this is only the beginning of the story. First, you have to know, that Rommie decided to stay human! She doesn't want to be transferred to the android body again. And Dylan is very glad about this decision." She paused a bit and looked into Harper's eyes. She saw a hint of surprise in them, but not as she anticipated.  
  
"Well, I was expecting something like that. I mean, with Beka, we talked about this possibility and we agreed, that it's the most probable result. So, excuse me, if I'm not as surprised as you might have expected," said Harper with a flat voice, trying not to reveal his true emotions. But then something crossed his mind and he asked: "What about the new android body which I'm working on? Should I stop the work now or not?"  
  
Trance in fact looked a bit surprised that he asked it and answered: "Harper, we discussed this down on the planet, before Rommie....... well, before she got shot, and we decided, that we need a ship's avatar anyway. So you shouldn't stop working on it. You'll just have to make some minor changes."  
  
"What changes? Hey, who's the genius? You or I? Don't mess up with an artist at his work! If I have been able to make Rommie so perfect, that even Dylan fell for her, why do you think I could mess up something now!" He looked at her, a bit insulted.  
  
Trance hurried with her answer to reassure him: "No, not such changes Harper! You'll have to make the avatar look different as Andromeda and, especially, different as Rommie!"  
  
Now it was Harper's turn to make wide eyes: "What? What should I do? Make it look different as Rommie? But....... why? Rommie is the most perfect woman I've ever seen! Why should I make something different now?"  
  
Trance sighed and paused a bit. Then she raised her eyes and looked firmly at Harper: "Harper, it's not the question of perfection. It's Rommie's wish, or better, her request. And you wouldn't want to disappoint or hurt her, would you?"  
  
"Well...... no, I wouldn't. But I still don't understand why? Why shouldn't I do the best I can?"  
  
"Because Rommie wants it! And she has the right to decide whether she wants the avatar to look like her or not. After all, few days ago she was an avatar, for Christ's sake! Would you really like to have four Andromedas on board? Huh? Is that what you want? Believe me Harper, it would be the best thing to just do it!" Trance was trying to explain the matter, without involving the true reason. She naturally heard the small talk between Dylan and Rommie as she explained why she wouldn't like the new avatar to look like her.  
  
Harper hanged his head and sighed. He thought about it for a moment, but the his face suddenly brightened and he looked at Trance almost cheerfully: "Well, we really don't need four Andromedas. But........ how about one and a third Trance, one and a third Beka and one and a third Andromeda?"  
  
Trance immediately understood what he was up to and looked threatening at him: "Don't you dare doing something like that Harper! I'll execute you own handed if you do it!" And she was really upset with his idea. But then, at the second thought......... maybe it would be interesting to see what he could do. She sighed and added a bit quieter: "OK, Harper, I overreacted, I admit. You just do what you think would be the best. Just remember - it may NOT look like Rommie! Is that clear?"  
  
Harper nodded: "Perfectly clear! Are we finished now? May I go? Please?" He wanted to stand up, but Trance pushed him back onto the chair: "No way! There are still some things we have to clear. Just sit and listen!"  
  
Harper rolled his eyes and sighed. But on the other hand, he did feel better as before. It was really useful to talk to someone, much better than grumbling in loneliness. So he didn't resist very much, but waited for Trance to continue.  
  
Trance sighed and looked at her boots. She talked to Dylan just a while ago and they decided, it would be time to tell Beka, Harper and Rev Bem what happened on the planet. And she volunteered to tell it to Harper and Beka. But now, sitting here in front of Harper, she innerly cursed herself to have done it. It would be much easier if Dylan would do it. But he was as glad as he just could be, that Trance offered herself to do it. And now she was just about few heartbeats from telling Harper something what could very much affect him. She raised her eyes and started: "Harper, there is one more thing you should know. As we were on this damn planet, Rommie found something in their computer, something, we believe, the Kalderans were after. We found a personality transfer programme, something like the one, the Elyans used to transfer Rommie to human body." She paused just to see Harper's eyes grew wide and his kin falling down in surprise. He stuttered: "But.... but...... where is this programme? It's something unseen before! I must have it!"  
  
Trance shook her head and continued: "No, Harper, you can't have it! We erased it completely!"  
  
"WHAT? What have you done? Erased such a programme? You really erased it?" Harper couldn't believe it. He wasn't thinking about the possibility of retransferring Rommie into android body. No, it was his engineers' instinct, his desire to be the best, that woke up in him. If he could lay his hands on such a programme, he'd be the most respected engineer in the universe!  
  
Trance nodded and as she saw Harper's face, she added: "Don't forget somethin, Harper - this programme could destroy many millions of sentient beings. So we thought it would be the best to destroy it. And we will destroy also the programme, which the Elyans have. We will work out the plan and as the time comes, Rommie should be transferred into your new body, we will act on it and destroy the programme. It's too dangerous to have it around."  
  
Harper was still shocked upon hearing it, but slowly he began to realize, what vast possibilities of exploiting and destroying, such a programme could present if it would fall into wrong hands. He slowly recognized, that they acted correctly and gradually his shock and anger made place to more peaceful feeling. He nodded and answered: ""K, I'' really disappointed to hear that, but...... I think you did the right thing. It really could be dangerous if it would fall into the hands of, for example, Kalderans, Magog, or, better not to imagine it, Nietzscheans, especially our dear Drago-Kazov friends. But I'd reall like to lay my hands on something like that. Well, now it's too late."  
  
Trance looked at him astonished. She accepted this information much better than she expected him to. She smiled a bit in thought, that it maybe wasn't such a bad idea to volunteer to tell it to Harper and Beka, after all. "I'm glad that you understand, Harper. Honestly, I was a bit afraid, how you'd accept it."  
  
"Me? Oh, I don't bite, if you think that! But, now, Trance, are you finished? I really have a lot to do and I don't want to waste my time."  
  
Trance smiled: "No, that was all I wanted to tell you."  
  
Harper stood up, took a deep breath and said in a low voice: "Trance, I apologize for my behavior before. I was really upset and unwilling to talk to anyone. But now....... I'm glad that we talked a bit. I really feel much better. Perhaps was I really making a mistake not to talk to anyone in the past few days. Oh, and don't worry! I won't do anything stupid, concerning Rommie and Dylan." He smiled and went to the door. But just before leaving the room, he stopped, turned around and said: "Andy!"  
  
Trance looked at him perplexed, not understanding what he was up to: "What? Andy? What Andy?"  
  
Harper turned halfway to look at her, grinned and said: "The name of the new avatar! Andy! How do you like it?" Not waiting for her response, he turned again and left.  
  
Trance was left in the room, thinking about Harper's last words and talked to herself: "Andy? Hm, not that bad! I could get used to it!"  
  
  
TBC 


	23. Harper's Creation

23 - Harper's Creation  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Dylan Rommie worriedly for the hundredth time in the last hour. They sat on the Observation deck and watched the stars. Only few weeks after she woke from the darkness, Rommie was already able to walk around. Although still weak, she couldn't stand lying in the bed on Medical deck anymore and as soon as she felt strong enough, she left it and wanted to move into her quarters. But as soon as Dylan got wind of her intention, he protested firmly and required that she moved into his quarters. The looks on faces of other crewmembers as they got this news were very interesting. Trance smiled and so did Rev, while the others reacted more reserved. Rommie herself argued at first, although it did flatter her a lot. But Dylan's argument, she is not strong enough to be left alone finally persuaded her to move into his quarters.  
  
Rommie smiled at Dylan at this question and answered just like 99 times before: "Fine, Dylan! Believe me, I won't feel any better or worse if you will continue askinging me the same question over and over again. I'm still weak, but otherwise everything is OK." She pressed herself to him and felt how his arm encircled her shoulders. She felt so nice, warm and safe in his arms. Since she moved into his quarters, their relation grew from day to day and the small touches and kisses gradually became more frequent and more passionate. She felt really cherished, wanted and loved, for the first time in her life. And she really didn't want to loose this now.  
  
"Will we ever be able to live happily together, Dylan? I'm so afraid. Every time we hope to have finally succeeded, there is always something that throws us back again and destroys everything we've just achieved. Just look at us: we finally realize what we mean to each other and suddenly I almost loose everything with one single shot, that wasn't meant for us." Rommie looked lost in her thoughts and her soft quiet voice almost lost in the air. But Dylan looked at her with smile in his eyes, kissed her forehead and said in the similar voice: "I know that Rommie. I would be lying if I'd say that I'm not afraid too. I am, but I believe, that for the first time in our lives, we have a chance to be happy. You and I, we lost everything in that black hole, everyone we knew, everything we had, we lost our world, and we lost our universe. We have only us left. And that's a bond that cannot be broken. No matter what, I will never let you go, I'll fight the ultimate battle if I'll have to. Believe me, I will never ever allow anything come between us. That much I promise you!"  
  
Rommie smiled and softly stroke his cheek: "You don't have to promise me that Dylan, because I know it. I was more afraid of other things, such as our enemies, who might some day succeed in killing us, or one of us. I know you wouldn't leave me in your own will, but, what if one of us dies? How could I live without you? It was different before as I still was an avatar. But now, I'm just another human and I don't know how I'd react to loosing you." Her eyes were suddenly sad at this thought and she looked at him, seeking support and comfort.  
  
Dylan thought for a while. She spoke something out, he had been thinking about over and over again. He was afraid of loosing her. What happened with Rommie gave him a perfect example of what it might represent to him, should he ever loose her. He sighed and looked into Rommie's soft eyes: "I know what you mean Rommie. Believe me, I know what it would mean to me if I would loose you! Damn, I almost did! For a short while I truly did loose you and I don't want to live through this hell again. It hurt incredibly. We'll just have to take care, that nothing happens to one of us. And you won't play a hero again."  
  
Rommie smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek: "The same goes for you too! You will have to stop playing the hero, someone who is almost indestructible. Like I was before."  
  
Dylan laughed at her words and nodded. Then they both looked out the window and lost themselves in their thoughts. But suddenly Rommie broke the silence: "Dylan, do you want children?"  
  
Dylan was startled as he heard this question and looked confused into Rommie's eyes, gazing at him questioningly. For a moment he didn't know how to respond. Yes, he always dreamed of having children, two or three of them, running around and occupying him as much as possible, but this dreams ended abruptly as he lost Sarah and until today he never really thought of having children as a serious possibility. He looked at Rommie perplexed and asked: "Why are you asking this?"  
  
Rommie blushed a little and turned to look away. After a moment of silence she said barely audible: "Well, because....... now that I'm human............ that would be a possibility. Of course, only if you wanted it. That's why I'm asking you. I would simply like to know how you think about it."  
  
Sudden recognition lightened in Dylan's eyes. He reached for Rommie's face, gently grasped it and turned it towards him. She still hung her eyes, trying to avoid his, so he tenderly lifted her kin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were confused, maybe a bit ashamed and above all, they looked at him questioningly. "Yes Rommie, I want to have children. I want to have children with you."  
  
She smiled shyly and asked: "Are you sure? I mean, I know that you loved Sarah and that you wanted to have children with her. Are you really sure you want them from me?"  
  
Dylan nodded: "Yes, Rommie I'm sure. I wanted to have them with Sarah, but it is past and nothing in this universe can bring it back. You see, for the first time since I lost Sarah I can think of her without pain, thanks to you. And I do want to have some kids with you. I can only hope they would inherit your beauty and intelligence. And as little as possible from me."  
  
Rommie grinned at this wish and stated: "Well, I do think they could inherit some very fine character issues from you. After all, why do you think I fell in love with you in first place? Because I think that you're really a remarkable man. I admire you for your determination, your instinct and for many more other things. I just hope the children would be like you."  
  
Dylan looked dreamy through the window. Up till now he really didn't even think of this possibility. But now, as Rommie said it...... yes, he loved children and now, just a thought that he could have them with this beautiful woman, made him shiver a bit, but in a pleasant way. Rommie felt him tremble a bit and looked at him questioningly: "Is something wrong? Have I done or said anything wrong?"  
  
He smiled at her: "No, everything is perfect Rommie. I was just thinking how would it be to have some beautiful, intelligent kids with you. And I must say it was a very pleasant, very nice thought!" He leaned over to her to kiss her. She willingly offered him her lips and as his touched hers, she felt a jolt of emotions rushing through her again. She wondered, why is it always the same, why does she always feel this tide of emotions as soon as his lips are on hers, as soon as his hands are touching her? Will it always be this way? Will she always love him the way she does now? With every day she loved him more. Just as she thought that she reached the top of her emotions, she experienced anew, how her present emotional status can still be topped. She lost herself in the kiss and these thoughts in her mind slowly bleached and vanished. Just the knowing, that he wants her, that he wants to have children with her made her more happy than she had ever been.  
  
As they finally parted, Rommie shivered a bit. She was still very weak and such excitements did the rest. Now she really felt tired and she leaned on Dylan's shoulder, speaking softly: "I feel a bit tired now Dylan. Perhaps I should go to our quarters to rest a bit." She tried to stand up, but felt how Dylan's hand held her at place. Confused she looked at him and before she could ask him what was he up to, he said with a smile: "I'll carry you there Rommie."  
  
Her eyes smiled as she answered: "Dylan, it really isn't necessary. I am still capable of walking. You shouldn't take so much care of me."  
  
Dylan reassured her: "Well, suppose I would be in your place. Wouldn't you do everything possible to ease my situation?"  
  
"Sure, but I really wouldn't try to carry you around. Well, at least not now. Before, as an avatar........ probably yes," grinned Rommie at his explanation. It flattered her that he took so much care of her. She had never before been in such a position, that someone would take care of her in such an extent. But on the other hand, she always enjoyed when she was able to be as close as possible to Dylan. And if he'd carry her, she could really feel him! So she didn't object any more: "OK, if you insist!"  
  
"Sure I insist," grinned Dylan back and carefully took her in his arms, lifted her like a little child and stood up with her in his arms. She was so light that it didn't really represent any difficulties to him to carry her. And, just like Rommie, also Dylan enjoyed to feel her body close to his. As he stood up, he felt how Rommie embraced him tight around his neck and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. He looked at her and saw her dreamy eyes, smiling and looking at him happily. He pressed her a kiss on her forehead and carried her to their quarters.  
  
Harper stepped back from the workbench and looked proudly at his newest creation. He had been working like nuts for the last few weeks and managed to finish the new avatar in just about one month. He didn't tell it to anyone, he just wanted to surprise them all. On the bench lay a new android, a new avatar for his beloved Andromeda. The mechanical part was finished, the electrical part was finished and also the personality transfer part was finished. He just had to wake her up. Her! Yeah, he really named her Andy, as he said to Trance. He didn't want her to be just like the other incarnations of Andromeda and although Andromeda herself at first argued with him about Andy's appearance, she finally had to admit, especially after the talk she had with Dylan, that it would be the best thing. But still, she grumbled every now and then about how she will have to adapt to someone new, being her other self and not even looking like her. Harper got used to her stingy remarks and didn't pay much attention to them.  
  
Now as he was looking at the avatar, Andromeda's hologram appeared and she looked a bit annoyed at him: "So, Harper, are you finished with it........ her......... me?" She looked at him and Harper returned her look without saying anything, he simply nodded. Andromeda looked at the new avatar and grumbled again: "It..... she looks somehow.......... familiar. But she definitely doesn't look like me." And she was right. The new avatar was in fact looking quite familiar. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, her skin was somehow different as a human, more violet. But not as much as Trance's, it was just as she'd been using a colored powder. And her appearance........ well, she somehow looked like Beka, Trance and Rommie combined. Andromeda looked at her again and then turned to Harper: "Well. Her lips are definite like mine!" She giggled a bit and at Harper's astonished look she answered: "You know, some time ago, Beka argued with my former avatar, that she finds this lips too....... " Harper understood and grinned at her: "Well, you know, I did my best to make Andy look as nice as possible without making her look like the most beautiful woman I know - like you. So, here's what I've got!"  
  
Andromeda in fact looked a bit ashamed at his remark, but quickly regained her dignity and answered: "Harper, you did a good job. Although I still don't know why you had to choose blonde hair. I really think that black is more beautiful." She shook her head so that her hair flew around. Harper enjoyed this little show and grinned: "Hey, are we being a little vain?"  
  
Andromeda looked at him innocently and smiled: "Do you want to know the truth? YES! I do think that my hair looks better than hers," and she showed with her head in Andy's direction. Harper looked at her thoughtfully and answered after a short break: "You know what Andromeda? I agree with you. But, the hair is the most visible characteristic of a woman and if I gave her blonde hair, I did it because that no one would even think to mix her up with Rommie."  
  
Andromeda looked at him thoughtfully and then asked: "How about....... emotions? Did you gave her the emotions, just like you gave them to my former avatar?"  
  
Harper almost choked on a sip of Sparky that he just took and answered coughing: "Why would you want to know that?"  
  
Andromeda grinned a bit evilly and said: "I have had enough quarrels with Rommie because of her emotional attachment to Dylan as to live through it again."  
  
"Are you afraid she might fall for Dylan too?"  
  
"To be honest, yes. I believe that it could be dangerous if she would fall in love with him too, concerning the fact, that he's more or less almost married to Rommie. And I really don't want to see what would happen in such case. I mean, I became to accept their relationship and, if you believe it or not, I am somehow happy for them. After all, she will always remain very close connected to me and......" she blushed a bit, realizing what she just said. Yes, she checked her system thoroughly after that talk when she tried to comfort Harper and to her surprise she found out, that she hadn't transferred all her emotions. And after that she spent a lot of time analyzing this fact and came to the conclusion, that she'd let it be. And actually, she enjoyed Rommie being so close to Dylan. It appeared to her, as if she would be a part of their relationship. And, remembering her former crush on Dylan, she did feel that this relationship was appropriate.  
  
Harper looked at her astonished and in that second he realized, that also Andromeda still had feelings for her Captain. He smiled a bit, knowing that she had almost been caught off-guard and mocked on her: "Well, as I see, you are not exactly the cool, systematic AI as you pretend to be. It's OK, Andromeda; I am glad that you are the way you are. By the way, have you talked to Rommie about their relationship?"  
  
"No, I haven't yet. I spoke to Dylan, but with her.... no. I didn't want to push her into some conversation after all she's been through."  
  
"Andromeda, you really do care for Rommie! That's something new!" exclaimed Harper a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, of course I care for her! After all, she was I for a long time. And I still look at her as someone very close to me."  
  
Harper nodded and smiled at her: "Well, you two will have to talk about it, sooner or later. But, as for Andy....... yes, I gave her emotions too. I was very concerned about this fact and I did a lot of thinking whether it would be OK to give them to her or not. But in the end, I decided, that it would be really very creepy, to have her as emotionless and strictly cold and systematic avatar. After all, we will all have to live together and it is in my opinion much better if she would be able to experience emotions just like you and Rommie. I hope that she will understand the situation between Rommie and Dylan and will not try to interfere with it. And....... I did build in some security subroutines in her."  
  
Andromeda looked perplexed: "What security subroutines? Harper, you, of all people, should know the best that you cannot dictate emotions, once they are set free. I do have my reservation concerning this issue. How are you intending to prevent her from falling for someone?"  
  
Harper grinned: "You will just have to believe me, Andromeda. Trust in Harper, Harper is God!"  
  
Andromeda gave him a dirty look: "Now you are really talking nonsense! You are the best engineer I've ever seen, but you most certainly are not God. I must state for the record, that I strongly object your attitudes!" She grinned evilly at Harper, letting him know, that she didn't mean it exactly the way she said. "So, when are you intending to present her to the crew?"  
  
Harper brushed his eyes with a hand and answered: "I haven't decided yet. But I think, I should inform Dylan at first and he should then decide where and when we will present her to the others."  
  
Andromeda nodded and asked: "Should I inform Dylan that you are awaiting him here?"  
  
Harper smiled and nodded: "Yep, Rom-Doll, you should tell him to come here. And he should bring Rommie with him. After all, she has to confirm to me, that I did the right thing!"  
  
Andromeda smiled back: "Sure, although I think you will have to postpone this presentation. Dylan and Rommie are at the moment in his quarters and they engaged private mode, so I expect, they wouldn't be exactly overwhelmed if I' disturb them right now."  
  
Harper grinned: "What on earth are they doing in there? Do you have any idea what might be going on? Well, if I am allowed to say what I think....."  
  
"But you're not," cut him Andromeda and added, "I know perfectly well what you think of and must strongly object. They are not doing anything like you think they are! They are just talking!"  
  
"Hey, how come you know what they're doing if they engaged private mode?" opened Harper his eyes wide and stared at Andromeda.  
  
She blushed again and stuttered: "I....... they....... HARPER! I have to monitor their life signs! Rommie is still weak and it's my duty to look after my crewmembers at all times!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! You are spying on them, admit it!"  
  
"No, I am not spying on them! I am just making sure they're OK!" argued Andromeda not all to convincing.  
  
"But you do!" concluded Harper and added with a grin: "WOMEN!"  
  
Andromeda returned him a dirty look and snapped: "MEN!" And then she vanished, leaving happily grinning Harper behind.  
  
TBC 


	24. And Then There Were Eight

24 - And Then There Were Eight  
  
"Dylan, Harper would like you to come to the mechanical shop 5 as soon as possible." Andromeda's voice was soft as ever, but he couldn't miss a certain degree of excitement in it. So he questioningly looked at the hologram, which stood in front of him and smiled. But Andromeda didn't answer to his look, she just added, looking at Rommie: "And you too. He's got something to show to you."  
  
"Which would be?" Dylan couldn't stop himself from asking this question and stared at the hologram. But Andromeda just smiled mysteriously and answered: "You'll have to look for yourself. He didn't want me to tell you why."  
  
"But you do know, don't you?" asked Rommie curiously, leaning on Dylan.  
  
"Sure, I know, but am not allowed to tell you."  
  
"Even if I require it from you?" asked Dylan smiling.  
  
"Even if you use your High Guard code," answered Andromeda, grinning evilly.  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess we'll really have to go and see for ourselves, don't you think so too?" turned Dylan to Rommie, who just nodded. She had a vague idea of what it might be, but didn't want to say it aloud. She just looked at the hologram again and couldn't miss the smile in her eyes. She smiled back, nodded slowly and as hologram nodded back, she knew that she was right.  
  
Dylan looked perplexed at them and grinned: "Hey, you two seem to know something I don't. It's amazing, that you still understand each other, although Rommie is no longer a part of the ship."  
  
"It's only natural!" argued Rommie. "We have been almost one person for so long, that I still understand her better than anyone else. Including you," she smiled at Dylan and gave him a kiss on a cheek.  
  
Dylan sighed, knowing he wouldn't get an answer and simply stated: "OK, then let's go and see."  
  
After they arrived in front of the machine shop, Dylan opened the door and saw Harper, running around a workbench and on it lay......... AN AVATAR! He stopped for a moment, stunned, and he needed some moments to gather himself and then walked over to Harper, who noticed them and waited for them to come closer. His face wore a huge smile, seeing their confused faces.  
  
"Dylan, let me introduce to you: Andy, the new avatar!" He theatrically bowed and showed at the avatar with his hand. Rommie could just in time suppress giggling at his gesture and tried to remain serious, but nevertheless, she grinned wide at him. She took Dylan's hand and led him closer to the workbench.  
  
Dylan stood there, watching at Andy and for a moment tried to concentrate. Then he turned to Harper: "Mr. Harper, you really surprised me. I thought you wouldn't be finished with it for another two months."  
  
"Well, I worked very hard and managed it so soon. Now, am I a genius or am I not?" Harper had to grin at Dylan's look.  
  
Dylan turned again to Andy and took a long look at her: "She seems a bit....... different."  
  
Rommie looked at her too and her face got a satisfied expression. As she heard Dylan's words, she answered instead of Harper: "Yes, she does! And I think she looks very good! Not like me! Harper, thank you for making these........ "adjustments" to her as I wanted to."  
  
Dylan was still looking at Andy and finally managed to retrieve his official look. "Well, Harper, I must say, you did a great job. Is she functional or not?"  
  
Harper nodded: "Sure, Boss, she's fully functional. I just have to wake her up. Otherwise she's completely finished. Would you like me to activate her now?"  
  
Dylan looked questioningly at Rommie, who still gazed at Andy and smiled. She noticed his look, turned her eyes to him and nodded: "Sure, I think we should do it! I'm anxious to see, how she will react when she wakes up. But....... shouldn't Andromeda be present too? After all, she will get this new avatar instead of me."  
  
Dylan slowly nodded: "You're right, she should be here too. Andromeda?"  
  
Hologram formed besides them and looked at Dylan, without saying a word. He returned her look and smiled: "Well, after some time without avatar, it seems, you'll get another one. How do you find her?"  
  
Andromeda looked a bit puzzled, how to respond and after a short pause, she answered: "She's...... interesting. I'll have to get used, that she looks different as I. I just hope, Harper didn't change her personality too much," and she gave Harper played dirty look. He understood it and laughed: "Don't be afraid, she'll be just fine. Not exactly like you or Rommie, but she is you. In a way......."  
  
Andromeda frowned: "What do you mean with "in a way", Harper? I believe that your task was to create a new avatar for me and that means, she should be me!"  
  
Harper grinned: "Well, I did implement some personality changes in her. Especially in order to avid the danger we were talking about before. You know what I mean, don't you?"  
  
Andromeda grinned back and nodded. Dylan stood there and watched them speechless. Then he asked: "Andromeda, what are you two talking about? Would you mind explaining it to me too?"  
  
Andromeda looked at him thoughtfully and answered slowly: "Well, Dylan, it's as a matter of fact, because of you. I didn't want her to fall for you too!" She smiled a bit ashamed and hanged her eyes: "I think it has been enough, that Rommie fell for you. I wouldn't appreciate to have another broken hearted avatar."  
  
Dylan understood what she actually wanted to say and smiled: "That's perfect with me. I don't want to have problems with Andy either. I think that Rommie is more than enough for me." He looked Andromeda straight in the eyes and added as he saw her embarrassment: "And you!"  
  
Andromeda suddenly looked very ashamed and her cheeks colored in red. She hastily answered: "Harper, I think that Dylan would like you to activate Andy. At least that is my impression." She looked questioningly at Dylan and he smiled and nodded.  
  
Harper stood there a bit taken aback, seeing how Andromeda reacted to Dylan's remark but gathered himself quickly and nodded: "Yep, then let's do it!" He went over to the bench and activated Andy. "She should wake up in about 30 second." Then he stepped back to the others and they all waited nervously.  
  
The second slowly ticked off and all of a sudden, they noticed, how Andy's eyelids shivered a bit and then she opened her eyes. "She's online," whispered Andromeda to Dylan.  
  
Then Andy sat up and looked around. As she noticed the waiting crewmembers, she turned to them, took her legs off the bench and slowly stepped down. She went to Dylan, saluted and said: "Captain, I'm ready to take your orders!" Her voice was different then Andromeda's, she sounded more like Beka.  
  
Dylan smiled at her, grabbed her saluting hand and said softly: "Andy, we don't do that anymore. The circumstances have changed. Welcome! I hope we will cooperate so good as with your predecessor," and with his head he showed to Rommie, who was anxiously looking at them. Perhaps a little bit of jealousy could be seen in her eyes, as Dylan talked so softly to Andy. She remembered, that her entrance looked a bit different than Andy's.  
  
Andy looked a bit confused, but then turned her eyes to Rommie: "I guess, you are former avatar? I am pleased to meet you." Then she turned to Harper: "And you must be Harper. My main AI has very much data on you. You are supposed to be the best engineer we ever had." She then looked back at Dylan: "And what are your orders, Captain?"  
  
Dylan looked at her a bit confused. He also remembered the moment, Rommie first stepped in front of him as an avatar. He relived that moment and compared it with this one. Definitely, now, there was no prickling as it has been than. He sighed a bit relieved, to see that Andy apparently really wasn't the same as Rommie. She sounded more..... official, military. And it was a good thing! He answered while looking in her questioningly eyes: "Well, as for the moment, I don't have any orders for you. Perhaps you should acquaint yourself with the ship, I mean...... you, but, in a more physical way. I believe Andromeda will be glad to assist you at this. However, later you should come to the observation deck. I would like to introduce you to the rest of the crew. So, we shall meet us on observation deck in an hour."  
  
Andy looked at him without any expression on her face. As he finished, she nodded: "Understood, Captain. I will be there."  
  
Dylan nodded back, looked at Rommie, embraced her over shoulders and gesticulated towards door: "I think we should be going. We have to prepare for the meeting." Rommie didn't have any objections so they turned and left the machine shop, leaving Harper, Andy and Andromeda to themselves. They stood there for a second in silence and watched each other. Harper got some strange feeling in his stomach as he saw Andy looking at him inquiringly. Suddenly he felt urge to look at his boot tips and did so. But he didn't miss Andromeda's grinning at his reaction, so he quickly lifted his look and looked at her: "Well, Rom-Doll, I think it would be the best if you show Andy around a bit until we meet on observation deck. I'll just............ do something." He throw a quick look at Andy and noticed, that she still fixated him with her blue eyes. "Damn, I really hope this will end well!" thought he as he left them alone. After remaining alone, Andromeda and Andy had no need to talk further, so they interfaced and communicated on their level.  
  
Rommie and Dylan came to Dylan's quarters without exchanging a single word. Each one was so deep in the thoughts, that they almost missed the right door. As Dylan abruptly stopped in front of his quarters, Rommie also woke up from her deep thoughts and looked at Dylan with big eyes: "What do you think of her, Dylan? Do you think I did the right thing, as I required, she may not look like me? Would it perhaps be better if she looked like me or Andromeda?"  
  
Dylan looked at her with thoughtful eyes. He has expected such questions from her and as he now looked into her big brown eyes, so different from Andy's, with a hint of fear deep down inside, he couldn't help but smile. He lifted his hand and laid it on her cheek: "You did exactly the right thing Rommie. It was the best possible solution and also Harper did his best. What I think of her? Well, to be honest, I'm still a bit confused. See, for such a long time this ship had no avatar and now I met already the second one. And the first one managed easily to wrap me around her little finger. So, I'll just have to wait and see, how the things are going to develop. But I think, that Harper really did make some changes to her personality. I never remembered you so....... stiff, military. Yeah, it may sound strange if I, as Argosy, say such things, but, the times have changed and this strictly military behavior is not a virtue any more as it used to be. But I think, with the time she'll adapt to us and begin to act more humanlike. Like you did!" At these words he bowed to her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Rommie, you don't have to fear her. I love you and that's it. I can't imagine loving anyone else in my life."  
  
Rommie smiled relieved, put her arms behind Dylan's neck and tugged him down to her again. This time she didn't satisfy herself with a brief tender kiss, she wanted more. And she got more.  
  
One hour passed so quickly, that Rommie simply couldn't believe that it is true, as Andromeda summoned them that it's time to come to the observation deck. Unwillingly she let go of Dylan's lips and whispered: "I want more, Dylan and I am going to get it tonight!" He couldn't suppress a smile at these words and answered: "And you shall get it my love, you shall get it! But now we have different things to settle. Let's introduce our new crewmember to the others. Hey, if we continue so, we could have a complete crew in about....... what....... in some 4000 years from now."  
  
Rommie giggled at this thought: "Well, that is a bit long even for an android. And now...... I think I wouldn't want to live for 4000 years - only if you would too!"  
  
Dylan laughed aloud and stood up: "OK, we should be going."  
  
Tyr and Beka met some corridors before observation deck and Beka immediately asked: "Do you have any idea, why Dylan wants this meeting? He sounded a bit strange!"  
  
Tyr just shook his head: "No idea, what our captain is up to. But it should better be something really important! I broke off my weight-lifting for this and I hate to do such things!" His eyes revealed nothing and he looked straightforward. Beka looked at him questioningly and as she saw his expression, she shook her head too and murmured something in her kin, that even Tyr with his superior hearing couldn't understand. It made him a bit annoyed, but he didn't want to show it to her.  
  
As they came to observation deck, Trance was already waiting there, looking through the window, paying no attention to them. Then she suddenly broke the silence: "Aren't they beautiful?"   
  
Beka looked confused at her: "I beg your pardon! Who is beautiful?"  
  
Trance turned around with a dreamy smile on her face: "Well, I was actually talking about the stars out there, but, now that you asked........ yes, I think too that Dylan and Rommie look so beautiful together."  
  
Beka grinned at this remark. In the past time she managed to suppress her feelings very well and she noticed, that it didn't hurt any more when she saw them together. Well, it did still hurt a bit, but she wouldn't admit it even if being crucified. On the other hand, she felt a deep bond to Tyr. It seemed strange, but he was the one to help her the most as she was down and she was very thankful for his help. Her thoughts were interrupted as door opened and Rev came in with Harper in close pursuit. "Rev, I'm telling you the truth, you must believe me!" persuaded Harper the Magog, who grinned at Beka and Trance, not paying attention to the small engineer. He made his way directly to the two ladies and hoped to get rid of him. But he hoped in vain, because Harper had no intention to let him go and insisted: "Rev, you don't really thing I could lie to you, do you?"  
  
"Harper, if you don't shut up immediately I will single handed take care that you won't be able to speak for a very long time!" threatened Beka as she saw, that Rev really didn't want to talk to Harper. "By the way, Harper........ what are you actually arguing about?"  
  
But she didn't get his answer, as the door opened again and Dylan came in hand in hand with Rommie. He smiled at the others and said: "Well, as I see are we all here. So, we can begin. I summoned you here for only one reason. As you all know all too well, was Harper commissioned with construction of a new avatar for Andromeda." At these words, Andromeda's hologram formed beside him and looked at him with amusement in her eyes. He stuttered a bit at her look and then continued: "And, you all know too, that he said, it would take about three months to finish it....... her. But, today I have been informed, that his work is already finished. He already finished a new avatar for our Andromeda. And this is the reason, why we are now here. I would like to introduce you our new avatar, Andy!" He theatrically showed with his hand to the door, which in this moment opened and Andy came in, self aware as Andromeda has always been. She glanced at all, nodded at them and positioned herself on Rommie's side. She actually wanted to stand beside her Captain, but he was already between Andromeda and Rommie, so it was the only possibility. She didn't miss the surprised looks on their faces, especially Trance's. She looked at her with mouth open and stared into her as if she'd be seeing a ghost.  
  
Harper grinned at Trance's look, went over to her and whispered in her ear: "So, Trance what do you think about her? Doesn't she look fabulous? Have I done my homework? Do I get an A?"  
  
Trance still stared at Andy, but slowly amusement could be seen on her face: "Harper, how come that she looks a bit like me? Is there any specific reason for this?"  
  
Harper blushed a little and answered: "Well, to be honest, I had to made her look different as Rommie, remember? And therefore I decided to make her look like the women I like the most, that is, you three! So?"  
  
Slowly Trance nicked and went to Andy, offering her a hand: "Well, you will have to forgive me if I reacted a bit astonished. But I am not used to see someone who looks a bit like me. Especially....." she looked at Andy's face and grinned: "Especially not regarding the complexion! But, I believe we could be friends, agreed?"  
  
Andy smiled, first smile since she entered the room and answered: "I would be glad to be your friend. I know that Rommie likes you very much and I trust her with her judgment."  
  
Tyr looked uninterested at these two and thought that she's just another avatar for Andromeda. So why make a big fuss out of it? She is what she is and that's it! A machine, incorporating Andromeda's personality. Or else?  
  
Beka wasn't all that surprised, but still, she felt a bit flattered, that Harper chose her hair and eyes color for the new avatar. And also Andy's voice sounded a bit like hers.  
  
Dylan sighed a bit relieved as he saw, that apparently everyone was ready to accept Andy as she was. He turned to her and said: "Andy, thank you for being here. I believe you will come to know everyone in person soon. I think, that also Rommie could help you a lot. After all, you are now in the same position as she has been some time ago. And she knows everyone very well, so, don't hesitate to ask if there's anything unclear. And you can of course always come to me."  
  
Andy looked at him softly, her military posture suddenly somehow relaxed: "Thanks Captain, I really appreciate. Well, I know almost everything about technical side of the matter, but concerning relationships, I will still have to learn a lot."  
  
Dylan cut her off: "Well, there's still something we have to clear: you don't have to call me Captain. I'd prefer if you call me by my name, just as Andromeda and Rommie did. Well, almost always. Only if they were angry with me they used to call me Captain!" He grinned at this and looked at Rommie. She smiled and said: "And that wasn't so very few times! You have to know Andy, that he's as stubborn as you can imagine, or maybe even more! So, be careful! He will surely drive you mad, especially because he tends to play a hero all the time!"  
  
Andy smiled and looked at Dylan, who, red in face, argued: "Hey, Rommie, that wasn't very nice from you! Do you have to undermine mine authority right at the beginning?"  
  
Rommie grinned evilly: "I have to! It's simply true! And the sooner she knows it the better for her."  
  
Andy answered: "I think I'll manage that!" She looked warmly at Dylan and continued: "I am pleased to meet you once again in person."  
  
Dylan missed the giggle of other crewmembers at this small show and nodded simply. Then he turned to the others: "So, don't you have anything more important to do as to stand here around and make fun of me? The meeting's over!"  
  
Rommie clung herself under his arm and giggled: "The same Dylan again! You simply can't stand a joke on your account. I'll have to work on it to persuade you that an innocent joke doesn't in any way affect your status."  
  
Rev nicked and added: "You should know that better, Dylan. We all respect you and if we make a little joke, that doesn't in any way mean that we don't accept you as a Captain, as someone who is really in charge on Andromeda."  
  
Dylan slowly nodded and said: "Sure I understand that. But, nevertheless, I still think we should all do what we are supposed to and that doesn't incorporate hanging around on observation deck."  
  
Gradually all left the deck, only Rommie and Dylan remaining still there. Rommie went slowly to the window and looked outside. She felt, how Dylan came upon her and laid his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and sighed satisfied: "Isn't this a wonderful sight, Dylan? So many stars, so much life out there. And we have so much to do."  
  
Dylan turned her to look her into eyes: "And so much to compensate for the past mistakes!"  
  
  
TBC 


	25. Revealing Future Plans

25 - Revealing Future Plans  
  
"So, should we tell them right now, or do you think we should wait for another opportunity?" Rommie's voice sounded a bit concerned and her eyes looked confused in Dylan's face.  
  
Dylan smiled at her and hugged her close: "I think that they have the right to know. But, before we make our final decision, tell me one more thing: are you definitely and completely sure, you don't want to be an android again. I mean, this terrible experience, your near-death, it all could be avoided if you'd be an android again."  
  
Rommie laid her head on Dylan's chest and looked thoughtful. She didn't answer immediately but then spoke in a soft voice: "It might occur strange, but exactly this experience confirmed me in my decision to remain human. Yes, I know, it would be perhaps easier for me if I'd be almost indestructible again, but on the other hand...... I think that I don't want to be like before again. I don't want to have to live for centuries after you'd vanish from my life. It would be too hard to cope with and I'm not sure if I'd be able to survive. Now I understand Pax why she did what she did. It must have been a living hell for her, to be cursed to live for centuries with the truth, she'd killed the one she loved and that her love would never again be requited. Now I know why she didn't want to live on, why she chose death rather than to fight on in this cold, ruthless universe alone, knowing that her loved one was gone forever. And therefore I don't want to share her destiny and choose to be what I am now, although it means that I'll die someday, very soon in terms of an AI. But I know I will be loved and I will not have to vegetate, should I be left alone. And, besides, only this way I can do what I want to...... give you children. You know, I've done a lot of thinking lately and I must say that I'm really looking forward to having kids with you."  
  
Dylan listened to her explanation without interfering and gently caressed her hair. After she finished, he slightly pushed her away, to look her into her eyes and smiled: "Rommie, there is only one thing I can tell you: thank you! Thank you for loving me so much. Well, if this is it, then we should really tell them, that we'll get married someday very soon and maybe become a family too in the time."  
  
Rommie nodded happily and gave him a shiny smile, smile that made him see only her. But before they would lose themselves again in the vortex of feelings, he shook his head: "We should tell them right now! Andromeda, could you call a meeting on observation deck in 15 minutes?"  
  
"Sure, Dylan," answered Andromeda. She could listen to their conversation, because they didn't require a private mode. And she was happy with this decision, seeing, that the things are going to turn to better finally. Since Rommie woke up, Dylan was almost unrecognizable; he acted very cheerful, his mood almost never changed into darker one as it did often before. Dylan noticed a kind of satisfaction in Andromeda's voice and blinked to Rommie with one eye. He smiled at her and Rommie returned it, knowing what he meant. She also noticed, that Andromeda behaved quite differently in the last days. Remembering their former debates, which often ended in anger, she couldn't miss Andromeda's changed attitude towards her. She really tried to be kind to her and Rommie knew exactly why.  
  
As Rommie and Dylan entered the observation deck exactly 15 minutes later, everyone was already there, waiting for them. Beka looked a bit annoyed at Dylan: "So, Dylan, what do you want to exclaim this time? This is starting to be boring. A meeting every other day. Huh, I am really curious."  
  
Dylan didn't take any offence and smiled at Beka: "Beka, I can assure you, that this is the last meeting that I am summoning for a long time. But, believe me, it's important! Very!"  
  
Beka looked a bit puzzled, arched one eyebrow and waited for Dylan to continue. He looked at each one separately, noticing, that Trance smiled somehow knowingly, and Rev also looked like he would expect to be told something nice. But Harper, Tyr and Beka just looked expectantly and didn't show any emotions.  
  
Dylan sighed, looked at Rommie, who snuggled close to him and smiled happily and started: "Well, I, that is, we, Rommie and I, would like to tell you, that we decided to start a new life together. We will get married as soon as possible and we are also planning to have some children. Yeah, it might occur as a head over heels decision, but, believe me, it is not so. We know each other long enough to be sure that we are doing a right thing. I am sure we will be happy together, especially with such good friends as you all. Additionally, Rommie definitely decided, she doesn't want to be an android again. She will remain human." He expectantly looked at the others.  
  
They all looked a bit taken aback with this sudden revelation and no one managed to speak at first. Then Trance pulled herself from the others and came to them with a wide smile. She went to Rommie, hugged her close and whispered in her ear: "Rommie, I'm so happy for you! I've been hoping to hear this for such a long time."  
  
Rommie hugged her back, smiling happily: "I know Trance. Me too."  
  
Then Trance looked questioningly at Rommie. She understood her look and just slightly shook her head, giving her the answer to the unspoken question. No, she hadn't told Dylan yet, that she found out, who was responsible for the whole mess. She was still waiting for the right moment to confront him with the truth. She somehow knew that his reaction wouldn't be exactly a pleased one and she wanted to make sure, he wouldn't do anything foolish upon hearing the news.  
  
Tyr also slowly walked to Dylan, offered him his hand and said: "Well, Captain, I will have to get used to the fact that you will in a very short time be a married man. Nevertheless, I believe, that it's high time also you take care of giving your genes to some offspring. You may not be a Nietzschean, but you sure are not very far away from us."  
  
Dylan accepted his hand with a smile and answered: "Thank you, Tyr. I'm glad that you approve our decision. Don't worry, we'll take care of our descendants."  
  
Then Tyr turned to Rommie and gave her his hand: "I guess, I will have to call you Mrs. Hunt, or? It would really be impropriate to call you ship now. Congratulations. I have told you once, that you are getting emotionally attached to your captain, but you wouldn't give me an answer. Well, here I have now the answer."  
  
Rommie blushed a little, remembering her discussion with Tyr as they were looking for Dylan and answered: "Tyr, if there is one thing I never did about you is to underestimate you. I just didn't want you to have an ace in your hand to play it out on me. But, thank you."  
  
Rev came across room and saw at Rommie with a huge smile in his face: "Child, I think that you are at the moment the happiest person on Board. I am so glad for you. I'm sure the Divine will take care of you two and your possible children. You really deserve to be so happy, after all you've been through."  
  
Rommie looked thankfully at the Magog and smiled faintly: "You are right Rev, I am probably the happiest person in the whole universe right now. And I must thank you for everything you did for me. I may have not admitted, but sometimes your advice really helped me to get out of some crisis. And gain hope again."  
  
Beka was in the meantime at Dylan and she looked at him with mixed emotions: "Dylan, I believe you know, that it wasn't really easy for me to accept this. But now I am happy for you two. You really made a long way to get together. I wish you both all the luck."  
  
Dylan smiled at her, tugged her closer and hugged her: "I know Beka. And I am very grateful to you that you did what you did. Believe me, everything will turn out good."  
  
Beka just nodded and didn't answer. Then she turned to Rommie: "To be honest..... I envy you a bit. You've got a fine man with Dylan. Treat him right, do you hear!"  
  
Rommie nodded, knowing that it must have been very hard for Beka to congratulate her. So she didn't answer, she just hugged her and whispered in her ear: "Thank you. I know what you are going through right now."  
  
Harper was the last one to come to Rommie. He stopped in front of her, his eyes very big and he looked at her for a moment before saying: "Rom-Doll, I am speechless. What have I done to deserve this? I really hoped you would some day recognize my virtues. But nooooo! You had to fall in love with this High guard fossil!" He smiled and hugged her. "No offence, Rommie. I am glad for you. Will we remain friends as before?"  
  
Rommie smiled satisfied: "Sure, Mr. Harper, we will remain friend forever. Just don't call me Rom-Doll anymore, understood? I am not what I used to be any more and I think that you should also accept it."  
  
Harper looked at her with fake surprise in his face: "Well, I'll try to remember this. But, I'm not sure if it will work. You know me! My tongue is faster than my brain. And I apologize in advance for everything I might be saying to you in the future. Huh, does this mean, I may not make you any seductive overtures any more? At least a bit? Please?"  
  
Rommie laughed: "Harper, I'm sure you can't let your fingers away from such behavior, so I won't take it as an offence. Just remember, I will be married soon!"  
  
"Harper, I know you too well to believe you could change over night," interfered Dylan smiling. "But, as Rommie already said, she will be Mrs. Hunt soon and as a married woman, she will be in a slightly different position as before."  
  
"I know that, Dylan, believe me. I know that all too well!" grinned Harper and shook Dylan's hand.  
  
Soon everyone except Rommie and Dylan left the deck and they looked at each other smiling. Rommie laid her hand on Dylan's chest and said in a low voice: "Dylan, I think I should have a discussion with Andromeda. Would you mind leaving us alone, please? I think, that this talk is something we have to do in privacy. Just we two. OK?"  
  
Dylan smiled and nodded: "Sure, darling. You really should sort out things definitely. I will leave you two alone." And he grinned at the hologram, which appeared next to him and Rommie and looked at him with big eyes.  
  
After also Dylan left, Andromeda and Rommie stared at each other in silence for the moment. Then Rommie started: "I have a strange feeling about this conversation. I'm not used to have to talk to you like this. But, we really have to talk. I know that you were against my relationship with Dylan, and know also, that you don't disapprove it anymore. Could you tell me, what made you change your mind?"  
  
Andromeda answered: "To be honest, I still have my slight doubts about it. But I can see, that Dylan is happier than ever. And I can also see, that you look very satisfied. And, after all, if you two are happy, I don't see a reason it wouldn't work out. Especially, taking into consideration, that you are now a human, a separate personality and that you are not hindered by the protocol any more. Therefore I accepted the fact, you two getting together. After all," her eyes suddenly looked very soft, "you were the one who told me once, I still had feelings for him. Well, I really hate to admit it, but you were right. And I'm glad that he's finally happy. And if it is somehow me, that made him happy, I'm even happier. You will just have to promise me something!"  
  
Rommie rose on eyebrow: "Which would be?"  
  
Andromeda looked at her thoughtfully, but gradually, her lips curved in a smile: "Don't ever do anything to make him sorry for making this decision. And........ will you sometimes allow me to know how it is to be loved by him?"  
  
Rommie was a bit surprised: "I was really right! You still have feelings for him! And not just professional. Admit it, you still love him at least a bit!"  
  
Andromeda looked down and nodded slightly: "Yes, I think I do."  
  
Rommie smiled: "I can promise you, I will do my best never to disappoint him. And I will tell you, how it is to be loved, believe me."  
  
Andromeda looked gratefully at Rommie and smiled. Then she saw, that Rommie's face suddenly grew a bit concerned and looked at her questioningly.  
  
Rommie caught this look and sighed: "I still don't know how Trance managed to keep me alive after I was lethally wounded. I simply don't understand. Do you really have no recordings of the medical deck at that time?"  
  
Andromeda slowly shook her head, closed her eyes, looked like she would be processing some data and then opened her eyes again: "I have something. It's very strange and I can't explain it. In the time, as Trance was alone with you in the room, I registered some energy disorder in the room. Something, very weak, but it was there."  
  
Rommie looked at her with absent eyes: "No similarity to any known phenomena whatsoever?"  
  
Andromeda kept still for a moment and then answered: "Well, if I try to find a matching pattern, there is something similar: Tesseract. But, the tesseract should have much stronger energetic signature."  
  
Rommie looked thoughtfully: "Don't forget, that obvious the room has been somehow shielded from your sensors. That means, should there really be some tesseract events in the room, you wouldn't be able to recognize it."  
  
Andromeda nodded: "This could be the explanation. What shall we do about it? Should we inform Dylan?"  
  
Rommie slowly shook her head and then answered: "I'll take care of Dylan. I believe it is time, he finds out about Trance and we should observe her. I believe you should watch her very closely at all times. She doesn't have to know it. Yeah, she might be sensing it somehow. But I believe you should especially take care of the medical deck. I think that the answer to our questions lies there, in front of our eyes, but we can't see it. So, I'll go and talk to Dylan and you keep an eye on Trance, agreed? Even if she asks for a private mode, confirm it, but remain on-line."  
  
Andromeda looked a bit skeptical: "Wouldn't it be against the rules if I'd control her even under privacy mode? What will Dylan say to this?"  
  
"Don't worry about Dylan," grinned Rommie happily. "I believe, I can persuade him."  
  
  
TBC 


	26. How Could She Do It?

26 - How Could She Do It?  
  
Rommie looked thoughtfully at Dylan. He was sitting right next to her on the sofa and kept quiet, simply enjoying her presence, her closeness. Somehow he felt her look and turned his head to gaze at her. He smiled, but, seeing her expression, asked: "Is something bothering you, Rommie? You seem so thoughtful!"  
  
Rommie nodded, sighed and answered: "Sure, there is something I should tell you. I didn't want to do it before, but I believe, it is time for me to tell you."  
  
Dylan suddenly looked concerned: "I hope it's not something bad. You seem very worried."  
  
Rommie raised her eyes and looked at him, trying to find a right way to begin. "Well, Dylan, you see, as I was still in Medical, I had a conversation with Trance and something very scary came out. I couldn't believe it at first, but gradually, I realized it must have been true. But, before I tell you, you must promise me, not to do anything stupid and to remain calm. Can you promise me that?"  
  
Dylan sighed: "You are really scaring me, Rommie! How can I promise, if I don't know what is on your heart. What could be so important to make you look like you do?"  
  
Rommie smiled faintly: "I know, but you have to promise it to me. At least, promise me, you won't react immediately, OK?"  
  
Dylan nodded not exactly convinced and waited for her to start.  
  
Rommie lowered her eyes again and began in a low voice: "Dylan, I know why Elyans did what they did to me. And I also know who stands behind it."  
  
Dylan's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed her hand: "Rommie, don't play fool on me, please! How could you find it out? Here, on Andromeda! That's impossible!"  
  
"No, it's not impossible. It is true. Do you remember, as Elyans told us they have had an informant aboard, we were all wondering who could have it been. Now I know. It was Trance." She stopped and looked at Dylan again, just to see his complete confusion and disbelief.  
  
He stuttered: "But...... but...... as I asked, if anyone of us had been involved in this, she denied it! Are you trying to say that she lied to me? Face to face? Lied?"  
  
Rommie nodded and continued: "Yes, Dylan, that's what I'm trying to say. But, before you explode and do something you might later regret, listen to me. I must tell you the whole story. Although, I think, Trance would have to be the one to explain it to you thoroughly. See, she says, she had been sent to be some sort of a guardian angel for us. And she said, that the things were going very badly, so she had to do what she did."  
  
Anger began to appear in Dylan's face. How could Trance lie to him like that! How could she? He trusted her and what did she do? She lied to him; she deceived him and organized this terrible thing. He sighed angrily: "God, how could I have been such a fool to believe and trust her! I will have to discuss it with her! Damn, she betrayed us all!"  
  
Rommie tried to calm him down: "Dylan, I know you're upset now. And you have all rights to be. But, just think of this: am not I the one, who was affected the most by her deed? Am I not? You all remained the same as you were before, while me......... while me, I became some other being, my entire existence has been destroyed and I had to build a new one from scrap. Don't you think I would have the right to be furious too? And I forgave her. Even more, I understand her and am, to be honest, not so unhappy with it. Finally...... I've got you because of what she did."  
  
Dylan's temper changed while listening to Rommie and he calmed down a bit: "Still, Rommie, she lied to me! She lied to her captain and to her fellow crewmembers. She must be made responsible for what she did!"  
  
"Try to look at it from my point of view. Hadn't she done it, would you ever do what you have done? Would you ever admit your feelings for me? Would you ever even consider a life with me?"  
  
Dylan understood her point and looked down: "I know you're right Rommie, but I can't simply let it be. It's unbelievable what she did. But, you are right. I would probably never admit my feelings, hadn't you turned human. Perhaps.......... perhaps she did something good though."  
  
Rommie smiled at him: "You see, you are already beginning to understand her. Well, it would probably be too much to say that we understand her, but you see, she in fact did something good. Although it still hurts me, that I haven't even been asked if I wanted it or no. And it will hurt for a long time. Still, I did find my happiness and therefore I am grateful."  
  
Dylan smiled at her, lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek: "Sure, Rommie, we both did gain a lot because of it. But I will have to talk to her! As soon as possible!"  
  
Rommie nodded: "She knows that. And she is waiting for you to call her. So, if you want to, we can call her immediately."  
  
"Let's do it," nodded Dylan simply and ordered Andromeda to send Trance to his quarters. It didn't take long and Trance arrived. Her face revealed her tension, her inner battle and expectation, how would Dylan react to the news. Her eyes looked questioningly and a bit feared into Dylan's face. He showed her to sit in a chair in front of him and as she seated herself, he started: "Trance, Rommie just told me that it was you, who started all this mess. Would you care to explain me why? I'm listening!"  
  
Trance looked questioningly at Rommie and as she saw, that she didn't look all too concerned, sighed a bit relieved. She turned her look to Dylan and started: "Dylan, I've already told Rommie something about it. You see, as I told her, I was sent to take care of you, your mission and your crew. We were interested in you succeeding in your quest. But, the things started to turn out bad; you were too distracted by Rommie's presence. Your concentration was not strong enough any more and you began to look after Rommie rather than after your goals. The same could be said about her. She too spent too much time looking after you, guarding you in every possible way she could imagine. And, knowing you, this situation could only get worse, for you'd never admit what you felt for her. So I decided to do what I did. We already knew of this program and I decided to use it. I simply choose one planet that was far enough not to be too obvious. And Elyans were my decision. They had nothing to do with it; they were merely the executive force. I organized the take-over of the program and they received all necessary instructions how to use it, together with all data I had concerning you two."  
  
Dylan listened perplexed to her and didn't say a word. But at this point, a question rose in him: "Trance, I have one question about this all thing. How could have Elyans made this body for Rommie? I mean, she is physically still the same as she was as avatar! How could they make it?"  
  
Trance sighed, relieved that he seemingly calmly accepted her explanation. "Well, it was this way: I got a copy of Rommie's personality, her programming and then, with the subroutine incorporated in this program, this data had been translated into DNA pattern. On this basis, we were able to make a clone of Rommie. And you are looking at her now. We have very much improved the cloning technology, so this body could be raised in few months. We changed a DNA though, erasing the personality genes and leaving their place open for the transfer of her personality. We could have not done it, but then we wouldn't have the guarantee that she would still be the same Rommie you fell in love with. So, to avoid this risk, we just raised a body and then transferred her personality into it. No, don't be afraid, she might have some side effects, as clones did have before. She is in every aspect the same Rommie, physically and mentally."  
  
Dylan looked completely astonished and managed only to ask: "You are constantly talking about "us". Who is this "we"?"  
  
Trance sighed: "I can tell you only, it's my race. Sorry, but I can't tell you any more about it."  
  
"But...... why has the android body been destroyed?"  
  
"It wasn't destroyed by the procedure itself. The procedure doesn't simply transfer the personality; as a matter of fact it duplicates it. But, we had to be sure, you wouldn't request an immediate retransfer, so they destroyed her android body. Believe me, Dylan, it wasn't the lightest decision for me to order it, for it has still been my friend, my Rommie, but....... it had to be done. Believe me, she didn't feel anything. And, besides, her personality has already been in this body so we didn't loose her. You can believe me, I felt miserable as the android body has been destroyed and I had nightmares........ I still have them. I had to kill my friend, in order to make her possible to live with you, to be happy. You might think that I will forget it some day. But I will not. It will haunt me for years. But I had to do it and I think I made the right decision."  
  
Rommie looked like she'd just seen a ghost: "Trance, what are you saying......... you in fact killed me? Well, not this me, but the other, android, me? How could you?" Her eyes began to tear and she leaned on Dylan, hiding her face against his shoulder. Only light trembling of her shoulders revealed what she was going through at the moment. She had to face the fact, that her best friend in a way killed her. She didn't know it, she didn't feel it, but it was there, the fact that she had been erased, thrown into darkness. She tried to calm down, but failed and began to sob into Dylan's shoulder. Tears came uninvited and sorrow about her loss, which she didn't even know to have experienced overwhelmed her.  
  
Dylan wasn't less astonished and he simply sat there, stared at Trance and caressed Rommie's shoulder. He could feel her sadness and it came upon him too. He felt a loss, although it wasn't a real loss. But, yes, it was a loss. He, at least imaginary, lost his love. Once again, but without knowing it. He finally managed to speak: "Trance, I believe, we all will have to cope with it. I can't say that I'm not extremely angry at it, because I am. We two will have to sort out things eventually. But not now. I will have to ask you to leave now. Please, I have to comfort Rommie first. Then, when we all calm down a bit, we'll have to discuss this again."  
  
Trance just nodded, knowing that it wouldn't bring anything if she'd try to talk further, if she'd try to explain. She knew, that as well Rommie as Dylan too, first have to cope with what she just told them. And it made her really sad to see, how it affected Rommie. She felt like a knife would cut into her heart, seeing her best friend so depressed, so sad. As if she would have given the order to destroy her again. She knew, she'd have to cope with this guilt for a long time and hoped, that Rommie would be able to forgive her eventually. Sure, Dylan too, but she really considered Rommie as her friend and it was very important to her not to loose this friendship. She slowly stood up and without saying another word, she left the room, leaving crying Rommie and shocked Dylan behind.  
  
After Trance left, Dylan hugged Rommie close, stroke gently her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear. He felt like on the day she found out that her existence changed thoroughly. Again he was holding her in his arms, crying, sobbing and again, he was trying his best to comfort her. Only, that this time he wasn't just her captain, he was so much more. And she wasn't just an avatar, she was his companion, she was his beloved one, she was the one whom he would never ever let go.  
  
Gradually Rommie's sobbing stopped and she looked at him with red eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks: "How could she do it? How could she? I can't understand!" Her voice was shaking and she spoke barely audible.  
  
Dylan wiped her tears away with his hand and gently placed a kiss on her trembling lips. He could feel a salty taste of her spilled tears. Then he spoke: "Rommie, sometimes we must sacrifice something or someone for the better good. And in this case, she obviously thought she had to do it. I can't understand either, but, we'll have to look at it this way. She did in a way order your death, but, she also gave you another life, life as a human woman. I know, it isn't really comforting, but that's the way it is."  
  
Rommie looked at him sadly: "If she did it once, do you believe, she would be able to do it again? Would she kill me again, if she found it necessary? Or you? Or anyone else? Can we still trust her?"  
  
Dylan thought for a moment about her words and had to admit, that he considered the same question. If Trance did it once, what would it make to her to do it again? But, on the second thought, he threw this consideration away. He believed her, that she had really good intentions; just the means to reach her goal were very drastic. No, he really wouldn't believe her doing a kill again. "I think, that we still can trust her Rommie. She did it, because it was the only way to make us happy. I don't think she would do it again. And believe me, she has her own nightmares, her own ghosts because of what she did. I could saw in her eyes, that she likes you very much. You will have to try to trust her again, not to seek for a lurking danger in her every word."  
  
Rommie slowly nodded: "Perhaps you're right. I hope you're right. She means a lot to me too and I don't want to loose her as a friend. It will just take time for me to get over it."  
  
"And I will always be there to help you," gently whispered Dylan and kissed her again.  
  
  
TBC 


	27. Discovering the Truth

27 - Discovering the truth  
Trance walked slowly along the corridors, head hanged and lost in her thoughts. The memory of Rommie's reaction to her revelation was still fresh and hurting. She knew it from the beginning that it would be a shock to her when she eventually finds out, what happened to her android body but she reacted even more hurt as she anticipated. She felt miserable, knowing, that it would take a very long time to gain her trust again. Maybe she won't ever regain it fully. And this thought hurt. She was really fond of Rommie, she really valued their friendship and it would hurt very much to loose her friendship now, as she finally found her happiness with Dylan. And he will be another problem in the future. By now, she knew him good enough to be sure, he would always be somehow mistrusting to her. She sighed and didn't even notice, that she wasn't alone any more.  
  
"Is something wrong Trance?" a sudden question tore her out of her thoughts and she trembled a bit at this sudden breach of silence. She looked in the direction where the voice came and saw Andy, who was standing few feet away from her, looking at her worriedly.  
  
A faint smile appeared on Trance's lips as she shook her head and answered: "Nothing you could help me with. I just have to clear some things with myself."  
  
Andy's look remained questioning and she said: "Well, you don't look like everything would be all right. If I can be of any help....."  
  
"No, really not. I have some personal problems and don't want to bother you with them. Besides, it wouldn't help believe me. I have to chew on it by myself."  
  
Andy didn't look quite convinced, but nevertheless nodded slowly: "If that is your wish, then I'd better not try to interfere. I wouldn't be of much assistance if it is about personal problems, though. I still have a lot to learn about human behavior and emotions." She smiled at these words and cocked her head slightly to one side.  
  
"Just like Rommie always does," thought Trance as she saw her gesture and answered: "You shouldn't underestimate yourself, Andy. You are a person and you will soon see, that these emotions are not such a horrible thing. Well, yeah, sometimes they can drive you crazy, sometimes they cause that you feel completely out of picture, and sometimes they bring you down. But, life wouldn't be interesting without them. By the way, what do you think of Harper?"  
  
Andy blinked slowly and answered a bit unsure: "Well, he's an excellent engineer, but also some kind of pest. I don't know yet what to think about him. It seems that my main AI and Rommie like him very much. And in these things I still have to trust their judgment. Sometimes he's quite cute, but in the next moment, he can be terribly annoying."  
  
Trance smiled and nodded: "Exactly our Harper - he can be the dearest person in the Universe if he chooses to, but changes momentarily into a real pest, really impossible person. But we all like him very much. I believe you'll come to like him too. After all, he's the one, who knows you the best and, believe me, should you have any problems, he'd immediately be there to help you. Just like he did for Rommie. Do you know about........... ahm......... Rommie and Dylan? I mean, has anyone explained it to you?"  
  
"No, no one explained it, but as I see, are they very attached to each other. One thing bothers me, however: If she was an avatar, like me, how could she even think of getting involved with her captain? It's not logical!" stressed Andy and shook her head confused.  
  
"You have to look it this way: they knew each other for quite a long time and, Dylan being what he is, managed to capture her emotions quickly, even before she had an avatar. But she never acted on it, that is, until she got the avatar body. But still then, there was nothing more than just few glances. Believe me, she wouldn't even try to break the barrier between them, hadn't she turned out human. But that changed everything and, I am glad that it did. You know, sometimes they played around each other, sending signs, that were unmistakably signaling their affection for each other." Trance tried to explain the story as short as possible, without involving some secret information, that only Dylan, Rommie and herself knew.  
  
"Still, I don't understand it. Yes, I think that Dylan is a great man, an outstanding captain. But I don't consider the possibility to become emotionally attached to him as a real issue. He's my captain and that's it. Has my programming been perhaps changed, does it differ from the programming which Harper gave Rommie?"  
  
Trance looked in Andy's confused eyes: "Yes, he changed your programming a bit. But not all too much. Believe me Andy; should you meet the right person, it could happen to you too. You are a highly sophisticated AI, perhaps the most sophisticated in the universe, now that Rommie isn't an android any more. I have never seen any other android with such capabilities as she had and as you now have. And, including the full range of emotions, it is only natural, to experience them too. Some day you will get to know what friendship is, what love, hate, despair, hope mean. And then you'll understand why Rommie fell for Dylan."  
  
Andy smiled a bit: "Thank you Trance. I was really confused as I was thinking about it. But now, I see it in a different light. I think I can understand it a bit better."  
  
"But there's something, I must tell you!" said Trance softly. "You must accept the facts as they are and not try to change them. I believe you understand what I am speaking about?"  
  
Andy looked perplexed and shook her head: "I'm sorry Trance, but I don't know what you are trying to say."  
  
"I'm talking of Rommie and Dylan," explained Trance patiently.  
  
Andy's eyes lit up in sudden recognition: "Well, now I do understand! You are trying to say, I shouldn't try to interfere with their relationship. No, I won't, believe me. As I said, I don't see the possibility to develop such feelings towards my captain, although I like him very much." She paused a bit and then continued: "As a captain and as an officer."  
  
Trance smiled relieved: "I'm glad that we understand each other. Well, now I have to go. I still have some work to do in the medical. See you later."  
  
Andy smiled back: "Sure!" She turned around and left. Trance remained standing and looking after her. She thought that Andy was really interesting - on one hand, she was a systematic, cool avatar, but on the other, she already began to experience emotions and it made her a bit unsure how to react. "I believe, she will come to like Harper a lot," murmured Trance and made her on the way to medical deck.  
  
As she arrived to the medical deck, she checked that no one was around and then called: "Andromeda? Engage privacy mode, please!"  
  
"Confirmed. Privacy mode engaged," answered Andromeda. A certain degree of surprise could be heard in her voice, but she couldn't simply disobey the direct order, although it occurred her strange why would Trance want to engage privacy mode on medical deck. So she decided to inform Dylan about it.  
  
Dylan and Rommie were still sitting close together in silence. Rommie managed to calm herself down and she simply stared in the air, not really seeing anything. The information that Trance gave her still hung over her and she knew it would take a long time to let it go.  
  
"Dylan, there's something strange going on in medical deck!" A sudden appearance of Andromeda's hologram made both tremble a little.  
  
"Andromeda, do you have to do this?" complained Dylan as he recovered from the slight shock and looked at her a bit accusingly.  
  
"Yes, Dylan, I have to. Trance just entered the medical deck and required privacy mode. I did it, but........ I don't understand why would she want her privacy there? Wouldn't it be more understandable, when she did it in her own quarters?"  
  
Dylan looked surprised at Andromeda: "What? Privacy mode in medical? That's really strange!" He looked at Rommie, who also couldn't understand what Trance would be up to. Then he turned back to Andromeda and said: "Andromeda, override the privacy mode and put it on screen. But she may not know it!"  
  
Andromeda nodded silently and on a screen a picture of medical deck appeared. It showed Trance, who was just kneeling at one closet and opening it.  
  
"What the h.....?" grumbled Dylan astonished as he saw her. "What is she doing in there?"  
  
Rommie shook her head: "I don't understand! There's nothing in this closet. I know it had been empty and locked for months now. Why would she want to open such a closet?"  
  
All three looked perplexed at Trance. She opened the door of the closet wide and they could clearly see that there was something inside. Some kind of device..... Then she reached for the device, grabbed it and tugged it out of the closet. Now they could clearly see what it was and they all looked astonished, not really believing their eyes. They saw something they couldn't even imagine seeing one day again.  
  
"Tesseract machine!" stuttered Rommie with wide-open eyes and looked horrified at Dylan. Then she remembered the discussion she had with Andromeda and suddenly the pieces of this puzzle began to fall into their places. Suddenly many unexplained questions began to make sense and the answers began to emerge. She looked at Andromeda: "Do you think.....?"  
  
Andromeda nodded in shock and answered quietly: "I think that I was right, when I detected the activity in the medical as you two were alone in there. She must have been using this machine. But....... why? And....... what did she do?"  
  
Dylan couldn't take his eyes off the screen and he saw, that Trance put the machine in a box, carefully closed it and then closed also the cabinet where the machine has been. Then she took the box and went to the door. At the door she stopped: "Andromeda? I'm going out now. Privacy mode is not needed any more."  
  
Andromeda managed to answer immediately, without revealing her shock: "Confirmed." Then the door opened and Trance left the room with a box in her hand.  
  
Suddenly, Dylan's eyes became vivid again: "Andromeda, can you detect what is in the box?"  
  
Andromeda closed her eyes and answered after a short while: "Negative. I cannot scan it. It seems to completely block any radiation, everything. I can only detect a box, but nothing in it. Weird! I can see an empty box! But...... we all saw, that she put the machine in there!"  
  
"We'll never understand the capabilities of our Trance, I fear," smiled a bit sour Dylan and then turned to Rommie: "Have you any idea, what might she have don with this machine?"  
  
Rommie thought for a moment and then answered slowly: "Well, knowing the capabilities of this machine, she could have done million things. But none of them seem to explain the end effect of it - bringing me from the dead. I mean, this machine is really powerful, but it can in no way bring someone from the dead. That's simply impossible."  
  
"But, with it, you can transfer yourself to another time and place, right?" thought Andromeda aloud. "If she would have been able to do it, then she could somehow go back in time and make some "adjustments" to the past, so that you wouldn't ever be hit by that man on the planet. That might explain why you are still alive."  
  
"Yes, that would explain it, but, don't forget, that she has IN FACT been wounded. Damn, she was unconscious for quite a long time and she is still recovering from the wound! She even has a scar, to remind her of this mishap for the rest of her life," argued Dylan.  
  
Suddenly, Rommie shot up and turned horrified to Dylan. She opened her mouth and tried to say something. Dylan looked astonished at her, stood up and grabbed her hand: "What's wrong, Rommie?" But she still couldn't speak, she just lifted her other arm and laid it on the spot, where she had been hit. Finally she managed to speak in a dark, almost inaudible voice: "Dylan, I have an assumption. Have we ever checked my scar thoroughly? No! We just accepted it, but never really thought about it!"  
  
She unbuttoned her blouse and slowly pushed it aside so as to reveal the scar. Yes, it was there, it would always be there, just to remind her of that moment, but........... something was wrong, terribly wrong! Rommie slowly glided with her fingers across the scar, her eyes closed and her face carrying a tense expression. She relived in the memory the moment as she had been hit. She remembered it all too well, but now, as she tried to compare her scar with what happened, she suddenly froze and opened her eyes. "Dylan! The scar is not where it should be! I haven't been hit here, I have been hit almost directly into the heart, but this scar is almost in the middle of my chest!"  
  
Dylan and Andromeda looked completely taken aback. "Are you sure, Rommie?" finally managed to ask Dylan.  
  
"Yes, I'm 100% sure Dylan! The scar isn't there where it should be! This wound here, this wound that I had is very heavy, but is not lethal!" She looked at Andromeda, seeking her confirmation. Hologram closed her eyes and after a while opened them: "Correct! This wound is very heavy, but not lethal."  
  
"So, it would mean......" couldn't Dylan finish his thought. He broke off and looked astonished at Rommie, who nodded and continued for him: "Yes, I think that she tesseracted herself into the certain time and place to prevent the men from wounding me lethally! I don't have a clue how she did it, but she did it somehow, that's obvious! Somehow she managed, that he hit me here instead of hitting me there, where he did the first time. That would explain why I came back from the dead, why I still have been hit and everything."  
  
The shock slowly left them and they looked at each other. Finally Dylan spoke out: "Well, I think, that this puts her actions in a different perspective. I will have a talk with her also concerning this, but I don't expect to get an answer." He grinned and saw, that also Rommie smiled a bit. Relieved, that she finally managed to get over the shock, he smiled at her: "We will really have to reconsider our attitude towards Trance. She had made some terrible things, but also some wonderful. We'll just have to decide, what is more important for us."  
  
Both, Rommie and Andromeda nodded and smiled faintly.  
TBC 


	28. How Do You Outsmart the Smart?

28 - How do you outsmart the smart?  
  
Everyone sat in silence and waited for Dylan to begin. Once again in the last few days, he summoned a meeting of all crewmembers. But this time not to tell them anything, but to make a plan together, how to act at their return to the Elyans. They have already been informed, that the new android body has been constructed and that they would be coming back to retransfer Rommie's personality. At least, that was, what the Elyans have been told. In fact, their intentions were quite different. They wanted to fake the retransfer and meanwhile erase the personality transfer program irretrievably.   
  
Harper was once again working like nuts to construct a fake android that would be presented to the Elyans as Rommie's new body. It was in fact a hollow shell, just the façade, without the sophisticated interiors. It would, at the end, serve just as a dummy, not really been operational.  
  
Dylan looked thoughtfully at each one present. They all gathered here, including Andromeda's hologram and they all waited for him. He sighed lightly and began: "Well, as it seems, we have reached the point, where we have to make a plan, how to deceive the Elyans, lulling them into thought, they would do what we asked them to, but we have a much more important job to do. So, here's what I have thought, we might do." He made a short pause and continued after a while: "We must be very cautious, especially considering the fact, that the Elyans are not so dumb as we would wish for. Therefore I suggest following: Rommie and I will act as if we were there to complete the retransfer, bringing the new android along. Tyr and Beka will have to watch out for us. I don't expect any rage from Elyans when they find out what we've done, but nevertheless...... we can't be cautious enough. Harper and Andy will meanwhile hack themselves into their system and erase the program. Trance and Rev will be staying on Andromeda meanwhile, just for a case....... But, details must be laid out now and here. So, I'd like to hear your opinions and suggestions, how should we accomplish the task. As for Rommie and me, I already have the detailed plan that I'll explain later. But, the Harper and Andy part has to be finalized also by them. Only they know how they could do it in detail."  
  
An unpleasant silence made him clear, that everyone had problems with it. They were all aware, that Elyans were no warriors, but, should they feel attacked....... Well, in such case, no one could predict their reaction. So, after some seconds of silence, Harper started: "OK, Dylan, I think, that it shouldn't be too difficult for us," and he looked at Andy at these words, who smiled warmly at him, "to hack ourselves into their system, especially considering her capabilities. She's in no way worse than Rommie ever was and I believe, that we two could manage it. There's just one problem I see: as long as we are in their system, we will be vulnerable. You know, when I'm connected with Andromeda's mainframe, I am not exactly capable of defending myself. So we'll probably have to split our tasks. Andy will establish a connection with their central computer, and I'll enter it then, find the program and erase is It's that simple. While she'll be establishing connection, I'll take care of her and when I'll be in the system, she'll have to take care of me. Right, Andy-Doll?"  
  
Andy smiled again at him and said: "Well, Harper, I can do it, sure. Although it will probably not be necessary that you look after me while I'll be penetrating their system, I will surely throw an eye on you while you do your work. After all, don't forget, I can multitask!"  
  
Harper grinned: "Gee, if I could forget that! I probably made you too perfect, agreed?"  
  
"No! I'm not too perfect, I'm just simply perfect," stated Andy self assure as ever. In the last few weeks she developed really fast. Now she wasn't acting that military and stiff as before, she began to behave more like Rommie always did. She also had her, sometimes, weird sense of humor, she became light cynical and overall acted very humanlike. Everybody became to like her and accepted her without prejudices. Even Andromeda adapted very fast to her and didn't even notice any more that she didn't look like her. And she established a very special relationship with Harper. She, in a course of time, began to like him and his seductive overtures, which he always made to her. Rommie smiled always, as she saw that Harper obviously turned his interest to Andy instead to her. She appreciated, that he found someone else, someone, who distracted him from his dark thoughts. And Andy seemed to respond to him quite nice. She never complained, always had a smile ready for him and returned his remarks in the same measure.  
  
"Mr. Harper, I don't think that it will be that easy as you are trying to picture us," argued Dylan. "But, I know, that Andy will be there to protect you, so I'm pretty sure, it will all work out as it should. But, how do you intent to connect to their system? And where do you expect to be, while you do your job?"  
  
"It will be no problem, thanks to my genius!" exclaimed Harper enthusiastically. "I have already made a small device, that will enable me to connect to them. I'll only need Andy to establish the connection. And after it stands, I can go into their mainframe without problem. We won't need any of their connecting points; we'll simply have this nice, wireless connection. The only problem is, that the range of this device is not exactly long, so we'll have to be somewhere near their computer. I believe, that, should we be staying in the same premises as the first time, we would be close enough to do it."  
  
Dylan nodded affirmatively and turned himself to Andy: "So, you will be able to connect to their Computer?"  
  
Without hesitating, Andy answered firmly: "Sure, Dylan. I will be able to do it."  
  
"OK, that would be one part of the story. Now to the second part: Rommie and me. We will have to go there and act as if we were really there to do the retransfer. That means Rommie will have to allow them, to connect her to whatever they use for this procedure. And she will have to make them think, that they really will perform the operation. And this is, in my opinion, the most dangerous part of it. They may not find out what's going on too soon, and we may not allow them to actually start the procedure. Who knows, what might happen to her if they in fact started it. And we may not put her in danger. Therefore, I will be present all the time, and, should something go wrong, I'll have to intervene. I hope it will not be the case, but still, we have to be prepared also for such case. The most important thing is, that we coordinate our actions precisely, timing must be 100% right. I will have my micro on all the time, so that you'll all know exactly what will be going on and react accordingly. I don't expect, Harper and Andy to be discovered, but we will be right on the spot, when everything comes out."  
  
Tyr looked a bit perplexed and asked: "So, you want us to be there and help you, should it be necessary? And how exactly have you imagined our role? And where should we be?"  
  
Dylan answered without hesitation: "I expect you to be in front of the room, where we will be. I have no doubts I can manage the ones who will be in the same room with us. You will just have to make sure no one from outside would be able to come in. Of course, should it prove to be necessary at all, which I, frankly, doubt. Besides, I will need help with carrying the dummy android in there, so you will help me with it."  
  
Beka interfered: "Why carrying? Don't you think it would be much easier to take one carrying platform with and transport the android in there? I know, a stupid question, but I had to ask!"  
  
Dylan smiled: "Sure will we take the platform. I was just using the wrong word. But I am pretty sure I will be able to persuade the Elyans that your presence is needed. After all, they owe us one!"  
  
Harper was lost in his thoughts and woke up suddenly: "Dylan, could we......... ahm..........perhaps......... make a copy of that program for us. I mean, just for a case we might need it one day?"  
  
Dylan's face grew darker: "By no means, Mr. Harper! No copies of this program. We still don't know if there are not any other copies out there and we must be sure, it will never, NEVER, fall into false hands. You will erase it and that's it! No copies whatsoever!"  
  
"Yeah, I expected such answer. But you will understand that I had to ask," excused Harper himself. "Sure, I will make no copies of it."  
  
Rommie looked at him and stated: "And make really, really sure, you don't do anything else Harper! Otherwise I will make your life here unbearable. And I can do it, you can bet!"  
  
"Rommie! Would I ever do anything to hurt your feelings? You can trust me!"  
  
"Just pointing out the facts. But, still, yeah, I do trust you Harper," smiled Rommie. "Although sometimes I don't understand your actions."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" wanted Harper to know. He was sounding somehow disappointed that Rommie didn't trust him unconditionally.  
  
"Harper, you know pretty well, that sometimes you tend to react overemotional and not consider the possible consequences of your deeds. But I'm sure you will do it all right this time. After all......... perhaps my life depends on what you and Andy will be doing. I believe, I have the right to be a little suspicious, don't you think so?" explained Rommie with a faint smile. She was in fact more concerned, as she was ready to admit. And she really wanted to make sure Harper wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
Harper smiled: "How could I forget that, Rommie! Believe me, although you will marry Dylan, I still care deeply for you as a friend. I will do everything just fine, so you won't be in danger at any given moment in time."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Harper," cut him Dylan off and looked in the round. "So, I believe, we have a plan that should work and we can just improve the details. Harper, you will have to erase the program just before they would activate it. Therefore, be sure to have your micro on and I will give you the exact timing. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, Captain!" exclaimed Harper grinningly. Then he turned to Andy: "So, Andy-Doll, should we go somewhere else and see if there's anything else we can do to prepare ourselves for our mission?"  
  
Andy nodded with a smile and they left the room. After they were gone, also Tyr and Beka stood up and nodded to Dylan. Tyr asked: "Is there anything else, Dylan? Or are we free to go?"  
  
"No, I've said everything I wanted to and you can do as you wish. We'll be approaching our target in about two days, so, up till then, you have no other obligations. That is, should everything go smooth, and no attackers appear."  
  
Also Tyr and Beka left, followed by Rev. Only Trance hesitated a bit and looked pleadingly at Rommie: "Rommie, will you ever be able to forgive me what I did? I really don't want to loose your friendship."  
  
Rommie smiled a bit plagued and answered after a short break: "Trance, you will just have to give me more time to get over it. I really hope we can stay friends, especially now. But I simply cannot forget what you did. Not yet. Perhaps I will get over it very soon, but till then......"  
  
Dylan looked at her thoughtfully and saw the pain that was still in her. He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and let it be. Trance gave Rommie a tiny smile, nodded and answered: "Sure I understand Rommie. I just want you to know, that I did it with best intentions. And, be sure, I would never hurt you again. I know, you are asking yourself if you can still trust me after all I did, but you simply have to believe me, that I really love you as a dear friend and wouldn't do anything to harm you. If you think, that there is a possibility for us to remain friends, I can live with that." She nodded to Dylan and left the room.  
  
As Trance left, Dylan and Rommie sank into their thoughts. Eventually Dylan stood up and went to Rommie, who was still sitting on the chair and looked somehow lost. "Rommie, are you afraid?"  
  
She looked up at him, stood up too and clutched to him: "Yes, Dylan, I am so terribly afraid! I know, Trance told us, that the program in fact only duplicates the personality. But, what if something goes wrong? What would happen to me? Would I still be me, would I still be alive at all? I don't want to loose you now. I'm so afraid of being separated from you!" She hid her face into Dylan's chest and trembled a bit.  
  
Dylan gently lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He could see that tears began to well in her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the eyes: "Rommie, everything will work out just fine. You needn't be afraid of it. Besides, I will be holding your hand all the time and I will watch out like hell that nothing goes wrong. You can be sure of that. And Harper will also do perfectly, I'm sure of it. What do you think, would it mean to me should I loose you? The end of all hopes, the end of something that hasn't even really started yet. No, no, I will take good care of you. So, please, don't cry. It makes me so sad if I see you cry."  
  
Rommie smiled at him a bit relieved: "I know Dylan. I'm just getting perhaps too emotional in the last time."  
  
Dylan smiled at her: "No, you're not! You're doing just fine. You have all the right to be emotional. After all, you are a human being, and human beings have the right to express their feelings, their emotions, their fears."  
  
A light cough reminded them that they were not alone in the room and they both looked a bit surprised into Andromeda's hologram that still stood there and watched them compassionately. "I think that you both should go get some rest. Perhaps you should have a talk in private. I really don't want to interfere with your decision, but, as I see, Rommie needs some comfort from you, Dylan, in first place."  
  
Dylan smiled at Andromeda and nodded: "You are right Andromeda, as you are almost always. Have I ever said to you, that you are someone really special?"  
  
Andromeda looked a bit ashamed: "No, you haven't said it that way. I anticipated, that you saw me just as a ship."  
  
"Well, you are a ship. But you are also so much more! Believe me, everything I've achieved is also in part because of you, standing by my side, always supporting me and never backing off. Therefore I would like to thank you, for being always there for me. And believe me, I couldn't have wished for a better ship and companion as you. You're simply the best there is."  
  
Andromeda smiled happily: "Well....... thank you Dylan. I'm really glad to hear that from you."  
  
Rommie looked at Dylan with big eyes and grinned: "Dylan, are you trying to make me jealous? You never said something like that before, as I was still an avatar. And now........ are you trying to court Andromeda? Am I not enough for you?"  
  
Dylan laughed at her words: "Rommie, how could you even for a second doubt in my feelings for you! I sure made a mistake by not telling you this before, but, I think, I can made up for it, by loving you through and through."  
  
Both, Andromeda and Rommie smiled at this and Rommie gave Dylan a kiss. Afterwards, she turned to Andromeda and faked anger: "He's mine, understood! I will never let him to another woman! Not even to you!"  
  
Andromeda grinned and disappeared. Dylan looked at Rommie smiling and gave her a kiss on her lips: "And I will never want another woman!"  
TBC  
  
Note: Unfortunatelly, there will be no new chapter for at least two weeks. I'm off to vacation next week and will not be able to continue the story. Sorry! 


	29. Back At the Beginning

29 - Back at the beginning  
  
"So, Captain Hunt, as I can see, you still want to retransfer Andromeda's personality into an android body?" asked Andaar Dylan as he stepped out of the Maru with Rommie in close pursuit.  
  
"Did you have any doubts about it?" returned Dylan the question, trying very hard to sound convincingly. As a matter of fact, in the past two days he often trained his appearance, sometimes causing Rommie to laugh out wildly, seeing him, trying to look very determined and posing in front of a mirror. Although the situation wasn't that funny, she couldn't help but be amused.  
  
"Well, to be honest. Yes, we hoped you would change your mind about it. And how about Andromeda? Is she also determined to give up this body and return to her previous state? I know, we didn't ask for her permission before, but now we do."  
  
Rommie nodded, also trying to look very convinced: "Yes, I want my original body back." She didn't want to explain too much, being afraid, she might say something to wake the suspicion in Andaar.  
  
As Andaar saw, that they apparently really wanted the process to be reversed, he sighed and gave up: "OK, if this is really what you want......"  
  
Meanwhile also Tyr, Beka, Andy and Harper came out of Maru. As Andaar saw Andy, he opened his eyes wide and asked Dylan in surprise: "May I ask, who is this? I don't remember to see this person at your first visit to the planet."  
  
Dylan stuttered a bit but quickly regained his self-control: "This is Andy, our second Avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant. No, you couldn't have seen her before, because she wasn't with us as we were on our first visit here. She hadn't been operational then."  
  
Andaar looked at Dylan, suspicion in his eyes: "Hmmm, I don't remember to have heard about the second avatar to Andromeda before. Would you mind informing me, why do you need two avatars?"  
  
Dylan wanted to kick himself in the ass as he saw this look in Andaar's eyes. He definitely forgot about the possible effect, Andy's appearance might have cause to the Elyans. He hastily thought about the possible explanation that would satisfy Andaar and not jeopardize their plan. But Rommie cut him off: "We didn't talk about her, because we didn't find it necessary. If you want to know why we need two avatars for the Andromeda, I can tell just this: Andromeda, that is, me, had originally a crew of more than 4000 people and each helping hand can be of a great assistance in running the ship. Therefore we decided to build her too. However, this decision has been made way before you did........ this....... to me." This little lie didn't make her feel better, but it was necessary to remove his suspicion.  
  
Andaar didn't look quite persuaded by her words, but eventually gave up on asking, seeing, he wouldn't get any better answers, so he just nodded: "Well, in that case, I'd like to ask you to follow me."  
  
Dylan looked relieved in Rommie's eyes and his lips formed "thank you" for saving him out of this weird situation. She just smiled faintly and nodded lightly. Then Dylan stopped Andaar before he could turn around: "Andaar, we would like you to show Andy and Harper their quarters while they will be waiting for us. Tyr and Beka will come with us."  
  
Andaar nodded and turned to one of his companions. They exchanged some words in their language and then he turned back to Dylan: "Sure, Captain Hunt. My assistant will show them to their premises. Would you now mind? And don't forget to bring the android body along!"  
  
Dylan sighed a bit relieved and nodded. Then he turned to Tyr and said: "Tyr, could you please bring the new android?"  
  
Tyr turned around, disappeared into Maru and in some seconds returned, pushing a carrying platform in front of him, and on a platform laid a new android body. It looked exactly like Rommie and if someone wouldn't know better, he could swear, that it was another perfect creation, made by Harper. Andaar looked at it and met Dylan's gaze: "I must say, your engineer did a great job - it really looks exactly like former Avatar."  
  
Dylan nodded and answered: "You can bet. He's the best engineer I've ever had. He really knows how to make wonders come true." Andaar didn't get the hidden meaning in these words and just turned around, pointing himself to the building, where the procedure was to take place. Everyone followed, except Andy and Harper, who were led the other way by Andaar's assistant. Harper tossed a quick look to Dylan, making sure everything is as planned and got his unspoken confirmation. He carefully made sure that his micro was on and followed the man and Andy.  
  
As they were approaching the building, Rommie suddenly felt how something began to build up in her stomach. She remembered all to well the last time she came her, and, especially, the last time she left this place. This memories were still hurting and not pleasant at all. She longed to cling to Dylan in seek of support, but they had to maintain the façade of a captain and his ship's AI. Under no circumstances should the Elyans get an impression they got emotionally involved. She looked at Dylan with the corner of her eye and saw a stiff expression in his face. He noticed her look and turned to her, a faint smile revealing that he knew exactly how she felt and understanding for her trouble. But he couldn't do a damn thing to help her right now. Oh well, he could do something! He put his hand on her shoulder and said quietly: "Don't fear Rommie! Everything will work out just fine!" He cursed himself, not being able to do more to comfort her, but........ he simply couldn't. They had to play the game they had chosen to play. No matter how hard it was.  
  
Andaar noticed it and turned to Rommie: "Andromeda, you don't have to be afraid. This procedure is perfected and we made sure that everything is under control. You won't even know what will happen. You'll just fall asleep and wake up in your new body again." He couldn't miss the concern in her eyes and did his best to reassure her.  
  
Rommie nodded and asked: "And what is going to happen with this body?"  
  
Andaar sighed: "Well, as you know, the body will be destroyed. But don't worry about that. We'll take care of everything. You'll just have to trust us in this one."  
  
"As if I could!" murmured Rommie more to herself than to Andaar. He didn't quite understand her words and didn't want to ask for explanation either.  
  
They proceeded in silence, Tyr pushing a platform in front of him. He didn't allow anyone of the Elyans to take over his job. True, he wasn't all that worried, but as a Nietzschean, he simply couldn't allow the small mistake or mishap to jeopardize their mission. He really liked to have control of the situation in his hands and not to be dependant on someone else's actions. The only concern he had, was, whether Andy and that small, annoying engineer would do their job as well.  
  
Beka walked at his side, lost in her thoughts. They have discussed the possible outcomes of the situation many times in the past days and she also wanted to make sure that nothing would go wrong. A small thought occurred, what if they would in fact allow the retransfer. No, that wouldn't work out! No way! It would kill Dylan; it would endanger everything they've build up in the past time. It simply had to be done, the way they planned and agreed. She threw a quick look at Tyr's face, which looked like a mask, void of all expressions. She grinned a bit, knowing, that he in his mind wasn't that calm and unimpressed. But he really played his role perfectly, that much she had to admit. He was a remarkable man after all: tough when he had to be and gentle when it was needed. She sighed lightly, remembering his help as she had been down and thanked him again for being at hand when she needed someone's shoulder to cry on.  
  
After some minutes, they reached the building and entered it. Andaar led them to a room, where the procedure was to be accomplished. As they entered it, they could saw two beds and a vast amount of machinery around them. It even made Rommie shiver a bit, seeing all this equipment, different tubes, cables that were there, obviously prepared to be attached to her and the android's body. "I really hope, this will work out properly!" was her thought, but she had been cut off by Andaar's voice. "So, this is the place. Andromeda, would you please take place on the left bed. And the android should be placed on the right one."  
  
Dylan interfered: "Andaar, just to make everything clear. This time I will be present throughout the procedure. I have no intentions to leave her to you."  
  
"As I see, you don't really trust us, Captain Hunt. Not that I wouldn't understand it. Well, normally we would ask you to leave, but if you insist."  
  
"Of course I insist! I don't have the slightest intention to leave you alone with her."  
  
Andaar just shook his head lightly and turned to Rommie: "OK then. Would you mind?" And he showed with his hand to the bed. Rommie nodded faintly and went to the designated bed, sat on it and by the look in her eyes Dylan could really tell how the fear in her grew from second to second. He turned to Tyr: "Tyr, would you please help me to place the android to this bed. Then you and Beka can leave and wait for us outside the room."  
  
Tyr nodded, grabbed the android at the shoulders, while Dylan packed it's legs and together they placed it on the bed. Then Tyr turned back to Beka, and they left the room together, leaving the platform in the room. As the door behind them closed, Dylan turned once again to Rommie, who was already lying on the bed, with some technicians, running around her and connecting different cables to some kind of helmet that hung above her head. Her eyes revealed her fear, she looked just like a deer, that has just met the hunter and she desperately sought for his eyes. He got over to her quickly and positioned himself at her side. He grabbed her hand and felt how her fingers squeezed his tight, all her fears revealed in this small gesture in this small touch.  
  
"Believe me, everything will be OK," tried Andaar to reassure them, seeing that they were both quite confused. He didn't exactly appreciate Dylan being here, but he couldn't simply show him out of the room, knowing that he wouldn't succeed.  
  
"Let's hope so! I really don't want to loose my avatar due to some stupid mistake," answered Dylan in a dark voice, still holding Rommie's hand. Then he looked at the android, which has been already connected to the machine by many cables and tubes. The moment of truth was coming closer, with every heartbeat it was more obvious that there would be no way back once they started the procedure.  
  
"How long will it take to complete the process?" asked Rommie with slightly shaking voice.  
  
"Approximately 10 minutes. But you will fall asleep almost immediately after the start, so it will occur to you just as a brief moment of sleep," answered Andaar, overseeing the connections and not looking at them at all. "So, here we are. The connections are all OK, so we can start." The helmet began to lower and in some seconds it landed on Rommie's head. She threw a last scared look at Dylan and then the helmet covered her eyes too. Dylan could feel the grip of her hand growing even stronger, as if she would be clinging to a lifeline, to a string of life, threatening to vanish.  
  
"When will the procedure start?" his eyes were looking questioningly at Andaar.  
  
"In about 10 seconds!" came the calm answer and Dylan repeated: "Well, it seems we have only 10 seconds left before it will become irreversible."  
  
Andaar looked at him surprised and wanted to ask something, but was cut off by the computer voice: "Start in 5...... 4....... 3...... 2....... 1....... starting sequence active."  
  
Andy and Harper reached their premises some minutes earlier and were immediately left alone. As the door behind their guide closed, Harper hastily began to unpack his bag and emptied its contents simply on the bed by overturning it and creating a mess of parts, cables and devices. Andy looked at him calmly and didn't speak a word.  
  
"Come on, come on, where is this damn thing!" cursed Harper and finally grabbed the small device, designed to establish the link to the computer. "There you are!" He looked at Andy and handed the device to her. She grabbed it and asked: "So, should I connect immediately to the computer?"  
  
"Of course! We may not lose a single moment! Wait! I have to connect myself first!" He fished a connecting cable from the mess on the bed, plugged one end in the device and said: "So, now you can start!"  
  
Andy closed her eyes and in few seconds she opened them again: "Link established. I'm in. Harper, it's your turn now."  
  
Harper nodded, plugged the other end of the cable in his data port and began accessing the central computer. The link was somehow different as the one he visited so often to access Andromeda's mainframe, but he didn't meet any problems. "Well, here we are. Now just let's figure out, where they have the damn program." He wandered hastily around and finally found what he had been looking for. "Here! Come to me, baby!" He entered the sub matrix and tried to access the program as Dylan's voice inside his mind informed him: " Well, it seems we have only 10 seconds left before it will become irreversible."  
  
He hastily tried to open the program. "OH CRAP! They have it password protected! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!"  
  
9....... He couldn't open the file and felt how the sweat began to wet his forehead.  
8....... "Damn! What is the password! Come on! Please"  
7....... Nothing seemed to work properly! He couldn't find the way in!  
6....... What the hell! He HAS to do it, or Rommie will be lost!  
5....... His hands trembled as he tried different combinations of the possible solution.  
4....... "CRAP!!!!! I can't get in!!! We'll lose her!"  
3....... Sudden darkness covered his eyes, causing him to loose the concentration for a second.  
2....... The file remained closed. He could see, how in it the single data began to move around, how the program began to activate itself. Come on, Harper, you can do it!  
1....... Damn! I've failed! To hell with it! I killed her! I failed her!  
0....... Program activated.  
  
TBC 


	30. Success!

Well, according to my original concept, the story would here be almost finished, with just one more chapter to follow. However - the concept changed and the story became much longer, so I expect to write some more chapters. As a matter of fact, there are at least 15 more chapters to follow. I hope you'll enjoy it further!  
30 - Success!  
  
Trance was nervously pacing around the command, not paying attention to Rev, who worked stoic on one of the consoles. After she finished her tenth round, she stopped in front of Rev Bem and looked at him worriedly. This look made him raise his head and match her gaze. "I can feel that you are worried Trance. Would you mind telling me the reason for it?"  
  
Nervously, Trance looked away for a moment and answered quietly: "I have a bad feeling about this. What if Harper and Andy won't succeed in erasing the program on time? That would mean Rommie would be lost forever. I just can't stop thinking about it. Everything seemed to begin going well and now........ if something should go wrong, it would ruin all our efforts, everything we've achieved."  
  
Rev left his place behind the console to walk over to Trance. He laid his claw on her shoulder and spoke in a soft, comforting voice: "You needn't be so worried about it. I'm sure Harper and Andy will make their job properly. They are both aware of what is here on stake so they'll make whatever it takes to reach the goal. Besides, don't forget that Dylan is also there and he will watch out very well that nothing goes wrong. He's even more interested than the others."  
  
"Still, I can't get rid of this bad feeling. I just sense, that something is wrong. But I can't tell what."  
  
Suddenly Andromeda appeared on the screen, wearing a concerned expression: "Rev, Trance, there is something wrong on the planet. I just got information from Andy, that Harper has big problems in erasing the program. There is a possibility they won't make it on time. What shall we do?" Her voice sounded very concerned, even frightened and her eyes looked for support and advice what to do.  
  
"Damn! I knew it!" yelled Trance panicked and looked at Rev, who didn't look less concerned upon hearing this information. "What can we do?"  
  
Helplessly, Rev let his claws fall and hanged his head: "I don't know if there's anything we could do from up here. Andromeda, do you have any possibility to contact Andy?"  
  
Andromeda nodded, without saying a word.  
  
Trance began to run around again but suddenly stopped. "Andromeda, tell Andy she should join Harper in the matrix and try to help him. There's no other way. How much time do we have left?"  
  
"About 8 seconds, before the program starts to transfer the personality", answered Andromeda and looked expectantly in Trance.  
  
"Then DO IT!" yelled Trance almost desperately. Her yell caused Andromeda to look astonished for a split second, but she quickly complied with her instructions. "Andy is now entering the matrix. I can only hope they'll make it on time."  
  
"So do I. So do I." stated Rev very quietly and waited. Seconds ticked off and the end of the countdown they all held their breath, waiting what would happen.  
  
Harper let his hands fall, his mind completely confused, his eyes wide in shock. He simply couldn't believe this was happening. He failed Rommie and now she was about to die! Suddenly something changed in the file. The data began to dissolve in the air, the connections began to break apart.   
  
Program terminated. Initiating erasing sequence.  
  
He sensed that he wasn't alone in the matrix, and as he turned his head to see who the intruder was, his eyes caught look of Andy, standing grinning beside him. "You...... did it?" it was more a statement than a question.  
  
Andy nodded slowly and grinned even wider. "Sure, I did it. Harper, don't blame yourself for this. It was really not your fault. Besides, haven't you done so much, neither I could have accessed the program and start the erasing sequence."  
  
"But...... how? How did you know what was happening?" Harper was still in shock and couldn't understand that the program really didn't start at all.  
  
"I've been connected to Andromeda all the time and as I informed her that you have troubles with the program, she instructed me to join and help you. I hope you're not mad at me for doing it?" Andy looked a bit ashamed to have put Harper's abilities under question.  
  
Finally Harper managed to pull himself together and he smiled widely at Andy. "No, my dearest, in no way! You did the best possible thing! Hmmm, I guess, I'll lose a bit of my engineer reputation in your eyes because of this. But I really don't care! The only thing that matters is, that we succeeded and Rommie will not be lost! Man, if I could, I would embrace you now for what you did. Saving my ass!"  
  
"Well, we can retreat from the matrix and in the real world you can do it if you want to", answered Andy with a smile on her lips and looked at Harper warmly.  
  
He simply couldn't believe she really said it and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, that is a surprise. By all means! Let's leave this miserable place so I can pull you in my arms, my dearest!" He threw a last quick look at the file and saw that it has almost vanished. He sighed relieved and left the matrix, followed by Andy. As they found themselves in the reality again, he passionately embraced Andy and pulled her close. "Thank you so much! I just can't imagine what would Dylan do to me if we failed! More, what would I do to myself, should Rommie really die?"  
  
"Hey, Harper, I didn't mean that you can squeeze me like a lemon!" Andy protested not exactly serious, smiling at his temper.  
  
"Sorry Andy-Doll! I didn't mean to squeeze you so tight!" Harpers face was suddenly becoming red and he pulled himself away from Andy. "I'm just so overwhelmed by emotions that we did it right!"  
  
Dylan watched Rommie worriedly as the helmet covered her head and eyes. Her grip on his hand didn't loosen, no, it became even tighter. He watched the small screen where the countdown slowly approached the zero. "Come on, Harper, it's about time you do it!" shot through his mind as he saw the digits flying towards zero. "Don't you dare failing it! I'll kill you with my own hands if you fail!"  
  
As he saw 2 on the screen he began to worry if Harper would do it on time. The 1 flashed by and his hand grabbed his force lance to destroy the machine if necessary. He pulled it higher.   
  
0  
  
His hand shot up, aiming the force lance into the device as he noticed, that the Elyans began to run around wildly and something strange appeared on the screen. As if something would be dissolving in water, leaving no traces behind. He suspected that Harper succeeded and looked questioningly at Andaar, who gazed at the monitor with wide, shocked eyes. "Is something wrong, Andaar?"  
  
Andaar just shook his head and ran to the controls, pushing different buttons and obviously trying to correct some mistake.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He repeated his question, but then he turned to Rommie. Her grip on his hand didn't loosen and he asked softly: "Rommie, can you hear me?"  
  
"Sure Dylan, I can hear you", came a trembling answer, revealing her deep fear. "Did he........ succeed?"  
  
"Well, if I judge on the behavior of the Elyans, he really did it! They are completely shocked and just run around, not knowing what to do", answered Dylan quietly and grinned a bit.  
  
Momentarily Andaar turned to him, with disbelief in his eyes: "Captain Hunt, there is something wrong! The program! It simply........ vanished! We cannot find it! As if it never existed! I....... I..... don't know what to do!"  
  
Dylan smiled at him: "Well, in that case, I can assume, that the retransfer of Rommie's personality hasn't started and will also not be possible. Am I correct?"  
  
Andaar just nodded, wondering why Dylan smiled at these words. He couldn't understand why he would be amused upon it. That would simply mean that the retransfer failed and was impossible to accomplish at all!  
  
Dylan smiled further and said: "I believe, I owe you an explanation. You see this was our work. We erased the program."  
  
"But.......... WHY? You came here to retransfer her personality and now you've erased the only possibility to do it?"  
  
"Simply, because our intention was never to bring Rommie back to android body. We came with a sole purpose to erase the program." Dylan tried to explain the situation in so few words as possible. He watched carefully what the other Elyans were doing, still holding his force lance ready to shoot, should someone wanted to attack him. But no one showed such intentions. They all just stood on their places, disbelief and total confusion on their faces.  
  
Slowly Andaar understood the meaning of Dylan's words and he took a step towards Dylan. Confusion slowly retreated from his eyes and a sparkle of anger appeared. "So, you are saying, that all this was just a game? You came here to play with us, to trick us out? That wasn't very nice, Captain Hunt! Besides, you erased OUR program and I don't know if we shouldn't make you responsible for destroying our property!" His eyes sparkled dangerously as he slowly approached Dylan.  
  
Dylan pointed his force lance towards Andaar and spoke quietly. "I can understand that you are upset. But......... be honest! This program wasn't yours! You got it from someone just to transfer Rommie into humanoid body! Don't even think of denying it, because we already know everything!"  
  
Slowly, anger in Andaar's eyes began to make place to some other expression. Dylan could swear, that he saw some kind of amusement in them as Andaar set off to talk. "Captain Hunt! You are really an amazing man! How could you find out what had happened before you even knew about us? It seems that we really underestimated you. Yes, you are right. We didn't develop this program, we got it from someone with instructions how to use it and on whom to use it. We never expected you to find it out!"  
  
Dylan's grip on the force lance loosened a bit, seeing that Andaar calmed down and he grinned. "Well, do you remember, telling me that you had an informant on board the Andromeda? Now, we simply found out who it was and questioned her. And she told us everything!"  
  
Andaar looked at him confused: "Her? I don't understand! We didn't get it from a woman! We got it from a certain man! We never found out his name, we never even found out what race he was from."  
  
Now it was Dylan's turn to look confused. That would mean that Trance wasn't working alone! She had had at least one companion in this intrigue and she didn't tell them anything about this second person. But he didn't want Andaar to know everything so he just waved with his hand. "Whatever! It doesn't really make any difference. The important thing is, that we know about your task, about your involvement in this. Whether it was a woman or a man is unimportant. But now.......... would you mind relieving Rommie of this....... thing?"  
  
"Of course!" Andaar gathered himself and pushed a button on the console that caused the helmet to rise from Rommie's head, revealing her eyes. Now she didn't look that frightened any more, even more, her eyes were happy again and looked sparkling at Dylan. He waited for a second and as her head was free of the helmet, he simply bowed to her and kissed her passionately. Rommie wrapped her arms around his neck and answered eagerly to his kiss. After their lips parted, Dylan looked at her: "I'm so glad to have you back, my love!"  
  
Rommie smiled wide and whispered: "Me too, my dearest love."  
  
Andaar looked perplexed at them, but slowly his lips began to curl upwards and he said: "If my impression doesn't deceive me, I would say, that you two aren't just........ fellow officers any more? Or am I wrong?"  
  
Dylan smiled at him: "No, Andaar, you're not wrong. We are so much more than just fellow officers. And that's why we did it. We think, that this program is far too dangerous to be around, so we decided to destroy it. And, in one thing you were right from the beginning: we felt much more than just friendship to each other even before."  
  
"So, our plan did work after all!" exclaimed Andaar smiling. No trace of anger or confusion could be found in his eyes and face. He gave a picture of someone who finally realized, that he was right all the time.  
  
Rommie nodded: "Yes, it did work. We just had to realize it!"  
  
Then Andaar's look fell to Dylan's hand, still holding the force lance, pointing at him. "Captain! I think that you can now put away your weapon. I have no intentions to do you harm. After all, it was our task to achieve this! Why would we want to hurt you or Andromeda?"  
  
Dylan blushed a little and put his force lance away: "You can't be sure what happens if you destroy someone else's property."  
  
"To be honest, we are not very irritated that you did it", answered Andaar softly. "We are no warriors and we also don't want to have anything to do with this program. As a matter of fact, we are quite relieved, that we fulfilled our mission and that we don't have to take care of this program any more. It wasn't all that pleasant having it here, knowing that someone might come here and attack us if they would get the information what we were hiding. Now, that it's gone, some of us will even sleep better."  
  
Dylan smiled: "I'm really glad that you see it this way! Honestly, I had my doubts about your reaction to our deeds!" Then he reached out for Rommie's hand and helped her to stand up. As soon as she was back on her feet, she laid her arm around Dylan's waist and pressed herself tight to his body. Finally this nightmare was over and she could breathe freely, not fearing the outcome of the procedure. She looked at Andaar: "I can't say that I'm not still angry because you did that without permission. But, on the other hand, I must thank you for giving me opportunity to be a human, to be able to act on my emotions."  
  
Andaar looked quite happy. "I'm really happy for you two. Now I see, that our information concerning your feelings for each other were true and not based on some false data or gossip. And now, that we finally cleared the questions which were left open, I would like to invite you all to stay with us for a while. That is, if you don't have any other urgent obligations?"  
  
"No, at the moment, we could all use a bit of relaxation", answered Dylan smiling.  
  
"In that case, we have some beautiful sites where you could relax and enjoy!"  
  
Dylan nodded and pointed himself towards the door. As Andaar saw his intentions, he just gestured to the other that they should vanish and they obeyed him without protesting. As they were left alone, he smiled at Dylan: "Well, Captain Hunt, allow me to invite you to a pleasant stay on our planet. But, you must promise me one thing!"  
  
Dylan's eyebrow arched as he looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You will have to tell me about rebuilding the Commonwealth and most important, you must tell me about your formidable ship. Well, also about this beautiful woman, who is apparently sharing your life now!"  
  
Both, Dylan and Rommie smiled and Rommie answered: "Well, about the ship, I think, I could tell you the most. As for Commonwealth", she lovingly looked at Dylan, "my future husband will surely be very glad to explain it to you thoroughly."  
  
"No doubt about it!" answered Dylan, sensing that he just might have won another planet to joint to the Commonwealth.  
TBC 


	31. Who Is Trance Really?

Surprise, surprise! I managed another chapter sooner as anticipated!  
  
Before I go on with the story, I should explain something about it. Originally it should be placed in the time span before Ouroboros, but, due to new ideas and arc, there is now no specific time (of the show) in which it would fit. Therefore, some already known characters will be appearing who in the show didn't appear till after Ouroboros. Just one limitation is still there - Commonwealth hasn't been rebuilt yet.  
  
31 - Who is Trance really?  
  
Soft sound of waves tumbling over the sandy beach mixed with the whisper of wind in the trees, bowing over the shoreline. The sun shone mildly and its rays tenderly caressed Rommie's skin. She simply enjoyed the moment of serenity, no one to bother her, no one trying to talk to her. A happy smile touched her lips as she opened her eyes and looked to the side, where her dearest Dylan was lying and barely audible snoring. It was more than obvious, that the calmness of this place made impact on him. Slowly she lifted her hand and run it down his cheek softly. She could feel, how his head turned a bit and he moaned lightly at her touch. Her smile grew wider and she turned herself to reach him also with her other hand. Slowly she cupped his face in her hands and laid her lips on his. This tender touch seemed to send a jolt through his body. He shook and opened his eyes abruptly. As he saw, that it was just Rommie, her hands and lips that woke him up, he returned the kiss passionately and for the moment both found themselves in the vortex of emotions. Even the beautiful landscape, the warm sun were gone for a moment.  
  
After they finally parted their lips, Rommie smiled: "I think that these few days of shore leave really did you good. You were never so relaxed, never so happy as now. And you even don't speak about the Commonwealth! Now, if that is not something very strange? Since I've known you, you never, ever stopped talking about the Commonwealth and since........ the fall, it became your real obsession. So, I think I should thank the Elyans also for bringing you to other thoughts."  
  
Dylan looked thoughtful and answered after a short pause: "Well, for the first time since the fall I have a reason or better to say, a person, who can make me think also about other things, not just my mission."  
  
"Do you mean me?" asked Rommie innocently and pursed her lips a bit, like a small child.  
  
"Yes, exactly you! For the first time since Sarah I have someone for whom I deeply care, someone, who also cares for me. Don't you think that this is worth enough to neglect the Commonwealth a bit? After all, we've just got a new member. And I believe somehow, that it is more your work that Elyan joined the Commonwealth than mine."  
  
Happy sparkling in Rommie's eyes revealed how proud she was of these words. Well, to be honest, she really did a lot of talking with Andaar and the result was, that he and his people decided to join the Commonwealth. "Thank you, dearest!" her voice was soft, like a whisper of a wind in the treetops above them. "Didn't you say, that you'll talk to Trance today? Do you want me to go along or would you prefer to do it alone?"  
  
Dylan looked at the ocean for a second, sighed and turned his eyes back to Rommie, who was leaning on one elbow and watching him questioningly. "I am not sure.......... But somehow, I'd like you to come with me. After all, we'll discuss also your issue and I think that you should know everything. But, if you don't want to, I'll understand."  
  
Rommie lifted her other hand and caressed Dylan's cheek tenderly: "To be honest...... no, I don't want to be present at this talk. I will also have to talk to her, but later, not right now. You should do it alone. I have no doubts that you'll tell me everything that will involve me in any way."  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't want to hide anything from you", answered Dylan and leaned over to her, kissed her and then said: "Well, I think I should be going. Will you stay here and wait till I return?"  
  
Rommie nodded smiling and as Dylan left, she looked after him with dreamy eyes. For the first time in her life she felt almost completely happy and serene. There was just this thing with Trance. She really wanted her to remain her friend. She sighed and laid back, closed her eyes and decided to talk to Trance tomorrow.  
  
Dylan found Trance on a terrace of the hotel, sitting at the edge and watching the ocean. As he came over and sat besides her, she turned to him and smiled a bit unsure. They haven't been talking much lately, since she and Rev Bem also joined the others on the planet, so she wasn't quite sure how to react and she also had no idea what to expect from this talk.  
  
For few moments they sat in silence and then Dylan broke the silence. He was thinking, how to begin and decided finally to start with the last information he got. "Trance, I know that you weren't alone to organize all this. I know for sure, that you had at least one companion, a man, who handed the program and instructions over to the Elyans. Would you tell me, who it was?"  
  
Trance tried to hide her surprise. She didn't really expect Dylan to start with this question. But she answered quickly: "I'm sorry Dylan, but I may not answer this question right now. You will find out, but not now and here. I am simply not allowed to tell you."  
  
Dylan sourly grinned and answered: "Well, just as I expected. Trance, have you ever given me a straight answer to a simple question? No, I believe not! But, let me do some guessing....... I believe, that this man could be only someone, who knows the circumstances very good. Besides, he had to be completely reliable, confident and........... not to forget....... Also very mysterious. Hm, Andaar told me that he never found out the name of that man, and that he even had no idea from which race he was. That gives me only one conclusion - he was one of you, one of your people. OK, you don't have to answer me, but I can only guess that it has been Flux." He looked expectantly into Trance's eyes, but they revealed absolutely nothing. Impatiently he asked: "Well, what is your answer, Trance?"  
  
"Maybe it was him, maybe it wasn't", answered Trance enigmatically as always and a mysterious smile appeared on her lips.  
  
Dylan sighed: "I'd really want to live a day, on which you would give me a straight answer." He stopped for a moment and continued: "Trance, there is something more I'd like to talk to you about. I know how you managed to save Rommie. I really appreciate what you did, but it throws me many unanswered questions up. How, for God's sake did you get the tesseract machine?"  
  
Trance looked quite uncomfortable and hesitated for a second. Then she raised her eyes and matched Dylan's gaze. "Dylan, I suppose, there are really some things I should tell you about. But you have to promise me, not to tell it to anyone else."  
  
"Not even Rommie?" cut her Dylan off.  
  
"Well, if you think that it should be necessary, you can tell her, but please, no one else. If I want you to understand, I have to go quite far back in time and explain also some things about my people. You see our people haven't evolved naturally. We are not a product of natural selection; we are a product of genetic engineering. Long ago, before even Tarn Vedra evolved, there was a powerful, highly developed race in the universe that ruled the known galaxies. They were not the only race in the universe, but by far the most developed and every other race accepted their domination. As a matter of fact, their domination was of a benefit for any other race, because they didn't rule by fire and sword, but by knowledge and empathy. But also they had some dark sides. They loved to play around with experiments and so they decided, to try creating an entire new race, race which would be superior to all the others but not to them."  
  
"And so they created your people", remarked Dylan. He was listening to Trance's explanation with interest. Somehow he already expected to hear such a thing, but now, that Trance told him, he still felt a bit shocked.  
  
"No, they haven't created my people at first. At first they created some other race. They wanted a race that would be able to survive in the weirdest in the toughest conditions, species that would be able reproduce in many different ways. But, as they set off the new race on one of the farthest known planets, something went wrong. Despite all their knowledge, they neglected the fact of natural selection, they neglected the capabilities of this race to develop further, based on their life conditions, on the climate and so on. The programmed development soon became secondary to their own one, now already genetically based development. And, instead of becoming a race, that would be capable of surviving under toughest environmental conditions, but peaceful, they've got the race, that was perfectly adapted to the heavy living conditions, that made them aggressive. They got Magog."  
  
Wide opened eyes of Dylan spoke about his surprise upon hearing that almost unbelievable information. No one has up till this day known where did Magog actually come from. No one knew the origin of their species. He gasped for air unable to speak so he just waited for Trance to continue.  
  
"After they discovered, that their experiment went the wrong way, they considered the possibility to destroy the Magog. But they couldn't decide to do it. Instead, they went on engineering another species, one that would be able to control Magog. And they even succeeded. They created a new species with abilities beyond the imagination. They created us. We were meant to control the Magog. And in the beginning it even worked for some millennia. But suddenly, something appeared, that changed the relations between the Magog and us. Some form of energetic being, not known up till then appeared and took over the control of Magog. We've already met it, Dylan. It's The Spirit of Abyss. No one knew where it came from, for such a being has never been seen before. Under it's guidance Magog began to attack their creators and also us. It was a war that we were predestined to lose. Despite all our superior capabilities, we weren't a match to the Spirit and Magog, joined in their crusade to destroy the universe. Also our creators were under heavy attacks and in course of millennia, they slowly lost ground, until they simply vanished one day. We never found out what happened to them. They were here today and gone tomorrow. Simple as that. And with their disappearance, the universe was pushed into one of the darkest periods. Magog took over. But soon, there were no more new worlds to scavenge, to destroy and they retreated, leaving nothing but devastation and despair behind. Even my own people, now very few left, had to hide themselves before Magog. But, as they retreated, my people decided, that the time was right to rebuild the universe. So they started helping the different species to develop and one of the most advanced were the Vedrans. So they concentrated on them and helped them in any possible way. As they saw, that the Vedrans were strong enough to survive on their own, also my species retreated. They simply took over the role of guardian angels as you might say. Tarn Vedra evolved very fast. You know the rest of the story. Just something more about the Magog: No one heard of them until the time Tarn Vedra once again faced them. And fell because of their treaty with them, that put Nietzscheans into rebellion."  
  
Dylan had his difficulties to understand everything he heard from Trance. So they sat there in silence for some minutes, lost in their thoughts. Afterwards, Dylan turned to Trance: "So, what exactly is your role Trance? Are you also some kind of a "guardian angel"? And if yes, why me? Why us? What's the purpose of your presence here?"  
  
Trance smiled bitterly at his questions. "Yes, Dylan, I am one of them. Through the history, my people have always since the retreat of the Magog been acting that way. We have the ability to shift in time, so we can see the possible futures. We see, who is important for the universe and we try our best to protect him or it or the species. And I was chosen to hold my hand over you and your mission. We know that the Magog will attack sooner or later and the only way to stop them is to build a strong alliance to defeat the Spirit of Abyss. And you are the one, predestined to do it. But still...... we cannot forecast the future exactly, we just try to help in the timeline to get the best possible result. There are no guaranties whatsoever and we cannot make everything we would wish for. Everyone, every species has to create his or their own future, we can only assist by correcting the worst mistakes."  
  
"But...... how does this comply with your deeds concerning Rommie? I know, you told me about my distraction regarding her, but still......"  
  
"Her role is perhaps even more important then yours, Dylan. I can't tell you why, I may not tell you. But, you have to believe me, when I say that she is extremely important. Not only to you, but also to the universe."  
  
Dylan was looking absent upon the ocean. What could be so important on him and Rommie that Trance acted the way she did? He couldn't imagine that he and Rommie could be so important. Yes, Trance did answer some of his questions, but not the ones he asked. He still didn't know how she got her hands on the tesseract machine, but he actually didn't want to ask further. He was sure, not to get any answer so he satisfied himself for the time being. But, something still bothered him - the program! "Trance, I have no hopes to get an answer, but I have to ask: what about this program that we just deleted? Where did it come from?"  
  
"We developed it", answered Trance shortly and continued after seeing Dylan's astonishment. "We developed it and gave it to the people where you found it. They were our allies and responsible for it. After the Kalderan attack, as we were down on the planet, I wanted to make sure, the Kalderans didn't lay their hands on it. Thanks to Rommie and you, we succeeded." She smiled softly at Dylan.  
  
"What raises another question: how many copies of it are still around? Do we have to fear to meet some species that would use it?"  
  
"You needn't be afraid of that. There is only one more copy of the program left and it's in the custody of my people. They would rather die as to allow anyone to get it."  
  
"I can't say, that I'm really comfortable with that idea", admitted Dylan. "What if something happens? There are so many possibilities for something to go wrong."  
  
"I can understand you. But you will simply have to trust me. I know it's hard and maybe you won't ever trust me fully again. But it's the only way. I can't do anything but talk to reassure you. So, it's up to you to decide whether you still trust me or not." Trance hanged her head. This was it - whether he will give her the trust again, or the things will go terribly wrong.  
  
Dylan understood the meaning of her words and sank in silence, looking upon the ocean once again. In his mind he tried to decide. He was still plagued by the fact that Trance did some unbelievable things, things that hurt him and Rommie, but, on the other hand, he now better understood her, he knew why she did it. After some minutes he raised his head and looked at Trance, who still sat there, head hung and awaiting his decision. "Trance, I can't say that I trust you unconditionally. But, I understand you and see, that you did only what you thought you had to do in order to make things better. You know yourself that trust is not something what someone could simply declare; it has to be earned. But, I am willing to give you another chance to gain my trust. You will just have to work on it and we'll see. I must say, that your story really impressed me. Thank you for telling it to me, because now I can see many things more clear than before. But I believe you will also have to clear things out with Rommie. She's very hurt and yet she wants to keep your friendship intact. And that's one thing I cannot be of any help. Neither to you, nor to Rommie. It's simply a thing between you two."  
  
Trance raised her head and thankfully looked at Dylan. "Thank you! I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust again."  
  
Dylan smiled, for the first time since she began to talk about the history and laid his hand on her shoulder: "I know you will, Trance. But now, if you'll excuse me....... I left Rommie alone on the beach and I think I should return to her before she starts searching for me or gets angry. You know how it is, if you leave someone you love and forget her a bit........."  
  
Trance just nodded. She knew very well, she'd have to sort out things with Rommie too. But, for now, she was happy, that she managed to convince Dylan, that she did everything just to make the best possible future more probable.  
  
Dylan slowly stalked towards the beach, Trance's words still in mind. He knew he'd have a lot of thinking to do to comprehend what she just told him. But he felt, that his life suddenly became much more complicated and for the first time he asked himself, how it must feel being Trance, knowing so much and not being able to tell it to someone. Suddenly he realized, that it must be extremely difficult for her.  
  
As he approached the beach, he stopped under the trees and watched Rommie, lying there where he left her. Trance's words about her importance came up again and he felt, how a wave of emotions came upon him. She looked so beautiful, so tiny and so fragile there. And yet her role was so important if he decided to believe Trance. And he realized that he believed her. He will really have to take good care that nothing happens to Rommie. Not just because of her importance but also because of him. He couldn't imagine a life without her any more. Slowly he went to her and as he sat down beside her, she opened her eyes and looked at him happily. "So, how did it go? Do you want to tell me something about this discussion? You have been away quite long. It must have been a very important talk."  
  
He planted a kiss on her lips and nodded: "Yes, I will tell you everything. But it will take time, so, why don't you come closer to me?" He hugged her and pressed her body to his. Satisfied, he sighed and started: "So, Trance told me........"  
  
TBC 


	32. Dylan Makes A Decision

32 - Dylan Makes A Decision  
  
Slowly Trance approached the beach where Rommie was already waiting for her to come. Yesterday they exchanged few words and Rommie asked her to come here. She stated that they needed to talk and that she wouldn't want anyone around as they do. Trance had no objections so she was now here. Her steps became slower as she approached her friend, who was sitting on the beach and staring upon the ocean. She sighed and let herself sit down next to her.  
  
As she noticed Trance's arrival, Rommie turned to her and smiled a bit insecure. "Hey, Trance! You are on time."  
  
"Well, I thought it wouldn't be exactly appropriate if I'd be late. Look, Rommie, I am really sorry for what happened. I can only hope you would understand me."  
  
"Sure. I'll do my best. Dylan told me about your conversation yesterday and it made me seeing some things more clearly as before. It's just....... if I look at it from the logical point of view, it all makes sense and it's all acceptable. But you see; I can't just look at it as an AI. I am no more an AI. And even before, I was dealing with much more emotions as you and the others might have thought. I don't expect you to understand it, but even before, as an avatar, I had these feelings, I had these emotions. They just grew stronger since I have been changed physically." Rommie paused a bit and looked again at the ocean. "It's so beautiful here. It definitely doesn't look like place where I had to live through my worst nightmare. Tell me Trance: how would you feel if you would wake one day and find out that you have been transferred into an android body? Would you be happy? Would you cry? Would you be furious? All these and more I had to go through. Truly, I am happy now. I finally found my way to Dylan's heart. But this pain won't let loose. It comes back now and then and reminds me of what I have once been but am not anymore."  
  
Trance had no idea what to answer to that and just kept silent for a moment. She tried to answer to Rommie's questions in her mind and had to admit to herself, that this would hurt her very much. Just as it had hurt Rommie.  
  
Rommie didn't wait to hear Trance's answer and continued: "You know, there is something that causes me worst pain - how you dealt with my android body. I could perhaps easily overcome the pain of not being an android anymore, since the relationship with each and every one of you turned out quite good. But the way that my former body has been....... taken care of......... it hurts like hell. True, I didn't know it, but now I do. And I feel like a part of me was dead. Although that's just technically, I feel like I've died. It's very hard to describe how I feel, because I think that no one has ever made such an experience. I really don't know how to handle it. I want to forget it, but it's so difficult. I stare at the ceiling at night and think about it. If it wasn't for Dylan, being there for me, I'd probably go crazy."  
  
Finally Trance decided to talk: "I can't say how sorry I am for this Rommie. I don't know how you feel, true. But I know, that there is something you shouldn't forget. And that is, that Dylan loves you, we all do. We want to help you to get over it somehow. If there's anything what I could do to sooth your pain, I will do it. Sure, I know very well, that my act was inexcusable. But it was necessary. I already told Dylan that you two are too important to this universe as to not try to change the things that had gotten bad. We did discuss this topic before, but at that time, you didn't know everything. And you were able to forgive me. I just want you to see that I never meant to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy. Yes, I know that the way I did it was not exactly normal, but there was no other possibility." She stopped and looked at Rommie, who was gazing at the ocean. As if she would feel this look, she turned her head and looked Trance directly in the eyes. There was confusion in them, but no hate. It made Trance breathe a bit lighter, but she knew that she still had a long way to go.  
  
Suddenly Rommie began to speak: "You are right, I know. I know that you did it for me too. I just keep thinking of my other self, android myself, who disappeared. But I believe I should try to forget it. I hope I will forget it someday. You have always been a good friend; someone whom I could rely on and I don't want to lose it now. Believe me, I need your friendship and I want it."  
  
Trance laid her hand on Rommie's shoulder and looked at her. "Me too, Rommie. I don't want to lose you, especially not now." She smiled a bit unsure and as Rommie smiled back, she felt how a stone fell off her heart. There was still a possibility they would remain friends.  
  
"You were saying that I'm very important for the universe. But I don't know how. I'm just another human now, no more the mighty warship and I really don't know what my importance would be." Rommie looked at her questioningly and her eyes pleaded to get some answers.  
  
Sighing, Trance turned her eyes away. She had expected Rommie to ask this question and she knew that it wouldn't be easy to answer. She couldn't tell her yet what her importance might be; she was not allowed to do it. Later, yes, but not now. "I am so sorry Rommie, but I may not tell you this. I already told Dylan, that it might change the future too much if you two would know it. There is unfortunately no other way for you as to trust me. I will tell you when the time comes. You must believe me that I know perfectly well what I am talking about. You are really extremely important and you will soon enough find out how and why but till then......" She broke off and sighed again.  
  
Rommie nodded and smiled sadly: "I didn't really expect you to answer me. Somehow I do trust you. Despite what you've done, I still believe that I can trust you. Tell me one more thing: should it be necessary for the future of the universe, would you kill me?"  
  
This direct question made Trance shiver a bit. What could she possibly answer to such a question? She wasn't even sure of herself how she would react in such a case. But, deep down inside, she already knew the answer. Should it really be the only way to save the universe, she would probably do it. It would leave her brokenhearted and perhaps would she lose her mind and life upon it, but she would do it. Just........ how should she respond to that question? She had no doubt, that also Rommie would be prepared to give her life in such a case, but she simply couldn't say that to her. "Rommie, I'm sure it will never come to such a situation. Your path is now determined and it doesn't involve your death. You are needed alive."  
  
Already expecting such answer Rommie smiled bitterly: "I guess, your answer that you didn't give me would be yes. And I can't blame you for that, although it makes me uncomfortable. I guess it will take quite a long time before I will be able to trust you fully again, if ever. But I think that it wouldn't be exactly the easiest thing for you to do. Look, should it be necessary I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice myself. So, you shouldn't feel guilty about it."  
  
Trance looked quite relieved that Rommie didn't insist on her telling the truth. They sat some minutes in silence, just looking upon the waves that rode against the shoreline. Then Rommie broke the silence: "Thank you!"  
  
"For what?" was Trance surprised. She looked at Rommie confused, trying to figure out why would she want to thank her.  
  
"For telling me what you did and for being my friend. And, especially for making my relationship with Dylan possible", came Rommie's answer very quietly.  
  
Trance smiled, first genuine smile since they began this talk. "I did it gladly, Rommie. Can I still call you my friend?"  
  
"Sure", nodded Rommie and hugged Trance. She knew that it would take time to forget what happened, but now she trusted Trance to be her friend. Suddenly she felt, how Trance stiffened a bit and asked: "What is wrong Trance?"  
  
Trance shook her head and answered: "I was just thinking about you, being happy with Dylan. You should enjoy it and make the best out of it. Because there is something in the future that will not be pleasant. I don't know what, I just have the feeling, that we are facing some difficult times in the future. I do not know when or where, I simply feel it. I know that you'll manage it, but it won't be pleasant."  
  
Rommie looked at her with big eyes: "What do you mean by that? Is someone going to die?"  
  
"No, not die. Something will happen to someone of us. I don't know to whom, I just know it won't be you or Dylan. I'm sorry, but it's so unclear that I can't tell you anything more."  
  
Rommie looked thoughtfully in Trance's eyes and saw, that she was telling the truth. She could see confusion and helplessness, so she just hugged her again, trying to forget what she just told her.  
  
Dylan was pacing around in their room, leaving Rommie to watch him confused. She sat on the terrace, enjoying the warm sunshine and the fact, that she finally got things straight with Trance. Dylan's relentlessness made her wonder what was up with him. After some days of being totally relaxed and happy, he again seemed to brood over something. And she just couldn't figure it out, what it could be. Everything seemed OK and now this pacing - as if he would be deciding about something very important. She knew him all too well as not to notice when he was thinking over some very important issue. And he behaved in these moments just like when he was planning something very important.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what's up with you? You behave so strange!"  
  
Dylan stopped, looked at Rommie and sighed. Then he came over to her, not taking his eyes off her. As he stood beside her, he took her hand and sighed again, took a deep breath and asked: "Rommie, will you marry me?"  
  
This question definitely took the wind out of her sails and she just stared at him shocked. Yes, they already made such a decision, decision to marry once, but she really didn't expect it to come so soon. Gradually, shock left her and she felt, how love overwhelmed her. He really asked her to marry him! She felt how tears of joy began to well in her eyes and she answered in a soft, barely audible voice: "Yes, Dylan, I want to marry you!"  
  
Dylan's face reflected pure happiness as he kneeled down beside her, hugged her tight and pressed his lips on hers. "Thank you! I want to marry you now, here and on this planet!"  
  
Never in her life felt Rommie so happy and she just let her feelings speak for themselves, hugging and kissing him over and over again. Minutes passed and they still couldn't find their way out of the passion and love. When they finally managed to return into reality, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Rommie whispered: "I love you Dylan!"  
  
"I love you too! Let us get married tomorrow, right? I think that Andaar would be more than glad to held the ceremony." Dylan's eyes looked lovingly at the woman, who just gave him the "yes" and would be his wife in a very short time.  
  
"Do you think it would be appropriate? I mean, wouldn't it perhaps be better if someone else did this job? Perhaps Rev Bem?"  
  
"Yes, I think it would be just fine if he'd do it. But, we can still ask Rev to assist him. I have my assumption, he wouldn't say no if we'd ask him."  
  
"Then by all means! Wait! And who will give me away? And who will be your best man?" Rommie smiled at these words.  
  
"Well, as for my best man, I think Tyr would be quite appropriate. What about you? Hmmm, let me think......... probably it would be the most reasonable if it would be Andromeda. But, since she is not here and since she could be present only as a hologram, I think you should find another one to do it. On the other hand, it could also be Harper. He is in a way your creator. At least he was it before you turned out human. Do you have any idea, who could it be?"  
  
"Let me see........ no, Andromeda wouldn't be the right one........ Harper? No, I don't think so. I mean, he is sweet, he was the one to create my former android body, but as someone to give me away? I don't think so. That leaves us three possibilities: either Rev Bem, Trance or Beka. And since you proposed that Rev would assist in the ceremony that leaves us with Trance and Beka. Now, Trance is also in a way my creator, but still..... Beka....... I think it would be too much to ask for that. We both know about her feelings towards you and I wouldn't want to make her suffer. And that way we are again at the beginning!"  
  
"Hey, we don't have to force Rev to assist in the ceremony! I suggested that Andaar would do it, remember? What if we ask him what he would prefer?"  
  
"Not a bad idea!" answered Rommie with sparkling eyes. She looked so overwhelming beautiful that Dylan sighed and said: "You know Rommie, you are so stunningly beautiful that it almost hurts! I think that I can call myself the luckiest man in the universe to be allowed to marry you!"  
  
"Thank you!" answered Rommie shyly and hanged her eyes just to feel Dylan's lips on hers again.  
  
Rev Bem knocked on the door of Rommie's and Dylan's room, wondering what could be so urgent, that they requested him to come over immediately. But Dylan sounded so happy, so cheerful, that he thought it couldn't possibly be something bad. After he entered the room, he saw Rommie and Dylan in tight embrace, looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Rev, we would like to ask you one question. As a matter of fact, it is a big plea", began Dylan and Rommie continued with a happy smile: "Rev, Dylan just asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
Rev couldn't believe his ears and slowly recognized that they are not joking. He smiled wide: "I am honored to be the first one to hear that. You both really deserve to be happy. But, what was your plea about?"  
  
"I don't know who should give me away at the wedding and I thought that........ it would be.......you? Of course, only if you agree?" asked Rommie sheepishly and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Slowly, Rev's mind comprehended her words and he bowed lightly: "It would be an honor to me if I may be the one. I really didn't expect you to choose me for this important role."  
  
Rommie smiled happily and went to Rev. She hugged him and whispered: "Thank you Rev, it really means a lot to me. Not only that I'll be marrying the man I've loved my whole life, I will also have you by my side, someone who managed to help me every time when I needed advice and help. I couldn't wish for a better person than you."  
  
Rev tapped lightly with his claw on Rommie's back, not being able to speak. He felt her happiness and excitement and suddenly realized that everything he ever wished for became reality. The two people, whom he respected the most finally found their joint way and they wanted him to be part of it. He felt how emotions took over him and returned Rommie's hug.  
  
"WHAT? What are you saying? They are getting married? Tomorrow? Here?" Harper wasn't able to form a comprehensive sentence as Andy informed him about the wedding that was to take place tomorrow.   
  
"Yep, Harper, you've heard it well! They are going to marry tomorrow. Now, don't say that you didn't expect it! They already told us they'd do it, remember? So, don't be so shocked!"  
  
"Sure, they did tell us, but I somehow didn't believe it would happen so soon! After all, Rommie's been human for..... what? Two months! And already marrying him! I think that they would better wait a little bit longer!" Harper finally found his ability to form sentences and speak understandably.  
  
"Well, well, well!" grinned Andy, but her expression was somehow bitter. "Are you still in love with Rommie?"  
  
"Where did you get this idea?" Harper blushed and felt caught in the corner. "I definitely am not in love with Rommie. Well, no, not in love.......... but......... still I would be lying if I'd say I don't feel a little pain upon hearing this information."  
  
Andy didn't look quite comfortable with his answer. Somehow, she began to feel very close attached to her engineer in the past days. No matter how annoying he was sometimes, she found out very quickly, that he was in fact very nice man; he just hid his true being from the others behind the façade of sarcasm and too much too quick talking. "I see it differently!" her remark achieved exactly what she was up to. Harper blushed and put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Please, Andy, don't get me wrong. Yes, I still have feelings for Rommie. Hell, I made her! I never really admitted, but I was really hoping she'd see me as a man one day. But, believe me, I am over it! I am really happy for them and it's just the fact that they are marrying so soon, that surprised me. But I would never do anything to hurt her feelings, believe me. Or yours!"  
  
Small smile appeared on Andy's face as she heard his answer, knowing, that he did have some feelings also towards her. And as he put his arm around her shoulders, she felt a strange feeling of happiness. Harper too felt something strange as he laid his arm on her. "What the....? Harper, is there something going on between you and Andy? This can not be!"  
  
"So, they are really going to do it?" asked Beka as Tyr informed her about the wedding.  
  
"Yes, and Dylan asked me to be his best man", answered Tar not without a trace of pride in his voice. Although he never would admit it, he felt honored that Dylan asked him to take this role. "And Rommie would like to know, if you were prepared to be her bridesmaid. I know it's kind a difficult for you, but it would probably be the best decision to accept it."  
  
Beka sat in silence for a moment, trying to understand and think it over. She knew this would happen and she was somehow relieved, that it really is going to happen so soon. She just might find it easier to cope with her pain if she'd know, Dylan was married. So she sighed and nodded: "Sure, I will do it. You're right, Tyr. The sooner the better. When they are married, I will have no excuse more to gain hollow hopes. But, wouldn't it be appropriate if she'd ask me by herself?"  
  
"She will do it, Beka. She just wanted me to ask you, because she knows about your feelings and didn't want to hurt you more." Tyr answered softly, seeing Beka's mood. But he was still sure that this would be the best thing to do. They knew it all the way and if it is to happen, it's the best possibility to do it now.  
  
"You want me to be your bridesmaid? Really? No joke?" stuttered Trance as Rommie told her about the wedding and asked her to be her bridesmaid.  
  
"Yes, yes and no!" answered Rommie on all three questions, smiling at Trance's astonishment. "You're my best friend and I want you to be at my wedding."  
  
Suddenly Trance got serious and asked: "What about Beka?"  
  
"What should be about Beka?" asked Rommie with played surprise.  
  
"Come on now! You know damn well how she feels about you and Dylan! Don't play with me! How did she accept it?"  
  
"Well, I asked her to be my second bridesmaid a while ago and she said yes. Sure, Trance, I know how she feels, but she still accepted it. And I'm very glad she did it. After all, she's my friend too!" answered Rommie seriously.  
  
"Then by all means YES!" exclaimed Trance happily and hugged Rommie. "I can't wait till tomorrow! Have you already thought about the dress you'll be wearing? May I help you with it? Please?"  
  
"I already wanted to ask you to help me", answered Rommie smiling. "I wouldn't want to put Beka through this too, so I just figured out you would be the one who could help me the most."  
  
"Well, then......... LET'S GO!"  
  
TBC 


	33. White Wedding

33 - White Wedding  
  
"Well, Captain Hunt, this is really a surprise!" said Andaar smiling, as Dylan told him about his and Rommie's decision to marry and asked him to lead the ceremony. "Of course, I'd be honored to do it. But tell me, what made you change your mind so quickly? Few months ago, you wouldn't even admit that there was something more between you two and now......"  
  
Dylan smiled and answered: "Well, things change! I probably cannot give you any better answer than this one. Sure, it hasn't happened in these two months, it started a long time ago, just the relations were a bit complicated at the time. I'm sure you understand this. But, since everything turned out the way it did, I believe it's only reasonable to do this."  
  
"I have absolutely no objections whatsoever! Now, if we would make out the details!"  
  
They began to talk about the details of the wedding and they quickly agreed on all issues, so Dylan was in some minutes already on his way back to the hotel to tell Rommie that everything has been set up and agreed upon. As he arrived to their room, he noticed, not without surprise, that Rommie wasn't in the room. After some seconds he decided to check up with Trance if she knew where Rommie could be. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. He could hear women talking inside and giggling. After some seconds passed and no one came to open the door, he knocked again, this time a bit harder. Soon he heard quick steps inside the room and the door opened just enough to let Trance's head protrude through the gap, looking at him smiling.  
  
"Trance, do you know where Rommie is? I couldn't find her in the room?"  
  
"Sure, she's here with me."  
  
"Wouldn't you then let me in? There's something I have to tell her", tried Dylan to gain access to the room.  
  
"No! You may not enter now! She's just trying out her wedding gown and you are not allowed to see her before the wedding! She wants to surprise you." Trance smiled mysteriously but made no attempt to open the door.  
  
"Women! Why are you always acting so mysteriously when it comes up to the wedding?" sighed Dylan grinning. But he understood and turned around. "Would you tell her, I'll be waiting for her in our room when she's finished?"  
  
"Sure! But it may take a bit. I don't think we'll be finished so soon. After all - she's getting married for the first and hopefully the last time and she's really excited. And we still have to correct some minor things with the dress. But I will inform her." Trance giggled and closed the door.  
  
Dylan stood there for a second, grinning at the thought, his Rommie trying out the wedding dress. Up till now he really didn't even think about it and now, he tried to imagine, how would she look in that special dress. Somehow he knew she would look astonishing good. He sighed and went to his room to wait for his future wife to come and join him.  
  
After Trance closed the door, she turned to Rommie, who stood in the middle of the room, dressed in her wedding dress and grinned wide. "I must acknowledge you, you really have a way of dealing with curious men Trance! You didn't even give him a chance to enter!"  
  
"Of course! How would I allow him to see you before the wedding! And miss his astonishment as he lays his eyes upon you!" She ran her eyes along Rommie and grinned: "I'm sure, he'll be shocked beyond his expectations when he sees you like that. Especially after all these years in which he saw you only in uniforms! I promise you, he'll fell off his feet when he catches a glimpse of you!"  
  
Rommie giggled satisfied: "I think that you really knew what you were up to as you suggested me this one." She span around and the dress flew around her body, revealing all its beauty. Trance looked satisfied with what she saw and smiled: "I think that we're almost done! Just here, at the waist, we should make some corrections." She walked up to Rommie and made some adjustments of the dress. Than she stepped few steps back and look at Rommie admirably: "I think it's perfect! You'll be a knock-out at the wedding."  
  
"You think so? I really want to look pretty on this special day!" asked Rommie a bit insecure and looked down her dress and then in the mirror. Actually, she liked what she saw and smiled. "Yes, you're right! It's just perfect! I just hope I won't spoil anything. After all, I've never been marrying before."  
  
"No problem, you'll do just fine! You just be yourself and everything will work out well." Trance sounded very confident.  
  
Then Rommie suddenly looked a bit more serious and asked: "Trance, I think I made a mistake!"  
  
"What mistake? I cannot think of any mistake!" ansked Trance perplexed.  
  
"But I made it! I have no witness at the ceremony! I completely forgot that! Would you....... perhaps......... be prepared to be my witness? Please?" Rommie looked pleadingly at Trance.  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Trance without hesitating a bit. "I'd really like to be your witness!"  
  
"Then we have everything prepared", smiled Rommie thankfully and added, "Now, I think I should be going to Dylan to see what he wanted to tell me."  
  
"I guess it's just that he organized everything. As I know him, he already made all arrangements concerning the wedding and he wanted to tell you that", reasoned Trance.  
  
"You're probably right. But still, I shouldn't let him wait too long", laughed Rommie.  
  
"Come on! You should let him grumble a bit! After all, he's marrying someone very special and should be well aware of that fact. And it will surely not bother him, if he'd have to wait a bit. After all these years he's been rejecting any your attempt to come closer to him, he deserves to be punished a bit!" Trance giggled at the thought of Dylan, waiting impatiently in the room for Rommie to show up.  
  
"Hm, after all, you're right", agreed Rommie. "In that case, I'll let him wait for another...... let's say......... 10 minutes."  
  
About 15 minutes later Rommie finally showed up in their room and found Dylan sitting on the terrace and looking across the ocean. She smiled at him and walked up to him. "So, what were you trying to say to me back in Trance's room?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, just that everything is prepared for tomorrow!" He reached for her hand and dragged her to sit in his lap. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "Mmmm, you're so beautiful! I can't wait for tomorrow to be able to call you my wife!"  
  
"Me too! My husband! It is a bit strange, you know! All these years you were my captain and now........" Rommie smile and embraced him tight. "I'm already so excited!"  
  
"So, what does your dress look like?" tried Dylan to find out something about what he's going to see tomorrow.  
  
"As I would tell you anything!" giggled Rommie and kissed his nose. "You'll just have to wait and see it for yourself. But, you won't be disappointed, I promise! Trance and I have chosen a really nice dress."  
  
Dylan smiled and stroke her cheek: "You know, I wouldn't be disappointed even if you'd show up in rags! There's no dress that could make you not look fabulous!"  
  
"Well now! I wouldn't show up underdressed, would I? It's too important to me! And hopefully to you too?" She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Of course! The most important day of my life! I'm marrying the woman I'm immortally in love with and that's enough to make the day so exceptional!" answered Dylan smiling.  
  
Harper was pacing around the room and Andy just looked at him with clear annoyance in her eyes. "What are you again up to Harper?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what to wear at the wedding! Can I show up in these, huh?" and he pointed at his Hawaii shirt and skater trousers, hanging from him.  
  
"Under no circumstances!" agreed Andy and looked at him a bit disgusted. "You have to find a proper suit! And I already know where to get it! Come with me, I'll show you!" She stood up and went to the door. "So, you coming with me or not? I won't do it by myself!"  
  
Harper sighed and gave up: "OK, then let's go. But........ don't even think of getting me into wearing some tie! I HATE ties!"  
  
"Sometimes we must do the things that we hate", answered Andy philosophically and grinned. "You'll just have to trust me Harper!"  
  
"Andy-Doll, I have a bad feeling, you're trying to get me into some clothes I really hate!" Harper looked worried about what Andy was up to. But, after seeing her look, he decided he'd leave his objections for another occasion and followed her unwillingly.  
  
Tyr stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. "Well, somehow this suit doesn't look right!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Beka grinning, "You look absolutely perfect!" Tyr wore a black tuxedo and snow-white shirt.  
  
"It doesn't look nietzschean enough! It's........... not proper! I am not the kind of man for such clothes!" argued Tyr with clear disgust in the face.  
  
"Well, for once: you look very nietzschean! As if you could ever not look nietzschean! And it's just for this one occasion. It'll be just fine, believe me!" Beka grinned at his look. "You look just like a........ penguin, going to a wedding!" and she burst in laughter at her own words.  
  
Tyr's hand rose threatening but as he saw Beka, literally falling from chair of laughter, he couldn't help but laugh too. "Well, then there shall be two penguins at this wedding: Dylan and me. I just hope there will be no predators that feed on them!"  
  
"I hope not! We would lose two of our best men in such a case. Not thinking about the possible reaction of Rommie and Andromeda!" Beka almost choked upon her words. But in her thoughts she added: "Well, count me in too. I really wouldn't appreciate losing anyone of you!"  
  
"So, where is she? Does she really have to be late? Did she change her mind? Why is she still not here?" Dylan looked nervously at the entrance, awaiting for Rommie to come. He stood, fully dressed up in his tuxedo and Tyr at his side sighed impatiently: "She'll come, believe me! She wouldn't miss this wedding and if it would be the last thing to do! Now, stop asking stupid questions and concentrate yourself! After all, she's not late! We still have 2 minutes before the ceremony starts!"  
  
"God, I'm so nervous!" admitted Dylan "I'd rather face the horde of hungry Magog than to wait for her to show up! Is it time already?"  
  
"NO! We still have one minute left!"  
  
Dylan nervously played around his tuxedo: "Does it look all right? Do you have the rings?"  
  
"It looks perfectly all right. And yes, I DO have the rings!" Tyr pulled a small box out of his pocket and showed it to Dylan. "See?"  
  
"How long before the beginning?" Dylan simply couldn't shut up.  
  
"Half a minute. Perhaps she really changed her mind?" grinned Tyr evilly at Dylan's remark and earned an angry look.  
  
Dylan just wanted to answer him as the door finally opened and he could saw Beka entering the room. She wore a light blue dress, that stressed her statue and for a moment Dylan thought, that he almost never saw her in a dress. She looked really good and also Tyr gasped lightly for air as he saw her in such an unusual outfit. Then Beka slowly stepped to the side and let Rommie and Rev to pass her by.  
  
As Dylan's eyes rested on Rommie, his jaw fell and for a moment he stared at her breathless. She was wearing a white long dress, which left her shoulders uncowered, underlining her complexion, building a stark contrast to the whiteness of her dress. The top part of it was very tight, revealing her perfect stature and her thin waist. The skirt then fell in waves to the ground, ending just inches above the floor. The dress was completely covered with small crystals, reflecting the light in all rainbow colors. Her raven hair was fulfilled with red streaks that just stressed its beauty and fell to her shoulders like a black and red waterfall. Her appearance was overwhelming and Dylan gasped for air. Now he knew what she meant with her remark, he wouldn't be disappointed. How could he be! She looked so stunning beautiful that he wouldn't be able to resist her even if he hadn't been in love with her before. And as she slowly made her way to him, clinging under Rev's arm, she looked at him smiling a bit unsure, but yet happy. Dylan was unable to speak so he simply stared at her and waited till she came to him.  
  
"So, lover, how do you find my dress?" she asked innocently and looked at him with big, dark eyes.  
  
"It's.......... simply.......... I have no words to describe how beautiful you are!" stuttered Dylan. Then he managed to pull himself together and turned to face Andaar who was standing in front of him, a satisfied smile on his face. Rommie bowed to Rev, who returned her bow and left her to stand beside the groom.  
  
"As I see we are all gathered and can start", said Andaar as also Trance placed herself besides Rommie. She also looked fabulous in a red dress, building stark contrast to her skin and underlining her female attributes.  
  
All nodded and Andaar started the ceremony. His speech was very emotional and touching, so everyone could feel the importance of this special moment. After he finished he looked at Tyr and nodded lightly. Tyr then pulled the box with the rings again out of his pocket and placed the rings on a golden tray that one of the attendants offered him. As Dylan and Rommie exchanged the rings, Andaar smiled happily. "So, dear friends, herewith I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride now!"  
  
Dylan bowed very slowly to Rommie who looked at him expectantly with slightly parted lips and as he finally touched them with his, they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the cheers of all the guests in the room. Besides the crew of Andromeda, also many important people from Elyan government were present. They wouldn't miss this ceremony, for it has been a real acknowledgement from Dylan and Rommie to marry on their planet, which just signed the Commonwealth Charta.  
  
When the cheers stopped, Dylan looked deep into Rommie's eyes and whispered: "Mrs. Hunt, I love you!"  
  
Rommie smiled with tears in her eyes and whispered back: "I love you too, Mr. Hunt!"  
  
After the official ceremony was over, a party began and everyone enjoyed it. Even Harper, although he felt a bit uncomfortable in the suit Andy chose for him. He was dragging at the tie all the time, trying to loosen it. But each time he tried to do it, Andy reached for it and brought it back to place, grinning evilly at him. After few tries, he gave up and let it be. But, as the party began, he looked at Andy: "You know what, Andy? NOW, I'll take this tie OFF and you can never convince me to tie it up again. NO WAY!"  
  
Andy grinned: "I will not even try! The ceremony is over and I allow you to take it off. I know it's been a very annoying thing for you to be forced to wear it."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Andy! I really appreciate you being so understanding!" returned Harper and grinned too.  
  
The guests slowly left and also other crew members felt a bit tired of all the excitement and gradually, also Rommie and Dylan decided to leave for their room. As they approached the door, Dylan suddenly stopped and grabbed Rommie by her hand. She turned to him in surprise, but saw, that he grinned and just asked: "Do you have any particular reason to wanting to stay here outside the room?"  
  
Dylan nodded, bowed and lifted her into his arms. Rommie frowned a bit, not understanding what he was up to, but he explained to her: "See, this was an old custom back on Earth, that the newly wed spouse must be carried across the threshold by her husband. I think that it's quite an interesting custom."  
  
"Lucky you, that I'm so light and small!" grinned Rommie but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I surely have no objections and perhaps it........ could........ become a habit of yours to carry me around, just like you did back on Andromeda as I was still recovering."  
  
After Dylan carried her into the room, he carefully put her down and pulled her into embrace: "This was the happiest day of my life! All thanks to you, my wonderful bride!"  
  
"The same goes for me too", answered Rommie and ran her hands along his back. "I'd like to go to the terrace and perhaps drink a glass of champagne under the stars. Who knows, when will we have an opportunity to do so again."  
  
"Sure", agreed Dylan. "You just go there and I'll bring the champagne and glasses."  
  
Rommie smiled happily, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to the terrace. She stepped to the railing and put her hands on it, looking at the stars that blinked from above. It was a cloudless night, warm and only the occasional blow of wind disturbed the silence. She closed her eyes and sighed delighted. The most exciting, the most beautiful day of her life was about to be finished. Together with her husband, together in this miraculous night, as man and wife. She overheard Dylan's steps coming towards her and only the light cling as he put the glasses to the table waked her up from her dreams. She looked at him with dreamy eyes and smiled.   
  
Dylan poured champagne into the glasses and reached one of them to Rommie. "So, here's to us, my dear wife. Here's to our future that may be much happier than the past. At least I now have someone at my side whom I love and who, I know, loves me back."  
  
Rommie smiled and raised her glass: "Yes, my dear, here's to us. I hope the universe will see how happy we are and have mercy on us."  
  
They took a sip and then Dylan put his arm around Rommie's shoulders and stared into the night. Suddenly he sensed that Rommie was looking at him and turned his head, just to see her thoughtful eyes, looking at him. Suddenly Rommie broke the silence: "Dylan, there is something I have to tell you. Something very important." She paused a bit and allowed Dylan to ask: "What could be so important Rommie?"  
  
She turned her head for a while and looked at the stars, then sighed again and looked into his eyes: "Dylan, I........... I.......... I'm pregnant." Now, she finally managed to say it and she looked worriedly and a bit scared into Dylan's blue eyes.  
  
Dylan was so surprised that he almost dropped the glass he was still holding and at first didn't manage to speak. After a while, he gathered himself and stuttered: "But...... Rommie...... are you sure? I mean......... how long........?"   
  
Rommie answered very quietly: "Yes, Dylan I'm completely sure. I know it since yesterday. Aren't you at leas a bit happy for it?" Her voice suddenly sounded sad, almost broken. She really didn't expect such reaction from him and sadness slowly began to creep into her eyes.  
  
Dylan saw this change in her face and cursed himself for not reacting the way he in fact felt. Yes, he was happy to hear that! Very happy as a matter of fact. He was just so shocked, that he couldn't express his true feelings. He pulled her tight to his body, cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes: "Rommie, I am happy to hear it! VERY happy! I was just so taken aback that I couldn't react differently. But you must believe me, that I'm really glad." He smiled happily and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss with a fervor he rarely had a chance to experience. Her world was again complete, her husband was happy that he would be father in some months. What could possibly be better? The kiss lasted very long and revealed their true feelings.  
  
After they finally parted, Dylan had so many questions that Rommie barely managed to answer them all. No one wanted to go to bed right now, so they spent few hours there talking. When the fatigue finally required its toll, they went to bed and spend the rest of the night holding each other.  
  
The next morning Dylan awoke with a strange feeling. He remembered what happened last night, but he didn't know for sure if it was this fact that woke him up or something else. Then he heard irritating, very loud knocking on the door. He slowly pulled his arm from under Rommie who was still asleep and she moaned lightly and shifted her position as he managed to free his arm. He smiled gently and gave her a tender kiss. Then he went to the door, while the impatient knocking repeated.  
  
"OK, OK, I'm coming!" He spoke more to himself than to the person who was obviously very impatient and nervous. As he opened the door, he saw Harper, who just raised his hand to knock again. Somehow he looked strange. Worried, if this would be appropriate word for his expression.  
  
"So, Mr. Harper! What can be so damn important, that you wake me up in the middle of the night after my wedding? It better be very important or you'll get to know me when I'm furious!"  
  
"Dylan, first: it's not in the middle of the night, it's already 10 o'clock. That's not even in the morning. And yes, I have some very, very important news. Dylan.......... Trance is gone!"  
TBC 


	34. Where To Begin?

34 - Where to begin?  
  
"WHAT!" Dylan was in a moment completely awake and looked at Harper wide-eyed. "What do you mean - gone? Have you looked for her?"  
  
"Sure I did! And not only me! We all searched for her for last two hours and found nothing. I know only, that she packed all her things and disappeared. She's not in her room, she's not in someone else's room, and she's not on the beach. Shortest version: she packed and vanished." Harper looked a bit insulted at Dylan's words.  
  
"Damn, where could she have gone?" grumbled Dylan and turned look at Rommie, who, obviously woken by their discussion began to shift on the bed and raised her head.  
  
"What is going on here?" She smiled widely at Dylan, but her smile faded as she saw Dylan's serious and shocked face. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"You could say that aloud", nodded Dylan and continued: "Harper just told me that Trance is gone!"  
  
"And that's not all", jumped Harper in. "We discovered, that four hours ago a ship launched from the planet, heading into unknown direction. We assume it has been Trance."  
  
Dylan looked very seriously at Rommie, who stood up, wrapped in a bed sheet and made her way to Dylan with confusion in her face. "But...... how could she simply vanish? Didn't the Elyans notice anything?"  
  
Harper shook his head: "We haven't spoken to any responsible Elyans yet. We were too busy searching for her to do it. But I was just on my way to Andaar to ask for his assistance."  
  
Dylan nodded: "OK, I'll take that part. You just continue trying to find her. Andy should contact Andromeda, if she noticed anything unusual. She must have noticed the launching of the ship."  
  
"I don't think she did! Or better - could! She was on the other side of the planet as this ship took off and she was very probably in the shade. Perhaps she could have detected it later. But, she had no reason to pay her attention to it. It could have easily be also one of Elyans' ships, taking off." Rommie wasn't quite sure that Andromeda did pay attention to a single ship taking off.  
  
"Nevertheless! Andy should contact her. You, Harper and the rest of you, keep on searching. Rommie and me are going to talk to Andaar immediately. I'll contact you as soon as I have something new."  
  
Harper nodded and left. Rommie leaned on Dylan and looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, she did talk about something happening to someone of us. If this could be it?" Her look seemed absent as if she would be trying to remember something.  
  
Dylan slowly caressed her hair and said in a low voice: "We'll find it out. Wherever and from whatever reason she left, we'll find her. Now, we should get dressed and go seeing Andaar. We could hardly appear in front of him in such outfit!" He smiled at Rommie, who blushed a bit: "Well, what was I supposed to do? Having nothing on, I couldn't just simply walk up to Harper! He'd get a heart attack! If it were only you in the room........" She grinned a bit and went to put her clothes on.  
  
About 20 minutes later, both were already waiting in front of Andaar's office and he personally came to escort them inside. "Well, what a pleasant surprise, Mrs. and Mr. Hunt! What brought you here immediately after the wedding?"  
  
Dylan's face smirked: "Nothing good. One of our crew, Trance Gemini, disappeared last night. We cannot find her, but we do know, that in the middle of the night one ship left the planet. Could you please check out, if you have any information concerning that ship? We assume, that it was her."  
  
Andaar was little taken aback by this information, but quickly recovered and nodded: "Well, of course! Just give me a minute." He called some of his employees and in a few minutes he turned back to Rommie and Dylan, who were sitting and waiting for his answer. Rommie laid her hand in Dylan's and squeezed it a bit. They both shared their concern for their crewmate who disappeared. Especially Rommie, for her best friend has been gone and if she thought back at her words a couple of days ago on the beach, she really had all reasons to be concerned. Andaar looked seriously at Dylan and said: "As it seems, your assumption is correct. I have found out, that it was really Trance Gemini who piloted that ship. She informed the officer on duty, she had some very important, highly classified mission and had to leave immediately. So he didn't even insist on her giving him the coordinates of her target. And that's about all I could find out."  
  
Dylan nodded: "I suppose she also took one of your ships?"  
  
Andaar nodded: "Yes, she did."  
  
"Of course will we come up for it", answered Dylan, but Andaar just lifted his hands. "Captain Hunt, it's really not necessary. Consider it our help to you, or our try to compensate what we did or anything else. Or perhaps as our wedding gift to you two. In short: forget about it! You just go and find her again! I know that you will be in a hurry, so just allow me to express my sympathies for you and wish you good luck in your search. And of course, you know that you're always welcome on our planet." He stood up and walked to Dylan, who also stood up and looked at Andaar. "If you insist. But sooner or later, we will either bring your ship back or pay for it. Let's just say that it is some kind of loan from you. And now we really should be going. I'm sorry that we have to leave you in such a hurry, but circumstances are less than happy."  
  
They shook hands and then Andaar turned to Rommie, who also stood up and looked at him. "Andromeda, it has been a great honor to me to be the one to marry you to this man. I sincerely hope you will find happiness together." He took her hand and bowed lightly as if he would be trying to kiss it. Rommie giggled a bit and answered: "Thank you Andaar. I appreciate that you were willing to do it. And please, call me Rommie. Andromeda sounds so........ official and dull. Besides; Andromeda is the ship and I am no more a part of it."  
  
Andaar smiled and nodded: "Very well, Rommie. I wish both of you luck!"  
  
Dylan and Rommie nodded and left his office.  
  
Andy meanwhile informed Andromeda about what happened and got her answer. Just as Rommie supposed, she didn't notice anything unusual. Sure, she did notice the ship, leaving the planet, and tracked it a bit, but, as it didn't present nor a threat nor something interesting, she lost her interest in tracking it, so she didn't have any idea where the ship might have been heading for. She was really surprised to hear what happened and not less concerned.  
  
Beka and Tyr were sitting together with Harper and Andy and they tried to figure out what could have been the reason for Trance's disappearance. But no one came up with some useful idea. Harper just sat there with face buried in his hands and he couldn't get rid of some strange feeling, feeling of loss. He sighed and looked at Beka, who returned his look and smiled sadly as she saw in what mood he was: "Harper, don't worry! We'll find her believe me! I know it's hard for you, losing a friend so suddenly. Hell, I also lost a good friend with her. But I just know, somehow, that we'll find her very soon. I'm sure it's again one of her tricks. She probably had something very urgent to do and disappeared. But before we really start to search for her, she'll be back."  
  
In that moment Rommie and Dylan walked in the room. Their faces revealed their concern and the others weren't exactly joyful as they saw their expressions. Dylan stopped in the middle of the room and looked at all the present: "We now know that it was definitely Trance who left the planet with that ship. But that's also about everything we know. Did you have any more luck?"  
  
Harper shook his head: "No, we couldn't find out anything about her. Neither does Andromeda know anything. She did spot the ship, but didn't trace it long enough to find out where it was going. So we're actually stuck."  
  
Dylan nodded and continued: "OK, we shall leave immediately for Andromeda and start searching. Although I think it won't be exactly easy to find her if she doesn't want us to."  
  
Everyone went to their rooms to pack and in less than 30 minutes they all gathered at the Maru. Rommie didn't really want to speak that much, she just packed her things, took special care with her wedding dress and walked on Dylan's side in silence. He noticed and imagined why she acted so. "Rommie, I promise, that we'll go to our honey-moon as soon as we find Trance. I don't appreciate this either, but we simply have to go after her."  
  
Rommie smiled bitterly and nodded: "I know, Dylan, and I didn't even expect anything else from you. I'd do the same if I were in your place. But I'm still sad. I just hoped we'd be able to spend a couple of days alone, without even Trance or Harper or the others. But now, it seems we'll have to postpone it. Just promise me one thing, will you?"  
  
Dylan smiled and kissed her forehead: "Anything my love, you just name it!"  
  
"I don't want to spend my honeymoon on Andromeda. And I don't want to spend it with anyone else around. Can you promise me that much?"  
  
Dylan grinned: "Sure, I promise you. We could find a nice drift or some planet and get ourselves lost for a few days, what do you think?"  
  
"That would really be nice!" smiled Rommie and put her arm around Dylan.  
  
The flight to Andromeda didn't bring any solutions to their present situation. Everyone tended to think about their own problems. As they docked on Andromeda, everyone but Dylan and Rommie rushed to their quarters to prepare for the search they were about to begin. Dylan and Rommie decided to go to the command first to see if there was anything with what they could start. As they were on their way, suddenly Andromeda's hologram formed in front of them and grinned: "Well, well, well! Look who's here! My newly wed Captain and former avatar! Just for the record: I do feel disappointed that I couldn't be present at your wedding. I always thought you'd do it here, so I could be present." Her voice did sound a bit offended and caused Dylan and Rommie to blush a little.  
  
Dylan answered with red face: "Well, Andromeda, I apologize in my name for that. But it just came so suddenly that we arranged it down there. I am sorry if you feel offended. Believe me, it was never our intention to hurt you."  
  
Andromeda nodded smiling: "I understand, but you'll have to tell me everything about the wedding!"  
  
Rommie looked a bit surprised: "But...... didn't Andy show you everything? I mean, she is your avatar and she was at the wedding. So you were also present. In a way!"  
  
"Sure she did", confirmed Andromeda. "But it's just the picture of it. I would like to know about your feelings about how you perceived it. And that's one thing Andy cannot do."  
  
"I promise Andromeda that we'll tell you about it. But right now we have very important things to do. We must find out where Trance is and why she ran away. As Harper and Andy told me, you also don't have any more information." Dylan looked questioningly into Andromeda's eyes.  
  
Andromeda seemed a bit ashamed and answered after a moment of silence: "No, I don't. I'm sorry Dylan, but I really didn't track her ship further. I didn't think it could be that important."  
  
"It's in no way your fault, Andromeda! You did just the right thing. I don't blame you for anything. After all, how could you possibly know that Trance was in that ship, heading somewhere." Dylan's words achieved what he wanted to. Andromeda looked relieved and smiled gratefully. "But now, let's think about where we could start the search. I would appreciate any idea which might bring us further."  
  
Suddenly Andromeda frowned: "Dylan, I have an incoming message. But just audio. Where will you receive it?"  
  
"Just put it here!" answered Dylan and turned to the communication terminal that happened to be close to him. Andromeda nodded and the message began. It was very disturbed and some words were not understandable.  
  
"Spirit of Abyss.......... up and planning............. universe. Must............ before............ reach the.............. worlds. ........... for ........... unexpectantly.............. only way........... Perhaps...................... see.................. you ............ understand.............. meant only................. horror." Then the message ended abruptly and left all three of them stunned.  
  
"Didn't it sound like Trance?" answered Rommie wide-eyed and looked at Dylan in horror. Sudden flashes of her talk with Trance on the beach reappeared and she began to assume that Trance knew already then what was going to happen, she just didn't want to tell.  
  
"Most definitely!" confirmed Dylan and Andromeda in unison. "And I guess, she's talking about the Spirit of Abyss waking up. That would mean she is probably on her way to stop it. But where to?" continued Dylan, who looked equally surprised.  
  
"Well, for a start, we could go there, where we first met the Magog world ship", suggested Andromeda. "I still have all the coordinates and slipstream routes to there."  
  
Dylan nodded: "Andromeda, call all to the command! Immediately! I think we know now where we have to go first!"  
  
"Already done!" confirmed Andromeda and looked expectantly at Dylan. "So, you believe we should go there? I must warn you that I'm no match for the world ship! We could all die!"  
  
"I know that! But we must find her! She risked her life to save Rommie and the least we can do for her is to try to help her. Set course!"  
  
"Ay, Captain! Course set! But I will need a pilot for slipstream, you know!"  
  
"I'm fully aware of that! Why, you think, I required everyone in the command? I think that Beka is the best pilot in slipstream I've ever met. And she has to bring us there!"  
  
While they were talking they reached the command and only seconds after them, also the other crewmembers appeared.  
  
"What's up? Are we in a hurry or what?" asked Harper as he ran into command almost out of breath, Beka and Tyr in close pursuit.  
  
"Yep, you could say that!" confirmed Dylan. "Beka, take the steering! We are going after the Magog world ship!"  
  
Beka opened her eyes wide: "But.......that's suicide! Why, the hell, should we go after that monster? We lost once, do you believe we can win now?"  
  
"It's not the question of winning or loosing. It's the question of finding Trance. And we just received a message, which was probably sent by her, and we assume that she's there. So, we go there! Simple as that!" answered Dylan firm, not allowing any arguing about his decision. Suddenly he felt how a small hand squeezed his and looked at Rommie, who stand beside him and looked very concerned. He smiled at her and asked tenderly: "Are you worried?"  
  
Rommie nodded and answered in a sad voice: "Look Dylan, Trance is my best friend and I'm perhaps even more concerned about her as you are. But do you think that this is the right thing to do? I mean, what if the message wasn't meant that way? What if it was a set up?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm almost sure that it was her message and in such case, we have to go after her. I am not leaving a crewmember behind! Never again!"  
  
"But what if you get hurt? I couldn't stand losing you!" answered Rommie and put her arms around Dylan, looking sadly in his eyes.  
  
"I promise to take good care of myself. And even more of you! You will not get involved in any fights, is that clear?"  
  
"Why? I have always taken part in such tasks! Why not now?"  
  
"Because you are carrying my child, that's why! And because I love you too much to just allow you some stupid action, which might cost your life or life of our child!" Dylan looked at her lovingly and slowly ran his hand through her hair. "I have definitely the intention to live the day you give me our first baby!"  
  
Rommie smiled at him a bit blushed and kissed him. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise!" answered Dylan and turned to Beka: "So, are we ready for slipstream?"  
  
"Whenever you say!" came answer from smiling Beka and Dylan nodded: "Then do it!"  
  
TBC 


	35. The Search

35 - The Search  
  
"Well, this last jump and we're there! And only hell knows what awaits us! I have a very, very bad feeling!" commented Beka as she took Andromeda into slipstream. She had been guiding the ship through it for the last three days and she felt a bit tired. Sure, she did take some breaks, but nevertheless it was a hell of a job that she did in these days. No one on board was in a good mood; everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Dylan and Rommie spent most of the time in their quarters, consuming their love. But also they felt a bit uncomfortable with the circumstances.  
  
"I assume, we'll find a Magog world ship, get ourselves involved into battle and be destroyed!" answered Tyr cynically at Beka's words.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny!" responded Beka in the same voice. But in fact, she also thought about the possible outcome of this adventure. She didn't get the chance to discuss further as the hatch opened and all crewmembers marched in as if someone had summoned them.  
  
Beka looked a bit surprised: "What, did we made an announcement that we're almost there? How on earth, did you all come here at the same time?"  
  
"Because I informed them!" answered Andromeda's AI from the screen and grinned at Beka. "I thought that it would be interesting for them to be present at this moment. It's perhaps the last view we'll get to admire!"  
  
"Not you too!" moaned Beka and rolled her eyes. "What is this with you? Is there some kind of apathetic virus that attacks humans and AI's? Why are you suddenly all so defeatist huh? Can anyone explain it to me?"  
  
"I just wanted to tease you a bit and break the tension!" answered Andromeda and grinned again.  
  
"Hey, I'm not tense! I'm just a bit concerned and a bit tired, that's all!" protested Beka.  
  
"Nevertheless!" jumped Rev in and smiled. "We all need a bit of relaxation right now. How do you think I am feeling coming here back again? I have almost lost my mind in that ship, so it would be a bit too much required from me if you'd expect me to be quite calm."  
  
"No one is feeling better, believe me", said Dylan serious and looked at Beka. "We do not know what awaits us there. Perhaps death, perhaps life? But we have to try! We have no other possibility! You just get us there and we'll see further."  
  
"Transiting into normal space in 3...... 2....... 1. Normal space!" announced Andromeda's voice and everyone felt how tension grew rapidly as they exited the slipstream and found themselves in the normal space again.  
  
"Andromeda, do you read any ships here?" asked Dylan a bit oppressed.  
  
"Scanning........" after few seconds Andromeda turned to Dylan with clear surprise in her face. "Dylan, there are no other ships here!"  
  
"Are you sure that we are in the right place? Didn't we miss our target?" Dylan looked equally surprised.  
  
"Positive! I am definitely sure that we are in the right place. There should be Magog world ship here, but it isn't! It must have moved away!"  
  
"Can you possibly find any traces of it? Try all specters and everything you can to solve this riddle!"  
  
Andromeda nodded and after few seconds, her face brightened. "I am reading the vague rests of ion particles, indicating, that some ship must have been here some time ago, but it left. It must have been some weeks since then and the trace is very vague, but I can detect it to slipstream portal."  
  
Dylan's face suddenly fell. "That can mean only one thing! The World ship is operational again and moved away. I'm afraid, that we are perhaps too late!"  
  
Awesome silence hung over them as they realized that the world ship was repaired much sooner as they anticipated. No one wanted to speak for few minutes, they just kept watching at each other and their eyes revealed fear.  
  
Finally Rommie managed to pull herself together and asked with light trembling voice: "Can you tell us in which direction this slipstream that the ship obviously took goes?"  
  
Andromeda nodded: "Yes, I can. It leads in the direction of Milky way galaxy!"  
  
"Then we can do only one thing!" Dylan's voice sounded completely calm as he spoke. "We must follow it now! We have no time to loose! It seems that the invasion already began!"  
  
"So, you are planning to take it up with the world ship alone? I am definitely sure that we should search for allies first and only after that we can try to fight it. But, if you are tired of life, then just do it on your own!" commented Tyr sarcastically but not without the note of concern and anger in his voice.  
  
"First: we do not know if the world ship is fully functional. We just know that it can use the slipstream, but we don't have any information whatsoever about its weapons. Second: we should first find out where it moved and try to find it. Third: If it is really fully functional we will look for allies when we know for certain. Or do you think that someone would believe us this?" answered Dylan a bit angry with Tyr's attitude.  
  
Rommie looked concerned at Dylan and grabbed his hand to calm him down. "Dylan, please don't overreact! We all know that this ship presents an ultimate challenge to the universe, and it isn't important if it's fully functional or not. But I do agree, that we first have to find it before we do the next step. On the other hand, what do we have to put in the defense? Castalians? Elyans? Some minor drifts? Please, consider our possibilities! They are really bad! What do we have besides Andromeda? Nothing important, nothing really powerful!"  
  
Dylan withdrew his hand angrily and looked annoyed at Rommie: "Of all persons, does it have to be you, to oppose me?"  
  
Rommie looked quite astonished and taken aback by this remark and managed to answer barely audible: "I don't oppose you! You should know me better than that by now! I'm just stating the facts! And they are not really rosy!"  
  
But Dylan still looked angry: "No matter what, we are following the ship! Set the course and enter the slipstream! And anyone who opposes this decision is free to leave the command!" He demonstratively took few steps away from Rommie who was left standing there with clearly hurt eyes and couldn't say anything. In her mind, she asked herself, how could Dylan react so to her remark. Wasn't she allowed to say her opinion? Did Dylan really think she opposed him?  
  
Beka didn't want to interfere with this marriage quarrel and nodded to Andromeda. She, on her turn, understood perfectly and confirmed: "Course set to the slipstream portal!"  
  
After Andromeda entered the slipstream, Rommie came to Dylan and looked hurt in his eyes, but got only angry look as his answer. She slowly hanged her head and turned away to leave the command. Harper and Andy looked at her and Harper tried to go after her, as Andy grabbed his hand and shook her head. He understood her gesture and after Rommie left, he went to Rev and whispered in his ear: "Rev, I think you should talk to Dylan. I believe that he made a huge mistake by talking so harsh to Rommie."  
  
Rev nodded and went to Dylan. Carefully he stepped to him and spoke quietly: "Dylan, I believe you should go after your wife. She really didn't want to oppose you. She just stated her considerations. Is that so bad? Isn't she entitled to it? I think that you hurt her."  
  
Dylan looked at Rev, suddenly recognizing that he really overreacted and nodded:" Sure, I'll take care of that! Beka, follow the trail of the world ship! I'll be........ somewhere!" He turned and left the command. As he walked down the corridors, he asked himself, why he reacted the way he did. It was really inexcusable to be so harsh to Rommie. After all: she just said some facts that he also knew and she didn't in any way put his authority under question. How will he make it up to her? Was she really offended? He had no idea where to seek for her, so he decided to check their quarters first.  
  
After entering their quarters, he saw Rommie, lying on the bed, turning her back to him. She seemed not to take any notice of his presence so he tried: "Hi!" He got no answer so he walked up to the bed and sat beside her. She still didn't move, so he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Surprised, he noticed, that she didn't react to it, so he reached over and tried to turn her over to face him. She didn't oppose and as he turned her, he saw that her eyes were closed and tears ran down her cheeks. This look shocked him and recognition of his mistake hit him hard. Carefully he touched her cheek and whispered: "Rommie, please, forgive me! I really didn't want to hurt you. I was so upset by Tyr's remark that I couldn't think clearly."  
  
Rommie opened her eyes, full of tears and sobbed. After a while she finally managed to speak. "I really didn't expect something like that from you! I was just trying to point out the problems and you reacted so......... ignorant! Do I have no right to express my opinion? I was really just trying to be constructive."  
  
Her hurt look caused Dylan to feel extremely bad and he hanged his eyes. What could he possibly say to excuse himself? He knew that he didn't react right but........ were there any words to make it up to her? He swore to himself after the wedding that he'd never hurt her and just few days after that oath he already did it! What an idiot has he been! He slowly ran his hand along her smooth cheek and said: " I don't know what came upon me! I can only apologize and ask you to forgive me. I was really such an asshole to say that to you! Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Rommie looked up to him, her eyes still glistening with tears and answered: "Yes, I can. I can, because I love you. But....... please....... don't hurt me again like you did!" Her eyes stared pleadingly at him and he put his arms around her, embraced her tight and kissed her. His heart was breaking, seeing her so sad but, on the other hand, he was also glad that she didn't take it for bad and forgave him. Her answer to his kiss was the greatest reward he could wish for.  
  
After they parted their lips he whispered: "Just few days ago, on our wedding day I swore to myself I'd never allow myself to hurt you. And I, idiot, did it! Believe me, I'll do my best to never do it again."  
  
Her smile revealed that she really forgave him and she answered: "And I would never do anything to hurt you!"  
  
"So, shall we return to command? I believe that we are needed there. I guess we'll be leaving the slipstream very soon and I really want to see what we'll find there."  
  
Rommie just nodded and stood up to follow him.  
  
As they reentered the command, Harper and Rev threw questioning looks to them. As they saw that they came in hand in hand, they smiled, realizing that the first quarrel had been put aside successfully. And all were relieved that it finished that way.  
  
"How long before we leave the slipstream?" asked Dylan and Andromeda informed him from the screen: "About two minutes!"  
  
"So, we should prepare ourselves!" stated Dylan simply and laid his hands on the console in front of him.  
  
After they entered normal space again, it was again the same picture as before. No ships, just a vague trail that indicated the movement of the world ship.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Tyr annoyed and looked dark in Dylan's eyes.  
  
Dylan sighed and thought for the moment. Then he turned to Andromeda: "Can you specify how old this trail is?"  
  
Andromeda nodded and answered: "It's still few weeks old, but probably a bit younger than the one where we started."  
  
"Then we have absolutely no other chance as to follow it!"  
  
"Ay, Captain!"  
  
Few weeks and many slipstream jumps later they still haven't caught up with the world ship, although the last jump indicated trail, just two days old. At least they managed to be faster than the world ship and Dylan was confident they would catch up with it very soon. But something else bothered him; the trail was leading directly to the most densely populated area, to the Drago-Kazov territory.  
  
Rommie on her side suffered first signs of her pregnancy, she felt bad in the morning and had to vomit from time to time. She was growing more and more angry about it. It was really not exactly perfect that she felt so strange right now, as she should do her best to help the others. She sat in the room and argued with herself as Dylan came in and smiled as he saw her in such miserable mood. He walked over to her and pulled her into embrace. He could feel her bad mood and asked softly: "Is there anything you would like to tell me, my dear wife?"  
  
Rommie looked at him annoyed and sighed: "I feel so useless! I should be doing my duties and help the others and not sitting here, feeling bad and pitying myself! I'm so upset, I could scream!"  
  
Dylan laughed aloud at her words and ran his hand through her hair: "You will just have to come clear with the fact, that this is normal for a woman in your position. Some do escape this, but not all. And as it seems, you're one of the latter group. Besides, believe me, you do just fine! You are fulfilling your duties very good and no one has any remarks whatsoever."  
  
"Nevertheless! They are just trying to be nice to me! But I don't want them to be nice to me and do also my jobs, which I can't manage! I want to be of help! Damn!" argued Rommie aloud and looked angry in Dylan's smiling eyes.  
  
Dylan continued smiling and said gently: "You do not fail in any job you do! Remember that and stop quarreling with yourself! You are no more an AI and multiple personalities disorder would mean that you really have a problem. Believe me, I don't care if you do your duties or not. Your first duty now is to take care of our baby. We'll come up for you when you won't be able to assist us any more, be sure! But now....... have we thought about the names for the baby?"  
  
Suddenly Rommie smiled, relieved that Dylan was so concerned about her and shook her head. "I believe we should wait with that. It's still so early that I don't want to act too fast!"  
  
A kiss sealed this discussion and afterwards Dylan smiled: "I have to go to the command. And you....... you stay here, stop pitying yourself, don't think that you're neglecting your duties and rest a bit. OK?"  
  
Happily Rommie nodded and looked after Dylan as he left the room. It really felt good to see that he was so concerned and smile didn't disappear from her face for a long time. She sat back and began to think about possible names for the baby as suddenly a disembodied voice penetrated her mind. She jumped to her feet and looked around. But she couldn't see anyone. She sighed, shook her head and sat back, as the voice cam back. And it clearly called out her name! And it sounded like Trance! She jumped up again, with same result as before. There was absolutely no one in the room. A bit concerned she asked: "Andromeda? Have you heard anything?"  
  
Andromeda's hologram formed in front of her and looked at her surprised: "No, nothing!"  
  
"But there was a voice, I swear! It was Trance's voice! HERE! Do you hear it?" she jumped a bit as the voice called her again. But Andromeda just looked annoyed at her and shook her head: "You're definitely imagining things, Rommie! There is no one in this room besides you and I couldn't detect any voice! Is everything OK with you? Perhaps you should consider the possibility of psychiatric help!"  
  
Rommie threw Andromeda poisonous look and hissed: "I'm perfectly OK! And now get lost and switch the private mode on!"  
  
"As you wish! But I'd still recommend you talk at least to Rev. You know, there were cases where women got mad during pregnancy", grinned Andromeda at her.  
  
Rommie grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it into hologram's direction. "I told you to GET LOST!"  
  
Hologram grinned diabolically as the pillow flew through it and disappeared.  
  
Rommie sighed and sat back. As she sat on the chair, suddenly the voice reappeared: "Rommie, I have to talk to you! No one can hear me besides you!"  
  
Now, this was definitely Trance's voice and Rommie answered without thinking: "Trance, is it you? But where are you? And why can only I hear you?"  
  
"Because I want it so. Now listen to me and don't interrupt me! I have found the Spirit of Abyss and in few days I will fight with him. It will be my most dangerous battle and I don't know if I'm going to win, neither do I know if I'll survive. But I have to do it. I have to do it for the universe, for you. Only this way can I excuse myself to me for what I have done. Don't ask me where I am, because I don't want you to come after me. If I survive, I'll come back to you, I promise. But if not........ please know, that I tried everything I could to stop it and remember me as your best friend!" With those words the voice disappeared and left completely confused Rommie behind, staring into nothing with wide opened mouth. As she finally gathered her thoughts she screamed: "TRANCE! Please, talk to me! TRAAAAANCE!"  
  
TBC 


	36. Friends And Allies

Sorry for the delay. I've been stuck in writer's block and couldn't write further. But, as it seems, my muse returned and I'm continuing the story. Hope you'll enjoy it further!  
  
36 - Friends And Allies  
  
Rommie ran as wild through the corridors of Andromeda with Trance's voice still in her ears. She wanted to get to Dylan as soon as possible to tell him what Trance just revealed her. She didn't take any notice of Andromeda's hologram, which formed in front of her and just as it opened mouth to speak, Rommie ran directly through it as if it wasn't even there. Andromeda stood there with open mouth and confusion in her eyes. She really wasn't used that Rommie would simply ignore her. Well, she did have a habit of running through her even before as Avatar, but it was different. This time Andromeda could see, that she had something very important. She tried again and formed her hologram in front of still running Rommie and again, Rommie ran directly through it. Now Andromeda decided to use her voice. "Rommie? What's wrong?" No reply, just sound of Rommie's stomping feet. "Rommie! I'm talking to you!" Rommie just waved her hand to show her that she heard her, but ran uninterrupted further.  
  
Andromeda tried some more times, but with no success, so she just sighed and let it be. She supposed that Rommie was running to the command, so she formed there at Dylan's side and as he looked at her, she said: "Dylan, I believe that Rommie is on her way here. And she's running like hell. She didn't even want to answer me as I asked her what was wrong. I think that she's very upset."  
  
Dylan's face smirked: "Is something wrong with the baby?"  
  
Andromeda shook her head: "No, I've checked it and it's fine. There must be something else. Just few minutes ago she called me and told me that she's hearing voices. But I couldn't detect anything unusual in your quarters." Andromeda looked worriedly at Dylan. She was really concerned for Rommie. Her acting has indeed been a bit strange.  
  
"Well, which means, we'll have to wait until she comes here. I wonder why she didn't simply call me?" sighed Dylan and shook his head. It was really strange that Rommie didn't use the comm link to tell him what was wrong. But he didn't manage to think further as the hatch opened and Rommie stormed in and ran directly to him. She stopped in front of him, her eyes wide open and confused and she panted heavily. No wonder, she had been running for quite a while and she was no android any more.  
  
Dylan looked at her expectantly and saw, that she tried to say something but gasped for air in stead. He reached for her and embraced her: "Come on, Rommie, calm down first! Don't rush! There is always enough time!" But Rommie shook her head and managed to speak: "Dylan, I've just talked to Trance!"  
  
"WHAT!" Dylan shrieked. He had been anticipating thousands of possible reasons for her race through Andromeda but not this one. "That's........ impossible! How....?"  
  
"You better believe it!" Now Rommie could talk again and she looked at him worriedly. "I DID talk to her! Andromeda couldn't detect any transmission or hear any voice, but I did. Trance told me, only I could hear her." Then she explained everything Trance had told her and as she finished, she looked at Dylan, awaiting his reaction. Dylan, on his side, stood there like frozen and tried to understand the meaning of her words. Slowly life returned to his eyes and he looked at Rommie astonished: "Are you really sure it was Trance you were talking to? Couldn't you be mistaken?"  
  
"Most definitely! It was Trance and she was very upset. I think that she's heading into lot of troubles, maybe even into her death. We must find her and help her, no matter what!"  
  
"Wait a minute now, Rommie! Wasn't it you, who reminded me that it's not exactly wise to take it up with the world ship alone? Have you changed your mind?" Dylan has regained his self-control and was grinning at Rommie.  
  
She just shook her head impatiently and answered: "Yes, but then I didn't know that she would be going there alone and try to stop the Spirit of Abyss. Now the things have changed and I really think we should go after her."  
  
"We might be facing a bit of a problem there. We have no idea where she, or the Spirit of Abyss might be. It could take us some more days to catch up with the world ship. Supposedly, Spirit of Abyss and Trance are on the ship. And even then...... what could we do to help her?" Dylan reasoned calmly.  
  
"Dylan, I think that you are making a valid point there", interfered Tyr and looked annoyed at Rommie, who, on the other side returned him the same look. "We MUST find allies first if we want to fight this monster."  
  
Beka nodded at Tyr's words, although she could understand Rommie, urging to go after Trance: "Rommie, I think that Tyr is right. We cannot simply run headless after Trance and risk all our lives, having nothing but guarantee we would fail. We can help her, but only after we have a lot of support in this fight. Look: I miss her too; remember? But how could we help her if we all die?"  
  
Rommie looked astonished from Beka to Tyr and then to Dylan. She could understand their reservations, but her heart kept saying her, that they might loose Trance if they don't act fast. She turned to Dylan and looked at him with big eyes: "Dylan, please, we have to help her! Don't forget that it was her work that we are now together."  
  
Putting his arm around her shoulders again, Dylan sighed and answered: "We will, Rommie! We will try to find and help her. But we should really find some possible allies first. Only with strong task force can we have a chance of succeeding. But we will do it!" He paused a bit and asked then: "Andromeda, are we in the reach of any inhabited area?"  
  
"Yes, we could be able to contact one in les than 2 hours. But..... Dylan..... it's Drago-Kazov!"  
  
Captain sighed heavily: "Of all possible species, do it have to be them? The only Nietzschean pride, which has a bounty on my head should be our best possibility to defeat the Magog? Very nice! How very nice!"  
  
Tyr looked at him darkly and said: "We all share our love for the Drago-Kazov. But they are indeed the only possibility we have. Only they have a fleet strong enough to support us. If we decide to trust them."  
  
"Trust the Drago-Kazov? Then I'd better put the rope around my neck and strangle myself with my own hand!" commented Dylan sour and looked helplessly as never before. He could really not imagine allying up with them. But, on the other hand, he had to admit, that Tyr was right. They were really the only possible allies strong enough to help them. "I'll have to think about it. Andromeda! Set the course to their territory and notify me before we reach it. Rommie an I will retreat into our quarters."  
  
Tyr and Beka wanted to say something, but as they saw Dylan's expression, they decided rather not to do it. They just looked after Dylan and Rommie, who left the command and disappeared.  
  
Once in their quarters, Dylan sat Rommie on the bed, took a place beside her and pulled her into hug: "Rommie, I'm sorry that you have to make such terrible experience. Did Trance tell you anything else?"  
  
"No, just what I've told you. She didn't want to say anything more and then she vanished." Rommie sighed and leaned on Dylan. "I'm so worried about her intentions. She is really risking her life to save ours. But why would she do it? Do we really mean so much to her? Or does she see the threat to the universe and tries her best to stop it? I'm so confused!"  
  
Dylan nodded silently and for some minutes they just sat there in silence. Then he suddenly broke the silence and asked: "Rommie, I always wanted to ask you one thing. How could it happen that you became pregnant? Didn't you use any protection?"  
  
Rommie blushed and hanged her eyes. He was asking a question she had been asking herself before. Then she looked up into his eyes and started insecure and slowly: "I did use it. But I wasn't quite sure how to do it. You know that I have been human just shortly and some things were still unclear to me. So I guess, I didn't use it properly and it came to...... the baby. I might have ...... perhaps....... forgotten to take it. But why are you asking it? Don't you want this baby?" She looked worried and her big eyes asked Dylan to wipe away her sudden fear.   
  
"Sure I want it! Don't even think that I wouldn't be glad about it! I was just wandering how it could happen so soon! But, on the other hand, do you remember the faces of the crew as we told them?" He smiled at this thought and Rommie giggled happily too. This thought caused her to forget Trance for a second.  
  
"Sure I do! They were so........ priceless!" And she was right! They were so taken aback by this news that no one could speak for few seconds. Well, Beka and Harper didn't seem to be as astonished as the others. Rommie couldn't know, that they heard her talk to Dylan as he mentioned it, so she was wondering, why they didn't react so taken aback as Tyr and Rev Bem. Well, Andy was also acting somehow unimpressed, but she could hide her feelings quite good. After all, she was made to do it that way! Sure, everyone did have problems facing the fact, they would soon have to welcome a baby on board, but they couldn't choose any other possibility as to accept the fact. The first to regain his self-control was Rev Bem and he looked satisfied with this fact. Tyr acted stoic as always, but by the way he spoke, Rommie could see, that he was content with it. Harper, well, he had his problems, but considering the fact, that he in the last time developed some feelings towards Andy, he wasn't that shocked. Beka did her best to hide her emotions and she even succeeded in doing it. After they all accepted this news, they threw a big party and everyone enjoyed for the next few hours. In the following days Rommie noticed that they changed their attitude to her. They all somehow tended to be protective of her, trying to take the heaviest work from her. She was really happy to see that they all did their best to help her, although at the beginning she really didn't have any problems. And as they arose, everyone was even more taking care of her. They all began to look forward being uncles and aunts to the little being who was growing inside of Rommie.  
  
She looked warmly into Dylan's eyes and planted a kiss on his lips: "I believe, they are all glad for our baby. Now! But, how will we be able to make it safe for it, if we have to fight the Magog and find Trance?"  
  
"We will manage it, Rommie! I'm sure of that! We have always managed to succeed and I see no reasons why we should fail now, as more is on stake than ever before!" Dylan was sounding very confident, but Rommie knew him better. She knew that he was worried about the future; he just tried to help her in the only way he knew how. She smiled thankfully and answered: "Dylan, I know that you are just trying to comfort me. And I am very grateful for this. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Maybe still be an Avatar? Who knows? I really don't want to think about it right now." Dylan smiled and ran his hand along Rommie's belly. "Isn't it swollen yet? Are you sure you're pregnant?"  
  
Rommie playfully hit him: "Sure I'm sure! It isn't time yet! You......... I'll have to teach you something about pregnancy as I see!"  
  
"You would like to teach me about pregnancy?" Dylan accepted the game and grinned. "You couldn't even use the protection properly and now you want to teach me?"  
  
"Yes, that's right! I will teach you! After all...... who's the woman her? You or I?" Rommie didn't take his remark for bad and grinned back.  
  
They sat there and talked for a while as Andromeda suddenly called them to command: "Dylan, we are being hailed by the Drago-Kazov. I think you should both come to the command immediately."  
  
"On our way", answered Dylan dryly and they made their way to the command. While walking, Dylan remembered the fact, that Rommie didn't use the internal communications to call him before and asked: "Say, Rommie, why didn't you use the communication before instead of running all along the ship to tell me you've been talking to Trance?"  
  
Rommie blushed and answered: "To tell you the truth: I don't know! I suppose, I simply forgot and wanted to tell you in person. After all, it was very intriguing and I just...... simply....."  
  
"It's OK, Rommie, don't bother yourself about it any more!" smiled Dylan as they approached the command.  
  
As they entered it, they could see a face on the screen, face of some Drago-Kazov general, who was waiting impatiently. Dylan positioned himself in front of the screen and started: "This is Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Commonwealth starship Andromeda. And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ambrose DelMonte and I'm the commanding officer of this sector. What gives you the right to violate our sector's borders uninvited?"  
  
"We have a very urgent request to you", answered Dylan unimpressed by Nietzschean's words. "We have an information that the Magog world ship is closing in on your territory, preparing the ultimate attack to the inhabited universe. We are here to warn you and to ask your assistance to fight them off, once for all." He spoke very concentrated, not revealing his doubts and fears.  
  
The Nietzschean's face began to grin, smile and he finally burst into loud laughter. "What is so funny about this? Are you glad you'll be Magog food in a short time?" Dylan couldn't help but make this stingy remark at Nietzschean's reaction.  
  
Finally DelMonte managed to control his laughter and he turned to Dylan in amusement: "So, Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda, why would we believe you or trust you? You do know that there is a high bounty on your head, don't you? I think we should simply blast you out of the space and collect the reward. It would make us very rich!"  
  
"I am fully aware of that fact and I'm sure my death would make you a very rich man. But you wouldn't be able to enjoy your money, because in a very short time the Magog will come and you will have to say good-bye not only to your money but also to your life and to lives of your family, friends and colleagues." Dylan tried to look completely unimpressed and he managed it very well. Rommie looked at him from side and admired his ability to hide his feelings and act so cold and concentrated. No one in the command wanted to interfere with this discussion; even Tyr decided to keep his remarks for himself in order not to endanger what Dylan was obviously up to.  
  
"Suppose we do believe you, Captain", answered DelMonte still amused. "What could stop us from killing you first and defeating the Magog next? After all, we did it before....... why shouldn't we be able to do it now?"  
  
"Because you never had to deal with Magog world ship before. And not to forget, with the Spirit of Abyss. Dear general: you will have to take it up with trillions of Magog who will raid your sector and wipe out every living being or use them to hatch their own species. That's why you will loose!"  
  
DelMonte didn't look impressed at all, but suddenly someone from behind approached him and whispered something into his ear. DelMonte's face suddenly darkened and his expression stiffened. He turned back to the screen and spoke: "Captain, I think that something has changed now. We just received information, that a ship of unseen dimensions is approaching our sector. I guess, it could be your Magog world ship, but there are no positive identifications yet."  
  
"See? Do you believe me now?" Dylan grinned evilly at DelMonte's reaction.  
  
"But there is still no immediate threat from the ship. We can still stop it before it reaches the inhabited parts of this sector. After all, we do have the largest fleet in the known universe and I'm definitely sure we can defeat it." DelMonte sounded not so self-assured as he wanted to. But he wasn't willing to admit that Dylan was right. Not yet!  
  
"Do you have nova bombs?" asked Dylan dryly and as he saw DelMonte's astonished look, he continued: "Well, we did fight with it in the past. We used nova bomb to extinguish their sun, but achieved only temporarily slow down! So as you can see, not even nova bombs, which are, undoubtedly, the most powerful known weapon, could stop them for a longer time. Therefore I suggest we combine our forces in this fight. Only if we are working together, we might have a chance to win this battle. Neither you, nor us alone can do anything serious to that monster."  
  
DelMonte looked thoughtfully at the screen, obviously trying to get to the decision. He seemed to forget that he initially wanted to blast Andromeda and get the bounty for Dylan's head. The seconds ticked off and Dylan left him thinking. He somehow sensed, that now it wouldn't be appropriate to push forward and he just kept waiting. Then he saw, that the man from behind stepped to DelMonte again and whispered something in his ear again. He could saw DelMonte's face become even darker and extremely worried. As he turned to the screen again, Dylan knew that something had happened, something that could change DelMonte's attitude completely.  
  
"One of our outpost planets has just been attacked", started DelMonte with colorless voice. He paused a bit and continued: "They have all been wiped out! Two hundred millions of Nietzscheans wiped out in less than two hours! No weapon could stop the invasion! Captain Hunt, I think that we should reconsider our attitudes and think about the possibility to work together."  
  
TBC 


	37. Calm Before the Storm

37 - Calm Before the Storm   
  
"Dylan, do you really think that you can trust this DelMonte? I mean, after all he is a Drago-Kazov, and we don't even know if he is authorized to enter into an alliance with us on his own. What if this is just another trap to kill you and collect the bounty on your head?" said Rommie, sounding extremely concerned, as soon as Dylan ended his conversation with DelMonte.  
  
Dylan looked at her with absent eyes and thought about the talk he had just had with DelMonte. He wasn't sure either if DelMonte was allowed to sign a treaty with him. But he knew that this was their only chance to have at least smallest hope to fight the world ship successfully. As he looked into Rommie's big pleading eyes, he could almost taste her fear of loosing him. He felt the same way too, but he knew that this was one thing he was obliged to do. Not just for Trance, but for the universe, for the future of all sentient life in it, and for his and Rommie's future. And, as the current circumstances showed, the time was exactly right. The Drago-Kazov were under attack by the world ship and they just might be scared enough to accept his offer to work together. He smiled worriedly and ran his hand through Rommie's hair. Dylan could see that she was again on the edge of tears and he thought to himself how much she had changed in these past few weeks. Before she would never have allowed herself to express her concern and fear so openly. She would never have acted like a woman in love. But now, especially after she had found out she was pregnant, she began to act more and more like a normal human woman and her old habits, which she had acquired as an avatar, seemed to vanish rapidly. He now recognized that he loved her now even more, if it was even possible, than before. Seeing her so concerned, so sad and worried, so weak and vulnerable, awoke his protective instincts and he pulled her into a hug. "Rommie, you know very well that I don't trust any Nietzschean. And I don't trust this DelMonte either. But I believe that he is not in a position to attack me from behind right now. After all, the fate of his civilization, the fate of his pride, is at stake here. I really think that he wants to work together with us to finish off the world ship. Sure, I don't expect his intentions to be the same as ours, besides, if he were to become our allies he would gain a lot, but if he were to try to double cross us, he would lose immensely. Therefore, I don't trust him, but I have no other possibility left. And he probably thinks the same way. Sure, Drago Museveni once said "My enemy's enemy is still my enemy" and I will definitely never forget his words but, for the time being, I am almost sure, that until the world ship is defeated, we can count on their loyalty to the treaty which we should sign."  
  
Rommie didn't look quite persuaded, but she understood Dylan very well. She would have done the same thing if she were in his place. So, she just sighed heavily, laid her head on his shoulder and slowly touched his cheek with her hand: "I know that Dylan, believe me. I'm just so afraid of loosing you that I speak bluntly about my feelings."  
  
Dylan's hand continued to caress her hair and he smiled at her: "Do you think that I feel any differently? Trust me I don't! I'm afraid as hell of what might await us. But if we want to be happy, we should do our best to make this universe a safer place. We cannot run for the rest of our lives. You know as well as I do, that we must fight, otherwise Magog will, in a very short time, destroy the entire known universe. And when they do, there will be no place left for us to run, no place where we could hide and our lives would have been in vain. Think about our child, Rommie! Do you really want it to grow up on the run, ever fearing the ultimate Magog attack? Is that the future we wish to give him or her?"  
  
Rommie shook her head: "No, that is definitely not what I would wish for our child or for us. If there is no possibility left for us to live freely I don't even want the baby to be born."  
  
Rev Bem listened to their talk silently, but at these words he couldn't resist to come to Rommie and Dylan and he laid his claw on Rommie's shoulder: "Rommie, you should never loose your faith in the divine. I am sure that it has important plans with you two and your child and therefore, I think we should not allow ourselves to sink into despair. We should go and try to do what we were probably predestined to. I am convinced that your child will have a long and fruitful life, so don't look at just the dark side. We will succeed in this fight, we will defeat the world ship." He paused a bit and continued with sadness in his voice: "I am so ashamed of my own people, that it breaks my heart to see the two people whom I respect and like the most sinking into dark thoughts and almost despairing over the future."  
  
Rommie looked thankfully at Rev and gently touched his claw with her hand: "Rev, how do you always find just the right words to comfort me? Not even my husband, whom I love with all of my heart, can do it, but you succeed over and over again. I thank you so much for your words. I think that you just opened my eyes so I can go on and try to do what I have to do, and that is to win this battle, for the sake of this ship, of this crew, of my husband and of my unborn child." Her eyes glistened with tears, but they were not tears of sorrow, but tears of thankfulness to the monk, who again managed to chase away her fears. She loosened herself from Dylan, leaned over to Rev and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. The monk seemed so surprised about this act that he just stood there frozen for a moment. Then a smile appeared on his face, he bowed lightly and went back to his console.  
  
Harper and Andy were, as almost always, standing together at one of the consoles and looked at this act with satisfied eyes. They were touching each other with their shoulders and just kept silent. As Dylan suddenly spoke to Harper, he shuddered, a bit surprised and didn't respond immediately.  
  
"Haven't you heard me, Mr. Harper?" asked Dylan a bit perplexed and looked at the engineer, who finally answered: "Sure Dylan, what do you want?"  
  
"I said you should go with me! There is something we should prepare before we definitely ally ourselves up with the Drago-Kazov. Now, if you don't mind..." answered Dylan patiently. His eye didn't miss the closeness, which Harper and Andy seemed to enjoy so much and he grinned a bit in his thoughts. He was glad that Harper had finally gotten over his fixation with Rommie and had found someone else who obviously also enjoyed his closeness.  
  
Harper nodded and left his place to follow Dylan out of the command. Shortly after they both left, Andy looked a bit hesitantly at Rommie and finally decided to go to her. As she came to her, she met Rommie's questioning look and asked a bit insecure: "Rommie, may I have a word with you in private, please?"  
  
For a second Rommie looked at Andy and as she saw how uncomfortable she obviously was, she smiled, guessing what might bother the new avatar and nodded: "Sure, Andy, whatever you would like. Would you come with me?"  
  
Andy nodded and they left the command together. As they left, Beka looked at Tyr perplexed and asked: "What do they all suddenly have to discuss that is so important to leave the command at this time? Are we not on the eve of our ultimate fight? And they simply all disappear!"  
  
Tyr grinned a bit and looked at the blonde pilot, who stood confused at his side: "If I remember correctly, DelMonte said he would contact us in half an hour to tell us what he agreed with the leaders of the pride. So we don't have anything really important to do in the meantime. I guess that Harper and Dylan have to work out something concerning the incoming fight while Rommie and Andy... well... Don't say you haven't noticed the looks, which Andy throws to Harper! I guess, she wants to get some advice from Rommie in that matter."  
  
"You don't think that she and Harper...?" Beka just stood there with astonishment in her eyes. But she had to admit that Tyr was probably right. She had also noticed the looks that Andy and Harper exchanged so often, but she didn't think that they would mean anything more than the normal relationship between the ship and the engineer. But now, as Tyr said it... yes, they had definitely outgrown such a relationship. Slowly she began to grin and looked at Tyr smiling: "Well, if you are right... and I stress - IF, than we just might have a solution for Harpers problems with handling the relationship between Rommie and Dylan."  
  
"You'd better believe it. I am sure that there is something going on between the two of them." Tyr grinned and enjoyed the fact that he had noticed something that even Beka's hawk eye didn't recognize.  
  
"Andromeda! Do you have any idea where Harper and Dylan are?" Beka tried to turn the discussion into more common waters and asked this unnecessary question.  
  
"They are on their way to deck 15", answered Andromeda somehow amused. She had heard all of the conversations and she was really enjoying the fact that Beka and Tyr wondered what Andy was up to. She knew already what she wanted to ask Rommie, but under no circumstances would she reveal it to anyone else.  
  
"What the hell are they doing on deck 15?" asked Beka perplexed, as she thought of many possible reasons why they would be going there. But none of them seemed to satisfy her curiosity. "And where are Rommie and Andy?" she sighed.   
  
"They are in Rommie's quarters", answered Andromeda, still amused. Beka stood there, obviously wanting to hear more, but as she realized she wouldn't be getting any more answers, she sighed and turned back to Tyr: "Why do you always have to be right! I hate that!" Her eyes suddenly sparkled dangerously, but her grin revealed she was just acting.  
  
Tyr shook his head grinning and answered: "The sooner you accept this fact, the better off you'll be, and now let's get to work. We do have some cross checks to do. I wouldn't appreciate attacking the world ship and have some of the weapons not working."  
  
"As you know very well are all my systems working perfectly, Mr. Anasazi", stated Andromeda ironically and looked at him with a bemused smile.  
  
Tyr shook his head, knowing very well that Andromeda was right and turned to the console. DelMonte's words still sounded in his mind. Two hundred million Nietzscheans wiped out in such a short time! True, they were Drago-Kazov, whom he really didn't like, but still... his own people, his own species, being so brutally attacked. He felt sorrow for all those people who had lost their lives under Magog claws, for the innocent ones, who had no chance to survive. He shook his head again to chase away these thoughts and concentrated on his work.  
  
Meanwhile, Dylan and Harper were on their way to deck 15. Harper tried to keep pace with Dylan, who had obviously decided that he wanted to come to his destination as soon as possible and that caused Harper into an almost full run to not fall behind. They walked for a while in silence, but then Harper asked curiously: "So, Dylan, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Harper, you will take care of our two babies on deck 15. Don't mention it to anyone, is that clear?" Dylan spoke very calmly, as if he were talking about something completely unimportant. But as Harper heard his words, he jumped a bit in surprise. He looked at Dylan's face and asked: "Are you really sure Dylan? I mean... not that I wanted to oppose you, but we tried once and failed. Why do you think it would work now?"  
  
"I don't expect it to work! But these two babies will at least slow down the Spirit for a while and perhaps we can find a way to defeat it while Spirit is dealing with the effect of our babies." Dylan sighed and suddenly his voice didn't sound so calm as before. He knew very well what Harper was implying and he had to admit that he shared his concern. But they really had no other possibility. They had to try this last strike with the two remaining nova bombs, which had been built by Harper in complete isolation, so that only himself, Dylan and Andromeda knew about them.  
  
Harper nodded thoughtfully and remarked: "Are you going to tell Rommie?"  
  
Dylan shook his head: "Not sooner than it is really become necessary. She's upset enough even without knowing what I'm up to and I really want to spare her the excitement of this act."  
  
"As you wish, Boss. So, I'll get in there and prepare them for their task", said Harper suddenly satisfied. He didn't expect them to destroy the world Ship either but he knew too that it was their only chance, so he didn't argue with Dylan.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about Harper, am I right?" asked Rommie as she and Andy entered her quarters and she called for privacy mode.  
  
Andy looked a bit surprised as she asked: "How did you know that? I thought that no one noticed it!"  
  
Rommie smiled at her mildly: "Don't forget that I was in your position not so long ago and I know how I reacted. Well, not regarding Harper, but Dylan. So, what's bothering you?"  
  
Andy waited for a moment and suddenly asked herself if it was really a good idea to ask Rommie about this. But on the second thought, she knew, that if anyone could give her some advice, it would be Rommie. After all... she had had a similar experience before and perhaps she would know how to handle these sudden, unexpected emotions. So Andy started insecurely, "Well, I think that I'm feeling more for him than I should. I can't explain it, but it is so. I miss him when he's not by my side and I feel happy when he looks at me. But... what is this? Could it be possible that I'm..." she left the thought unspoken, sighed and then continued: "And I don't know if he feels anything for me. I know that he had a crush on you, so I'm not sure what to expect from him." Her blue eyes looked at Rommie questioningly and she awaited her answer.  
  
Rommie sat on the sofa and subconsciously laid one hand across her belly, tapping with the other one at the sofa, giving Andy the sign to sit there. Andy obeyed and placed herself next to Rommie, not taking eyes off her. A light sigh came out of Rommie's mouth and she turned herself to Andy smiling: "Andy, I'm sure that you have nothing to fear! If I know Harper, and I believe I know him quite well, he shares your feelings. Just look how his eyes follow you wherever you go! Now, I don't know if this is love, but I'm sure he has feelings for you, more than an engineer or just a crewmate. Sure, I know that he was a bit crushed when I decided to stay with Dylan, but he also knows that I didn't ever love him. He was just living on a cloud and hoped for something that could never come true. I don't know how much Andromeda told you about her and mine feelings for Dylan, but I can tell you, that even before I was built as an avatar, she had feelings for him. And then she simply transferred her emotions to me, thinking it was the best thing to do. But, we are here to speak about you and Harper, not about Dylan and me. So, if you ask me, I am certain that he has strong feelings for you. I guess you want me to tell you how to act on them. Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot give you any answers to that. I also had my problems in the past and I also fought the inner battle you are fighting now. Perhaps it would be the best thing to show him how you feel, but subtly don't say it to him directly. He's a smart guy, he'll get the message. Just try with small things like smiles, innocent touches and moony looks. I'm sure he'll get it sooner or later. You just shouldn't allow yourself to show him a cold shoulder when he tries to come closer."  
  
Andy sat there, and tried to understand Rommie's words. Slowly her face showed understanding and a small, shyly smile appeared on her lips: "So you really believe I could try that way? I mean, I wouldn't want to be rejected or pushed aside by him because I acted too obvious."  
  
Rommie nodded and smiled back. She hugged Andy and said quietly: "I wish you all the luck in the universe Andy! You deserve it and Harper deserves to be happy after all he's been through in his past and after he had to cope with my marriage to Dylan."  
  
Andy smiled happily and stood up: "Thank you for these words. I will try to do my best!"  
  
"I'm sure you will! And if there is anything you want to talk about, just come to me. I will do my best to help you." Rommie stood up too and smiled back at Andy.  
  
"Dylan, time is almost up. DelMonte should contact you in a very short time." Andromeda's hologram formed in front of Dylan, who had just left Harper to do what he requested from him. He smiled at her and nodded: "I'm on my way to command. Please call everyone and tell them they should come there too." Andromeda nodded and vanished.  
  
As Dylan came to the command, everyone was already there, except Harper, waiting impatiently for DelMonte to call them back. The seconds and minutes ticked off and suddenly Andromeda announced: "Incoming call. It's DelMonte!"  
  
Dylan nodded and tried to look very professional. As the screen lit up, he could see DelMonte's face, looking a bit happier than before. "So, general, what do you have to tell us?"  
  
DelMonte didn't loose any unnecessary words and said directly: "Our Alpha agreed that we should sign a truce and try to fight the world ship together. Therefore we would like to request your permission to come aboard the Andromeda in order to fulfill this truce. We expect to dock in ten standard minutes."  
  
Dylan nodded and tried to hide some kind of satisfaction: "Permission granted. We are awaiting you, but we do not want any armed Nietzschean troops on board, understood? Just the ones who will sign the treaty and their personal guards."  
  
"Oh Captain! Do you really think we would try to board the Andromeda?" grinned DelMonte wickedly.  
  
"Yes I do! I have had too many bad experiences with Nietzscheans, especially your pride, to trust you blindly", answered Dylan firmly with a very serious face.  
  
"No problem! I have the authority to sign the treaty and I will come aboard with only my personal guards. I do hope you guarantee me safety, don't you?"  
  
"Of course! You have my word on it. No one will do you any harm as long as you don't break any rules. And I think you won't, for you're aware of the importance of this act!" Dylan still didn't show any emotions on his face. "Andromeda out!"  
  
Then he turned to the others and sighed: "Well, this is the point where the fun begins. Tyr, Beka, Andy, you will accompany me to hangar deck to escort DelMonte to the conference room. Rommie, you and Rev shall prepare everything to sign the treaty quickly. I really don't want to host these people any longer than it is absolutely necessary."  
  
Beka looked at Dylan puzzled and asked: "And where is Harper? Shouldn't he be present too?"  
  
"And risk a major diplomatic mishap? No, I don't think he should be present. And besides - he has something more important to do then to sit there and be bore." Dylan answered without hesitation and grinned a bit. Beka tried to ask some more questions, but shut up as she saw that Dylan wasn't prepared to tell anything more about it. Rommie wasn't satisfied with his decision either, but she didn't comment on it, just looked at him unsatisfied. Dylan noticed her look and came over to her: "Rommie, please understand my decision. Someone has to take care of all this, stay connected to such events. And who would be more appropriate for it than you? After all, you always did such things in the past and I don't think you have forgotten how to do it. Besides, you must take care of yourself and not expose yourself to any possible danger, not now."  
  
Rommie nodded and sighed. She understood him perfectly, and yet she wanted to be with him, especially when he accepted the general: "Are you ashamed of me, Dylan? I think that spouses should also have a role in such happenings."  
  
Dylan was a bit taken aback by her statement and thought about it. After a while he answered: "You're right Rommie. You should be present there. After all, you are my wife and I'm damn proud of you!" Then he turned to the others, who were waiting and said: "Ok, I've changed my mind. Beka, you will stay with Rev and prepare everything while Rommie accompanies me."  
  
Beka wasn't exactly thrilled about this change and she reacted immediately: "Why on earth should I stay here! Dylan, you know very well that diplomatic stuff is nothing new for me. Rommie on the other hand.... I really don't see the reason for this change!"  
  
Dylan tried to explain his decision: "Look Beka, Rommie is my wife and she should be with me. Tyr is responsible for the security and Andy is the ship's avatar. That leaves only you to do the "stuff" as you called it. And now... no more discussion!"  
  
Beka looked darkly in his direction and didn't miss the amusement on Rommie's face. She was really getting angry and tried her best to calm down. But she knew very well that Dylan wouldn't change his mind again so she just demonstratively spun around on her heel and looked the other way.  
  
Soon, the four of them were waiting for DelMonte's ship to dock and as it did, they positioned themselves to greet him properly. Dylan and Rommie were a bit nervous, but hid it very well, while Tyr looked stoic and cold as ever. Andy stood there unmoving just like Rommie used to do with her arms crossed behind her back and was waiting patiently for the guests to disembark.  
  
The hatch of DelMonte's ship opened and two Nietzscheans stepped out and to each side of the ramp to let DelMonte pass. Dylan was a bit surprised when he saw him, but didn't show it. DelMonte was not exactly the model Nietzschean, too small and not exactly muscular, dark haired with blue eyes. As he approached Dylan, he looked up in his face, obviously a bit surprised with Dylan's appearance. He probably didn't expect to see what he saw, but managed to hide his surprise very quickly. He stopped in front of the Captain and nodded slightly: "Well, Captain Dylan Hunt, I would never expect to meet you under such circumstances. Nevertheless, I would like to point out, that we really have no hidden intentions concerning our treaty."  
  
Dylan nodded and answered: "We'll see how it works out eventually. You know very well that I don't exactly trust Nietzscheans unconditionally and therefore this alliance should really be laid out carefully in order to prevent possible misunderstandings, which might have unwanted consequences. But... let me introduce my crewmembers to you: this is Tyr Anasazi, my weapons' officer, this is Andy, my ship's avatar and this lady here is my wife Rommie, who is responsible for the AI of the Andromeda."  
  
DelMonte looked somehow perplexed and noted: "We didn't have any information that you were married, Captain! I was just wandering: the Andromeda AI looks exactly like your wife. Is this just a coincidence or something else?"  
  
Dylan didn't want to explain the whole story to him and just shook his head: "It isn't important at all. It's quite a long story, which I do not intend to explain. You will just have to accept her as my wife and a member of my crew. Now, if you would please follow me... I believe we have some work to do."  
  
DelMonte just nodded, understanding that Dylan wouldn't be saying anything more and followed him, positioning himself at Dylan's right side, while Rommie took his left side. They were followed by the two Nietzschean guards that DelMonte brought, while Tyr and Andy followed them closely. Andy kept her sensors at full capacity to intervene immediately, should it be necessary. She didn't trust DelMonte either and wanted to make sure nothing would happen to her crew. Tyr looked unsatisfied and grumbled about something, but DelMonte didn't even take notice of him. DelMonte was thinking about the new information he had just acquired. He was almost sure that Rommie had something in common with Andromeda, he just couldn't figure out what. But this resemblance, together with the fact that she was Dylan's wife, could prove useful. He was a bit surprised to see that despite the resemblance to Andromeda she was obviously human. Otherwise he'd of thought she was another avatar. He'd have to investigate a bit further and grinned to himself at the thought that he might have found Dylan's weak point, which they could use, should it be necessary.  
  
After they reached the conference room, they found Beka and Rev Bem there, already waiting for them. Beka still looked quite angry and didn't even try to hide her annoyance about the fact that she had to do the work she hated the most. As Dylan and DelMonte approached, Dylan stopped in front of her and said: "And this is my first officer, Beka Valentine and our life support expert Rev Bem." He was amused when he saw a little disturbance on DelMonte's face when he looked at Rev Bem, so he added: "He is a Magog, but also a Wayist monk. You have no reason to fear him. He is an invaluable member of my crew." DelMonte managed to suppress his expression, but still felt a bit disturbed by the fact that there was a Magog aboard Andromeda. And they were about to fight the Magog.  
  
TBC 


	38. Final Preparations

38 - Final Preparations  
  
She walked carefully along the walls of the tunnel, trying to remain almost invisible and completely silent, her senses concentrated on the distant sound of creatures, growling, feasting and quarreling with each other. She tried her best to stay focused on what she was up to - she had to find a way how to come unnoticed to the center of the ship, she had to find the Spirit of Abyss. No, she didn't know where it was, but she trusted her intuition, which told her to just go further. But there were still thousands of Magog between her and the Spirit. Although she feared meeting the Spirit, she feared even more meeting a larger group of Magog. She knew that she might be able to defeat the Spirit, but she knew she wouldn't have a chance against a horde of hungry Magog. Their species was so primitive compared to hers, that her abilities simply had no effect on the them, especially since the Spirit had taken control over them and altered them. Memories of past defeats, memories of her ancestors, who died under Magog claws, or were killed by the Spirit, became vivid again and she cursed her species for having a photogenic memory, which was one of her small secrets that she still hadn't revealed to anyone. And in that moment she suddenly remembered her friends, who were undoubtedly very worried about her disappearance and whom she really didn't want to endanger. Especially Rommie and Dylan because they were so very important and could, under no circumstances, be endangered. Therefore she had spoken to Rommie and tried to convince her not to follow her. But, and she slightly smiled at this thought, they were undoubtedly already on the search. She would have to hurry up in order to be able to finish her job before they could find her. Still, there were some Magog activities that made her worried. She was able to on her internal scanners register that there were swarm ships being launched and that frenzied activity had taken over the world ship. She feared that they might have already begun with the invasion of the inhabited universe. And if she was right, she had almost no time left. The Magog raid couldn't remain undetected and in such a case Dylan be able to find her would very quickly and come after her. So she really had to speed up.  
  
***********  
  
After Beka and Rev Bem retreated, thankful that Dylan hadn't insist on them sitting at the negotiation table, the others entered the conference room and took their places. DelMonte and his guards sat on one side, while Dylan, with his crew, sat on the other side of the table. Dylan was sitting across from DelMonte with Rommie on his right and Andy on his left. Tyr took his place beside Andy and threw dark looks across the table to the Drago-Kazov general who, more than obviously, was ignoring him. He watched Dylan carefully, yet not too obviously, paying special attention to how he treated his wife. DelMonte was sure that there was something more to this relationship and after seeing how caring Dylan was towards Rommie, he assumed that she must be pregnant, or at least there was a strong possibility of her being in the blessed state. Dylan acted just as any Nietzschean in expectation of a child would. His wicked mind worked very fast and in a moment he realized that he now probably had something to nail Dylan with if it became necessary. No, he didn't make himself any illusions that it would be easy to get to Rommie, but with a proper plan and enough task force, he could do it. But he pushed these thoughts aside in order to listen to Dylan, who had already begun his speech. Although the situation was very serious, DelMonte didn't listen to Dylan with all his concentration. He was, more or less, willing to make any conditions that Dylan might have just to get this alliance signed. After the Magog were defeated, he could do what he was originally up to - get the bounty on Dylan's head. There was just one problem: he wasn't sure if the bounty would still be out there, after the fight with the Magog was over. He was able to sense in the discussion he had with his Alpha that he was prepared to drop it, should they defeat the Magog with Dylan's help. Maybe, he thought to himself, he should make sure that the Magog weren't completely defeated and blame it on Dylan. In such a case he would need to have several tricks up his sleeve to trick both Dylan and his Alpha. But as Dylan was obviously nearing the end of his speech, he brought himself back to the present and to the task at hand he had to accomplish first. As Dylan finished speaking, he threw a questioning look to DelMonte. But, as DelMonte hadn't been listening to him, he found himself in a very unpleasant situation. On the one hand it would really be necessary to know what Dylan had just said, but on the other, he would under no circumstance admit that he hadn't been paying attention. So he threw a quick look to one of his guards, who obviously understood what DelMonte was asking and just nodded, as if giving him a sign, that everything was OK. DelMonte looked at him threatening and the man nodded again. It was completely clear to him that he would never ever be allowed to say to anyone what had just happened. He knew very well that he'd be condemned to death, should he not comply with DelMonte's unspoken command. DelMonte now looked a bit more satisfied and turned to Dylan: "Well captain Hunt, I think that everything is acceptable so far. I would just like to point out that we, although unwillingly, accept your leadership of the fleet for the time of the battle. Before you begin to think about this decision as a sign of our weakness, I must reassure you: it's strictly because of the fact that you already had the pleasure of meeting the Magog world ship and you have some experience in dealing with it. And this acceptance is limited strictly to this sole act. We don't have any intentions of accepting you as the commander of our fleet further than is absolutely necessary." DelMonte couldn't hide his Nietzschean look at these words and he looked down at Dylan as an Uber normally looked a Kludge. In fact, DelMonte also felt that way in this particular moment.  
  
Dylan grinned sourly at these words and DelMonte's look and nodded: "General, believe me that I have absolutely no desires to lead your fleet. I also don't gain any false hopes that you might change your way of acting, that you have developed so successfully over the past few hundred years, over night - or ever. And this...... situation...... should only be maintained as long as absolutely necessary. After we finish our joint task, each of us should go our own way and forget about what happened in this one battle - that is, should we survive and win. However, I do expect you to remember that we have signed a treaty and that we don't have to fight each other any more."  
  
This time DelMonte listened to Dylan and he: "I believe we do have an agreement on this. But, as for the speeding up of the whole matter, we have prepared a text of the treaty which you might want to take a look at, before we discuss further." With these words he draw a flexi from his pocket and handed it over to Dylan.  
  
Accepting the flexi, Dylan couldn't help but feel a bit angry that DelMonte was the first to come out with this. He himself had also prepared a draft of the treaty, but now it wouldn't be advisable to admit it to DelMonte. In the best-case scenario, he'd look a bit retarded because he had not been able to present it sooner. So he just nodded sharply, took the flexi and began to read. The text, which the Nietzscheans have prepared, was very similar to his, so he didn't want to start a big discussion because of it. He silently looked at Rommie, who was questioningly gazing at him and handed the flexi over to her. He didn't miss the look in DelMonte's eyes, as Rommie took the flexi and began to read it. DelMonte was watching them like a bird of prey and Dylan suddenly got the feeling that he should be very careful in dealing with this Nietzschean general, even more careful than he had originally anticipated. He also got an uncomfortable feeling, not quite distinguishable, but more than irritating that DelMonte might just turn out to be very dangerous, especially to Rommie. Following DelMonte's eyes, he grinned a bit and concluded, that despite his wickedness and his skill, he was still no match for Tyr. Tyr would never allow himself to express his inner intentions in the way that DelMonte just had. Dylan thanked himself that he had spent such a long time together with Gaheris Rhade, and that he now knew how to better deal with such opponents as DelMonte obviously was.  
  
While Rommie was reading the flexi, Dylan looked at her, but also kept one eye on DelMonte, just to see his reaction. Now he was sure that DelMonte hadn't given up on his plan to kill him and collect the bounty. Now that DelMonte believed he had an advantage with Rommie, Dylan knew he'd have to take very good care of her and decided that they must have a serious talk immediately after this meeting. He would never allow her to get herself into danger and he had absolutely no intentions on letting her to the Magog world ship again.  
  
As Rommie finished reading the flexi and raised her big brown eyes to look at him, she met his questioning look, tilted her head slightly to one side and then nodded, just barely visible. But it was enough for Dylan to know that she agreed with the proposed text. But he couldn't possibly allow the Nietzscheans to be the ones to prepare the treaty without his cooperation, so he turned to DelMonte again and as his gaze met DelMonte's, he was wearing a very official expression: "I think that this proposal is a good foundation on which we can reach the agreement. But, I do have some things I'd like to discuss with you." DelMonte's face grew a bit stiff for a moment, for he was counting on Dylan's acceptance of the proposed text. He nodded slightly and asked: "And what are your remarks, Captain Hunt?"  
  
**********  
  
Every tunnel seemed the same as the one before. If it hadn't been for her intuition, she'd have been lost long before know. She hadn't had a close encounter with any Magog yet. The few times she had to quickly hide herself because some of the beasts passed by, she had managed it every time. Thankfully, she thought, her species was the only one organic species that the Magog couldn't smell. She'd have been discovered a long time ago if she had been an ordinary human being. Slowly, she lost the sense of time. She didn't know any more how long she'd been roaming the ship. Minutes, hours, perhaps even days? She didn't really care how long it took take her. Her only concern was to finish her mission before Dylan could find the world ship. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't hesitate to come after her to this place of horror just to save her from her destiny. And he wouldn't even mind if she'd didn't want to be saved at all. She simply had to accomplish her mission and disappear. Either in freedom, after the Spirit was defeated, or in oblivion, after she failed. One way or another, she had to hurry up. Her mind kept on telling her that now it wouldn't take her much longer to find the Spirit. Suddenly the tunnel ended and a big cave opened before her eyes. It measured at least 500 feet across and had almost a perfect spherical form. In the center floated something that looked like a flying island, connected to the wall where she stood with just a narrow bridge. And on this island, she spotted the one thing she had been looking for. A creature, as if made out of pure energy, glimmering in red, with rays of red light streaming out of it in all directions. It had a human form, but she knew very well it could have taken any other form if it wanted to. She had no illusions that her arrival wouldn't have been noticed by it and she could sense rather than see, how his small red eyes, sitting like gleaming dots in his head, focused on her. It began to raise its arms as if it would welcome her and suddenly a voice sounded in her mind: "Trance Gemini! So, you're the one who will leave her soul and her life here? You are the one who dares to come and provoke me?"  
  
She didn't have to talk at all, she simply thought of the answer and sent it to the creature: "Yes, I am the one. But I don't intend on leave either my soul or my life here. I intend on defeating you and freeing the universe from your destructive plans and intentions." She slowly began to walk along the narrow bridge towards the creature, expecting an attack every second.  
  
********  
  
It took Dylan and DelMonte another two hours to finally agree on all issues concerning the treaty and Dylan just laid his flexi aside with a sigh: "So, general, I believe we have an alliance now, an alliance that has been regarded as impossible since the Fall. Alliance of Commonwealth and Drago-Kazov pride, standing on the same shore against the Magog. Now we have to work out our plan, how to fight this monster ship and trillions of Magog. I do have some ideas how we could make it and if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss them immediately. We really don't have any time to waste."  
  
DelMonte was a bit surprised that Dylan changed the topic so quickly, but, on the other hand, he also wanted to make a plan how to begin this fight as soon as possible so he nodded and answered: "Sure, Captain, go ahead!"  
  
Dylan then turned to Rommie: "Rommie, do you want to be present at this discussion too, or would you rather retreat to our quarters?" His eyes sent clear signal to her that she should follow his suggestion and retreat, but she had been way too stubborn to do it, so she vigorously shook her head and replied: "No, I won't retreat now! This plan is dealing with my best friend and I really have no intentions on letting you make it on your own while I rest in my room. I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway, for I'm far too worried to be able to rest now."  
  
Dylan sighed and in this very moment he understood that he'd have to tell her everything about his plans and nodded slightly. He didn't want to oppose her decision now, especially in front of DelMonte, who watched this short discussion with unhidden interest and his eyes shot from Rommie to Dylan and back. Slowly, he began understanding their relationship. He was sure that Rommie was extremely important to Dylan and now his idea of using her to get to Dylan seemed even more inviting. He'd just have to make a very good plan. Damn good plan in fact! But he was now sure he had found Dylan's weakest point.  
  
Dylan turned to DelMonte again and began: "First of all, you should know that one of my crew is already on the world ship!" He paused a bit and saw a hint of surprise in DelMonte's eyes. "We believe that she is trying to stop the Spirit of Abyss on her own. Don't ask me how she intends to do it, because I don't have the slightest idea. Therefore a frontal attack is out of question. First we will have to find out if she's really on the ship and second we have to take out the PSP. If we don't, we have almost no chances to survive. Believe me, Andromeda knows very well what it means to be hit by this weapon and she could describe it to you in detail if you are interested. But, what I am up to: if we don't sabotage this weapon, the entire fleet will be taken out within minutes, without letting us have the slightest chance of withstanding there attack and fight back. But, in order to do this, we need a small crew who will land on the ship and destroy the PSP and a second team that will find our crewmember. I will personally take over the task to find our crewmember and you will form a team to take out the PSP, which will be lead by Tyr."  
  
DelMonte didn't look exactly thrilled with this idea and asked ironically: "Why would we allow someone like Tyr Anasazi, a pride less renegade, to lead our best people? It's humiliating for our people to be put under his command!"  
  
Dylan looked at him sharply and answered in a moderate voice that didn't exactly corresponding to his look: "If I remember right, we just signed a treaty, giving me the commanding power over this operation. That includes also choosing commanding officers. And I choose Tyr, because he has proven himself countless times and he'd also been to the world ship before. Besides... I trust him. This decision is not on debate now. We should agree on the plan in general!"  
  
**********  
  
The D  
  
rago-Kazov Alpha leaned back in his chair and smiled a very satisfied looking smile. He had been hearing to the discussion, held on Andromeda from the beginning on. "What a luck that they didn't search DelMonte, so he was able to place the bug in their conference room! Now we just have to sit here and listen to what our Kludge, who calls himself Captain Hunt, wants to go after." These and other thoughts crossed his mind as he poured himself a glass of water and grinned at the thought that Dylan would now be under their close surveillance. He trusted DelMonte to be able to hide some more bugs also in other places so they wouldn't be dependant only on this one. It would be perfect, if he could place one of them in Dylan's quarters. But, Alpha gained no false hopes that Dylan would allow DelMonte into his quarters. They would just have to satisfy themselves with other locations.  
  
**********  
  
Dylan was still looking at DelMonte, who at first didn't respond, but then visibly unwilling nodded and gave Dylan the sign that he accepted his terms. Dylan nodded back with a small grin on his face and continued: "There's no big deal with the plan. It's simple and should also be accomplished that way - simple and effectively. I think that the team, who will be sabotaging the PSP, should have enough time if they can do it in 5 hours. The same goes for us, who will be going after our crewmember. Both teams will be taken to the world ship in the Maru. The rest of the fleet should wait and appear exactly 5 hours after the two teams start. How long do you need to collect your fleet here?" His eyes questioningly looked at DelMonte, who answered without hesitating: "Give us two hours! We have already started the preparations and in two hours, at most, our fleet should be gathered here."  
  
Both men now looked at each other for some time without saying a word. Then Dylan asked: "Considering your information about the world ship, how far from here is it now?"  
  
DelMonte shook his head and answered: "As I left my ship, it was about 15 hours from here. We already lost three hours here, if we count an additional two hours to collect our fleet and 5 hours you want for the teams to finish their assignments, that leaves us barely 5 hours to organize everything and to come to the world ship. How do you intend to manage everything in such a short time?"  
  
Dylan smiled and answered: "You will simply have to trust me! Everything will be prepared on time and we will be ready to start on time. The details of the plan are not yet completely fixed, so I'll inform you as soon as the plan is ready. Now, I believe, we have solved the most important questions and I really wouldn't want to stop you from fulfilling your duties any more. Besides, I too have some very important things to do before we start our strike. So, if there is nothing more that you would want to discuss, I suggest, we return to our duties and stay in touch at all time." He stood up and gave DelMonte a clear sign he should leave Andromeda and go to his ship. DelMonte understood his gesture perfectly and was grinning as he stood up: "I agree with you, Captain Hunt. I think that we both have a lot of work to do before we start our attack. We'll stay in touch!"  
  
Dylan nodded and turned to Tyr: "Tyr, would you and Andy please escort general DelMonte and his guards to the hangar bay and take care that everything goes well?" Tyr nodded, knowing very well what Dylan wanted to say. He didn't want any Nietzscheans roaming his ship and he, Tyr Anasazi, was the one who had to take care that no one get lost along the way.  
  
After DelMonte and his guards left the room, followed by Tyr and Andy, Dylan turned to Rommie, who just opened her mouth to say something and he put his finger on his lips. He turned to the side of the table, where DelMonte sat, stood up and went over. He bowed under the table and after a short while, he dived out, a bit red in his face, but with victorious smile on the lips. In his hand, Rommie could see a small device, a bug, which has obviously been brought on Andromeda by DelMonte and placed under the table to spy on them. Rommie's eyes opened wide in astonishment as she looked at Dylan, without saying a word. He came back to her, the bug still in his hand and placed it again under the table, this time on the other side. Then he motioned to Rommie, she should follow him out of the room and as the door closed behind them, he put his arm around her shoulders and said softly: "So, our dear friends think that we are so naive? Perhaps I was really overestimating them! Bringing such a stupid device on board Andromeda and think it could stay undetected? My oh my, that's really stupid!" He smiled at Rommie who returned the smile and said to him with amused voice: "And the best of all is, they don't know that we know about it! I think I should talk to Andy and Andromeda and tell them that they should pay extreme attention to anything unusual on board. Who knows if they placed any more such toys around here!"  
  
Dylan shook his head: "I don't believe they could have done it. They were constantly under surveillance and we never stopped long enough for them to place a bug. Only in the conference room did they have enough time to do it. But, like you said, we do have an advantage now. By the way, Rommie dearest, we have to talk in private! I noticed something during the meeting that I have to discuss with you. And we have to do it now!" His face was suddenly serious again and Rommie looked at him a bit perplexed: "Do you mean the looks which DelMonte was giving me? I noticed them and I believe that he is up to something. He is probably after you and wants to use me as some kind of bait and he is undoubtedly asking himself what connection I have with Andromeda."  
  
Dylan looked at her completely shocked: "R....R...Rommie! I was sure you haven't noticed! You acted so unaffected, so cool that I was sure you hadn't even realized what he was up to!"  
  
Rommie smiled and ran her hand along his cheek: "My dear Dylan, don't forget that I have been someone else... in the physical sense........ for quite a long time and I learned how to control my feelings if it was necessary. Now, my feelings for you, in front of our crew....... that's another story! Then I am amongst friends and can allow myself to be emotional. But on such occasions as this one....... I wouldn't allow him to notice what I know and what I don't know. And you should know me better than that!"  
  
Dylan smiled and hugged her: "You are still my Rommie! No matter how you change physically, you are the best ally one could wish for!"  
  
The smile on Rommie's face revealed that she was proud of herself and she gave Dylan a quick kiss on the cheek before her face got serious again and she asked: "Why did you ask me to leave the room before when you wanted to discuss the plan with DelMonte? Are you hiding something from me? Is there something I don't know?" Her eyes looked at Dylan questioningly who blushed a bit and stuttered: "Well... Rommie... you see... Oh, well, yes, there is something I didn't want to tell you right now. We still have two nova bombs on board and I sent Harper to prepare them for the attack. I didn't want to upset you with that so I figured I'd tell you when the time came."  
  
Rommie could hardly believe what Dylan had just told her and looked at him astonished: "Dylan, are you serious? You know that Trance is on board the world ship and we simply cannot risk just launching the bombs! Well, true, you do have a plan to get her out first, but... what if we don't find her in time? What then?"  
  
Dylan looked aside and tried to find a good way to tell her what he was planning. Then he decided that it would probably be the best to simply tell her the truth and he turned to her again sighing: "First: you won't be going to the world ship. And that decision is final! No discussion! You and Rev Bem will stay on Andromeda while Beka, Andy, Harper and I go down to the world ship and find Trance. Second: Should we not succeed on time, you will fire the nova bombs regardless of whether or not we have returned." His throat tightened as he said this, for there was a strong possibility, they all would be killed.  
  
Rommie's eyes probably had never been as huge as she stared into Dylan's face, unable to talk at all. Was he really telling her to fire at the world ship, even if he was still there? Was he really saying that? Dylan saw that she was unable to speak and continued, hugging her tight: "Rommie, just remember the first time we were there! We also survived the nova! Why wouldn't it work this time, huh? I am sure that these two bombs cannot destroy the world ship, but they will simply occupy the Spirit long enough for us to defeat it!"  
  
"And what if it won't be able to compensate for the two bombs? Do you know what that would mean? That would mean I'd kill you and all the others too! No, Dylan, I can't do that! I simply cannot fire at you, knowing that you might be killed. How do you think I could live with that? Knowing I've killed the man I love, the father of my child and all of my friends? No, that's not possible! I won't do it!" Rommie's voice was trembling as she spoke and tears once again welled in her eyes. This time Dylan was asking for too much!  
  
Dylan's hand slowly ran along her shoulder and looked deep into her tearful eyes, which stared at him pleadingly as he answered very quietly: "Yes you will Rommie! You will do it, because you know that it's the only way to save the universe. There are situations that require us to abandon everyone we care for, that require us to do the weirdest things in order to achieve the greater good. And this is one of those situations. I trust you Rommie and I know you'll do exactly what it takes. But... we won't even be on the world ship when the attack starts. We will all be safe, here on Andromeda again."  
  
"You better take care to make sure that happens!" answered Rommie with a still very shaky voice. She knew that Dylan was right. Should it be necessary, she would do it, although she would loose her soul by doing so. Perhaps she could then follow her lover and her friends into oblivion too.  
  
*************  
  
Two red dots stared at Trance who was carefully making her way across the bridge. The Spirit hesitated a bit too. It felt the power, which this being brought along with it and it thought about the possible way to fights it. The spirit had lived through a lot of battles before and it had the memories of the ones it fought with Trance's species from centuries, even millennia before. But, it admitted to itself, it had never met someone as powerful as the woman whom was approaching now him. It then decided to act and in its right hand a gleaming ball of red light formed. It played with it a bit and tossed it with unseen power towards Trance.  
  
TBC 


	39. The Spirit

39 - The Spirit  
  
The fireball traveled through the air with such speed that the human eye wasn't able to follow it. But Trance was not a human being and she avoided the ball without problems. "Is this all you have to offer? If it is, you'll have to try much harder to hurt me!" She sent this ironic thought to the Spirit and by the way it reacted, she knew that she had made him furious. But, if this was good or bad, that was up to the next few minutes to show. For her part, she didn't try to attack the Spirit yet. She was still slowly walking towards the floating island and avoiding the fireballs, which the Spirit continued to throw at her. She moved swiftly, and in complete silence like a big, predatorily cat. Only the occasional growl from the Spirit and hissing sound of flying fireballs disturbed the silence. For the first time since she had found the spirit, she thought how it was really strange that no Magog were in the cave. But, she thought, perhaps the Spirit didn't want them to be in this place, so they wouldn't unless it called for them. She didn't know if it would call for help or not, but she had to make sure to finish this fight before the Spirit did indeed summon the Magog here to help it in this battle. As she slowly approached the island, she lifted one hand and blew a cloud of golden dust from her mouth into her hand. There it began to rotate and formed a golden ball which grew until it was almost as big as her head. Then she threw it against the Spirit. Unlike its fireballs, this one traveled a lot slower, but therefore it wasn't just directed by her throw. It seemed to be steered by some unknown, invisible force as it made its way towards the Spirit. It didn't fly in a straight line, it made lot of slight curves and as the Spirit tried to bow aside to escape it, the ball changed it direction. The Spirit had no chance to avoid it and with a bright explosion, the ball hit it in its head. A blinding white lightning stroke through the cave as the ball exploded on Spirit's head. After several seconds the light disappeared and Trance could see that the ball has obviously hit the Spirit hard because it seemed to loose control over its body for a while. However, it would obviously take a lot more to knock it out for it quickly regained control of its body and began to throw its fireballs at Trance again. Trance, seeing that it would be even more difficult to win this battle then she had anticipated, sighed. She would have to find another way to deal with the Spirit.  
  
*********  
  
Dylan walked nervously along Andromeda corridors toward the command. He had spent the last hour with Rommie, trying to comfort her and to persuade her that she would have to do what he asked her. But his success was very limited, for Rommie just couldn't accept the idea of firing at her husband and her friends and apparently no persuasion from Dylan could make her change her mind. So the whole discussion reduced itself to Dylan, trying to prove to his wife that they would succeed with their mission and Rommie's tearful eyes, looking at him accusingly. And that was exactly the look he feared the most. It was the look that could make him weak in just about every situation. But he simply couldn't allow himself to fall for those beautiful, dark, deep, tearful eyes again. So he excused himself after a while, stating he had something to do in command and left Rommie in their quarters. He feared that he had just wasted the last hours he was would spend with his wife by running away from her, simply because he couldn't allow himself to change his mind by looking into her eyes. He could see that she was hurt as he left and after passing several decks he called out: "Andromeda!"   
  
"Yes Dylan, what do you want?" asked the hologram, which formed in his way, so that he had to stop if he didn't want to run right through it. Andromeda's eyes looked at him slightly accusingly and after a short while of wondering why, he realized that he and Rommie hadn't call for private mode and Andromeda had heard every word of their discussion. He felt bad about it, knowing that she also accused him of being too stubborn. But she would follow his orders, that much was he sure of. Rommie might have hesitate, especially now, but Andromeda would execute his orders. It would probably throw her into a deep personality crisis, but she would do it. He sighed and looked at the hologram with guilt clear in his eyes: "Andromeda, you will have to take control of the nova bombs if I am not able to persuade Rommie to do it. Will you do it?"   
  
Was there some kind of hesitation in Andromeda's eyes after he asked her? He could swear that she didn't respond as quickly as she normally did and for a second he even thought she would disobey his orders. But then she nodded, although her disagreement was clearly written on her face: "Sure Dylan, if that is your command..." Her voice trailed off and she didn't finish the sentence. However, Dylan sighed a bit relieved and nodded: "Yes Andromeda, this is my command." He paused and added softly: "You know very well that this is what we have to do. Regardless of what happens to us, we must stop the world ship at any price."   
  
Andromeda nodded and asked: "Is there anything else?" Dylan straightened himself and answered: "Yes! Do you have you any information about DelMonte's fleet? Is it gathered yet?"   
  
Andromeda answered with strict military voice: "No, captain, nothing new yet. I can detect multiple slipstream events and there are ships gathering in the sector, but up till now I haven't received any message from the Drago-Kazov. Should I hail them?"  
  
"No, just let it be!" Dylan shook his head and added: "I'm going back to my quarters now. I think I still have a lot of persuading to do if I want Rommie to do what she has to do. Sometimes I ask myself if she really was a High Guard. I have to explain almost every command I give."   
  
"You should never forget that she's your wife first and only after that she is High Guard. But she has always been an officer, perhaps even more than you think. She did actually hide her emotions for you for such a long time just because of that, because you both were High Guard. Now, if this isn't a proof how devoted she was and still is! Just pay attention that you won't be too harsh to her," Andromeda told him. "I can understand perfectly her, although I don't agree with her. But you must be very careful! She is having a very difficult time right now."   
  
"That I will be! And don't forget that it isn't easy for me either to ask her for such a thing!" nodded Dylan and turned to walk away but stopped instantly: "How are the others doing?" "They are all in their quarters, preparing for the mission, except Rev Bem who is in the Command."   
  
"OK, tell them to be ready in one hour. Should it be necessary, you know where to find me," concluded Dylan and set off to his quarters. His steps seemed not quite as light as normally, knowing that he had some very hard times ahead trying to convince Rommie to do what she refused to do.   
  
As he entered his quarters, he saw that Rommie was still sitting there as he left her several minutes ago, with her face still buried in her hands and sobbing lightly. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and laid his lips on her hair. She didn't seem to notice his presence and he hesitated for a moment, but than said quietly: "Rommie, do you remember that I told you that you would never loose me? I mean to keep that promise. No matter what, I will always return to you. I am sure that everything will turn out well and before you'll even notice, we'll all be back, including Trance!"  
  
Rommie looked at him and sighed: "I am afraid Dylan! Yes, I always knew that some day we would have to face the world ship and the Spirit but I never thought that I would be your wife by then. And because of that it is even harder for me to cope with it. I believe in you, but what if..."   
  
"No ifs, Rommie! I will be back and so will be all the others too! Just promise me you'll do what I ask you to do. Can you promise me that? Please?" Dylan cut her off with a tender yet firm voice.   
  
Rommie looked at him, sadness in her eyes and nodded faintly: "Yes Dylan, I'll do it. But don't think that I'll want to live if you don't make it!"   
  
Dylan was shocked as he heard this statement. "Rommie, don't ever, do you hear me.... EVER... say something like that again! As I said... I will always return! And that's a promise! You know that I never break my promise!" He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. There were many better ways to spend these last minutes with her!  
  
******  
  
"So, did you manage to leave some of our "presents" on the Andromeda?" Drago-Kazov Alpha looked interested at DelMonte, who grinned a bit. "Not exactly as we planned, but I managed to leave one of them in the conference room. There was no way to install some more, for we have been closely watched all the time. They really don't trust us. But, I am sure that at least this one will fulfill its purpose."   
  
Alpha nodded: "Well, I have noticed that one and already made use of it. OK, then we'll have to depend on it. You should pursue our plan as agreed. Leave Hunt believing he has the command, but in the right moment, start action as we laid it out."   
  
"No problems at all!" answered DelMonte and grinned again: "He doesn't even know what is going happened to him! Or better: what will happen to his ship!"  
  
********  
  
Trance spent her time trying to avoid the fireballs the Spirit was throwing at her and thought about her next step. Still no Magog had arrived and she hoped that they wouldn't at all. She tried some more strikes with her golden balls, but the effect they had on the Spirit was only temporarily. Additionally it seemed, that it somehow became resistant to them, for the effect was lesser each time. There was another possibility that she hadn't tried yet, but she would have to get closer to him if she wanted to try it. She knew that the possibility of defeating it was shrinking and she would have only one shot at it when she got close enough. Only the hope that this idea would work in destroying him, gave her the strength to go on. With each step she took she was closer to her final goal. Just a few more to go. But the fireballs and Spirit's invasion on her mind grew harder, the closer she got to him. She had to concentrate extremely hard not to fall victim to his mind penetrating violence. It was as if millions of voices were simultaneously speaking to her in her mind. She felt a pain and stumbled a bit. And that moment was enough for one fireball to hit her. She felt a tide of pain took over her as the ball exploded on her chest. She almost fell, but somehow managed to stay on her feet and with clenched teeth she overwhelmed the pain and continued on her way.  
  
*******  
  
"Dylan, DelMonte is hailing us that the fleet is now complete. We should begin the mission." Andromeda's voice was serious, strictly military, as she informed Dylan. He let Rommie go and stood up. "OK, we'll be coming directly to hangar deck in about ten minutes. Inform everyone else that they should meet me there. And tell DelMonte he should send over his people that are going to the world ship and prepare everything for their reception. They should wait for us on the hangar deck. Oh, and Andromeda send some armed druids there. I really wouldn't appreciate some Nietzscheans roaming freely around!"   
  
"Confirmed. And Dylan... " Andromeda hesitated a bit, "is everything OK with you two?"   
  
"Sure," confirmed Dylan and reached for Rommie's hand. "We worked it out and everything is just fine."   
  
About 10 minutes later everyone was gathered on the hangar deck at the Maru. The Nietzscheans had also arrived and waited there under the surveillance of a few armed druids. Dylan was nervously watching his crew boarding the Maru and felt how Rommie's tiny hand squeezed his tighter each moment. As everyone disappeared onto the Maru, he turned to Rommie and looked into her eyes: "Well, my dear, this is it! No way back now!" He hugged her tight and felt how her arms wrapped around him like she would never let him go. He gently kissed her forehead and caressed her shoulders. "As we agreed in exactly five hours you will fire the nova bombs. And Rommie... I love you!"   
  
She reached up to him and as her lips met his, she kissed him passionately. "I love you too!" she whispered, fighting back the tears. Then she let him go and as he stopped at the hatch to enter the Maru, he turned around again and threw her a last look and smiled at her. Then he disappeared inside the vessel and the hatch closed.   
  
A wave of desperation, hope and love came over Rommie as the Maru lifted off to leave the Andromeda and in this instant she felt Rev's claw softly touch her shoulder: "They will be back, Rommie. HE will be back!" She turned and hugged the Magog: "I hope so, Rev. I hope so!"  
  
********  
  
During the flight to the world ship no one wanted to speak. They were all occupied with their own worries and tried to cope with them the best they could. As they exited slipstream and laid their eyes on the world ship after a short flight in the normal space, Beka shuddered a bit: "And I have hoped so dearly never to have to see this monster again. And now, not only I am looking at it, I am also going to go aboard. If this is not suicide, than I don't know what suicide is."   
  
"Not suicide, Beka! Just another task we have to do, just another mission to fulfill," answered Dylan with a dead voice. He still couldn't forget the look of Rommie's sad eyes and he was getting angry with it, for he knew that he'd need all the concentration he could get. "We just have to stay calm."   
  
"That's easy to say for you, Boss! But I feel like I'm looking at the personification of death itself!" stated Harper and looked at the monster with fear clear in his eyes. "Mr. Harper, you know very well why we are here and I'm sure you wouldn't want it any other way. Don't you want to get your revenge for what they did to you the last time you were here?" asked Dylan and looked at the small engineer who was nervously pacing around.   
  
"The hell I wouldn't! I would rather be in a Drago-Kazov prison right now awaiting the next torture, than here. Or anywhere else, just not here!" Harper was still pacing and finally Tyr, who was looking at him annoyed, interfered with dry, ironic voice: "Boy, forget about the past! This is now and this is it. We will go down, we will spank them and we will destroy the spirit. Once and for all, is that clear!"   
  
Andy looked worriedly at Harper and grabbed his hand: "Harper, please, calm down. You won't do any good if you continue torturing yourself with what happened to you the last time around." Her eyes met Harper's and she smiled softly. "Besides, I'm here to watch after you!"   
  
"You haven't been through what I've been, Andy! I can't just forget what happened. But thank you anyway. Just take care that no Magog fall on my back"   
  
"Sure! That's what I'm here for!" Andy smiled and Harper could see in her eyes that she really meant it so he smiled back. Suddenly he dragged her closer and hugged her: "Thanks Andy!"   
  
Dylan smiled at this and then turned to Tyr: "So, your team is ready I suppose. You will just have to find your way to PSP and place the bomb. Simple, isn't it?" he grinned and got an annoyed look from Tyr: "Sure, easy, if you're talking about it from here, but a bit harder when were there."   
  
Meanwhile Beka managed to come closer to the world ship and she suddenly asked: "Why the hell aren't they firing at us? They must have noticed us!"   
  
Dylan grinned: "Well, yes and no!"   
  
Beka looked at him surprised: "What do you mean: yes and no? Is there again something I don't know? What have you done this time?"   
  
"Let's just say, that you are not flying the Maru, but some small asteroid!" answered Dylan satisfied and looked at Harper who in turn, grinned back: "Yeah, again thanks to your genius, Seamus Z. Harper! Now, am I God or am I not?"  
  
Beka shook her head and grinned: "I'll never catch up with you guys! Sometimes I wish I'd never met you! Both of you! But not now! Now I'm really glad I did!"   
  
In few minutes they managed to land on the world ship in one of the caves, penetrating as far as they could. But they still had a long walk ahead before they would reach their destinations. As they all gathered at the hatch, Dylan spoke: "So, Tyr, you have now 4 hours and 15 minutes to get back here. Good luck!" Then he turned to his team and sighed: "And the same goes for us too. Now let's get going!" They left the Maru and split into two groups, heading into opposite directions.   
  
After they lost sight of each other, Harper turned to Dylan: "And how do we find Trance? Do you have any idea?" Dylan nodded: "Sure I have! I've spoken to Rev and he told me where we could find the spirit. And where the spirit is, so is Trance. Or do you have any other suggestions?"   
  
"No, absolutely not! I trust you!" Harper looked around himself and as he saw that Andy was right behind him, he smiled relieved and earned her smile in return.  
  
*******  
  
Rommie stepped in front of the screen and said: "Andromeda, hail DelMonte, please!" She now looked completely professional again; she managed to hide her emotions as DelMonte's face appeared on the screen. "General, according to decision of Captain Hunt, I am now in charge of the fleet as long as he is on the Magog world ship. We still have three hours before we should be at the world ship, so I suggest you prepare everything and stand by. We shall go into slipstream in exactly," she looked at the clock, "two hours and 45 minutes. In the meantime you should check all your weapons and prepare for the battle."   
  
DelMonte grinned at her and bowed his head mockingly: "Sure, whatever you say, Mrs. Hunt! I hope you know what you're doing!"   
  
Rommie felt rage grew inside her and she answered a bit harder than she wanted: "General, I suggest you keep your stupid remarks to yourself. Be assured that I know perfectly well what I am doing and act accordingly. Andromeda out!" She sighed annoyed as DelMonte's face vanished, still carrying the ironic smile. "Who does this general think he is?"   
  
"I believe, he thinks he is a Nietzschean general, who had to accept the fact that he's under the command of a Kludge woman, who is in rank far below him", remarked Andromeda with a grin on her face. But then her face looked instantly serious again: "We should be very careful. He is very wicked and he most certainly has his own plans! I'll keep an eye on him! But.... Rommie... Dylan gave clear orders to act exactly five hours after his departure! Why are you intending to start the operation one hour sooner?"   
  
"Believe me, I have my reasons for doing so. You'll find out on time why", answered Rommie unclearly and grinned a bit.   
  
"I just hope it's not again one of your "intuition" things! You're so bad at them!" grumbled Andromeda not exactly seriously.   
  
Rommie nodded: "As I said... you'll understand soon enough. Concerning DelMonte... you do that! I don't trust him either. I just hope he won't try anything until Dylan is back. I don't know if we are able to fight him alone."  
  
Rev smiled at her: "We'll be just fine, Rommie! He won't try anything before we have destroyed the world ship. But after that, I think Dylan already knows what to do!"   
  
Rommie smiled back: "Sure! And I know too! Believe me Rev, if he tries anything, I'll...." she clenched her teeth and a grim expression on her face showed literally what she would do to him. Then her face got an official expression again and she turned to the AI: "Andromeda, are the nova bombs ready?"   
  
Andromeda responded immediately: "Yes, they are ready." Rev stood there as if he'd just seen a ghost: "What are you two talking about? Nova bombs?   
  
We have nova bombs on board?" "Yes, and we will also deploy them." answered Rommie serious.  
  
**********  
  
The pain in her head grew more intense as she approached the Spirit. But, instantly, she felt something else. She felt a presence of other people. In that moment she knew that her friends had appeared and were on their way to her. She cursed them for not acting according to her instructions, but also felt relieved, knowing that they would be here to help her if necessary. With new strength she continued towards the spirit and grinned at it: "We will now soon see who is more powerful. And I have a feeling, you're going to loose!"   
  
The Spirit looked very angry and growled aloud, but no understandable words could be heard, just the incoherent thoughts and rage that this being radiated. He bowed lightly and tried harder to penetrate Trance's mind. But somehow it found it more difficult then before, as if something was blocking her mind. But that just couldn't be! She wasn't that powerful! What was going on here?   
  
Trance too felt that her mind was suddenly free of the Spirit's attacks and wondered what happened. She knew she hadn't done anything and it was also a riddle to her. But the, sudden recognition emerged: she wasn't alone any more! And it wasn't only her friends who came to assist her. There must have been someone else. No, not one, many of them!  
  
********  
  
Tyr led his team along the tunnels and every now and then he had to shoot at some Magog who emerged out of nowhere and tried to attack them. Fortunately, they didn't carry any weapons. Yet! He knew very well that Magog used weapons, but he hoped to not meet any of them today. They were advancing quite fast and he estimated they would reach the PSP in the next half an hour. He turned to one of his men: "Prepare the bomb. We won't have much time for preparations once we are there."   
  
"But... it could blow up here!" argued the man. Tyr stopped, turned to the man and growled: "I said: PREPARE THE BOMB! I won't say it again! Just DO IT!" His voice carried such a threat that the man just nodded and began to work on the bomb while still going further. Tyr threw him another killer look, turned and continued his way.   
  
********  
  
The other team also advanced quite fast and they even had the luck of meeting very few Magog, it as if all of them were somewhere else. "Good! I like it! Not many Magog!" commented Harper as he just blasted one of the beasts out of the way.   
  
"Nope! That's bad!" came answer from Dylan. "We do not know where they are. Perhaps they are already helping the Spirit to fight with Trance, or trying to stop Tyr! And I don't like either of those possibilities. Additionally, we are running out of time! I have already lived through a nova on this ship and I have absolutely no intentions of repeat it. We must hurry!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just don't forget that I was on this ship too as the nova happened, so I lived through it too", smirked Harper but couldn't resist adding: "But I still like the fact there are not more of them!"   
  
Beka hadn't say a word up till now. At Harper's words she looked at him and grinned: "You're not the only one with that thought, you know! I share it too!"   
  
"WATCH OUT!" yelled Dylan as eight Magog suddenly appeared in front of them. All four fired wildly and in few seconds, all eight Magog were lying dead on the floor. "God, I hope we brought enough ammunition along!" joked Harper, who seemed to really have forgotten his fear. "I wouldn't want to chase the fur beasts with a knife in my hand. You know, I did it once and it was not exactly simple and effective! In fact I was very unsuccessful!"   
  
"Harper, stop fidgeting and go!" Andy pushed him jokingly in the direction he should be going to and grinned a bit. "In worst case scenario I'll have to deal with them with my bare hands. And I can do it, you know!"   
  
"But... I don't want your pretty hands to get hurt by the Magog!" argued Harper grinning at her and he could clearly saw that she blushed a bit. "No, Harper, this is not the time to think about this!" he reminded himself and looked at Andy innocently. But he couldn't carry on with this inner conversation as again a group of Magog emerged and he had to fire wildly, just as like the other, to clear the path. "Gee, I was cheering too soon!" commented the blonde engineer and earned himself a dirty look from Dylan.   
  
*********  
  
"OK, time to go!" Rommie sighed as she checked the time and said: "Andromeda, hail DelMonte! We are a go!"   
  
"Rommie, are you sure you can handle this?" Andromeda's hologram asked and looked at Rommie worriedly. She was still afraid that Rommie might break down.   
  
"Sure! Give me a connection!" answered Rommie firmly and as DelMonte appeared on the screen, she turned to him, looking very military: "General, we are entering slipstream now! We will go first and as we exit the slipstream, your ships should position themselves behind us and make sure that no swarm ships attack. We will deal with the world ship."  
  
DelMonte's face was now serious, no trace of arrogance or irony: "Confirmed, Mrs. Hunt. May I ask what you  
  
intend to do?"   
  
"You may. We will fire at the artificial sun of the world ship and after that you have the choice to fire at anything that moves and calls itself Magog. Just don't forget: our crew must return safely, is that clear?" Rommie's voice was strict military and she had a stiff expression on her face. She managed to hide her emotions perfectly.   
  
"Understood. We are prepared!" DelMonte confirmed seriously and nodded. He was looking at Rommie in a completely different light now. She really gave the impression that she had the command on the Andromeda. Or was she in fact a part of Andromeda? But how? Or perhaps the other way around? But no, that was impossible. Andromeda couldn't possibly be a copy of a personality who was named Rommie Hunt! She had been built more than 300 years ago and Rommie was, according to his estimations, not older than 25. Or was she perhaps also stuck in a black hole, together with Dylan Hunt and Andromeda Ascendant? Damn, there were so many questions and they were now heading into the hardest battle of their lives! Damn!   
  
"OK, slipstream in 3... 2... 1... now!" Rommie grabbed the controls and navigated Andromeda through slipstream. Instantly she thought how it was really good to be human and be able to navigate the slipstream on her own. Just a few months ago, she wouldn't have been able to do that, but now, because Rommie lacked experience in navigating slipstream, the flight was more of a wild ride and Rommie earned herself some dirty looks from the hologram. But she managed it nonetheless. Rev had to smile at the expression on Andromeda's face, which was more than distinctive, considering she'd much rather have an experienced pilot at her steering commands then a beginner and she literally bite herself in tongue several times not to make some of her stingy remarks towards Rommie. After they exited the slipstream a thought came to Rommie's mind: "I just hope they managed to disable the PSP! God, make it so, please! If they failed, I have failed with my plan completely!"   
  
**********  
  
Tyrs group reached the PSP without any deaths. Sure, they had had to fight the Magog all the way, and from time to time they literally had to shoot their way through them but they had managed to come to their destination. Tyr turned to the man who was carrying the bomb and said: "Give it to me!"   
  
The man handed him the bomb and Tyr could clearly see the sweat on his forehead and he grinned: "Don't say that you were afraid of carrying the bomb? You, Nietzschean?"   
  
The man didn't respond, but from his face it was clear that he felt really relieved to get rid of the explosive that he had been carrying. Tyr turned the controls of the PSP instantly recognized that this weapon was operating completely automatically and he just hoped Andromeda or any other ship wouldn't come here before the PSP had been taken out. He hesitated for a second about where to put the bomb, but then he saw a console that was obviously a central command for the weapon and placed the bomb under it. He pushed the button and the dials began to count down. He then turned to the other men and said: "Now get the hell out of here!"   
  
As they all left the room, Tyr stopped and fired at the walls of the tunnel with his heavy gauss rifle. An avalanche of rocks and stones buried the door under it, so that no one could enter the room now and disable the bomb. Then he turned back to the group and yelled: "GO! We have 30 minutes to get to safety!" They all turned and began the run back to the Maru.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Dylan and his group had almost reached the cave where Trance was fighting with the spirit. There still Magog weren't as many as they anticipated and Dylan was still worried because of that. Dylan abruptly stopped and raised his hand to stop the others. A distant growling could be heard, a voice that sent him a shudder down his back and made goose bumps appear on his skin. It was, unmistakably, the sound of the Spirit in a battle. He turned to Andy: "How much time do we have?"   
  
"One hour, 50 minutes! We should hurry up, Dylan!" Andy's voice sounded worried and she grabbed Harper by the hand as if trying to protect him. Harper grinned because he felt flattered that she worried about him.   
  
"Then that's what we shall do!" answered Dylan and began running in the direction where the growling came from. The others followed without hesitation and in few minutes, they reached the cave where Trance was fighting her battle. They stopped at the bridge, not believing their eyes. Trance and the Spirit were on the flying island in the center of the cave and threw fireballs at each other. They were too far away to shoot at the Spirit so they instantly continued running across the bridge.  
  
*********  
  
"Incoming swarm ships!" Andromeda announced as they exited slipstream, followed by the Drago-Kazov fleet.   
  
"What about the PSP?" yelled Rommie.  
  
"Powering up! I told you it was a bad idea not to follow Dylan's orders!" answered Andromeda with a reproachful voice. "Damn! They didn't succeed" thought Rommie and tried to figure out what to do as next. She yelled: "Hail DelMonte and keep the channel open!" As she appeared, she said: "Fire at swarm ships general! We might have a bigger problem here! The PSP is powering up. Try to avoid it and take out as many swarm ships as possible!"   
  
DelMonte nodded and in the same moment all the ships began firing at the incoming swarm ships, taking almost all of them out. But Rommie was more worried about the PSP and her crew on the world ship. "Damn it Dylan! Come out of there! PLEASE!" Suddenly she felt bad about going against Dylan's orders. But, she wanted to drive as many Magog as possible from the world ship to give Dylan and the others a better chance of success.   
  
Suddenly, a bright explosion racked the world ship and Rommie could see that the towers of the PSP slowly broke down and finally vanished in the explosion. "THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!" Her scream revealed all her relief. But there was still one, the most important thing! DYLAN! He still had almost one hour to come out of the world ship and return to Andromeda. She cursed in her mind and prayed: "Please, dear, come out! Don't let me do the hardest thing! Please!"   
  
Then she concentrated on firing at the swarm ships and as Andromeda threw her a questioning look, she nodded: "Yes, I wanted to bring them off the world ship so that our people would have more chances to succeed!" Andromeda's face brightened up and she grinned: "Then we should take as many of them out as possible!"   
  
********  
  
As Dylan and his team approached Trance, the whole cave began to glow a bright golden light. They all stopped, even the Spirit stopped throwing his balls and looked surprised at this sudden light. At first they couldn't see anything, but then they slowly made out many humanoid forms, flying to the island from all directions. Everyone just stood frozen and watched as these creatures coming closer and closer, gleaming in gold, like some kind of angels. Trance raised her head and smile appeared on her face. She got help! She got help from her own species! They had come here to finish the battle that they had been fighting for millennia and to destroy the Spirit once and for all.  
  
As they all landed on the island, they formed a circle around the spirit and in next moment, before the  
  
Spirit could react, a bright light began to emanate from them, slowly forming a giant, bright white sphere above the Spirit. It was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes so as not to be blinded by it. The sphere grew and suddenly it lowered to the Spirit. It tried to escape, but was too late. The sphere devoured him and a last, fearful growl could be heard as it simply shrunk and vanished in front of the eyes of the spectators. And then there was nothing more. The Spirit was gone, the light died and Dylan slowly walked up to Trance: "Trance, would you mind explaining to me what I have just seen?"  
  
Trance smiled at him: "We just destroyed the Spirit of Abyss, that's what you've seen."   
  
Dylan turned to the other beings, who weren't gleaming anymore in golden light, but looked just like Trance and slowly approached Dylan them: "And who are they?"   
  
"My people!" exclaimed Trance happily.  
  
Suddenly Dylan remembered the time and said to Trance: "We must hurry up! In less than one hour, Rommie will fire two nova bombs at the sun. And with the spirit gone, we will all be doomed if we don't get out on time and tell her to wait with the launch. We must hurry!"   
  
Trance just nodded and they all turned to the tunnel, leading towards the Maru. Then Trance turned back to her people and smiled: "I guess you won't need the lift, will you?" A man stepped ahead the others and smiled back: "No, we won't. But we will wait for you outside the ship." With these words, they all began to glow again and floated away. Dylan had no time to be astonished and just shook his head. He'd have to talk to Trance about this later, when they were safe.   
  
They ran wildly through the tunnels and knocked out some more Magog on their way to Maru. But they managed it and found Tyr with his crew already there, waiting impatiently for them. "Come on, we must be going! Rommie will fire the bombs in less than three minutes!" Dylan just nodded and they entered the Maru as fast as they could. Beka didn't loose any time as she ran for the pilot chair and on her way there commanded the Maru to power up the engines. She jumped into the chair and started the ship.  
  
**********  
  
"Come on, Dylan, please! You have only two minutes left! Please!" Rommie wasn't aware that she was speaking aloud and also didn't see Rev's look. He looked at the miserable woman who stood in front of him compassionately and prayed to the Divine to make Dylan and the others succeed with their mission and get out of the world ship on time. He knew exactly what Rommie was going through at the moment and he somehow knew, she wouldn't want to live further, should she be forced to kill her beloved husband and her friends. Rommie stared at the screen and the clock, her nervousness growing with every second. Will she really have to kill her love and her friends? She didn't care any more about the swarm ships, which were successfully blocked by the Drago-Kazov ships, she saw only one: Dylan's face in front of her eyes, Dylan, holding her and promising her he'd always come back.   
  
"One minute! Should I activate the bombs?" Andromeda suddenly asked. Rommie shook her head: "No, wait another thirty seconds. Then do it!" Her voice was completely flat, lifeless and she wasn't able to think any more. Suddenly Andromeda's hologram flickered into existence: "I'm receiving a signal! It's the Maru!"   
  
Rommie couldn't believe her ears, but as Dylan's face appeared on the screen, she almost broke: "D... Dylan, are you OK?"   
  
Dylan smiled at her: "Yes, dearest, we're all OK, Trance too. She defeated the Spirit. Stop the count down for the bombs until we come home!"   
  
Rommie's face erupted in huge smile as she answered: "With greatest pleasure Dylan! Dylan... I lo.........."   
  
A sudden ray of red light broke off the world ship and hit Andromeda, cutting Rommie's words off.   
  
************  
  
Dylan smiled at Rommie's face as she answered: "With greatest pleasure Dylan! Dylan... I lo......."  
  
A sudden ray of red light broke off the world ship and hit Andromeda, cutting Rommie's words off. Dylan's face froze as he saw the ray of light hitting Andromeda, who disappeared in it. "WHAT'S THAT!" he yelled as he saw it. No one could spoke a word; they just stared at the ray. It lasted for perhaps three seconds, but to them, it seemed like eternity. When the ray finally disappeared, Dylan stood at the window of the Maru, gazed into space, not believing his eyes. Andromeda was gone! On the place where he just seconds before saw Andromeda and his beloved wife's face, there was nothing but darkness and emptiness, slowly creeping into his heart.  
  
TBC 


	40. Is This the End?

40 - Is This the End?  
  
"What did you just say?" DelMonte said when an officer told him the Andromeda had disappeared. He looked at the man like he was completely out of his mind, "Are you sure that the sensors are OK?"  
  
The man nodded and took a step backward to avoid DelMonte should he try to hit the one nearest him in his fury. But DelMonte reacted differently then the man had expected. He didn't explode, he didn't yell, he just simply sank into himself, grumbling and murmuring something that only he could understand. The man used the opportunity and vanished as quickly as he could.  
  
DelMonte was still grumbling over this news when a sudden thought seemed to send life back to his eyes. He straightened himself and looked around. "Call the Alpha!" he said, which sent the man at one of the consoles into a frenzy of activity to establish the link as quickly as he could. True, DelMonte didn't look quite like what someone would expect from a Nietzschean general, but he was feared amongst his soldiers like the devil himself. He was known to be completely merciless to the ones who didn't execute his commands quickly enough. There were rumors that he had with his own hands killed five man, who's only mistake had been to be too slow. So, everyone tried to anticipate his next command and execute it, if possible, within seconds of it being given. So he got his connection with the alpha very quickly and as he saw his Alpha's face on the screen, he straightened himself to full army height and spoke: "Something very strange just occurred. Andromeda Ascendant disappeared a few seconds ago and there are no signs of it. The majority of the crew is on the Eureka Maru, while Hunt's wife and the monk were on Andromeda when it vanished. I think that we should adapt our plan to these new circumstances."  
  
The Alpha looked a bit surprised for a moment and then nodded: "Sure, general, do what you think would be the best. You know that Andromeda is essential to our plans, so just simply adjust your actions to the new situation. I have full trust in you and am quite sure you will be successful. Especially because you know what happens to losers. Now, general, what about the world ship and the Magog? Are they destroyed or not?"  
  
"I'm afraid that we haven't had a lot of success in our efforts to destroy the world ship. We have destroyed many of their swarm ships, but the world ship itself is still there. The PSP is destroyed and as I have been informed from our crew, also the Spirit of Abyss is no more, so we just have to handle several trillion Magog and somehow try to destroy this monster. That was essentially the task that the Andromeda was trying to do, and when it disappeared, it hadn't fulfilled the mission. I think we still need Captain Hunt, at least for a while, until we deal with these fur beasts!" DelMonte wasn't sounding exactly enthusiastic. How could he, for the world ship was still there and swarm ships were swarming out of it like there were indefinite numbers of them inside. Slowly, but surely, the battle began to look lost for the Nietzschean fleet, especially with the Andromeda gone and, what seemed like, no possibility of destroying the world ship.  
  
The Alpha nodded again: "As I said general, do what you have to do. Our plan can still be achieved at a later time. You set your own priorities!" He nodded again and the screen went blank. DelMonte stood there still for a moment and then turned to the man at the console: "Hail Eureka Maru!"  
  
**********  
  
Dylan was still standing at the window, unable to speak; his eyes wide open in horror. The Andromeda was gone. Sensors showed no signs of her, no signs of battle, nothing. She just simply disappeared, along with Rev and Rommie. Dylan felt like someone had cut his heart in two. The pain was sharp. It spread throughout his body and almost paralyzed him. He just stared through the window, unresponsive to his surroundings, so he barely registered Beka's voice as she told him, her voice full of pain and sorrow: "Dylan, I'm so sorry! I just got the analysis of the debris field where Andromeda was. It's positive, there is originate material. I believe that she has been lost, Dylan. There is no sign of any launched escape pods, no sign of any life." She turned away again just to hide her tears, which began to well in her eyes.  
  
Harper stood with a wide-open mouth and squeezed Andy's hand firmly. He couldn't believe what had just happened and when he heard what Beka's said, he turned to Andy: "Andy, is there anything you can find out? Anything?"  
  
Andy shook her head. She was, for the first time in her existence, alone. There was no mainframe to contact, no older sister to talk to, no Rommie to help her. She was scared. She was scared to death of what the future might bring. She looked sadly into Harper's eyes and answered quietly: "No, Seamus, I can't detect anything. She.......... she's gone!" For the first time since she had woken up, she felt saline water began to wet her eyes and as she looked at Harper questioningly, he just hugged her and slowly caressed her hair: "I'm here for you Andy! You will never be alone, I promise!"  
  
Even Tyr was speechless this time. He simply stared out of the window and tried to picture how life would go on. And somehow he couldn't find any good possibilities. Each and every one involved Dylan being so depressed, that he was unable to fulfill his duties. Or could it be that he was wrong? Was Dylan able to accept this loss and go on?  
  
Trance felt tears trickled down her cheeks. She knew now that she had failed, again. She wasn't able to defeat the spirit and she wasn't able to protect Rommie. The spirit was obviously still alive and Rommie was obviously dead. In this moment she forgot that her people were waiting out there for her; she just went over to Dylan and tried to comfort him. She laid her hand gently on his and spoke softly: "I'm sorry Dylan. I have failed again. And this time I don't know if I can do anything to make things better."  
  
Dylan felt Trance's hand on his and looked at her. But his look wasn't the look of a friend; no, it was a look of a stranger, of a man who didn't know the person who had just addressed him. He lightly withdrew his hand and answered: "You said the spirit had been killed. I trusted you Trance and now Rommie, Andromeda, Rev Bem... they are all gone." He hung his eyes and felt tears began to flow down his cheeks. Everyone stood there silently for a second and then Dylan lifted his head and some kind of determination showed in his eyes: "No! I don't believe that it's over! It simply can't be over yet! She must be somewhere out there, I'm sure! All of them! And our quest is to find them. Does anyone object?" He looked at all present and when he saw that no one wanted to object to his decision, he nodded: "OK, we'll just drop our guests", and he motioned with his head to the Nietzscheans that were standing together a few steps away from them, "and then we shall start the search. The Nietzscheans can handle the world ship alone. Without our babies, we have no weapons that could seriously damage it. We will have to come back when we find Andromeda and finish our job. For now our first priority is finding her!"  
  
"With all due respect Dylan, I think that we should first try to destroy this monster, or at least do as much damage as possible to it! Otherwise the Magog will continue their attack. I don't believe they would just stop because the Spirit may be gone!" Beka argued and felt a bit disappointed that Dylan had put his personal interests above the interests of the universe. She wasn't really thrilled about the thought of fighting with this monster only in the Maru, but she felt that it would be the right thing to do.  
  
Dylan looked at the ground for a second and then raised his head to gaze into Beka's blue eyes. He didn't say anything for a second, just stared at her intensely. Beka felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't withdraw her eyes and returned Dylan's gaze. Then he sighed and said: "Beka Valentine, I know why you were appointed as my first officer! Thank you for reminding me of my responsibilities. I may not agree with them, but Dylan Hunt the High Guard officer does agree. You are absolutely right!" He wanted to say something else, as DelMonte's voice sounded from the speaker: "Captain Hunt, can you hear me?" Dylan turned to the screen and answered: "Yes, general, go on."  
  
"Captain Hunt, as we see, your vessel is gone. Do you have any idea what to do next? I'm afraid we cannot stand against these Magog much longer. We have already lost one quarter of our fleet in this battle, but they keep on coming, just like rats. And what about the world ship? Our weapons cannot achieve anything against it."  
  
Dylan thought for a moment and then answered: "There may be one way to destroy the world ship. I believe, that the Spirit of Abyss is no longer on it. Now, if it's dead or alive, that's for the future to answer, but the world ship might be defenseless without it. You say that you have no weapons that could harm it. I don't completely agree with you. There is one possibility. Do you have maximum charge on board?"  
  
DelMonte looked puzzled and asked: "How do you know about that? It was supposed to be secret! But, nevertheless, yes, we do have that weapon on board, but it cannot affect this monster. It can destroy a planet, but not something like this!"  
  
Dylan smiled bitterly: "Wrong, general! Use your mind and think! If we could somehow separate one of these planets from the others and send it into the artificial sun, what do you think would happen? As our analysis shoved the first time around, there is an unusually high percentage of carbon in these planets. And what do you get when you send a large amount of carbon into a sun?" he looked at DelMonte sadly, but with a bit of irony in his eyes.  
  
DelMonte gasped and straightened himself: "Well, if my memory serves me well, you get a nova! But, how do you intend to detach one of these planets?"  
  
"Using your weapon. Not on the planet itself, but on it's connections with the others. We just have to find the right one and make sure that no swarm ships endanger the ship that is carry out the mission." Dylan wanted to speak further but he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Trance standing beside him. She whispered: "Dylan, I need to talk to you. NOW!" Dylan nodded and turned back to DelMonte: "I have something very important to take care of here. I'll call you back immediately."  
  
As DelMonte's face disappeared, he turned to Trance and asked: "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Trance hesitated a bit and answered in a low voice: "My people."  
  
"What about your people?" Dylan couldn't make any sense out of these two words. Sure, he knew that Trance's people had been on the world ship, but what did this have to do with the present situation? He just looked at her, not understanding what she was up to.  
  
"They are out there and are waiting for us. I just contacted them and they agreed to help us in defeating the world ship. They will take care of the swarm ships while DelMonte and we attack the world ship", explained Trance and looked expectantly into Dylan's eyes.  
  
Dylan didn't loose any time, he just nodded to Trance and turned back to the screen. He ordered the Maru to establish the connection with DelMonte and when he saw his face appearing on the screen, he said: "General, we've got help. There are some friends out there who will take care of the swarm ships while we will try to do what I said. Prepare for action immediately. We will follow you."  
  
DelMonte nodded and answered: "I don't know what friends you might have out there, because we are not detecting any ships around us. But they better be damn good, because if they are not, we won't get out alive."  
  
"As if it would mean anything to me to get out alive", murmured Dylan as he heard DelMonte's words. Although his mind was working perfectly now, he still constantly carried a picture of his probably dead wife in the background. "OK, then let's do it!" He turned to Trance: "I just hope your people will appear on time!"  
  
"They are already here! See?" answered Trance and pointed out of window. Suddenly, all around them the universe began to boil and numerous ships appeared out of nowhere and immediately turned to the swarm ships of Magog. They fired bright green rays and within seconds the first wave of swarm ships had vanished in explosions. Suddenly the screen lit up and a man, looking much like Trance, but with light violet skin appeared: "Captain Hunt, my name is Xzander and I, in your terms, am commander of this fleet. I am very pleased to meet you, although the circumstances are more than bad. We'll take care of the swarm ships and you do what you're up to. After we finish the battle, we will have to have a talk."  
  
Dylan looked surprised at the man and answered: "I must say that I'm glad to meet you too. But as you said, first of all we have to finish the battle. Afterwards I would very much appreciate talking to you and if possible, your help in searching for my wife."  
  
Xzander's face smirked: "I'm not sure if we can be of any assistance in the search for someone who's dead. But... we shouldn't loose any more time." The screen went blank as Dylan wanted to answer and he just turned to Trance, who shook her head sadly and turned away.  
  
"Dylan, DelMonte is heading for one of the planets!" announced Beka and sharply turned the Maru to follow him.  
  
"Damn! We haven't even made out which planet he should attack!" cursed Dylan and required connection with DelMonte. "General! We have to find out which planet would be most suitable for our purpose first! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
DelMonte answered grimly: "I think we should go and not talk! You have two minutes to find out which planet I should attack!"  
  
Dylan turned to Andy, who was still holding Harper and felt a sting in his heart again, being reminded of Rommie. "Andy, check out the constellation of the planets and tell me which one and from which side we should attack to reach our goals!"  
  
Andy nodded and went to the window. She took a look at the world ship and then closed her eyes. She remained silent for a minute and just as Dylan wanted to hurry her up, she opened them again and pointed to one of the planets: "This one! First we must destroy its link with the planet on its right side and then on the left. Then we should let another bomb detonate approximately 20,000 miles above its surface, in the line with the planet and the sun. This detonation will then send the planet into the sun and cause the nova." She retreated back to Harper who looked at her admiringly.  
  
Dylan took a look at the world ship and then nodded. "Good job, Andy! Thank you! Maru, produce a holographic model of the world ship!" He established a connection with DelMonte again and after general's face appeared on the screen he said: "General, we will attack this planet!" On holographic model of the world ship he pointed at one of the planets. "First you have to destroy its connection with this planet and then with this one. Finally, you will position yourself exactly in the line of the sun and the planet and let a bomb detonate 20,000 miles above its surface. We will do our best to cover your back."  
  
DelMonte looked a bit skeptical, but nodded: "OK, if you say so. DelMonte out!" Dylan sighed: "Rommie, I'm doing this for you!" He could see DelMonte's ship turn toward the chosen planet and looked at Beka. He didn't have to say anything, because she just nodded and followed DelMonte's ship.  
  
After DelMonte neared the chosen planet, Dylan saw a projectile leave his ship and hit the connection of the planet with its right neighbor. The connection vanished in a bright explosion and after the light died, he saw that the explosion had totally cut off the connection. Now the planet was connected only with its left neighbor. And in the next second, that connection was also destroyed. Even before he could react, a third bomb left the Nietzschean ship and exploded above the surface of the planet. Nothing happened for a moment, but then he saw the planet slowly begin to move towards the sun. The gravity of the sun would do the rest of the work. Now it was time to run! He hailed DelMonte: "Command all your ships into slipstream! We must leave here as fast as we can!"  
  
DelMonte just nodded and gave a command to his fleet to abandon the battle and head for the nearest slipstream point. As they were nearing the point from where the slipstream portal could be opened, Dylan turned to Andy: "How long until we have a nova?"  
  
Andy shook her head: "I can't make any precise calculations. I think it should happen in about 35 seconds."  
  
"And how long till we can slipstream?" turned Dylan to Beka, who was squeezing her commands and trying to get more out of Maru's engines as they were capable to give. "Damn, about 20 seconds! But there are many ships, so we'll have to slow down a bit. Perhaps 30-35 seconds!"  
  
"This is going to be very close!" Murmured Dylan and looked through the window. He looked at the emptiness out there, which had just swallowed his wife, his ship and his good friend. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"10 seconds to slipstream!" announced Beka and looked very worried. Suddenly she asked: "What about Trance's people?"  
  
"Don't worry about them", answered Trance. "They can take care of themselves!"  
  
"4 seconds!" Dylan looked at the screen, showing the world ship and saw planet dive into the sun. Suddenly a gigantic explosion could be seen and just as he wanted to warn Beka, she yelled: "Slipstream!" Maru disappeared into the slipstream and the last thing that Dylan could see on the monitor was a giant nova, swallowing the world ship and racing after them. But they had just escaped the destiny of the world ship, which was the same as that of the Andromeda. Now it was impossible to search for her. The Nova swallowed everything what was left of her.  
  
********  
  
Two months later on the planet Graubunden..........  
  
"Dylan, you know perfectly well that you have to eat something!" Beka's voice was impatient as she argued with Dylan over the meal. She hated to play a baby-sitter for this man! What the hell had happened to once so proud Captain Dylan Hunt of the High Guard? He was pale; he had lost at least 30 pounds and looked 10 years older then he had just two months ago. His hair hung uncombed from his head and he obviously didn't take care of his clothes, for they were worn out. Unshaved, with dead eyes, he sat at the table at the small lake and stared into nothing. He slowly turned to Beka and answered quietly: "I'm not hungry Beka!"  
  
"Damn, Dylan, when did you last eat? Yesterday? Or was it even the day before yesterday? How do you think you are going live if you decline everything I give you to eat?" Beka was getting really angry with him, although she could understand him somehow. She sat down beside him and laid her hand on his. "I know that you are in pain, Dylan! But it's been two months! There is no way she could still be alive! You'll have to accept this fact and go on! What about your mission to restore the Commonwealth? What about your dreams? And what about us, your friends? Do you think that we don't feel the loss? We do!"  
  
Dylan turned his sad eyes to her and felt how his hand trembled. "Beka, I have nothing to live for any more. I lost my wife, I lost my unborn child, I lost my ship... I lost everything. And most of all... I lost hope!" He turned to gaze at the lake again and went silent.  
  
Beka sighed and looked at the lake too. Her memory flew two months back, after they have destroyed the world ship. Trance's people never showed up again, they simply disappeared like Trance used to do. But she stayed with them. Sad, but she was here. And she wasn't of much help to the others. She sank into despair like Dylan, just not so obvious and so deep. She still did some things, but she wasn't able to comfort Dylan any more.  
  
After the world ship has been destroyed, the Drago-Kazov didn't attack them as they all expected. For some strange reason, they even suggested they to settle down on this planet, which was until then very scarcely inhabited. It contained just a few dispersed settlements with mostly a human population. They helped them to find a place that they could stay, at least for a while, until Dylan could get over loss of Rommie and Andromeda. At least that was what they were hoping for. But it turned out bad. Very bad. After the search for Rommie resulted in ever new disappointments, Dylan was sinking deeper into depression every day, just sitting here at the lakeshore, staring into nothing. He seemed to drift away slowly, loosing his will to live day by day a bit more. His only relieve were the nights, when he could close his tired eyes and be with his Rommie again. Sometimes he pulled a picture from his pocket, a picture taken at the wedding, which showed Rommie and him, happy and in love. He would sit and stare at the picture for hours, not saying a word. Yes, he was only a shadow of the man he used to be, someone just waiting for the day to pass, for the week to be over, for his life to come to its end. They all tried to help him, but nothing worked out. Slowly Tyr began to feel uncomfortable and he was more and more often away, following his own agenda. No one knew where he was and right now it was the same. He vanished and didn't leave any note of where he was going, or when he might come back. Harper somehow managed to adapt himself to the life on the planet and helped the settlers in the nearby village with their machines. Andy, who had become like his second shadow, always accompanied him. She followed him everywhere and Beka just couldn't figure out if she was trying to protect him or was she just longing to be close to him or be protected by him. Trance took care of the plants around the house and that was the most of what she did. She was always here, but mentally absent all the time. Like Dylan.  
  
Beka sighed again and looked at Dylan. In the meantime he had pulled out the picture and was staring at it. His thumb gently caressed Rommie's face and a single tear left his eye to travel down his cheek. Beka felt sorry for him, but she had no idea what she could do more to help him. She lost her hope too, but would never admit it to Dylan. Suddenly she noticed something in the sky. Something unusual, like there were ships approaching. She jumped up and dragged Dylan after her. He didn't fight her, just looked at her questioningly. Beka simply pointed into the sky without saying a word. Dylan looked up and suddenly life returned to his eyes and he froze. "Do you think the same as I do?" He turned to Beka and awaited her answer.  
  
"I think that this is quite a large fleet, coming down. And I have a bad feeling! A VERY bad feeling!"  
  
Suddenly Tyr came running from the house: "Get out of here immediately! These are Drago-Kazov ships and they are attacking the village and us! We must run!"  
  
Beka looked astonished at him: "How the hell do you know that? And where have you been?"  
  
"That is completely unimportant right now! GO!" Tyr didn't want to give any other explanations and simply dragged Beka and Dylan towards the house.  
  
Suddenly Beka shook off his hand: "Where are Harper, Trance and Andy?"  
  
"They are already on their way to safety! Come on, we must hurry!" yelled Tyr. But his last words were lost in a detonation of a bomb, which exploded on the other side of the lake. "Lucky us that they are aiming so bad! But they won't miss us the next time! GO!"  
  
TBC 


	41. The Attack

41 - The Attack  
  
As if the attackers would want to underline Tyr's last words, the next bomb detonated quite near and sent them to the ground. But no one was hurt, so they quickly got up and ran to the nearby forest to hide themselves. As they reached the first trees, Dylan suddenly stopped and looked at Tyr a bit angry: "Tyr, would you mind telling me, how you know who is up there trying to erase us? How did you get the information that it is the Drago-Kazov fleet?"  
  
Tyr looked at him annoyed and shook his head: "It isn't that important how I got this information, more important is that we make it to safety. But if you insist: a former informant of mine told me that this attack is being prepared. So I returned here as soon as I could to warn you."  
  
Beka and Dylan still looked a bit irritated but accepted this explanation, at least for the time being. "And where are you leading us?" Beka couldn't keep her mouth shut and her voice revealed her inner turmoil.  
  
"There is a cave not far away from here. It leads deep into the mountain so I guess we should be in relative safety there. All the others are already there so we should hurry up. They will undoubtedly begin to scan the surface also with thermo searching device and we won't be able to hide ourselves once spotted." Tyr turned towards the nearby mountain and pointed into its direction. "We have about five minutes to get there - if we hurry up!"  
  
Neither Dylan nor Beka seemed to oppose this suggestion so they all started to run in the pointed direction. Dylan was suddenly all-alive but he felt, that he was completely out of shape. No wonder, after such stress he's been through in the last weeks, not eating enough, just sitting and waiting for the future to come. He soon got short of breath and had to stop for a second.  
  
"Come on, Dylan, now is really a bad time to make a rest!" yelled Beka and stopped too, just to grab Dylan's hand and drag him along.  
  
"Sure, as if I wouldn't know that! It's just........ I really lost my strength and am by far not the man I used to be!" commented Dylan angry. He wasn't angry with Beka or Tyr, no, he was angry with himself for being in such a bad shape. He started to run again and cursed himself that he should never again allow himself to be the weakest link. Although he felt how tiredness came over him, he clenched his teeth not to fall behind and continued running.  
  
After some minutes they reached the entrance to the cave and as they entered it, all stopped for a second to catch some air. "I fear that we might be hiding ourselves into a trap!" remarked Dylan dryly as he looked around and saw that the entrance to the cave was quite exposed and would be very difficult to defend, should the Dragans find them. "Is there any other way out?"  
  
"Not that I'd know about it", answered Tyr and added: "But it's our only chance to survive this attack. After they send their ground troops, we should be able to fight them in the cave. I do have some ideas how to make it. And I believe that you will also not just sit and watch them coming over us without even trying to defend ourselves."  
  
"You bet!" answered Dylan sharply and continued into the cave. They followed the twisted tunnel, illuminated now only by the flashlight which Tyr brought along and in few minutes they reached a cave, where Dylan saw his crew and the villagers, hiding themselves from the attack. As he took a look at the people in there, he sighed. They were indeed no warriors, just a bunch of frightened farmers, trying to hide from the fierce enemy. "We won't get much help from them", he murmured to himself, but Tyr was standing close to him and heard his words.  
  
"Correct! If we want to survive, we will have to depend on us alone."  
  
Beka didn't say a word up till now, but at this moment she looked at Dylan with some kind of satisfaction in her eyes. Finally something managed to wake him up. He was far from being the old Dylan, in physical sense, but his mind seemed to be vivid again and to work normally. Obviously, this attack achieved what she was desperately trying for the last two months and failed consequently. It felt really good to have him back again.  
  
Dylan stepped to Andy and Harper who were standing in the far corner of the cave. He didn't miss their questioning looks and as they noticed that his eyes were vivid again, Andy smiled: "Dylan, it's really good to see you back with us again!" Harper nodded with a grin and kept silent.  
  
"Don't fool yourself that I'm completely back", answered Dylan quietly. "A part of me is dead and will never return. It's gone forever, vanished in the haze of nova back there at the world ship. But I am here and I'll do my best to protect us from the Nietzscheans." He turned to Trance, who stood quietly beside Harper. "How are you doing Trance?"  
  
She turned to face him and sighed: "I don't know. I still can't forget that I failed in protecting Rommie and that she is probably dead. And I still don't know if the Spirit is dead or not. However, I can't feel his presence any more since that horror as Andromeda disappeared."  
  
"I didn't mean that! Are you with us now?" insisted Dylan, acting the way he used to act before these horrible events took place. Every mention of Rommie set his heart at pain, but now it wasn't time to think about it. Now it was time to try to save themselves and the innocent villagers who were all looking at them with great expectation in their eyes. They knew all too well, that their faith was in the hands of the former Andromeda crew.  
  
Trance nodded hesitantly and answered: "I guess I am. Although I still can't see any perfect future, I have a feeling, that this is the turning point in our way. If we succeed now, we still might be able to find that perfect possible future. Maybe there is still hope Rommie and Rev could be alive. It's just....... so unclear, I can't see anything clearly now."  
  
"Trance, I would appreciate if you'd stop mentioning Rommie in every sentence and waking up hollow hopes!" answered Dylan sharply. Beka looked at him curiously. Now he was acting like she wanted him to! "We should think how to protect ourselves in here! We must send someone to the entrance to keep an eye on the surroundings. In case the Dragans should employ thermal searching device, that one could easily be spotted. The only one to escape it is Andy. So, Andy, you should go and do the watch!" commanded Dylan and Andy nodded silently. She turned to walk to the entrance of the cave, as Harper grabbed her hand: "Hey, Boss, don't you think that it might be dangerous there? Why should Andy be the one to risk it?"  
  
"Because she can't be tracked as an android! Believe me Harper she will be perfectly fine! She can take care of herself, what can't be said about some of us." sighed Dylan and nodded to Andy. She checked her force lance and nodded again before turning to Harper: "You'll see I'll be perfectly OK. Dylan is right. Only I can be there and remain unnoticed."  
  
Unwillingly, Harper let her hand go and sighed: "But you should really take care of yourself, understood? I don't want to loose you too!"  
  
"You won't! I'll be back Harper!" smiled Andy warmly at him. She hesitated a bit, but then bowed to him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared in the tunnel, leading to the entrance. Harper raised his hand in surprise and touched the cheek on the spot where Andy's lips touched it. Confusion was clearly visible in his eyes and he missed the approving grinning which Beka and Dylan directed at him.  
  
"Now, the rest of us should find out the way to defend this cave", said Dylan and began to walk around the cave. He saw some tunnels leading deeper into the system and stopped to look at the villagers. "Does anyone of you know this system?"  
  
An elderly man stepped in the front and nodded: "Yes, I have been into these caves a few times before. These tunnels all end within 200 yards from here."  
  
"Good! Then, you and your people should hide yourselves into the tunnels. We will take care of this cave. Has anyone of you fought before?" Dylan looked questioningly at the people and got no direct answer. Just shooking heads and frightened looks. He sighed: "All right then. You hide yourselves in the tunnels!"  
  
Slowly, one by one, the villagers disappeared into the tunnels and as they were left alone, Tyr turned to Dylan: "Do you really think we can protect them? There are so many of them and they have absolutely no experience in fight whatsoever. They will be overrun by the Dragans should they manage it up to here."  
  
"Should they manage it! You put it correctly. Our task is to prevent that from happening. As soon as Andy informs us that the Dragans are coming, we will move to the entrance and defend it. It won't be easy, but there is still hope we could hold our position. Too bad that we don't have any friends to come and help us." Dylan looked lost in his thoughts. The situation was getting really perplexed and he couldn't find a way out of it. He sighed: "Well, at least we will try to do our best. And if we loose...... we'll go down fighting rather than running. Should we be condemned to die here, we will at least die as upright people!"  
  
"Well, I have really no intentions to die now", commented Tyr grimly. "I have in mind to stay alive for a long, long time."  
  
"That's the attitude I expected from you", answered Dylan grinning. "The same goes for me too. And I believe for all the others too. Am I right?" He looked at Beka, Harper and Trance and saw that they all agreed with him. Suddenly his implanted comm link came to life: "Dylan, the Dragans are approaching." Andy's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Well, the game is about to start. Let's go out there and make the hell hot for these bastards!" said Dylan to the others and turned towards the tunnel, through which they came just few minutes before.  
  
********  
  
Few days before on the home planet of the Dragans.......  
  
"So, you think that we should act now?" asked Alpha DelMonte.  
  
"Yes! Two months have passed and Hunt couldn't find his ship, neither could we find any trace of it. I think it has definitely been lost and we should forget about it. He had had enough time to find it. Now is the time to fulfill the second part of our plan. To get Captain Hunt and erase him once for all!" DelMonte's voice was hard as he spoke and his eyes revealed that he already made this decision before.  
  
Alpha made few steps towards DelMonte with his hands crossed behind his back: "It's a pity! I really hoped to get that ship. It would be a perfect trophy for us, showing the universe, who is the real master. But with it gone....... OK, so let it be. You should go after Hunt and bring him here. I don't care if you bring him dead or alive, just do it!"  
  
DelMonte grinned and bowed a bit: "It shall be as you say, Alpha! I will bring him here, preferably dead. He's still a very dangerous opponent and I wouldn't want to risk capturing him. He might find a way to escape during the transport or later, so it would be the best solution to kill him right after we find him. What about the rest of the crew?"  
  
"Erase them! No, wait a minute! You should bring that traitor, Anasazi, alive! I have some new devices and would like to test them on him. The rest of the crew is unimportant and they should be nothing more than a little annoyance to you in dealing with them. Perhaps you should also bring that avatar along. It might prove useful to our scientists."  
  
"I believe it shouldn't be much of a trouble to knock it out with some energetic missile. Luck for us that the androids are very vulnerable to this kind of weapons!" grinned DelMonte wickedly and added: "Do you have any other commands, or may I start the mission at once?"  
  
"No, no other commands. Go and do your job. You know that your success will be very well appreciated." Alpha grinned DelMonte and said after a short pause: "As well as your failure could have some very annoying consequences!"  
  
"I won't fail! You can be sure I'll do my job perfectly!" DelMonte bowed again and turned to left the room. As he already began to walk, alpha's voice stopped him: "One more thing! Have you found out the connection between Hunt's wife and Andromeda?"  
  
DelMonte stopped and turned again to face his alpha: "No, I haven't. But it's not important any more, since she is gone."  
  
Alpha nodded and showed DelMonte with the hand he should be leaving. DelMonte followed his instruction and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Dylan and his crew took their positions at the entrance to the cave and awaited the attack of the Dragans. They knew they have been spotted and that it was only a matter of time before the Dragans would appear. Everyone felt nervous, except Andy who seemed the calmness itself. But in fact she also felt some kind of tension, just couldn't explain it to herself.  
  
Only the singing of the birds in the treetops disturbed the silence and the tension grew with every passed second. Suddenly Andy, who was standing beside Dylan, turned to him and whispered: "They are here!"  
  
Dylan just nodded and tried to penetrate the forest to see, where the Dragans might be hiding themselves. He still couldn't see or hear anything, but he knew very well that Andy was right and trusted her completely.   
  
Suddenly a shot from a gauss gun broke from underneath the trees and hit the entrance of the cave, not hurting anyone. "Fire at will, as soon as you get a clear shot!" commanded Dylan and ducked beneath the rock at the entrance. Awesome silence cowered the area for a second and then the hell broke loose. Firing from under the trees began, although the shots didn't hurt anyone yet. They all began to fire at the spots where they assumed the enemy. It didn't take too long until a cry from the other side revealed that someone had hit the target. Now the Dragans had to show themselves in order to reach the entrance to the cave and it gave the defenders some clear shots too. In midst of this firing some of the attackers went to the ground, obviously hit deadly by the defenders and their advance stopped for a bit. They ceased fire and Harper grinned: "We did show them, didn't we?"  
  
"It's just a pause to rearrange themselves. They will be coming back and they will be more careful than before!" answered Tyr grimly and tried to find out if any of the enemies could be seen. "We are still very far from winning! Bear that in your engineer mind, Harper!"  
  
Like the Dragans would have heard him, the firing began again. "Damn Ubers!" cursed Beka while firing wildly at the assumed positions under the bushes and trees. The fire barrage of the Dragans became so intensive, that Dylan and the others didn't even get a chance to fire back; they just randomly fired into general direction of the enemy, hiding themselves behind the rocks at the entrance of the cave.  
  
Suddenly the shots began to concentrate themselves on the entrance to the cave, causing stones and rock to fall down. "Damn, they are trying to destroy the entrance!" yelled Dylan and pulled back to the cave. "We must retreat! If we stay here, we'll get buried under the avalanche or be cut off from our hiding place. Retreat!"  
  
"Isn't that good?" asked Harper with irritated voice. "If they burry the entrance, they won't be able to come in too!"  
  
"Don't count on that! They will be perfectly able to remove the debris and enter the cave after they've killed us all! Our only chance is to retreat and fight them inside the cave! RETREAT!" yelled Dylan and dragged Harper by his hand. Beka, Trance and Tyr followed his example, while Andy remained at the entrance. "ANDY! Come along! You can't stay here!" yelled Dylan at her.  
  
But Andy just yelled back: "GO! I'll cover your retreat for as long as I can! JUST GO!"  
  
Dylan didn't argue any more, he let the others pass him and as they all vanished into the cave he turned back to Andy: "Come now! They are all inside! Come inside!"  
  
Andy nodded and turned to follow him as a blue ray hit her. She stopped in the middle of the step and fell to the ground. "ANDY!" yelled Dylan and rushed to her, forgetting the danger he found himself in. He grabbed her limp body and carried her into the cave. But just before disappearing into the darkness, he felt how a shot hit him in the right shoulder. He felt a sharp pain and stumbled over. But somehow he managed to stay on his feet and hurried after the others just as the rocks buried the entrance to the cave.  
  
With sharp pain in his shoulder he tried to remain upright and carried the lifeless body of Andy into the cave. As he reached the cave, he saw the others waiting for him: "Harper! Andy has been hit! See if you can do anything to help her!" he stumbled again and almost fell as Tyr grabbed him and held him on his feet. He laid Andy on the floor and saw Harper horrified face, as he rushed to the avatar. His consciousness began to leave him and if it weren't for Tyr, he'd be falling right beside Andy too. He saw Trance's concerned face as she came up to him: "You have been hit Dylan! Let me take care of you!"  
  
"It's not so bad! I'll live!" He wasn't really sure about that, but he clenched his teeth to sound at least halfway normal. But the pain was getting stronger and he had to sit down. Trance hurried up to him and took a look at his wound: "You're right! This wound won't kill you. But it will hurt a lot!"  
  
"Great! Just great!" exclaimed Tyr furiously. "The avatar has been neutralized and Dylan is wounded! What more can possibly go wrong?"  
  
"Shut up, Tyr! We have to see if we can patch these two together and not complain!" hissed Beka as her answer and turned to Trance: "Will he be able to fight?" she motioned towards Dylan.  
  
Trance nodded: "I guess yes. Knowing his stubbornness he could really make it!"  
  
Meanwhile Harper scanned Andy and sighed in relief: "She's OK! She's been hit by an energetic bolt and should be up in a minute or two. They didn't hit her right and the damage is minimal! Thanks God!"  
  
"Well, at least one good news!" sighed Beka and sat down. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"What? We sit here and wait for them to come and kill them all! Simple!" commented Tyr ironically.  
  
"Not quite so!" answered Dylan with still clenched teeth. He tried to overwhelm the pain and was doing a little better than before. At least he wasn't threatened by the unconsciousness again. "We should hide ourselves into the tunnels and as the Dragans enter the cave, we shoot them."  
  
"This plan sucks!" Beka wasn't satisfied with such solution and she looked annoyed.  
  
"Do you have any better idea?" replied Dylan and looked at her.  
  
"No!" answered Beka angry, because she really had no better idea how to handle the Dragans. She sighed: "OK, then let's do it! Dylan, will you really be able to fight?"  
  
"I will have to be! There's no other possibility", grinned Dylan bitterly and tried to stand up. At first he had his troubles with that but got to his feet eventually. His shoulder still hurt like hell, but he was at least able to stand without help. He pointed to the tunnel, leading from the cave: "Everyone should select one and get in there. I guess we don't have much time left." The distant sound of rolling rocks underlined his words. Suddenly Andy began to tremble and in the next moment she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion: "What..... happened?"  
  
"You've been knocked out by some energetic bolt", smiled Harper relieved and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you are back with us!"  
  
Andy smiled shyly and answered in a low voice: "So....... you were worried about me? As far as I can detect, nothing's wrong with me." She loosened herself from Harper's embrace and stood up. While looking at Dylan she asked: "Sorry, Dylan, have I missed something? Hey, you're wounded?" A sudden concern appeared oh her face as she saw Dylan's wound.  
  
"I'll live!" answered Dylan smiling and explained her his plan. She just nodded and went for one of the tunnels, as did also everyone else. After few seconds the cave seemed deserted and only quiet sounds of them, seeking for a suitable cover revealed that it wasn't so empty as it seemed to be. They just waited there in silence for the Dragans to come. And they didn't have to wait for long. Very soon the sound of nearing people filled the cave and everyone felt how tension grew from moment to moment.  
  
As the Dragans entered the cave, they stopped and looked around. "Damn! They must be somewhere here! Go look for them, but be careful and use all the cover you can", muttered a tall Nietzschean, obviously the leader of the pack. But before they could follow his instructions the salve of shots echoed from the tunnels and three Nietscheans fell dead to the ground. "Take cover now!" yelled the leader and tried to find a suitable place to hide. Before he could hide, he got shot and joined his fallen warriors on the floor. The rest of the pack managed to find some rocks to hide from the fire and began to shoot back randomly, in general direction where they assumed the enemy.  
  
For few seconds the gunfire filled the air, without any side getting the winning hand. But Nietzscheans soon got help from their comrades who began to pour from the tunnel. Soon they could manage to near some of the tunnels in which Dylan and his friends were hiding. A group of Nietzscheans managed to penetrate one of the tunnels, disregarding their losses and soon the angry cry from within the tunnel revealed that they captured someone. As he heard that cry, Dylan felt how blood froze in his veins. It was unmistakably Beka's voice. They obviously somehow managed to capture her. The confirmation of his fears followed immediately as the Dragans dragged Beka from the tunnel into the cave. "Stop firing! We have your friend here! Stop firing or I will kill her immediately!" cried a man who held his gun pointed to Beka's head.  
  
"Cease fire!" echoed Dylan's command from one of the tunnels and everyone obeyed him. An awesome silence fell and the Dragan grinned: "That's better! Now, show yourselves and come out with your hands up! Or she dies!"  
  
After few seconds Dylan emerged from his tunnel with his hands held high: "Don't harm her! We give up!"  
  
"Damn Dylan! We can't just give up like that!" cried Beka angry and Tyr's voice echoed from his tunnel: "She's right Dylan! You're making the biggest mistake!" He was undoubtedly furious.  
  
"No, we cannot let her die just like that! You should all come out!" answered Dylan firm and stepped in the middle of the cave. After few second also Harper and Trance appeared, followed by Andy and finally also Tyr. "Well, well, well! Look whom do we have here! Famous Captain Dylan Hunt and his crew! Too bad you don't have your ship to help you now!" grinned the Nietzschean. Then he motioned with his gun to a place near the entrance to the cave: "Everyone get in there!" They all obeyed, for their chances were now really bad. At least 20 Nietzscheans pointed at them with their guns and there was no possibility for them to escape.  
  
After they all gathered where the Nietzschean commanded, he pushed Beka in their direction: "Now you can join your friends!" Beka grumbled something but obeyed and walked up to the others. As she reached them she looked at Dylan annoyed: "Damn, why did you have to do this Dylan? We could have defeated them!"  
  
Dylan smiled bitterly: "I'm not going to loose another important person nor any more of my crew because of my foolish pride. It's better so. We might still have a chance to get out alive this way."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about this!" echoed a familiar voice from the entrance to the cave. Dylan turned to see the speaker and wasn't really surprised to see DelMonte entering the cave.  
  
"Why is it that I'm not surprised to meet you here?"  
  
"Well, let's see why. Because you expected something like this?" answered DelMonte grinning and went over to Dylan. He stopped just few inches before him and looked at him with unhidden satisfaction in his eyes. "At last I have you where I always wanted to have you, Captain! Oh, by the way: my regrets for the loss of your wife!" His voice sounded not a bit sincere as he spoke and Dylan had to clench his fists not to hit him. But he decided not to answer to this provocation and remained silent. Only his eyes revealed how he felt as he glared with unhidden hate into DelMonte's face.  
  
DelMonte crossed his arms behind his back and paced a bit to and fro. Then he stopped in front of Dylan again and sighed, looking into his cold blue eyes: "And what am I supposed to do with you? I guess the best way would be to kill you right away and collect the bounty, which, just for your information, hasn't been revoked. Or, on the other hand, I could bring you alive to our alpha. Hmmm, really a tough decision to make!" He playfully reached for his gun, draw it and looked at it thoughtfully. After few seconds, he raised his look again to meet Dylan's gaze and grinned: "Well, I believe the safest way to finish this once and for all is to kill you right away!" He raised his hand, holding the gun and pointed it to Dylan's head. "Do you have anything left to say, before you join your ancestors, Captain Hunt?" His eyes sparkled wickedly.  
  
"Go to hell!" pressed Dylan through clenched teeth. Somehow he wasn't afraid of this man standing in front of him and pointing his gun to his head. Now he could join his wife in the eternity and all this suffering could end quickly. He saw how DelMonte's finger slowly began to pull the trigger of his gun.  
  
TBC 


	42. Deus ex machina

Dear friends! Good news..... and bad news.....  
  
Good one: next chapter is up!  
  
Bad one: there won't be any new chapters for approximately one month. From Friday I'm on vacation and in the second half of august there's one long business trip awaiting me. I fear that the next chapter won't be finished until the end of august.  
  
42 - Deus ex machina  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sudden words echoed from the entrance to the cave. Everybody turned in surprise to see who the intruder was. DelMonte's hand fell and he turned to see a man with light violet skin, bearing unmistakable resemblance to Trance Gemini. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Xzander!" whispered Dylan shocked as he saw who just entered the cave.  
  
Xzander smiled at Dylan: "Correct, Captain Hunt! I hope I didn't miss anything?"  
  
DelMonte regained his self-control and yelled at his men: "KILL HIM!"  
  
"I don't think so!" answered Xzander calmly and suddenly bright light broke off from him and filled the cave. Every Nietzschean, including DelMonte fell to the ground, just Dylan and his crew remained on their feet, gazing unbelievably at Xzander who smiled mildly at the lying Nietzscheans: "Who doesn't want to obey, must feel the wrath!" Then he turned to Dylan and bowed slightly: "I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner. But I had very important things to do before I was able to come here. But, as I see, I managed it on time. Now, if you would please follow me?" He turned to left the cave as Dylan stopped him: "Wait a minute, Xzander! There are also the peasants hiding in the tunnels. We have to bring them out too!"  
  
"Sure, they are free to leave whenever they chose to. The Nietzscheans will have a lot to think about when they wake up."  
  
"You mean...... they're not dead?" asked Beka stunned and looked at the alien. Somehow she wasn't exactly satisfied with the fact that the Nietzscheans were still alive.  
  
"No. They are just disabled for some hours. But before they wake up, they'll all be on their ships, flying to nowhere. My people will take care of that. Now, if you would please follow me....." He turned back to the exit and left. Dylan and his companions had no other choice as to follow him. Before they left the cave, Tyr saw how the villagers slowly began to emerge from their hideouts and hesitantly followed them.  
  
Dylan wasn't quite sure should he be happy, grateful or angry with Xzander. Suddenly the memories of the fight with the Magog world ship came vivid again. But Xzander showed no intentions to talk, so he could only follow him and hope he'd get his answers once outside the cave.  
  
After they stepped out of the cave, they could see that Xzander's people were standing there and watching them curiously. Trance's lips curved into a small smile and she nodded to them. Once outside the cave, Xzander stopped and turned to Dylan: "Captain Hunt. We have a lot to discuss. But let me first tell you, that the Nietzschean invasion is over. I think your people should now help the villagers to get back to their homes. I need to talk to you in private."  
  
Dylan just nodded and turned to Beka: "Beka, would you please take care of everything? I believe I have to follow Xzander. We will meet then later when everything is worked out."  
  
Beka nodded without saying a word. She was still under shock and wasn't exactly able to think clearly, so she just accepted Dylan's command and so did also all the others. Even Harper was left speechless and followed Beka's example.  
  
Meanwhile Xzander was already few steps away and Dylan had to hurry up to catch up with him. As he reached him, he looked at him curiously, still not daring to ask anything. But gradually his impatience grew too big and he opened his mouth: "So, Xzander, would you mind telling me, how you could appear so suddenly?"  
  
"All in due time, Captain Hunt!" answered Xzander smiling and pointed at something beneath the trees, and Dylan now noticed a small shuttle, which obviously just landed there on a small clearance in the forest. The engines have already stopped, just a light smoke, rising from the nozzles evidenced that it must have been just seconds after the touch down. Dylan looked perplexed and couldn't figure out, why this shuttle would have landed now, as Xzander's people have obviously been quite a while on the planet already since they managed to take out all the Nietzscheans. "First of all, we need to get there. There you'll get some of the answers." With these words he went silent again and walked determinate towards the shuttle.   
  
Dylan couldn't do anything else but to follow him. He knew Trance good enough to know, that when she didn't want to talk she simply wouldn't talk. And Xzander was apparently the same. After few minutes of walking in silence they reached the shuttle. Suddenly, before entering the vessel, Xzander stopped and said: "First, you need to know, that back there at the Magog world ship, we didn't simply disappear without a reason as you might think. We had, as I already said, a very important task to do. But, first things first...... there is someone in the shuttle who wants to talk to you. So, please, go inside and afterwards we will talk."  
  
Dylan nodded and entered the shuttle. It was really a small one, with just one compartment and only the pilot cabin has been separated from this compartment by the door, which were closed. Hesitantly he reached to open that door and it slid aside. He entered the small room and stopped like he'd been hit by a lightning. In there, one person sat on the pilot chair and was more than obvious shutting all the systems down. It's fingers flew literally over the consoles and the person was obviously in a hurry. And this person was the last one he'd expect to meet here. Unable to move, unable to speak, he just stared into this person, his mouth wide open and his mind completely confused. He couldn't sort out one single comprehensive thought; he just stared and stared. By now, this person finished what it had to do and turned around to look at him. Then, seeing his confusion, this person stood up and made its way to him, smiling gently: "Are you glad to see me?" The voice was low, hardly understandable. He still couldn't believe his eyes, but slowly his mind began to work conditionally normal and he reached out for this person, which was now standing just inches away from him.   
  
"R..... R..... Rommie?" was the only word that he was able to produce.  
  
She smiled softly at him and reached for him. As he felt her hands wrapping around his neck, he suddenly knew that he wasn't dreaming or imagining things. Her touch was all too real to be just a fantasy and her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Yes, Dylan it is me! And I am real!"  
  
Suddenly the blockade of his mind fell and he reached for her, hugged her and pressed her body tight to his. He smelled her hair, he felt her hands behind his neck, and he felt her body touching his. An indescribable feeling of happiness spread over him and he felt how his whole body began to shake vigorously. She was here! She was alive! The nightmare was over! He had so many questions to ask, but first he had to feel her, to touch her, to kiss her. He had to express all his happiness over this wonder. Slowly he slightly pulled himself back from the tight embrace to look into her big dark eyes, which smiled at him happily, and glistened with tears of joy. He tenderly and hesitantly put his lips on her forehead. As he touched her, he closed his eyes, forgetting where he was, forgetting what just happened. Just the fact that he found her again was important. Gently he trailed kisses down her eyes, cheeks and as his lips touched hers, they both lost themselves in the haze of happiness over this moment. Their lips simply couldn't break off and he felt how tears of joy began to flow down his cheeks, trailing to their lips, where they mingled with her tears.  
  
After a long kiss, perhaps the longest he had ever experienced, he finally managed to broke off her lips and looked into her eyes again: "But...... how? I thought you were dead! I thought I'd lost you forever! How?"  
  
She laid her finger on his lips: "Sssh! I will answer all of your questions later! Now, allow me to enjoy this moment as long as I can! You can't imagine how happy I am right now!" In this moment she noticed his wounded shoulder and asked worriedly: "Dylan! You have been wounded! How....... ?" Dylan smiled at her: "Since I first laid my eyes upon your face I forgot about it. It's nothing serious! I'll be well in few days. But it doesn't really matter! Just you...... you are what matters!" Rommie smiled gently and kissed him passionately again. Few minutes and many kisses and caresses later, they finally managed to get back into reality. With wild pounding heart, he held on her, like he'd never let her go and stared into her eyes, eyes he believed, he'd never see them again. Slowly he ran his finger along her cheek, enjoying the touch of her smooth skin under his finger, wiping away the traces of spilt tears. He simply couldn't take his eyes off hers and smiled gently: "Now I know that there is someone or something above us to protects us!"  
  
Rommie smiled back and answered: "Me too, Dylan!"  
  
"Well, I really don't want to disturb this moment, but it is time, we return to Andromeda. There you'll get your answers, Captain Hunt!" Xzander's voice sounded from the door and as Dylan turned to look at him, he saw that the man was smiling warmly at them.  
  
"Andromeda? So...... she had not been destroyed?" His eyes opened wide in shock and Xzander's nodding confirmed his words. "No, she's completely intact and also Rev Bem is waiting for you aboard." The past two months of horror seemed to be wiped out in an instant and Dylan's face brightened: "Then, by all means, please bring me up there as soon as possible!"  
  
"That's exactly what I am intending to do! Now, if you would please take a seat while I fly us up there......" Xzander smiled and went for the pilot chair. Dylan just couldn't let Rommie slip out of his embrace and they sat down on a bench at the sidewall, while still holding each other. Even as Xzander started the engines and took off, they still remained hugged and looked deeply into each other's eyes. No words were necessary, just these looks, which revealed all their relief, their happiness over being together again. The flight to Andromeda didn't take too long, but for them, it seemed like it took only a second. Before they could really understand that they were already off the planet, Xzander's voice disturbed the silence: "So, Captain Hunt, allow me to greet you back on your ship. I believe, she will be more than glad to see you again."  
  
Dylan nodded and stood up, still embracing his wife. As they stepped out of the shuttle, Dylan looked around and saw the all too familiar sight of Andromeda's landing dock. This sight has overwhelmed his mind but before he could say anything, Andromeda's hologram formed in front of him. Her face was looking so happy as he'd never seen it before. "Dylan! I'm so glad to see you again!" Her voice trembled with joy and she smiled wide at him, her eyes revealing her feelings perfectly.  
  
Dylan felt how another tear of joy left his eye as he answered her: "Andromeda! You can't imagine what it means to me to see that you are all right! I...... I......" his voice broke as he wanted to say something more, but the sudden wave of emotions threatened to choke him and he just continued staring into the eyes of his beloved ship. She smiled back and he could see that also her eyes seemed to become wet. "I..... I..... I wish I could embrace you now!" was everything he could say.  
  
Andromeda nodded and answered: "Me too! But unfortunately there is now way to do it. Not any more since Rommie became independent from me." Then her soft voice got a more official tone, but still carried such warmth in itself as he'd never expect to hear from her: "I think you should go to the command. Everyone is already there and they are waiting for you to join them."  
  
Dylan nodded and looked at Rommie, who stood silently beside him and looked happily into his eyes: "So, shall we, my love?" Rommie nodded and laid her head on his shoulder for a second: "Yes! I can't wait to see the others again!"  
  
They left the hangar and Dylan enjoyed every step of the way. He looked at the so familiar interiors of his ship; ship, which he believed to have lost. But now...... now she was here again and that was more than he could ever wish for. Slowly he began to feel complete again, with his steps echoing from the walls of his ship, with his hand holding his wife's hand. His life began to make sense again and he smiled content about this sudden gift from the heavens.  
  
As they entered the command, he saw his complete crew gathered there and joy was written in their faces. Even Tyr couldn't manage to hide a huge smile. Harper was just chatting with Rev as Dylan entered. Dylan stopped and looked at his crew, smiled widely and said: "Well, it seems that we are in the game again. Rev! I'm so pleased to see you!"  
  
As the rest of the crew saw, who just entered the command, they just stood there for a second, frozen in shock and stared at Rommie. But in the next second, Harper and Trance stormed to her and took her in two-sided embrace. Harper's face was a perfect picture of happiness and initially he couldn't find any appropriate words to express his feelings. Even Trance was so taken aback that she couldn't say a word and just hugged Rommie tight. After few seconds both began to speak simultaneously and Rommie had to laugh aloud: "Hey, not both at the same time! I'm not an android and I can't answer to you both at the same time!" She hugged each with one arm and said: "I'm so glad to see that you've missed me!"  
  
"And how! You can't imagine, how depressed I was as you suddenly disappeared!" Finally Trance managed to speak comprehensively while Harper still babbled something what only he could understand and just hugged her close. Finally he found his speech again and looked touched into Rommie's eyes: "Rommie...... my love...... well........ I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!"   
  
Rommie looked a bit confused into her friend's face and said quietly: "Harper! Haven't we sorted thing out? What will Andy think about this? Or Dylan? Yes, I know that you missed me, just as I missed you! But we are just good friends and nothing more. So, please, don't call me "my love"! You should call someone else this way!"  
  
Harper blushed a bit and stuttered: "It simply happened, because I am so happy! Sorry Rommie. It's just.... I'm so unbelievable glad to see you again!"  
  
Rommie smiled and nodded: "It's OK Harper! We are both feeling the same way!" Then she turned to Trance and smiled at her warmly: "Yes, Trance, I'm back! And I have to thank your people for that. You shouldn't feel any guilt, please! It wasn't your fault that it happened!"  
  
Trance looked a bit skeptical: "Perhaps not, perhaps yes. However, I'm overwhelmed that it ended this way-" She pressed Rommie to herself again and let her go afterwards. Harper has been already by Andy's side and he looked at her a bit ashamed. But Andy just smiled at him and nodded. She could perfectly understand that he was so glad over this reunion and didn't have any second thoughts about his reaction.  
  
As Rommie stood there alone again, came Beka wide grinning to her: "Rommie.... thanks God you're back with us. I almost gave up in consoling Dylan and since you are here again, you can take over this job. Since we've lost you, he hadn't been the same person any more." She hugged Rommie and this time she admitted to herself that she was really glad to have her back. Not only that Dylan would be back into his old state, also everything else would now turn out better.  
  
Rommie returned her hug and whispered: "Believe me Beka, I have terribly missed you. And don't be worried..... I'll take care that Dylan will be himself quite fast!" She smiled at Beka a bit embarrassed. She knew very well that Beka couldn't have already forgotten what she felt a few months ago, but she could feel that the pilot was really glad to see her again.  
  
With a nod, Beka left her and in this moment saw Rommie that also Tyr came a bit closer, looking out like he wouldn't exactly know what to do. She looked at him questioningly and saw his embarrassment. He was obviously pleased to see her, but wouldn't admit it or show his true feelings. He stopped in front of her and offered her his hand: "Rommie, we did have our quarrels and misunderstandings in the past, but you have to believe me, I am really pleased to have you back with us!"  
  
Rommie took his hand and nodded: "I can understand you perfectly Tyr. And I know that you are pleased. Just like me. Concerning our quarrels..... yes, we had them and we will undoubtedly have them in the future too, but I value you very high. Without you this ship isn't complete!"  
  
Tyr nodded and retreated. he was satisfied with the way how he managed not to show his feelings too obvious and yet gave Rommie a clear sign that he was more than just a bit happy with her presence.  
  
Andy looked at Rommie questioningly and as she came up to her, she didn't know exactly how to act. But Rommie took this decision from her and hugged her: "Andy! As I see, you have made advances in your relationship with Harper!" She whispered into Andy's ear and looked at her in understanding. Andy blushed a bit and nodded: "Yes, I have, true! And I'm so glad to have you back with me! I have missed someone with whom I could talk about private things.!  
  
"And I will always be this friend!" nodded Rommie smiling.  
  
Rev waited until this greeting storm was gone and came then over to Dylan, his eyes sparkling happily as he reached for Dylan's hand: "Dylan, welcome back!" He shook his hand and bowed slightly. Then Dylan stepped to the middle of the command and said: "OK, let's make it official! I, Captain Dylan Hunt of the High Guard, herewith declare that I'm taking over the command over my dear Andromeda Ascendant!"  
  
Beka giggled: "Since when do Captains of the High Guard call their ships "dear"? I thought it would sound more official!"  
  
Dylan grinned at her: "What else could I say? She's so much more than just a ship! You could say that she's the air that I breathe!"  
  
Andromeda grinned from the screen: "Literally! Welcome back in command, Dylan!"  
  
"Now, if someone would mind telling us what happened back there at the Magog world ship?" asked Dylan and looked at Xzander who accompanied him and Rommie to the command.  
  
Xzander smiled and answered: "I believe that your wife should be the one to explain everything to you. After all..... She was in Command as everything happened."  
  
Rommie nodded with a smile and began, without letting Dylan's hand go: "So, I don't know what you have seen after that ray hit the Andromeda?" She looked questioningly at Dylan and he answered: "Not exactly very much. We saw that the ray hit the Andromeda and in the next moment she was gone. But we did find a debris field, which undoubtedly belonged to Andromeda. So we believed that you were all gone, destroyed, killed. And after we were unable to find any traces of you in the next weeks, we began to believe, the worst case scenario occurred and that we had lost you three forever."  
  
Rommie nodded and continued: "After the ray hit us, we experienced a violent detonation which rip a part of Andromeda's hull away. That would explain the debris field you found. But, Andromeda herself, and we two, we have been thrown into an alternate reality. The Spirit of Abyss wasn't completely destroyed by Trance's people and with its dying breath it sent us into another reality, intending to separate us forever. But, lucky for us, Xzander found us in that reality and helped us, together with his people, to repair the Andromeda. It took us one month to repair everything and if it wasn't for their help, we could never manage it. We were stuck there and couldn't find our way out, with crippled ship, with no idea how to return into our reality. I almost gave up hope to see you ever again. But Xzander did a great job. Not only did he organize everything to repair the ship, he also took care of my psychical condition and prevented me from giving up. Believe me, for the first few days I was so down, that I wanted to die. I was sure I would never again be able to see you, to touch you. And it was a devastating feeling. But he managed to convince me that not everything was lost and gave me hope I could find you all again. At first he didn't admit it to me....... but he is able to shift between different realities and as he told me that, I began to hope again. The only problem was, we had to find the correct reality and we had to find you too. Even for him, this wasn't exactly the lightest job and after we finally finished repairs, we tried several times to find this time line. We failed few times, but as we finally found the right one, we still had to find you. No one knew exactly where to look for you, and since Andromeda was not with you, we didn't have the energy signature to follow. The Maru has its signature, but it is weak and, additionally, Tyr took Maru on so many different places that we couldn't pinpoint you very quickly. But then we found out that Drago-Kazov began an attack on one backwater planet and assumed that it might be the planet where you could be. So we followed this trail and got here. The rest is already known to you." She paused a bit and looked at the astonished faces of her friends. After a while she added: "I'd just like to point out that everyone did his best to help us. From Xzander we also know that the Spirit of Abyss has in fact been destroyed. And we also know that you managed to destroy the world ship."  
  
Dylan looked at her proudly and he thought about how she managed to overwhelm the pain after she had been thrown so far away from him. He felt a bit ashamed that he almost gave up, while Rommie continued to fight and look for him. He squeezed her hand and said: "Rommie, I think that I'm speaking on behalf of all my friends, of all my crew if I thank you for everything you, Rev and Andromeda did to find us again. You did an amazing job and I can never thank you enough for that." He looked at his crewmembers and saw that everyone shared his opinion. He bowed to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead: "Thank you my dear wife! Thank you for not loosing your hope!"  
  
Rommie smiled at him: "How could I do anything else? Yes, I had to get over the shock, but when I did, I realized that there is only one thing I could to...... to find you. And if it would take my whole lifetime to accomplish this mission, I would do it!"  
  
Suddenly Dylan remembered the Drago-Kazov fleet and asked Xzander: "What about the Drago-Kazov? If I understood you correctly, you didn't kill them. So, what exactly have you done to them?"  
  
Xzander smiled: "No, I didn't kill them! Despite what you might think of us, we are not killers. We just packed them onto their ships and set the autopilots for some uncharted part of the universe. Once there, they will have to work extremely hard to find their way back home. And it might take quite a long time for them to accomplish this task. We couldn't simply erase them, for they still have a role to play in this reality and if we'd kill them, the time line could have been influenced too much and cause the future to change. And it would change to worse!"  
  
Dylan nodded. He knew deep down inside that Xzander was right, that they couldn't simply kill all of the Dragans. Somehow he was satisfied that Xzander shared his attitude towards killing. He reached for his hand: "Thank you for everything. I am glad that I'm not alone with such point of view."  
  
"Hey, guys! This reunion literally cries to be celebrated! Why don't we throw a little..... No, a HUGE....... party to celebrate it!" exclaimed Harper. Beka looked at him annoyed, but as she saw his bright smiling face, she grinned: "Well, always the same! Whenever you have a chance to party, you just can't let it pass, can you?"  
  
"No! I can't!" confirmed Harper and looked questioningly at Dylan. He just smiled and nodded: "You're right, Mr. Harper! Do it! But, I believe, Rommie and I will retreat for a while into our quarters to talk. We will join you later!" He looked at Rommie who gave him a huge smile and nodded eagerly.  
  
"Why, you two! Can't you ever get enough of each other!" mocked Harper grinning and turned to Trance: "And what about you, my golden princess? Are you with me?"  
  
Trance nodded happily: "Sure, Harper! But I think Andy should help you with preparations for this party. After all...... she's also back home again and I think that she's more than just a bit happy to be with her older sister again."  
  
Andy looked satisfied and turned to Harper: "Yep, Seamus, I'll help you! Now, what are we to do first?"  
  
"OK, first we have to......" Harper began to explain his ideas to Andy and completely missed that Dylan and Rommie already left the command. He also didn't notice Tyr's rolling eyes. The Nietzschean thought that this party was really unnecessary. But...... on the other hand...... it did feel good to be back here again and he silently approved Harper's idea. He just wouldn't want to show it to anyone. So he remained standing at the wall and noticed that Beka looked at him questioningly. She hesitated a bit, but hen decided to came over to him. As she joined him, she asked quietly: "So, Tyr, aren't you at least a bit pleased to be back here again? You make such a dull face!"  
  
Tyr thought for a moment and answered slowly: "I might not show it, but I am happy to be here. Just this idea of the party........ I don't know what to think about it." He went silent and waited for Beka's reaction.  
  
"You know what Tyr? You're really a pain in the ass! Look: we found Andromeda! We are all together again! No one got hurt and the Dragans are away! What could you wish for more? And if this is not enough reason for a huge party, then I don't know what could be!" Beka sounded a bit angry as she counted him the pros for the party.  
  
Tyr nodded silently and smiled a bit: "I understand perfectly well, Beka! I'm just not used to celebrate in such a manner. Actually, I had no opportunity to celebrate up till now, so it's a bit new to me."  
  
"Well, then it's high time you learn how to do it! Believe me, it won't in any way affect your nietzscheanity if you would relax a bit and try to see the life from the bright side for a moment. And let Harper have his fun. After all...... we all deserved this! After all we've been through in the past two months..... Say, you never told me what you were doing on your "trips" during this time! What have you been doing after all?" Beka looked at the Nietzschean questioningly.  
  
Tyr sighed and answered after a short pause: "I don't think you'd like to know. Just as much...... I was also trying to cope with the situation the best way I could think of. And my way........ well...... it's different than yours. So, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't ask me this question again." His face revealed that he wasn't prepared to talk about it.  
  
Beka remained silent and she understood that she wouldn't get the truth out of Tyr so she gave up for the moment. Maybe she'd get another opportunity sometime later. But after all, she really didn't care all too much about what he had been doing. The only fact that counted was that they were reunited again and that the future suddenly seemed brighter again. And it was all she needed for the time being. She nodded at Tyr and went over to Trance, who was chatting with Xzander. She definitely wanted to find out more about this man who obviously possessed unseen capabilities.  
  
Rommie and Dylan came to their quarters and Dylan sat down on his favorite sofa sighing: "How much have I missed this place! Not just the place! The fact that this is the place where I was truly happy with you, truly happy for the first time in my life. I really thought to have lost everything and now....." he trailed off and as Rommie sat beside him, he looked at her lovingly. "And how are you doing? How is our baby?"  
  
Rommie laid a hand on her belly and smiled: "It's perfectly fine! I was worried that something might happen to it after I was so depressed at the beginning, but it all turned out perfectly. Now that we are together again, the things can only get better! No matter what happens next, I will never, NEVER, let you go away alone again! Dylan, it almost killed me as I thought that I'd lost you."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I'd always return? And I did!" Dylan laid his hand over Rommie's and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"Well, technically it wasn't you who returned!" corrected him Rommie smiling. "Technically I returned and found you and the others!"  
  
"Whatever! You know what I mean and the only thing that matters is that I'm with you again!" Dylan smiled a bit ashamed. Then his face brightened again: "So, what do we do next? Now the Magog are no more a threat to a universe and DelMonte is gone for quite a long time. What should we do? I believe....... I have an idea what we could do next!" he grinned at Rommie and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
Rommie frowned and answered: "I don't know what you mean! I spent last two months searching for you and didn't think a lot over what to do after I'd found you. So, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Dylan smiled and let her in expectation for some moments. Then he answered softly: "Weren't we omitted in doing something we should have done before?"  
  
Rommie looked thoughtfully at him and suddenly a recognition brightened her face: "Are you talking about....." she broke off and grinned.  
  
Dylan nodded: "Yes! I am talking about our much-deserved honeymoon! What do you think? Should we do it right away?"  
  
Rommie smiled happily: "I would love to Dylan! But we still have to organize everything here on Andromeda."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem! I'm sure no one would be angry if we go away for a while. Besides....... they will have so much to do that they won't even notice that we are away. Come on, Rommie, now we finally have the time to do it!" Dylan tried to persuade her, although he knew that it wasn't really necessary.  
  
Rommie's face was a sole smile as she answered: "Yes, you're right! Let's do it!"  
  
Dylan reached over to cup her face in his hands and looked into her eyes thoughtfully. She just looked back, not really understanding what he was up to. But the touch of his hands on her cheeks was so nice that she wished it would stay this way forever. Slowly she raised her hands and laid them on his, not taking her eyes off him. The fulfillment of her dreams was now and here. Her nightmares of past two months were wiped away and only the overwhelming happiness was left. She looked into those blue eyes, looking at her with love, with passion and with promise that this happiness would never end. After some minutes Dylan opened his mouth and said: "I almost gave up on you, Rommie. I lost my hope to ever find you again. And it destroyed me from the inside. It simply ruined me and what was left was only the hollow shell, living from day to day, knowing that the only thing that could make the life worth living was gone. Gone and lost forever. That's why I'm so shocked. Yes, I'm still shocked and I'm still not quite believing that this is you, whom I hold in my arms, that these are your lips", he bowed to her and kissed her, "that you are real. I wouldn't believe that I could fall so deep because of a lost of a loved one. Well, yes, I lost not only you. I lost Andromeda too, I lost Rev Bem and I lost my will to change things." He paused and his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks.  
  
Rommie knew intuitively that this would be a bad moment to interfere with his thoughts and she just kept looking into his eyes, putting all her love in her look. She knew that this was something Dylan had to do, something he had to say, so she just simply waited for him to finish. But she took her hands off his and laid them on his cheeks. It felt so good to touch him, to feel his skin, his unshaved cheeks. She giggled in her mind at the thought how she hated his cheeks when he was unshaved. But now she enjoyed it! She simply loved that touch!  
  
Dylan sighed and hanged his look for a moment. Then he looked into her eyes again and continued: "You know Rommie, Beka did her best to cheer me up. She did more than I could ever expect her to do. She was always there for me, even as Trance failed, she continued struggling. And therefore I feel a deep respect for her. She showed me the right way. Although I didn't follow her instructions, I always knew that she was right and I guess I should tell her this. No, please, don't make any false conclusions!" he hurried as he saw that a small cloud passed Rommie's face. "I don't feel anything but deep friendship and gratitude towards her. I know that there was time when she felt more for me. But since I found out whom I really love, she never tried to penetrate into my private life. And that's another reason why I respect her."  
  
Rommie nodded. She in fact felt a little sting in her heart as she heard Dylan talking about Beka so enthusiastic, although she knew that his heart was beating just for her. She ran her hand down his cheek and bowed to him to kiss him. After their lips parted, Dylan smiled relieved: "You know, Rommie, somehow I feared this talk. I wasn't sure what I could possibly say to you, how could I make you understand that you're the essence of my life."  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to me, Dylan", interfered Rommie, who sensed that it would now be appropriate to say something. "I know that you love me and that's all I need to hear - just confirmation that you haven't forgotten me in this time. Now, should you come up with some affairs......." her voice became threatening but the sparkle in her eye showed him that she wasn't meaning it exactly that way. So he smiled and answered: "How could you even think that I would rush into an affair while having such a unique wife!"  
  
They both smiled, relieved that nothing changed between them. Their relationship was just as it was before, the bond between them perhaps even stronger. They've both experienced the ultimate horror of being separated from the loved one and it just strengthened their feelings.  
  
Meanwhile Trance still talked to Xzander. Beka joined them for a short chat, but as she realized she wouldn't get any answers, she rather joined Harper and Andy at the preparations for the party. Trance looked at Xzander questioningly: "Are you definitely sure that the Spirit is now defeated! Totally defeated?"  
  
Xzander nodded and answered: "Yes, Trance, we are definitely sure. It's gone and will never return again."  
  
"But....... don't you think that it was way too easy to defeat him? After all...... generations of our ancestors fought with him, died in this battle, but never succeeded in eliminating him. And we...... we simply walked into that damn cave, radiated our energy and .... whoops...... the spirit was gone! I don't buy it just like that! I think that something really stinks in this whole story!" Trance couldn't believe that the spirit might be defeated so lightly.  
  
Xzander smiled at her: "You better believe it! Don't forget that also we learned more about the Spirit in these years of fight. And what we did back there on the world ship was something very different from what our ancestors tried to do before. Be sure that this time it won't be back. We have finally managed to destroy it."  
  
Trance nodded. What Xzander said to her made sense and she knew already before that what they did was something new, something to what the Spirit wasn't prepared. She knew Xzander very well and knew she could trust him. Raising her eyes to look at him again, she sighed: "And what are you going to do now? Do I have to go back with you?" A hint of fear could be heard in her voice. In the years, spent together with Dylan and his crew she really grew fond of them and now she wouldn't be happy if she had to leave them.  
  
"No, you are still needed here", answered Xzander softly. "We might have defeated the Spirit of Abyss, but there are still many dangers lurking in the universe. And you haven't fulfilled your mission yet. There is still this little being growing inside Rommie, who must be kept safe, together with Rommie and Dylan. I know that you told Dylan even more as you were supposed to, but it's OK. We don't blame you for doing it. You just have to stay with them until the time for the big change comes. And only after that change takes place, after the universe begins to follow the new laid path, you will no longer be needed here. But until then....." his voice trailed off and he looked thoughtfully in Trance's eyes.  
  
"Are you intending to talk to Dylan about this?" asked Trance a bit comforted by his words. "I know that he has lots of questions and very few answers. At the moment he is still preoccupied with the fact that he got his wife back, but he will very soon begin to ask himself what is your role in this whole thing. Are you intending to explain anything to him or not?"  
  
Xzander thoughtfully looked at the ceiling and answered after a short pause: "No. I don't think that he is prepared for this. He will have to stay curious and will have to find his own way how to deal with the future. With little help from you. That's the most what we can do for him at the moment. And now, if you'll excuse me....... duty calls, as the humans would say. I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon, but there's no other way. You will know how to satisfy Dylan's curiosity, I'm sure!" He smiled again and turned to leave the room.  
  
Trance sighed and said in a low voice: "OK, if that is what you wish. I just want to thank you for helping me and my friends in this fight. And especially for bringing Rommie, Andromeda and Rev back."  
  
"That was what we had to do! Otherwise the future which we are up to wouldn't be possible", answered Xzander without looking at Trance and disappeared through the door.  
  
TBC 


	43. Nil Admirari

Sorry for such delay. I've been pretty much "on the road" lately and had no time to continue with the story. Hope that you haven't forgotten it and you'll enjoy the next chapter.  
  
43 - Nil admirari  
  
Dylan and Rommie have already left their quarters and were on their way to the command, as Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of them: "Dylan, Xzander is already on his way to the hangar deck. It looks like he's already leaving us. Should I stop him?"  
  
Dylan looked surprised: "Already? He promised me to give me some answers! Well, I don't think that we could stop him, if he definitely decided to leave the ship. But you could politely ask him to wait for me. I really have to talk to him before he vanishes again."  
  
Andromeda nodded and disappeared. Dylan turned to his wife and smiled at her: "Are you coming with me? I think that you meanwhile know Xzander much better than I do and you could really help me in this discussion with him."  
  
Rommie giggled and answered after she saw Dylan's confused look: "Dylan, I don't think that anyone could claim knowing Xzander. Yes, I spent almost two months with him, but I'm not a bit smarter because of that. But sure, I will accompany you. Finally I owe everything I have to him and it would really be impolite to let him go, without properly saying good-bye!"  
  
While Dylan and Rommie changed their direction and were now heading towards hangar deck, appeared Andromeda's hologram in front of Xzander, who almost reached his destination. It looked friendly at him and said: "Xzander, Dylan would really like to talk to you and he asked me to inform you accordingly. He is asking you to kindly wait for him. He should be here every minute."  
  
Xzander smiled a bit embarrassed and answered after a short pause: "OK, I will wait for him in the hangar." Initially he didn't want to talk to Dylan again, but, since he has been asked so politely, he decided to exchange some words with him before leaving Andromeda. He thought of the talk he had just had with Trance and sighed softly. This Captain Dylan Hunt was really hard to get rid of. And he smiled slightly at this thought. It was obvious that Rommie and Dylan were really the best possible choice. He had been able to get knowing Rommie quite good in two months, that he spent together with her and now he was definitely sure that she would be able to fulfill her destiny, together with Dylan. He had to admit to himself, that his reservations concerning Rommie in these two months completely vanished. As Trance informed him some time ago, that Rommie was the chosen one, his first reaction was a clear aversion to this thought. He couldn't imagine, how an artificial created sentient being could manage this so important task. But, since he got to know her and saw who she really was, he had to admit that Trance was right. Well, he could perhaps tell Dylan some bits of the truth and not influence the future so much by doing it. While brooding, he noticed that Rommie and Dylan already came around the corner and he stopped to greet them.  
  
Dylan approached him resolutely and as he stopped in front of him, he asked: "You already want to leave us, Xzander? And I didn't even get the chance to thank you properly. You brought me my wife back, you gave me my life back. I don't want our ways to split so soon."  
  
Xzander sighed lightly and answered: "Captain Hunt, it is unfortunately inevitable our paths to take different directions now. You have your destiny to fulfill and I have mine. From my side, I have done everything I could and was allowed to. But you...... you still have a long way to go. It will not always be pleasant, there are more dark hours in your life to come, but I am sure that you will be able to solve all problems that might await you in the future."  
  
"But I still have so many questions!" Dylan wasn't satisfied with this answer and looked at Xzander in expectation. "You have promised me to give me answers to my questions and I believe the time is right to fulfill your promise."  
  
Xzander shook his head: "I'm sorry, but I can't give you the answers which you want to hear. All questions, which I was allowed to answer you have already been answered. You will have to find the answers to your other questions alone. I can tell you only what you already know, some of these answers were already given to you by Trance. Believe me, your importance, and especially importance of your wife is much higher than you can imagine. However, I can tell you this: your child is extremely important for the future of the universe. You should do anything possible to protect your wife and child, regardless of possible consequences. You three must stay alive at whatever cost it would be. It is possible, that you will have to sacrifice the best you have, the dearest person you know. And you will have to do it. I can't say when, if ever, it will be necessary, but as the moment comes, you will know and you will decide correctly."  
  
Dylan looked surprised in Xzander's serious face and recognized, he had told him the truth and that he really meant what he just said. But what was it supposed to be what Xzander just said? What would be the greatest sacrifice? For him, the greatest sacrifice would be to loose his wife. Or did Xzander perhaps talk about someone else? Someone, whom he knew and loved? Who could that person be? What would be the hardest thing for him to do? And in that very moment he recognized - whom did he love the most after Rommie? Andromeda! Could it be, that Xzander spoke about her? Subconsciously his fear reflected in his eyes and as Xzander looked into them, he simply nodded: "I believe, you already know what I wanted to say. But, as I said: I don't know whether it will be necessary or not. I cannot tell you that, because I don't know it myself."  
  
Dylan was obviously unsatisfied with this answer, but the expression on Xzander's face and tender squeezing of Rommie's hand made him completely clear, he wouldn't get any more answers. He sighed irritated and answered: "Well, I have spent some time with Trance and if there's anything I learned about her then this: whenever I wanted a straight answer I got none, just unclear hints and words. And as I see, the same goes for you too! I don't want to blame you, Xzander! I know that you did your very best and I will always be thankful to you for what you did. But you will understand, that I'm a soldier and as such, I love clear answers. Therefore I'm also a bit unsatisfied with what you told me. But, I suppose, you know very well why you are acting the way you are."  
  
Xzander smiled and nodded: "Correct, Captain! But now...... I must be going. There are still so many things which have to be taken care of. I don't know if we will ever meet again. Perhaps yes, perhaps no. But, rest assured - I'm sure that the future of this universe will be, considering your engagement and your capabilities much brighter than I thought just few months ago. And allow me to say once again...... your wife is really a fantastic person. You should really take good care of her!"  
  
Dylan nodded with a smile: "Don't have any doubts about it - I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. I know too, that she so remarkable is! And I'm endless grateful to be allowed to have her as my wife. I really don't know whom should I thank for this gift....... if I'd ask Rev, he'd undoubtedly say, I must thank the divine. But somehow I have a feeling, I should thank Trance or you for that."  
  
Rommie was looking at the two men a bit ashamed. She wasn't used to hear such flattering statements about herself and it flattered her very much what they said about her. Although she didn't consider herself so important, she now felt that way and her cheeks became slightly red. "I don't know what have I done to deserve such flattering, but I don't think of me in such terms of importance as you two just said."  
  
"But you are, my dear!" Smiled Xzander and offered her his hand: "Take good care of yourself, Rommie!"  
  
Rommie accepted his hand and said thankfully: "Xzander, I would like to thank you again that you stayed with me and helped me to find my way as I almost lost it. I couldn't have made it without you!"  
  
"That's why we are here! To help, when our help is needed", answered Xzander and turned to Dylan: "Captain, it was really an honor for me to be able to meet you." He accepted Dylan's hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
"I'm honored too! And thank you again for everything!"  
  
Xzander then turned around and left them. Hatch to hangar opened and he disappeared. As the hatch closed again, Dylan looked at Rommie: "Will we ever see him again?"  
  
"I really doubt we will", answered Rommie and looked a bit sad in the now closed hatch. In this two months, she learned to value Xzander, she could see the real Xzander and it was not exactly what she wished upon to see him going away so soon, probably forever. But...... on the other hand...... it was Xzander who made it possible for her to be with Dylan again. And that was the most beautiful gift she could wish for.  
  
********  
  
Drago-Kazov Alpha paced nervously around his office and gained not a single look to the man, standing in front of him. He sank so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his presence. But after few minutes he finally noticed that he wasn't alone and stopped abruptly. His ice cold eyes looked at the Nietzschean, standing in front of him and the man seemed simply to shrink under this cold look. Alpha's eyes revealed nothing good and he began to fear for his own safety. And, his only sin was, to tell the Alpha the news, that the Invasion on Graubunden failed and that the complete fleet, which has been brought up by DelMonte to kill Hunt, simply disappeared into nothing. He couldn't do anything else but to tell the news as correct as possible. In this moment his heart's desire was to be somewhere else, far away, no matter where, just not so close to the much feared Alpha of the pride.  
  
Alpha's eyes looked at the soldier void of any expression but coldness and he played with the idea to let his anger out by killing this messenger. But he could regain his self-control in time and said with dangerous quiet voice: "Is there something else, or have you came to me just to tell me what you already said?"  
  
"Nothing else, Alpha! May I retreat now?" answered the man and fear could be clearly noticed in his voice.  
  
Alpha just impatiently winked with his hand and the man didn't let this opportunity to disappear instantly unused. Alpha stood unmoving for some more seconds and went afterwards to his working table, sat down and laid his head in his hands. What he just got to hear destroyed all his plans and he would have to find a way how to minimize the consequences of DelMonte's failure. He cursed his general in his thoughts and thought of infinite possibilities how to punish him for his incompetence.  
  
Slowly his rage and wish for revenge cooled down and he began to analyze the situation logically. Dylan Hunt was not only alive, he even got his ship back! And this fact couldn't mean anything good for the Alpha. He tried to imitate the way Dylan Hunt would be thinking right now and tried to foresee his possible reactions. If he were in Dylan's place, he would undoubtedly seek for revenge, there were no doubts about it. But he wouldn't try to do it in affect, he would wait for a suitable situation, which would make the realization of his plan possible.  
  
But, on the other hand, he knew very well that a peace treaty, which forbade any hostilities had been signed and he knew that Dylan stood to his signature. Not like Nietzscheans. However...... this treaty was valid only until the Magog world ship would have been destroyed. Nevertheless, Alpha was sure that Dylan wouldn't break his word, no matter the fact that the validity of the treaty expired. That could be a possibility to compensate Dylan's wish for revenge. He would just have to find a way to persuade Dylan, DelMonte handled on his own, that he, the Alpha, knew nothing about this attack. Fortunately, there was still this bug, which had been installed on Andromeda by DelMonte. He considered for a second if it had already been discovered. Two months were quite a long period and they could have found it in the meantime. There was only one possibility to check it out. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a small device out of it. His finger neared the small button on the device and as he almost pushed it, he hesitated for a second, as if he would have changed his mind in the very last second, but resolutely pushed it almost immediately thereafter. Quiet crackling could be heard as the device had been switched on, but disappeared almost instantly and he heard voices. But these voices weren't exactly what he expected to hear, they resembled more some kind of a party. After some seconds he could recognize Dylan Hunt's voice, which just said: "Mr. Harper! You will not be able to drink so much beer!" Alpha's face got some diabolic grinning as he heard the voice. The bug had not been found yet and it functioned perfectly. He sighed relieved and leaned back in his seat. For some minutes he satisfied listened to the voices and then switched the device off. Well, at least one ace was left!  
  
Now he had to work out a plan how to destroy Dylan, although DelMonte so miserably failed. But he didn't want to risk any open confrontation with Dylan and Andromeda after everything that happened. There must be some other way to defeat him, without being stamped off as an aggressor. He got back to his feet and began to pace around the room again. Somehow he could think clearer while in movement and he analyzed many possibilities, but rejected them one after another, because they were all too risky and dangerous and, most of all, too obvious. After about an hour, he was back at the beginning, having nothing usable in his hands and he slowly began to loose his patience. He stopped at the window and looked outside. And then he got this idea. He began to analyze it calmly and suddenly he began to grin and his smile grew from second to second. He nodded to himself and went back to his desk, the grinning not leaving his face. He touched a field on the console, hanging just above the desk and said: "Send Fleet Marshal Konregens immediately to me!" His voice sounded extremely threatening.  
  
"Fleet Marshal Konregens is at the moment on a mission and is expected to call back to base tomorrow", could be heard from the speaker.  
  
Alpha's face lost the grinning and became very dark: "Then find him and send him immediately to me! IMMEDIATELY!" His words were more than loud and unmistakably very angry.  
  
"Immediately, Alpha! Your command will be realized instantly!" answered the voice from the speaker and it could be heard that the man at the other side of the line felt a very good portion of fear.  
  
"GOOD!" concluded Alpha aloud and terminated the connection. Then he sat back in his chair and leaned back. He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned again. Yes, this plan will work! It must work! They will get Hunt, even without that stupid DelMonte! This general was of no use and he didn't pay any more attention to him. But...... the fleet, which disappeared together with him was not exactly insignificant and he could use it very well in fulfilling of the plan. He leaned forward and established the connection one more time. "And send a rescue team out to find DelMonte and his fleet! No failures! I want DelMonte alive! He has a few explanations to give to me!" He didn't even wait for the confirmation, he simply terminated the connection. He knew exactly that this command will be realized immediately, as a matter of fact, it was most certain already being realized. It was really good to have such power, that everyone feared him and immediately fulfilled his commands.  
  
*********  
  
While Dylan and Rommie still walked along Andromeda's corridors on their way to join their friend, the party already started. Harper was running to and fro and he had both hands full of work, especially, while one of them constantly carried a can of Sparky Cola. He had missed this stuff on Graubunden terribly. There was no Sparky, even not to steal! And now he had to compensate for the past two months of abstinence of this drink.  
  
Shortly before Rommie and Dylan came to the room where the party was held, tugged Rommie at Dylan's hand and as he bowed to her, she whispered in his ear: "Dylan, there is still that bug, which DelMonte "gave" us in there! We should watch out what we are talking, or destroy it. I'm sure that the Dragans will not give up that easily and they will definitely want to take advantage of this bug!"  
  
Dylan smiled: "I know that Rommie! But I believe we should act completely normal and let our "friends" believe that we have no idea that there is a bug on Andromeda. But, should anyone of the crew start some sensitive topic, we will take care to stop it immediately. It can only be of an advantage for us if the Dragans continue believing, we had no idea about it."  
  
"Just as I thought", answered Rommie very quietly. "That's why I haven't removed it and no one knows about it, with exception of Andromeda and Andy. And Andromeda thinks the same way as we and will not reveal it to anyone."  
  
"That's my girl! What would I do without you?" whispered Dylan back and tenderly squeezed her hand.  
  
"Hm...... die on Graubunden?" asked Rommie innocently and grinned. "And throw me into despair? I couldn't possible allow something like that to happen!"  
  
"Do you really have to remind me of that fact over and over again?" asked Dylan with acted irritation in his voice. But his eyes sparkled happily.  
  
Before Rommie could answer him, appeared Beka, who also missed the beginning of the party and came to them: "Hey, you two! We are celebrating here and not expressing our endless love! You will still have enough time for that later! And..... Rommie....... I think we should go in now."  
  
Rommie nodded and made place for Beka to enter first. Beka looked at her a bit astonished and as Rommie saw it, she grinned: "Well, after all, I'm a bit younger than you and older persons should go in first!"  
  
Beka answered: "You and younger! Don't let me laugh! Yes, your body might be younger than mine, but you, as a personality, are quite a bit older than I am!" She was a bit insulted. After all, Andromeda was more than 300 years old! How could have Rommie said something like that!  
  
"You are forgetting something Beka!" interfered Dylan. "Rommie may have been "born" many years ago, but she is for quite a long time her own person, independent person. Even as she still lived in android body, she was quite different from Andromeda! Ergo, she is in fact younger than you! But I believe, we should change the topic now!" With a line, drawn in the air by his forefinger, he underlined his last words, while grinning at Beka. Tender squeeze of Rommie's hand made him clear, that this was one of the topics, which would better be not revealed to the Dragans, should they have the bug activated by now. Should this discussion took place inside, might they get some information, which neither Dylan nor Rommie wanted to reveal to them. Therefore he wanted to finish it as soon as possible and entered the room.  
  
As Harper saw who just entered, he virtually floated to them: "You have finally found the time to join us! I already feared you would be so busy with each other to simply forget us!"  
  
"Mr. Harper, you know very well, that I always fulfill my promises!" grinned Dylan at him. "But you will surely understand that we needed some time for us alone. We both thought to have lost each other up till now and while we found us again....." He broke off and looked lovingly at Rommie, "we really needed some privacy!"  
  
Trance came to this group and as she smiled at Rommie, Harper grinned: "Well, Rom-Doll, I am glad that you are happy again!"  
  
Rommie smirked: "Mr. Harper, I would appreciate very much if you would stop calling me that way! I am a married woman now, and not your creation any more! And soon I will be a mother too. So, if you don't mind....." She smiled again. She knew very well, Harper just couldn't let go of his old habits.  
  
"Aye, Ma'am!" saluted Harper. "After all, you are my first masterpiece! But I have a younger one here, Andy!"  
  
Rommie looked at him threatening and said in a low voice: "And now enough with "old"! I AM NOT OLD!"  
  
Harper grinned: "Yeah, whatever you say, my dear! But look! I have so many full beer bottles here! It's like my dream coming true!"  
  
Dylan looked in the corner and saw boxes of beer nicely stapled there. "Mr. Harper! You will not be able to drink so much beer!" He laughed and laid his arm around Rommie's shoulders.  
  
"You'd like to see that happen, wouldn't you, Boss?" grinned Harper. "You cannot buy so much beer I wouldn't be able to drink. And now...... LET'S PARTY!"  
  
**********  
  
Xzander leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands thoughtfully. He was a bit startled as he heard a voice, which brought him back into reality: "And you really believe that it will work?"  
  
He looked surprised at the man who said these words. He looked a bit like him, just that his skin was blue. "What do you mean Flux? Why wouldn't it work?"  
  
"Well, we both know that there are many things which you haven't said to Dylan. DelMonte will come back very soon and he will be up to only one thing - destroy Dylan and Andromeda", answered Flux and looked thoughtfully at Xzander.  
  
Xzander didn't answer immediately and sighed: "You have right - in a way. But you shouldn't forget that the Drago-Kazov are at the moment more dangerous than DelMonte himself. After all, he will be put on a hunting list by them. He failed and therefore he is now, so to say, persona non grata and can be removed by anyone. I believe, he could cause some more troubles, but he is, in my opinion no serious threat any more. I worry more about the Genites. They are still trying to get to Rommie and kill her. We both know that she's everything what they hate and fight: she has been "born" as an artificial life form, she married genetically engineered man and she is carrying genetically altered child." He threw a look out of the window and continued after some seconds: "And not to forget, we cannot help any more. This fight will have to be carried out by Hunt and Rommie. We already influenced the reality too much and any other action could cause irretrievable changes to the future. But I trust in Dylan Hunt. He is somehow so different from his predecessors, who failed....... And his wife is also something completely different as the women which have been chosen before. This time I really have confidence in the future of the universe."  
  
"And if they fail nonetheless? What will we do then?" asked Flux and looked at Xzander unsatisfied.  
  
"Then we'll do the same as so many times before: we'll find new chosen ones and begin from the start. We would have to take care, that Dylan and Rommie would disappear, like they had never even existed. It would make me very uncomfortable, but we would have to do it!" Xzander felt bad at this thought and he didn't even try to hide it.  
  
"You shouldn't forget another open question", insisted Flux. "What is with Tamerlane? No one knows anything about him yet and how are they to find out?"  
  
"That's one of the reasons, why we left Trance Gemini with them", answered Xzander self-assured. "She will take care that everything goes the way we planned. She had always made her work perfectly and I have no fear she could fail now."  
  
"Correct, but she became too emotional in the past few years! She got too attached to these people and that could cause that she wouldn't be able to judge clearly!" Flux didn't want to give up. He really had his reservations concerning Trance. As he last met her, while Dylan and Beka fought for the Engine of creation, he noticed that she got closely attached to these people.  
  
"Flux! Believe me! Everything will work out well!" Xzander ended this conversation and turned away from Flux, giving him unmistakable sign he didn't want to talk any more. Flux sighed, shook his head and left. But he wasn't even nearly convinced that everything was under control.  
  
********  
  
Back on Andromeda everyone enjoyed the party. Even Tyr could jump over his own shadow and looked relaxed like never before. He sat beside Beka and had a small talk with her about completely unimportant, yet so nice things. Subconsciously he laid his arm around her shoulders and bowed over to her. As Beka first felt his arm around her shoulders, she froze for a minute and was unpleasantly remembered of a conversation they had had a long time ago. Even today she couldn't quite forgive Tyr, she still felt humiliated by his words, he could never start a relationship with a non Nietzschean woman. Her body tensed a bit, but, as she saw, that his arm remained on her shoulders and that he obviously had no intentions to take it away, she slowly relaxed and thought to herself, that it was quite comfortable after all. Gradually she even began to feel nice and suddenly she recognized, that her misery not so long ago, as Dylan decided for Rommie, remained only a vague memory .  
  
Suddenly Dylan's voice sounded aloud: "Friends! Please, may I have your attention! Rommie and me would like to tell you something!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and they all looked at Dylan a bit surprised. As he saw, that they all paid attention to his words, he smiled and said: "So, as you are well aware, Rommie and I got married some time ago."  
  
"As if I weren't at your wedding!" interfered Harper grinning, but earned himself annoyed look from Andy and shut up.  
  
"Sure I know that you were all present at our wedding!" answered Dylan grinning. "But immediately thereafter we had to go looking for our lost ......... well ........ runaway friend", and he threw a look at Trance. She smiled a bit ashamed and looked at her boots. "But we did it gladly!" nodded Dylan and continued: "But afterwards, because of that, we missed something - we couldn't make our honey moon and that is what we are planning to do now! We will disappear for some days and leave you alone. I believe, we have earned it to spend some days just with each other, alone." He looked at Rommie, who stood close at his side in a tight hug and smiled at her: "I hope you will keep Andromeda in best condition and that you will not miss us too much."  
  
Beka was the first to answer: "Does that mean, I have command over Andromeda in this time?" She grinned satisfied and looked at her friends.  
  
"Yes, that means exactly that Beka!" answered. "I am sure you will have no problems and after all, it will just be for few days! But you shouldn't get too used to having a command!" He grinned at her.  
  
"I will also take care of that!" Interfered Andromeda's hologram, which formed between Dylan and Beka and grinned at Beka mischievously: "There is only one Captain of Andromeda and his name is Dylan Hunt!"  
  
"Hey, as if I would have anything else in mind!" defended Beka herself smiling. She accepted this game and knew perfectly that Dylan and Andromeda didn't exactly mean what they said. "I hope the two of you will have a wonderful, unforgettable honey-moon!"  
  
Everyone found this idea excellent, even Tyr didn't object. As he saw, that everyone approved their decision, Dylan looked at Rommie satisfied: "You see! I told you they wouldn't object our decision!"  
  
Rommie rolled her eyes and sighed: "Why are you so conceited, my dear husband! Have you really believed I wouldn't know it?"  
  
Dylan grinned: "No, I haven't! But I wanted to prove you that I'm always right!"  
  
"Well, that's one thing we could really argue upon!" Rommie didn't want to give up and grinned back. "We will have to discuss it afterwards in private. I believe, you should be a little bit more modest. And I will definitely take care that you will!"  
  
Dylan still grinned and kissed her: "Hm, I'll have to think about these words. It seems to me like you would be trying to start a mutiny! You should never forget who your Captain is, my dearest spouse!"  
  
"And you should never forget who your wife is, my dearest Captain!" Answered Rommie in her sweetest voice and grinned sweetly at Dylan. "It is well known that the women have the command at home. Especially, if they know their husband as well, as I do!"  
  
Dylan wanted to answer something, but was interrupted by Rommie's kiss. "Well, sometimes I have to admit I have been beaten!" He said after their lips parted and smiled at her warmly.  
  
TBC 


	44. Sunshine and Dark Clouds

44 - Sunshine and dark clouds  
  
"And you really don't want to tell me how this planet, where we are going to looks like?" Rommie was excited and just couldn't stop asking Dylan about the planet which was their destination. Shortly before they left Andromeda, Dylan told her, they would be staying for one week on some beautiful, unspoiled and pristine planet. Kind of a planet that was almost impossible to find nowadays. But he used his connections out and got information about this one and also permission to land on it. Yes, the planet was actually off-limits and the funny thing about it was, that no one wanted to change its status. Somehow all species, which normally fought each other agreed to let this planet as it was. As a matter of fact, it served as a meeting point for all secret talks between friends and foes and no one wanted to loose this one place, where they could meet off the record and do whatever they were up to.  
  
"No, dearest, you will have to wait for one more hour and then you'll see!" grinned Dylan and laid his arm around Rommie's shoulders. He was so pleased to see her excitement and happiness that they finally managed to begin this wonderful week, without being disturbed or stopped in the very last second. He looked into her eyes, that shone like bright diamonds and revealed how happy she in fact was. His smile grew wider and he added: "Well, Rommie, I believe, you will like it. It wasn't the easiest choice to find some place where we could be undisturbed and which would be beautiful enough to match your beauty."  
  
Rommie could hardly believe that she was so excited. Sure, since she became human and especially since she was pregnant, she somehow revealed her feelings more and more. But nevertheless, she now sometimes acted just like a school girl in love. Actually she asked herself from time to time if this was good. She should perhaps remain more like she had been in the times of her android existence. But on the other hand, she noticed how Dylan enjoyed her expressing her feelings open and she thought to herself that it just might be right to remain this way. She was acting more open also towards other crew members, although she always tried to remain calm and analytical as much as possible. But she simply couldn't be the way she was before. Sure, in crisis she tried to push her emotions aside and act military and she actually succeeded in it. But like now....... when she was alone with Dylan....... when nothing threatened them........ when they could relax and enjoy....... in such moments she opened herself and let her feelings speak for themselves. So she now looked at Dylan with smile on her face and complained: "But I would really like to know where we are going to. Will it be nice there? Will it be warm or cold? Will there be sea?" She deliberately chose this way to express her happiness, knowing Dylan would enjoy it very much. And she was right!  
  
Dylan laughed: "Rommie! I told you, you won't get anything out of me before we land. No matter how much you try, no matter how much you apply your attributes, no matter how much you plead. I promise you, you will like it. And all your questions will be answered in a short while." He ran his hand down her hair and arm, letting it sink to her belly: "And how is our baby doing? I think you're getting fat, Rommie! Perhaps you should eat less!"  
  
With a playful punch in his shoulder Rommie laughed: "Hey, Dylan! Don't you know that it's about time my pregnancy shows up? Or did you think I would carry out this child without you even noticing it? Then I would be the first woman in the history of the universe to manage it. Sure, the baby's fine! I am waiting to feel its first kicks just any time now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dylan looked at her wide eyed. Somehow he really wasn't exactly familiar with such things like pregnancy. He rather left everything to Rommie, although he sometimes had a bad feeling about being so unwise. It would really be time to get some more information about what was going on inside Rommie's belly with his child growing more every day. But, although he wasn't exactly informed about this "thing", he was really looking forward to finally be able to hold his child in his arms. He looked at her dreamy and whispered: "I can hardly wait to see our baby! I hope it will be as beautiful as you."  
  
"Yep! I'm sure it will start playing soccer in my belly any time now. I am also eager to see it born. Although I'm a bit afraid how the birth will go. It will hopefully be all right"  
  
"Sure it will be!" comforted her Dylan and hugged her again. He just wanted to say something as Maru's autopilot announced: "Nearing Bora 4. Autopilot will switch off."  
  
"Well, then let's go to bring this bucket of bolts down", smiled Dylan and stood up to take over the controls and land the Maru.  
  
Rommie giggled: "If Beka would hear you right now! I believe she would be very much insulted that you call her Maru "bucket of bolts". I believe you would have to swallow some not so nice comments!"  
  
"Right! I admit, should anyone call Andromeda like that I would probably also say some "nice" words to him. It seems to be a common habit among Captains to get attached to their ships. Hmm........ in my case it was even worse! I even got married to someone who was in the past a part of my ship. So....... let's bring this flying suitcase down in one piece! Or at least try to do it!" Dylan grinned, remembering how upset Beka reacted as Tyr once named Maru "bucket of bolts"  
  
"You just can't let it go, can you?" Rommie smiled again and followed Dylan to the pilot cabin of the Maru. She definitely wanted to catch a glimpse of the planet already while they would be approaching it.  
  
************  
  
"You really expect them not to react?" Fleet Marshall Konregens looked at the Alpha worriedly. They have been working on refinements of Alpha's plan how to get Dylan and somehow Konregens didn't exactly approve all the measures, which Alpha included in it. The plan seemed good, but there were some minor discrepancies, it was too dependent on the reaction of other prides. And these reactions were not exactly predictable. Sure, the plan had also some installments, to solve this problem, should other prides react differently as expected.  
  
"I have infiltrate my agents into their intelligence and they will not react!" Alpha answered annoyed. Although Konregens ranked highest in his eyes, he still wouldn't tolerate any opposition, not from him, not from anyone.  
  
"Then let's just hope these agents are knowing what information they are supplying us with", shook Konregens his head. He actually didn't fear Alpha - one of the few if not the only one. He knew very well that his position in the pride was second only to the Alpha, but he also knew, Alpha wouldn't hesitate a second to kill him, should it suit his plans. But he had always proven himself as the best man for most complicated and dangerous tasks. So he knew, he was needed and dared to oppose the Alpha occasionally.  
  
"I have used the best men available. I don't think there could be any better choice!" Alpha still looked annoyed but he also knew he needed Konregens desperately to complete his plan.  
  
But Konregens wasn't exactly convinced by his words and Alpha knew that perfectly well. On the other hand, he was sure that his informants have given him correct information. He went over to the window and looked outside. After few minutes, Konregens heard him, talking more to himself: "Now it's just a matter of time when we finally get Dylan Hunt and Andromeda in our hands!"  
  
Worriedly Konregens shook his head and joined Alpha at the window. He stepped at his side and also looked through the window for a moment. But then he turned to his leader and said quietly: "Alpha, I still have my reservations concerning the plan. But, if you decided that we should start with it, we shall realize it.. However, it will not be easy and we have to be prepared to meet many problems. But....... With skill, right strategy and a good portion of luck, we might succeed. Should I go now and start the implementation of the plan?"  
  
Alpha just nodded silently and Konregens left the room, without loosing another word. He went along the corridor to the command, lost in his thoughts, and tried again to simulate all the possible scenarios in his mind. He felt like he had a big rock lying in his stomach and he just couldn't get rid of some strange feeling, that something is going to go wrong. He was almost sure they would become big problems once they will start implementing the plan. But alpha's order was clear und could not be misunderstood: he wasn't allowed to discuss, he had to handle!  
  
***********  
  
Trance was standing on the observation deck and looked thoughtfully through the windows into vast universe. Since Rommie and Dylan left them, Andromeda stayed at her present position. Beka didn't know exactly where she would like to go, so they simply stayed put. There were no urgent tasks to be fulfilled, so she decided to give the crew some free time, time to do whatever they wanted to. Everyone vanished, they did what they had or what they wanted to do. But Trance was really restless and couldn't concentrate on anything. She tried to regain her normal mental status by taking care of her plants, but soon enough she recognized that her thoughts were somewhere else and she began to walk around relentlessly. As she finally caught herself at try to water the plants for the second time in one hour, she decided to let it be and went to observation deck, hoping she'd find her peace of mind there. As she stood at the window, she heard someone coming up to her, very slowly and quietly, and she turned her head a bit to one side to see who was the one to disturb her in her thoughts. She noticed Rev Bem, who slowly came up to her and smiled at him: "Do you fight with your thoughts too, Rev?"  
  
Rev came to her, stepped at her side and let his look roam through the window for a second before he answered: "I worry about our future. In these two months with Xzander I learned a lot and heard even more, especially many things, which have not been addressed directly, but they still make me worry a lot. I am afraid, how will we manage to challenge the dangers which we will encounter in the future."  
  
Trance nodded and looked into Rev's eyes: "You are right, Rev. We still have very difficult and maybe even terrible experiences to make, and we will suffer a lot in the future. And I don't know.... "she didn't end her last thought and let her eyes turn to the universe again.  
  
Rev was a bit surprised to hear these words, but he hid his surprise quickly and asked after few moments with quiet, tender voice: "It seems that you again know much more than we, Trance. Please, don't misunderstand me, but I would really like to know if there is anything that you could tell me?"  
  
Trance looked at him again and Rev could see how sadness crept into her eyes. "I can't Rev. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything more. Everything went wrong so many times before and I'm really afraid to make something wrong, something that would influence the future too much and turn it to bad again."  
  
Instinctively Rev knew she wasn't prepared to tell him anything more so he let it go and tried to change the subject: "What do you think, how are Rommie and Dylan doing? They should arrive where they were going to by now. I can only hope and pray for them to be able to spend this week alone and undisturbed."  
  
Trance smiled a bit and sadness vanished from her eyes again: "They will enjoy it, Rev, believe me! I will take care that nothing and no one will disturb them. They really earned this one week of happiness! After all they have been through........ it's just....... I don't know what is awaiting them once they come back. I'm afraid!"  
  
Rev nodded approvingly and said: "I believe that I'm not wrong when I say they won't be alone, if hard times will be coming. I know for myself I'll do anything possible to protect them. I know from Xzander that our most important task is to protect both of them."   
  
Trance answered in a soft voice: "Not only them. There is another being who has to be protected by us. But unfortunately we cannot protect this person, because it is not on board of Andromeda. But, this person is equally important as Rommie. I think that it would be time to tell Dylan something more about this person when he comes back."  
  
This time Rev couldn't hide his surprise and looked at Trance with unhidden interest: "Whom are you talking about, Trance?"  
  
Trance shook her head and answered: "Later, Rev! Later!"  
  
************  
  
"No, Andy, you shouldn't feel guilty! You have done everything perfectly, you have done even more that that!" Harper's voice was soft as he tried to persuade Andy she should stop accusing herself for failing Dylan while she wasn't able to protect him back on Graubunden. She had a bad feeling that she failed in protecting her captain as they were attacked by the Drago-Kazov.  
  
"I don't know, Seamus. Perhaps I should have done more," she looked at him not quite persuaded, although she knew, from logical point of view, she did anything possible, anything she could do. But she still had this damn bad feeling of letting her captain down as he needed her help.  
  
"Stop now! No one could do anything more back there! We were simply in a situation which had no way out and if it weren't for Xzander, who saved us, we'd be history by now. We did anything we could and Dylan knows it damn well! Did he ever even let you feel you wouldn't be fulfilling your duties? No one could handle differently as he did there. It was you, your courage, that enabled us to came back to the cave in the first place!"  
  
But Andy still looked at him grimly. Somehow she couldn't make friends with the thought to have done everything correctly: "But I have been shot and it was Dylan who had to rescue me, not the other way around as if it should have been!"  
  
But Harper was definitively not in a mood to allow her such thoughts right now. He was sure she did her best, everything she could to save all of them: "Yes, correct! But, you shouldn't forget that it was you again who held the Dragans long enough on their positions to give us time in which Xzander arrived. If they would succeed to push us in the cave before, he wouldn't have made it on time and we wouldn't be standing here now and discussing what you did and if it was enough or not!"  
  
"Yes, but if it weren't for Xzander we'd all be dead now. I couldn't protect Dylan from being aimed at his head by DelMonte. And he almost killed him!" Andy looked at Harper almost pleadingly.  
  
Harper grinned a bit: "Andy, there were no horses to prevent Dylan from doing what he did after these Ubers got Beka in their hands - even you not! And you know that very well! You know by yourself how stubborn he is!"  
  
Andy shook her head. She knew perfectly well that Harper was right, but she still felt a bit relentless. As Harper threw a look at her, he smiled and put his am around her shoulders: "Andy, after all there's only one thing that matters - we all managed to get out of the trouble without any injuries and we are back on the Andromeda. And that's more than we could have hoped for in that damn cave."  
  
Andy just nodded and carefully laid her head on his shoulder: "I now all that, but still...... what would Rommie think of me should Dylan die back there? Would she think I was responsible for his death? I can't imagine how she could get over it if Dylan wouldn't come alive out of the affaire."  
  
"She would understand, that you had no chance to do anything", interfered Andromeda's voice as her hologram appeared in front of them. "You should never forget, that also she had to look helplessly at her Captain, as everything seemed to go downstream. As the Ogami destroyed the ship, in which Dylan was with Molly, she thought to have lost him forever. I know perfectly how it impacted on her feelings, especially, because she couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening, she couldn't help him in any way. Believe me, she knows perfectly well that we have to risk our lives almost daily. And she wouldn't blame you in any way."  
  
Andy looked thankfully at the hologram and pressed herself closer to Harper. As Andromeda saw it, she raised one eyebrow and grinned: "Hmmmm, I have a feeling that I'm going through something I've been through once before."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Andromeda?" wanted Harper to know and looked at her questioningly. But, as a matter of fact, he knew perfectly well what she was up to and grinned at her mischievously. "Are you trying to say that Andy is going to cause you troubles? Or I? Believe me, we know perfectly well what we are doing!"  
  
"I believe you know what I wanted to say, Mr. Harper!" answered Andromeda grinning and disappeared.  
  
"What did she mean with this remark?" brooded Harper and hugged Andy even closer. She smiled at him and answered quietly: "We both know what she wanted to say!"  
  
***********  
  
Beka tried to kill time with work-out so she went to the gym and did some weight lifting. But somehow she simply couldn't chase her thoughts away. Memories of the party, as Tyr behave so human, as if he would have completely forgotten what he once said to her. She could still feel his arm around her shoulders and this memory was quite nice. She took a short break and wiped her face with a towel, while murmuring to herself: "Valentine, this can't be good. You suffered once as you fell for a wrong man and you shouldn't make the same mistake again. Especially not with Tyr. Don't you ever forget, what he told you! Do you really believe he could have forgotten it? He? A Nietzschean?" She shook her head and continued with her exercises. Memories of the time, as Dylan decided it was Rommie, whom he wanted to have by his side still hurt. Even if she tried to persuade herself, everything would have been forgotten by now, her heart and her soul spoke another language and they simply couldn't let it be. Not yet! She knew she would feel pain for quite a long time further each time she'd see Dylan and Rommie together. She would always be reminded on what she lost. In her thoughts she immediately slapped herself: not lost! She couldn't possibly loose something she never had! And like so many times before, she cursed the moment when she fell for Dylan. She did her exercises somehow angrily, like she would try to forget her psychical pain by physical efforts and pain. Suddenly the voice of opening door tear her from her thoughts and she almost scared herself as she heard Tyr's voice: "So, Miss Valentine, I see, you have decided to do something for your body. I can only praise your decision as extremely wise!"  
  
She looked into Nietzschean's face, hanging above her and grinning lightly ironically. "Really? And why, if I may ask? It's none of your concern what I'm doing with my body after all!" Her answer was lightly irritated. Did it really have to be exactly him, of all the people now remaining on the Andromeda to drop by in exactly this moment?  
  
"Well, it intensifies our survival chances considerable when you keep yourself in shape! And that has to be praised! Could you stand a bit of company?" Without waiting to hear her answer he took another workout bench and also began to lift weights.  
  
Beka looked at him in surprise and actually couldn't understand the way he spoke these words, so friendly and so nonchalant. He has always been so reserved and now he seemed completely different. More human, direct and not hiding behind his Nietzschean façade. Maybe these return to their normal life on Andromeda, whom they believed to have lost forever, influenced him too, just like it influenced all the others? But his escapades, his actions, which he undertook while they were stranded on Graubunden, witnessed that he was in many ways still the old Tyr, following only his own agenda. But there were some signs that he might be getting softer, tiny signs, visible only to someone, who knew him very well and very long. But they were there, as it has been made obvious at the party! She grinned in her thoughts, as she concluded, that there was perhaps still some hope for him, hope to make him accept the crew as it was. With all their weaknesses, flaws, but also advantages. She sighed and decided to watch him even more closely in the future. After all...... he could be quite pleasant company and a very friendly person. But she didn't want to gain any high hopes that their relationship could change any time soon. And she also felt no need to start some kind of relationship right now. Not now, after she finally managed to suppress her problems after Dylan decided himself for Rommie. She really didn't want to go through the same hell as she did few months ago.  
  
Suddenly Tyr asked her in a voice, which sounded uninterested, but she could clearly discover traces of care in it: "You look so absent, Beka. Is there anything bothering you?"  
  
This question tore her from her thoughts, so she put the weights on the stand and looked at Tyr with somehow mixed feelings. She noticed that he didn't even broke off his exercises and worked out further as it would be the most normal thing to have a small talk about her emotional life, while doing more important things thus clearly depicting his disinterest in the topic. She got the feeling, that he perhaps just wanted to talk about something, without really wanting to hear her answer. Therefore she answered stingy: "Well, Tyr, I can hardly believe you were really interested in how I feel right now. Haven't we already cleared this question once and for all? Or do you really believe everything would by now be forgotten and bygone?"  
  
Her reaction and especially her voice showed Tyr unmistakably that she had troubles, but wouldn't be wanting to talk about them, shouldn't he thoroughly change his attitude. He put his weights on the stands too and sat up. He turned to her and as he looked into her eyes he could see that she was a bit annoyed. He thought for a moment and said then unusually quietly: "Beka, I hope you won't get me wrong. I really care about you welfare. You are at the moment the captain of the Andromeda, at least while Dylan and Rommie are away and I cannot allow you to fall into some depression right now."  
  
Beka's eyes revealed she was getting more and more angry with him: "Well, now I finally understand what you are up to! You just want to make sure I wouldn't endanger your survival chances. I should have known it from the beginning that you are thinking only on yourself again. What the others feel is of no importance for you! Well, I have news for you, Mr. I-am-always-right! You are not alone on this ship! You have to share your destiny with the others and have no advantage towards any other member of this crew as you might believe. I am responsible for more people and everyone is equally important to me. You might believe you'd have a special position, just because you helped me to get over my problems in the past. But you are damn wrong if you think so! I am very grateful for your help, but that doesn't give you the right to feel preferred. Not, after you acted as a perfect Nietzschean again!" She got to her feet and threw Tyr one last poisonous look: "I believe I should rather leave you to do your so extremely important tasks such as weightlifting!" Her last words were still hanging in the air as she disappeared through the door.  
  
Tyr looked after her clueless, still sitting on his training device. Slowly his mind comprehended Beka's reaction and he understood that he behaved completely out of place. And he was truly up to something else. For once, he really didn't think of himself, he really cared about her. But he obviously chose the wrong way to express his worry - again. he sighed heavily and shook his head. Now he really had no lust to continue with his exercises. He should better find a way to convince Beka that she completely misunderstood him. In the last weeks he noticed, that she meant more to him than before, that he liked her more than the other crew members. Well, he'll have to clear this misunderstanding soon if he wanted their relationship to become better again.  
  
Once out of the room, Beka leaned with her back to the wall and sighed. She knew that she overreacted, but Tyr's apparent indifference raised her blood pressure significantly. Suddenly she heard a soft voice and looked a bit taken aback in Andromeda's worried face: "Are you all right Beka? You look quite upset."  
  
Beka smiled a bit: "She really doesn't miss a chance to take care of the mental condition of her crew!" came to her thoughts and she answered: "Everything is fine, Andromeda. You know how annoying Tyr can be . I'll be OK soon!"  
  
Andromeda nodded and grinned: "Sure, he can be very difficult sometimes. But I'm sure you'll straighten everything out."  
  
Beka nodded smiling: "That I will do, Andromeda! You can bet on that! I don't carry the name Beka Valentine for nothing. I have tamed even more difficult guys and Tyr is absolutely no exception from the rule!"  
  
************  
  
As Maru closed in to the planet, Rommie took her place beside Dylan and looked anxiously through the window. Dylan was sitting in the pilot's chair and steered Maru manually. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and as they approached the planet she could gradually make more and more details of the surface. As first she noticed, that a bigger part of the surface was covered by the water, and she smiled contently. So...... there will be sea! Since they spent some time on Elyan, lying on the beach, she loved the sea. She could already imagine how it will be, lying on the beach and enjoying the warm sunshine. But..... will it be warm enough on this planet? She threw a quick look to the information panel and saw, that the temperature on the planet reached about 30 degrees Centigrade. Good! It will definitely be possible to enjoy the beach! And she soon realized where Dylan was heading for. She saw a small island, very similar to the one she'd been on while staying on Elyan. It was obvious, that this planet had a climate, very similar to the Elyan's one and she sighed lightly.  
  
Dylan didn't miss her sigh and looked at her worriedly: "Is something wrong?"  
  
She smiled at him and shook her head: "No, Dylan, I just believe, I'll really enjoy our time on this planet. As I see, you know exactly what I like!" She bowed to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, bring us finally down! I want to go to the beach as soon as possible!"  
  
Dylan grinned widely, revealing his happiness and he answered: "I hope I didn't promise you too much. But back on Elyan I noticed how much you enjoyed it and decided to look for something similar."  
  
Few minutes later they landed on the island and left the Maru. Rommie went first and as she stepped out of the ship, she felt how a comfortable warmth wrapped her in a comfortable, invisible coat. A light wind blew and she could smell the sea. She stopped for a moment so Dylan could join her and felt how he reached for her hand and squeezed it tenderly. Then she looked up to him and smiled: "I already love it. You really found a beautiful place. And where are we going to stay? Is there a hotel around?"  
  
Dylan shook his head laughing: "No, there is no hotel. I have rented the whole island and there is only one house where we will be staying, where we can enjoy our honeymoon undisturbed. We have the whole island just for us two, one whole week long!"  
  
"Just we two?" grinned Rommie mischievously and kissed him. "Well, I have some ideas what we could do to spend this week as nice as possible. But first of all...... I want to see the beach!"  
  
"Most definitely! Come, let's go to the beach!" smiled Dylan and dragged her in the direction of the sea. As they came to the beach, Rommie looked around pleased. Sandy beach was circled by the palms and crystal clear water made her possible to see down to the sea ground. White sand completed this picture of beauty. She left Dylan standing on the beach and ran towards the sea. On her way, she got rid of her boots and ran directly into the warm water until she stood knee high in the sea. She didn't care that she got completely soaked up to her knees and simply enjoyed the serenity, completed by the soft sound of waves, tumbling over on the beach. She spread her arms and turned around few times. Then she looked at Dylan who watched her smiling and slowly approached the water. "Come, Dylan, the water is fantastic!"  
  
"But..... you shouldn't be bathing with your clothes on!" protested Dylan unconvincingly, but took off his boots and joined her in the water nevertheless.  
  
"And why shouldn't we act a bit crazy? We normally don't get any chance to do something like that. Let us forget all our inhibitions and rules!" cried Rommie happily as she embraced him and clung to him. Before he could react, she threw herself into the water and dragged him with her. As they surfaced again they both laughed and as they got to their feet again, he pulled her into passionate kiss. His arms embraced her tightly and he felt how he finally could set his feelings free. He didn't care that he was soaked wet and all his inhibitions melted away like snow in the spring. As they finally ended the kiss he looked her deep into the eyes and whispered: "Well, our honeymoon started very wet. If we continue this way, we'll run out of dry clothes very quickly."  
  
"Does that bother you? Haven't you said, we were alone on this island? What do you need dry clothes for?" giggled Rommie while she loosened herself from his arms to take her wet clothes off. As she was finished, she stood in front of Dylan as she had been born. He couldn't take his eyes off her and suddenly he began to breathe heavily. As he looked at her, he remembered how she entered her own bridge a long time ago, got rid of the kids, who thought they were High Guard and saved his butt. But somehow he thought that she was now even more beautiful than then. He sighed heavily: "My God, how beautiful you are! I almost forgot how breathtaking beauty I have for my wife!"  
  
Rommie tilted her head slightly and smiled at him seductive: "I will most definitely make sure you will never forget it again! And now...... get out of these wet clothes!" She grabbed his jacket to take it off and he willingly let her help him to get out of his clothes. As they finally both stood there, freed from the wet clothes, he gently ran his hand along her naked shoulder and pulled her into embrace. His hands began to roam along her perfect body and he felt, how her hands began to travel the same path along his body as his did on hers. He could finally express his love without any inhibits!  
  
**************  
  
Konregens looked out of the window of his ship at the fleet which was forming around it. He was satisfied with what he saw. There were countless ships out there, just waiting for his command to start.  
  
"The fleet is ready to start, Fleet Marshall!" His adjutant reported and Konregens turned around to look at the man. He stood there and saluted. Konregens walked to the consoles and positioned himself behind one of them. "How many ships do we have in the fleet?"  
  
"42 heavy cruisers, 80 destroyers, 40 carrier ships and 200 fighter squadrons in total. That's the most we could get at the time, without endangering the defense of the planet." answered the adjutant and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Well, I have hoped for more, but as it seems, I'll have to satisfy myself with what I've got! I'd breathe lighter if we could have also the ships which disappeared with DelMonte. But that cannot be changed, we'll have to succeed with what we've got! And now...... we shouldn't loose any more time. Let's move!"  
  
"Ay Sir! Which coordinates?"  
  
"Sinti!"  
  
TBC 


	45. DragoKazov ad portas

Sorry for a long delay in updating. I am really busy at the time, so there is almost no time left to update more often. I hope to be able to update soon, but, can't promise anything. Thanks for your understanding!  
  
45 - Drago-Kazov ad portas  
  
Trobert sat behind his control console bored and looked at the digits and other displays in front of him, not really seeing anything. He reached for his cup of coffee, took a sip and grimaced: "Damn!" It was again one of those days as everything seemed to go wrong from the beginning on! Coffee was cold and barely drinkable, his breakfast still laid heavily in his stomach and then, to top it all, this boredom! He asked himself for the infinite time, why he had to sit here and control the outer regions of Sinti system. Nothing ever happened here! No enemies, only ships, which have been announced in advance contacted him. Just pure routine, nothing exciting ever happened. He cursed silently why he took this job in first place. But back then, he expected so much from it: excitement, good wage, interesting work. And now? Everything reduced itself to BORING! He sighed and turned away from the displays, as pestering buzzing forced him to look back at them. As he looked at one of the displays, his chin fell down and he stared at the screen completely stunned. Something was happening out there! He shook his head jerkily and hit one of the buttons heavily. Sirens began to howl and computer voice repeated: "Code red! Intruders in system! Code red!"  
  
Without taking his eyes from the screen, he pushed another button and spoke: "I register unannounced slipstream events in the system! 20, no, 30, no...... much more! Unknown ships are penetrating the system. Require orders!"  
  
Almost immediately he heard a voice answering: "What ships? Give us the signature of the intruders!"  
  
Trobert nodded and tried hastily to find out, whom these ships belonged. And there were more of them every second. He could count more than 100 ships, which were closing in on the planet from all sides and not a single one responded to his hails. After some seconds he had to scratch his chin and sweat pearls appeared on his forehead. He stuttered: "They are...... damn...... they are Drago-Kazov ships! And they don't answer to our calls!"  
  
He could see that the ships began to form themselves in an unmistakably attack formation. Their silence almost made him go crazy and he suddenly recognized: "Now it's over with being bored! This here is hard reality!"  
  
Wild cacophony of voices and sirens filled the station and almost everyone ran in a certain direction, as if they wouldn't really know what to do. They were scientists and not warriors! And this situation smelled like an attack, attack of the most dangerous enemy one could imagine! Finally one voice overpowered the others and could be heard: "Damn, switch these bloody sirens off!" Trobert hit the button again and sirens went silent, just human and perseid voices still filled the air.  
  
He still tried to contact the ships, but nothing seemed to function and he slowly felt how fear crept in his bones. Meanwhile there were more than 300 ships in the system. From heavy cruisers, up to small, agile attack fighters. Every ship was completely silent and they gradually took their positions in the formation. A short look at the display showed Trobert, that Sinti was already totally encircled by these ships and that there was no possibility more to escape. He wiped sweat from his forehead and announced with trembling voice: "Ships are in attack position! What should I do?"  
  
After a second, that seemed like an eternity to him, the voice of his commander answered: "Inform Captain Dylan Hunt immediately that we have Drago-Kazov knocking on our door. He should come here instantly!"  
  
Trobert nodded and activated the commlink: "Here is defense HQ of Sinti. We are under possible attack from Drago-Kazov. Captain Hunt, we need your help immediately! We expect to be attacked any minute now!"  
  
He barely finished his message as one screen came to life and face of a Nietzschean appeared. He looked very dangerous and also his voice, as he opened his mouth to speak left the same impression: "This is Fleet Marshall Konregens of Drago-Kazov pride. We will take possession of this planet. Resistance is useless! Give yourself up and we will spare your lives. You have exactly two hours to comply with our ultimatum. After that we will start violent actions. I can assure you that much blood will be spilled! Konregens out!"  
  
As Konregens began to talk, everyone in the room went silent and they gazed unbelieving into this face that promised nothing good. As he ended his speech and his face disappeared, no one wanted to speak at first and uncomfortable silence laid on them, they just stared at the blank screen. Finally Trobert managed to get over the shock and said quietly: "And what are we supposed to do now? All defense systems are not enough to fight these fleet! We are doomed!"  
  
"Not yet completely", answered the voice of his commander, but this time not out of the speaker, but from behind him. In the meantime he appeared also personally in this room and looked thoughtfully into confused faces of his people. "Trobert! Have you informed Andromeda and asked for help?"  
  
Trobert nodded faintly, not quite believing that just one ship could do anything against these mighty fleet. Bur Brigens, his commander, didn't allow him to think further and continued: "Good! Now call Castalia! They should join their forces with Andromeda and come to help us. This is our only chance to survive this. And Trobert....... Take care, that all defense system are on line and aiming at Drago-Kazov ships! But DO NOT fire until I give a direct order. Is that clear?"  
  
Again, Trobert could only nod faintly and went on to fulfill this order and call the Castalia.  
  
*******  
  
Konregens grinned evilly and looked at the screen, showing position of his ships. Everything was just the way he planned. The Perseids were such an anti-warrior species that it made such a surprise attack look simple like children's game. He turned then to his adjutant and asked: "Is the rest of the fleet in position?"  
  
The man nodded: "Yes, Sir fleet marshal! They are waiting in a nearby system and have, just as you ordered, found a perfect hideout. They are waiting for your command to attack." He paused for a while and continued a bit unsure: "Do you believe, Andromeda will not find them?"  
  
"If they obeyed my orders, and I have no doubts that they have, then Andromeda has no chance to find them. There are enough asteroid belts in the system to hide perfectly. The Andromeda will notice them only then, when it's already too late. And then we'll get her!"  
  
"But, don't you think that Hunt will not simply surrender himself and his ship, but fight instead?" asked the adjutant and looked in the dark face of his marshal. After all what he'd heard about Hunt and Andromeda it appeared very unlikely to him that Hunt would simply surrender just because he'd be encircled by nietzschean ships.  
  
"He will have no other chance! Should he be in such a situation alone, then I believe, he'd rather die as to surrender, but, because we now have one planet as a hostage, a planet of his not yet completed Commonwealth....... No! He will most definitely not risk the lives of billions of Perseids just to prove that he never gives up. He will accept our ultimatum and hand over himself and his ship to us." Konregens sounded very convinced, but deep down inside he doubted a bit in his own words. Although he was now standing against Hunt as his enemy, he still respected the captain of Andromeda and he actually hated the fact, that he had to lure him into such a trap. Besides....... He wasn't exactly sure that the plan would work, and that Dylan wouldn't find a way out of the trap.  
  
After a short pause he asked: "Have our ships blocked Castalia? These fish people may under no circumstances come here! Actually they are no threat to us, but they could make us some troubles and therefore give Hunt a chance to run."  
  
"Castalia is already cut off and no ship will be able to leave the planet. If necessary, they will be destroyed, as you ordered!" answered the adjutant and grinned a bit. Now he began to believe that the plan would in fact work. Well, it has been made by Alpha and Konregens and all plans that these two made up till now worked. He had no reason to doubt it. Additionally, they had so many ships here that they could destroy all ships and defense systems of Sinti in few minutes.  
  
Konregens went to the window and looked through it. He knew, he couldn't make the crew aware of his own doubts. It was more than enough that he doubted, but should also the others got wind of his thoughts than everything could prove even more difficult as it was. He turned to his adjutant sighing and dryly remarked: "OK, we gave the Perseids two hours. But........take good care, that no one fires, even after this time limit, without having my explicit order to do so. We don't know where Andromeda is and how long will she need to come here. If necessary, we will extend our ultimatum a bit and fire at unimportant targets first. We will destroy the planet only after we've got Andromeda. Not before! Is that clear?"  
  
Adjutant nodded, although he couldn't understand why they shouldn't fire at the planet first. But he knew very good that Konregens thought in very long terms and that he had much more information than he did. So he didn't want to argue, and after all, Konregens did say they would destroy the planet afterwards. He grinned and answered: "Clear, fleet marshal! No one will fire without your command. Do you still need me or may I retreat now?"  
  
"No, you can go now. I won't need you in the next two hours. But make sure to be back here in two hours!"  
  
The adjutant nodded again and left the room. As he was alone again, Konregens turned back to the window and stared outside. "I really hope that our spies have told us the truth and that no one will try to intervene."  
  
***********  
  
Beka was on her way to command as Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of her: "Beka, we are receiving an urgent hail from Sinti. They are being under attack of Drago-Kazov and are asking for our help."  
  
"What the......!" spat Beka aloud and began to ran. "Anything more or is this it?" She asked the hologram which accompanied her.  
  
"No, that's all. The connection broke and since then I can't establish any contact with Sinti. Should I inform Dylan and Rommie about this?" Andromeda sounded worried and she waited patiently to get her answer.  
  
Beka thought for a moment. Damn, it was really a perplexed situation. Exactly now, as Dylan and Rommie were away, these bastards decided to attack an innocent planet, planet, which was under Andromeda's protection. It would definitely be easier for everyone if the both of them were here on board. But, on the other hand...... they were so happy to finally get the opportunity for their honey-moon that she simply couldn't mange to persuade herself to bring them back and send them into a battle. She shook her head: "No, not yet. We shall first see what is going on there and only if we see that they are absolutely necessary, only then shall we bring them back. And now, please, call everyone to come to the command! I need them all!"  
  
Andromeda nodded. Somehow she felt a bit confused that Beka obviously wanted to finish this job alone, but on the other hand, she thought to herself, that it perhaps really wasn't absolutely necessary to bring Dylan and Rommie back. Dylan did trust Beka so much to gave her command over Andromeda many times before. And if Dylan trusted her, why should she have any reservations?  
  
In few minutes Beka entered the command and saw that Andy and Trance were already there. "Andromeda, where are the others?"  
  
"They are on their way here", answered Andromeda and wanted to tell her, that Rev still hasn't left his quarters as Tyr stormed the command and asked while still running to his console: "What's going on here? Andromeda said it would be a situation!"  
  
Beka threw him a cool look and explained: "The Dragans are just trying to attack Sinti and we are needed there. That means, if you are ready to help someone else besides yourself?"  
  
Tyr overheard this remark intentionally and positioned himself behind the console. Without loosing a word, he began to work on the console and after a while he said: "I am definitely ready, although I'm a Nietzschean. And what is with Dylan and Rommie?" He looked at Beka questioningly and waited for her answer.  
  
"We will not inform them at the moment", answered Beka dryly and turned to Andy: "How much time do we need to get to Sinti?"  
  
Andy turned halfway to her and answered: "We have to make four slipstream routes to get there. I am calculating the ETA." She closed her eyes for a split second and opened them almost instantly: "We need two hours, five minutes and 24 seconds."  
  
"Fine! That means navigating the slipstream again", grinned Beka despite the responsibility of the situation in which they found themselves. "I really missed this activity! And now: set course and prepare for slipstream!" In the meantime she already stepped behind the slipstream commands and it was obvious that she enjoyed the upcoming slipstream flight.  
  
"Slipstream in 5....... 4......... 3......... 2........ 1....... Slipstream!" counted Andromeda's voice and exactly in the moment as the ship entered the slipstream, the hatch opened and Harper ran in. He was unprepared for the slipstream and the shaking of the ship, entering the slipstream made him stumble and sent him in the direction of the Nietzschean. He tried to get a hold on something, but failed and a new wave of vibrations annihilated his efforts and he landed on the floor at Tyr's feet. Tyr looked at him irritated and commented scarcely: "Little man! If you are not able to stand on your own feet, you should think of changing your job."  
  
Harper succeeded to stand up and threw Tyr one destroying look: "Tyr, why are you always making stupid remarks in wrong moments? Is it your nature or have you learned it somewhere?" he was already standing on his feet and tried to clean his pants while he clawed himself to the console with his other hand. Then he looked at Tyr again and threw him: "As I see, you aren't exactly like a rock neither." Tyr also had his problems to hold tight to the console, stand with spreaded legs and still waggled noticeable. Somehow the Nietzschean got the feeling that Beka intentionally navigated a bit more rude than necessary. And he didn't like it a bit. Since he had the quarrel with Beka, he couldn't get himself in the mood, so he just hissed through his teeth: "Don't overestimate your luck, Harper!"  
  
Beka heard this small exchange of hostilities between Harper and Tyr and grinned satisfied. She was also still angry with Tyr and she loved the way how Harper always dealt with Tyr. Bit grinning disappeared from her face quickly and she commanded sharply: "Harper, Tyr, now is not the time to clarify your misunderstandings! You should both do your job and not argue!"  
  
"OK Boss, I got it", answered Harper grinning and asked: "Where are we actually going to?"  
  
"Sinti!" answered Andy in stead of Beka without looking at him.  
  
"What? Sinti? What's that good for? Didn't we have enough of these Perseids up till now? Do we really have to look for them even out of our own will? They are so irritating!" complained Harper and looked irritated at Beka.  
  
"They are under attack of Drago-Kazov and we will help them", explained Beka short, while navigating the Andromeda through the slipstream, now a bit smoother than before.  
  
"WHAT? These bastards too?" Harper eyes flew wide and he simply couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "And where are Rommie and Dylan?  
  
Beka sighed irritated: "Do I have to explain it to everyone separately? They are staying there where they are. Or would you prefer to have an irritated Dylan and furious Rommie here on board? They should enjoy the rest of their honey-moon! We will manage this alone, we really don't need Dylan to guide us by our hands in everything."  
  
Harper thought shortly and tried to imagine, how would Dylan and Rommie react if they would destroy their honey-moon. He shook his head and said: "Well, I don't really believe that they would be so very angry, but you are right. We will manage this also without them. Right?" He looked at Andy who was working on her console and just nodded as an answer to his question.  
  
***********  
  
Trobert was nervously looking at the clock. The deadline, given to them by the Dragans would be running out in just about few minutes and they still got no answer from the Andromeda. And also the Castalians haven't contacted them. From the moment since the Dragans encircled Sinti, no one could call them and he couldn't reach anyone, so it was pretty much obvious, that they have also jammed their communication signals. Everything he could do was to sit here nervously and wait. His government hasn't given any answer yet and slowly fear began to creep in him. The deadline was just to expire and he had no doubts that the Nietzscheans would start firing at the planet as soon as time would be up. And they would begin with systematic destroying of the planet, that much was he sure of. He controlled again the defense systems and the result was the same as all the times before: they were fully operational and targets locked on nietzschean ships. But he still gained no false hopes, that they could destroy the fleet out there. There were so many ships there! Many more than they could possibly destroy.  
  
Meanwhile Brigens was standing in front of the president on the planet and tried to persuade him to require extension of deadline which Konregens gave them. He was hoping that Andromeda would arrive in the meantime and also the Castallians should be arriving very soon. Unfortunately he couldn't know that Castallian fleet didn't even manage to start. Some ships tried to take off and were merciless destroyed by the Dragans. From this side there was no help for the Perseids.  
  
The president looked at Brigens thoughtfully and decided: "Call the Dragans! We will surrender!"  
  
Brigens couldn't believe what he just heard and blinked few times before answering: "Mr. President, you couldn't possibly mean that? They will attack nevertheless, whether we surrender or not! And if we defend ourselves we might still have a tiny possibility to hold our positions for as long as Andromeda and the Castallians needs to arrive. I am appealing to you, think it over again, Mr. President."  
  
The president looked a bit irritated at Brigens: "It's easy for you to talk! You are not a Perseid, you're human and you cannot understand us, Perseids! We are no warriors, we are scientists and explorers. We haven't fought a real war for millennia! We do have the planetary defense system, but it hadn't been developed further before you took over your position. I don't know for sure, how much you managed to do in this time, but I believe that we don't have any chance to withstand the Dragans!"  
  
But Brigens didn't want to accept the defeat. Yes, every word which the president said was true, but he simply couldn't accept the fact that he should surrender himself. He has been hired by the Perseids to improve their planetary defense system and his past as a captain of a warship shaped him, so that he would never give up. "Mr. President! With all due respect, Sir! You are saying you were a nation of scientists? Then you are surely aware of the fact that the Dragans never held their promises. They simply destroy everyone who passes their way, and don't care if he might endanger them or be just an innocent passer-by. Yes, I know, that we have almost no chance to win this fight. But the least we can do is to try. I am sure that Captain Hunt will arrive on time and with Andromeda on our side we have better chances to survive. But we must hold our positions for so long and that is only possible if we fight! We must occupy these Nietzscheans for so long until our allies arrive. If not, well, then we are really doomed! I am almost sure that we can withstand the first attack wave."  
  
The president sighed: "You are probably right Brigens. But you are definitely forgetting one thing - I carry the responsibility for some billion Perseids, peacefully living and working on this planet. And that is what we would like to do in the future too. I have no other choice as to capitulate."  
  
Brigens sighed excited and irritated. Sometimes these Perseids really knew how to drive someone mad! He wanted to say something as irritating summing of the communication console caused them both to look at it. Brigens looked a bit confused at the president and listened to the information which has just been broadcasted. And as he heard it, his breathing suddenly became very heavy. Excited voice informed them that the Dragans just opened fire to the orbital defense command and completely destroyed it. Brigens needed some seconds to concentrate and he spoke very quietly: "Well, this makes our discussion completely unnecessary. They attacked before the deadline and therefore we are definitely in a war with them. And you know what my authority in such a case is, you know that I can handle on my own and disregard your possible commands should I find it appropriate. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you'll excuse me now........ I have a planet to defend." He bowed slightly and left president's office almost running. The president simply stood there unable to comprehend what just happened.  
  
As fast as he could, Brigens ran down the corridor. "What a luck that I already activated the back-up command and also suspected that the enemy would try to destroy the defense command as first target." Shot through his mind and he contacted his second command: "Are the Dragans firing further?" As he got his answer, he said: "Wait until I arrive. Lock your weapons on the ships but fire only if they will attack again! I'll be there in few minutes."   
  
Trobert looked at the displays. Something has changed! The ships have slightly changed their positions and he looked tensely at the displays. What are these Dragans up to now? The deadline has not been due yet! Are they intending to attack sooner? But he couldn't think any longer. He could see how some of the ships opened fire and as he recognized what their target was, his eyes opened wide. They have chosen the command as their first target. He screamed and hit the button for activation of defense weapons, but he was too late. Massive explosion destroyed the complete command, which disappeared in a fireball, taking lives of many Perseids and humans, working there, with it into death. Trobert's last thought was: "These bastards lied to us!" And than everything was gone.  
  
***********  
  
Konregens's Adjutant ran, completely out of breath, along the corridor and as he reached the command, he saw Konregens, standing there and staring at the screen. He stopped for a second to catch breath and prepare himself to face an angry fleet marshal. After all, they have fired against his strict order. He didn't know yet who was responsible for the firing, but he was sure, that one wouldn't hold his position any longer, should he be lucky enough to be allowed to live. But it didn't matter who it was, it was him, who will have the honor to meet Konregens's first rage and he decided to do it the sooner the better and he stepped in front of Konregens and began: "Fleet marshal! You gave a strict order that no one may fire without your permission. But we just fired and destroyed a planetary defense command. I don't know yet, who is responsible for disregarding your order, but I will find him!" he looked at his commanding officer firmly, but in the same moment, he began to wonder, why Konregens showed no anger. No, in the contrary, Konregens grinned at him wide and nodded: "The responsible for this action is standing in front of you. If you want to make anyone responsible, then blame me."  
  
"But....."  
  
Konregens winked him off: "It took them to long. The Perseids react very slowly and couldn't decide if they are ready to give themselves up or not, so I tried to force them into decision with this demonstration of our power."  
  
His adjutant was still looking completely confused and his eyes were asking for additional explanation. Konregens grinned and added: "We have only destroyed their command, so that they will no longer be able to fire at us. Don't worry, we'll bring them to the point where they will plead us, not to fire at them any more."  
  
In this moment someone's voice said: "Incoming call from the Perseids."  
  
Konregens nodded and grinned at his adjutant: "So you see! Our warning did reach its goal! I bet they are trying to tell us they are giving up." Then he commanded: "On the screen!"  
  
But instead of a Perseid, he saw a man and held his breath for a second to suppress his surprise: "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked at him grimly and answered: "My name is Brigens and I'm the commanding officer of Sinti defense. You fired at us before the deadline and therefore we are clearly in war condition. And in such a case I have the authority to handle on my own. I herewith refuse your ultimatum. You probably believe that our defense is not capable of functioning any more, but you're wrong. We are still perfectly capable of defending ourselves. I give you ten minutes to leave this system. Should you not comply, I see myself forced to open fire at you."  
  
Konregens couldn't really believe his ears and slowly a grin crept to his lips: "You couldn't possibly be serious with your threat! You have nothing what could endanger us. And now I want to talk to your president!" His voice was hard and he smiled at the man on the screen pejoratively.  
  
"As I already said, we are in war now and in such state, I am authorized to handle at my own free will. The president is for the time being suspended of his authority and I'm the one you can talk to. I already informed you about my conditions. You should take care to vanish quickly, because you are running out of time!" Answered Brigens firmly and looked directly into Konregens's eyes.  
  
At this moment Konregens really felt a bit unsure, but it wasn't noticeable in his voice as he answered: "Well, I really don't believe that we'll comply with your ultimatum. If this is your decision, than we have nothing else left as to destroy you. And this is the end of our conversation!" He gave the man at the communication panel the sign and the connection was interrupted. Then he turned to his adjutant and remarked: "Well, the Perseids have a Kludge to run their defense...... if this is not funny!"  
  
Then he turned again to the now blank screen and after few seconds he commanded: "Fire at will, according to the pattern! We should finish this farce once and for all!"  
  
In the same moment an agitated voice yelled: "Fleet marshal! Slipstream events! MANY!"  
  
Konregens turned instantly to the man and asked hastily: "Dammit! Who's that?"  
  
The man looked at his display and winked unbelievably: "It is ........ it's the nietzschean fleet! And they're firing at us!"  
  
"Damn, damn and damn again!" cursed Konregens. Everything seemed to go wrong now! The informants have obviously given them false information, as they told the alpha, the other nietzschean prides wouldn't interfere in this operation. He yelled at the man: "Which pride?"  
  
"All of them! I can detect at least 15 different signatures and they are growing more each moment! They have obviously allied themselves against us!"  
  
Konregens looked like he'd be overrun by a steamer and his voice, as he spoke, was revealing almost nothing of his usual arrogance: "Defensive measures! Forget Sinti! Fire at this traitors!" His arms fell and for a second he couldn't make a comprehensive thought. Just one raged in his mind: "We have been betrayed!"  
  
***********  
  
"I believe it's completely clear to you that this is a trap?" remarked Tyr as Andromeda entered the third slipstream jump and looked worriedly at Beka.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else from the Drago-Kazov", answered Beka without looking at him.  
  
"And what are you going to do? We cannot simply walk into this trap, knowing that we are probably dealing with the complete fleet of the Dragans."  
  
"I don't intend to do that! Andromeda! Are there any systems close to Sinti, that could be reached in a very short time?" turned Beka to the AI.  
  
Andromeda's face appeared on the screen: "There are two such systems which could be reached in few minutes."  
  
"Are there any asteroid belts in these systems?" wanted Beka to know and earned a confused look from Harper, while Tyr began to grin.  
  
"Yes, one of them has an asteroid belt." Answered Andromeda and her face also revealed that she suspected what Beka was up to.  
  
"Asteroid belt? Why that?" asked Harper confused. He couldn't understand what Beka's intentions were. He looked at her, turned then his eyes to grinning Nietzschean and finally looked at Andromeda who also grinned at him. Slowly his face revealed that he understood Beka's intentions. "Well, THAT is what you're up to! You believe that a part of the nietzschean fleet is hiding in this belt!"  
  
"Bingo! You got it Harper!" grinned Beka. "We used such hideouts before and while these Dragans are slow thinking nation, they expect us not to guess what their plans are. Andromeda - set course to this system. Sinti will have to wait a little bit longer."  
  
"Aye, Beka. Course set!" Answered Andromeda and smiled: "Even Dylan couldn't have made it better!"  
  
"Hmmm...... should I understand this as acknowledgement, Andromeda!" asked Beka played irritated.  
  
"Well, you can understand it whatever you want. I have simply stated the facts. But there is another question - how will we trace them and what will we do with them?"  
  
"Actually, we don't have to find them", explained Beka grinning. "We just have to find the belt, ignite it and...... the Dragans will be vaporized! So simple!"  
  
"Nice plan! But how are you intending to do this?" asked Trance and looked questioningly at Beka.  
  
"We'll have to have assistance of our board Engineer. HARPER! Think of something! And do it in next half an hour!" answered Beka and looked at Harper.  
  
"I got it Boss! Whenever it gets really messy, you need my help! And again is Harper the one who has to take care that our arses will not get hurt and by the way also puff thousands of Nietzscheans out of existence."  
  
"HARPER!" Beka and Tyr yelled unison. They looked at each other irritated and held this eye contact longer than it was really necessary.  
  
"Hum, Beka? I don't want to disturb you, but....... shouldn't you better take care that we won't disappear in the slipstream?" Trance's worried voice penetrated Beka's mind. Trance noticed that Beka was somehow distressed and that she didn't concentrate herself on the flying.   
  
Beka turned her look to the screen and managed just in time to avoid collision with the slipstream web. "Huh, that was really close!" She sighed after she brought Andromeda under control again.  
  
In the meantime, Harper turned to the exit and murmured while walking towards it: "How nice! First I have to find something unseen before in half an hour and then I got yelled at because I say something! What a friendliness!" He couldn't hear the answer, because the hatch already closed behind him.  
  
"Do you think he'll find a solution?" turned Andy worriedly to Beka. She didn't exactly approve how Beka and Tyr handled Harper, but hid her emotions very good.  
  
Beka looked at her and as she saw expression on her face, she could see that Andy was really worried. "I think he will. But he would probably need your help. Could you please assist him? You two together make a hell of a team! You'll find a way how to do it."  
  
Andy nodded and left the command to find Harper. In the meantime, Tyr turned to Beka and said in a low voice: "I'm sorry Beka!"  
  
Beka looked at him with one eye and she was obviously completely confused, so she asked: "What?"  
  
"I have used the wrong words! I really didn't mean it the way it must have sounded to you."  
  
Beka smiled faintly. She knew very well what Tyr tried to say to her and she also knew, how much it must have costed him to excuse himself. But she wasn't prepared to forget it yet, so she answered in a neutral voice: "OK Tyr. We'll talk about it later. Now we have much more important job to do as to discuss our problems. We should take care that the Dragans will be defeated and Sinti must be saved."  
  
Trance turned away from them and smiled mysteriously. She had an assumption what they had to clear and was glad to see, that they obviously were able to talk normally to each other again. So much was depending on this relationship. Should they really be unable to solve their problems, she feared the future could turn out differently as planned. And that would be something she really wouldn't want to see.  
  
Suddenly Beka remembered something: "Where is Rev?"  
  
"I think he has a lot of thinking to do right now", answered Trance. She knew that Rev had retreated into his quarters to think over everything. He had something to brood upon, since she told him few fragments of the complete picture. And because they were at the moment in no critical situation, she informed him that his presence in Command wasn't needed. "No problem, Beka, he'll be here when we need him." She reassured Beka, as she saw her questioning look. Out of the look on Trance's face it was clear to her, that she wouldn't get any additional explanation so she decided not to pursue this matter any longer and just nodded sharply.  
  
************  
  
"Fleet Marshall, we are loosing ground! There are simply too many ships out there. We cannot get in right formation and the planetary defense is firing at us too!" Adjutant's voice was excited and worried as he informed Konregens about the situation. "Should we perhaps think of retreat?" his proposal was more than carefully spoken.  
  
Konregens paced around the command, like a tiger in a cage. Nothing of his confusedness and worry could be seen any more. He looked more like a big predator cat, which has been pushed into corner and is now preparing to hurt the attacker the most it could, knowing that the survival chances are almost non existent. He stopped shortly and looked at his Adjutant: "No! We will not turn our tails! We will fight and destroy these traitors!"  
  
Adjutant sighed heavily, but could not oppose Konregens. He knew very well, that this fight would have consequences for the complete pride. And should they loose...... he wouldn't want to think of this possibility. But as he saw, how the mighty fleet, which they put up together, slowly fell apart, his concern grew from moment to moment. "We are loosing more and more ships. We have already lost a third of our fleet. Shouldn't we try another tactic?"  
  
Konregens thought for a second and answered with firm voice: "Inform all the captains, they should form swarms and take the enemy into crossfire!"  
  
"This might prove to be almost impossible, because the enemy doesn't allow us to form bigger formations."  
  
"Nevertheless! This is our only chance! We cannot take our own losses into consideration! Call our reserve fleet now! They must help us!"  
  
"But...... they should wait until Andromeda would arrive?" mentioned the adjutant slightly confused, even though he knew that this was the only way to win this battle.  
  
"Don't ask any questions, call them! Our plan is so to say the past and we should see to get out of this mess. Andromeda is not important at this moment. If we don't survive, we'll never get a chance to get her! DO IT!" yelled Konregens fiercely. He had to look how he could get out of this disaster alive and his initial plan to get Andromeda and Hunt was already past tense. Now it was the question of survival!  
  
The adjutant nodded and informed the fleet, which has been hiding in the nearby system, to call in immediately. In few minutes, in which they lost some more ships, their second fleet arrived and they took the attackers in crossfire. Suddenly the situation began to change and the Dragans could first achieve some minor successes and the attackers lost quite a few of their ships. They began to act disoriented and confused, what caused Konregens to look at the screen satisfied. Instantly he began to think that his initial plan could under circumstances still be possible to fulfill. If they could chase their attackers away before Andromeda arrived, they could perhaps still get her into their hands.  
  
He almost overheard his adjutant's voice, which informed him: "Slipstream event! One ship!"  
  
Jerky he turned to him and asked: "Which ship?"  
  
"It's Andromeda, fleet marshal!" the adjutant sounded very concerned.  
  
"And where is she?"  
  
"Behind our fleet! We are in a crossfire!"  
  
"Damn! Why did she have to appear exactly in the moment as we were beginning to win this battle! Send immediately some of our best ships to block the Andromeda! She is much more dangerous than the others! We may not allow her to attack us!" yelled Konregens. Damn, why couldn't she be a bit late!  
  
"Understood! One group is on its way to hold her up!"  
  
They both now looked at what their ships would be able to do against the Andromeda and in few seconds they both looked unbelieving at the screen. Andromeda managed to destroy the complete group with unseen ease. More than 20 ships, which tried to hold her up disappeared in fireballs, while Andromeda unstoppable continued her way, firing at all the ships which dared to cross her way. It was even stranger, that she apparently wasn't even hit seriously, while the dragan fleet lost quite a few ships. And as if their enemies would notice it, they began to act more organized and the Dragans were loosing ship after ship. Their losses were growing rapidly and the fire of explosions lighted up the darkness of the universe. With each explosion, there was one ship less left and many lives were lost. If he only few minutes ago thought that he could win this battle, so had Konregens now realized, that he had no real chance more to win it. He paced nervously around the command, looked how his fleet was reduced minute after minute and he soon had to make the heaviest decision: "Retreat! We have to run immediately! All remaining ships should retreat now!"  
  
His adjutant nodded relieved. Finally also Konregens understood that it made no sense any more to fight further. In next seconds there were many slipstream portals opening and one after another the dragan ships disappeared. They left a scene of devastation behind, more than 350 ships were lost in this massacre, countless Nietzscheans left their lives here. And Sinti was, not considering the destruction of the defense command, left unharmed. What bothered Konregens the most - not only that he was unable to get Andromeda in his hands, no, she even managed to bring him down on his knees.  
  
TBC 


	46. Trust No One, Not Even Your Enemy

46 - Trust no one, not even your enemy  
  
"Andromeda! Damage report!" Required Beka after the Dragans disappeared. She found it really confusing that the Dragans left the battlefield so easily. She would have expected them to fight the life and death battle and this sudden retreat didn't suit her into the picture of the Nietzscheans in general and Dragans in particular as far as she knew this species. Additionally, it occurred her almost creepy, that Andromeda could destroy so many ships, without being seriously damaged at all. But she couldn't follow these thoughts further as Andromeda started with her report: "No significant damages. Some hits, but they didn't damage any vital systems. It occurs like the Dragans have forgotten how to aim and fire!" She commented slightly ironically, with satisfied smile and looked at Beka from the screen.  
  
"Is it only me, or do you think too, that we won this battle too easily?" Asked Beka all present crew members. She had a bad feeling, that this conflict was by far not over and sought for confirmation from her crew.  
  
"Hey Boss, why are you asking such questions? Shouldn't we simply be glad to have chase these bastards away without getting too much spanking? Why should we even complain that it was to easy? I am quite satisfied with it. At least I don't have to repair all systems again!" answered Harper grinning. He threw a quick look to Andromeda and saw, that she looked at him a bit annoyed. "What? Have I said anything wrong? Aren't you glad too that I don't have to repair you?"  
  
„Harper, the problem isn't that I'm almost undamaged, moreover it's the fact, that the Dragans, if you ask me, are far from being beaten! And...... why do you have to complain if you have to repair me? I thought it was your favorite job. At least that is what you normally exclaim", answered Andromeda and looked annoyed at Harper.  
  
Harper lifted his hands as to protect himself from invisible enemy and explained to Andromeda: „OK, my beauty! I understood! Yes, I really like it when I can help you, but not if I have to overhaul you almost completely. And you really think that the Dragans will be back?"  
  
Tyr looked at Harper and Andromeda as they discussed and trace of a smile showed on his lips. Now he decided that it would be time to say also his opinion to the matter. "Well, should you ask me, I'd say the Dragans did everything exactly as I would do it. They were in a situation, which offered only two possible solutions: to fight and die, or to run and live. It may be extremely embarrassing, but, should I be left with only these two alternatives I would also chose to run, like they did. If I manage to survive, I still have a chance for revenge. But if I'm dead...." He kept silent for few moments to underline his last, unfinished thought and continued then, „That's why I'm sure they did exactly the right thing, naturally from their point of view. And I'm definitely sure, they will be coming back." He made a grimace and threw Andromeda an irritated look, „Irritating! I agree with the ship!"  
  
Andromeda's face grew darker and she already opened her mouth to protest and answer with some stingy remark as Trance intervened. She saw Andromeda's reaction to Tyr's remark and wanted to prevent the both of them from starting another of their quarrels. „Andromeda and Tyr are both right. We haven't definitely won yet. I am sure that we will meet the Dragans again. I don't know when and where and I also can't predict if we will win or loose. But we should be prepared. Here and now we won a battle, but we haven't won the war yet."  
  
Beka looked at her with big, surprised eyes. Was this just another one of Trance's speculation or did she allow them a brief peek into the future only she knew? She was just about to ask her as Andromeda said, „Incoming message!" She threw Beka a slightly irritated look and continued, „From the Nietzscheans. It's Charlemagne Bolivar of Sabra-Jaguar."  
  
Beka looked irritated in Andromeda's eyes, but regained her self-control immediately and commanded, „On the screen!"  
  
Charlemagne's face filled up the screen, which only nanoseconds before showed Andromeda's cute face and he smiled at them ironically, „Hello Andromeda. Glad to see you again." He looked around, obviously seeking someone and as he couldn't find Dylan, he kept quiet for a second and he actually looked as he'd be surprised about this fact but he managed to control his face almost instantly and asked, „And where is famous Captain Dylan Hunt? Did he hide himself? Did he prefer to bring himself in safety instead of fighting with Drago-Kazov?"  
  
Beka didn't like Charlemagne's tone a bit and she answered vicious, „Dear Charlemagne, as I can see, are you still so sharp with your tongue as you have always been. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see that you would be accordingly sharp and determined in the fight. We had to do almost everything for you. And about Dylan: it's really none of your business where he is at the time. Just for your information: I am at this moment the commanding officer of Andromeda and if there is anything you want to discuss, you will have to do it with me. And what gives us the honor to be allowed to lay our eyes on your face?"  
  
Charlemagne grinned ironically and scrutinized Beka with his cold eyes, „Beka Valentine, if my memory serves me well. So you are responsible for Andromeda Ascendant at the moment. I should have known that Dylan wouldn't risk such suicidal action as you did. I just wonder.... How will he value your attack tactics as he finds out how have you endangered his ship?" But he didn't wait to get any answer and continued immediately, „Well, why we meet each other again and at this point. It's really quite simple: we knew about the plans of the Dragans and we decided to stop them."  
  
Now it was Beka's turn to smile ironically and she commented sarcastically, „Don't even try to convince me you did it because you would want to protect the Perseids? Before I forget.... I don't buy it that you could make out of our attack tactics, that Dylan isn't on board. Why are you then asking where he is?"  
  
Charlemagne's grinning grew wider and he shook his head slightly, „Miss Valentine, I beg you! What do you think of us! As faithful Commonwealth allies are we forced to help any other ally who is endangered. And the Perseids were endangered, so we decided to intervene, to help them. We care very much about their faith."  
  
Beka laughed, „Very nice lie, Charlemagne. I don't believe a word of what you said."  
  
Charlemagne grinned further and finally shook his head and said extremely ironically, „How could I think even for a moment that I could deceive you, Miss Valentine!" he paused for a second and as he continued to talk, there wasn't a trace of irony in his voice, „You are right, it was an opportunity to force the Drago-Kazov in the knees. Nor the Perseids or the Andromeda were important in this game. But you already know that. It was just a lucky coincidence that also Andromeda arrived at this point."  
  
„And saved your butts!" threw Harper his remark and looked challenging at Charlemagne. „Admit it! If it wasn't for us, you'd probably be dead by now. You have to thank us that you are in a position to fire your ironical commentaries at us and that is the fact!" While he spoke, Andy came upon him and laid him her hand on the shoulder to calm him down.  
  
„In a certain way is this kludge even right", bowed Charlemagne slightly without loosing his ironical grinning. „And that's why we are not going to attack the Andromeda. Yes, we are renown for our treachery, but in this case you can rest assured that we will not attack you. We reached our goal and almost destroyed the dragan fleet. And besides..... I believe I mentioned before that we are in fact allies, didn't I?"  
  
Beka rolled her eyes, not quite believing that someone could be that arrogant. „Well, that's almost too kind from you", was her answer to Charlemagne. „And now all that's left to hear is your statement that you are responsible for bringing all this nietzschean prides together! If it was really you, then you are a real successor of Drago Musevini."  
  
No move on Charlemagne's face showed if Beka's words reached her goal or not, but he indeed looked out a bit more serious and answered with not so ironic voice: „Don't underestimate our joint hate towards Drago-Kazov. Yes, we do constantly fight with each other, but if there is a higher goal such as overthrowing the Dragans from their throne, then we are able to find a minimal denominator of joint interests. Ask Mr. Anasazi if you don't believe me." Beka threw Tyr a short look and he just raised his eyebrows and only few moments later he nodded confirmative. Bolivar continued: „And that's what we have done this time. I really don't gain any false hopes we could live in peace from this day on, but at least we have neutralized one common enemy.  
  
„Are you really sure about that? I just don't believe that the Dragans will give up that easily." Beka looked at Charlemagne with clear note of pity in her eyes and thought to herself that he really seemed to underestimate the Dragans.  
  
„Don't worry, Miss Valentine. Do you really think we'd bring our complete fleet here? Rest assured that we have undertaken also other actions in order to make our victory complete. If you'll excuse me now. I wish you much fun with the Perseids. We have more important work to do as to have a small talk with you. It was really a pleasure to have met you again", concluded Charlemagne ironically his speech and his face disappeared from the screen.  
  
„Well, what are we to think about this?" asked Harper quite confused.  
  
„Exactly what Charlemagne said," came answer from Tyr, who stayed in background during Beka's conversation with Charlemagne. „They've sent a part of their fleet to Enga's Redoubt to attack the dragan fleet as they will be returning home from here. In fact quite good plan. But I somehow don't believe that the Dragans will go for it. They think the same way I do and I'd bet anything that Charlemagne is going to get one or another unpleasant surprise very soon."  
  
********  
  
He felt the warm sun rays caressing his body tenderly and soft whispering of the waves sent his soul to a distant journey. Finally he could relax completely, finally he could just enjoy, let all dark thoughts go away and reserve this moment of relaxing and satisfaction for him alone. A hand softly touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes just to look at his wife, still half asleep. She was lying beside him on her left side and looked at him smiling and somehow dreamy. Her hand softly caressed his shoulder and as she saw, that he noticed her touch, she said softly, "What are you thinking of? You are so quiet."  
  
Dylan smiled back dreamily and stroke softly her cheek, „Nothing special. I'm just enjoying this moment."  
  
Rommie grinned, „I just can't believe that you wouldn't be thinking of something, connected with the Commonwealth. Especially I can't believe, you'd be thinking of nothing. As far as I know you, and I think I know you quite good, you always have something on your mind. And your thoughts aren't necessarily concentrated on me."  
  
A bit ashamed grinned Dylan back at Rommie and nodded barely visible: „You are right again Rommie. I did think of something, but not what you'd probably be expecting."  
  
„And what were you thinking of? Something nice?" Smile and happiness just seemed to not want to leave Rommie's face in these days.  
  
„I've been thinking about what we are going to do, after our mission will be accomplished. And I just might have an idea what to do. What would you say if I'd suggest that we explore the unknown universe together, to see what's out there? Just you and me."  
  
Rommie smiled even wider and answered softly: „And our baby. Have you already forgotten, that we will be soon having a third member of our family? We couldn't possibly leave the baby alone!"  
  
Dylan laughed and sat up: „I most definitely haven't forgotten of our baby. I meant that we should do it as a family. We could go there where no one has ever been before, we could see things, which no one has seen yet. And we could do it together. Yes, I like our friends very much, but there will probably come a time as our paths will split. You have to follow your own way in this life and I don't know if our friends have the same way ahead of them as we do, or that they would like to go the same way as we are going to go. That's why I said it. I don't know when, if ever, it will be the time to say good-bye, but, should it ever come that far, then I would like to spend my life with those whom I love the most. And not to be forced into daily fighting, not to be forced to take risks over and over again."  
  
Rommie seemed to have drowned in her thoughts and she answered after a short pause: „I understand what you mean. They are almost like a family, a family which I never had, to me. It wouldn't be easy for me to let them go, but I will perhaps have to do it though. And, because I'm going to get a family of my own, as it seems, it would be easier for me." Shadow of sorrow could be found in her voice as she spoke.  
  
Dylan smiled at her, draw her into his lap and caressed her cheek tenderly. They both kept silent for few moments and seemed to drown in their thoughts. Then Dylan said quietly: „Just few months ago this possibility seemed to me as completely unbelievable. The possibility, to be able to spend my life on someone's side in peace. And now.... Now I see it as one, very distant, but possible future. But we still have a very long way to go before we can lean back and relax. There is so much work to do, there are so many enemies, who are just waiting for us to show some kind of weakness and use this opportunity to attack us. Yes, we have destroyed the Magog world ship, but there are still so many bad guys left in this universe... I sometimes even think that we can't make it at all. And this thought makes me afraid. Afraid, that we might fail, afraid that we might not fulfill our mission."  
  
Rommie turned her eyes to him and answered softly: „Dylan, we will never be able to defeat all our enemies. We can never clean the universe of all those, who are planning and doing bad things. But we can at least try the best we can to build a better future for everyone. And already this is worth working, worth living for. Perhaps it was destiny which froze us for 300 years in the black hole, just that we can now take care and try to organize everything so that the good can prevail. Perhaps you have been...... chosen. At least I got such an impression, as I was talking to Xzander."  
  
Dylan smiled at her: „If there was anyone chosen than it was definitely you. Not me! Just look at it this way: the Vedrans needed thousands of years to build the commonwealth. How could I even think to be able to accomplish such a task in one lifetime. I believe, that we both are just the beginning of something. The beginning of something beautiful, something valuable, what will, however, really spread an bring the salvation to every soul after we have long disappeared in the shadows of the past. Perhaps this is what we were chosen to do. But I really don't know it. For me it's only important that you are with me and that we are going our way together. Wherever this path might lead us, I promise you that I will never allow you to leave my side. I couldn't do it, because I love you too much. I might not have told you before, but.... Rommie.... You're the best thing that could happen to me."  
  
Dreamy smiled Rommie at her husband and whispered barely audible: „Thank you!"  
  
*********  
  
„Beka, Sinti is contacting us", informed Andromeda from the screen.  
  
„It was really high time for them to call us! After we've saved these Perseids their home world, I'd expect them to at least say hello to us sooner. On the screen!" grinned Beka.  
  
On the screen a picture of a man with dark hair, who obviously refused to use the comb appeared. He was about 35 years old and saw like he'd been awake for some continuous nights. But he nevertheless looked satisfied and smiled at Beka: „My name is Brigens, chief of Sinti planetary defense. And your name is?"  
  
Beka quickly hid her surprise to see a human and answered concentrated: „Beka Valentine, first and at the moment commanding officer of Andromeda Ascendant. You have probably expected Captain Dylan Hunt, but he is momentarily away and he transferred his command to me."  
  
Brigens nodded confirmative and said: „In the name of all inhabitants of this planet I would like to thank you for your invaluable help at defending the planet. Without your help we probably wouldn't be able to withstand this attack."  
  
Beka grinned satisfied and answered: „It was really no big deal! We have promised to protect Sinti and that was exactly what we have done. But.... If there were not these other Nietzscheans, also Andromeda wouldn't have been enough. Apropos..... the other Nietzscheans..... do you have any idea why they appeared exactly in this moment?"  
  
Brigens shook his head: „No, we didn't have any information that a war between different nietzschean prides would be near. But..... nevertheless, at least we have chased the Dragans away and can breathe a bit lighter now."  
  
Beka scrutinized the man and she liked what she saw. He was obviously very determined and also very well aware of his capabilities. „Tell me something Mr. Brigens. How does a human come to be the chief of Sinti planetary defense?"  
  
Brigens laughed aloud and answered with sparkling eyes: „That's quite a long story, which I just might tell you some day. But right now I would like to invite you planetside. Our president would like to thank you in personae and also show his thankfulness in very materialistic form. If you need anything..... just tell us. We will do our best to fulfill your wish."  
  
„Well, there are most definitely many things that I could need and I am sure that you could help us a great deal", grinned Beka conspirative and threw a look to Andromeda's hologram which stood at her side and followed this conversation quietly. „What do you think Andromeda, is there anything on Sinti what you could find a use for?"  
  
Andromeda nodded: „I think that there are some spare Parts which we could use, I miss quite a bit of equipment for weapons production, I could use some repairs of my hull, also my life supporting systems could be repaired , not to forget...."  
  
„OK, Andromeda, OK!" interrupted Beka Andromeda's speech laughing and turned to Brigens again: „As you can see, has our Andromeda quite a few wishes. And we all could use a bit of relaxation after this fight."  
  
Brigens smiled: „OK, I will prepare everything for your arrival. We are expecting you in two hours in our capital."  
  
„Deal!" confirmed Beka and Brigens vanished from the screen. Suddenly Andromeda turned to Beka and said a bit offended: „I was by far not finished with the list of what I need. Why did you interrupt me?"  
  
Beka looked at the hologram and sighed smiling: „Andromeda, I know very well that you were not finished yet. But we shouldn't be too hard on the good man with our wishes from the very beginning on. We will have enough time to get everything we need later. I promise you, you will get everything you need. If only the Perseids have it, you'll get it."  
  
„Boss, you don't really mean that we are now flying down to this nerving creatures, do you?" interfered Harper with whiny voice in this talk. „I can really do without this visit very well!"   
  
„Harper!" threw him Beka a strict look. „You know very well that I never could bear the Perseids. But unfortunately we are this time forced to do it for a while. Do you really believe I would be glad about it? Damn, I get a xenophobia if I think that I will have to play a diplomat to them! But we decided to do this without Dylan and we have to accomplish what we have started and swallow down also this pill, called Perseids and even smile while we choke on it. But, this Brigens seems to be quite an interesting man. I just hope, he will also be there." She threw inquiring look to Tyr to see his reaction. She expected him not to be thrilled and she wasn't mistaken. He stood there, like personification of a hurricane, his eyes sent lightning and his muscles tensed noticeable. At this look, Beka smiled in her thoughts and felt suddenly much better. There was still hope for Tyr.  
  
„Miss Valentine, if you don't object, I'd prefer not to take part at this visit," was his extremely irritated answer through clenched teeth and he looked challenging at Beka.  
  
„But I do object, Mr. Anasazi!" answered Beka grinning in a sweet voice. „You will come along like every one else too. I would really hate myself if I'd deprive you of this happiness, the accept thankfulness of the Perseids!" Continued she mockingly. „And that is an order from me, as your commanding officer!" concluded she her speech and grinned satisfied.  
  
„Well, if that's so, than I will retreat and prepare myself for this unnecessary torture. If you allow me:" He bowed rigidly and left the command.  
  
„That really sat!" cheered Harper who instantly forgot that he, just like Tyr, didn't want to go planetside. But he really liked the way Beka disarmed Tyr and seeing it was worth taking some troubles into account. But his grinning faded as Andy threw him strict look: „Seamus, you should better prepare yourself for this occasion. And rest assured I will watch your behavior very carefully. We really cannot risk a diplomatic mishap just because you wouldn't be able to control your tongue or your hands. What would Dylan say if you'd screw up something!"  
  
„Yes, Andy, my beauty! I will behave Mommy!" grinned Harper cheeky. Andy already raised a finger to give him another sermon, but the little man disappeared instantly from the command and left Andy with raised finger and opened mouth astonished behind.  
  
Trance, who simply kept quiet and just smiled as the others served their arguments to each other now looked at Andy: „Andy, you should have known him by now! He cannot be changed. Andromeda knows that already and you will learn to know him as he is with the time."  
  
Andromeda's hologram grinned and sighed: „I'd really like to live a day on which Harper wouldn't behave like a kid. But I guess I'll never have this luck to live such a day."  
  
„You're absolutely right, sis'!" answered Andy and stopped dead. „What? How did I just call you..... me? Sis'? I really spend too much time together with Harper and have already assimilated some of his worst habits!" She shook her head in disbelief and also left the command.  
  
Beka grinned at Andromeda: „Hey, how does your avatar behave? Will you really allow her to behave like that? Well, you are actually her big sister!"  
  
Andromeda sighed again: „I will really have to discuss some things with her. She developed her own character and is each day more different from me."  
  
„Half that bad! She still does her work perfectly. But, I have to admit that she became absolutely human in extremely short time. It seems to be your destiny that your avatars develop their own human personality", commented Beka and turned around. „OK, then I'll also go to my quarters and prepare myself for this torture with Perseids."  
  
Andromeda looked after her and shook her head: „What is actually going on on me? Everyone seems to be so.... different" She shook her head again and disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
„What does that mean, you don't know where we are?" DelMonte's voice was more than just a little loud. He was evidently upset and could hardly control his rage. Since they awoke, they tried to find out where they were, but all their efforts failed up till now. It seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere. No known stellar constellations could be found, no known galaxies could be spotted.  
  
The man, who was talking to DelMonte just looked at him unimpressed: „As I said. We are in a part of the universe which cannot be found on any known stellar maps. Therefore we don't know where we should go to find our way back home." It was really surprising that he was talking with DelMonte so freely, but since they were thrown out of the known universe the fear, that men felt before, evidently began to disappear. They have all witnessed the failure of his plan and because they were now here, in the middle of nowhere, they slowly began to loose their respect. They all concentrated on the task, how to get back home and DelMonte wasn't exactly a big help in this efforts. He preferred his usual way of giving orders and do nothing, what irritated his men more and more. Someone could even say that an idea of mutiny began to creep into men's thoughts, mutiny which would definitely throw DelMonte from his self-imposed throne.  
  
Del Monte looked at the man in disbelief and for a short moment he even played with the thought to punish him for his impudence, but finally decided not to act at the moment. The man was really a good officer and has up till now always without questioning executed his commands. So DelMonte decided to forgive him this small mishap for now and asked with a voice that, however, clearly mirrored his efforts to control his temper: „Have you tried everything? Have you checked all the stars?"  
  
„We have done it not once but few times. And we always came to the same result. We don't know where we are." The man spoke somehow bored as if he would have had enough of being constantly commanded around by DelMonte like a kid. Slowly he began to make friends with the thought, which some of his colleagues planted in his mind, that it would perhaps be time to overthrow DelMonte.  
  
Although he didn't lose his usual arrogance, DelMonte felt, that his time might be running out and he frantically tried to find a solution for his present situation. He have also already heard that some of his men played with the thought to overthrow him, but didn't want anyone to know that he was aware of their plans. It could be of advantage for him in the future if he'd have a bit playroom through certain information: „Are the ships which have been sent out already back?"  
  
„No, not a single one. We don't know if they have been lost, but we believe, they should call back in the next six hours." He paused for a second and then added: „If they are still alive at all."  
  
„Then we have nothing else to do as to wait. And hope that at least one of them could find a way home." DelMonte sounded very concentrated, but he didn't gain any false hopes. Should also this attempt fail, then his future seemed very dark. He showed the man he should leave the room and he obeyed immediately. DelMonte kept on pacing around and tried to figure out something, what could help him in his return to the known universe. „Damn Hunt! And as I already held you in my hand! Well, it has been proved one more time that it's better to shoot first and then ask. If I had shot him instantly, I wouldn't now be here and wouldn't be guessing, how to return home." He felt, how he grew angry at Dylan. Should he succeed to leave this trap, his life mission would be to find and remove Dylan Hunt. And this time he wouldn't talk, he'd shoot immediately!  
  
*********  
  
The joint nietzschean fleet left the slipstream not very far away from Enga's Redoubt. Charlemagne already gave everyone his task and they all knew perfectly well what they were supposed to do. But as they entered the normal space, Charlemagne looked quite confused at the picture on the screen. He had sent a part of his fleet to take positions around Enga's Redoubt, so that the incoming Dragans would be lured into a crossfire. But he couldn't see any Dragans and also his ships were not to be found. They could spot some smaller dragan ships, which were definitely here to protect the planet. And even these ships paid no attention to his fleet and circled around the planet obviously uninterested. He turned to his tactical officer: "What does this mean? Where are our ships?"  
  
The man just shook his head and answered: "I have no idea, Sir. Our fleet should have taken the positions long time ago, but I can't find any of them."  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice: "I detect the traces of a fight."  
  
Instantly Charlemagne turned around to face the navigator, who had just spoken and asked: "Who fought here?"  
  
The navigator left Charlemagne waiting for a second, while he tried to get more data. Then he turned in disbelief to Charlemagne and answered quietly: "There was a fight between our fleet and the Dragans. And all traces confirm, that our fleet has been completely destroyed."  
  
Charlemagne needed few moments to comprehend what he just heard and sort out his thoughts, even though no one could tell it from the look in his face how he felt in this very moment and asked afterwards: "Are you completely sure that our fleet has been destroyed?"  
  
Navigator looked like he was about to collapse in his chair and confirmed with colorless voice: "Yes, Sir, it is definitely sure that our fleet has been completely destroyed."  
  
Charlemagne sank in his thoughts and brooded about the fact that his fleet had simply vanished. He couldn't find any explanation how he could be so terribly wrong. It all seemed that the Dragans left much more ships at Enga's Redoubt than he anticipated. And they were obviously counting on such an attack. Otherwise it would be impossible for them to defend the planet against such a fleet as he had sent and even destroy it completely. He knew, that the fleet, which he sent in advance wasn't exactly strong, for he needed the majority of his ships at Sinti, but he wouldn't expect such a disaster. He turned again to the man and asked with the voice, which didn't reveal any of his usual arrogance and irony : "Can you find out how this all could happen? Were the ships destroyed by the dragan ships or is something else responsible for it? Perhaps planetary defense system?"  
  
Navigator worked hastily on his console and answered finally: "According to the energy signature were almost all our ships destroyed by the planetary defense. It is, according to this data much stronger than we expected."  
  
"Damn! The Dragans have really made it. They could build a fabulous planetary defense system, without us knowing anything! I'll decapitate my agents with my own hands for not giving us reliable information!" Cursed Charlemagne aloud. All the other looked at him in surprise, not used to hear him talking that way and in such tone. But he didn't pay attention to them and commanded: "Immediately inform all the ships that we must retreat! Should the Dragans come back now, then we are really in trouble. If their defense system is really so powerful, then we have no chance against it and their fleet."  
  
His adjutant looked at him questioningly, what caused Charlemagne to continue with cold voice: "The Dragans have obviously expected something like this and I bet that their fleet, which we believed was in front of us, will emerge from the slipstream any moment and they will not hesitate to open fire on us. We have to leave NOW!" said he very loud as his adjutant didn't move immediately: "Do I really have to say it to you like to a bunch of kinds and perhaps even picture it for you on a blackboard? Haven't you understood? GO!"  
  
Now the man moved and ordered to all ships they should immediately go into slipstream. Just as they began to open the portals, the navigator yelled: "Many slipstream events! The dragan fleet exits slipstream now!"  
  
"Damn! They have really foreseen what we were up to and managed to trap us!" cursed Charlemagne. He has been so sure that his plan would work that he in his arrogance completely forgot to think like a Dragan. He cursed himself that he allowed to be trapped so easily. Even though the Dragans have lost many of their ships at Sinti, they were still very dangerous opponent and together with much more effective planetary defense than he expected, they made really lethal combination. He knew immediately that his cards were not exactly good just now.  
  
But he couldn't continue with his thoughts, because the Dragans began to fire fiercely at his own fleet immediately after exiting the slipstream. Synchronous with their attack also the planetary defense began to fire and his fleet immediately lost six ships in fireballs. The rest tried desperately to reach the slipstream portals before they would follow their less lucky, now dead comrades. Charlemagne greeted with his teeth and felt, how rage, mixed with fear brought the blood in his veins at the same time to freezing and boiling. He looked nervously at the picture of attacking fleet, which came closer with every second and then to the slipstream portal, which meant rescue to him but occurred so very far away right now. He calculated quickly if they would make it to the portal or not. Some more ships exploded, hit by the enemy ships or planetary defense, which now really revealed its real power. Although the situation was so dangerous, he even felt a bit of respect for the Dragans, who succeeded in installing of such powerful defense and that they were, despite the defeat at Sinti so prepared and eager to fight.  
  
Seconds ticked slowly, much to slow for Charlemagne's taste. Portal came closer, but also the missiles, which have been fired by the Dragans into his direction were closing in on his ship unstoppable. His eyes shot from the portal to the missiles and back and he tried to calculate what would happen first: Slipstream or destruction.  
  
"Slipstream in 4 seconds!" Yelled the pilot from his position and held onto the commands frantically.  
  
"Missile hit in 4 seconds!" Heard he almost simultaneously the navigator's voice.  
  
"Damn, this will be very, very close!" cursed Charlemagne voiceless. The portal came closer..... the missiles came closer..... he knew, that his rescue will depend on a tiny fragment of a second. Or his death. What will come first?  
  
He suddenly felt how ship entered the slipstream and almost at the same time he also felt, that his ship has been hit. "Damage report!" His voice was louder than necessary and he got almost instant answer from his adjutant: "We have been hit, but all systems are still on-line. We made it!" He couldn't hide, how relieved he was, as he recognized, they have reached the slipstream just in time.  
  
Charlemagne sighed and felt, how his heart began to beat slower again. They have really made it!  
  
While they were navigating the slipstream, his adjutant turned to him: "And what are we going to do now, Sir?"  
  
Charlemagne was now again completely concentrated and he answered arrogantly: "First we fly home and then we will form ourselves anew. We haven't said our last word yet. The Dragans should prepare themselves to something."  
  
Adjutant looked satisfied with this answer and went back to his work, while Charlemagne in thoughts continued: "But not only them. We also have to prepare ourselves to some unpleasant surprises. I am sure that this war is far from being over. But as it seems have the Dragans really succeeded in overturning the situation and will now dictate where and when we meet them again. And this fight will decide over everything."  
  
*********  
  
Beka smiled a bit strained at the Perseid who talked to her and tried her best to hide her bad mood and antipathy as far as she could. She looked around in search for help and suddenly she noticed Brigens, who stood close nearby and grinned at her compassionately. She sighed, turned to the Perseid and cut him a bit hasty: "Excuse me please, but I have something to discuss with Mr. Brigens." She nodded shortly and went to Brigens, obviously relieved. As she reached him, he smiled at her: "I see, that you have same problems with Perseids as I do."   
  
"Sure, they are interesting species, but they are so irritating with their explanations", nodded Beka and smiled relieved.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, how you succeeded to avoid the second Dragan fleet, which arrived just before you to enforce the attack force. I believe, they have been hidden somewhere and were waiting for our friends to arrive and fall them in their back ", asked Brigens and scrutinized her with his eyes. He definitely liked what he saw.  
  
"It was more or less coincidence", answered Beka. "We have assumed that the Dragans have hidden their second task force somewhere near and were already on our way there. We wanted to get rid of them first, before we would then really come to help you. But, just as we exited slipstream in the nearby system, Andromeda detected that something was going on there. We hid ourselves and waited. And we saw their second fleet, leaving the asteroid field, where they have been hidden and they went into slipstream. So we modified our plan a bit and took them into crossfire. The rest is already known to you."  
  
Brigens nodded with recognition: "Perfectly done. I wouldn't believe, that just one ship could be so powerful. Well, I know that Andromeda is the most powerful ship in the known universe, but nevertheless... Do you perhaps have military education, Miss Valentine? You have commanded your ship in this fight so perfect, just like I would expect from experienced warship captain."  
  
"Well, I never had the chance to get some military education, but since I have been born, I always had to fight for survival and have really learned a lot. Not to forget, that I have spent quite some time with Dylan now and have also learned much from him." Answered Beka a bit embarrassed. It really flattered her self confidence that this man valued her so high.  
  
"Yes, famous Dylan Hunt. And where is he actually? To be honest, we have expected him. Not that I would be disappointed, I am really glad to have met you, but I find it a bit strange nevertheless." Brigens looked questioningly at Beka.  
  
"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, I could tell you", grinned Beka. She somehow trusted this man, who was really so different from almost all the men, she met up till now.  
  
Brigens grinned: "If it is a small secret, than it is completely safe with me! Word of honor!" And he raised two fingers to underline that he really meant it seriously.  
  
Beka grinned and smiled: "Well, Dylan and Rommie got married just a short time ago and they are enjoying their honey moon."  
  
"Rommie?" Interrupted her Brigens confused, "Is this not the name of Andromeda's avatar? Or is this just a coincidence?"  
  
"She was an avatar before," Beka's tongue was faster than her thoughts, but as she realized how confused and astonished Brigens looked at her, she stuttered: "Well.... ahm..... you know..... it's so...."  
  
Brigens interrupted her shocked: "Does this mean, that captain Hunt is married to an android?"  
  
"NO!" Beka almost screamed horrified, "She is not an android. Well.... she was one, but...... now she's human. Uhm....." Suddenly she felt very warm as she realized in what situation she brought herself and she thought, that she must have sounded as if she had just escaped from closed psychiatric institution. So she tried to formulate it more comprehensive: "Well.... She..... no, not she, but her personality..... has been transferred into human body. It has been done by a species I've never heard of before. But... I believe it would be better if Dylan would explain it to you more thoroughly." She tried to finish this topic as fast as she could, for she really felt unsecure on this terrain.  
  
As Brigens saw how she tortured herself, he smiled softly: "I believe that I should really better be speaking to Captain Hunt. Well, finally it's none of my business how he sets up his private life."  
  
Beka nodded relieved: "Yes, this would be the best possible solution. Just.... Rommie is really a human being, not an avatar. So, they already had to postpone their honey-moon as we had to fight with the Magog world ship. And won that fight!" She exclaimed proudly. "And then they have been separated for two months and they didn't know if the other was still alive. And as we finally found each other, they didn't want to wait any longer. And..... honestly.... I couldn't possibly interrupt their honey-moon with this problem. We will pick them up in two days and if you will still be interested to talk to Dylan..."  
  
Brigens looked thoughtfully at Beka. He somehow felt that there were many more secrets in this story, but he wasn't so prying after all. But on the other hand.... There was a thought which intrigued him. He already had enough of the Perseids and since few months he had been trying to find a new challenge, something new to do. He wanted to resign as chief of Sinti planetary defense, just to be able to fly through the universe once again. And now he smelled a good chance, perhaps a chance of a lifetime. How would it be, should Dylan take him into his crew? Was he entitled to gain hopes or not?  
  
Beka noticed that he was brooding over something and looked at him with question in her eyes: "Is there anything that's bothering you, Mr. Brigens? You look so thoughtful."  
  
Brigens made his decision and said: "Yes, I have been just thinking over something. I actually have had enough of these Perseids and my position here, and I thought if I..... perhaps..... not that I'd be insisting...... but...... well...." He stuttered and simply couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Beka began to suspect what he wanted to ask and smiled at him encouraging. She found the idea, to have Brigens on board of Andromeda quite good. Not, that she would prefer him over Tyr. But the man seemed reliable and somehow trustworthy. And with hopelessly undermanned Andromeda, they could use any help which they could get. The way, how he commanded the defense of Sinti, showed doubtlessly, that he knew exactly what he had to do and also, how to do it. He could prove himself as really good reinforcement for Andromeda crew.  
  
Finally Brigens succeeded to say what he wanted to say: "Well, I have hoped to be allowed to join you." He sighed, relieved, that he finally have said it and looked expectantly at Beka.  
  
"You know... it's so: I really have the command of Andromeda at the moment, but this is decision, which only Dylan can make. I would be glad if you would join us, but more as saying a good word for you to Dylan... I don't think I can do. How he then finally decides is his privilege. But you shouldn't forget one thing: Dylan will decide, that's true, but he will probably ask all of us about this thing and especially Andromeda herself. I don't believe, he would allow anyone to join the crew if Andromeda would oppose her or him. They really have one special connection. Sometimes they occur to me as an couple, which has been married for decades!" Beka grinned at these words and thought, how close to the truth she actually was with this remark.  
  
Brigens nodded: "I wouldn't expect anything else. I can just hope that I will be able to persuade captain Hunt to allow me joining his crew. Just before I also had an opportunity to talk to Andy and I think that she's really fascinating."  
  
"But you shouldn't forget, that she is not completely like Andromeda. Yes, she is her avatar, but very independent and sometimes also very stubborn avatar, who often opposes her older sister. Although, if you managed to gain her trust, I don't think that Andromeda would object."  
  
"It would really make me happy", nodded Brigens. "You said you would pick up Captain Hunt and his wife in two days. Do you think, that it would then be possible to talk to your Captain?"  
  
Beka nodded: "I am sure of it. I suggest, you stay here until we return and then you will get your chance to talk to Dylan. If it suits you, of course." She looked questioningly and as she saw, that Brigens had nothing to object, she offered him her hand: "OK, I hope that Dylan and Andromeda will have nothing against you joining us."  
  
"Me too, Miss Valentine!" Answered Brigens and accepted her offered hand thankfully.  
  
TBC 


	47. Home Again

**47 - Home Again**  
  
"You did WHAT?" Dylan stared at Beka and he simply couldn't believe his ears as he heard, what Beka did with his Andromeda while he enjoyed his honey-moon togehter with Rommie. His voice could be described as little bit louder than normally and Beka suddenly felt like a school girl, who did something wrong and now stood in front of her teacher, hearing his sermon. But she knew, she made everything just perfect and suddenly her mind rebelled against Dylan's way to show his displeasure. She looked into his eyes defiantly and answered completely calmly: "You have understood me quite good, Dylan Hunt. I saved the Perseids. I brought your beloved ship back to you in one peace, even without any damages and I found a man, an experienced and trustworthy man, who would like to join us. Was there anything else that I forgot?" Her eyes burned like flames and at this look, Dylan had to fight very hard not to begin grinning instantly. He really didn't mean it so seriously as it sounded, but Beka's report really brought him for a moment in bad mood, and that was the only reason why he almost yelled at her.  
  
He raised his both hands in defense and while he tried to act calming, he said: "I'm sorry Beka, if you misunderstood me. Well, it really wasn't that hard to misunderstand me, the way I...... ahm...... spoke aloud. Really..... I'm grateful to you that you made it so good and am also very proud of you. Andromeda already told me how it was and I can only agree with you. You really made everything perfectly. Just don't you ever again endanger my ship and my crew as you did. My oh my.... Alone against almost complete Drago-Kazov fleet. This will go into history, I'm definitely sure. You are even worse than I am!" He finally grinned and noticed, that also Beka relaxed and grinned back.  
  
"Don't you ever forget, that also Andromeda agreed with me!" She urged with raised finger and grinned even wider. "Without her agreement it would be impossible for me to realize it. Even when you transfer the command to me, she never misses any opportunity to remind me that I'm just temporarily her captain and that she has only one captain. Perhaps you should talk to her at proper occasion about that." Mocked Beka.  
  
Dylan nodded: "Sure she had to agree, but, nevertheless, you were at that time her acting captain and she had to comply to your orders. She couldn't do anything else. She may complain from time to time, but you already know that. But, there is something you have to believe: she would NEVER disregard an order, even if she wouldn't agree with it. Well, what is most important - the Perseids will now hopefully be able to live in peace and we also got some of the equipment, we so desperately needed on board. Hey, these scientists are actually quite nice people, the way they generously acted towards you. Or do you disagree, Miss Valentine?" He threw Beka a short look to see, how she would react. He secretly grinned at the thought, that Beka now probably wouldn't be able to control her aversion to the Perseids any more. And he really wasn't disappointed. Beka rolled her eyes wildly and sighed aloud: "You can talk whatever you want Dylan. You weren't forced to listen to their endless discussions. Oh my, if I'd have to go through it again.... Remind me next time to take a triple dose of Valium before I lay my eyes on the first Perseid!"  
  
"Is it possible, that you are exaggerating just a little bit, Beka? It couldn't have possibly been so bad. What did you say? Triple dose of Valium? But... Beka! It would kill you! And what am I, please, supposed to do without you?" Dylan couldn't help himself, he just had to add some more gas on the fire.  
  
"No, I don't exaggerate! Not a bit! It was even far worse! I'm rather half dead on med-deck as to have to play the diplomat again for these..... these..... long-kinned creatures!" Beka's face was a perfect picture of pure disguise and she looked at Dylan like she would be on the edge of mutiny. Then she slowly relaxed and she asked quite peacefully: "How can you live with it? I mean, with all this diplomatic crap. As far as I know you, you are no such guy, who'd find his joy in this stuff!"  
  
Dylan grinned: "No, I'm no diplomat. I'm a soldier and it says almost everything about the feelings I have in such situations. But, if I decided to build up this new commonwealth, then I have to live with such unpleasant aspects too. Sometimes you just have to swallow hard and put on the widest smile and already everyone thinks how vividly you are interested in their bloody debate. I can give you a simple advice: when you will be in such situation next time, switch off your brain, nod and smile at everyone who crosses your way and it will be easier, believe me."  
  
Beka was not a bit convinced that such method would work for her, but she nodded nevertheless. Then she asked: "And what are we going to do with Brigens? I think that he's an honest guy and he contributed very much to our victory over the Dragans. I think he could be a good reinforcement for our undermanned Andromeda. As he asked me, I promised him I'd say a good word for his cause to you. If I'm asked, I'd like to have him on Andromeda."  
  
Dylan looked at Beka slightly surprised. He never before saw Beka valuing someone so high after first meeting. Or was there more behind her words? "You really seem to like him, Beka. Is he really that good?"  
  
Suddenly Beka felt a bit warm and fought hard against blushing, what would unmistakably show Dylan that she was just a little bit also personally interested in bringing Brigens on board Andromeda. "Uhm..... well....... Yes, he's really very good and also very nice man." She didn't want to say that it flattered her how he talked to her and openly showed his admiration. Then she remembered, that Dylan should probably be warned, about the possibility that Brigens would ask him questions about Rommie. She still remembered his shocked face as he thought, Dylan could be married with artificial life form. "There is something more, Dylan. Brigens knew, that Andromeda avatar's name was Rommie and he asked me, if you are married to a machine. I told him, Rommie were human, but didn't want to tell him more. Should he ask you, well.... You have been warned."  
  
Dylan nodded: "Thanks Beka. I will manage this. And where is he now?"  
  
"He's waiting on Sinti. I didn't want him to gain any hopes, before you decided if you would accept his proposal. I just informed him, that you will probably want to talk to him in person. Besides.... Sinti government would also like to talk to you and thank you. I really don't know why, for I did the whole job, but nevertheless.... " Beka grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Yes, you have commanded this action. But it was me, who brought the Perseids to join the Commonwealth, and this made your intervention possible in first line", answered Dylan grinning and ran his hand through hair. "OK, then we will definitely have to go to Sinti. What a joy for you, that you will be able to meet the Perseids for the second time in just few days."  
  
Beka raised her both hands and shook her head vigorously: "No, no, no and again no! I'm not going to these nerving creatures under any circumstances again. You will have to do it alone. I won't be there!"  
  
"But you will accompany me nevertheless! Haven't you just said, you did the complete job there? Well....? OK, to comfort you a bit: Rommie will accompany me and you will have time to concentrate yourself completely on Brigens." This time it was Dylan's turn to grin mischievously. He knew Beka's "love" against Perseids all too well and he actually didn't want to force her into meeting them again, but she could, while he and Rommie would deal with the Perseids, take care of Brigens and prepare him for the talk.  
  
Beka was not exactly thrilled about this decision, but as Dylan mentioned, she would have time for Brigens, she decided to come along nevertheless. The successful mission gave her much self confidence and also all the small attentions, she has got from Brigens, were very good for her soul. His open admiration for her simply flattered her. For him, she wasn't inferior, as she sometimes got impression from Tyr's reactions and words and as Tyr her once also directly said. She managed to save this planet and pride of it felt like balm on her still open wounds because of her lost love. She saw, how relaxed and satisfied Dylan was and she was really glad for him, to have such a good marriage. It remembered her on the last week and she asked: "And how was your honey-moon?"  
  
Dylan smiled dreamily and answered softly: "Well, you should perhaps better talk to Rommie about that. I believe that you women understand each other much better as if a man would try to explain such things to you. But, thank you for your question.... It was unforgettable!"  
  
Beka grinned: "I can really imagine that!"  
  
-------  
  
"That's impossible!" murmured Alpha in his chin and paced in his office relentlessly. He made a plan, which seemed perfect and it failed. Why? Have his informants really failed that much? Did they give him false information purposely? Or have they been discovered and misused from other prides as Trojan horses? Did they give them false data and used them to make his life difficult? He felt rage rising in him, rage against Andromeda, against Dylan Hunt. And rage against failure of his own people. They were obviously not capable of destroying even such a backwater planet like Sinti. Slowly he realized, that this defeat was the heaviest failure of Drago-Kazov since the fall of the old Commonwealth. They emerged out of vedran Commonwealth ashes like phoenix and as by far the most powerful pride and their power grew unstoppably. They became so strong, that all other prides combined wouldn't stand a chance against them. And they did it nevertheless! They did it through betrayal, they planned it in advance. They tricked him. And this thought made his rage even stronger. Not in an open fight, but out of a set-up. They really didn't say without reason, that Sabra-Jaguar was renowned for its treachery.  
  
He relived the past few months in his thoughts. First the destruction of Magog world ship, at which his pride took a very important role, DelMonte's plan how to get Dylan Hunt and his failure. Disappearance of DelMonte and his fleet. And then this plan, which he developed practically alone and just made some minor corrections together with Konregens. As he remembered Konregens, he also remembered, how he warned him that there were some open questions in the plan, problems, which might cause its failure. Though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, he felt a bit of respect for his fleet marshal, who already at the time as they were working on the plan had the courage to point out these problematic points. And last but not least: he praised himself, to be able to upgrade his planetary defense grid so much that this traitor Charlemagne had to flee.  
  
But he still had an unpleasant feeling in his belly and he felt, that his pride might see it as his mistake, because he promised a great victory and gained just a bitter defeat instead. The only positive point in all this mess was the fact, that joint prides couldn't attack Enga's Redoubt. But he was definitely sure, they would try it again. Now he had to make a good move, some action, which would calm down the possible rebellion of his pride. And what would be better as to seize Andromeda and destroy this damn ship? There must be a way to wipe her out of this universe! This humiliating defeat against Sinti caused substantial diminishment of his ego. He didn't like a bit, that the Perseids managed to defend themselves against the largest fleet in known worlds.  
  
He turned his eyes to the window and squeezed his fists, while thinking how he underestimated the joint hate of other prides against his pride. He would never believe, that they could agree in any one point, especially not in a so substantial one as war against his pride. He closed his eyes firmly and shook his head. No, this could no one expect. This self-important, arrogant Charlemagne Bolivar had succeeded, he realized something, what he, the great alpha, considered impossible, he really joined all prides. Alpha was convinced, that this alliance wouldn't last for long, only until they would defeat their joint enemy - his pride. And he also knew what Charlemagne expected as his benefit of this war - leading role in the new power relations. But that was HIS role!  
  
His thoughts turned to his wives and children and he grinned. It really turned out good, that he brought them away, to a place only he knew of. He never really thought of the possibility to loose this fight, but nevertheless, he preferred to hide his family in a safe place. His grinning revealed his inner satisfaction that he acted the way he did. First he should finish his revenge act and then he would bring his family back home.  
  
Suddenly he heard, how the door to his office opened. Irritated he turned around and pressed through clenched teeth: "Didn't I say that I..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence and his kin fell. He saw how Konregens entered the room with dark face and went to him determined. He stopped just few steps away from the alpha, looked threatening in his eyes and after few seconds, Alpha felt really uncomfortable under this look. He had never before met someone who'd be looking at him this way. In Konregens's eyes there was no respect, no fear, just rage, determination and hardness. This caused the same reaction from the Alpha and he returned Konregens's look the same way.   
  
"What are you doing here, Fleet Marshall? You should better take care that Andromeda and Hunt would finally fall in our hands and finish your job like I expected from you! How could you have allowed that one Charlemagne was able to chase you away from Sinti? You almost caused the fall of our pride, just because you didn't fulfill my plan! Through your failure we are now so weak, that even this Charlemagne Bolivar represents a serious threat to us. I order you to immediately correct your mistakes. Andromeda and Hunt must be destroyed at any price." Alpha didn't even try to control his rage.  
  
But Konregens didn't really care about Alpha's words and he answered with low, but very dangerous voice: "Alpha, I will not execute this order! I have done everything possible to minimize our defeat. And who was the one, who finally protected Enga's Redoubt? ME! Even your so highly valued planetary defense wouldn't be able to protect the planet if I hadn't expected such an attack and led Bolivar into trap. You have no authority whatsoever to give me any more orders. YOU are responsible that we are now in such miserable position, YOU brought us at the edge of total defeat. I just executed YOUR orders. And I also warned you, not to persist on realization of this plan!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" raised Alpha his voice and his eyes looked at Konregens outraged. "You are opposing my direct order? I can and will not tolerate such mutiny!" His hand tried to reach for his gun, which he always had at hand, but Konregens was faster. With one punch at alpha's kin, he sent him to the ground. Alpha was so surprised about this that he needed few seconds to really understand what happened and correctly estimate the situation. Konregens was very quick but alpha nevertheless managed to grab the gun and fire in Konregens's direction. Due to his position, which was more than unfortunately, lying on his back on the floor, he missed the fleet marshal and his gun just made a hole in the wall. But he never came to fire the second shot, because Konregens managed to kick the gun from his hand and it landed on the floor, few feet away. Alpha tried to return the kick and only through very quick reaction and jump backwards, could Konregens evade it. This gave alpha enough time to jump back to his feet and now both stood there and looked at each other with hate in their eyes. Deadly silence lay in the room and everyone tried to predict the next action of his opponent. Alpha knew, that he was physically inferior to Konregens and he had to find some way to get back to his gun. It was his only chance to win this fight. His thoughts were concentrated on the big man, who just now stood in front of him and it was crystal clear to him, that just one would leave this room alive.  
  
Slowly they circled around the other and you could see the tension and concentrations written in their faces. Alpha was smaller and physically inferior to Konregens, but he was therefore more underhanded. He never would have made it to alpha, if he weren't so malicious and cunning. On the other side, Konregens was a soldier, who, as a matter of fact, possessed all nietzschean characteristics, but was inferior to alpha in this point. In an open fight, alpha wouldn't stand a chance against Konregens.  
  
Seconds ticked off and the both still tried to evaluate their opponent carefully and sought for a proper solution, which would help them to win the fight. Suddenly Konregens's left hand jerked and alpha tried to evade the punch over his left side. But there he met Konregens's right fist, which hit him on his jaws. The punch wasn't all that hard and just shook the alpha lightly. He set immediately to a stroke against Konregens and even managed to hit his kin, what caused that Konregens lightly stuttered. Alpha tried to use out this opportunity and jumped to his gun, which was still lying on the floor, but Konregens realized what alpha was up to and kicked him in his leg. This time alpha was hit harder and his left leg simply gave up. Before he could regain his balance, he landed on the floor again and in next second he felt Konregens's bone blades, which drilled themselves lightly into his throat. Not lethal, but he felt how his skin gave up and the blades sank into his flesh. He felt sharp pain and he realized, he'd better stay unmoving, and not to risk any forced attempt to get free. It would most definitely cause that the blades would cut his throat.  
  
He looked at Konregens outraged and tried to speak. But the bone blades made it almost impossible for him to talk so that he could only murmur: "You are completely insane, Konregens! You will pay for this with your life!"  
  
Konregens looked at him emotionless and answered: "I don't think that you are in a position to threaten me. You played your game and lost!" Jerky he withdraw his hand and jumped to the gun. Alpha grabbed his throat and felt the warm blood trickling down from the open wounds through his finger. He was so shocked, that he couldn't really understand what was happening and before he could organize his thoughts, Konregens already stood above him with the gun, pointed at him. Alpha forced himself to the feet with his hand still on the throat and looked at Konregens with clear hate in his eyes: "You don't even have the guts to pull that trigger! You are a weakling!"  
  
Konregens looked at him with cold eyes and answered: "That's where you're deadly mistaken!" His finger twitched and as alpha saw it, his eyes opened wide in disbelief and despair, but that was also about everything he could do. The gun fired and he was thrown back like a puppet by the hit of the bullet, which hit its target in the bull's eye. His now already dead body crashed against the wall and slid slowly to the floor, leaving wide bloody trail behind. As he finally landed on the floor, his eyes stared lifelessly into the world and blood, flowing from his wound slowly spread and built a lash in which his body limply lay.  
  
Konregens looked at this all stoic and as he noticed, that alpha was dead, he went to the window, crossed his arms behind his back and looked thoughtfully through the window. He had really made it! He killed the alpha!  
  
Minutes ticked and a voice brought him back into reality: "Fleet marshal, what happened here?" he turned around abruptly and saw his adjutant, who was standing in the doorway and looked at him questioningly. He made few steps to come to the table and laid his hand on it. "First: I'm no more fleet marshal, but alpha. Second: take care, that this ..... shit..... is brought away", and he showed at alpha's body. Then his eyes wandered to the window again and after few seconds he added: "And contact Andromeda immediately!"  
  
-------  
  
"Come on, tell me how it was, please!" Pleaded trance and fidgeted around, while her eyes looked at Rommie, who made herself comfortable on a couch and smiled at her friend. She enjoyed it to keep Trance a bit longer in uncertainty, she enjoyed encouraging her curiosity a bit longer and tilted her head slightly. She tried to look thoughtfully beyond her friend and sighed: "How it was.....? Well..... we.....? But, why would you want to know it?"  
  
Trance accepted the game and looked offended like a small child, whom someone just took it's favorite toy away. "OK! If you don't want to tell me, than I don't want to know it!" She turned away demonstrative, pursed her lips, but she simply couldn't stay that way for a long time and in the next moment she turned around again and looked expectantly into Rommie's smiling face: "Come on, tell me!"  
  
Rommie laid her hand on her swollen belly and said softly: "It was the most beautiful week I've ever had. We swam, we lay in the sun, we .... uhm..... we made love", she blushed slightly. Although she has been with Dylan for quite long now, she couldn't do anything against blushing, when it came to certain personal things and relations. Sometimes she felt like a school girl, having her small secrets and finding it almost impossible to talk about them. Trance grinned: "You don't have to say anything else Rommie. I can see that you really enjoyed it. More than we did..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Andromeda's hologram formed between both ladies and said: "Dylan wants to see you all on the observation deck in five minutes. He said it would be very important." She smiled at Rommie: "You are getting fatter and fatter each day, little sister."  
  
"What are you imagining, big sister? How dare you talk to me that way?" grinned Rommie back. "Why are you all saying that I'm fat? It's quite normal for a woman in my condition to look like I do."  
  
Trance heard this discussion grinning and intervened finally: "I wouldn't want to interfere with your discussion, but if we want to be on observation deck in five minutes, we have to hurry. You two can finish this discussion some time later."   
  
"I really don't want to hear over and over again that I'm fat! I..... AM...... NOT..... FAT!" Answered Rommie and stressed each word explicitly. But her grinning revealed that she enjoyed such "duels" with her former another me. She stood up and together with Trance they left for observation deck.  
  
As they reached it, they noticed, that only Dylan was already there. Rommie went to him and embraced him: "What are you going to tell us that could be so important?"  
  
Dylan smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead: "You'll just have to wait until all the others are here too. I don't want to have to tell it twice."  
  
"But you could have made an exception for me!" Answered Rommie and looked at him with big eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't forget that we are on the Andromeda again and that you should...... no, have to follow my orders!" grinned Dylan at his wife.  
  
Rommie's face got an insulted expression, she freed herself from his hug and made a step backwards. Then she grinned mischievously and saluted: "Understood, my Captain!"  
  
Dylan and Trance both laughed at this scene and also Rommie couldn't suppress her laughter any more. In this moment the hatch opened again and Harper entered the deck together with Andy: "What are you all laughing about? Tell me, so that I'll also be able to laugh", were his first words after entering the deck and he looked at all the present grinning.  
  
"Well, nothing really important." Answered Rommie and threw Dylan a played evil look. "My dear husband just reminded me that I'm subordinated to him again. Just wait until we're again in our quarters. We'll see there who can give orders to whom!" She threatened her captain grinning.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to that!" Grinned Dylan cheeky back and turned then to Andy: "As I see are you almost always in Harper's company Andy. Does he has so much repairs to do on you or are there any other reasons for that?"  
  
Andy just looked with big eyes at him and tried to find appropriate answer to his words. She really didn't know her captain so relaxed and ready for a joke. His remark was the last thing she'd expect from him and she decided to take a diplomatic way of answering: "Well, Dylan it's been quite a long time since he had to repair anything on me. It's more that he's my engineer and is therefore very important. I must however also take care that he doesn't do anything stupid, for he has a talent to get into troubles if there is a minor possibility to get into them. And then he needs someone to get him out of them."  
  
"Hey Andy, I really don't have to be happy with such remark!" Harper's voice sounded offended. "I and getting into trouble? Pfff... that's fairy tale! I am the embodiment of prudence!"  
  
Rommie just wanted to give her five cents to this debate as the hatch slid open again and Rev Bem entered, closely followed by Tyr and Beka. As Rommie noticed Rev, she went to him and smiled at him: "Rev! It's really a pleasure to see you again!"  
  
Rev bowed slightly and answered smiling: "The pleasure is all mine, Rommie." Although Trance was Rommie's best friend, she had built a really special relationship with Rev. They understood each other very good even before, but since they spent some months together with Xzander, they really deepened their friendship. Back there, they spent a lot of time talking and Rommie couldn't help but to see Rev as a kind of father, she never had. He was always there when she needed solace, he always had a good advice to give, he helped her to survive the darkest time of her life with hope. They looked deep into each others eyes and smiled. Then Rev carefully laid his claw on Rommie's shoulder and nodded: "I can see, that this week really did you good. And I'm really happy for you and Dylan. And the little baby in you."  
  
"Thank you", whispered Rommie happily, took his claw and shook it slightly. Then she returned to Dylan: "And now, my captain? Will we now find out what you wanted to say to us?"  
  
Dylan nodded: "Yes, we are now all here, so I should really reveal you why you have been asked to come here. But, let me first thank to all of you, for what you have done. You have proved, that my ideals are still alive. You all acted so, that I am really proud of you. You have done everything right", he threw a look at Beka and continued, "and through your deeds we now have the possibility to make our worst enemy weak and an innocent planet must thank for its existence to you. Job well done!" He paused and looked everyone proudly. Then he continued: "We even have the opportunity to get a new crew member. With someone, who would, according to Beka and Andromeda, really reinforce this crew. I decided to have a talk with Brigens and then I will make my decision. Meanwhile, we are flying back to Sinti. Perseids would like to thank us once again and at this occasion we can also complete all repairs, which haven't been completed before." He looked at Andromeda's hologram, which formed beside him: "I have heard, that you wished for many things, and they couldn't all be fulfilled. I'll personally take care, that they will be fulfilled to the maximum extent." Andromeda looked at him thankfully and nodded with slight smile on her lips. Then she turned to Beka and gave her a wicked look, at which Beka just grinned and remembered Andromeda's "order".  
  
Dylan however continued his speech: "We should also think about what are we going to do with Drago-Kazov now. Not to forget, that we have to talk to Charlemagne Bolivar too. But .... everything at the proper time. First we are going back to Sinti. I believe, that no one has anything against it?"  
  
Harper raised his hand hesitantly and said in a low voice: "I have something against such plan!"  
  
Dylan raised one eyebrow and asked: "And what is that you oppose to Mr. Harper?"  
  
Harper wanted to give an answer, as Tyr interfered: "I think that I know, why the small man has something against your decision. He is afraid to meet a certain Perseid woman again."  
  
Dylan looked at Tyr and it was obvious, he had no idea what the Nietzschean was talking about, so he just waited for an answer with raised eyebrow. Tyr grinned and answered: "Well, on this reception, which the Perseids have organized for us, he had, as almost always, found a good looking Perseid lady and decided that he would land at her, but later it became obvious, that she was a member of Sinti government and we had quite few troubles to get him out, without causing a major diplomatic incident."  
  
"And if it weren't for Andy, you would be involved in a fight with that ambassador," continued Harper Tyr's words.  
  
"Would someone please clear me up, what these two did back there?" Dylan finally got his voice back and looked now Andy with question marks in his eyes. She grinned and answered: "What Harper did, had Tyr already thoroughly described. I can only add, that the lady was really shocked. And Tyr? Well, he began a quarrel with certain ambassador and tried to persuade him with hard arguments, that he was right. And when I say with hard arguments, I mean exactly that. If I hadn't intervened, they'd begin a fight in best bar manner. But I could regulate everything just in time."  
  
Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes: "What a luck that we have you, Andy! And as for you two... ", he looked at Tyr and Harper with threatening eyes, "you will have to take care in the future with whom you start a brawl. When we are at Sinti, you two are not allowed to leave the ship! Is that clear?"  
  
"Woohooo, Yes, completely clear!" yelled Harper with huge grin in his face. "But only under condition, that Andy will be my warden!"  
  
"We'll see, Mr. Harper!" grinned Dylan. He just wanted to say something else, as Andromeda interrupted: "Dylan, I'm receiving a hail!"  
  
"From whom?" asked Dylan.  
  
"You will not believe it", answered Andromeda with big surprised eyes. "It's from Konregens of Drago-Kazov pride."  
  
Everyone looked surprised in Andromeda's cute face. Dylan was the first to speak: "From whom?" His voice revealed his surprise more than obvious.  
  
"According to the information, I got from the Perseids after the fight, was he the one, who commanded Drago-Kazov fleet at Sinti and is also their fleet marshal", informed him Andromeda conscientious.  
  
"And what does he want from us?" shot Beka the question, which she had on her tongue.  
  
"He didn't tell me", answered Andromeda and she seemed a bit offended.  
  
"Well, when your talking of the devil!" murmured Dylan and turned around to left the observation deck.  
  
-------  
  
Only slowly everyone regained their self-control and overcame the surprise. Dylan was already on his way to the command and was closely followed by Rommie. Not before they both disappeared through the hatch, the others realized that they were already gone. Tyr shook his head and followed them. Somehow he had the feeling, that his help could be needed in this discussion.  
  
Before Dylan and Rommie reached the command Tyr caught them up and he immediately turned to Dylan: "With all due respect, Dylan, I think that you have to be very careful in this talk. If I were you, I wouldn't exactly trust a Nietzschean, who just tried to send me into heaven or hell. And if he wants to talk to us... well, then we can expect only bad things to happen."  
  
Dylan nodded: "I will take appropriate care, Tyr. I have gathered enough experience in contacts with the Nietzscheans, so that I don't trust anyone." He couldn't continue, as they already reached the command and were immediately greeted from the screen by Andromeda: "Should I open the channel now?"  
  
"Yes, Andromeda, do it! Wait! Just one more thing!" Andromeda looked at him questioningly and Dylan had to grin at this picture. She hadn't changed a bit in the time he was grounded on Graubunden. She was still the old, always doubtful, but so intimate and dear Andromeda. What ever she may do, she always did it to his advantage and for him. He admitted to himself, that he really loved this expression on her face, which she had when she didn't completely understood something. She saw so..... human when she was confused. "You should record this conversation."  
  
"But... I always do it", answered Andromeda a bit confused. She didn't understand why Dylan said that. It was after all standard procedure to record all conversations.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to be sure that nothing would go wrong. I assume, that this discussion will be very important for the future. And now, please, open the channel."  
  
Andromeda nodded and her picture was replaced by Konregens's. He looked grimly and as his eyes found Dylan he nodded slightly: "Captain! It's an honor to be talking to you."  
  
Dylan smiled a bit tense: "That's one thing I don't really believe you, Konregens. Just a few days ago you tried to destroy my ship, not to mention your plan to conquer Sinti. Why would it be an honor for you to talk to someone, who represents just another enemy for you."  
  
Konregens nodded again. "But it is so. Since this regrettable incident at Sinti, many things have changed. You can believe me when I tell you, that this.... episode.... didn't really happen with my approval. I just followed my orders, orders which my ex-alpha gave me. Concerning this question... I must also inform you, that the power relations in our pride have changed. Now I am the alpha of Drago-Kazov and I also call you in this function to offer you something."  
  
Tyr followed Konregens's words interested but with mixed emotions. Now he leaned over to Dylan and whispered: "I believe he's telling the truth. But I'm sure that his offer will have some catches, which will make it unacceptable for us."  
  
Dylan nodded shortly to Tyr and answered ironically: "Well, then you are now the alpha. But this doesn't in any form influence the fact, that you commanded the fleet, which attacked Sinti and tried to destroy my ship. Just give me one good reason why I should believe you."  
  
Konregens smiled barely visible and answered: "Captain! When I really wanted to destroy your ship, then you wouldn't have a command now where you could be standing. Why, in your opinion, could Andromeda destroy so many ships of our fleet, without being substantially damaged? Do you really think that we were unable to destroy it? Please, don't insult your own intelligence! All our ships received my explicit order not to destroy Andromeda under any conditions. They just fired on her drives, but, unfortunately they didn't hit them correctly. We wanted you and your ship alive and undamaged. You shouldn't imagine that you were the undisputed winner of that battle. Under normal circumstances Andromeda would be history by now."  
  
Dylan heard this speech interested and now he also understood, how Andromeda could get out of the affair so good. These words cleared many things, which Beka and Andromeda asked themselves since the day of the battle. But he couldn't possibly allow Konregens to grab the initiative, so he answered: "If you say so... but you really don't expect me to believe you? I have managed to crush even harder nuts than your fleet and so has Andromeda. So, let us leave this fairy tales aside and tell me, why you really called me."  
  
Konregens grinned malicious. He knew, that Dylan believed him, but finally it didn't really matter to him if Captain of the Andromeda would believe him or not. He had other things to discuss as to argue with Dylan over Andromeda's strength over his own fleet as he called him. He crossed his arms before the chest and said: "I offer you peace, Captain Hunt." Just this short statement and now he waited to get an answer and to see Dylan's reaction.  
  
Dylan comprehended instantly that he must react correctly and tilted his head slightly, raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Konregens, without saying a single word.  
  
As Konregens saw Dylan's reaction, he felt a bit unsure, but hid it perfectly. "As I said: I'm offering you peace. I am not interested in you or Andromeda. This was obssession of our former alpha not mine."  
  
"You surely wouldn't offer something like that if you wouldn't be expecting something in return", cleared Dylan and looked at Konregens intensely.  
  
"Sure, I do expect something in return. I expect, that you will leave us in peace too and will not interfere with our affairs. Under such condition we can reach an agreement."  
  
Dylan grinned at Konregens: "I really don't believe, that you are in a position to require any conditions at all. As I see the situation you should be glad if I don't require harder conditions from you."  
  
Konregens looked unimpressed and answered: "I gave you my proposition. And it's up to you to decide if you're going to accept it or not. But you should know that we are much stronger than you and your allies."  
  
For few moments Dylan looked sternly into Konregens's eyes and answered after a short break: "I will tell you what we are going to do: You leave us in peace and take care of yourselves. We will also leave you in peace. But, should you even try to endanger anyone, then you have made me to your worse nightmare and your strongest enemy."  
  
Konregens grinned: "Please, Captain! We would never endanger anyone. OK, if you agree with me, then we have peace between us now. I hope it will last for a long time."  
  
Dylan nodded: "I hope that too. For you. Hunt out!"  
  
Konregens disappeared from the screen and instead of his face they again saw Andromeda, who looked at Dylan a bit worriedly. He sighed and turned to Tyr, who shook his head: "The Dragans are obviously very weak right now. They want to have peace with us, so that they could heal their wounds and build a new fleet. I suggest, we attack now and destroy them. Now is the time to do something like that. We should use this advantage that we have and not let it go unused."  
  
Dylan felt, how Rommie, who was quiet all the time laid her arm around him and looked at her. She smiled at him comforting and slightly shook her head. Without any words he understood that she was against Tyr's proposal. He turned to Tyr again and looked at him intensely: "I can understand you Tyr, but I will not accept your proposal. We have more important tasks to fulfill as to fight with the Dragans. What good would it bring to attack them now and perhaps had to claim substantial losses at it? Nothing!"  
  
"But this is the ideal situation! They are so to say stranded, their fleet is substantially reduced and we can destroy them with our left hand! It is not logical, to let them be in such situation!" contradicted Tyr energic and hit the console beside him with his hand hard.  
  
"Careful Tyr! I cannot allow you to punch me, just because your opinion is different than ours!" reminded him Andromeda seriously. She really didn't like Tyr's proposal.  
  
"Be quiet ship!" answered Tyr irritated and got an irritated look from Andromeda. Rommie also looked at him unsatisfied and said: "I am also against such an attack now. They might be weaker but they are still more than dangerous opponent."  
  
Dylan nodded and said: "We will leave them in peace for now. But, should they try anything, we will be forced to act accordingly."  
  
Tyr was getting more and more irritated and answered in angry voice: "I will most definitely not allow a ship and a former avatar of this ship to tell me what to do."  
  
This was, however, way too much for Dylan and he made few steps against Tyr, looked at him hard and said in a very low voice: "This time you went overboard Tyr Anasazi. You have just insulted two persons who mean very much to me and you will apologize now. And what concerns the Drago-Kazov.... I already said what we are going to do!"  
  
Immediately after his exclamation, Tyr realized that he behaved like an elephant in a china store. But he really had no lust to excuse himself. He bowed slightly at Andromeda and Rommie and disappeared.  
  
As the hatch closed behind him, Rommie turned to Dylan: "Congratulations! You have really managed that Tyr bowed in front of me."  
  
"Sure, if he's talking crap, he should appologize appropriately!" answered Dylan. After few seconds he looked at Rommie again: "What are we going to do now with Drago-Kazov? Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Rommie nodded and her face literally shone. She really enjoyed the fact that she was the one who got this idea. She answered shortly: "Charlemagne Bolivar!"  
  
"Charlemagne Bolivar?" repeated Dylan quite confused, but one moment later he also began to smile. He nodded vehement and pulled Rommie in tight embrace as he said: "Correct, Charlemagne Bolivar! Rommie, you're such a treasure!"  
  
"I know that. But you seem to forget it from time to time and I have to remind you!" grinned Rommie.  
  
TBC 


	48. New Crewmember

**48 – New Crewmember**

Trance stood in front of Dylan and obviously tried to avoid his questioning look. She somehow felt as if she'd been cornered and confusion was clearly written in her face. She knew the captain of the Andromeda for quite a long time now and she knew exactly that he called her because he must have had some important reason to do so and why he asked her that question. She still heard his words in her mind while she tried to figure out a way of answering, or better even, of avoiding giving him a straight answer. However, the look in his eyes made her completely clear, that this time he wouldn't satisfy himself with evasive maneuver which she usually used not to give him a straight answer. After all, in the past she had given him enough information to enable him to make his own conclusions. But what he didn't know was, how close to the truth he was with his assumptions. She sighed and looked at him seriously: "Dylan, you know, that I'm not allowed to give you any answer to that question." She let her words hanging in the air and hoped he would perhaps give in and accept the fact, that he wouldn't get any answer.

But Dylan didn't even think of giving in or letting her get away with few unimportant words and repeated his question again: "Trance, you should finally tell me, if everything what happened had been planed before by you and your people."

Trance turned her gaze to the window and after short pause she answered hesitantly: "Well... yes, Dylan, it had been planed approximately this way from the beginning on."

"And what is my role in this plan? What is Rommie's part? Are we just toys in your hands, parts of your plan? Are we nothing more than just puppets, which dance exactly the way you want them to?" He didn't like the idea that he and Rommie could have been just marionettes. No, he didn't like this idea a bit. He has always been proud to be the master of his own future and sudden recognition, that he handled just the way some unknown force forced him to do made his annoyance even stronger. He wasn't really mad at Trance, although she obviously also directed his handling, or at least took her part in this process. He was more worried about it, confused and irritated.

Now Trance looked at him firmly: "Dylan, you shouldn't see it that way. Yes, in a way both of you were just players in a very important game. And still are. But you both... you have been chosen. Both of you are determined to finally bring the balance between good and bad into this universe. By bringing someone to this world, someone, who will fulfill this task. You will get a son, that's what I know. But he won't be alone, he will have an ally, who will help him in fulfilling of his destiny."

Now it was Dylan's turn to glare at her unbelievingly. Not only that Trance now finally directly said, he would get a son, no, she also revealed him that there was someone else, someone who will ally with his unborn son in the future. "I doubt that you will answer me this question, but I have to ask: Who is this person? Who will ally with the son, whom, according to your words we will get?" Confusion was clearly visible in his face.

Again they both kept silent for a moment, before Trance decided to play with half opened cards this time. "It's a person, about whose existence you have already been informed. But you were left in belief, this person wouldn't live any more. But it is alive. This person lives, well guarded and we are taking care, that nothing could possibly happen to it. We guard it, without anyone else knowing or noticing it."

Dylan looked at her even more confused than before and ran his hand through the hair, unsure if he should ask further or wait for Trance to finally decide to tell him the whole truth. Well, whole truth was something, he didn't really expect from Trance, he knew her too good by now. He knew that she would tell him exactly as much as she´d preceive as acceptable. So he just looked at her and waited.

Trance saw his expression and smiled faintly: "You don't know this person directly, just from information, you've got from someone else. It's Tamerlane, son of Tyr Anasazi and Freya. He is this second person."

This time Dylan definitely didn't know how to react and he just stared at Trance like in trance. After a long pause he finally managed to speak with insecure voice: "Trance, what have you just said? Tamerlane? But... Tyr told me, he was dead. OK, I didn't really believe him, but nevertheless. I considered many possibilities, but this one...?"

They just looked at each other in silence and no one was willing or able to say anything. Trance, because she knew that Dylan had to overcome this shock first and Dylan, because he was really so shocked that he couldn't sort out a single comprehensive thought. The silence laid heavy on them and it seemed like a wall, preventing them from speaking. The name which has been said, hung in the air like Damocles' sword and Dylan got the feeling, that each word which would now be spoken, could destroy the future, which he pictured to himself, with one single punch. He still wasn't able to speak. A Nietzschean? A Nietzschean should bring the peace to the universe, together with his son? It was exactly the Nietzscheans, who never brought peace to the universe! All they brought was destruction, darkness and chaos. And now..... a Nietzschean? Again and again this word sounded in his sub consciousness, again and again the pictures of Hephaistos returned to his mind. The species, which had caused the fall of the Commonwealth, should now be responsible for restoration of peace and unity of the universe! What a wicked sense of humour this universe has.

Trance felt Dylan inner battle and nodded softly: "Yes Dylan, Tamerlane will, together with your son, steer the universe in the right direction again. He is the genetic reincarnation of Drago Musevini. But I guess, you knew that all along. You shouldn't allow your feelings, your distrust against the Nietzscheans guide you. You should look at it logically. Only he, the new Messiah of the Nietzscheans, will be able to reunite this species and start a new, this time positive alliance with the Commonwealth."

"But.... how can a single person reunite all the prides? Not only for one battle, for one war. Reunite them in peace. I find it extremely hard to believe. I know the Nietzscheans too good to gain hopes for such an outcome."

"You should believe me nevertheless. It will be so! There will be a new power, power, which will unite the Nietzscheans. Why, in God's name do you think, was this change of leadership in Drago-Kazov fleet necessary? It's only a part of the plan. You have probably recognized, that Konregens isn't a typical Dragan. He should take care, that everything will be going into right direction. He cannot outgrow himself, but he can lay a fundamental stone for this future to become possible. Much is going to happen, before everything turns into right direction, but the start has been made to achieve it." Trance's voice was calm and comforting. Her words found their way to Dylan's mind and showed him, that this change, which is going to happen, was perhaps really possible.

Dylan shook his head unbelievingly and answered: "You´ll have to forgive me, but I still can't make friends with this thought. I need time to really comprehend what youßve told me and clear up my thoughts. Many of these things, which I´ve just heard from you, conflict with my knowledge and it's almost impossible for me to understand it." He went to the window and looked through it. Then he spoke again, but this time ironical sub note in his voice was clearly noticeable: "And what are we supposed to do now, Trance? Do you have any answers to that too?"

Trance went over to him and shook her head slightly: "No, Dylan, I have no answer to this question. You´ll have to find a way alone. But I'm sure, that you, together with Rommie, will find the right way, the correct answer. I will help you the best I can, but how to do it... no, that's something I don't know."

Dylan threw her a look and smiled faintly: "I should have expected such an answer. If you'd excuse me now.... I have some things to think over:" He got the feeling, that Trance knew much more than she had told him, or was willing to tell him.

Trance nodded with a smile and left the room. She left behind completely confused Dylan, who sank deep in his thoughts. She knew she just gave him a heavy burden and he'd have to cope with it alone. She couldn't help him in this matter. But there was someone who could. She went to find Rommie and send her to Dylan. He needed her right now. And she knew instinctively that Rommie would find a way to help him carry this weight.

--------

Andromeda floated peacefully over Sinti. The majority of the crew went planetside, only Andy, Harper and Tyr were left on board. For the latter two, Dylan's decision, to leave them on Andromeda, was in fact a relief and they really didn't care whatever was at this moment going on down on the planet. Well, not exactly! Tyr couldn't get rid of the feeling, that something very important would change shortly, something, what he really won't like. He agreed, that Brigens did an excellent job in defending Sinti, but he couldn't really make friends with the thought, that he might soon meet this man on Andromeda. Sure, he would accept him as additional pair of hands, but... He didn't like Beka's attitude and her behavior towards Brigens. The idea, Beka would feel more than just friendship for this man didn't let his mind free. And this was one thought he really didn't appreciate. Exactly in the moment as he believed, he could settle every dispute he ever had with Beka, this man appeared and interfered with their relationship. As a matter of fact, he was extremely irritated. He sincerely hoped to be able to come closer to Beka now and suddenly everything seemed to change thoroughly. He strolled along the corridors of Andromeda with no particular goal where he wanted to come. He had no lust to go into gym to work-out, so he decided to go back into his quarters and perhaps read a good book. Perhaps this would help divert his thoughts from Beka. But he was now even ready to admit, that he was at least a bit jealous of Brigens. Finally, he thought to himself that he's really stupid and shook his head. He shouldn't have such thoughts right now, He should wait and see how the things will develop in the next days and weeks. Finally, there was still a small chance, that Dylan won't accept Brigens as a new crew member. But this chance was really very small and unbelievable. Dylan was also interested to get an additional pair of hands and Tyr couldn't blame him for that.

Andy and Harper were in a machine shop and tried to figure out some improvements for Andromeda's sensors. Harper has had many crazy ideas and Andy really didn't want to leave him alone while he was trying to realize these ideas, alone without her supervision. He had produced some unpleasant situations in the past with his ambition and haste and she wanted to make sure, there wouldn't be another system crash down this time. Additionally, she also had to supervise the Perseids, who enthusiastically made themselves to finish the repairs and upgrades on Andromeda. She sighed and thought to herself, that this was almost too much, even for her: supervise Harper and additionally not allow too much to the army of scientific crazy Perseids. True, they were genies, but nevertheless.... There were so many possibilities something could go wrong!

"What's wrong, sugar babe?" Asked Harper cheerfully as he heard her sigh. "Uncle Harper will manage everything, no fear, darling!"

"An that's exactly what I'm afraid of, Seamus! Every time when you are so determined and hard-working, I have to expect the worst." Answered Andy grinning.

"Hey, you didn't really mean that right? Who made you, huh? And who did up till now always everything right? HARPER!" he looked at her and as he saw her doubtful look, he felt a bit overrun and said in a small voice: "Well, almost always."

„Again. This ‚almost' is exactly that what frightens me. Yes, you're really good, but sometimes too hasty. And that's why I'm here now. I cannot leave you alone, with this horde of Perseids on board. You and them together are worse than a nova bomb. When I fire a nova bomb, I at least know what I can expect, but considering you...." Andy still grinned.

„OK, I admit that I miscalculate myself from time to time. But I have always corrected my mistakes, right?"Harper looked at Andy who stood there and tried to look hard almost pleadingly.

She nodded and answered: „As a matter of fact, you have. But it's much better not even tio allow you to come into the situation where you'd have to correct your own mistakes. We should better make it correctly from the beginning on."

Andromeda's hologram formed in front of them and she grinned at Harper: „Harper, you should better stay calm and listen to Andy. I really wouldn't like to be in a position to require more interventions to correct your ‚upgrades'. Just be careful!"

Insulted, Harper looked from Andy to Andromeda: „Well, ladies, just make fun over me. But you couldn't function so well without me. And that's the fact!"He demonstratively turned away from both of them and missed, how Andy winked to Andromeda, at which she grinned and disappeared while slightly shaking her head. Andy laid her hand comfortingly on Harper's shoulder and said softly: „We both very much appreciate all you're doing for us, Seamus. But sometimes we have to tease you a bit. Just that you know, we like you very much."

Harper turned to Andy grinning again and gave her a kiss on her cheek: „I know that my queen! And I really don't take any offence."He turned around again to do his job. So he didn't see, how Andy slightly blushed after he kissed her and laid her hand confused on the place, where his lips touched her cheek, before she pulled herself together again and also turned her attention to her duties.

--------

"Allow me to thank you again for your help!" bowed the president of Sinti in front of Dylan politely and friendly and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Your crew really helped us immensely and it is only understandable, that we are helping you the best we can. You just say what you need and we will see that we also realize it."

Dylan smiled at the president: "Mr. President, it has bin really an honor to me. It was only natural, that we helped your planet. Considering our needs, your people have already regulated everything with my crew and I am really thankful for your help. If you would now excuse my wife and me, we have still some things to finish. However, I would like to thank you again for your hospitality and friendliness." He shook president's hand and bowed slightly, before he left the office together with Rommie.

As they were out on the corridor, he sighed relieved and Rommie looked at him smiling: "You have managed to survive it after all! I was already afraid you wouldn't be able to hide how bored you in fact were any more."

Dylan smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders: "You know me all too good Rommie! I really wouldn't be able to play the interested guest any longer. But now we should prepare ourselves to our meeting with Brigens. When should we meet him?"

"Beka said, he would be arriving in ten minutes. We should hurry up a bit to be there on time. I have reserved a room, so that we will be able to talk undisturbed. Yes, these Perseids are really thankful and they cannot reject us any wish right now," smiled Rommie and stepped in front of Dylan. She looked into his eyes and whispered: "Well, we are not in such a hurry after all." She stretched up to him and kissed him. Dylan responded to her kiss and gently pressed her to his body. Then he freed himself from her hug and whispered a bit embarrassed: "What if someone sees us? Don't you think that we are behaving inappropriate?"

"No, I don't think so!" Answered Rommie grinning and kissed him again.

Few minutes later they actually arrived to the room, where they were supposed to meet Brigens. They sat on the sofa and waited for Brigens to come. Not even a minute later, the door opened again and Beka entered the room, together with Brigens. She smiled satisfied and looked at Rommie and Dylan: "Well, friends, this is Mr. Brigens. Rufus, may I present: Dylan Hunt, my captain and Rommie, his wife."

Dylan raised his eyebrow in surprise. He didn't miss that Beka already called Brigens per his first name. It was obvious, that there was something between the two of them. But he hid his surprise, stood up and shook Brigens's hand. „I'm glad to have met you. Beka talked about you quite a lot."

Brigens accepted Dylan's hand and answered: „It's an honor for me to shake your hand, Captain.! Then he turned to Rommie, who in the meantime also stood up and offered him her hand. „And you are his wife? Enchante!"He looked at Rommie admiringly. Should he have had any doubts before, while he didn't know what Rommie really was, he had to admit to himself now, that she was really a beautiful woman. He noticed her belly, counted two and two together and now he definitely believed that she was no avatar. His eyes hugged her and he had to admit to himself, that the look in her dark eyes made him a bit insecure. There was this beautiful woman, standing in front of him and all he could do was think, how Dylan must call himself happy, to be married to such a beauty.

„I'm glad to have met you too, Mr. Brigens,"answered Rommie friendly, but a bit cold. She felt his admiration and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable as she looked into his eyes. She hoped that Dylan wouldn't notice it, but she was wrong. Dylan noticed very well, how Brigens looked at her and instantly he became even more cautious. He didn't know a lot about this man, but he didn't exactly like the way, he was looking at his wife. Nonetheless, he decided to hear him out before making any decisions and conclusions. Beka saw too, how Brigens looked at Rommie and a slight shadow on her face revealed that she didn't appreciate the way he was looking at Rommie either.

Finally Brigens sat in a chair, across Dylan, who also took his place again. As also Rommie seated herself, Dylan demonstratively laid his arm around her shoulders, to show Brigens unmistakably, yet subtle, where his place was and who was Rommie's partner. Then he said: „Beka, would you like to attend this meeting too or do you have some other duties?"

„As a matter of fact I was thinking of..."started Beka and made a step towards them. She wanted to say, that she really didn't have anything else to do at the moment, but Dylan's voice and his slightly raised eyebrow revealed her, that he actually didn't want her to be present at this talk. She instantly changed her intentions and continued, „... well..... that there are some things which have to be taken care of. I have to keep an eye on Perseids, so that the deliveries to Andromeda will be realized as agreed. I should better convince myself that everything is OK. So... I'll see you later." She ran her hand through her hair a bit embarrassed, threw Dylan an irritated look and left the room.

As they were left alone, Dylan turned to Brigens, „Well, Mr. Brigens. I have heard, that you expressed your interest to join my crew. Could you tell me, what was the reason for such a decision?" He looked at Brigens questioningly without taking his arm from Rommie's shoulders.

Brigens thought for a second and started, „It's actually really simple. You see, I'm a man, who cannot stay on one place for a very long time. Earlier I was a captain of a war ship myself and I accepted this job with the Perseids only because it was a real challenge to me. This species is really very peaceful and every form of violence frightens them, even the passive one. I was sure, that I can assist the Perseids substantially in upgrading of their defense system and making it really effective. I'm quite proud to have succeeded in it, what Beka already found out, as our planetary defense could take it up with the Dragans. My job here is done and would really like to fly out into the space again. There lies the fulfillment of my wishes and dreams. And if you would allow me to serve under you on the Andromeda, it would definitely mean the fulfillment of my dreams. I believe that my experiences in the space, but also those, which I gained here with the Perseids, could be useful for you too. And this way I could also do something useful for the universe, not just for one planet. Your ideals are the same as mine and I have carefully traced your deeds. What you have achieved gives me hope, that there really is a chance for better future and I'd be stupid if I wouldn't want to be a part of it and help building this future. Therefore I really hope that you'll give me the chance, to prove myself by your side. Concerning my career up till now, I have taken myself a liberty to make a short curriculum vitae of what I've done and achieved in the past." He draw a flexi from his pocket and gave it to Dylan. Dylan took it interested and began to read. Rommie snuggled closely to him and read too.

After few minutes of silence, they looked in each others eyes and Rommie nodded approvingly. There was not many more information on the flexi as Dylan already knew. Finally, Andromeda already checked Brigens and gathered all information that was available concerning him. Dylan turned again to Brigens and said: "As I see have you made quite an impressive career, Mr. Brigens. Nowadays it's really difficult to find people with such experience as you have. I can only confirm, that you were enrichment for our crew. As far as I know no one of them would object you, even Andromeda not." He grinned at this words and remembered the discussion he had with Andromeda concerning this matter. She told him in her analytical and systematic way everything she could fnd about this man and confirmed, that he could be very useful and also recommended that he should be allowed to join the crew. Dylan was a bit irritated by the way, how Brigens looked at Rommie as he first laid eyes on her, but on the other hand he knew how Rommie affected the men. He couldn't really be angry with him for looking his wife the way he did and didn't expect any troubles or tensions concerning Rommie. He sank in his thoughts for a second and then looked at Brigens: "Mr. Brigens, I'm happy to welcome you as a new crewmember of Andromeda." Then he stood up and stretched his hand towards Brigens. He also stood up and his face virtually shone. He took Dylan's hand enthusiastic and squeezed it firmly: "You have just made a happy man out of me, Captain!"

Dylan smiled: "OK, it seems that we have reached an agreement, you just have to regulate everything with the Perseids. I really don't need any problems with them, because I'd so to say, kidnap one of their most important men. Concerning your duties on board... we will discuss this matter later on Andromeda."

Brigens nodded: "Well, I have already settled almost everything with the Perseids. They know that I want to go and don't oppose my wish. But, everything should be made officially and according to the rules, and I'll have to regulate some questions with my successor, so Sinti will be protected the best it can be."

Dylan nodded and added: "However, there is still one thing that has to be clarified and it concerns my wife."

Brigens looked at Dylan a bit confused. In this moment he didn't exactly know what Dylan was up to.

As Dylan saw his confused look, he grinned slightly: "Beka told me that you were a bit shocked as you thought that I might have been married to an AI. Do you have anything against the AI's Mr. Brigens?"

Brigens now remembered his reaction and blushed slightly: "No, nothing... it's just... I was a bit surprised. I knew that the name of Andromeda's Avatar was Rommie and have thought..." he broke off and looked embarrassed at the floor. Then he gathered his thoughts again and looked again in Dylan's eyes: "But as I see, I was mistaken."

Dylan nodded: "Sure! But, just to make it clear from the beginning on: Rommie was earlier really Andromeda's avatar, that much is true. But then has her personality been transferred into this, completely biological body by some alien species. She's now as human as you or I. Not even to mention the fact that even earlier she was only physically speaking an artificial life form, while her personality never let any doubts whether she was an individual and completely human person. And as you can see, there are already hard evidences, that she's a human." He sank his look and let it rest on Rommie's belly, what caused Brigens blush even more. Rommie followed Dylan's monologue a bit irritated and now she turned to Brigens too: "I really don't want to be impolite, but I'd really want to know what caused your irritation at the thought I were an AI?"

Now Brigens really didn't know any more where to look and he stuttered: "You know, Mrs. Hunt... I find it really hard to excuse my reactions. But I have been raised in belief, that AI's shouldn't be seen as real persons. Ever since my childhood I have been told that they are artificial life forms, possessing no ego, that they are only made to serve humans. I can only hope that you will understand me and forgive me."

Rommie nodded not entirely convinced and answered: "Well, Mr. Brigens. You should change your point of view as fast as you can! AI's are real persons too, have their ego, feelings and can be distinguished from humans only by the fact that they have been artificially created. On Andromeda you will have to cope with three different life forms of an AI, who do in a sense represent one entity, but are also very different and are in fact each their own personality. You have already met Andy, the rest two incorporations of Andromeda will be presented to you shortly. If you want to live with us, you'll have to learn to look at the AI's as complete, equal individuals. You can believe me, I have experienced both sides."

All Brigens could do was a weak nod and he still preferred to look at the floor. Rommie's words found their way into his mind and he realized he had been handling wrong. He finally managed to raise his eyes and offered her his hand: "Can you forgive me, Mrs. Hunt? It really wasn't my intention to hurt someone or to look at them as lesser person."

Rommie looked into his eyes and saw, that he really meant what he said, so she smiled a bit and took his hand: "Sure I can forgive you. You didn't really make anything wrong. And... welcome aboard!"

--------

As Dylan and Rommie returned to Andromeda, they both immediately headed for the command. Dylan had some very important things to regulate and he wanted to finish them as fast as possible. And he wanted to be undisturbed at doing it. As he entered the command together with Rommie, he requested: "Andromeda! I have to talk to Charlemagne Bolivar . Call him and then activate private mode in the command and lock the doors."

"I'm establishing connection," answered Andromeda and after few moments she confirmed: "Connection established. Activating private mode." Her picture disappeared from the monitor and was replaced by Charlemagne's face. As he saw Dylan, he smiled ironically: "Captain Hunt! What an honor to get a call from you. And as I see, you are not alone! You also have your avatar at your side. Actually I'd expect you to be accompanied by Miss Valentine after she represented you so good." In this moment his eyes noticed Rommie's swollen belly and they widened uncontrolled. This was a surprise even for cool Charlemagne Bolivar. He really couldn't explain to himself, why would Andromeda's avatar have such a swollen belly. He looked unbelievably at Rommie and didn't succeed immediately to regain his self-control.

Dylan noticed his confusion and grinned: "My dear Charlemagne, I see that the look of my wife brought you slightly out of control. Oh, my, I've really forgotten it! You don't even know that Rommie is now human and married to me. How could I have been so impolite and have not immediately told you, that the circumstances changed. How stupid of me! Well, I ask you for your understanding."

In the meantime Charlemagne managed to regain self-control and grinned ironically once again. "This universe really has a twisted sense of humor. It makes a woman out of a machine and even gives her the gift of pregnancy. I believe I'm not wrong when I assume that you are soon to become a father, my respected captain?"

"No, archduke, you are not mistaken. In few months I'll become father. But what concerns the sense of humor – I see it differently. But in one point you are somehow right. This universe is really strange. When I think that you started a war with Drago-Kazov.... and even an open battle.." Dylan ironically smiled at Charlemagne's picture.

"Oh, as I see, Miss Valentine managed to describe you the happenings at Sinti really detailed. I assume she also described in detail what she did with your ship. Well, there is a time when all open accounts have to be settled, and this time I have validated my request against the Dragans," answered Charlemagne with same voice as before. He didn't know how much Dylan knew, but decided not to say a word about the failed battle at Enga's Redoubt.

"But not exactly very successful as I've been informed," Dylan didn't want to let Charlemagne get away with it and still grinned. "Why do I have a feeling, that your plans didn't look exactly as they were finally turned out?"

As he answered, Charlemagne's face didn't reveal anything. "How would you possible know what we were up to? Perhaps it was only a part of my plan."

"Well, dear Charlemagne," answered Dylan stressed ironically, "We are both no children any more and should also talk like adults. I know that you plan partially failed and you know that I am informed accordingly. So we should better talk openly. I have some information which is important to you and to me. And it concerns the Drago-Kazov."

"And what should be with them?" Asked Charlemagne and looked at Dylan with fake confused eyes, without loosing his ironical smile.

"I hope you won't try to convince me, that you have no information about a change in the pride's leadership. I'd really be surprised if you wouldn't know that. I had a chance to talk to the new alpha a few days ago. Konregens, I guess you have heard of him. You did fought with him at Sinti."

For a short while, Charlemagne's face showed something like a trace of surprise, but he answered completely controlled, just a tiny bit too quick: "Well, it has been known for a while. And what am I supposed to do with your information?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I agreed with him, to maintain peace between us, and I'm going to hold on to this agreement. You shouldn't expect to have an ally in me in your war against Drago-Kazov. I'd also like to advise you, not to enter any hostilities with them. As far as I know, the Dragans are still very powerful and if I were you, I wouldn't risk an attack." Dylan spoke very seriously and no irony could be traced in his voice.

For a second Charlemagne looked thoughtful from the screen before he answered: "Captain, respectfully, I don't think that our relation to Drago-Kazov is any of your concern. We are truly capable of looking after ourselves, what can't be said about some other present persons." He grinned at Dylan to see if his words have made an impact on Dylan and was slightly disappointed as Dylan didn't show any visible reaction and still looked seriously at him. So he continued: "Actually I have better information concerning Drago-Kazov as you, therefore I'd like to warn you too. It is highly possible that in a very short time a war between Nietzschean prides will break out. Or do you perhaps believe, that the Dragans will do nothing after their defeat at Sinti? I'm convinced, they will attack sooner or later. But we are prepared for this attack. And not to forget – according to Commonwealth Charta, we are allies and you have to assist us in such a case." Charlemagne grinned again malicious and waited for Dylan's reaction.

Dylan didn't let any emotion be seen on his face and answered cool: "Correct Charlemagne. But only in case that you are under attack! Should you, however, start a war, you will have to forget us and our help. Besides... I have heard, that you really generously refrained from an attack at Andromeda at Sinti. This is not the way I see our alliance. However... I have warned you and we should leave it at this."

Still ironically grinning Charlemagne nodded slightly: "You have right captain. Concerning your warning.... accepted and noted. Is there anything else?"

Dylan shook his head: "No, that was all I had to tell you."

Charlemagne nodded: "Well, in that case... it's been really nice to talk to you. But I have more important tasks now. I'm sure, we'll be hearing from each other sometime." His face vanished from the screen.

Dylan remained looking at the screen, which now showed a tactical map of Sinti, for some moments and then turned to Rommie: "What do you think? Have we achieved our goal?"

Rommie nodded with serious expression on her beautiful face and answered: "I believe he'll do exactly what we expect him to do. The Dragans really underestimate him and that's his biggest advantage."

Dylan smiled slightly and called: "Andromeda! Deactivate private mode!"

Andromeda's hologram built itself in front of him and answered: "Deactivated." Then she looked at him and asked: "Did everything work out according to the plan?"

Dylan nodded: "Exactly according to the plan Andromeda. And now... you should prepare yourself for a reinforcement to your crew. I've regulated everything with Brigens so that he will come aboard shortly. Take care, that there will be quarters prepared for him. After he's aboard, I'll discuss with him his future assignments."

"Will be done captain. Is there anything else you want?"

"No, nothing else. We will be in our quarters. If it should be necessary, you know where to find us." Answered Dylan and left the command, accompanied by Rommie.

--------

As they entered their quarters, Rommie sat herself on a sofa and looked at Dylan, who somehow confused remain standing at the table and obviously couldn't decide upon something. After few moments she asked: "Is there anything else that's bothering you Dylan?"

Dylan nodded and looked at her lovingly: "I'm not sure how this thing with Brigens will evolve. I like him, he has a good background and also his experience is very good. But I'm still a bit irritated. The way he was looking at you..."

Rommie smiled tenderly and sighed: "So that's what's bothering you. Dylan, you're jealous! You should have known by now that I love only you. I'm sure he'll behave himself. You really have no reason to be jealous." With her hand she showed him, he should sit beside her and he followed her invitation. As he was sitting next to her, she put her hands on his and looked into his eyes: "Dylan, if I'd react jealously each time you amused yourself with some women, I couldn't even function properly, I couldn't continue working with you any more. And I didn't even know back then if you had any feelings for me or not. But now you know what's between us and you know I'd never, never betray you. So, please, don't worry. Everything will work out good, you'll see. Brigens is a good man. Yes, he has some prejudices against the AI's, but he'll surely work hard to look at the relations as we do. Don't forget, that you're also biased against the Nietzscheans. And I can understand you."

Dylan smiled back: "Actually I have no reservations. And I trust you absolutely." He made a little pause and softly caressed Rommie's belly.

Suddenly Rommie's eyes flew wide and she tensed instantly. Dylan looked at her concerned and asked hastily: "What's wrong Rommie?"

Rommie laid her hand on her belly and looked a bit confused into Dylan's eyes. But gradually the tension disappeared from her face and she smiled at Dylan happily: "I've just felt how the baby moved! Dylan, our baby has moved!" Her eyes sparkled and she looked at him happier than ever.

Also Dylan's face brightened in a second and he pressed his hand firmer on Rommie's belly: "Really? Are you sure?"

Rommie nodded vigorously and answered: "Yes, sure I'm sure! It really moved! Dylan, I'm so happy!" Her face shone like a sun against Dylan and in this very moment she looked so unbelievable beautiful like never before.

Dylan bowed to her and kissed her on her lips. Then he hugged her close: "Rommie, in this moment I'm the happiest man in the universe."

They remained silent for few minutes, closely hugged and simply enjoyed this moment of happiness. The moment that could never repeat itself. The moment, as their first baby gave its first signs of life. The magic of the moment wrapped them in its warmth and they wanted to stay this way as long as possible. They felt that no words were necessary, that they would just break the spell of the moment. Just the closeness, happiness, which fulfilled them both and flew like an invisible emotional river between their shores was important. Without any words they felt the love, passion and affection for this little being which now let them knew that it lived. Their baby! At this thought Dylan's eyes suddenly became wet and as he looked at Rommie he saw that she was, exactly like he, at the edge of tears. Tears of happiness. They wanted this moment to last forever, although they exactly knew there will be dark hours coming upon them in the future. But now and here.... "I love you!" whispered Dylan and his eyes sank in Rommie's deep dark eyes. No fear, no doubt, only pure happiness could be seen in them.

Suddenly Andromeda's voice broke the silence: "Dylan, Brigens has just arrived. Should I direct him into his quarters?"

Dylan found it hard to answer politely: "Yes, Andromeda, do it. After that he should come into command. Inform everyone to gather in the command in ten minutes."

Andromeda felt that she broke in at very false time and answered with a voice, that perhaps expressed a trace of guilt: "It'll be done Dylan."

Dylan sighed still looking into Rommie's eyes: "The reality calls, dearest."

Rommie nodded and also sighed: "What can we possibly do against it? But we still have our whole lives in front of us to be happy. At least I hope so."

--------

As Brigens left his quarters few minutes later, he stopped outside the door and looked slightly confused to the left and to the right. He had in fact no idea where the command was and wished, he'd get some help. And as if he were appointed with this task, Rev rounded the corner. In first moment Brigens's eyes widened as he saw a Magog, but then he remembered, that he was also a member of Andromeda crew and he relaxed. He looked at him a bit embarrassed and asked: "Sorry, Sir. Could you please tell me where do I have to go to come to the command. I fell a bit lost on this huge ship. Oh... excuse me...my name is Rufus Brigens and I'm the new crewmember."

Rev came to him smiling and stopped in front of him. He bowed slightly and answered: "I know who you are, Mr. Brigens. If you allow me... I'm Reverend Bohemial, or shortly, Rev. I'm glad to greet you aboard Andromeda and if you'd follow me: This is the way to the command", and he showed in the direction in which he was going too.

Brigens nodded thankfully and they went together in the direction of the command. For a few moments there was silence between them and then Brigens decided to ask the unavoidable question: "May I ask you something, Rev? How is it possible, that a Magog works together with humans? Until now I have unfortunately had only completely different experiences with your species."

Rev nodded smiling: "I'm a monk. A wayist monk. And I really regret everything that my species had made to the humans, Nietzscheans and all other species. I was lucky to find my way. A way, leading me into positive direction. The divine showed me this way and I'm deeply thankful for it. I can only hope, that I can do something good with my deeds. That I can perhaps soothe a pain a bit, a pain that my species caused to the others."

Brigens didn't exactly know what to answer to this so he kept silent until they reached the command. There they saw, that the complete crew was already present. They all looked at Brigens friendly, only Tyr's look seemed different, more reserved, perhaps even opposing. But Brigens didn't worry much about him. He knew the Nietzscheans and from Beka's words, he also knew what he had to expect from Tyr's side. He nodded at them and then looked at Dylan who was at a console, together with Rommie.

Dylan smiled at him and showed him with his hand, he should come closer. As he stopped in front of the captain, Dylan said: "I'm pleased to call you welcome on the Andromeda once again." Then he introduced the crewmembers and as he was through with it, he turned to Brigens again: "I have thought about your possible position on Andromeda. You know, that we have to operate her with eight people, me included, instead of the normal crew of over 4000 people. The position of my first officer is already occupied by Beka so I thought that you could be assigned to the position of my second officer. But with crew so small as ours, the tasks are not rigidly assigned and everyone has to do some other tasks if necessary. It is a bit demanding, but therefore very dynamic. If you are looking for new challenges, then you are here in the right place."

Brigens nodded and answered: "I'm really happy to be on Andromeda and I don't have any reservations against hard work. Exactly this dynamics, these challenges are what I've always been looking for. My work on Sinti was interesting and important, but it couldn't fulfill me. I can only hope to be able to meet your expectations. You can rest assured that I'll do my best."

"I have no doubts concerning that," answered Dylan and asked: "Have you regulated everything with the Sinti government? Are there no more obstacles left?"

Brigens shook his head: "No, everything has been solved correctly. We parted in peace and understanding and I'm very grateful to you, that you didn't make it hard on me to open this new chapter of my life."

Dylan nodded and asked: "Andromeda! Are all repairs and upgrades finished?"

"Yes Dylan, everything is finished and also all supplies have been stored. We can start any time now." Answered Andy instead of Andromeda and got an irritated look from the hologram which formed in this moment. Andy grinned and nodded calming to the hologram.

"OK! Please, call the Sinti Government. We should formally say good-bye before we leave." Confirmed Dylan and looked at the hologram. Andromeda established the connection and the face of the president appeared on the screen. Dylan turned to look him directly in the eyes and said: "Mr. president, I'd like to thank for your generosity again. Unfortunately we have to leave now, there are new tasks waiting for us. But I'm sure we'll meet again sometime."

The president smiled and bowed a bit: "It has been a pleasure for me, Captain Hunt. And gratefulness is on our side. Whenever you will need help, you can always turn to us. Thank you again and have a safe journey." The face disappeared and Dylan turned to Beka: "Well, Miss Valentine? Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

Beka grinned and grasped for the steering sticks. With a slight jerk the Andromeda left the orbit at Sinti and pointed herself against a slipstream portal, that has opened in the darkness of the universe.

After few minutes of navigating in the slipstream, Andromeda entered the normal space again. A planet with two moons could be seen and everything seemed completely peaceful. The crew watched this scene relaxed as suddenly the sirens broke the silence and Andromeda announced agitated: "A fleet is leaving the shadow of a second moon and it turns towards us. And they're firing at us!" In next moment the Andromeda already trembled and jerked under the rockets, exploding on her hull and everyone except Andy was sent to the floor. As Dylan stood up quickly, he immediately requested: "Andromeda! Damage report! And who, the hell are this guys whom you couldn't detect before? Battle stations!"

"No heavy damages yet! But they continue firing!" answered Andromeda. The lighting changed to blue and everyone was busy doing his job, just Brigens stood in the middle of the command, completely confused. He had looked for action, but he never believed, he'd find it so quickly.

"Return fire!" commanded Dylan. "Who are they, damn?"

"I don't know yet. Scanning." Answered the Andromeda and after few seconds in which she has been hit again and again by the hostile projectiles, she turned to Dylan with serious expression on her face: "Dylan, it's the Genites!"

TBC


	49. First Showdown

**49 - First Showdown**

This information caused Dylan to gasp for air in surprise and he turned in the direction where Rommie stood before the impact of the missiles. As he saw her, his eyes flew wide in shock and he jumped to her. She lay down on the floor completely motionless and her eyes were closed. It looked like she'd been hit harder at the explosion as the others and she was obviously unconscious. Dylan kneeled at her side and took her head in his hands while he desperately called her: "Rommie! Wake up! Rommie!"

"New missiles approaching. Impact in ten seconds." Andromeda's voice didn't reveal any emotions, but her eyes were, just like Dylan's, fixed on the motionless Rommie's body. But she knew all too well, that this was not the time to flip out and she concentrated herself on the battle. Dylan continued staring in Rommie's closed eyes like in trance and continued trying to gently wake her up. The new detonation however made him aware of the reality and he looked at Trance. "Trance, come here immediately! Take care of Rommie!" He waited for another second until Trance came to Rommie and stood up. "Andromeda, how many ships are out there attacking us?"

"I count 15 ships", answered Andromeda conscientious and looked at Dylan with worried expression in her eyes.

Dylan hesitated for a short second and commanded: "Tyr, take care that they cannot take us in crossfire. Beka, evasive maneuvers." They both only nodded in confirmation and tried to fulfill the commands the best they could. Now Dylan turned to Brigens, who was still standing there a bit confused, not really knowing what to do. "Mr. Brigens, you will assist Trance bringing Rommie to med deck. Trance, you do whatever you can and keep me informed!"

Brigens nodded and hurried to Trance, who was trying to lift Rommie up. He lifted her easily and a thought crossed his mind, how light she was. Then they all vanished through the hatch. Dylan didn't even try to hide how he was torn apart and he desperately looked after Rommie, Trance and Brigens. A part of him wanted to run after them and take Rommie away from Brigens to bring her to med deck by himself, but a second part knew, that he was needed in the command and that he was supposed to do everything possible to survive this battle. This was the only way for him to be later in a position to take care of Rommie and their child. Then he turned his eyes again to Andromeda and commanded: "Andromeda, try to establish a connection. We have to find out why these Genites want to kill us."

Andromeda nodded and looked upside. After few seconds she answered: "I'm sorry, Dylan, I can't establish any connection. They don't answer, they just keep on firing."

Dylan felt, how slowly rage began to surface inside him and he hissed through the teeth: "Damn, what do they want? What have we done to them?" Suddenly he remembered Tyr and Tamerlane. Finally, Tyr already has had a dispute with the Genites before. And then they all had to search for him for many days.

Andromeda jerked and trembled under heavy fire of missiles which hit her, but she could really be happy up till now, for there was no substantial damage done to her systems yet. But, should they continue firing at present rate, it wouldn't take long even for her to be heavily damaged. Suddenly she looked at Dylan in surprise: "Dylan, they have ceased firing. They're calling us."

"It was about time to do that!" Commented Dylan dryly and looked expectantly at the screen. In next moment, a face of a man appeared on it and he looked at Dylan sternly. "My name is Langley and I'm the commander of this fleet. Surrender and your lives will be spared!"

"Why should we surrender?" Answered Dylan defiantly and continued: "Why have you attacked us in first place? As far as I know, there's no dispute between us at the time."

"You have something onboard that must be destroyed", answered Langley dryly and looked at Dylan challenging.

"I really don't know what you're talking about", answered Dylan irritated. He really couldn't figure out what could the Genites possibly want from him and what was that they wanted to destroy. It briefly crossed his mind that they could be after Tamerlane, but Trance assured him that he was in safety. He threw Tyr a questioning look and Tyr just raised his eyebrows and looked equally surprised as he was. Beka too looked caught completely off-guard as actually everyone in the command. Dylan looked again in Langley's face and asked: "What is 'that' supposed to be?"

Langley studied Dylan's face for a while and answered then: "There is someone onboard who contradicts every law of the nature. Someone, who wasn't biologically conceived. As you best know we fight for genetic purity and such abomination, which has been made artificial must be destroyed."

It slowly came to Dylan's mind about whom Langley must have been talking and he felt the rage, but also fear raising in him rapidly. Langley's words could only be applied to one person: Rommie! But.... how could the Genites have found out what happened? Now he was really enraged and he looked at Langley with dark eyes. "I suppose that you're talking about someone, whom I love very much, right?"

Langley nodded and ironical smile played on his lips: "Correct, captain Hunt, I'm talking about someone who is very close to you. I'm talking about your wife! She has been made artificially and she must be removed. Hand her over to us and we will spare the lives of your crew. Although there are still genetically impure creatures on board the Andromeda." He threw a short look at Tyr who only snorted despicable in answer.

"You can't be seriously be expecting me to hand over my wife to you? Not in a dream!" Asked Dylan ironically and answered his question at the same time by himself. But he really couldn't comprehend, how Langley could even think he'd do it. "Should you have been expecting that, then you're not only blind as a Nightsider, you're also stupid as an Ogami. I have only one answer to your request: FORGET IT!"

Langley continued grinning and nodded. "Just as I expected. OK. Then we will have to kill you all and destroy the Andromeda!" His face disappeared from the screen.

"What does this bastard think who he is!" Spitted Beka outraged, not really believing her ears to have heard such a stupidity. "Rommie an unnatural and despicable life form? Well, he really must have the brain damage!"

"He obviously thinks he's a commander of a fleet which can destroy the Andromeda", answered Tyr stoically. "But he miscalculated his power. We will never give in to these idiots. NEVER!"

Dylan looked at Andromeda's hologram, which formed at his side and asked: "Andromeda, can you take it up with his fleet?"

Andromeda shook her head: "Under normal circumstances no. You know that their armors are excellent and my offensive weapons have many problems penetrating it. If not something unexpected happens, I can't defeat them."

Dylan looked at her thoughtfully. It was completely clear to him, that she was right, that they could only win if they could find a way to trick them out. While he was thinking, the Genites continued firing at Andromeda and Tyr did his best to intercept as many missiles as possible. Beka had a hard time throwing Andromeda to and fro, trying to avoid the incoming rockets. Dylan still looked at Andromeda thoughtfully and she returned his look with worried eyes. Then Dylan asked: "Andromeda, can you hack into the systems of their ships?"

"I can try," answered Andromeda and after a second she said: "Yes, I can. And what am I supposed to do?"

Dylan turned to Harper, who was standing behind a console still a bit dizzy and said: "Harper, connect with the Andromeda and hack into their systems. Then you find the self-destruct codes and activate them in all ships. That's our only chance to get out alive."

Harper grinned: "Yeah, Boss, I like it! They should destruct themselves. Well, with a big help from my genius of course." He inserted the transponder into his data port and connected with Andromeda. Therefore he couldn't see how Dylan slightly sighed in Beka's direction while shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Harper was really a genie, but sometimes he had to control himself hard not to make any poisonous remarks at his statements.

For few minutes all what could be heard and felt were the impacts of enemy missiles. Everyone kept silent and waited for Harper and Andromeda to fulfill their assignment and hoped from the bottoms of their hearts they would succeed. After few more moments Harper opened his eyes again and grinned wide: "Finished! In," he threw a theatrical look at the clock, "exactly 30 seconds they will say good-bye to this universe."

"Can they revoke the auto-destruct sequence?" Asked Dylan slightly worriedly.

"No, I've deleted all command codes. They can't do a darn thing to stop it!" Answered Harper a bit blown up. But no one could really blame him for that.

"Well, in that case, Andromeda... call this Langley again!" Commanded Dylan now grinning and Andromeda nodded with small smile in her face. She could establish connection without any problems. Obviously Langley still hoped that Dylan would change his mind and respond to his request and his face appeared on the screen. "Have you changed your mind, captain? Are you now ready to hand over the abomination?"

"Actually I haven't changed my mind, I just wanted to say you good-bye for ever," grinned Dylan self secure at the Genite.

Langley looked slightly confused and asked: "What have you said? Good bye? You don't really think that you can escape us now? The Andromeda cannot stand our fire forever. And should you try to escape into slipstream, check it out and you'll see that we have cut you off. We will destroy your ship and all life forms on it if you don't give up and hand over your wife. And this is your last chance to do it."

"I won't hand Rommie over under any circumstances. But you will be leaving us in few moments", answered Dylan with cheeky smile. "Check what's going on on your ship. I suggest you check the auto-destruction system."

"What?" Cried Langley in horror and asked a man on his side what was going on. He obviously got the confirmation of Dylan's words for his face suddenly became snow white and he began to shout senseless commands to his men. He didn't pay any more attention to Dylan and behind him they could see, how the crew ran out of the command in panic.

"How long?" Asked Dylan Andromeda and she shot her answer immediately: "5 seconds!"

"Well... in this case.... good night dear Genites!" Commented Dylan cynically and in the next moment they saw, how all Genite ships simultaneously exploded. After the flashes and shockwaves of the explosions calmed and vanished, they saw empty place there, where before the ships were. No ships were there, they have all vanished in the explosions.

Dylan slowly turned to the others and sighed relieved: "Thank you all. It was really close this time, but we managed it nevertheless. But I still keep on asking myself how could the Genites have found out that Rommie is now human?"

Beka looked at him with slightly absent eyes and answered in a low voice: "Dylan, you of all people should know that the information in this universe spread almost instantly. And so have probably also the Genites heard about what had happened. It definitely isn't a secret any more. And being what they are, it was actually only a question of time when they'd try to fulfill their ideas. We have been lucky this time. But I don't believe they'll give up so easily."

Dylan nodded concerned: "Yes, that's my assumption too. If you'll excuse me now... I have to see how Rommie's doing." It was clearly visible in his face that he was very worried how his beloved wife was. Although he told Trance to keep him informed, she didn't call him and that made him worry even more. "Andromeda, can you tell me, how's Rommie?" 

"I'm sorry, Dylan, but Trance requested private mode on med deck and I have no information whatsoever", answered Andromeda worriedly.

"Well, then I'll really have to go there and see what's going on," sighed Dylan and started towards med deck. Nothing may go wrong now! Not now, as their baby finally showed them it was alive and only few hours ago he felt as the happiest man in the universe. No, nothing may be wrong with Rommie and the baby.

As he reached the med deck the hatch remained closed and he had to use his command code to override the lock and come in. Fearfully, but yet hopefully he entered the deck and looked around. And in this moment he felt like a heavy burden would have fallen from his shoulders. Rommie was sitting on the bed and talking to Trance, while Brigens silently leaned on the wall and looked at the two women with amused smile. As the hatch opened, all three turned to see who entered the deck and Rommie's face brightened instantly as she saw the face of her husband. Trance also smiled happily and made a step aside. Dylan hurried to Rommie and hugged her. It felt so good to feel her in his arms again, to feel her arms on his back.

"I was so worried Rommie! You were like dead and I couldn't think of anything else but that I may not loose you. Never do something like this again, understood?" He spoke softly while he allowed the happiness to carry him.

"But Dylan, I was just unconscious! As I fell, I hit the floor with my head and I can't remember anything but the darkness, until I woke up here. Have we beaten the Genites?" Smiled Rommie at him while hugging him close.

"Yes, we have. We have to thank Andromeda and Harper to have been able to defeat this powerful fleet without being seriously damaged." Dylan didn't want to let Rommie go out of his hug and didn't even notice, that Trance and Brigens in the meantime already left the med deck.

"But... why have they attacked us at all?" Wanted Rommie to know.

Dylan's dark face revealed that he had bad news to tell her and he didn't respond immediately. The words, which Langley said to him were still crossing his mind. As he saw Rommie's questioning eyes he sighed and began a bit insecure: "It's something awful Rommie. They attacked us because they wanted to kill you. They said you have been artificially brought to this world and you wouldn't have the right to live. Can you imagine... they wanted us to hand you over and then they would let us live!"

Rommie looked at him not really comprehending his words and as she finally fully understood them, she dropped her eyes. Yes, she was afraid! She was afraid, because all their enemies now would have to accept the fact that she wasn't an avatar any more, but a human woman, married to her captain. Her voice sounded very quietly and insecure as she spoke: "Why can't the rest of the universe understand that we love us? Why can't they let us live in peace and enjoy our happiness? Why?"

"I can't give you any answer to this question dearest. But we both know that there are many people in this universe who have something against artificial life forms. And we have to expect, that there will always be someone trying to separate us. But I will always be there to protect you. I won't allow anyone to take you away from me!" Dylan's voice sounded convinced, and he also felt that way. He'd die first before he'd allow anyone to take him his Rommie away, just because that one would object the way how Rommie came into existence. Then he looked at her lovingly and stroke her hair gently: "And how are you doing? Is everything OK with you and the baby?"

Rommie nodded: "I'm fine and also baby is OK. I just have a small bump where I hit the floor and am still a bit shaken. Especially the reason why the Genites attacked us is something I will have to cope with. But otherwise I feel good. I'd like to go to our quarters now. There's no need to stay on the med deck any more." She stood up and waggled a bit insecure on the feet. Her head still buzzed slightly and she also felt a bit dizzy. But Dylan's arm, holding her tight made her feel secure and she leaned against him.

Dylan noticed that Rommie wasn't exactly secure on the feet and held her tightly embraced. Together they left the med deck and went to their quarters. He instinctively felt that Rommie needed peace to recover completely and what could be better then to lay down a bit and rest for a while in her bed.

While walking Dylan asked: "And how did Brigens behave? Properly?"

Rommie smiled slightly. She felt that Dylan was still a bit jealous at Brigens and it flattered her that he was so worried because of her small mishap. "Yes, he behaved completely properly. I'm sure he's a good man. He looked truly worried as I saw him after waking out of unconsciousness. I believe, we will have a good crewmember in him."

"Then I really don't have to worry about him any more", smiled Dylan back. "I know perfectly well, that I can rely on your judgment of people and if you say he's OK then it's enough for me."

"But you'll still have to give him exact instructions what to do!" Continued Rommie still smiling. "As Trance told me, he was really confused as we were under attack. I think it's a bit strange, especially considering his experience. But on the other hand... I can also understand that he didn't know exactly where he could help. He couldn't have possibly known what to do in a team like ours and the position of captain is finally already taken." She winked at Dylan with grinning in the face.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that later! I can understand that he was confused. I'd be too if I were in his place. After all, there was no free console to help us either. But, he did the most important thing for me. He brought you to med deck and took care that everything finished well," grinned Dylan back.

Rommie just nodded and continued enjoying Dylan's support. As a matter of fact, she was feeling quite good already and could walk without his help, but why would she want to do it? It was much more pleasant to let him help her.

Brigens wandered along the corridors, lost in his thoughts and thought how he almost failed as the first situation occured. He didn't even exactly notice that Andy caught up with him and looked at him questioningly. As he noticed her, he turned his eyes to look at her and smiled a bit: "I really didn't make a good impression back there, right?"

Andy shook her head and answered: "Non, I don't see it that way, Mr. Brigens. It was completely understandable that you were a bit confused. You couldn't possibly know what to do, especially because no one of us had the time to tell or show you what to do during the attack."

Brigens looked a bit relieved as he heard her answer and threw her a look from aside. She was really remarkable. If he wouldn't have known it, he'd be prepared to swear she was a human woman. Suddenly he felt a bit ashamed for having such prejudices against the AI's. But on the other hand... all AI's with whom he had contact before were completely different as this one here. They could immediately be recognized as AI's, but Andy... no, he would have never recognize her as an AI without being told so.

Andy noticed his look and grinned. She knew about his problems concerning the AI's and she already asked herself a few times, how it will be to work together with him. But she could feel, that there was not a trace of antipathy or underestimation towards her coming from his side. Curiosity, slight confusion, yes..... but aversion? No, no way! She turned to look into his eyes and said: "Mr. Brigens, you are probably thinking about how I am, right? I know that your attitude towards the AI's is different from the attitude the other crewmembers have, but I believe, you'll soon enough find out, that we are in fact also just persons. Just like humans." She deliberately chose this topic, for she really wanted to find out, what he thought about her.

Brigens felt like he'd been caught at some forbidden thought and blushed slightly. After few moments he stuttered: "Well.... Andy... it's so: I have never met an AI like you before and now I really see how wrong I was." He wanted to say something more, but Andy interrupted him: "I understand you completely Mr. Brigens." Brigens smiled and then raised a finger: "But there's still something we have to clear, Andy!"

Andy looked at him questioningly and raised one eyebrow. In such situations she behaved just like Rommie did as she was still an avatar. Well, finally, she was the projection of the same personality, just Rommie managed to develop herself far beyond any imagination since she became human: "And what do you have in mind, Mr. Brigens?"

He looked at her smiling: "You shouldn't call me Mr. Brigens. My name is Rufus and that is how I'd like you to call me." He stretched his hand against her and waited for her answer. Andy looked a bit surprised over this suggestion and hesitated a bit before she answered: "Well, if you insist..." She looked at him questioningly and as he nodded, she took his hand. "OK, then I "

Brigens smiled and shook her hand slightly. They continued walking for a few moments in silence and then he asked: "Could you please tell me, why had they built you? I know that Rommie has been the avatar of the ship and this question really intrigues me."

Without looking at him, Andy answered: "As Rommie decided she wanted to stay human, the others decided that they still needed an avatar. Therefore Harper built this body. Yes, I don't look like Andromeda, but it has been Rommie's wish. I'm actually thankful for this. Can you imagine what it would be alike to have four identically looking women around? I guess that no one besides us would really know whom he'd be talking to at the moment." She smiled and threw Brigens an investigating look.

He smiled: "Yes, I can imagine how confusing it would be. And Dylan wouldn't know who of you were his wife!"

Andy grinned at this remark: "Well, I don't think so. I think that Dylan loves Rommie too much as not to know who she is and recognize her immediately."

"Yes, I have noticed! They really hang on each other, don't they?" Nodded Brigens.

Andy noticed, that he was a bit insecure at this words and smiled: "Rufus, don't even dream about it! It could cause you unbelievable problems!"

Brigens grinned back: "I don't think about it, really! But sometimes it can be really hard on this ship."

Now it was again Andy's turn to look confused: "What do you mean? Why should it be hard?"

"Because there are so many beautiful women round here. You, Beka, Rommie, Trance... it's more than enough to make any man weak. And if this man had lived for a long time among the Perseids..." Brigens didn't finish his sentence and grinned at Andy mischievously.

Suddenly Andy felt a bit uncomfortable. It really flattered her that he thought she was beautiful, but on the other hand she felt that this was thin ice. She found Rufus attractive, but she couldn't really see him as a man. There was someone else on her mind and in her heart. "Thank you for the compliment. But... Have you forgotten that I'm an android?"

"Completely!" Admitted Rufus still grinning. "I guess I've already gotten over my prejudices against AI's. Who could possibly look at you as a machine?"

Grinning, Andy shook her head and answered: "We are a good team here. And the sooner you'll find your place in it, the better for you. But I still have to warn you. Personal relationships may not influence our work!" She wondered to herself, why she spoke so open to him, but somehow he made her feel comfortable and she felt that she could trust him.

Rufus only nodded, but couldn't answer any more, for they have just entered the command.

Rommie and Dylan were already in their quarters and still discussed the question, how the Genites could have known where they were and that Rommie was now human, as Andromeda's voice broke in: "Dylan, I detect slipstream events. A fleet is approaching us."

"Not again!" sighed Dylan now really angry. He wished for a peaceful pause, but as it seemed, he'd have to wait at least a bit longer for that. "Who is it now? Again the Genites?"

"No, according to the signature it's the Kalderans. And they are also not firing at us. But still... I think you should come to command," answered Andromeda.

"If it has to be... Rommie, you'll be staying here in our quarters and rest a bit. Hopefully there will not come to another battle. Finally, we are not in war with the Kalderans at the time." Answered Dylan and stood up. But Rommie stood up as well and protested: "No way I'm staying here! My place is beside you in the command. And I also feel fine and can be of help there. Do you really think I'd let you go alone when there's the possibility of you getting involved into another fight? If you do, then you're terribly wrong. Even if you give me a direct order, I'll ignore it and come along! Is that clear?" She spoke really upset and as Dylan saw her, he had to grin. There was again the old Rommie standing in front of him, the one, who never hesitated if it came to fighting. Actually he also didn't intend to give her an order to stay here. "OK, if you insist, then come along. But just be careful not to get another bump." He gently stroked her forehead where she had a nice bump on the left side, which already shone in striking blue. "Although... you look so attractive with this horn."

Rommie put her hand on her hips and answered with angry voice: "Mr. Hunt, if you think you just gave me a compliment, then I have to inform you, that it is not advisable to say to a woman she'd look attractive with a bump or horn as you preferred to name it!"

Dylan had to laugh aloud as he heard her. It was really good to see that she was so determined again and after his laughter calmed down, he answered: "My dear Mrs. Hunt. It wasn't meant as a compliment. But you really look good so slightly... damaged. I just worry you might tend to look symmetrical and would want to get another bump on the right side of your charming forehead."

Rommie grinned at him and took his hand: "We should better be going!"

Just as they reached the command, Andromeda's hologram announced: "The Kalderans are acting peacefully. Just a second... new slipstream portals are opening and new ships are entering the system." She looked at Dylan and continued: "This time it's the Ogami!"

"Not this pirates too! Didn't I have enough to do with them up till now?" Sighed Dylan. "What are they doing?"

"Together with the Kalderans they are forming an attack formation. I have a bad feeling about it." Answered Andromeda worriedly.

"Call th..." began Dylan but Andromeda interrupted him hastily: "They're firing! All of them!"

"Damn! Return fire! Evasive maneuvers! Is this nightmare never going to end?" Commanded Dylan aloud and ran to a console. "How many ships?"

"More than 50. They are trying to surround us. Dylan, I can't take it up with all of them!" Andromeda spoke calmly, but slight irritation could clearly be traced in her voice. She hated it, that she in one day already for the second time had to admit, she couldn't take it up with the enemies. As a warship she was immensely proud of her strength and she really didn't appreciate such situations where she felt almost helpless.

"This is getting more and more cheerful. Harper! Can we do the same as before?" yelled Dylan at Harper, who already hastily worked on his console.

"Negative." Answered Andromeda instead of Harper. "I can't hack into their systems. We'll have to defend ourselves using classical tactics." The first impacts already shook the ship and sparks were flying from some cables, still hanging loose from the fight with the Genites. But, luckily for the crew, this detonations were not as strong as before and no one fell to the floor. But just a quick look at the screens showed Dylan unmistakably, that they really had only bad cards in this game. "Andromeda! Status of offensive weapons!"

"Some systems are still off-line. I have only 50% of the weapons." Answered Andromeda cool and looked at Dylan expectantly. He would really have to find a solution for this situation, which threatened to become even more complicated if they wouldn't act quickly and effectively. While Beka tried to avoid the incoming missiles and Tyr wildly hammered on his console, trying to intercept the attacking rockets, Dylan made a decision: "Beka! Bring us out of here! Open the portal and run. This round goes to bad guys!"

Beka nodded and thanked to the divine that she was still able to open a portal. Should they've been waiting some seconds longer, it wouldn't be possible any more, for the Ogami and the Kalderans almost got the Andromeda in the crossfire. Impatiently she hammered with her fingers on the slipstream commands while waiting for the portal to open. Without loosing another split second, she immediately accelerated Andromeda with full thrust towards the portal and the magnificent ship dived in the slipstream.

TBC


	50. Mysteries and Revelations

Sorry for so late update. It's been really rough time and I hade absolutely no time for fanfiction. So,... here's chapter 50. I guess it's perhaps longer than someone would expect. And I'm already working on the next one, which will be even longer.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**50 – Mysteries and Revelations**

Dylan looked thoughtfully at the screen, which displayed a perfectly peaceful picture. He could only see seven planets, forming the Adrianus system, no enemies, no ships. According to the information he got from Andromeda, the system didn't support any life forms, so there was no direct danger that someone could discover them. He was still brooding over the things that just happened. First the attack of the Genites, their successful yet for his taste too easily achieved victory and then the surprising attack of the combined Ogami and Kalderan fleet. For the hundredth time he asked himself why all their enemies decided to attack them at the same time and the fact, that Ogami and Kalderans cooperated in this attack didn't give him serenity. They have never been cooperating before and it seemed to him almost unbelievable that he really experienced the combined action of these two species. He was alone in the command. Andy and Harper were busy repairing the damages from the battle, Beka decided to try to catch a bit of sleep, Tyr was as almost always in the gym and Brigens disappeared somewhere together with Trance. He didn't exactly know where Rev was, but he supposed he retreated into his quarters to meditate or pray. Even Rommie was in their quarters. She would never admit it, but she still had slight problems after her fall and felt a little bit dizzy. This was the only reason that she thankfully accepted his proposal, she should get some rest. As he remembered how stubborn she reacted as he wanted to leave her in their quarters he had to smile. Suddenly he heard the hissing of the opening hatch and as he turned to see, who just entered the command, he saw Rev. He smiled at him: "Rev! What brings you here?"

Rev smiled back: "I thought you might appreciate someone to talk to. We have just survived some very dangerous hours and in such situations it is sometimes advisable to talk about it. And… also the fact, that we have been attacked by three different species almost simultaneously causes me to think about it. Somehow I find it very hard to believe that it was just a coincidence and wanted to hear your opinion."

"If I'm honest, I know nothing more than you. It's a mystery to me too." Answered Dylan thoughtfully. In the meantime, Rev came to his side and also looked at the screen: "It looks so peaceful out there. I just hope it's not a mirage. We could really use some peace to repair everything. Andy and Harper are working around the clock to bring Andromeda back to top condition. She had been more damaged than we thought at first."

Dylan nodded: "Correct. We should find a place where we could finish the repairs undisturbed. But I don't know this part of the universe exactly good. I've never been here before, and also Andromeda couldn't help me very much. Just the information which system we are in and that there is no life here and nothing else."

Rev kept silent for few moments and looked then at Dylan: "Maybe I could help if you are interested." He looked at the captain expectantly.

Dylan nodded and answered: "I would be thankful for every suggestion if you know where we could find some peace."

"There is a wayist monastery now very far from here. I know some of my brothers who live in it and I'm sure they would welcome us should we need a place to rest a bit. If you agree, I could give Andromeda necessary coordinates." Rev bowed slightly at these words and waited for Dylan's answer.

He didn't leave Rev waiting for too long and answered: "Of course I agree. And I'm very grateful to you for this suggestion. We could really use such place right now."

"OK, then I shall give Andromeda necessary data immediately and then I'll call my brothers and ask them to do us this favor," nodded Rev and went to a console nearby. He gave the necessary information to Andromeda and turned then back to Dylan: "So, now Andromeda has all necessary coordinates. We don't have to go into slipstream, for the monastery lies in the nearby system. Andromeda can fly us there alone, so we don't have to require help from the others."

Dylan nodded approvingly and asked: "Andromeda, do you have all necessary information?"

"Yes Dylan," answered the AI, which appeared on the screen and looked at him. "Should I start immediately?"

"Yes. The sooner we arrive there the better", answered Dylan and Andromeda confirmed the acceptance of his order with slight nod. The ship turned to the side and accelerated. "How long do we need to get there?" Asked Dylan and she answered instantly: "One hour and 27 minutes."

"Fine, then I'll also retreat now into my quarters. You know where you can find me if it should be necessary", answered Dylan and turned to Rev: "Thanks again Rev. I knew I could count on you."

"It was my pleasure to be of an assistance. I will call my brothers from my quarters and prepare them for our arrival", nodded Rev and turned around to leave the command. Dylan remained there for few more moments, checked again that everything was OK and left the command in direction of his and Rommie's quarters.

* * *

The man, standing in front of Dylan, bowed slightly: „It's really an honor for me to be able to welcome you here, captain Hunt. Brother Rev has told us a lot about you. My name is brother Ambrosius and I'm the prior of this monastery. I hope you and your crew will find your peace here." 

Dylan looked at Ambrosius investigating and was satisfied with what he saw. The man gave him the impression of security and in his thoughts he thanked Rev again for bringing them to this place. He felt, that also Rommie, who stood by his side, leaning tight on his body, felt completely relaxed and calmed. Also all the other crewmembers looked satisfied, to have finally found a peaceful place to relax and spend some time to heal the invisible wounds, made by the past experiences. Everyone but Tyr, who looked around a bit distrustful. But, he couldn't do it any other way. Who could have said he'd ever seen Tyr relaxed and peaceful? But, it was more than obvious, that he agreed with this choice of a place to stay.

Ambrosius smiled at Dylan and turned his eyes to Rommie: „As I can see your wife is in blessed condition. I wish only the best for you both and your baby. In our monastery you can really take time to relax and spend some peaceful moments together. As I've heard you had quite a few not so happy events to survive in the past and I really hope you'll find your peace here."

„I'm sure that we shall," nodded Dylan. Then he turned to the others: „We'll be staying here for few days so that we will be able to repair everything necessary on Andromeda and that we try to find out what's going on out there. This attacks were hardly just coincidence and we should try to find out anything we can and prepare ourselves to what might come upon us in the future."

„Maybe we could be of an assistance," said Ambrosius and as he noticed Dylan's surprised look he just smiled slightly and continued: „ We also have to know what's going on around us. That's the only chance for us to live in peace. If no one objects, I'd suggest that everyone now goes to their quarters and then we can meet to discuss the possibilities to help you."

Dylan had no objections and they were all led to their premises. As Dylan and Rommie entered their room Dylan felt, how Rommie squeezed his hand tightly in some sort of surprise. As he looked at her, she just showed him a picture on the wall, showing a figure, raising above the battlefield like an angel of revenge. But it wasn't the picture itself that made Rommie looked at it in astonishment. It was the figure. Dylan too looked unbelievingly at the picture and noticed immediately what so surprised Rommie. The figure was unmistakably Trance. They both remained for a while standing and turned then to Ambrosius, who personally showed them to their quarters. „Where do you have this picture from?" Asked Rommie with insecure voice, while her eyes still looked at the picture confused.

„It's a picture from an old book, which we have here, a book, describing the history of the universe and this picture shows the one who beat the Abyss for the first time," answered Ambrosius. „Why are you asking?"

„Haven't you noticed, that the person on the picture looks identically to our Trance Gemini?" Asked Dylan unbelievingly. He couldn't understand that Ambrosius couldn't have noticed the similarity of this figure and Trance.

Now Ambrosius looked at the picture more carefully and he suddenly opened his eyes wide: „Correct! I haven't realized it as I met you and your crew for the first time. Yes, Miss Gemini did remind me of someone, but I couldn't remember of whom, where I have already seen this face. This is really interesting. Perhaps I should discuss it with her at occasion. Perhaps she could clear some points to us. This similarity is really breathtaking. But... as far as I know you have destroyed the Abyss. And it didn't happen all too long ago. Really remarkable!" Murmured Ambrosius, lost in his thoughts.

„I really doubt that you'll get any clear answers from her," grinned Dylan now completely self-controlled. „We have always known that she has many secrets, but, as it looks, there are even more of them than I anticipated." Rommie just nodded. She too seemed completely controlled now, although her eyes from time to time subconsciously shot to the picture on the wall. Her friend has obviously gone through many things, things, which were completely unknown to the others. She simply couldn't believe that this similarity between Trance and the figure on the picture could be just a coincidence.

„Well, it isn't that important after all. Abyss has been defeated. But still… this picture makes me worry. If Abyss has already been defeated once in the past, how could it resurrect? Does that mean it can do it again this time? This would be bad, very, very bad." Resumed Dylan. Suddenly his face seemed worried. Up till now he was definitely sure that the Abyss would disappear out of their lives for good, but now, as he saw this picture and the explanation to it, he felt how the doubt began to rise in him again.

Ambrosius nodded and answered: „We shall discuss this matter later on. First I'll leave you two alone. However, it would be a big pleasure for me if we could meet as soon as possible, to talk about some other problems…. you know which ones I mean."

„We will just unpack our things and then we'll be up to you in half an hour," confirmed Dylan and nodded to Ambrosius who already turned to go to the door. As he disappeared, Dylan turned to Rommie once again: „Don't you also think it's very confusing, to find this picture exactly here? I really don't know what to think about it. I should perhaps discuss it with Trance. She should be able to tell us if we have defeated the Abyss this time once and for all or not. If we failed, it was all in vain and the nightmare will start all over again. And that's the last thing I could wish for us."

Rommie remained silent for some moments and answered thoughtfully: „Yes, you should talk to her. I have a bad feeling. But I think that she would have told us before if she'd have any doubts about our victory over Abyss."

„You're right. Now we should concentrate ourselves to what is awaiting us out there. Perhaps Ambrosius really can help us. At least he made the impression as if he'd know something more about this whole thing." Nodded Dylan. He looked at his wife for few moments somehow undecided and continued: „But there's still one thing that doesn't let me go. As we met the Genites for the last time, we had big problems with them and now it seemed so damn easy. Too easy for my taste. I really doubt if we have really been so successful as we think, or was it just a trap of the Genites to make us think they were vulnerable and we'd not pay so much attention as usual. Perhaps it was all just a part of the plan to lure us into a trap, we don't see yet."

Rommie looked at him thoughtfully and nodded slightly: „I think the same as you and I also have my doubts. Back there I, as Andromeda, really had my problems with them. And now… as I've been told, it was as easy as a stroll in the park. We should better expect that it was just a trap and prepare ourselves for a hard battle with them. I simply can't believe, that they could be so easily beaten as it looked."

* * *

Half an hour later Dylan and Rommie were sitting in Ambrosius' office. Dylan looked at the monk, who sat behind his desk with questioning look in his eyes: "You said, that you might have some information, which could clarify these attacks?" 

Ambrosius nodded and looked at his hands thoughtfully before answering: "Yes, captain Hunt, I really do have some information, which might make things clearer for you. You see, we have found out, that a mighty alliance has been formed. An alliance, with only one goal: destroy you and the Andromeda. Don't ask me where this information comes from. I may not tell you, but you can believe me, that it's absolutely correct." He made a short pause and looked at Dylan and Rommie to see their reactions and was perhaps slightly disappointed, as their faces didn't show any obvious reactions. They have both been too many times in such situation and a new threat couldn't easily astonish them. So he continued: "As far as we know, have the Ogami, the Kalderans and the Genites found a joint interest in destroying you and Andromeda. Additionally the Genites are desperately wanting to get your wife. I don't know the reason why, and I really don't want to know it at all. And there's more: there's a fourth power, which supports this alliance, but up till now we couldn't find out, who or what this fourth power is. It remains in the shadow and never showed openly. And that is what worries us the most."

Dylan thoughtfully looked into Ambrosius' eyes. He was thinking about what they could do now, how they could avoid this danger, or fight it. He didn't gain any false hopes he could defeat this power with Andromeda alone. And his allies were also incapable of helping him. After few moments, in which no one tried to speak he said: "This is really bad news. Do you perhaps also have information when and where they will try to do it?"

"No, unfortunately not. We also don't know how far they are in their preparations. But, if I consider the attacks, which you just survived, there is a strong possibility that they are already prepared. You should work out a plan very quickly." Ambrosius sounded very worried as he spoke.

"How does it look with Charlemagne?" It was Rommie who asked this question. She tried to think so analytically as possible and she managed it very well to suppress her fear due to this new threat.

"You cannot expect any help from him," shook Ambrosius his head. "Sabra-Jaguar has just been attacked by Drago-Kazov and they are at war. Charlemagne will need all his ships for himself if he wants to win this fight, for he is obviously alone in this war against the Dragans."

"What about other nietzschean prides? It's just a while since they attacked the Drago-Kazov jointly?" Asked Dylan and didn't show any visible reaction to this news.

"As far as we're informed, no other pride has joined him in this war. They all stand aside and wait for the result." Ambrosius looked expectantly in Dylan's eyes.

"However, I'm really curious, why Charlemagne hasn't requested our help already," shook Rommie her head in disbelief.

"They are perhaps simply too ignorant, or they haven't succeeded to send us such request by now. As far as I know Charlemagne Bolivar, we won't have to wait very long before he will call us to help him, or even better – he'll demand our help and he'll even be entitled to it. That would be exactly as we laid out in our plan", answered Dylan slightly grinning. Although the situation wasn't exactly relaxed, he couldn't help but feel some kind of satisfaction. Rommie, Andromeda and himself have obviously made a very good plan, a plan, which functioned in the reality exactly as they supposed it to work.

"What plan?" Asked Ambrosius confused and looked from Dylan to Rommie.

"It's not important at the moment, for we have far bigger problems to solve." Answered Dylan short. He really felt no lust to explain his plan to Ambrosius right now. "It's more important, that we really have no strong and reliable ally right now."

All three sank in their thoughts and after few moments Rommie asked: "Should we perhaps ask Trance, if she could call her people to help us?"

Dylan nodded: "This is a good idea. We should call her immediately:" He looked at Ambrosius and he nodded: "I'll bring her personally." He stood up and went out of the office. As Dylan and Rommie were left alone in the room, Dylan turned to Rommie: "Dearest, this time you'll not come with me! And I will not accept any objections! When we'll head for this fight, you'll stay with Ambrosius and wait for us. I can't expose you or our baby to any danger." His voice was serious and Rommie could clearly understand that he really meant it. She wanted to object, but, as she saw Dylan's face, she changed her mind and nodded: "If you insist…"

"Yes, Rommie, this time I insist and there's no way you can make me change my mind. This time I won't allow you to come along. If you weren't pregnant, then I'd insist on you coming with me. But so… out of question!" His firm voice underlined his words additionally. Rommie kept silent and they waited for Ambrosius to come back with Trance. But somehow Rommie felt, how some inexplicable fear crept into her heart, fear that this wouldn't end well. She grabbed Dylan's hand and squeezed it tight. As Dylan looked into her eyes, slightly surprised over her reaction, he saw her fear in them and he bowed to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. No words were necessary, he simply knew that she needed a helping hand right now.

After few minutes, Ambrosius returned with Trance and they sat down. "I already told Miss Gemini why we wanted to talk to her, so we don't have to explain it to her and get right to the point." Ambrosius looked at Dylan expectantly.

Captain turned to Trance and asked: "So, Trance, what do you think? Can you help us with this thing? Could you call your people and ask them if they'd be prepared to help us?"

Trance looked somehow sad and shook her head: "I'm sorry Dylan, but this time there's nothing I can do. We must fight this battle and possibly win it alone. My people won't help us now."

Dylan sighed and nodded: "I understand… well, in that case we really don't have any serious possibilities left. There are just the Perseids and the Castalians. And some insignificant friends, who can't even take care of themselves."

"Wrong!" It was Rommie's excited voice, which caused all three to look at her surprised. She smiled, kept silent for a second and continued: "Do you still remember, as consensus of parts wanted to incorporate me… well, Andromeda? Then we helped to build a new consensus. Perhaps we can persuade this new consensus to help us?" She looked expectantly at Dylan.

He kept silent for few seconds, looking somehow confused, but then he slowly began to smile. "Rommie, how could I have forgotten! Yes, consensus would be invaluable and powerful ally. You're really my best treasure!"

Rommie smiled satisfied and also Ambrosius and Trance looked like they were in much better mood than just few seconds ago. Trance nodded: "This would really be a good chance. But, how are we going to find the consensus?"

"As far as I know, Andromeda still has the coordinates of the route to where we met consensus for the first and for the last time. And we could start from there." Rommie spoke very quickly.

"Didn't we already make something clear, darling?" looked Dylan at her with urge in his eyes. "You are going to stay here and we, the others, will go and look after the consensus."

Rommie wanted to answer, as Trance looked at Dylan with big eyes: "Dylan? You don't mean it seriously to leave Rommie here, do you? It would be a huge mistake!"

"But she will stay here, no matter what you say. Even you can't change my mind this time," remained Dylan hard and threw Trance slightly irritated look. He knew, that Trance was normally right with her assumptions, but this time he definitely didn't want to give in.

Trance shook her head: "I tell you Dylan, it would be a mistake. Extraordinary huge mistake. I can't tell you how I know it, I simply feel it. Rommie will be in danger if you leave her here. You should never let her out of your sight!"

Ambrosius looked surprised from Trance to Dylan and tried to guess what Trance really was. She spoke so self assure, that he even believed her, although he was also a bit offended, that Trance thought his monastery was endangered. "I can assure you, Miss Gemini that nothing will harm Mrs. Hunt in my monastery!" He wanted to add something, but was cut off by Trance: "I didn't speak of you, brother Ambrosius. You are in danger too, should Rommie stay here."

„Enough now!" ended Dylan the discussion. His voice made everyone present clear, that he was angry and he spoke louder as normal. "Rommie is staying here and that's the end of the story!"

Trance looked very unsatisfied , but didn't want to contradict Dylan here and now.

* * *

"Where did you find this creature?" DelMonte's eyes narrowed as he looked at a young man with yellow skin. Just few moments ago, his adjutant entered his room and brought this man along. He strongly resembled Xzander, the one who was responsible, that DelMonte was now together with his fleet in such situation. Actually, he was almost sure, that the man had to be from the same species. He pressed his lips together tightly, but still managed to control himself. If the man had found the way to come here, he surely also knew how to get out of here. And that was everything, DelMonte wanted at this moment. He looked at him: "What's your name?" 

"Samber", was quiet answer. He looked quite afraid and helpless. His big, almost black eyes looked insecure in dark threatening DelMonte's eyes.

"Well, Samber, now you'll explain us what are you doing here and especially, how you found us!" DelMonte's voice didn't reveal his inner tension. He most definitely didn't want to show Samber, that they were stuck here, that they didn't know how to return to known universe. His arrogance wouldn't be able to survive such confession and so he limited himself to questions, which, correctly answered would inform him, where they were and how they could return home.

Samber looked at DelMonte and answered quietly: "I was on my way home as your men intercepted me. I really don't know what you expect from me, or what you are intending to do with me. But I can assure you, that I am definitely no threat to you or your men." He hoped to persuade DelMonte with these words that he was really just an innocent victim of circumstances. But in his thoughts he cursed Xzander, who sent him on this mission, to find out what happened to the Nietzscheans. It wasn't exactly planned to let himself get caught. And that caused his anger to grow, for he had really no one to blame but himself. He wasn't careful enough and let the Nietzscheans caught him. And now he had to find out a way how to get out of this mess alive.

DelMonte laughed dryly and ironically, a very dangerous laugh. Now his behavior was again corresponding to his image, the weakness, which he allowed himself to show a few days ago disappeared. His thoughts were again concentrated and sharp just like they've always been. "Don't play this innocent part on us, Samber! I know your species and you're just like us, the Nietzscheans. You too play with others and use them as tools to achieve your goals, to fulfill your plans. I know some nice, but not exactly pleasant methods to squeeze the truth out of someone. And it's your call if you'll allow me to try them on you. Or, you can say us the truth voluntarily. You may be very powerful, but you're not immortal. Not, if you have to deal with someone like me. So, how will you decide?" He looked at Samber provocatively and waited for his answer.

Samber thought about all possibilities, which stood open for him in this situation. He knew, that he was practically immortal, but didn't doubt, DelMonte would find a way to definitely kill him. Xzander also told him, that the Nietzscheans would sooner or later find their way back home. It was just a question, would they achieve it a few weeks sooner and he'd possibly survive it, or to keep them a little bit longer in this part of the universe and most likely pay with his life. Slowly it became clear to him, that Xzander probably deliberately sent him here, to bring DelMonte back. Maybe Xzander even counted on the fact, that Andromeda was now more powerful than she'll be in the future, more prepared to fight DelMonte. He knew, that dangerous battles awaited Andromeda and she would in the future definitely loose some of her power and also her chances to defeat DelMonte would be lower as now. Could it be possible, that Xzander even calculated that he'd be caught? He quickly decided that it would be better to stay alive, even if it would mean that the Nietzscheans would return into known universe a bit sooner than expected. Somehow he also thought, that this was the way, Xzander expected him to act. But he couldn't give up too fast, and most of all, he could under no circumstances allow DelMonte to find out, he had been sent here. But he decided to play an innocent victim a bit longer. "I really hope you don't mean this seriously. Why would you want to torture or even kill me? I did nothing to you." His voice trembled slightly as he spoke. He even admired himself to play this role so good.

DelMonte began to pace in front of Samber like a big predator cat, his arms crossed behind his back and he kept silent for some moments. Then he stopped in front of Samber and looked at him with cold eyes: "Why? Because I feel like doing it! I really don't need any special reason to do it, it's enough that I want to do it. If you're innocent or not doesn't change anything. It's enough that you're here and that my mood is such as it is. And now I'm loosing my patience with you!" He grabbed Samber's throat and squeezed it. Samber's eyes shot wide and he coughed as he slowly lost air to breathe. DelMonte's hand squeezed his throat even harder and he felt, that the Nietzschean could break his neck without problems, should he felt like doing it. He decided to give up a little and he nodded. He couldn't even talk, so tight was DelMonte's grip on his throat.

As DelMonte saw that Samber nodded, he grinned malicious and loosened his grip a bit, so that the man could talk. He looked expectantly and slightly rose one eyebrow.

After Samber could catch some air again, he said quietly: "I understood you perfectly. And I most definitely aren't in the mood to die. So, tell me what you want to know and I'll answer you the best I can."

DelMonte couldn't really believe his ears as he heard Samber's words. How dare this man trying to play with him? His eyes narrowed dangerously and for a short time he again squeezed his throat very tightly, while he hissed through the teeth: "You obviously don't understand me! I already asked the question and I will most definitely never repeat it again. You've got exactly one minute to answer before I break your neck."

Samber could see without slightest doubt that DelMonte really wasn't in a mood to play such games and as DelMonte's hand released its grip slightly, he answered: "OK, I understand. I'm really just coincidently here, I wanted to visit my family. They live in one of the nearby galaxies. And the shortest way there is through this galaxy, but it isn't exactly safe. My father used to say that …" Suddenly Samber didn't have any more air to finish his sentence as DelMonte again squeezed his throat. "I'm not interested in what your father told you!" growled the Nietzschean only. Samber nodded quickly as far as DelMonte's hand allowed him and got again some air to breathe and talk. "I believe, that you aren't here out of your free will, maybe got lost, or something like that, because there has never been a Nietzschean ship here before, nor any other species, at least not that I'd know, although my mother once…" DelMonte's eyes narrowed into two small slits and Samber understood all too well, he'd have to come to the point as fast as possible, if he wanted to keep his neck unbroken for a while, so he continued hectically, almost in panic. "Well… if you allow… that is, if you'll let me live… well, I mean… I can bring you back home."

DelMonte looked at Samber. He didn't like that the man realized they were more or less helpless. But this time he could force himself not to react as a Nietzschean immediately. Return into known universe was more important than this here. And after all… he will still have another opportunity to kill Samber later. He should show him the way home first and after that he'd make him pay for all the time, which he had to spent here, lost. He nodded: "Well, I definitely don't believe you that it's just a coincidence that you're here now, but I think you're not lying when you say that you can show us the way home. I accept your proposal. But don't try any tricks. I will keep an eye on you and if you only move wrong, I'll kill you. Understood?" He shook Samber threatening.

Samber just nodded. He knew, that DelMonte wouldn't let him go, but he was sure, he'd find a way to escape. But as for now, he was forced to follow his orders. He even thought for a second, to lead DelMonte somewhere else, where he'd be lost again, but quickly forgot this idea. He wouldn't have exactly good chances to escape alive. So he answered short: "I agree. But I have to return to my ship."

"Are you joking?" Asked DelMonte unbelievingly. "Why do you think I'd let you go? Do you really think we're so dumb?" His hand almost subconsciously tightened its grip around Samber's neck.

"No, but I have to be on my ship to find correct route. And I cannot transfer the navigational data to your ship, while they'd be erased by this procedure and we'd all sit here till the end of time. You can send some men with me if you're afraid I might run away."

DelMonte thought for a moment. He didn't exactly believe Samber that the data would be erased, should they try to copy them into his ship's computer, but on the other hand… he'd also do anything to prevent his data to fall into enemy's hands. Why not incorporate such coding and self destruction mechanism? And he could send some of his best men as Samber's escort. Some 20 well trained and strong Nietzscheans couldn't be beaten in an open fight even from much stronger man that Samber was Although he know, that this species had some unbelievable powers, he decided to believe him and nodded: "You should hurry up!" Than he turned to his adjutant and commanded: "20 of our best men will accompany the man and if he tries to do anything… kill immediately!"

"I don't think that his ship is big enough for 20 men", protested the adjutant. "It's a small ship and there's no place for more than 10 people."

"Well, then send 10 men! But they must take good care of him!" DelMonte wasn't happy with this, but the physics laws were unbreakable, even for a Nietzschean. If there wasn't enough place on the ship, he'd have to chose even more carefully. He threw Samber one last wicked look and finally let loose of his throat.

Samber laid his hand on the throat and massaged it slightly. It was definitely a relieve not to feel DelMonte's hand on his neck any more. "We should go. It will be a long and difficult journey home."

* * *

Drake listened satisfied to a report from Langley. He, the first knight of the Knights of genetic purity, managed to fool the great Dylan Hunt. OK, he lost some ships in achieving this victory, but they were just dummies, remotely controlled toys. And even the mighty Andromeda couldn't realize she fought the mirage, she didn't know she destroyed only empty hulls. And Hunt will most definitely think, that the Genites are very weak and he might be a little less cautious in the battle. For a second, he thought about the possibility, Dylan could have found out that it was only a trap, but threw this thought aside. The communication between the centre and the ships was encoded and also blocked, so that there was almost no chance of tracing of the signal. Even for Andromeda. Then he thought about the possibility, that Dylan would find his victory too easy. Drake knew that Dylan was very experienced and also very intelligent and the easiness of this victory could raise some doubts in him. But he just shook the head and grinned. Dylan wouldn't find out! He turned to Langley, who already finished his report and waited for his reaction. "So you think that Hunt swallowed our bait? He didn't notice, that the ships were empty?" 

"I'm almost certain, knight Drake. We have done everything exactly as planned and execution was perfect", answered Langley self assure with wide grin in his face. "He won't notice anything before it's too late. When we meet again, he'll most definitely try to do the same again and at that occasion, we will hack the Andromeda and take her over."

"Good! Then we'll get rid of the crew and give Andromeda a new AI. She'll definitely be the most beautiful jewel of our fleet. And we'll exterminate all those genetically altered people at the same time. Just this engineer, Harper, he should stay alive. He's genetically pure and an excellent engineer, so he'd be very useful to us", answered Drake contently.

"I'm not sure if he'll join us voluntarily", answered Langley slightly thoughtful. "He executed Hunt's order without hesitation and he will probably be difficult to persuade."

"My dear Langley, for such cases there is our new method of brain washing. He'll be purified and after the process is over, he'll become a valuable member of our organization. Believe me, he'll help us very enthusiastic, just as we expect him to", answered Drake. "And concerning this… Rommie… I'm not quite sure what to do with her. I originally planned to kill her just like the others, but now I've got another idea. She could prove to be useful though. Not she directly, but her child. You know that our informants have found out, that this child should be extremely important and if we have it in our hands… well, it could prove useful for our plans. Perhaps we should leave her alive too."

"Do you really think she would let herself be caught alive?" Langley had his reservations concerning this idea so he looked at Drake a bit confused. "As I've heard is she no easy catch and also completely devoted to Hunt."

"As long as you stick strictly to our plan, she'll have no opportunity do defend herself. You know very well, that Andromeda uses gas to fight the intruders and disable them. And that's exactly what we are going to do after we hack into her systems. No one will have any chance to fight us." Drake's explanation was short and accompanied by malicious grinning.

Langley nodded. The plan was really good, of course under assumption, that Hunt won't find out what they will really be after. And he was sure Dylan wouldn't find it out, that he won't be able to discover the truth.

Drake stood up and made few steps towards Langley: "OK, than everything should be clear. I really hope, that Andromeda is now where we wanted her to be?"

"Sure, they are at the wayist monastery, exactly as we wanted. Our allies have forced her into slipstream as we planned. They had no other choice as to go to this galaxy and with the wayist monk aboard, it was only understandable, they would seek for haven there. We should now wait until they leave the monastery and our trap will then snap." Langley looked satisfied. Everything was going according to the plan. But then he asked: "Should I inform the Kalderans and the Ogami they should prepare themselves?"

Drake nodded: "Yes, inform them immediately. They should be prepared and wait for further orders. And don't forget to inform our secret ally too. He'll have to take care of the monastery."

"Don't you think that we broke our basic rules in allying us with him? I mean, we are fighting for genetic purity after all." Answered Langley a bit insecure.

"Perhaps. But our goal is more important and we shouldn't leave any possibility open, which could bring us victory. After we get Andromeda, we'll take care of him too."

This answer obviously satisfied Langley and he left Drake's office to fulfill the orders.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me?" Asked Dylan Andy, who was standing in front of him. Few minutes ago she informed him that she and Andromeda found something out, what was connected with the battle they've just had with the Genites and it would be very important. She was now standing in front of him and Rommie and nodded: "Yes, Dylan, it's really important." 

"Then come in, please", invited her Dylan to enter the room. She stepped in and as Dylan closed the door, they sat down and Rommie and Dylan waited for her to begin. She looked at them and began her explanation: "Dylan, while we were fighting the Genites, I… well, Andromeda… found out something, some kind of a signal, which was coming from unknown source and was directed to the flagship of the Genites. And from this ship, similar signals were sent to the other ships of the fleet. These signals were very good camouflaged and also encoded, so Andromeda hardly even noticed them. We needed up till now to decode them and still there is a mass of data, which we couldn't decode. But there are some information, which we could make understandable."

Dylan looked at her expectantly. He had no idea what kind of a signal this could have been that Andy was talking about, so he simply waited for further explanations. Andy sighed heavily, a gesture, she really needn't to do, but it looked surprisingly human. "Dylan, we have reason to believe, that the ships were remotely controlled. The signal contained all data, necessary for piloting the ship."

"What?" Dylan's surprise vas not acted and he leaned forward. This was really confusing information, which surprised or perhaps even shocked him. "Are you trying to say, that those ships were empty?"

"I didn't say that. I cannot confirm nor deny that there were no humans aboard the ships. However, as it looks out, there is a possibility, that they were really empty and that your discussions with Langley were either relayed further or you have been talking to an AI. The real time communication wouldn't allow relaying of the talk, so I assume, it has been prerecorded information, an AI, programmed to respond to your key words, so its reactions wouldn't be recognized as an AI." Andy looked at Dylan worriedly.

Now also Rommie interfered: "This would explain, why we could destroy the ships so easily."

Andy nodded: "Yes, it would explain, why it was so easy to hack into their systems."

Dylan stood up and went to the window. He looked out of the window thoughtfully, let the discussion with Langley again through his mind, tried to find some anomalies but couldn't find any. But he neither couldn't find any facts, which would deny Andy's assumptions. After few moments he turned to Rommie and Andy, who were still sitting and waiting for him. "It could also mean, that it was just a trap, a trap in which we should walk in. But why? What were the intentions of the Genites?"

"Perhaps they wanted to trick us into believing, they were vulnerable", proposed Rommie thoughtfully. She was thinking just as analytical as in the old times and tried to check all the possibilities. "Perhaps we should believe they were easy to defeat and later they'd attack us there, where we wouldn't expect."

"OK, but where? What would be their advantage if we would fall for this trick? They will most definitely attack with such a fleet that we'll have no chance to stand our ground. Why would they sacrifice so many ships?" Dylan looked at Rommie confused.

"Dylan, the communication, which Andromeda and Harper established is a two way communication. Perhaps they wanted us to try the same the next time we meet and at this occasion they could hack themselves into Andromeda's systems and gain control over the ship. It's really difficult and risky, but possible," explained Rommie.

"OK, I can understand that. But I still have a question, why would they want to do something like that? They can easily defeat us on the conventional way." Answered Dylan still confused.

"Maybe they don't want to destroy Andromeda at all. Perhaps they just want to disable the crew and take over the ship. They wouldn't be the first to try it", proposed Rommie as possible alternative.

Now Dylan began to understand the complexity of the matter and he sighed heavily: "Yes, this would explain why they made such an effort. They could disable Andromeda, get rid of the crew and take over the ship. Well, I will definitely have something against their intentions." He grinned slightly. Then he turned to Andy, who was sitting there quietly: "It is possible, correct?"

Andy nodded: "As Rommie already said: it is possible. And we would have no chance to defend ourselves against them."

"Now we do have a chance! Because we know what they'll be up to, we'll have a chance to fight them. And that's exactly what we are going to do! We'll fight back!" Dylan's voice was determined and he sat again besides Rommie. "I simply cannot believe that you could find out their plans so easily Rommie. You're far better than me!"

Rommie smiled a bit embarrassed and answered: "It's simply the advantage, because I've been an AI in the past. I still have the same analytical reasoning and I always try to find the most possible solution. But nevertheless… thank you!"

Andy stood up and asked: "And what am I supposed to do now?"

Dylan thought for a second and answered: "Nothing, Andy. We'll make a plan to trick the Genites. But right now, you should enjoy these days we have left. We will be challenged all too soon again."

Andy was obviously a bit unsatisfied with this answer. She wasn't used to have nothing to do and wanted to object, but as she saw that Dylan obviously meant it seriously, she nodded: "As you say, Dylan." Then she turned around and left the room.

As they were left alone, Dylan laid his arm on Rommie's shoulders and gently hugged her: "We should now enjoy a little peace before the storm. We don't have to make the plan immediately. Andromeda is still not repaired yet and as long as it's so, we cannot do anything. And then… then we'll follow your proposal and look for the Consensus."

Rommie sighed and leaned on Dylan: "I'm afraid Dylan! You don't allow me to come along. What if something happens? What, if I might loose you?"

Dylan smiled at her: "Haven't I told you once that you will never loose me? And as you know, I fulfill my promises!"

Rommie looked at him with big eyes and smiled: "Yes, you have! And I'll always remind you of these words, should you want to go to a dangerous assignment."

TBC


	51. Second Showdown

**51 – Second Showdown**

Trance sat in front of Dylan and looked at him questioningly. He asked her to come to him to discuss something. She had no idea what he wanted from her, so she limited herself to waiting. Dylan wasn't so calm as she and paced in front of her. Finally he stopped and looked at her: "Trance, there's something we should talk about. Can you tell me something more about that?" His hand showed at the picture, which he and Rommie saw the first time they entered this room, the picture of a figure, looking so astonishingly similar to Trance.

Trance's eyes turned to the picture and she looked at it thoughtfully. Dylan couldn't see any emotions on her face, just thoughtful look. It seemed that she studied the picture thoroughly. After few moments she turned to Dylan again and said: "I'm sorry Dylan, but I really have no idea what I should say about it. I have never seen this picture before."

Dylan laughed unsatisfied and answered: "I didn't ask you if you've ever seen this picture before, Trance. I wanted to know if it's you, who is on it."

Trance remained silent for few moments and tried to find some acceptable answer to his request. She really couldn't say Dylan directly that it was really her on the picture. Many, many years ago she already fought with the Abyss and also defeated it. But, as it later turned out her victory wasn't complete. Abyss could resurrect and attacked the known universe with renewed power. And in her memories the day, which was depicted on the picture came to life again. She did so many bad things on that day, so many innocent people died that day. But it all happened to defeat the abyss once and for all. She still felt the pain as she remembered it, but she convinced herself that it was a case, in which all the victims were necessary to reach a higher goal. On the other hand, people who died that day didn't mean so much to her as the crew of the Andromeda. She had to admit to herself, that these people, with whom she now lived for few years, meant her much more than she ever expected them to. She sighed heavily and shook her head slightly. "Dylan, I cannot answer you to this question. There is no answer to that."

"Sure there is an answer! In fact quite simple answer. There are only two possibilities: yes or no!", cut her Dylan off. He knew, that she was trying to avoid giving him a clear answer, as so often in the past. He didn't know quite for sure, should he be angry, or should he admire her for that. But somehow she already answered his question by avoiding giving him the answer. Yes, he was more or less sure, she was the figure on the picture.

"It really isn't that simple Dylan", sighed Trance and sank her eyes. "I can't tell you anything more about this. I'm really sorry, but this time I can't give you any answer."

Dylan looked at her surprised. Somehow he already knew that he did not know Trance's real powers, but this refusal nevertheless surprised him. He didn't say anything for few moments to sort out his thoughts and said slowly: "Trance, for me it's not that important if it's really you or not. I'm much more interested in getting answer to this question: have we really defeated the abyss or not? As I see, it has been fought in the past and, if I understand the picture correctly, it has also been defeated. But it could come back. Can it come back this time too?"

Trance looked into his eyes again and for the first time since long there was slight confusion in her eyes. "I am almost sure, it can't come back this time. But you know it too, Dylan: there is no definite thing in this universe. There's always a small chance left, that the circumstances are not quite as we expect them to be."

Dylan sighed heavily. Her answer was exactly what he DIDN'T want to hear. She should have assured him, that the fight with abyss was definitely over, but so… He believed that he wouldn't meet this creature again, but a small worm of insecurity has been left in his mind and by this answer it has been woken up again. He shortly nodded to Trance and said quietly: "Thank you Trance. It really isn't the answer I hoped to hear, but I'm thankful to you nevertheless. At least I now know, I should be careful."

Trance smiled sadly and nodded back. Then she remembered that Dylan wanted to leave Rommie in this monastery and thought, it would now be a proper moment to make him change his mind. She looked straight into his eyes: "Dylan, there's something more I need to discuss with you. As we were in Ambrosius' office, you said that Rommie should stay here. I told you already then and have to repeat it once again: don't leave her behind. You will expose her to great danger by doing so."

Dylan answered slightly irritated: "But I am sure that she'd be in even greater danger on the Andromeda. Should we be involved in heavy battles could she get hurt or even killed. And here, with the monks, she will be in security. There has never before been an attack on the Wayist monastery before. But, if you have any more information regarding this, then I'm asking you to tell me."

"I can't. It's just a feeling. I can't see the future and I also don't have any idea what can or will happen here. But I'm definitely sure, she'll be in very great danger here. Perhaps even her life will be threatened. Dylan, you really should allow her to come with us."

Dylan looked at her thoughtfully. In the past, Trance's visions almost always proved correct. And now he seriously considered the possibility to change his decision. But still…. what could ever happen to her here? And the battle, which was closing in, will probably be one of the heaviest he ever fought. Could he really involve Rommie into it, with the knowledge she could possibly be hurt or even get killed? His plan how to fight the Genites was very dangerous, there were so many things that could run out of control and to know that Rommie would be in the middle of a battlefield…

"Dylan, don't forget that for Rommie, Andromeda is her home! She would definitely feel better there as here." Trance's voice was urging. She really had a bad feeling, leaving Rommie here. And she most definitely wanted to convince Dylan to take her with him.

Dylan was obviously still considering all the facts. The possibility to have Rommie with him was really tempting. But on the other hand… he sighed unsatisfied and shook his head. Then he turned to the window and silently looked through it for a few moments. Trance too didn't say anything and waited for his decision. Finally Dylan turned to her again and he looked tired, his slumped shoulders looked out, as he would be carrying an immense weight upon them.

"You are almost always right Trance. But this time you will not convince me to change my decision. However, I'm going to ask Rev Bem, to stay with her."

Trance shook her head resigned and let it hang. Her voice was very quiet and sounded somehow fatalistic: "You have probably made the worst decision of you life Dylan. I'm sure this will not end well."

"Perhaps. But I must make sure that Rommie and the baby will survive should anything happen to me. She's more important than I." Dylan's voice sounded firm and convinced. But on the inside he was definitely not sure and convinced. His doubts, this arrangement could be wrong, grew from one moment to another and he fought hard against them. He had made his decision and would not change it any more. He was desperately trying to convince himself, that the safety of his wife and his child were the most important thing and that he was doing the right thing by leaving them here.

* * *

Rommie's eyes revealed how sad she was. Her arms were laid around Dylan as if she wouldn't want to ever let him go again. The time to say good-bye was here and she had to heavily control herself not to burst out in tears. Dylan and the others were already prepared to start the search for the Consensus. Andromeda was again in her top form and there was nothing that could prevent the departure. Except Rommie. Dylan felt just the way like she did. He pressed her to his body, buried his face into her hair and fought hard against the feeling of making a big mistake by leaving her here. In the last hours this feeling became even stronger and he began to ask himself again and again, if his decision was right or wrong. Also Trance's words, he'd be doing a mistake came back again. But he still tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing by leaving her in the safety of the monastery. Rommie's life and the life of his unborn child were far too important to expose them to the risks they will probably be entering in the battle. Up till now, it has never happened, that a wayist monastery would be attacked, so he was sure, she'd be safe here. He felt her hands on his back, pressing him tightly to her body and felt her tension. He knew how unhappy she was with his decision, she had showed and told him often enough in the past few days. But he simply couldn't convince himself to change the decision.

Slowly Rommie loosened her embrace, leaned herself back and looked into his eyes. He could see sadness and fear in her dark eyes, he could feel how she had to control herself not to start crying. For the first time since their marriage, ha had to leave her out of his free will and she really had difficulties to understand it. Tears, that now began to form in her eyes additionally made the goodbye even harder. He avoided her look, knowing that her tears could in last second even persuade him to change the decision. And that was one thing he wasn't wiling to do. He looked her into the eyes again and gently kissed her. Her lips seemed to be glued to his, she didn't want to let him go. With bleeding heart he pushed her gently away and tenderly stroke her hair: "I will be back very soon Rommie. I really don't want to miss the birth of our first child. I promise you that I'll be with you at the birth!" It was very difficult for him to sound halfway convincingly. His heart was crying to take her with him, but his mind resisted this urge vehemently.

Rommie couldn't say anything, she just nodded faintly. She couldn't hold back the tears any more and small teardrops, which finally joined in the small streak, glittered on her cheeks. She knew Dylan wouldn't change his mind. But it felt so unbelievable difficult to say good-bye, although it was only temporarily. She swore to ever stand at his side and now she was unable to fulfill her promise. She couldn't fulfill it, because Dylan didn't allow it.

Rev Bem stood at her side and looked away compassionately. The rest of the crew already said good-bye to him and Rommie and waited in the Maru, which would bring them to the Andromeda. They wanted to leave this moment to Rommie and Dylan and not disturb them at their farewell. Rev Bem knew about Trance's reservations, but this time he didn't share them. He was convinced that Rommie would be safe in the monastery. As Dylan asked him to stay with her, he didn't hesitate a single second to fulfill his wish. He knew he'd do all possible to protect Rommie, should she be in any danger.

After few moments, which seemed to them infinite but at the same time just a heartbeat long, Rommie and Dylan let loose of each other. Dylan bowed to her and kissed his wife tenderly for the last time. "Believe me, you won't even notice that I was away, so soon will I come back. And Rev will be with you all the time."

"Empty words, Dylan", answered Rommie in a low voice. "How could I not notice it when each hour I'm not with you hurts me so much? Especially now. Are you really sure I may not come with you?" She wanted to try one last time, last desperate try to change Dylan's mind, although she really didn't gain any hopes she could succeed with it.

"No!" Dylan shook his head. "Please, Rommie, don't make it even harder as it is."

Rommie nodded sadly and laid her hand on Dylan's cheek: "Please, come back soon. I love you so much!"

"I love you too. And exactly because of that will I win and come back shortly."

Dylan turned away abruptly and disappeared in the Maru. He left sad and crying Rommie and affected Rev behind. They saw Maru, how it took off, turned and soon it disappeared. Rommie and Rev looked after the ship for a long time after it vanished and their looks were glued to the skies, to the spot where Maru disappeared.

"We should return to the monastery now", proposed Rev, but Rommie shook her head. "Don't take it personally Rev, but I'd like to be alone for a while. I think I'll take a stroll to come clear with this thoughts and feelings I have now."

Rev nodded with understanding and turned around. He soon passed the gates to the monastery, while Rommie still stood there where he left her. She felt chaos of emotions. Fear, she wouldn't see Dylan any more, fear, what will the coming days and weeks bring along. She talked to Trance and she knew how she fought with Dylan over his decision. She was grateful to her for her try, but at the same time this only caused her fears and doubts to grow more intense. She really hoped that Dylan did the right thing, but still she had a bad feeling, just like Trance. What would happen in the future?

She sighed heavily and began to slowly walk along the path that led to a small lake. In the past few days, she spent a lot of time there together with Dylan. They lay on the shore, looked at small waves, which the wind carried to the shore. Sometimes they spent there hours talking, sitting in silence, sometimes simply holding hands. She came to the lake, lost in her thoughts, and sat on a rock. The lake was calm, there were no waves, and the water mirrored the clouds and the trees, which stood around the lake. A picture of perfection and serenity. But in her there was a tornado and she couldn't find any comfort in the beauty around her, even though she secretly hoped she would. A vague vision, something would go wrong began to plague her. She leaned back and suddenly she felt, how the baby in her moved. Slight, dreamy, but also sad smile adorned her lips. She laid one hand on her belly, tenderly stroke upon it and whispered: "Your daddy left us alone. He has very important task to fulfill, my dear. But I promise you you will get to know him. You will not grow up without him."

* * *

While Beka concentrated herself on flying the Maru, the rest of the crew, with exception of Harper kept silent. Just Andy's occasional calm answers to Harpers babbling disturbed the silence in the cockpit. Everyone was deep in their thoughts. Dylan looked absently through the windows and he relived the good-bye with Rommie again. Trance stood behind him and looked very unsatisfied, but didn't say anything. She knew that Dylan fought with his own guilt and she didn't want to add her two cents to his misery too by telling him, how important was the battle, they would soon be fighting. She knew he had to concentrate himself on this battle he had to win it. For himself, for Rommie, for the Baby and for the universe. She would help him as well as she could. Only if they will win, if they will defeat the joint enemies, would everything turn out, as it should.

Tyr demonstratively positioned himself next to Beka and from time to time he threw Brigens, who chose Beka's other side an undefined look. In the past days, which they spent in the monastery, both men virtually avoided one another. But nevertheless, Tyr knew perfectly well, he'd have to talk to Brigens sometime. But up till now, there was no such opportunity, for someone else almost always when they met, accompanied Brigens. On the Andromeda, there should be some proper opportunity for undisturbed talk; at least that's what Tyr was hoping for. His look was very dark and he knew, that he'd have to do everything right now. He still couldn't really trust Brigens. Few days ago, he saw Brigens, as he thought no one would be watching. The man was looking arrogantly in Dylan's direction and slightly grinned, so Tyr's suspicion grew even more. He somehow thought, that Brigens wasn't in fact a nice guy from the neighborhood. He was sure that he hid something, something that could potentially endanger Tyr and the others. He'd keep an eye on him and should he do any false moves, Tyr would be right there to intervene.

Brigens felt Tyr's looks and grinned in thoughts. He knew perfectly well, that the Nietzschean didn't accept him and he wasn't really unhappy because of that. He didn't really like the Nietzscheans anyway. There was a verbal fight in front of him, fight with this Nietzschean and Brigens was well aware of that. But he was prepared for it, even more than prepared. His look felt on Beka, who calmly navigated the ship. He really liked her. She was really strong personality a nice discussion partner and he talked a lot to her in the past few days. He noticed, that she and Tyr obviously felt more for each other than they were prepared to admit. And this fact didn't bother him. He didn't have any intentions to begin an affair with some woman aboard. They were all very beautiful and powerful and it would be like a dram to have a relationship with one of them. But that would only hinder him in realization of his plan.

Just Andy and Harper were obviously not lost in their own thoughts and talked about the changes, Harper made to Andromeda's systems. Andy obviously wasn't that much impressed and criticized this and that. But Harper opposed determined and tried to prove her, that he did everything right. The others seemed not to take a notice of their debate but it really didn't bother him. As Andy again criticized something, he grabbed her hand. "Andy, dearest, why are you fighting with me anyway? You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to do something like that?"

After she heard this exclamation, Andy's eyes in first second opened wide, but in the very next moment she narrowed them and looked at the engineer: "Seamus, you should take care of what you are saying. I could possibly misunderstand you. And you really don't want to fly out of an airlock without an EVA suit, do you?"

"My princess, you wouldn't do anything like that to me, would you? It's me, Harper, your creator, the love of your life!"

"Creator yes. Although I'd appreciate if you wouldn't constantly remind me of that fact. I really thought you wouldn't see me just as a machine. And every time you stress it so obviously, I feel really… mechanical! Concerning the 'love of my life'…. you must be dreaming!" But she grinned slightly at these words and showed him, that her words weren't so seriously meant as they sounded.

Harper blushed slightly: "Ahm… Andy… I'm sorry. I thought more in some other direction. Well, what I wanted to say … not as someone, who built your body, more as someone, yes, as someone…. ahm…" He cut off and looked at Andy excusive. "You understand what I'm trying to say, don't you? Please, Andy, say that you understand!" This begging voice and his guilty look caused Andy to start laughing and she laid her other hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Seamus, I think that I understand what you're trying to say. And I'm really not mad at you."

"Then everything is OK!" sighed Harper relieved and grinned widely. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Beka's voice cut him off: "We're landing on Andromeda."

"Well, then we're finally home again," said Harper satisfied. But in the same moment he remembered that they were not all here and looked at Dylan guiltily. But the captain didn't give him a look, just turned and went for the airlock.

As they landed in the hangar and the atmosphere has been restored, they left the Maru and went for the command with Dylan in the lead. Andromeda appeared on the monitor in front of him and smiled: "I'm glad that you're back. Pity that Rommie and Rev Bem didn't come along."

Dylan nodded: "I'm glad too, to see you again Andromeda. But now we have to leave as soon as possible. We have no time to waste."

As they entered the command, everyone took their place. This time Brigens already knew what he had to do. He talked a lot to Dylan, what he should do on the Andromeda and also while she has been repaired, he spent a lot time aboard and made himself acquainted with the systems. It should never happen again that he'd helplessly watch during the fight, a spectator while the others would do their duty.

"Andromeda, plot the course to the point, where we last saw the Consensus. Beka, take over the navigation." Dylan assigned tasks very definitely. He didn't show any sadness upon the good-bye, he said to Rommie just few minutes ago. He seemed to be completely concentrated. As Trance briefly looked at him, she just smiled in the thought, that he really was the man for this task.

Beka positioned herself behind the steering and touched some fields on her console. "Everything clear for start."

"Then let's bring it! But don't immediately open the slipstream. We don't want to destroy the system." Commanded Dylan.

"How stupid do you think I am, Dylan?" Grinned Beka. "I know better than you when I can open a portal."

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't forget it", grinned Dylan back and nodded.

Andromeda slowly left the orbit and navigated towards a point, where they would be able to open a slipstream portal without danger for the system. They were soon far enough and Beka opened a portal, which swallowed the magnificent ship.

"Nothing!" Dylan's voice clearly demonstrated his frustration. They have already lost some days, trying to find the Consensus. They couldn't find any traces of it, even the parts, which used to float around before were gone. Dylan somehow got the feeling, that the Consensus integrated even the smallest parts and became even stronger than it was before. But that didn't make any advantage for him, because he couldn't find it. Andromeda's long-range sensors were working around the clock with full capacity, and she still couldn't find anything. Slowly, a bad feeling crept into the crew. What, if they wouldn't be able to find Consensus at all? Then they would loose their last chance to get some powerful ally and their chances to stand their ground against the enemy would be just a tiny hope.

Andromeda elaborated a search method and applied it very carefully. But until now without any luck. The atmosphere on the ship was somehow depressed, everyone was deep in their thoughts and they asked themselves ever anew: "Will we find the Consensus eventually or not?"

While Dylan was in the command and followed the search with growing feeling of unsatisfaction, Tyr looked for the opportunity to talk to Brigens undisturbed. But until now he didn't get such chance. He went for the fitness room irritated as Brigens rounded the corner just in front of him. Tyr immediately stopped in his tracks and waited until Brigens came to him. He threw him a dark look and said: "Mr. Brigens, I think that we should talk undisturbed."

Brigens has already expected such a conversation for a long time and so Tyr's suggestion didn't really surprise him. He nodded and they entered the fitness room. As they were inside, Brigens stepped in front of Tyr, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him challenging: "What would you like to discuss with me, Mr. Anasazi?"

Tyr growled something completely ununderstandable, angry because Brigens acted so challenging and obviously unimpressed by his appearance. But then he answered in normal voice: "I hardly think you would be here by coincidence, right?"

"Why, sure are you correct. I did come to this crew after the battle for Sinti. And it definitely was no coincidence. I wanted to go back to some ship for a long time before and as Andromeda appeared it was the most logical choice." Answered Brigens and slight irony could be very well heard in his voice.

The Nietzschean growled: "I didn't mean that. I think that you made this decision to come to Andromeda much sooner, way before the Dragans attacked Sinti. And I believe you are after something. I just don't know what, but intend to find out."

"What gives you the reason to think so? Why would I plan something? As already said, I just wanted to return into deep space, I wanted to fly again." Brigens still didn't show any impressments by Tyr's verbal attacks.

Tyr sighed slightly and irritation could not be misinterpreted in his voice. "You are not stupid, Mr. Brigens. I definitely do not underestimate you. And exactly this is the reason that you know exactly what I'm trying to say. I just don't really know if you're a friend or a foe."

"Well, you will have to make this decision alone. But… tell me one thing: if I were an enemy… why would I then stay here through all these fights with the Genites, Ogami and Kalderans? It would be much simpler to set up a trap for you, run away in time and not let myself been thrown into a battle, which could possibly cost me my life."

Now Tyr finally understood, that he wouldn't get any satisfactory answers on his way. But his distrust didn't diminish due to this discussion, following Brigens' answers. He thought shortly, how he could get to the real topic, which bothered him. He actually wasn't after Brigens' intentions at all. He was sure he could beat the man, should it prove necessary. He was much more interested in his intentions with Beka. All his considerations, how to diplomatic ask this question proved unsuitable, so he asked directly: "What are your intentions concerning Miss Valentine? I have to warn you: don't even try to do anything harmful to her, otherwise you'll have to answer yourself not only against me, but against the whole crew as well."

Brigens grinned at Tyr. The big Nietzeschean finally said what really bothered him. He knew for quite a long time now, that he was so cold towards him only because of Beka. He cocked his head and answered: "I don't think it's any of your business Mr. Anasazi. What are my intentions? I think that you don't have to know what they are. But, seeing that you probably made yourself a false impression, there's something I'd like to make clear here and now. Miss Valentine is really a remarkable person. And I really value her highly. Additionally she's more than just good-looking. I would be blind, shouldn't I see it."

Tyr felt how some, up till now unknown feeling crept into his heart. He could grab this kludge by the throat and kill him on the place. Was he perhaps jealous? Surprised, he realized, he had never felt like this before, it was quite new to him to behave like that. His hands squeezed into fists and he had to control himself to remain calm also towards Brigens. And he didn't miss the irony in Brigens' voice. "That's exactly why I warned you before, Mr. Brigens! That's exactly why I won't allow you to harm her in any possible way, or make her unhappy. She lived through some really hard times in the past and I'll do anything possible to prevent that from repeating…. to make sure she'd have it better in the future." Actually he surprised even himself for saying what he said. He never before showed to anyone, that Beka was so important to him. But this man should know, where his limits were.

Brigens noted with satisfaction, that his answers made real impression on Tyr. He really didn't have any fear of him and therefore felt challenged, to torture Tyr a little bit more. He should get rid of his Nietzschean arrogance and show his true feelings. But he couldn't answer, for Andromeda's voice suddenly broke in: "Everyone immediately to the command. We have found the Consensus."

Both men looked at each other in surprise. In an instant they forgot their verbal duel and hurried to come to the command as soon as possible.

As they arrived the rest of the crew already waited there. Dylan looked satisfied, just like Trance and Harper. Only Andy looked stoic as always, although she was also very satisfied that she and Andromeda finally found the Consensus.

"Do we have a contact?" Asked Tyr and looked at Beka, who stood behind the flight controls with satisfied look on her face and grinned slightly. She shook her head: "No, but Andromeda is trying to contact it right now."

And, as if he would have ordered it, a mechanical voice came form the speakers in this very moment: "Here is the first Consensus of parts. We are welcoming you, Andromeda. What can we do for you?"

Slightly surprised, Dylan looked at Andromeda's hologram. He actually expected the Consensus would talk to him. Andromeda returned his look slightly confused, but then she grinned self satisfied and answered: "I am greeting you to. I need your help."

"We haven't forgotten that you are our friend, Andromeda. We will help you if we only can. What is the problem?"

"I think, you should discuss it with my captain", answered Andromeda and looked at Dylan. He nodded and began: "This is Dylan Hunt, Captain of Andromeda Ascendant. I am greeting you too. We also haven't forgotten what you have done for us. But now we are in a very dangerous situation and are asking you, to help us in a fight. A big power intends to destroy the Andromeda and she alone can't win this fight. We have no such powerful friend as you. Would you help us to defeat the enemy?"

For a while there was silence and then the voice answered: "Andromeda showed us what it means to be free and have friends. And that means very much to us. We will help you to destroy your enemy."

Dylan sighed relieved and said: "I am really glad to hear that you are ready to help us." Then he turned to his crew: "I would like to ask you all, except Andy, to retreat and leave us alone." The happiness, which was clearly visible on every face upon the fact that the Consensus agreed to help them, made place for confusion after hearing Dylan's command. But, as they saw his resolute face, they all left the command. Then Dylan turned to the Consensus and said: "We will do the following…" He began to explain his plan and after he finished, the Consensus answered: "We accept this plan. We will help our friends."

* * *

Rommie sat lost in her thoughts on the shore of the small lake with a distant look in her eyes. It has been a few days, since Dylan and the others left her and since then she had no information, she didn't know if they succeeded or not. They were too far away to send her a note. She knew that, but still she was a bit excited for not be hearing from her husband and her friends for such a long time.

"I'm sure they have found the Consensus." Rev's quiet voice sounded at her side. She turned her look to him and looked at him thankfully. Rev sat next to her and looked in the distance just like her. A slight smile showed on her lips and she asked: "How come, you always know what's bothering me?"

"It's completely understandable that you worry about Dylan", answered Rev softly and looked at her smiling. "You two are just like one soul and always feel what's happening to the other. And that's why I admire you both. I admire you that you succeeded. There are so many lost souls in this universe and I am really blessed to know you two, to be allowed to name you my friends."

Rommie nodded in silence and sighed: "Yes, I feel he's doing well. And still…. I'm so very nervous. I still fear that something bad could happen to him. Why Rev? Why do I feel this fear?" She looked into his eyes in search for help.

"Because you love him so much, Rommie. Only those who really love can be so closely connected as you two. I admit, in the beginning I had doubts if you will succeed in it, but I was wrong. For once in my life I am glad, I was wrong." Rev sounded calming and slightly absent at the same time. Yes, he could feel how much Rommie and Dylan were clinging one to another and always prayed they would never loose this relationship, this confidence in each other.

Rommie turned to look at the lake again and she smiled dreamy: "Yes, I love him very much. I always have loved him, but since I got this human body, everything just escalated. I don't know what would I do, should I loose him."

"You won't loose him. You'll never loose him, Rommie. Even, should he not return, you would always have his soul, his love. I never told you how Dylan reacted as you seemingly died. I have never seen someone so deep in sorrow. I wouldn't believe it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. After you died, he was completely devastated, so that I even asked myself how he would survive it and in that very moment I understood, that your relationship is something so beautiful, that even the divine had to see that and brought you back."

Rommie smiled slightly: "Well, actually it was Trance who brought me back:"

"She's also just a tool in the hands of the divine, don't forget that, Rommie. She is being led by this power too and she did only what the divine told her to."

Rommie felt thankfulness to know this Magog and said softly: "I thank you Rev. I thank you for telling me. I asked myself many times how Dylan accepted my death but never asked, never had courage to ask him."

Rev bowed slightly and continued: "You both have proven that you are ready to die for each other. And what can be a better prove of endless love as this one? Sacrificing their lives to save the loved one? I'm sure that the divine still has a lot of plans for you two. And I'm definitely sure that you will survive it and be happy at the end."

Rev's calming words, soft whispering of the breeze in the trees above them and endless calmness finally brought Rommie her inner peace, peace she longed for so badly. She got new power out of this peace, new trust and hope. Everything would turn out right. Dylan would win the battle and return to her. Together they would be able to raise this child, teach it how to fight for justice and be good.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Dylan's eyes reflected his inner tension, but also his determination.

"As ever," answered Beka. She also couldn't hide the tension, just like everyone else too was she nervous, but completely concentrated to the upcoming battle.

"OK, then let's go. Andromeda, plot the course to Excallibur system." Ordered Dylan and bowed slightly. A look at the screen confirmed him that also the giant Consensus ship, floating besides Andromeda, was prepared to start. In comparison to this ship, Andromeda looked tiny. Since they have seen the Consensus for the last time, it grew further and the ship was now almost thousand times bigger than the Andromeda. 'Luckily, they are our allies!' Shot through Dylan's mind. Now he was sure, he would be able to defeat the Genites and their allies, together with the Consensus. Well, who could represent a serious threat to this giant?

"Ay, ay, captain, course marked." Answered Andromeda. Beka grabbed the steering: "Open the portal!" And in this moment the portal opened and Andromeda disappeared in the Slipstream with Consensus in close pursuit. Because the Consensus didn't posses the organic intuition any more, they coupled their ship to Andromeda, so that Beka was at the moment piloting both ships.

"Boss, do you really think that we should fly to Excallibur system?" Asked Harper a bit insecure and looked questioningly in Dylan's direction.

"Positive Harper! This system is only three light minutes away from the Genites' sector and Consensus will be able to hide there, while we set a trap for the Genites and others. And it will also be able to intervene on time, when it will become necessary", answered Dylan self assure.

"When you say so", answered Harper still a bit skeptical and looked at Andy. "Don't fear, Seamus. Everything will turn out perfectly." Assured him Andy grinning. "I have also participated in elaboration of this plan and you already know: everything I do, I do it perfectly!"

"Just like me, your idol and genius", grinned Harper back, now completely calmed down. If he had any reservation before, now they disappeared traceless.

After they reached the Excallibur system, Dylan commanded: "Andromeda, call the Consensus!" As he got the connection, he said: "You should now wait here until we call for your help. As soon as the enemies are in the trap, you will be needed."

"Understood", answered the mechanical voice and the Consensus ship flew towards the system, to hide in the sun corona.

"Then let's bring it! There are some naughty boys out there, who are asking to be punished", grinned Dylan and Andromeda turned and sped up towards Genites' sector. They would reach their destination through normal space in just few minutes.

As they entered the Genites' territory, Andromeda immediately tried to find the enemy. "I can't find any ships out there, Dylan!" Her voice was sounding very military as she gave her report.

"No fear, they will be here soon enough. We just have to wait a bit and prepare to say a special welcome to them as they come." Dylan assured her and leaned against the wall. Uncomfortable silence covered the command and the tension was in the air. It seemed to grow from minute to minute as they waited. Everyone was asking themselves if their plan would work or not. After approximately ten minutes, which seemed to them like an eternity, Andromeda reported: "Slipstream events! They are coming."

Dylan left his place at the wall, looked tense at the screen and asked: "Signature?"

"Genites. And Ogami. And Kalderans. They are coming all." Said Andromeda calmly and everyone looked at the screens as in trance. Dots, representing the enemies' ships multiplied extremely quickly and even though he felt secure before, now Dylan wasn't any more in such good mood. There were so many ships out there! He couldn't count them any more. "How many ships, Andromeda?"

"I detect 2142 ships Dylan. And new ones are arriving." This time Andromeda's voice wasn't so calm as before. She didn't expect so many ships either. No one did. Harper looked at the screen almost unbelieving and whispered: "Damn, I have never seen so many ships in one place in my life."

"I have, Mr. Harper", answered Dylan also almost whispering. "I have."

Harper looked at him questioningly and Dylan explained: "At Hephaistos, there were more than 10000 ships, which set up a trap for the Andromeda. And we escaped. If we made it then, then we'll made it today too. Right, Andromeda? I couldn't have done it back then without you and today it's the same." He looked at Andromeda's hologram warmly. She returned the look and he could see in her eyes, how proud she was that she could escape so many attacking ships at Hephaistos. And it flattered her, that Dylan was praising her so. "Sure Dylan. We will defeat them!" Her look was so warm as it hadn't been in days and weeks before and it caused Tyr to growl from his console: "Ship, you should concentrate yourself on the enemy and not flirt with your captain!"

Andromeda threw Tyr a devastating look and acclaimed cocky: "Mr. Anasazi, on the contrary to your abilities to concentrate on only one thing simultaneously, I am perfectly capable of multitasking."

Half suppressed giggling from Beka and Trance caused Tyr to growl even louder, but no one could understand his words. It was better so, for he didn't say anything nice. "No arguing! We have to concentrate to the fight!" Cut Dylan this duel off. "Andromeda, did they activate their weapons yet?"

"Yes, but they're not firing yet", answered Andromeda completely controlled.

"Why not?" Asked Beka. It was completely unclear to her, why they haven't started firing on Andromeda yet.

"Everything goes according to the plan." Noticed Dylan more for himself as for to others. Everyone except Andromeda and Andy looked at him a bit insecure. But they knew, that these three have obviously elaborated a plan, which was unknown to them. Now they also understood, why Dylan as he explained his plan to the Consensus showed them all out of command. Only Tyr seemed not to accept this fact and snarled: "With all due respect, Dylan. Don't you think that we also have the right to know what you are going to do? You are obviously intending to endanger our lives and I believe it's our right, to at least know what you are going to do."

"In due time, Tyr. The less you know, the better for my plan. I cannot count on all of you, not to reveal anything, as the time for implementation of the plan comes. If you don't know anything, you cannot do anything wrong." Answered Dylan completely calmly. "I bet that the Genites will contact us in no time."

And it really didn't last more than just few seconds, in which Tyr didn't even have a chance to answer, as Andromeda reported: "Incoming communication from the Genites."

"On screen", nodded Dylan and the screen lit up to show the picture of a man who grinned at Dylan: "Well, well, see whom do we have here! Captain Dylan Hunt! My dear captain, are you tired of living? No one is allowed to penetrate our territory without our invitation."

Dylan deliberately ignored these words: "It is obvious that you know who I am, but I couldn't say that I've ever seen you before. Who are you?"

"Oh, please forgive me my impoliteness, captain. My name is Roger Drake, the first knight. I order you to surrender immediately and hand overt your ship. You have already ignored such a command once before. But this time you won't be so lucky as back then. Surrender now and spare us the inconveniences, to having to kill you in the fight."

"What ignorance!" Protested Harper fiercely and tried to add some more spicy words, but Andy's hand on his shoulder showed him, he should remain silent. He threw Drake another malicious look and remained silent.

"Do we have any choice, knight Drake?" Asked Dylan slightly ironically and looked at the Genite challenging.

"I don't think so, my dear captain. Well, because I'm in unbelievable good mood today, you should have two minutes to decide. But I warn you: Should you try to fire at us, will we be forced to destroy Andromeda instantly", threatened Drake with ironical smile and his face faded out.

"Boss, allow me to do the same as last time!" Pleaded Harper and fidgeted. "I'm sure, they haven't set up any firewalls yet. Please!"

Dylan looked at Andy and as she nodded, he answered to Harper: "OK, Mr. Harper, do it! Brigens, Tyr! Activate all weapons and aim them at Ogami and Kalderans. But do not fire yet! Firing is allowed only on my explicit command!" Brigens and Tyr confirmed with simultaneous "Ay!" And looked at each other slightly irritated. Then Dylan turned to Andromeda: "Contact Consensus immediately. It should come here as soon as possible!" Andromeda immediately finished her task and answered: "It's already on its way here."

In the meantime, Harper already interconnected with Andromeda's mainframe and was trying to hack the Genites' systems. After few seconds he said: " I'm in! I'm now start…." But in the next moment his eyes flew wide open. "Damn it!" He cursed aloud.

"What's wrong?" Trance's voice was hectic as she heard Harper.

"They are penetrating our systems, Dylan! They set us a trap!" Screamed Harper and tried hastily to break the connection. "I cannot throw them out any more! They are taking over the Andromeda!" Panic in his voice caused, that everyone in the command looked at him in shock.

"Dylan, I'm loosing control! I cannot defend myself!" Andromeda reported, but her voice was a bit too calm for such a situation. Should anyone listen to it really carefully, she sounded even somehow… satisfied. But no one besides Dylan had listened to her very carefully; they were all to shocked.

In this moment, the screen lit up again and Drake's face appeared with malicious smile: "My dear, dear captain! Did you really count on this? Did you really believe we'd make it so easy for you? That's pathetic! And now you'll all be neutralized." He turned to a man at his side: "Deploy the gas immediately!"

"WHAT?" Screamed Harper completely shocked and looked at Dylan. "They want to poison us?"

"It looks like they are really trying to do it so, Mr. Harper", answered Dylan peacefully. They all looked at him, not really understanding what was going on. How could he act so calm, while the poisonous gas would any second now begin to stream out of Andromeda's tanks? Harper sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands. "Damn, it can't end this way! It may not end this way!" He whispered. Tyr just looked darkly at the screen and growled something completely ununderstandable. Brigens looked at Dylan with eyes wide open and Beka's chin fell while her eyes revealed her ultimate shock. Even trance looked out like she would be slightly shocked, but it was obvious, that she was trying to find a sense in this happening. Or was she perhaps trying to see the future, to see, will they make it or not? It was completely impossible to really understand her. Just Andy looked as unimpressed as Dylan and she laid her hand on Harper's shoulder. She squeezed it gently as if she would try to persuade him, everything will finish well.

Dylan remained unmoving for few moments and asked then: "Andromeda? Everything according to the plan?"

Smiling Andromeda appeared on the screen: "Yes Dylan, everything is as we planned it. They think I have been taken over and used the gas." She grinned so self assure as seldom before and looked at her captain. In her eyes there was pride and recognition, but also the warmth, which could normally be only found in Rommie's eyes, when she looked at Dylan.

"But… what's going on?" Tyr's eyes were huge, like the ones of a deep see squid. Brigens was equally surprised and his look revealed his complete confusion. Beka looked from Andromeda to Dylan and understood nothing more. Harper took his hands off the face and looked in Andy's eyes completely lost. She just blinked and grinned at him. Just Trance seemed to understand now and began to smile satisfied.

While they all looked so dumb, Andromeda, Andy and Dylan grinned with every second wider.

Finally Beka managed to pull herself together and she reasoned: "The gas didn't come out, we are all still here and yet this Drake guy is grinning as if he'd seen us all dead already. And at the same time Dylan, Andromeda and Andy are grinning as if they would have found the universe's greatest treasure. Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong!" She shook her head and asked: "Would someone please explain this to me? Please?"

"It would be my pleasure, Beka", answered Dylan, still with wide grin in his face. "We have suspected, that our victory over the Genites a few days ago wasn't exactly such a victory as we thought. They have tricked us by sending us empty ships, so that we would think they were vulnerable, their systems would be unprotected. They expected us to try the same thing again and we did them this favor. Now, we are playing a nice play. They think that Andromeda has been taken over and we are submitting them a simulation of us, lying unconscious or perhaps even dead in the command. So, this is the short version. If you are interested, I can explain you the long one, after this is over. Now it's time to continue with our game."

Beka's eyes widened during Dylan's speech and as he finished, she began to grin. "Damn, Dylan, I should have known that you had something in mind as you brought us into this situation. You…. You! Ah, one day I'll have to kill you, for almost causing me a heart attack."

"And what is the next point of the plan?" Asked Brigens, who also managed to concentrate meanwhile and smiled satisfied. He understood, that Dylan and Andromeda tricked the Genites according to all rules and began to ask himself, what did they intend to do as next.

"Now we wait until the Genites have boarded the Andromeda. As soon as we have them on board, the hatches will be closed and the gas'll disable them." He saw, how Trance looked at him irritated and added hastily: "No, they won't be killed, just disabled. I'm no murderer!"

"But we will be at the beginning again!" Protested Tyr unsatisfied. "There are still all those ship out there and I really don't believe, that even your beloved Andromeda can defeat them."

Andromeda's hologram already opened her mouth to give him a cynical answer, but Dylan gave her a sign not to do, what brought him an insulted look. He turned to Tyr and explained slowly: "No, Andromeda cannot defeat them all. But together with Consensus she'll be able to do it. Consensus should arrive within two minutes, enough time for the Genites to enter the Andromeda. After that, you and Mr. Brigens will open fire on Ogami and Kalderans with every possible weapon we have available. And I really mean with EVERYTHING we have. Just fire and make the hell hot for these pirates. Consensus will take care of the Genites and also help us with Ogami and Kalderans."

"How will Consensus be able to destroy so many ships? It's only one ship. True, a huge one…. but nevertheless." Brigens didn't look quite convinced how this plan could work.

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Brigens. Consensus is exactly what the name means: a symbiosis of different parts. And this ship can divide itself into many small ships. The main one will attack the Genites' main ships, the smaller ones will take care of the rest."

"Dylan, the Genites have already entered my hangars", notified him Andromeda in this moment.

"Good, the game can begin. Everyone on their position! Prepare and in the instant I give you a command, fire at will!" Commanded Dylan and turned to the screen, where Drake's grinning face was still displayed and murmured while his eyes narrowed: "My dear knight, now it's time for payout."

Dylan looked tensed at the screens, which showed the Genites, slowly going along Andromeda's corridors. The tension in command was almost tangible and no one was willing to break the heavy silence. Then he looked at Andy: "Are all Genites out of the Hangars?"

Andy nodded and asked: "Should I start?"

"No!" Dylan ordered to wait further. "Consensus has to arrive first." And as if he'd ordered it, in this moment three Genites' ships exploded. Drake's face instantly became completely pale and he looked around: "Who the hell was this?" He yelled at his men, who also had no idea what was going on.

"Andromeda now!" Commanded Dylan. "Close all hatches, release the gas and finish the simulation! Tyr, Brigens, fire at will!" Andromeda nodded and they could see on the screens, how the hatches closed and the gas streamed out. Drake looked in utter shock at Dylan, for he was now receiving real picture from Andromeda. "But… but…." he stuttered completely confused.

"No buts, my dear first knight. You probably thought to have tricked us out. But as you see you have put your bet on a false horse. We are still alive and well and we also brought some friends with us. And now it's time for payback. Hunt over and out!" He broke the connection and while the face of the shocked knight disappeared from the screen, many enemy ships exploded almost instantaneously. Tyr and Brigens were firing with all what Andromeda had to give and that was not exactly the smallest firepower imaginable. Consensus ship divided in the meantime into uncountable smaller ships, and all of them aimed at surprised and completely shocked Genites, Ogami and Kalderans. This sudden attack surprised them in such a manner, that they barely fired back. In less than a minute more than a half of their fleet disappeared. The rest tried to fight back, but with almost no success. Andromeda had been hit a few times, but hits caused no substantial damage. Also some of Consensus' ships exploded and vanished in fireballs, but their losses were far less than those of the enemy fleet. After few minutes the situation on the battlefield was clear and few dozens of ships, which managed to survive this massacre recognized that they were fighting a lost battle and disappeared into Slipstream.

As the last of the enemy ships vanished, Dylan turned to Andromeda: "Andromeda, damage report."

Andromeda reported immediately: "I had to seal some decks, for the hull has suffered some through-shots. But all drives are almost intact as well as sensors and weapon systems. I have suffered no substantial damages. She waited few seconds and smiled at Dylan: "It feels good to have faced such a powerful enemy, to win and remain so far undamaged."

Dylan smiled back: "I'm glad to hear that. Please, call the Consensus." As Andromeda established the connection, he said: "We are thanking you for your help. Without you we would most probably be dead by now. If there's anything we can do for you, it would be our pleasure to assist you."

"We are also happy that Andromeda made it. We are thanking you too. Should she need help, we would gladly do it", said the mechanical voice of the Consensus and Dylan could see, how the ship reunited and slowly turned to fly away. He asked himself, how would the Consensus return to its home system, but he also knew, that it actually had no home system and could remain elsewhere instead. "We really have a powerful ally in this Consensus", he said quietly. Then he turned to Beka: "Do you still think that it was wrong to meet the Consensus back then?"

Beka shook her head. Then she remembered the unconscious Genites, lying on Andromeda's decks: "And what should we do with the Genites, whom we have on board?"

"The bots will collect them and we will then bring them to a planet, on which they will be able to survive. I don't want to have to deal with them any time in the near future," sighed Dylan and looked at Andromeda. She nodded grinning: "Understood. The bots are on their way."

"Thank you Andromeda. What would I do without you?" Flattered her Dylan grinning and received a happy smile and rolling eyes as the answer. Then he became serious again: "We should bring them to the fifth planet of this system. It offers inhabitable conditions, but has no installations, which would make them possible to return home soon. I don't believe they would have any burning desire, to attack Andromeda soon. Not after we've killed their first knight and almost completely destroyed their fleet." Then he turned to Brigens: "Mr. Brigens, would you be so kind and organize everything that the captives will be brought to the planet as soon as possible."

Brigens nodded and looked at Tyr. "I think I could use some help from you."

Tyr hid his surprise very well and after initial hesitation he nodded and followed Brigens out of command.

Dylan looked after them for a second slightly irritated, but then he shook his head and sighed: "Why does Tyr always has to have such problems, accepting someone new?"

Beka grinned and answered: "Well, I enjoy it very much that someone doesn't run away from the fight with him. And I believe, that Brigens is the second one after you, who really has good chances to tame Tyr. "

Dylan grinned back and said: "Hopefully they will hurry up. I would do nothing rather than getting Rommie back as soon as possible."

Beka smiled slightly: "I can understand you so well!"

* * *

Tyr and Brigens really managed to bring the Genites to the planet in a very short time. After they took their weapons away and left them tied, they returned to the Maru, where they then brought the last Genite untied and left him to wake up. In next minute they were already flying back to Andromeda. During the flight they both kept silent, but shortly before they landed on Andromeda, Tyr turned to Brigens. It was more than obvious, that he had to fight with his nature as he said: "You did a good job. As well during the fight as here on the planet."

Brigens grinned and answered: "I really appreciate your words."

After they landed in the hangar, they went directly to the command, where Dylan already nervously waited. "Finally! OK, then let's go back. Beka, bring us to the monastery as fast as possible."

"Dylan, you are acting like a school boy, who freshly fell in love and not like a High Guard fossil", mocked Beka not entirely seriously. And Harper had to give his two cents too: "Right, like a seventeen year old boy and not like a man who's over 300 years old. Unbelievable!" He grinned from ear to ear as he talked and failed to see, how Andy looked at him slightly irritated and before he realized, he got a punch in his ribs with an elbow. Surprised, he turned to Andy, who was already innocently looking the other way. "What was that good for?" He complained while rubbing the spot, on which she hit him. Andy looked at him with big surprised eyes and asked "What?"

"You know exactly what I meant! So, don't act like an innocence in personae and explain me why you punched me!" Requested Harper now already a bit angry. Andy looked at him for few more moments innocently and than smiled: "You are not allowed to insult my captain. If you do it, you offend myself too. Clear enough?"

Harper opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish on a shore and searched for suitable answer. But before he could find one, Dylan interfered: "Enough now! We have to pick up Rommie and Rev. So, please, leave your little games for another time and make everything, so we could be with my wife and Rev Bem as soon as possible."

Beka grinned at this small incident and tried not to make any poisonous remarks to anyone. She tried to act seriously as she asked: "So, shall we start now or not?"

"Damn, what are you still waiting?" Asked Dylan grinning and ordered: "Andromeda, open the portal immediately and find the shortest way to the monastery!"

He barely finished his words as the portal opened and the ship disappeared into it.

Andromeda couldn't find any really short way to the monastery and it took them almost one day before they exited the slipstream near the system, where the monastery was. Beka was looking quite tired, but she nevertheless didn't allow anyone else to navigate the ship, although Dylan as well as Tyr voluntarily offered her to take over at least for a while. She declined any such proposal with the words, that they were both too bad slipstream pilots to leave the Andromeda to their capabilities.

As they entered the normal space again, Dylan immediately required, evidently excited and full of anticipation: "Andromeda, establish connection with the monastery!"

Andromeda nodded but after few moments she looked at him irritated and frowned: "Dylan, they are not responding to my calls. It looks like no one's there. I also can't register any energy signature of the monastery."

Trance looked at Andromeda with huge eyes and turned then to Dylan, who was clearly confused: "Dylan, we must hurry! I have a vision, something terrifying happened here."

Dylan turned to Trance and in his eyes it could be seen, how his worries grew from second to second. Then he looked back at Andromeda: "Andromeda, try again please." But he couldn't really believe that this second try would be more successful than the first one. And Andromeda confirmed his fears few moments later as she shook her head and answered: "I'm sorry Dylan, but I can't get any response. However, I do register something else. There were ships in this system, not long ago. I can still follow their ion trail. They orbited the planet and left the system at highest speed."

Dylan felt, how his heart began to beat in his throat and he suddenly remembered Trance's words, he would be making the biggest mistake of his life by leaving Rommie here. 'Oh God, please don't let my worst nightmares and fears be true!' He prayed in his thoughts. Meanwhile Andromeda closed in to the planet and she reported with agitated voice: "Dylan, I can detect a signal, coming from the monastery."

"What signal?" Asked Dylan hastily and subconsciously leaned forward.

"Just a help call, repeating constantly. It must be an automatic transmitter." Answered Andromeda and then she opened her eyes wide. "Dylan, the monastery…" She broke her sentence and looked at her captain helplessly.

"Yes? What is with the monastery? Say it!" Said Dylan almost in panic. But Andromeda just shook her head and said: "You should see it for yourself." And she projected the picture of the monastery to one of the screens. As they saw it, they all remained completely shocked and just stared at it. What they saw was no monastery any more, it were just huge piles of ruins and smoke, coming out of them. They could see small fires, which were consuming everything inflammable. A picture of complete devastation.

"This can't be true!" Whispered Beka in shock and couldn't turn her eyes away from the screen. Dylan stared at the picture and felt, how he suddenly began to shudder. Rommie! She has been in there! And Rev too! He left them both there, he didn't follow Trance's advice and by doing that he possibly convicted them both to death. He asked with barely audible voice: "Andromeda, can you detect any life signs?" He looked at his AI as if he would be begging her to give him the answer he wanted to hear and saw, how she returned his look compassionately. After few second she answered: "One person. Not Rommie. Rev!"

Dylan finally managed to come out of staring and commanded Beka: "Beka, Brigens, Tyr and Andy are coming with me down there. We must get Rev and see if Rommie… if she's still there." His voice was at the end barely audible. He knew that there was almost no hope to find Rommie alive, if even Andromeda couldn't find her. But he would never give up hope. In this moment, Trance came to him: "Dylan, take me to the planet too. Please." He just looked at her and nodded. "Harper, make sure that nothing happens to Andromeda while we're on the planet. Brigens, you will stay here too and help Harper." Then he abruptly turned and left the command hastily, with the others in close pursuit. On every face the worry could be seen. Trance looked at Dylan. Her worst fears seemed to have realized. But still, she didn't want to make any accusations. She knew exactly what he was going through right now and didn't want to put additional pressure on him.

* * *

Maru landed near the ruins, which once represented the Wayist monastery. The landing spoke of a hurry in which the pilot obviously was, for the ship almost crashed to the ground with unusual high speed. All passengers had problems to stay on their feet, but no one even thought of complaining. They were all too worried, too anxious, to find Rev and… perhaps… Rommie too as soon as possible. As they rapidly left the Maru, Dylan remained for a second put, looked at the ruins and asked Andy: "Andy, can you perhaps register if Rommie is still here? Can you detect her nanobots?"

Andy sadly shook her head: "No Dylan, I can't find any trace of her."

Beka gently put her hand on his shoulder: "Dylan, if Andy can't detect her nanobots, we can assume that she's not here anymore…. but in that case, there is probably also no…. corps. And perhaps is she still alive."

Dylan shook his head: "If I could only be so optimistic! Tyr, Andy, Beka, you look for Rev and bring him back here. Trance, you come with me. We should find out what happened here and see if we can find Rommie nevertheless."

Tyr, Andy and Beka just nodded and left them with Andy leading the way. Dylan sighed heavily and turned to Trance: "You were right Trance. I made the heaviest mistake of my life by not listening to you."

"You should now concentrate to find out what happened here." Answered Trance softly and went in the direction where once the main building of the monastery stood, not waiting for his answer. They had problems to come to the monastery, had to fight their way through the debris and as they saw first dead bodies of the monks, half burnt, they froze for a moment. The main gate to the monastery was completely destroyed just smoking remnants were left. The monks were all dead and they realized, that someone has used all his brachial violence in the attack at the monastery.

"Who could have done something like that?" Asked Dylan himself while he turned one corps over and froze as he recognized the prior. Dead eyes of the monk were staring accusingly. "I'm so sorry", whispered Dylan and closed Ambrosius' eyes. Then he stood up and something on the ground draw his attention. A bone, and as he looked at it closer, he spoke just one word: "Nietzscheans!" He held a broken bone blade in his hand

"Well, at least we now know, who did it", said Trance with dark voice.

"Yes, but which pride? And most of all… why?" Answered Dylan with similar voice and let the bone blade fall to the ground. The noise, which the falling blade made as it fell to the ground, seemed to wake them both up and he looked at the ruins again. He wanted to say something, as he heard voices from his implanted microphone: "Dylan, we have found Rev. He's heavily wounded but Andy says, he will make it. We are bringing him to the Maru immediately." Informed him Beka

"Understood! We are coming to you too. There's nothing we can do here." Answered Dylan and waved to Trance, they should leave this place of sorrow and devastation. Should Rommie not be here any more, then their best chances to possibly find her were dependent on what Rev might tell them. Although his heard beat wildly and tried to persuade him to keep looking for his wife, he knew, that he couldn't possibly find her now, as blind as he felt in this moment. They should first get some answers from Rev and then they could continue their search. If Rommie was here at all.

They arrived to Maru almost simultaneously with the other team and Dylan saw, how Andy and Tyr were carefully carrying the unconscious Rev. He had several bleeding wounds and it wasn't looking good for him. He threw Andy a questioning look and she answered: "He's alive. I'll try to wake him up in the Maru." Trance looked at Rev worriedly and followed them into Maru, while Dylan waited for Beka, who was following Tyr and Andy few steps behind and looked completely depressed.

"It's worse than we thought, Dylan. We could find only corpses and besides Rev no one had survived."

Dylan nodded: "We came to the same conclusion. We only found dead. Let us hope that Rev will regain consciousness soon and that he'll be able to tell us what happened. But we could find out, that it were the Nietzscheans, who did this."

Beka wasn't really surprised upon hearing that and they both entered the Maru too. They went directly to the crew quarters, where the others brought Rev and Andy and Trance tried to do what they could for him.

Dylan stopped few steps from them and asked: "How is he doing?"

"He'll survive. I gave him injection and he should wake up soon. He has many wounds, but as far as I can see, no lethal ones. I believe he should wake up in few moments." Answered Trance without taking her eyes from Rev. And in this moment Rev began to moan softly and opened his eyes. He looked confused around and as he saw Trance, he raised his claw and grabbed Trance's hand: "Rommie! She's been kidnapped!"

"What?" Interfered Dylan in disbelief and hurried to Rev's side. "What did you say, Rev?"

Rev now turned his eyes to Dylan and it was clear that he had troubles to speak: "I'm so sorry Dylan to have disappointed you. I couldn't protect her, I… I came too late."

"It's OK, Rev," calmed Dylan him down. "What happened?"

"The monastery has been attacked by the Nietzscheans and we couldn't protect ourselves. They bombed us from the orbit and then they sent their ground units to destroy what was left. And it looks like they were up to only one thing: they wanted your wife. They tortured my brothers until they found out where she was. Then they left and all what was left behind them was death and destruction."

"But who? Who could have done something like this? Who wanted to have Rommie?" The questions were coming out of Dylan's mouth uncontrollably.

"Del Monte!" Answered Rev barely audible.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry, that it took so long for this chapter. Real life is "striking" so there's almost no time left for fanfics. I hope that some of you will nevertheless remain with this story until the end, which is still two chapters away. But it might take a long break again, for both chapters are approx. 50 pages long (each!). 


	52. Despair, War, Treason, Helping Hand

_Sooo, this time I managed a new chapter in almost "no time at all" grin. It's not as long as I originally anticipated, but still... Well, I hope that there are still some souls, reading this story and that at least one or two will find five minutes to leave their comments. Otherwise I really don't know... is the story so bad, that no one comments it or what? There's still one chapter to come, and it will definitely be much longer, so that I will probably post it in two parts. But, should there be no interest, I can also say that the story ends here. Dear readers, it's your call._

* * *

**  
52 – Despair, War, Treason, Helping Hand**

Rommie heard the noise of attacking soldiers, she heard explosions and cries of dying monks. She knew that it wouldn't take very long for the attackers to find her and for a second she even considered the possibility to kill herself. But in the very next moment she chased this thought away. By doing it, she would also kill her unborn child, a small creature which already meant so much to her, although she didn't even had a chance to hold it in her arms. But she already dearly loved this child; she loved it, while it has been conceived out of love. Should she manage to survive this attack, she would still have a tiny chance to see Dylan again. Hope, everything could turn out well would still be there, although in this moment it really didn't look like an happy ending. She didn't know, who the attackers were, she only knew they were Nietzscheans. She sought a hideout behind a closet and prepared herself for the battle. She threw a look to her swollen belly and even though the situation really wasn't funny, she had to grin. What a picture will it be, her with this swollen belly in a fight with the Nietzscheans! What an irony of the fate! She heard that the Nietzscheans were almost at the door of the room where she was hiding and her hand tightly squeezed her weapon tightly. She wouldn't give up without a fair fight. Only the thought of the child paralyzed her somehow.

She suddenly heard how the door flew out of the frame and heard cries "We must get her alive!" This cry woke hope in her that she would be able to survive. The first Nietzschean, who came through the door fell dead, hit by her force lance and the others retreated for a second. While she waited for their next action, she felt how she was getting more nervous with each second passed. For some moments a ghostly silence made her ask herself, what will they do as next and then a small item was thrown into the room. She recognized immediately that it was a gas grenade and now she also knew, that the attackers were trying to take her out by gas. She murmured 'It won't be so easy as you think!' and tried to cover her nose and mouth with her blouse. She knew that it wouldn't help, but it was more an instinctive reaction. The gas began to flow out of the grenade and she soon felt, how she slowly began to slip into unconsciousness. She looked around to find a possible exit, but had to recognize, there were none. Sure, there was a window in the room, but she also knew, that she was on the 5th floor and she wouldn't survive the fall. She cursed quietly in the recognition that she was delivered to her attackers. Should she perhaps try to surprise them and run through the door? But she knew for sure that there were many Nietzscheans out there and she wouldn't stand a chance against them. So she decided to wait and see what would come and try to escape later. Slowly here eyelids became heavy and she knew it was just a matter of seconds before she would drift away. In the last moment before the darkness covered her, she saw Dylan's face before her eyes and then there was only darkness left.

Waking up was incredibly difficult. First the consciousness slowly returned, then separate memories got clear forms and at last the feeling of being alive returned. She fought a fight to open her eyes and when she won it, she looked around. She was lying on a narrow bed in a small, dark room without windows. A dim light made it possible for her to see her surroundings. The walls of her cell were gray and besides the bed there was only a small night closet and nothing else in it. She suddenly began to tremble and recognized that it was quite cold in the cell. She slowly tried to stand up and as she finally managed to sit up, she had to lean on her hands not to fall back again. In this moment she panicked 'My baby!' She laid her hand on the belly and sighed relieved as she felt, how the baby gently moved. 'Hopefully there's nothing wrong with it!' Then she remembered what had happened and stood up. It required a lot of her strength, but only this way she would be able to see, where she was. But besides the walls and the inventory she already knew, there was only one door. She went over there and tried to open it, although she was sure, that she wouldn't succeed. And as expected the door was locked. So she returned to the bed and sat down. She didn't get a chance to think further, for the door opened in this moment and someone entered the cell. As she saw the person who just entered, she almost forgot to breathe in shock and only her wide opened eyes revealed how she felt at the moment.

The man came to her, stopped in front of her and grinned victoriously: "Well, Mrs. Hunt, as I see, you returned from the dreamworld. It pleases me really to see you again."

Rommie took a short breath and answered completely controlled: "DelMonte! You are the last person I would expect to see again. I really gained hope, never to see your face again. What are your intentions with me anyway?"

"I'm really flattered, that you still remember me." Grinned the Nietzschean and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, what are my intentions with you… as a matter of fact, there are none. I don't want you, I want your husband. And you will help me getting him. That is, should he survive the battle with my allies. You are, so to say, my insurance policy, that he wouldn't have any chance to escape us. Should he manage to defeat the Genites, what I sincerely hope he will, then you'll be needed."

Rommie grinned slightly: "And how do you intend to do it?"

"Quite simple. We shall inform your husband that we are holding you a prisoner and that we are ready to exchange you for him. With a small addition, of course: Andromeda."

"And you really believe that he will accept such a deal?" Rommie showed no fear and acted completely self-assured, although she was scared to death. She knew, that Dylan would make it, only to get her and the baby free. And she also knew, that Andromeda wouldn't object.

"Of course! It's about his wife and his child. And in this case he wouldn't think all too long and accept our conditions." DelMonte looked like he would be completely sure of his words.

"I actually don't want to know what you are intending to do with my husband. But I have to inform you," answered Rommie with cold voice, "that Dylan will in no case accept your conditions and headless run into your trap. I have a feeling, you are underestimating him."

"Most definitely not! I know as well as you, that he won't come here without a plan. But we are more than prepared for his arrival. Come with me!" He showed her, she should follow him and as she stood up, they went for the door.

While they were walking along the corridor, Rommie asked: "Why have you attacked the monastery? Poor monks did nothing bad to you!"

DelMonte grinned: "Because we knew that you were in the monastery. Mrs. Hunt, we have carefully planned everything. Also the battle, in which your husband has been forced, has been prepared in advance.

"And what would happen, should I not have been in the monastery. Your plan would them have failed." Answered Rommie coldly.

"Well, in that case we would have killed some useless monks. Oh, wait, we did that anyway." DelMonte grinned diabolically and Rommie almost remained breathless at his look. The man seemed to her like an embodiment of evil. She slightly slowed down and almost instantly two heavily armed soldiers, who were walking behind them, reminded her with a punch in her back that she shouldn't fall behind DelMonte. She didn't even look at them and went further with her head held high. They soon left the building and in the first moment Rommie had to close her eyes to let them adapt to the bright sunshine. As she opened them again a moment later, she stared in disbelief at the scenery she found herself in. They were standing on a terrace, high above the ground and she could see countless Nietzscheans, going after their business. They were all heavily armed and they were more than obviously preparing for a battle.

DelMonte looked at her from the side and grinned as he saw her astonishment. "As you can see, we are already best prepared for your husband's arrival. Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you, that we are also supervising the complete system. No one can enter the system unnoticed, even Dylan Hunt not."

Rommie greeted her teeth slightly and had to admit that DelMonte was right. It really looked like Dylan wouldn't have a chance to get her out of this system. But she still hoped he would find a way to do it. They both have often been in situations, which seemed completely impossible to get out but have up till now they have always found a way. Why should it be different this time? She looked at DelMonte with cold eyes: "And even under such circumstances I wouldn't bet on your win. You really don't know Dylan!"

"Perhaps. But this time he won't have a slightest chance to win. We have considered everything. And now, if you would excuse me; I still have some things to finish. The guards will bring you back to your cell, where you will remain until we have seized your man and Andromeda. And don't even think of trying to escape. I don't intend to harm you, but should you try to run…" He left the end of his threat hanging unfinished in the air and Rommie knew exactly what he meant with it. He wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill her, should he feel like doing it. So she followed the guards with head held high. Even though she almost despaired, she wouldn't allow herself to show to DelMonte that he had better cards at the moment.

* * *

The tears finally stopped and all he could do was stare out the windows of the observation deck. In this moment there was only one thing he wanted to do: to be alone with his pain, and everyone respected his silent request. Realization that he made a terrible mistake laid like a stone on his heart and he couldn't help but not remembering Trance's words, he'd be doing his biggest mistake, over and over again. He cursed himself, his stubbornness, his will, which drove him into not listening to Trance. And now Rommie was gone, disappeared because of his false decision. Fear, he wouldn't see her any more filled his thoughts. And despite all his fears, the last ray of hope remained. It might seem irrational, but he really hoped, she was still alive. Rev's words confirmed it and gave him even more hope. He really believed that DelMonte wasn't after Rommie, but after him. And this detail was exactly the rock, at which he clung in this emotional storm. Although… on the other hand… he knew perfectly well, that Rommie meant nothing to DelMonte. But he knew the Nietzscheans quite good and believed, there was still hope DelMonte wouldn't harm Rommie as long as he wouldn't reach his goal. Yes, he was sure, that DelMonte wanted him, Dylan Hunt. Perhaps also the Andromeda, but not Rommie per se. Because he didn't know if Rommie's importance for the future of the universe was known to DelMonte, he decided to hope for the best. He had lost her once before and it happened again. It couldn't be true! It simply couldn't be true!

He turned slightly to the side and his empty eyes roamed down to look at the bench, he was sitting on. How often he and Rommie had been sitting on this bank, how often they spent hours together here. Memory on these beautiful moments caused his eyes to wet again. In his imagination he could almost feel her body, close to his, her happy eyes hung before him like ghosts. How could he have been so stupid, how could he have failed to really understand and evaluate Trance's words? But it helped him nothing to brood over this. He should better think of a way to find his wife.

Suddenly he heard how Andromeda's hologram formed beside him. He sadly looked at her and saw compassion in her eyes. "Dylan, we have just registered a scout ship, coming out of slipstream. A Nietzschean ship. The pilot says he has a message for you."

He tiredly nodded to her and answered: "Let him land and send immediately Andy, Tyr and Brigens to hangar bay. I'll be there in a minute. We should find out, what this man has to say to us."

Andromeda nodded and disappeared. Dylan sighed once again and threw a last look through the window before leaving for the hangar bay to see what kind of news the nietzschean courier was bringing. He had an idea, that this information might concern Rommie.

As he reached the hangar, he saw that the ship already landed and the courier stood in front of the committee. Tyr and Brigens looked at the Nietzschean darkly and quietly, while Andy gave an impression, as if she wouldn't be really interested, however her eyes looked at the man sharply. He joined his crewmembers, nodded shortly and turned to the Nietzschean. "Who are you and what kind of news do you have for me?"

The man returned his look stoically and answered: "I come from Sabra-Jaguar pride and have a message from Archduke Charlemagne Bolivar for Captain Dylan Hunt."

Dylan didn't show his surprise at these words. He was expecting a messenger from DelMonte but saw a man, sent to him by Charlemagne instead. He could already figure out, what kind of message this man was bringing and nodded: "Good. And what does this message say?"

The man looked at the other present slightly irritated and answered after short hesitation: "The message is meant only for your eyes, captain Hunt."

"I have no secrets from my crew", answered Dylan a bit impatient and heard how Tyr very quietly commented: "Since when then?" But he didn't want to react to this remark and continued: "Whatever you have to say to me, can be heard also by anyone else present. So, what's the message?"

The man hesitated for another moment, but finally gave him a flexi. Dylan immediately started the message. Charlemagne's face appeared and he grinned at Dylan:" My respected Captain Hunt. As you are surely well aware, we represent a part of your Commonwealth and have therefore the right to request your help, should we be in a need for it. Well, now is exactly the moment in which we require you to help us. We have been attacked by the Drago-Kazov and are herewith requesting your assistance in this fight. I'm absolutely sure, that you, aware of your duties as you are, will hesitate no further second and immediately come to our help. Yes, at the moment we are in war with Drago-Kazov. Irritating enough is, that our allies", and at this words Charlemagne's lips curved in an ironical grin, "have declared their neutrality in this war what means, that we are on our own. Well, with your assistance of course! I expect that you will start immediately after receipt of this message. So, we shall meet in shortest time." With this words the message ended.

Everybody remained still for some moments. Dylan's thoughts were a real mess. On one side he was satisfied that his and Rommie's plan, which they elaborated together with Andromeda worked perfectly. They have been expecting from the very beginning, that Drago-Kazov would some day attack the Sabra-Jaguar and also the discussion he had with Charlemagne few days ago was aiming at the point to convince him, not to attack, but rather wait to be attacked. This was the only possible scenario he could join forces with Charlemagne, without breaking his understanding with Konregens. Everything turned out just the way they anticipated. It was just the fact, that this attack came at worst possible moment. In a moment, as he was determined to seek for Rommie, as his life was in ruins. He was torn between two duties, on one hand he knew that according to Commonwealth charta he had to help Charlemagne, but on the other hand he could throw away the possibility to find Rommie by assisting the Sabra-Jaguar.

Tyr and Brigens looked at Dylan questioningly and also Andy looked like she would be exactly knowing, what was going in her captain's mind and heart at this moment. She missed Rommie too. She learned to look at her predecessor as her friend and advisor, maybe even a trustee and she would also do anything imaginable to find her. However, she knew also, that Dylan would never avoid fulfilling his duties, no matter how inconvenient the moment might be.

Dylan remained silent for few more seconds and looked like he'd have been turned into stone statue. Then he slightly shook his head, like he would be trying to chase away some unpleasant thoughts and said to the Nietzschean: "We will help you. Return to Charlemagne and inform him, that we will start immediately." Then he abruptly turned on his heel and left the hangar. The others remained there until the courier entered his ship and left the Andromeda.

On his way to the command Dylan tried to figure out a plan how to do both simultaneously: help Charlemagne and search for Rommie. Then he decided and said: "Andromeda! Inform everyone they should immediately come to the command. We have to elaborate a plan, how to do everything what needs to be done."

"Aye, Captain", answered Andromeda and appeared on one of the monitors. She waited for some moments and asked then: "What about Rommie?"

"That's why I want everybody on the command." Answered Dylan and Andromeda understood she wouldn't be getting any more information, so she vanished from the monitor.

As he entered the command Dylan saw that Trance and Beka were already there. Andromeda already informed them what kind of message the Nietzschean had brought and they looked at him with mixed emotions. But as they saw Dylan's dark face no one wanted to say a thing. Shortly after Dylan also Andy, Brigens and Tyr entered the command and as they were all present, with exception of Rev, who was still on the medical deck, Dylan turned to the monitor and said: "Andromeda, you should also be present."

Her hologram formed at his side and as Dylan saw her, he began: "You all already know what kind of message Charlemagne sent us. We have to help him; there's no way out of it. But we will also search for Rommie. And therefore we have to split up. You, Beka, will search for Rommie, together with Trance. I know that it's almost an impossible mission, but I still ask you, to try to find my wife. I honestly don't know where to start, but …" He interrupted his speech for a moment and everyone could see, how difficult it was for him to lay Rommie's fate in other hands again. But his sense of duty was the cue point in this whole matter. "The others will go to assist Charlemagne. As soon as we are finished there, we will follow you two and we shall meet at this coordinates." He gave Beka a flexi, on which he already noted the meeting point.

"I might have an idea, where to start your search", said Brigens and everyone looked at him surprised. "I've heard, that there is a system, which is being used by Drago-Kazov as refuge but it is almost unknown. However, the possibility, that DelMonte would be hiding there is in my opinion quite significant."

Dylan looked at him questioningly and asked himself, where Brigens got such an information. He hadn't heard of such a system up till now and he turned his eyes to Tyr. Tyr returned his look and said: "I have also heard of such a place, but it was more likely a legend than reality. No one knows where this system might be. So we were not turning any attention to this information and regarded them as imagination and legend. However, it couldn't be wrong to check it out. But I think that such a system, should it really exist, would be heavily guarded and defended and I don't know what Beka and Trance could achieve with the Maru. Perhaps it would be better to accept the fact, that we have lost Rommie and move on."

His last words caused outraged sighs of all present. Harper already opened the mouth to answer to Tyr poisonously, but Andy was quicker again and she laid her hand on his shoulder: "Seamus, please, don't say anything!" Involuntary Harper closed his mouth again and looked at Andy totally irritated. Dylan made few steps in Tyr's direction, stopped inches away from his face and looked at him with unhidden threat in his eyes: "Tyr, I will say this just once: never say that we should abandon anyone of the crew, especially Rommie not again! Have you understood? NEVER AGAIN!" His voice was very quiet but therefore even more threatening. "For as long as I haven't seen Rommie's dead body I will continue to hope that she's out there, waiting to be found. And no power of the universe can stop me. You should remember this very well: I am prepared to do anything in this search. And when I say anything, I mean exactly that: ANYTHING!"

Tyr gave Dylan an unimpressed look and answered: "I just wanted to be practical. But I know you good enough to know what you are going to do." Then he shut up and tried to hide the fact, that Dylan's words impressed him beyond expectations. He was completely sure that Dylan wouldn't hesitate a second to remove even him, Tyr Anasazi, should he represent an obstacle in Dylan's search.

Beka looked at Tyr with opened mouth and needed few seconds to regain her ability to speak: "You….. you…. arrogant bastard! What the hell are you thinking? We will be searching for Rommie, even if we have to risk our lives. And as for you… I really hoped that you would be able to change your attitude, but now I see I was completely wrong. You haven't improved a bit since the day you tried to kill me and my crew." Her voice was ice cold and as she finished she turned to Dylan and said with warm and compassionate voice: "Of course we will search for her. Rufus could give me some more information, if he has any, where this system might be."

"As I've heard, it should be two or three slipstream jumps away from Engas Redoubt. But that's almost all what I could find out. However, I assume, there are not so many suitable systems in this area. Besides… should DelMonte really be hiding there, his fleet could have been spotted. It's not exactly a small one and such a number of ships cannot simply disappear", answered Brigens. "Perhaps Andromeda could list you all suitable systems in the vicinity and you could then search them one by one."

Beka nodded and turned to Dylan once again: "But... how will you manage to fight the Dragans without me?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry", reassured her Dylan and continued: "For me it's more important that you try to find Rommie." His voice was fading and at the end it was almost inaudible. Trance looked at him compassionately and stepped up to his side: "Dylan, we will find her, believe me!"

Dylan looked at her thankfully and whispered: "Thank you Trance, I'm counting on you." Then he straightened up and said loudly: "And now everyone should do their best so we will fulfill our tasks as soon as possible."

* * *

"Do you really think we will be able to find Rommie?" asked Beka as they exited the slipstream again and turned to Trance. They have already checked ten systems and found no traces of DelMonte or Rommie.

"I have a feeling, that we will find her very, very soon." Answered Trance with her mysterious smile and laid her hand on Beka's shoulder. "She is surely still alive and is just waiting to be found and reunited with Dylan."

Suddenly Maru's tin voice announced: "Unknown object approaching. Collision alarm!" Beka threw a look at the display and said through clenched teeth: "Damn! A ship!" She wanted to add something but Trance was already at her console and worked feverishly on it. After few moments she announced: "No danger! The ship hasn't activated its weapons and is hailing us."

"Who, for God's sake could that be?" Asked Beka herself and waited until the hail was patched through. Then she heard a man's voice: "Eureka Maru, I come in peaceful mission. Requesting permission to come aboard."

"And who is this "I"?" Asked Beka slightly irritated.

"My name is Samber and I have been sent by Xzander to show you the way to Mrs. Hunt."

"What the…" Beka remained hanging in the middle of her sentence with opened mouth and looked at Trance unbelievingly. Trance just smiled and said: "I've told you that we'll find Rommie very soon."

Beka got over the first shock and answered: "Samber, you have permission to come aboard. But unarmed and alone! Is that clear?"

"I'm alone on the ship and I don't carry any weapons." Answered Samber and mused slightly.

After few minutes Samber's ship docked on Maru and as Samber entered the freighter, he was greeted by a happy Trance and very confused Beka. Trance was the first to talk: "Well, Samber, what can you tell us?"

"I'm glad to se you too, Trance Gemini," answered Samber grinning and offered her his hand. Then he turned to Beka: "I know where DelMonte is hiding and where he keeps Rommie."

Beka answered quick-witted: "How come that you know that?"

"Because I brought DelMonte to where he is now." Answered Samber self satisfied and grinned at Beka.

"What?" Spat Beka and her hand almost subconsciously grabbed her gun. "Are you working for DelMonte?"

"In a certain aspect I did work for him. But, please, rest assured that I have really been sent here with a task to help you. The fact that I have been working together with DelMonte is no coincidence. He had to be brought there. Well, we haven't exactly planned that he would kidnap Rommie and that is a new variable in our plan…. But still… believe me, nothing happened without a reason."

Trance looked at Samber confused and asked: "You've been with DelMonte? So you brought him back? But… why?"

"I will explain everything to you", nodded Samber. "I have also been kept in dark at the beginning, but now I understand everything. I talked to Xzander and he explained his plan to me. And if you'll allow me, I would like to explain it to you too. Is there any way that we'd find a more comfortable place to talk?"

Beka looked at him with doubt in her eyes, but she nodded nevertheless. "OK, then we can continue this conversation in the mess. There you can tell us everything." She showed the direction and they went out of landing bay.

As they reached the mess and took their places, Samber began to tell how he met DelMonte, how their way back home was and as he came to the point as he ran away, Beka, who's been listening to his story with obvious interest, impatiently asked: "But how could you ran away so easy? I know the Nietzscheans and therefore I know that they don't let someone simply run away, especially not if they assume they could be threatened by that person."

Samber grinned, sighed lightly and answered: "Well, I don't know how much you know about our people, Miss Valentine…"

"Not exactly much, Trance is in this aspect rather … discreet." Answered Beka with lurking sub note in her voice while throwing Trance an inspecting look. Trance however, looked completely innocently at Samber, as if she wouldn't exactly know what they were talking about. "I only know that you, obviously, have a remarkable ability to … well … to find lost things and persons. Besides, I have a feeling, you can see the future. Oh, and not to forget… I had the honor to see your little show, which you presented in the world ship."

"Well, she must have her reasons not to tell you", smiled Samber "and because you have seen our, as you named it, 'little show' on the world ship, then you can surely imagine, that some Nietzscheans represent no threat to me. They don't know our possibilities and talents either, so it was more or less child's play to run away. They really had no chance to hinder me. I simply blended them with our real form, immobilizing them for few minutes and that was all I needed to throw them out of my ship. I believe they are still guessing what happened to them. But that really doesn't matter. I'm here now and I must bring you to Mrs. Hunt. Or, better even… I will tell you where you can find her. Unfortunately is the planet, where she is held captive, extremely well guarded and protected and it's almost impossible to penetrate the system without being seen. On the other hand, we cannot try to save her with a large force. Rather with small group of special forces, which could unnoticed penetrate the system and save her. By the way, where are the others?" He looked at Beka questioningly.

Beka sighed and answered: "They are with Charlemagne Bolivar. He's in war with Drago-Kazov and has requested our help. Do you think that we three could perhaps save Rommie?"

Samber looked doubtfully at both women and sighed: "I'm not sure. Perhaps… But it would still be better to leave this task to the ones who know how to do it."

Beka looked a bit insulted as she answered: "Don't you believe that I am capable of doing it? I have finished some assignments, which everyone else thought were to be counted in the category mission impossible. And besides… I think that we shouldn't wait for the others, we should free Rommie now."

Samber still looked a bit insecure and Trance said with a smile: "Samber, you better believe Beka that she can do it. She's the perfect person for this assignment. I'm sure she's the one who can do it."

"If you say so… But it will really be dangerous, that much is sure." Samber finally gave in and smiled slightly. "If you're prepared, we can try it. I already have a plan how we could do it."

"And I have a possibility to penetrate the system without being noticed." Grinned Beka. Trance looked at her curiously and she continued." As we were flying to the world ship a while ago, we camouflaged ourselves as an asteroid. The device, which Harper made, is still on board."

* * *

Near the Sabra-Jaguar system Andromeda exited the slipstream and instantly Dylan requested: "Andromeda, report!" 

"I can detect a lot of ships, few light minutes away. They have been engaged in a fight." Answered Andromeda cool.

"Right, now, please, call Charlemagne, We should inform him that we have arrived. I really don't have to tell you to scramble the transmission, right, Andromeda?" Dylan gave Andromeda a boyish grin and she answered with exaggerated sigh and rolling eyes while grinning back at him. Then Dylan turned to the others: "It looks like we have made it on time."

"Please, define 'on time'." Requested Tyr with bored voice. He was most definitely irritated about the fact that he'll have to help this Charlemagne. But, on the other hand, now he would finally get his chance to kill some Dragans. He hadn't forgotten that few days ago Dylan didn't want to start the fight with them. And now he slowly began to understand why Dylan didn't want to risk an attack then . He even had to admit that the captain was right. The Dragans were now, being in war with Sabra-Jaguar, more vulnerable than ever before. He began to suspect that this was Dylan's intention all the way, to wait until the Sabra-jaguar and Drago-Kazov would start a war and weaken themselves mutually. Actually a very good move.

Dylan grinned at the Nietzschean: "Tyr, you know exactly what I meant. And if I'm interpreting your expression correctly, which I most definitely am, you now understand why I didn't want to attack the Dragans as you urged me to."

Involuntarily Tyr had to nod and muttered: "You are right Dylan."

"Fine! Now that this is clear…" Dylan wanted to say something else, but Andromeda cut him off: "Dylan, you have Charlemagne on the line."

"On the screen!" Commanded Dylan and waited until Charlemagne's face appeared on the screen. "My dear Archduke. You really shouldn't be left alone without supervision. As soon as you're on your own, you find yourselves in trouble and need my help." Dylan was talking stressed ironically and his face was carrying a diabolic grin.

Charlemagne returned the grin and said in his usual arrogant voice: "Captain Hunt! You have taken yourself a lot of time to answer my legitimate request. I have expected you sooner."

"Well, we have exchanged our diplomatic politeness, so we can talk about real problems." Dylan grinned at Charlemagne. "How is the situation?"

"We could defend ourselves until now, but they are slowly making some advances. I suggest you attack them from behind immediately so we will get them in crossfire. It should relieve our forces enough to launch an counterattack", answered Charlemagne cool, but without so clear arrogance as before. Dylan thought for a moment, that he must be in a really difficult situation as to forget his usual way of talking. He nodded: "Agreed." Then he turned to Andromeda: "How long do we need to get there?"

"5 minutes at maximum PSL", answered Andromeda and waited expectantly for Dylan's commands.

He nodded again and said to Charlemagne: "OK, we will start immediately. Make sure that you give the Dragans something to do in the meanwhile so that we can reach them without being noticed immediately."

Charlemagne asknowledged with a short nod and vanished from the screen. After that Dylan commanded: "Andromeda, full speed ahead. Tyr, Brigens, prepare and activate all weapons. Shoot only on my command."

The ship turned slightly and accelerated towards the battlefield. Everyone present was waiting nervously to get into reach and be finally able to fire at the Dragans. Minutes ticked slowly away and only occasional information from Andromeda how long until they would be in the reach disturbed the tensed silence. Finally she announced what they were all so eagerly waiting for: "Drago-Kazov fleet within range!"

"Open fire at will!" Commanded Dylan and in the same moment Andromeda's weapons systems shot out their deadly load against the Dragans. They were so surprised by this attack, that they couldn't return fire immediately. They needed few moments and a lot of ships had to explode before they could acknowledge the second attacker and some of their ships turned to return fire at the Andromeda. And it wasn't too long as also Andromeda had to suffer under hits by enemy missiles. And in the same moment she announced: "Dylan, the Drago-Kazov are calling us."

"On the screen!" Answered Dylan and in the next moment Konregens' obviously surprised face appeared on it. "Captain Hunt! Why are you attacking us? Haven't we reached an agreement that we wouldn't attack each other?"

"Correct! However, I warned you already then, that in case that you will attack anyone, standing under Andromeda's protection, this agreement is void. It seems that you have missed my warning and have attacked our allies. That left us no other possibility as this one: protecting our allies and forcing you to retreat." Answered Dylan coldly.

Konregens looked a bit confused for a second and answered then: "Well, if this is so, then we have no other possibility but as to destroy you too." And his face disappeared from the screen. While they have been talking, a fierce battle was going on in the space. The Dragans, which found themselves in the crossfire, suddenly began to loose their ground. More and more Sabra-Jaguar ships could penetrate their lines and more and more dragan ships exploded. Andromeda was doing her job perfectly and it was more than obvious, that the Dragans had no chance to win the battle. But they didn't give up and fought further, although they were already in minority.

Tyr's face revealed his content about the fact, that he was in a position to literally execute the Dragans and he fired at anything that even distantly reminded of Drago-Kazov with a wicked grin in his face. Then he noticed a ship, trying to slip away unnoticed and concluded, that it must have been the flagship of the fleet. So he concentrated his fire on this specific ship and few moments later he could see, how a salve of his missiles heavily shuttered the ship. Explosions began to tear the ship apart and in few seconds it literally felt apart and disappeared in a giant fireball. As the other ships noticed what happened to it, they began to look for their way out. It didn't take long until all surviving ships were gone.

As now only the Sabra-Jaguar ships and Andromeda were left, the screen again flickered into life and Andromeda said: "Incoming call from Charlemagne Bolivar."

Dylan just nodded and she understood his gesture. Satisfied smiling face of Charlemagne appeared on the screen: "Well, Captain Hunt, it looks like we have successfully chased the Dragans away. I don't think they will be eager to confront us again in the near and far future."

Dylan looked at him darkly: "I guess, you wouldn't look so happy if it weren't for our help. But, I don't expect any thankfulness from you. I have more important job to do than to have a small talk with you. Therefore we will leave you immediately, to fulfill something what we had to interrupt because of you."

Charlemagne looked a bit confused and answered: "Are you really leaving us already? I was looking forward to greet you personally again. And your wife too. By the way… where is she? I haven't seen her lately."

Dylan answered and a fine sub note of irritation could be heard in his voice: "Exactly that is why we have to leave, to get my wife back."

Surprisingly, Charlemagne's face looked completely serious now and he asked in a normal voice, void of all arrogance: "Is there perhaps a problem?"

"Even if there were one, I would prefer not to bother you with it," answered Dylan with slightly poisonous voice. He really had no lust to explain to Charlemagne how the things were with Rommie.

"Captain Hunt, please don't underestimate me. I may be arrogant, but I can nevertheless feel that you have a problem. You know us, the Nietzscheans, very well and you know that children are the most important issue to us. Should your spouse be in any difficulties, we could help you. Let's say it as a payback for your help in this battle."

Now it was Dylan's turn to look confused. He simply couldn't understand that this arrogant Nietzschean in fact offered him his help. It was a beautiful paradox that such an offer was completely against the nature of Nietzscheans. He noticed that Tyr joined him and looked at him questioningly. "Dylan, as much as I hate to admit it, in this case I must play Charlemagne's advocate. We all know what kind of a person he is, but when it comes to children, we, the Nietzscheans don't act any different as kludges. We are prepared to cross the last barrier to protect them. I believe, he's genuinely trying to help you."

Brigens looked at them for a second and said then: "Captain, I think we should accept his offer. We have no idea what awaits us and if we could count on his help, it could only proof useful. I'm not saying that we should trust him. But we could use his help."

Dylan again turned to Charlemagne, who was quietly listening to the discussion onboard Andromeda and said: "You really surprised me this time Charlemagne. This was the offer I wouldn't expect to get not even in my dreams."

"It's in the nature of humanity that we are ever anew surprised about the others", commented Charlemagne dryly and grinned: "But I assure you that my offer was really meant seriously. Should you need my help…" He left the end of the sentence hanging in the air and waited with questioning look.

Dylan sighed heavily and wanted he'd have Trance by his side now. She would definitely know what he should do. He tried to simulate her reaction to Charlemagne's offer. But then he remembered DelMonte and his fleet and thought, that Charlemagne might enjoy the fact, that he could continue his fight against the Drago-Kazov and send some more of them in the kingdom of shadows. So he said: "I accept your proposal. But, I have to inform you, that there is another Drago-Kazov fleet out there. It's quite a significant force, hiding somewhere. They have kidnapped my wife and we have to free her."

Charlemagne was now grinning arrogantly as ever: "Well, in this case, I must insist on helping you in this matter. We have to eradicate the Dragans completely."

Dylan just nodded. He mentioned DelMonte's fleet, because he was almost sure that Charlemagne wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to kill more Dragans. And his assumptions proved right once again. "Right, Charlemagne. But we have to clear something from the beginning on: I will command you on this mission. If you accept this condition, we can leave immediately." He waited for Charlemagne's answer.

Charlemagne still grinned as he answered: "It's not exactly the Nietzschean way to be commanded by a kludge, but in this case we shall make an exemption. However, should you try to trick us, we will do whatever will be necessary to protect our interests."

"It would really surprise me, if you wouldn't cleared that issue from the beginning." Answered Dylan.

Charlemagne grinned back and answered: "OK! I will leave a part of my fleet here to take care of our system and the rest will follow you. I'm most definitely convinced, we will enjoy killing more Dragans."

* * *

Rommie didn't know exactly how long has it been, since she has been brought into this cell. It had no windows and she couldn't tell if it was day or night. But she had a feeling, that it must have been few days since she was held captive. No one came to her, the only occasion to see someone else besides herself was when they brought her food and water. And this was her only orientation to measure the duration of her captivity. She had much time to think, but somehow her thoughts sooner or later always began to concentrate on Dylan and the baby. She questioned herself if Rev made it, if he survived, she constantly wondered if Dylan managed to find the Consensus and defeat the Genites. She hoped he had succeeded and tried to imagine how he felt, coming back to the destroyed monastery to find her gone. She hoped with all of her heart he would be able to find her, that she would see him again. She clung to this hope and again and again caught herself talking to her unborn child about its father. No, her baby may not grow up without father! She tried to find a way to escape, but there was none. Had she still been an android would it be a child's game to escape, but so, as highly pregnant woman, she really had no other possibility as to wait that someone would find and free her.

Suddenly there was a noise, as if someone would try to open the door and she asked herself why would anyone come to her now. She got her food and water just an hour ago. But, perhaps it was DelMonte again, coming to see her? She shuddered at this thought. Up till now she haven't met a being that would so disgust her as this Nietzschean. She waited for the door to open and looked at it with faked serenity. Slowly the door opened and in the next moment she froze in surprise, seeing who just entered the room. "T… T… Trance?" Was all she was able to get out of her mouth. Wide opened eyes revealed her total shock. To see someone of her friends was really the last thing she expected at this moment.

Trance grinned and sneaked into the room. In the next moment Rommie found herself in a hug while she still looked at Trance with wide opened eyes, not really believing that it was really Trance, holding her. "Yes, Rommie, it's really me. But we have no time now. We must go immediately, before the Nietzscheans will notice anything. Come!"

Rommie followed Trance willingly, still unable to speak. But then she stopped, looked into Trance's happy eyes and slowly her shock melted away. She smiled at her friend and asked: "So, you managed to defeat the Genites? How's Dylan? Is he here too? How did you find me?"

Trance smiled at this flood of questions, bubbling out of Rommie, gently squeezed her hand and answered: "Everything's OK, Rommie. Dylan is not here, but we'll bring you to him. And now, come finally along!" Her last request sounded a bit nervous and Rommie understood immediately she should follow Trance and wait with her questions for a better moment. She would have enough time to get her answers later. But she was happy to hear that Dylan was obviously well and it was enough for the moment. She followed Trance out of the cell in which she spent last few days and both sneaked quietly along deserted corridors. She began to ask herself, why there were no Nietzscheans, but didn't follow this thought for long, because they already came to the door. Trance opened them, dragged her softly, but distinctively through the door to the terrace and as they left the building, Rommie saw a small unknown ship, obviously waiting there for them. They hurried to it and in the same moment as they closed the hatch behind them, the ship already took off. It was obvious, that Trance was not alone, someone had to be waiting for them in the ship.

While the ship ascended as fast as it could, Rommie sat down and now she really couldn't hold back her questions any more, so she asked: "But…. How could you find me?"

Trance smiled, sat on the chair across Rommie and answered: "We had luck to find someone, who knew where you were. And he also helped us to get you out."

"How could you trick the Nietzscheans? I know that this system is heavily guarded and I really can't imagine, how you made it."

"Well, we camouflaged ourselves as a small meteorite, so that they couldn't notice that it was in fact our ship. Additionally, their attention has been drawn away from us, thanks to Beka, who made a little deception."

"Is she here too? I want to see her!" Rommie jumped out of her seat but Trance grabbed her hand before she could run for the cockpit. "No, she's not here, she waits for us outside the range of defense system. We will meet her there, but in the meantime, you can say hello to our helper." She now stood up too and led Rommie to the cockpit, where Rommie noticed a man, who was piloting the ship. "This is Samber, our helper and the one, who led us to you."

Rommie looked at the man a bit surprised but almost immediately smiled: "I'm really glad to meet you Samber:"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hunt," answered Samber and hastily added: "You should sit down now. The Nietzscheans have already detected us and in next moments it will become very bumpy here." And, as he would have known, in this moment defense projectiles began to detonate around the ship, shaking it vigorously. Both ladies immediately sat down and waited for Samber to bring them in one piece out of this inferno. He piloted very smoothly and it almost seemed as if he knew exactly, where the next rocked will explode so he could avoid it in advance. After few moment they were already out of the range and they all sighed relieved. Now Rommie really couldn't hold back her curiosity and asked: "Will you finally tell me how everything went? I want to know everything!"

Trance smiled again and answered: "In short: we have found the Consensus and together we fulfilled your plan. Genites, Ogami and Kalderans had no chance and they will most definitely not endanger us for many decades. They learned their lesson and will undoubtedly try to stay as far away from Andromeda as possible."

"But where is Dylan? Why is he not here?" Rommie's eyes were huge as she looked at Trance and concern for her husband was clearly visible in them.

Trance sighed quietly, leaned back and thought for a second before answering this question: "We have received Charlemagne Bolivar's notice. He has been attacked by the Dragans and requested our help. And you know Dylan… he couldn't decline his request, so he went to help Charlemagne. Beka and me, we stayed behind and began looking for you. On his wish, of course. We had luck to find Samber…"

"Well, actually I found you", grinned Samber from his position over his shoulder and his voice sounded very amused. "I've been looking for you and found you. It was no coincidence!"

"Whatever." Trance grinned back and continued: "We have made out, that we will meet with Dylan at certain coordinates, immediately after he finishes his task, to continue the search for you. But, as you can see, this rescue action is no longer necessary."

Rommie nodded satisfied, but still slightly concerned: "Do you have any information from Dylan? Have they defeated the Dragans?"

"No, we haven't heard from him since we parted. But we will soon be at the meeting point and then we shall see." Trance remained silent for few moments but then said with comforting smile, while slightly touching Rommie's hand: "I'm sure he succeeded and you'll see him very soon."

"We've reached the Maru"; interrupted them Samber in this moment and Rommie could see through the window, that Maru was lying ahead of them and after few moments, Samber gently landed on the bigger ship. Rommie jumped out of her seat expectantly and nervously fidgeted in front of the hatch, waiting for it to open. As soon as the hatch began to open, Rommie literally stormed through half opened hatch and as she saw, that Beka was standing on the other side of it, smiling at her, she almost jumped at her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad, that you're OK, Rommie," said Beka a bit surprised about this stormy greeting while Rommie held her tight. "Hey, you have again gained few….. ahm…… you are a bit stronger than before!"

Rommie deliberately ignored this remark and said with happy voice: "Thank you Beka! I can't say you how much it means to me. I almost went insane."

Beka nodded and smiled. Then she gently freed herself from Rommie's hug and took her by the hand: "And now we should look to reach the meeting point as soon as possible. Dylan will most definitely be more than nervously waiting for any information concerning you."

Rommie nodded and followed Beka. After few minutes, the ship vanished in the slipstream, carrying four happy souls aboard. One of them trembled in anticipation and happiness filled her heart, waiting to be reunited with her love.

* * *

"Any trace of the Maru yet?" Dylan looked at Andromeda's hologram, standing beside him. They have just reached the meeting point, with Sabra-Jaguar fleet as reinforcement. Now they had to wait here for the Maru to come. Dylan really hoped that Beka and Trance succeeded in finding Rommie. He was hoping for good news, but at the same time he was scared, they might have not found out anything.

"No, Dylan, nothing yet. Moment…. Slipstream event." Andromeda cut herself off and looked absently for a second. Then she looked at Dylan again and smiled slightly: "It's Maru. I register four persons on board."

"Four?" Asked Dylan surprised. Hope began to grow unstoppably. Could it be that they have really found Rommie? "Can you tell me who's on board?"

"Beka, Trance, someone unknown and…" Andromeda made a theatrical pause and grinned at Dylan, who impatiently rose his eyebrows, so that they almost touched his hair. As she saw his impatience, she grinned even wider and said: "… and Rommie!"

In this moment a loud expression of jubilation in the command could be heard. It seemed that everyone was crying out as loud as they could. Harper hugged Andy stormy and hung on her with all of his weight. Before she could even defend herself, what she actually didn't even consider as a possibility, he kissed her fully on the mouth. In this moment Andy froze and her wide opened eyes and arms, hanging down numbly revealed her shock. Harper also noticed what he did in his joy and hastily let Andy go. "Um… Andy… I'm so sorry… ohm." His face was red like a ripe tomato and his eyes tried to avoid Andy's questioning look at any price. Bur Andy's hand, which gently grabbed his kin forced him to look her straight in the eyes. He looked at her frightened, but as he saw her sparkling smiling eyes, he understood that she didn't object his gesture. "So, you're not angry with me, Andy?" His voice was nothing but a whisper and he still felt ashamed.

"No, Seamus, I'm not mad at you. But I will be mad, if it wasn't meant that way." Andy finally managed to gather her courage and gave in to her feelings. Yes, she has known for a long time, that she loved this chaos producer, her best engineer and now it was a perfect moment to show him. Yes, she was afraid of being rejected, but the hope, he wouldn't do it finally won.

For a second Harper felt lost in her eyes, but confusion and shame quickly vanished form his face while he smiled at her: "Andy, I have meant it exactly the way I did it. I couldn't control my feelings any more and…" he shut up in the middle of the sentence, looked into Andy's eyes somehow unsure: "… what about you? Did you find it uncomfortable?"

Andy shook her head: "No, I loved it, Seamus." They looked into each other's eyes deeply for a moment and in this moment they understood, that their love wasn't unrequited. No further words were necessary, their souls already knew.

Dylan didn't even take notice of this. He was too busy with his own happiness and unable to see anyone else but Andromeda: "Really Andromeda? You're not mistaken?"

Andromeda slightly shook her head and smiled at Dylan: "No, Dylan, I'm not mistaken. Rommie is really on the Maru. And they are calling us." She didn't even wait for his answer, she simply opened a channel and grinning Beka appeared on the screen. "Hello Dylan. As I see, you managed to beat those Dragan jerks. And I'm bringing you a present for your victory." She looked aside and in this moment, Rommie's face filled the screen.

Dylan looked at his wife's face and found himself unable to speak. His heart skipped a beat and than continued in wild rhythm, he felt warmth flooding his body. Like enchanted he looked at the face of his beloved wife, her smiling dark eyes. "Rommie!" That was about everything he could manage in this moment.

Rommie felt just like Dylan and she could hardly speak. "Dylan!" And again there was silence, just looks, which they exchanged, told more than thousand words. Their love was flowing between them, their happiness, their relieve upon being finally reunited.

In this moment, Beka interrupted the silence: "Hey, cat ate your tongues, or what? I guess I should land immediately to enable Trance to examine you. You must be suffering under shock or even something worse." The blonde pilot grinned satisfied and asked Andromeda: "Andromeda, where should I land?"

"Hangar bay 4." Answered Andromeda controlled. She was also more than happy that Rommie has been brought back and smiled at her former avatar. Finally everything seemed to turn to the better.

Beka nodded: "OK, we're landing in two minutes. Valentine over and out!"

After the screen went blank, Dylan finally managed to pull himself together and wide grin covered his face. He looked around and his eyes met only happy faces. Even Tyr smiled slightly and threw Dylan an undefined look, which, however, revealed that he was happy too, to have Rommie back. And more… he would see Beka in few minutes again. Brigens smiled relieved and nodded slightly into Dylan's direction. Harper and Andy managed in the meantime to hide their feelings and only grinned happily. Now Dylan finally noticed that Harper laid his arm around Andy's waist and slightly surprised he noticed that also Andy hugged Harper back. 'Well, well, well! It looks like those two will finally get together!' He thought to himself and realized that it didn't really surprise him. He had nothing to object. Then he shook his head and declared: "I'm in hangar bay 4!"

"Me too!" announced Harper most definitely and also Andy nodded. Even Tyr got away from his console and was obviously coming along. "Well then. If you're all going away, then I'll keep an eye on the command. Just for a case something might happen!" Brigens smiled slightly at these words and laid his hands on the console. Dylan just nodded and turned around. In next moment they all vanished from the command and Brigens turned to Andromeda, who looked at him from a screen: "Andromeda, private mode please! And lock the door!"

Andromeda looked at him slightly unsure, but could not object such a direct order, so she nodded: "Private mode engaged!" Her face disappeared from the screen and left Brigens alone. He heard how the door locked and grinned slightly. Then he reached into his pocket, drew a small device out of it and laid it on the console.

* * *

Dylan fidgeted before the hangar bay 4 air lock and waited for the Maru to finally land. As soon as the atmosphere in the hangar was reestablished, he stormed through the opening hatch. He simply couldn't wait for Maru's ramp to lower and jumped on it and ran into the ship. As soon as he entered it he looked around impatiently and saw Beka coming his way: "Where is she?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Dylan." Answered Beka a bit poisonous, but immediately thereafter she grinned again. "She insisted to wait for you in the cockpit to be alone with you for a moment." Now Dylan saw that also Trance and an unknown man were approaching and he judged that the man was also from the same species as Trance. And in the moment, as he saw Samber, Dylan managed to pull himself together: "Who are you?"

"His name is Samber. He brought us to Rommie", explained Trance and happily grinned at Dylan. "Go now! Rommie is waiting for you!"

Dylan already turned to ran towards the cockpit, but remembered that it would be polite to at least thank them. "Thank you all! You have no idea how much it means to me that you brought my wife back." While he was talking, he looked from Beka to Trance and to Samber. Then he turned again and hastily run towards the cockpit.

Beka grinned at this picture and in the next moment almost fell, as Harper literally jumped her. "Hey Harper, not so wildly!" She complained not exactly serious. As Harper let go of her and wanted to follow Dylan, she grabbed his hand. "No Harper! They should not be disturbed right now. You will have enough time to greet Rommie later. But as for now, we shall all stay away and let them enjoy the reunification alone. Come, get out of my ship now!" Harper opened his mouth to protest as Andy, who had been following him, grabbed his other hand: "Come Seamus, let's go now!" He involuntarily followed their orders and they all left the Maru.

It was only a short way to the cockpit, but Dylan thought that it has never been so long as now. He felt like an eternity passed before he stormed into the cockpit and saw Rommie, leaning on the railing, waiting for him. He abruptly stopped inches away from her and only looked into her eyes, unable to speak. He slowly raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. Her dark eyes looked at him happily and he could see that tears of happiness began to form in them. He still couldn't believe, that it was really Rommie, standing in front of him and only her hand, which covered his and pressed it firmly against her cheek convinced him, that it really was his wife, standing in front of him. He felt her other hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. No one said a word, they just drowned in the eyes of another and their faces slowly closed in. Then she tenderly touched his lips with hers and in this moment he felt, how tears began to spill over. He felt like he would never be able to let loose of her again and it really took a long time before they broke off. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he saw, that he wasn't the only one crying. Rommie's cheeks showed streaks of tears too. He pressed his cheek to hers and their tears mixed while he sighed relieved: "Rommie! I feared I would never see you again."

"But I was sure that you would find me Dylan." Whispered Rommie and gently stroke the back of his neck. "I never lost hope to see you again. Our baby may not grow up without a father."

Her voice was the most beautiful music for Dylan's ears and in this moment, he swore to himself, never to do such a mistake again and leave her alone. It was now clear, that he should never again let her out of his sight. He smelled her hair, his hand stroke it gently and these touches proved him that this woman, woman who meant everything to him, definitely was his destiny. He would never leave her behind alone, she would always be by his side.

"How are you doing? And the baby?" He looked into her glistening eyes.

"I'm OK and the baby is fine too. Nobody harmed us. But… we were not with you. Please, Dylan, don't ever leave me alone again!" She pleaded barely audible. „Especially not now, that I'm so close to the birth. I want to always have you by my side."

"You will, darling, you will! I'll never again be so stubborn when it comes to you. Never again!" Answered Dylan convinced and leaned a bit back to look at his wife: "My God, how beautiful you are! More beautiful than you've ever been."

"Well, that's hard to believe", smiled Rommie. "I've been kept in a cell for some days and couldn't really take care of myself and my appearance."

"And still it's the truth! You could be wearing a sack, your hair could be a mess, you could be dirty, but you would still be the most beautiful woman in the whole universe to me." Contradicted Dylan seriously and looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you!" smiled Rommie a bit ashamed and continued: "We should probably now go to greet the others too. I'm really looking forward to see them all again."

"Right", answered Dylan and they turned to leave the Maru. As Rommie stepped on the hangar deck of Andromeda, she sighed satisfied: "It really feels good to be home again." Then she turned to Dylan: "You know, Andromeda is my home. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

Dylan blushed slightly and nodded: "I understand what you mean Rommie. She's my home too and I wouldn't want to leave her for anything in the universe."

Then Rommie turned to the others, who waited there for her and happily greeted everyone specially. As she came to Andy, she noticed that Andy and Harper held hands so she smiled knowingly at the avatar. As Andy hugged her, she whispered into her ear: "As I see it finally worked out with Harper. I'm so happy for you."

Andy nodded slightly ashamed and whispered back: "Yes, it worked out. And thank you for everything."

Harper now finally got his chance to greet Rommie and he hugged her tightly: "Rommie, you can't imagine how happy I am that you're back with us. Welcome home!"

Rommie grinned slightly, bowed to his ear and whispered: "Just take care that you won't hurt Andy! Should you do it, you'll have to deal with me! Understood?"

Harper blushed slightly and hastily nodded: "Don't worry Rommie. I'll take care. She means everything to me, just like you used to. Ohm… well…. You still mean very much to me!"

"I know that Harper and I'm not angry with you." Answered Rommie and grinned at him knowingly. She knew that she would always have a special relationship with her former engineer. No love relationship, but he was very important to her as a friend and she really didn't want to lose him. Then she turned to face Tyr and remained standing a bit insecure. While they were returning to Andromeda, Beka told her that Tyr suggested they should forget her. And therefore she didn't know exactly how to behave now.

Tyr noticed her hesitance and understood immediately why she looked so reserved. He knew, that Beka must have told her. He sank his head for a second, but looked straight into her eyes in the next moment again. "Rommie, I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I was thinking as a Nietzschean and forgot to think as a human. As someone, who wanted to save a loved one at any price. Can you forgive me my ignorance?" He said his last sentence with obvious effort and Rommie felt exactly, how difficult it must have been for him to admit his mistake and ask for forgiveness. She offered him her hand and said: "I'll try Tyr. I can understand your way of thinking, but it still feels strange if you're the one whom you proposed to forget. However, I believe you, when you say that you're sorry."

Obviously relieved Tyr took her hand, shook her and bowed slightly: "Thank you! I'll do my best to convince you with my deeds that I really meant it."

Beka looked at this scene with mixed emotions. On one hand she was still mad at the Nietzschean, but on the other, she knew that he must have been in very unpleasant situation lately. She grinned and thought that she just might give him another chance. There was still this possibility to reason him and convince him to look at people like persons and not like chess figures, which you can interchange at your will. She suddenly felt that deep down he wasn't a bad person and that he really deserved to get a second chance. As she saw, how difficult it was for him to excuse himself, she smiled in her thoughts. Somehow hope, she just might establish a good relationship with him, began to rise. But then she shook her head and thought that it wasn't the right time yet, that he still had to prove himself in her eyes.

In this moment also Andromeda's hologram appeared and she smiled at Rommie: "Well, little sister, I'm really glad that you're back. I almost feared for Dylan, so depressive he was since we found the destroyed monastery. Even I couldn't help him." And she grinned at her captain mischievously.

"Well, it wasn't exactly that bad", objected Dylan not entirely convincingly, but grinned immediately thereafter. He put his arm around Rommie's shoulders, as if trying to protect her and gently pressed her to his body. "But I really, really missed her and feared, I might never see her again. Her and our baby."

"And how's Rev doing?" Rommie remembered that she hadn't heard anything about his health since Beka told her that he survived but was badly wounded.

"He's still on med deck. He had been badly injured, but he'll make it." Answered Andy smiling. The monk was feeling better every day and it was only question of few days before he would be his old self again.

"I would like to see him", said Rommie resolutely and looked Dylan in the eyes. "He tried everything to save me and almost died at doing it. I feel responsible for what that Nietzscheans did to him."

"It wasn't your fault Rommie!" Answered Dylan. "If there's anyone to blame, than it's me. I was the one who decided you two should stay in the monastery and I alone carry the responsibility for everything that happened." From his voice it was obvious, that he still didn't come clear with his guilt, guilt that Rev almost died, that Rommie has been kidnapped and that the monastery has been destroyed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself either Dylan." Said Rommie gently and tenderly stroke his cheek. "I have heard from DelMonte that they would have attacked the monastery in any case. Those poor monks never had a chance to survive." Her voice also revealed sadness over what happened there. But she couldn't change the past.

"Well, shall we go to say hello to Rev too?" Asked Dylan and after Rommie nodded, he led her out of the hangar.

TBC


	53. Nothing WIll Ever Be the Same Again 1

_It took me long enough to continue with the last chapter. It's far too long to post it in one piece, so here's the first part of it. I'm not sure how many parts there will be, but surely not less than 7-8. If someone's still reading the story I'd be glad to know what their opinnion is. I hate unfinished stories and will do my best to finish this one ... sometime... :-)_

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 1**

After Rommie visited Rev, she went to the command together with Dylan. Because she just came out of the imprisonment, she wouldn't want to be alone under any circumstances, even not in their quarters, where she normally felt so good. She'd overcome this unpleasant feeling later, but right now, she preferred to stay with Dylan, as close to him as possible, so she clung herself under his arm and they were walking along Andromeda's corridors as one. Dylan had to clarify the situation with Charlemagne now, so she insisted to accompany him to the command and Dylan couldn't possibly deny her request, especially not because he was just as happy to have her back as she was. While they were walking towards the command, Dylan told her everything what happened since they parted, about the battle with Genites and their allies, about the fight with Drago-Kazov. Rommie told him everything what happened to her and especially everything she could find out about DelMonte's hideout and his preparations for the battle. They both wondered why DelMonte hadn't sent a messenger to Dylan, informing him about Rommie. But Dylan guessed that DelMonte waited until the outcome of the battle with Genites would be known before informing him. Now this information was more than obviously not necessary any more, for Rommie was with him again and DelMonte lost his last ace. They tried to figure out, what DelMonte would probably do now, that Rommie escaped and they agreed they should attack immediately, before he would be able to escape with his complete fleet. Charlemagne's fleet, which accompanied Andromeda, was quite a significant force and it was more or less clear, that together they could beat DelMonte without too many problems. Dylan even considered the possibility to stay out of this battle, to leave it to the Nietzscheans. But then he remembered, that it was DelMonte, who was responsible for Rommie's kidnapping and that DelMonte killed all those innocent monks and that was something, he simply couldn't let go unpunished. So he decided that they should attack immediately and make DelMonte harmless once and for all. He knew that the solution would have to be the ultimate one. Should DelMonte manage to survive, he'd sooner or later make problems again and they simply couldn't allow that to happen again.

As they entered the command they saw, that everyone else was already there. Brigens, who had been left in the command, revoked private mode quite a while ago, so no one could notice that something was different while they were away. Andromeda was curious why Brigens requested private mode in the command, and decided to do everything possible to find out what he had been doing while she wasn't able to monitor him. She had a bad feeling, but couldn't pinpoint the problem, so she started a thorough analysis of everything what happened during that time, of every transmission, of every event. Due to the fact, that the analysis hadn't brought any useful data yet and because she didn't want to upset Dylan, she decided to inform him later.

As soon as Dylan entered the command, he requested a channel to Charlemagne and Andromeda fulfilled his request almost instantly. Charlemagne's face appeared on the screen and he looked at Dylan questioningly. As he noticed that now also Rommie was present at Dylan's side, he grinned ironically: "Captain Hunt! I see that you have found your wife again. And we have been so looking forward to the battle with the Dragans. That's really a pity."

Dylan grinned back satisfied. Since Rommie was back at his side, he felt relaxed and happy and correspondingly he was in his best mood. Therefore he decided not to answer to the irony in Charlemagne's words. "Yes, my wife is back with me. And the exclusive thanks for bringing her back go to my friends. However, it changes nothing concerning this DelMonte affair. He's still out there and still represents a threat. So we should make sure that he wouldn't endanger anyone in the future. But we now have the advantage knowing where he is hiding."

"Don't you think that he already knows that you know his hideout?" Asked Charlemagne cynically. "He would be a fool if he wouldn't expect your wife to tell you everything she knows. By the way, Mrs. Hunt, I'm so glad that you're well." His words sounded clearly ironically and Rommie naturally noticed it immediately. But now she was back home and felt secure and strong, so she answered in the same tone: "Well, thank you so very much, my dear archduke. I'm well aware, how my fate must have influenced you, robbed you of your sleep, I can understand how miserable you must have felt because of my stupidity, allowing myself been taken away. And I'm immensely thankful to my friends, who brought me back so I can now relieve your pained soul." She tilted her head slightly and looked at Charlemagne challenging while grinning cheekily. As Dylan heard her answer, he had to turn away for a moment to hide his grin. He found the way, how Rommie countered Charlemagne so fantastic, that he had it hard to control himself not to burst out in laughter. Everyone else in the command shared this amusement and they all admired their captain's wife, who beat Charlemagne with his own weapon.

Charlemagne understood very well what Rommie was trying to say to him and for a moment a shadow of anger covered his face, before it got its usual arrogant expression again. »Well, sure, Mrs. Hunt. I have been totally devastated as I heard what happened to you. And now, as I see that you're well, I'm unbelievably relieved." Then he turned to Dylan: "And what are your suggestions now?"

In the meantime Dylan managed to hide his grin and answered seriously: "We should attack immediately. Yes, DelMonte is undoubtedly sure that we would attack and our only chance of finding him there is to hurry up. I have no doubts that he'll try to run away and in this hurry he just might be a bit careless. And this carelessness could be our advantage. So, archduke, we should start immediately. We have the coordinates now and you simply follow us. Upon arriving, we shouldn't waste any time and attack frontally. DelMonte's fleet is smaller than ours and shouldn't represent much of a challenge to us. There's just one point, which must be cleared immediately: I will take care of DelMonte myself!"

"Understood", answered Charlemagne and grinned again: "It will be a pleasure for me to pulverize these Dragans. And concerning DelMonte – you can take care of him as you wish. I will not stand in your way."

Dylan nodded: "Well, then… let's bring it!"

Ships dived into slipstream, following Andromeda's leadership. No one aboard said anything, they all knew that in few minutes the last really dangerous enemy will be their target. They were all somehow satisfied to have won such important battles in the last few days and they enjoyed it too. Everyone who was trying to stand in their way has been eliminated and only DelMonte was left to be put aside. Sure, there were many other enemies out there left, but no one was even as closely dangerous as DelMonte and those, who have already been beaten. At least no one known to them. Slowly even Dylan began to believe that serenity might soon replace this constant fight for survival, that he might be able to enjoy the parenthood together with Rommie. And this hope gave him satisfaction. He finally admitted to himself, that he would really enjoy if daily fighting could be at least for a while be replaced by peaceful family life. He laid his arm around Rommie's shoulders and pressed her protectively to his body. Her close proximity, her body, touching his gave him strength and confidence they would win this battle too. He lovingly looked in the face of his wife and she returned his look with a wonderful smile. She felt his inner satisfaction and felt the same way too. She was sure that everything would turn out good.

Immediately after leaving the slipstream, the ships formed an attack formation and Dylan requested: „Andromeda, status of DelMonte's fleet!"

"They're still here. They are obviously collecting the ships and preparing for departure. Planetary defense is off-line. "Andromeda looked down at Dylan with satisfaction written in her face.

"Good! Just the way we wanted them. Call Charlemagne!"

As soon as Charlemagne's face appeared on the screen, Dylan said: "You know too that the planetary defense is off-line. Let's attack, before they can run away."

Charlemagne nodded: "Agreed! We are attacking now!" And his face disappeared. Almost instantly his fleet started for DelMonte's ships, which obviously didn't expect the attack and were in the beginning unable to form themselves into a defensive formation. The result was that the first attack eliminated a substantial part of DelMonte's fleet, before they managed to fire a shot at the attackers.

Dylan turned to Andromeda again: "Can you find DelMonte's ship?"

After few moments of silence, in which Andromeda scanned all DelMonte's ships, she looked at Dylan: "I found him, Captain. He's in the cruiser in the middle of the fleet." She knew DelMonte's life signature from the time as he visited them and it was not a problem for her to locate him.

As Tyr heard her statement, he growled from behind his console: "It was clear from the beginning on that he'd hide himself behind his own men." At the same time he tried to target the ship. "Damn! I can't get a clear shot. There are too many ships between us!" His voice dripped with frustration.

"Then we'll have to shoot them all out of skies", answered Brigens coolly and looked at Tyr.

"It's never easy!" Murmured Dylan and commanded: "Clear the way to DelMonte's ship with all the means necessary. Andromeda, try to contact DelMonte!"

She nodded and after few moments, filled with some successful shots from Brigens and Tyr, she reported: „You have the connection."

Dylan nodded and as he saw DelMonte's face appearing on the screen, he said in a dark, threatening voice: "DelMonte! You did something you never should have done. You slaughtered the defenseless monks, what would by itself be enough, but you had to go even further. You had to kidnap someone, meaning everything to me and with that you signed you own death sentence. I'll take care that you won't be able to do something like that again. Hunt out!" He cut off the link and before DelMonte's face vanished from the screen, he could notice that the Nietzschean looked worried. It wasn't all that surprising, for at such superiority of his enemies, he surely realized how bad his position was. He definitely knew that he wouldn't survive the fight.

Tyr noticed that DelMonte's ship tried to run for the cover behind his fleet, bringing as many own ships between him and Andromeda as possible, and growled outraged: "He's trying to hide! I'll make sure that he can't!"

Dylan looked at him a bit surprised, but before he could say anything, Andromeda reported: "A slipfighter just launched!"

"What!" Dylan asked louder than necessary. It wasn't planned to use slipfighters for this fight. But he quickly understood the situation and turned back to Tyr. "You did it, right?" It sounded more like a statement than like a question.

Tyr nodded. "Well, if we can't get him with our missiles, a slipfighter just might make it through their lines and intercept his ship. I'll destroy him!" Without loosing another word, he put on the virtual goggles and began to steer the slipfighter through the enemy lines. Brigens concentrated in the meantime on conventional weapons and tried to shoot out any possible threat to the small slipfighter and he did it more than good. Dylan said nothing more and just looked at Beka, who seemed to be slightly surprised, watching Tyr's stunts. She couldn't really comprehend why Tyr would be so determined to destroy DelMonte.

But no one could concentrate themselves on Tyr's flight skills for a longer time, for they all had a lot to do to fight the rest of DelMonte's ships and cut them off from the slipstream. Just Andy and Rommie could still carefully follow the flight of a small vessel; Andy because it was her nature to multitask and Rommie because she had nothing else to do and could concentrate on it completely. They saw how skilful Tyr steered the fighter and it soon became clear, that with support of the others he just might fulfill his plan and get to DelMonte's ship. The fighter closed in on it unstoppably and it seemed as DelMonte wouldn't even notice the small vessel or take it seriously, for they didn't even try to fire at it. Rommie thought to herself, that he in his arrogance probably simply didn't see the danger, coming from such a small ship. Besides, the Dragans had a lot of fighting to do at the moment, withstanding Andromeda and Sabra-Jaguar fleet. Like in trance she looked at the screen and in her mind she counted down the seconds to the impact. Soon the moment, when it was to late to avoid the impact, came. The slipfighter, steered by Tyr with deadly accuracy against the weakest point of DelMonte's ship, crashed in it with highest speed. Because Tyr knew exactly where he would do the most damage, the results of the impact were devastating. They could see how slipfighter penetrated the hull of DelMonte's ship and as it vanished in the inside, the first explosion of the fighter's slipstream core could be seen. Many other explosions followed, from the impact site outbound. In this moment everyone forgot the other ships, being annihilated by Charlemagne's fleet like clay pigeons, and looked fascinated at DelMonte's ship. It began to glow and in next moment it exploded and destroyed some other ships in the close vicinity too.

Rommie looked at this show with mixed emotions. On one hand she was really glad that DelMonte has finally been eliminated, but on the other hand, she shivered at the thought, how many lives had to be lost because of him. She pressed herself to Dylan, leaned on him and he could understand her feelings. "It's over Rommie. He will never again do anything bad to anyone. We have finally eliminated him." She nodded silently and couldn't take her eyes from the screen. Then she murmured softly, so he could hardly hear her: "And still… so many victims, so much annihilation. I can only hope that now it's finally over, that we'll finally get to live in peace."

"We will, Rommie. We won. Yes, we paid a price for our victory, a very high price, but we did it", answered Dylan softly and gently stroke her shoulder with his hand. He was sad too that so many people had to die for this victory. But it was unfortunately so, that the peace requested a high price. And in his mind he thanked to the invisible power, watching over his crew, thanked it for still having all of his friends aboard, that he hasn't been forced to burry anyone important to him.

TBC


	54. Nothing WIll Ever Be the Same Again 2

_Well, here's another bit of this chapter. I've checked and came to the conclusion, there will be 13 such parts. The chapter is simply much too long to pe posted in one piece. Enjoy and tell me if it's any good._

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 2**

After the battle was over, Charlemagne called Dylan. His face couldn't, and probably even didn't want to, hide how proud he was of himself as he looked down from the screen: "Well, Captain Hunt, I think that it's your turn now to thank me." He sounded as self assure and arrogant as ever.

Dylan grinned slightly. ´He's never going to change¨ crossed his mind and he answered: „Correct, Charlemagne, you have really helped us. It would be a pleasure for me if you'd come over to us, so that I could thank you personally."

"I'd be pleased", answered Charlemagne. "I'll be there in few minutes."

Dylan nodded: "We are waiting for your arrival", and ended the connection. Then he turned to Tyr: "Tyr, you have done a fantastic work and I would like to thank you for that."

Tyr just nodded back silently, but it was more than obvious, that he was very proud and satisfied with himself. He acted differently as Dylan expected and commanded, but now he could see, that Dylan appreciated his small "deviation" and had no second thoughts about it. Then he turned his head to Beka and was slightly surprised as he noticed her look. It was somehow much warmer than it used to be these last weeks and he even believed to see recognition and affection in her eyes. And as he looked into her eyes, he suddenly felt even better and responded with a slight, warm smile. It appeared to him that she somehow forgot her cold attitude towards him, at least in this moment, and she looked at him like he wanted her to. The long winter, which determined their relationship in the last weeks, seemed to finally make place to the spring and first warm sunrays began to penetrate the dark clouds and began to melt the ice and snow.

Rommie looked at Dylan a bit insecure and whispered: "And what are you going to do now? Are you really going to thank him for what he had done?"

"That's what I intend to do, yes", confirmed Dylan. "He really helped us, although I still can't understand why he offered us his help in the first line. And that's a question, I'd like to get answered from him. But therefore I have to meet him personally. I seriously doubt that he would tell me the truth, but if we meet personally, I nevertheless have tiny hope that he just might do it."

Rommie nodded and caressed his cheek tenderly: "Do you really believe we will be able to live in peace from now on? That our baby won't have to connect its first memories with war?"

"It's a difficult question", admitted Dylan. "I don't know, but in the last days we at least managed better chances that our lives could become a bit more peaceful. Especially you need it. Nothing may go wrong now, as you're so close to the birth." He smiled at her and felt, how he finally could breathe freely. All enemies whom he had to fight in the last days have been made harmless forever or at least for a very long time and he really hoped they would be able to enjoy the serenity.

After few minutes, Andromeda announced: "Charlemagne has just landed."

Dylan nodded: "Good, then we should go to escort him. He might be our ally, but I still don't want any Nietzscheans on Andromeda, running around uncontrolled. Rommie, Beka, Tyr…. you're with me."

They followed him to the hangar in which Charlemagne landed and very soon the archduke stood in front of them personally. He grinned arrogantly, but still much warmer than the first time they ever met. And went to Dylan: "Captain Hunt! It's been a long time since we met personally. And as it looks, we have a much better cause to meet now than we had back then."

Dylan nodded: "Yes, it really looks that way. You finally achieved what you were up to from the first day and I can't really complain either. So, if you'd follow me to the conference room?"

But Charlemagne turned to Rommie first and said: "Respected Mrs. Hunt, I'm glad that we meet under such circumstances. As I saw you for the last time your role here was quite different as it is now. It's really interesting, how things have changed. Still…. Remarkable! There are not many persons who would dare to answer me as you did. Already the first time we met and now again."

Rommie nodded and answered: "Thank you for your kind words, archduke. Yes, circumstances have changed fundamentally." She didn't want to loose any unnecessary words until she knew exactly what Charlemagne was up to. She still couldn't really trust him and was sure that he had some plan, something that didn't exactly correspond to his friendly appearance. He couldn't have changed that much. She knew the Nietzscheans too good to believe on of them could turn good over night.

They went to the conference room and took their places. Everyone, even Charlemagne, waited for Dylan to begin. He looked around the table and grinned inwardly at the picture before his eyes, picture of everyone staring at him and waiting for him to start. He gently squeezed Rommie's hand and said: "Charlemagne, I would like to formally thank you again for your help in destroying DelMonte. I'm still a bit confused about your true reasons for offering us your help and I could understand you better if you'd perhaps reveal them to me."

Charlemagne grinned and answered: "Well, my dear Captain. You obviously don't believe that I have changed, that I became good. Well… in a certain sense you're even correct. I wanted to help you because I knew that there are more Dragans out there hiding and not participating in the battle for our system. My informants already told me, that a part of their fleet was hiding somewhere, so I offered you my help in anticipation, that you just might know where I could find them. So it's more than obvious that I was really acting very selfish, wanting to completely erase the Drago-Kazov pride. And…", he grinned at Dylan, "you would be in debt with me should I help you getting your wife back."

Dylan wasn't really surprised to hear that and nodded grinning: "Well, that's approximately the story I already anticipated. But, nevertheless, your decision really helped us and if you could achieve your goals that way than it's been of a benefit for both sides. But there's something that I'd like to stress again. I'm sure you realized through these battles that we can fight the enemies only with joint efforts. I believe, this only further confirmed the idea of a strong Commonwealth. Should we continue the way we started, we really have a chance to bring order in this tormented universe. And what are your future plans? I'm almost sure that you'll try to unite the prides under your leadership."

Charlemagne nodded: "You know me quite well after all, captain Hunt. Yes, that's exactly what I'm up to now. I just proved to any one that I am the one, who's capable of leading the united prides. The Drago-Kazov power has been broken and many smaller prides will join us immediately. And rest assured: we will not fight your Commonwealth as long as it doesn't endanger us. But for the first time in centuries we now have the opportunity to unite all the Nietzscheans and forget the hate. With the defeat of the Dragans the power relations in the Nietzschean community will undoubtedly change a lot."

Tyr looked at the archduke a bit irritated and interfered: "I'm still not convinced that you're the right one for this job. Until the genetic reincarnation of Drago Musevini appears, you will seize this power only temporarily."

Charlemagne grinned ironically: "Correct, Anasazi. But until then, I'm the one who will reunite the prides and who will lead them. And I somehow doubt that this reincarnation might appear very soon."

"You could be surprised", said Dylan and looked at Tyr enigmatically. "Perhaps this reincarnation has already been born. And if this would be the case… would you abduct and hand the leadership over to him or would you fight his authority?"

Charlemagne noticed Dylan's look and he seemed to think about the question for a second before answering: "You are surprising me again, Captain Hunt. Do you have some information I don't?" He looked between Tyr and Dylan and lurked if they would reveal anything, but Tyr's face revealed nothing, while Dylan just slightly raised his eyebrows and smiled discreetly in silence. Bolivar sighed theatrical and said: "The rumors simply don't stop. As I've heard have the Genites in Vadris sector attacked a pride, which possessed the corresponding genetic probe of a newborn."

Tyr cut him off before he could continue, for this was a topic he really didn't want to discuss with Charlemagne: "The Genites don't represent any threat to anyone anymore. We have beaten them and their allies and it will be very difficult for them to come back any time soon."

"I'm really glad to hear that. Now I have one problem less, for these creatures wouldn't be very happy to see the Nietzscheans reunite and a confrontation would sooner or later become unavoidable. Especially if the genetic reincarnation of our founder has, as you said, already been born. Well, to answer your question, Captain Hunt – yes, should he appear, I would without hesitation transfer my power to him, although I surely wish, I wouldn't live up to it and my heirs would have to solve this problem. You know our history, Captain. Should it really come to that, would I have any choice at all? Voluntarily or not, I'd have to do it, if for no other reason, then to survive. Besides…. should I oppose it, I would endanger the unity of the Nietzscheans. Well, there are still other ways to keep a part of the power, don't you think so?" Charlemagne grinned at Dylan challenging and waited for his reaction.

"Most definitely. I agree with you completely", answered Dylan and looked around: "Well, I can assume that we have reached our different goals jointly and that we can go each their own way now. I'm already sure of what we're going to do next and concerning you…", he looked at Charlemagne, "I'm sure that there's a lot of work waiting for you to be done. It won't be an easy job to convince all the prides to join you. However, I think that your chances to succeed are very good, especially concerning your leadership in the battle for Sinti. Therefore I suggest we say good-bye for now and take care of our own business." He stood up and showed anyone that this meeting was over.

They understood his unspoken words and got up too. "I'll escort you to your ship", said Dylan to Charlemagne and then turned to Rommie: "Would you like to come along or would you prefer to go to our quarters?"

Rommie smiled gently: "I believe it would be time for me to finally get some rest. I have lived through some really tough days." Then she turned to Charlemagne: "I hope you will succeed in your quest."

Charlemagne nodded grinning: "Most definitely. Don't have any doubts, dear Mrs. Hunt. There's no one better for this job than me."

Rommie looked slightly annoyed but didn't want to comment further so Charlemagne left with Dylan, Beka and Tyr. Rommie went the other way, to their quarters. She suddenly felt the need to finally get the shower and some rest. The last few days were obviously more strenuous as she thought and she was quite tired. Tired, but happy to be back home.

TBC


	55. Nothing WIll Ever Be the Same Again 3

_Wow! I'm surprising even myself for being so "productive" in the last time. It must be a consequence of settlement of some serious problems I had to solve. Anyway... here's the third installment of Chapter 53. And ... thanks to everyone who's reading the story and especially to those, who wrote a review. I hope you still like it :-)_

**

* * *

**

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 3**

While Dylan escorted Charlemagne and waited to see him left, Rommie went, after entering their quarters, directly to the bathroom to take a shower. She was surprised to feel so extremely good to be able to wash after such a long time, to wash the dirt and ugly memories away. She let the water flow down her body, stood under the shower and simply enjoyed every drop. She really felt as if the flowing water would also wash away all bad memories, fear which tormented her while she has been kept captive by DelMonte. She enjoyed the moment with closed eyes and smiled dreamily as she felt how the baby inside her moved. 'Everything is going to be all right now my sweetest. We're back with your father again and are going to stay with him forever. You'll soon get to know him.' She sank into daydreaming how the future might look alike. She knew that this tiny creature would change hers and Dylan's life basically and she was sure it could only turn out better. She imagined lively how Dylan will hold the little baby in his arms, looking a bit insecure, not really knowing if he's doing everything right or not. She giggled at these imaginations and missed that Dylan already returned and stood in front of the shower.

»Well, what could be so funny that my wife giggles so happy?« She suddenly heard his voice and turned around to face him through the glass. »Dylan! I didn't hear you coming.« She said with a smile. »I just imagined how you would look with a baby in your arms.«

»Well, you'll see this picture soon enough in reality not only in your imagination«, answered Dylan satisfied. He was truly glad to see his wife so content again. Rommie turned the shower off and opened the door of the shower cell. Dylan already waited outside it with a big towel in his hands and as Rommie opened it, he stepped up to her and carefully wrapped her into the towel. As he now looked at her he got another confirmation of his feelings, he realized once again how much he loved her. She looked so small, wrapped in this big towel, so fragile, but her eyes and her face revealed how happy she was. He gently dried her and whispered: »Rommie, you can't imagine how much I've missed you. This time without you has been so lonely and the hardest time was as I couldn't find you...« His voice trailed off and he bowed to her to kiss her lips gently. Rommie wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek tenderly against his. »Oh, I think I can Dylan. I felt the same way.«

After she was finally dry, Dylan helped her to put on the bathrobe and escorted her to the living room, where they sat down on the sofa. They didn't say anything, they simply enjoyed the closeness of the loved one, knowing that the future finally began to look brighter than it did just few days ago.

Suddenly they heard how Andromeda's hologram formed in front of them. »I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've found out something important.« She looked into Dylan's eyes seriously, but he still could see a trace of insecurity in her eyes. He asked himself what might be the cause for this unusual look. Did she perhaps fell a little guilty to have disturbed them again?

»I hope it's nothing bad«, he answered and waited for more information.

»I don't know. Dylan, as Brigens was left alone in the command, he requested the privacy mode. I don't know exactly what he did during this time, but later I could detect that at this time a transmission, originating in the command has been sent to a destination I can't pinpoint. It has been encoded, so I couldn't find out the contents either. But what disturbs me the most is the fact, that this transmission has been sent using a device, I don't control. It looks like he has a communication device and sends data or information to someone. I checked for such transmissions in the time since he joined us and could register 12 such cases. And not a single one of them is registered in the manifest.« She finished and looked at Dylan expectantly. But in her eyes Dylan could see that she was more than just a little annoyed about the fact that there was something going on aboard her and she didn't know what. She really wasn't used to stand there so helpless and she hated this feeling.

Dylan's face looked very serious and he slightly shook his head. "This is really intriguing. He will have to explain it to me." He thought for few moments and said then: »Andromeda, inform Andy she should bring him to me in 15 minutes." His voice was very strict as he added: »I have to know what's happening on my ship.«

The hologram nodded and vanished. »I just hope he's got a good explanation for these secrets«, snarled Dylan. Rommie looked at him questioningly: »Do you think that he might be a mole? I simply can't believe that he could be a traitor.«

»I'm not anticipating anything. I have to talk to him first and then I'll decide whether he's a friend or a foe.«

»I don't believe he might be planning something bad.«

»Why would you think so?« asked Dylan and scrutinized his wife.

»Just a felling«, mumbled Rommie. As she noticed his look she added: »Why are you looking at me that way?«

Dylan grinned: »You should better get dressed properly. I don't want him to see you dressed only in bathrobe. He could come to some stupid thoughts.«

Rommie laughed: »Still jealous? I really don't think that a highly pregnant woman could appear exactly attractive to him.«

»Wrong! You look enchantingly beautiful. He would have to be blind not to find you desirable. And when I remember how he looked at you the first time we met...« Dylan grinned widely.

»Well, I haven't been carrying this huge ball in front of me then«, Rommie grinned back and kissed him. »But I do understand. Thank you for the compliment.«

She got up and went into sleeping room to dress, while Dylan remained sitting on the sofa and pondered about Brigens' real intentions aboard the Andromeda. He really didn't want to make hasty conclusions, but was nevertheless very irritated by the fact, that the man obviously had his secrets. And that was something he found very disturbing.

After few minutes Rommie returned, this time completely dressed and only her wet hair revealed, that she had been showering just few minutes ago. Dylan smiled dreamily as he looked at her. He simply loved the way Rommie looked with wet hair. Even more desirable as normally and now also her face seemed to radiate her inner satisfaction. Just one look into her eyes and he forgot his problems, his fears. She sat down by his side: »Am I on time?«

»Sure. Brigens should be here in 5 minutes. So we still have few moments.« He draw her into his arms and kissed her forehead. »I think we should take some time for us alone afterwards, to really celebrate being together again, don't you think so?« He asked mischievously and grinned at her.

»Most definitely! I wouldn't want to miss something like that!« Answered Rommie in similar manner and laid her lips on his. However, they couldn't exchange any more tenderness, for the buzzer announced Brigens' arrival. Dylan looked at the clock slightly surprised: »When I'm together with you the time seems to fly.« He whispered. He kissed her briefly again. »Short break.«

»Pitty...« Whispered Rommie but grinned immediately: »First the work than the joy. But I assure you, you won't regret it!«

Dylan grinned back: »Andromeda! Open the hatch.« It opened and Brigens entered, followed closely by Andy. Dylan tried to see on his face if he was nervous or not, but Brigens looked completely relaxed and friendly, with a bit of curiosity in spite of the obvious cause for this meeting. »You wanted to talk to me Captain?« He looked at Dylan questioningly.

»Most definitely, Mr. Brigens«, answered Dylan and showed him he should sit down opposite to him and Rommie. Brigens obeyed and took place on one of the armchairs. After he made himself comfortable, he waited for Dylan to begin. Dylan looked at Andy, but she shook her head: »I prefer to stand.« She answered seriously and positioned herself with arms crossed behind her back beside Brigens, just as Rommie used to do in her avatar days .

Dylan sighed and began: »Mr. Brigens, there's something you will have to explain to me. Andromeda just informed me that you have been communicating with someone a few times. By using a communicator, which is beyond her control. The last time it happened was as we all waited for Maru and Rommie in the hangar. You were left alone in the command and requested private mode. And at that point you sent an encoded message again. Now I would like to know with whom you have been communicating and what this information contained.« His face was completely serious and his voice sounded very strict and demanding.

Brigens smiled and nodded: "Correct, I have communicated with someone a few times..." He put his hand in his pocket. In a second, Andy draw her force lance, activated it and aimed it at him.

He lifted his free hand reassuringly and draw a small device in slow motion from his pocket. »...with this communicator.« And he laid the device on the table.

»It's really a communicator«, informed Andy about the outcome of her brief analyze. She deactivated her lance and regained her original posture.

Dylan looked at the device a bit confused and considered should he take it in his hands or not. »What is this supposed to mean? Whom were your communications directed to?« He finally asked, without touching the device and looked at Brigens.

Brigens sighed and leaned back: »It's not that easy to explain. You see, Captain Hunt, my presence here on Andromeda is not as coincidental as it might seem. I didn't decide to ask you for your permission to join your crew after the battle with the Nietzscheans. This decision has been made quite a while sooner. Or, to put it correctly, I have been told to come to you to fulfill my job.«

»And what is your job?« Interrupted Dylan. He became even more cautious after hearing Brigens' explanation and looked at Brigens in doubt. So his presence here wasn't coincidental, it was rather a good planned action. He considered all possibilities, who could have been the brain behind this action. Following his considerations Brigens could have been sent by his enemies. But such conclusion seemed a bit farfetched. Would Brigens in that case expose himself to such dangers as he actually did? And should it be true, why did he up till this moment firmly stand by his side and showed no signs of intention to betray him? The second possibility, which also seemed quite realistic, was that he was sent by someone friendly to help him. In this moment he remembered his discussions with Trance, who openly said to him that everything has been planned long time ago. Could Brigens be a part of these plans too? Thought of Trance woke up also the memory of Samber. The young man, who helped Beka and Trance to find and free his wife left the Andromeda well before the battle with the Dragans, while he and Rommie visited Rev. Dylan missed it somehow to thank him properly for his help. He was too happy to have Rommie back to really consider thanking anyone. He was also quite irritated to hear the cryptic statement, Andromeda would be weaker in the future. Samber as well as Trance avoided giving him a straight answer in their best manner. But his thoughts were interrupted by Brigens' words.

»Well, my task is to bring you to a certain person when the time is right. To a person, whose existence and importance have already been revealed to you. Let's put it this way; a mutual friend whom you know very well gave me this job and he's the one I communicated with.« Answered Brigens still smiling.

In this moment a light went on in Dylan's brain and a certain name appeared to him. For the second time today, Tyr's son, Tamerlane, became the topic of a discussion. When it really was Tamerlane, whose location would Brigens reveal to him then all the pieces of this puzzle would fall in their places. Trance already told him what was Tamerlane's importance for the future and suddenly the picture became clear. He didn't know where Tamerlane was kept and should Trance's people send someone to show him the way to him... He looked at Rommie, who returned his look a bit confused. He already told her about the talk he had with Trance and she knew too that their child should work together with Tamerlane in the future. Then he turned back to Brigens: »Is it perhaps Tamerlane?«

As the name was mentioned, a silence prevailed for a second and after few moments Brigens nodded: »Correct, Captain. It's Tamerlane. Few months ago I have been contacted by Xzander and he informed me where Tamerlane is kept and gave me this assignment, to lead you to him. And I should also take care that nothing would happen to you or your wife.«

»But why would Xzander chose you for this task?« Asked Dylan now completely confused. He couldn't imagine why Xzander would choose Brigens for such important assignment. And how did he know about Brigens at all? Wouldn't he send someone like Samber, someone with same powers as Trance if his and Rommie's safety was the issue? And why this secrecy with encoded communications? OK... he could understand the last point, finally Tamerlane's identity and location had to be kept secret. Otherwise the boy wouldn't stay alive long enough for Andromeda to pick him up.

»Well, it was so; before I took over the position as head of Sinti defense, I once saved a ship which was under heavy attack of the Nietzscheans. As it turned out, some of Xzander's friends were on this ship and as they returned home, they informed Xzander about the incident and he contacted me afterwards. I forgot about this adventure until I've been contacted by him again with this job. I'm curious about his decision to choose me as well as you, but that's the way it happened. And now I'm here. Because we have finally defeated all dangerous enemies, Xzander informed me as we communicated for the last time that the time has come to find Tamerlane and bring him to Andromeda. And that's what these communications really were; I was just informing Xzander about the situation.«

Dylan still looked confused, but it was obvious, that he at least partly believed Brigens. Everything Brigens told up till now sounded logical and convincing. And as hard as Dylan tried, he couldn't find a single moment since Brigens' presence on the Andromeda in which he would act against their good. He slowly raised his eyes and they met Brigens' which looked at him expectantly. He tried to find a confirmation in them and had to admit to himself that he couldn't find anything negative in Brigens' look. He threw a look to Andy and she nodded slightly, confirming that Brigens was telling them the truth. Finally he sighed and turned to Rommie, who stared at him with big eyes. Without mouthing a word, he asked her with his look what she thought about this and as she nodded back too, he turned back to Brigens: »Well, Mr. Brigens, you will surely understand that I have to digest everything you just told me. It's been quite a flood of new information at once. I don't say I wouldn't believe you, but neither do I trust you unconditionally. I don't know you good enough for that and these secrets do not make someone really trust you. Let's make it this way: you will now go to Beka and give her the coordinates where we can find Tamerlane. And once the boy is safely aboard the Andromeda we will talk again. Especially considering your further presence on my ship. On the other hand... I admit that you haven't given me any reason to distrust you yet.«

Brigens nodded. He didn't really expect Dylan would be overwhelmingly happy after finding out the truth. This reasonable doubt was absolutely expected. He himself would probably handle the matter the same way, should he be in Dylan's place. »I understand you completely Captain. But there's something more I'd like to say. I know I haven't been aboard this wonderful ship for a very long time, but I already regard Andromeda as my home. And if there would be any possibility for you to keep me in your crew... Well in such case you'd make a very happy man out of me.« He stood up, picked up the communicator and handed it over to Dylan. »I think I won't need this device any more. It would be the best if you'd contact Xzander, so that he would know our intentions to pick up Tamerlane now. And in the meantime I'll gave Beka necessary information.«

Dylan took the device not really knowing what to do with it and it took him few moments before he answered: »We shall see what the future will bring, Mr. Brigens. You can go now, I'll inform Xzander accordingly.«

Brigens nodded again and left the room together with Andy. As the hatch closed behind them, Dylan looked into Rommie's eyes: »What do you think? Should we believe and trust him or not? I admit being very angry about his actions behind my back, but on the other hand... he made no mistakes up till now and I actually don't want to loose him. The question is however if I can and may trust him completely.«

Rommie laid her hand on his and said softly: »Dylan, don't force yourself to make a decision right now. Wait how the things will work out, talk to Xzander and make your call only after we have Tamerlane on board. If it's of any help to you... I think we can still trust him. True, he worked behind our backs, but you should ask yourself why. And it looks like he handled the way he did because he was told to do so. And he took real care not to do anything what could endanger us. I think he's still truthful. Just think how would you handle if you were in his place? Wouldn't you do exactly the same as he did?« Her dark eyes sparkled while she talked and she looked tenderly at her husband.

Dylan smiled relieved but at the same time also a bit tormented and answered while gently stroking her cheek: »Rommie, how is it possible that you always know what to say to ease my pain? If you only knew what impact your words have on me!«

Rommie tilted her head slightly and smiled at him seductive: "Thank you for this compliment dearest. I think it's my job to help you, as well as it's your job to help me, should I be in need of it. And..." She couldn't finish her sentence for Dylan already bowed to her and laid his lips on hers.

TBC


	56. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 4

_Man, I didn't realize that it's been so long since I updated this story. I guess I'll have to make it up to the ones who have been reading it by updating more often and believe me, I'll do anything to do it. Actually, I'll try to finish this story in about 2-3 months (there are still 9 parts to come...). I hope this chapter isn't too sappy. And just to remind you... all mistakes are mine, the story has not been beta read by anyone.  
_

* * *

**Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again - Part 4**

Tyr has been trying to talk to Beka alone for quite a while now, but with no luck. Therefore he was walking towards the command slightly irritated and thought about what he would say to her should he finally find her. He noticed very soon that his remark they should abandon Rommie went definitely over the edge and as he thought about it now and tried to be honest to himself, he felt miserable and could easily understand Beka's reaction at that time. With his action as he almost single handed destroyed DelMonte's ship he could improve his rating with her, but he knew very well he should talk to her.

He finally decided and called: "Andromeda!" He didn't know where Beka was so he requested help from the AI. If anyone should know where Beka was, than Andromeda.

"Yes Tyr?" asked Andromeda and appeared on the screen in front of him. She looked at him a bit confused. She already noticed that Tyr lately behaved a bit strange, much more human-like than before but she still found it extremely unusual that he used her name.

"Do you now where Beka is?" Asked Tyr and tried to sound neutral. He even succeeded in it but he couldn't fool Andromeda for a single second.

"She's on command", answered Andromeda short and grinned slightly. She very well noticed Tyr's efforts to sound uninterested and she already thought he would like to talk to her privately. "Should I tell her anything?" She looked like impersonation of innocence at this question and eagerly waited for his answer.

"No, nothing really. I'm on my way to command and will tell her personally." Tyr didn't want to request any mediation in this case.

"As you wish!" Finished Andromeda this short discussion and disappeared from the screen. However, Tyr couldn't get rid of the impression that she smiled somehow self satisfied before her picture vanished. He shook his head slightly and continued towards the command. He hoped that Beka was alone there and just wanted to ask Andromeda where the other crew members at the moment were, but decided in the last second not to request her help again. He might show his intentions too clearly if he'd asked this question and that was something he tried to prevent at any price. What he wanted to discuss with Beka was none of Andromeda's business.

Soon he was standing in front of the hatch to the command and hesitated just for a short while before he entered with resolute steps. As he passed the hatch he quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else on command besides Beka, whom he already noticed. As he saw that she was alone he suddenly felt relieved and his determination to finally resolve their relationship right now grew with each passing second. He swept all other thoughts aside and even forgot that he intended to request privacy mode to prevent Andromeda from listening to their conversation.

Beka heard opening and closing of the hatch and looked to see who came. As she saw Tyr she slightly grinned inwardly but didn't show it to him. "What brings you here Tyr? Don't you have anything better to do as to be here on Command? Wouldn't you better think about whom of the crew will you try to leave behind as next?" This remark was quite poisonous, even more as she intended it to be, but it slipped of her tongue before she could stop herself. In next moment she even regretted it and hoped Tyr wouldn't take it all too seriously. Tyr naturally didn't miss this remark and was already prepared to answer in the same manner but bit his tongue and answered stoically: "No, at the moment I really have nothing better to do. And I don't see any need for someone to be left behind. We are all on board if I remember the situation well." He looked at Beka a bit insecure and continued: "no, Beka, I must talk to you about something very important."

"What could possibly be so important that you want to talk to me? In last weeks you haven't done much good when you talked to me. Has anything changed?" asked Beka. But in spite of this remark she really hoped he came to her to clarify the accumulated misunderstandings between them. She didn't exactly like to admit it, but his action in the battle with DelMonte's fleet really impressed her. Not the way he acted, more his determination to destroy DelMonte and his readiness to ignore Dylan's commands. Well, to be honest, he did it sometimes before, or, to be more exact, often, but it was different this time. It wasn't about him; it was about someone else; in this case it was about Rommie and Dylan. She looked at him and tried to soften her remark with the look.

"Beka, I believe you know exactly what I want to talk about", answered Tyr now not so uninterested as before, but with much warmer voice. He sounded as he would really want her to listen to him and to believe him. "We have to talk about us."

"Well, is there something like 'us'? I think you didn't consider this issue up till now Tyr. You have almost always handled only in your own interest. Well, with some exceptions, I admit", answered Beka with now interested voice and looked at him questioningly. Her heart warmed upon hearing his words and she thought to herself it would be high time to really listen to him. Perhaps she was even ready to forgive him his occasional completely unsuitable behavior. But he was a Nietzschean and his actions have been and will probably be also in the future shaped by this fact. But she had to admit to herself that he had lost quite a lot of his original ignorance and arrogance and sometimes acted almost compassionate. She remembered the times as Rommie and Dylan finally got together and how Tyr tried to help her. Also his escapades have lately been different as before, less nietzschean and more human.

"I don't know it there is something like that but I would really like to find out if there could be 'us'", answered Tyr and walked to her. He stopped only three feet away from her and looked at her seriously. "Beka, I know that I have lately said and done things which you definitely didn't like or approve. And if I'm true to myself, on a second thought I dislike my statements too. I never really wanted to leave Rommie behind. I said it more instinctively as rationally. I am a Nietzschean and therefore think as one too. And in such cases we definitely only consider our own security and welfare and never expose ourselves to danger for someone else. You can believe me or not, but I'm really sorry to have said what I did."

Beka smiled slightly as she looked at him. It was obvious how difficult it was for him to admit his own mistakes and apologize. She knew Nietzscheans good and Tyr even better so she knew exactly how much effort it must have cost him. "Tyr, you've said something incredibly bad. Try to imagine yourself in Dylan's shoes. Wouldn't you react just the same way he did? I think you would. Just imagine you were married and your wife would be expecting your first child as someone would suggest you should forget her and the child. As far as I know you, you would probably react even more intense. You were basically very lucky that Dylan is actually quite tolerant." Her voice was very soft and friendly. She was surprised to be so calm. But she already found out that Tyr said that without really thinking over it.

Tyr hung his head shortly but after a second looked into her eyes again. "Thank you Beka. It means really much to me that you could forgive me. But I'd like to ask you something else too." He interrupted his speech for a moment and closed in on her so that he was just few inches away from her. He looked into her eyes, which were gazing at him questioningly, sighed and continued: "Beka, I have noticed lately that you mean much more to me than the others. I said some things which probably hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I cannot act as if I wouldn't have said such things I cannot pretend not to have said it; I can only beg you to forgive me. Since Brigens joined us I have repeatedly been… how should I say…. not exactly impartial towards him. And towards you too. But, believe me; it wasn't because I wouldn't accept him as a crewmember. Well, in a way… I had my problems accepting him, but that's history now. I found it more irritating the way he talked to you, how he…" His voice trailed off and he again looked at the floor. Perhaps for the first time in his life the big Kodiak was embarrassed. He knew exactly what he wanted to achieve with this talk but found no way to implement it. He wasn't used to talk this way; he never talked so openly about his emotions before. And as he now stood in front of Beka he suddenly realized how much she really meant to him, he realized that he felt much more for her as he was prepared to admit. Was it perhaps love? He didn't know exactly, but it sure felt like love. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to take her in his arms, and he wanted to kiss her. His knees began to tremble slightly and he looked into her eyes again feeling a bit dizzy.

Beka felt his inner battle and smiled slightly. She had realized too that her feelings for the big guy, standing in front of her, already crossed the friendship border. She longed for his embrace. Suddenly her eyes looked soft and loving as she peered into his brown eyes. "How he…? What are you trying to say Tyr? Do you perhaps think there was more than friendship between Brigens and me? Well, I can reassure you. I really respect and value him. But just as a friend, as someone on whom I can count. There's nothing more." But in her thoughts she was saying something else: 'Damn, will he finally make the last step or will I have to take care of that too?' She looked at him seductively.

As Tyr heard her words, his heart suddenly began to beat a bit faster and he felt that now was the time to free his emotions. He raised a hand and laid it on Beka's shoulder. Her eyes told him she wouldn't oppose and while bowing to her he whispered: "Beka I'm so sorry for everything. I saw a rival in Brigens, a rival in a fight for your heart. Beka, I wanted to tell you that I… I… I," and again his courage vanished and he looked helplessly in her eyes.

Beka smiled upon hearing his stuttering. His hand on her shoulder felt so right, so on right place and his eyes promised so much more. Could it be that she finally found someone with whom she would want to spend the rest of her life? "Yes Tyr? What … I …. are you trying to tell me something special?" She forgot about the reality, only the fact that he was just about to admit his love to her counted.

Tyr sighed again, gathered his courage and said: "Yes Beka, I want to say something special. I want to tell you that I've been jealous of Brigens. I want to tell you that you mean everything to me. I want to tell you that I love you." He finally got it out in the open and felt immensely relieved. He looked into her eyes a bit insecure but as he saw how encouraging she smiled at him he simply bowed to her and kissed her softly. He felt how she answered to his kiss and suddenly knew that his dreams finally came true. It has been a long and rocky road, sometimes he even thought he wouldn't manage it, but in this very moment he realized that he finally left all obstacles behind that he was finally allowed to kiss and love the woman, whom he actually have loved for a long time.

After a long kiss they broke apart and Beka looked into his eyes and asked: "Tell me something Tyr. Why did you have to make it so difficult? Why did you have to make all those stupidities before you managed to grow out of yourself?"

Tyr smiled and answered: "Well, to be honest… it wasn't only my fault. There were times when you weren't prepared to even talk to me, when you distanced yourself from me and didn't allow me into your world. But I admit… I should have realized sooner what you mean to me and I should have showed and said it to you."

Beka looked at him with fake exasperation, but couldn't play for a long time and smiled: "You're right Tyr, I also had to learn the hard way sometimes what I really feel for you. But from now on I'll take care that you won't make any more mistakes. You can bet on it!"

Tyr smiled too, bowed to her and kissed her again. Finally this nightmare was over. Beka finally forgot that once upon a time she felt something for Dylan, she finally felt happy. Infinitely happy.

"Did I miss something important?" Trances voice penetrated their minds and they split apart a bit shocked to see where Trance was. They turned and saw happily smiling Trance, looking at them with unmistakably approving look.

"Uhm…. actually no Trance," answered Beka who managed to pull herself together swiftly and grinned at her friend. "You've seen a result and that's most important, don't you agree?" Tyr also managed to grin and added: "And this result is worth seeing!"

Trance grinned back and nodded: "True! I have been hoping for it for a long time now. There were times I almost despaired over you two, but as I can see you finally managed to take the right path. Hey, I have to tell this to Rommie immediately!" She was almost ecstatic and turned to run to Rommie and tell her the news as Andromeda's hologram formed in front of her and reminded her: "I think that Rommie and Dylan aren't reachable right now. They are in their quarters and have requested privacy mode. I think they wouldn't appreciate your intrusion very much."

Trance giggled: "What could they possibly be doing?"

Beka's cheeks blushed a bit as Andromeda appeared but now she giggled too: "I hardly believe they would be discussing some strategies or battle tactics."

Tyr looked first at Beka, then Trance and finally at Andromeda and asked slightly doubtful: "But…. Rommie will be giving a birth any time now. What could they be doing with her in that condition?"

"Men!" Andromeda, Trance and Beka said in unison and Beka gently hit Tyr's hand. "There are also things which a man and a woman can do together that have nothing to do with procreation. For instance kissing, caressing…"

Andromeda and Trance grinned and while shaking her head Andromeda turned to Beka: "Beka, my congratulations! Now I feel like a mother!"

"Why like a mother?" Asked Beka astonished.

"Because now I have to watch over three pairs of lovers," answered Andromeda with satisfied voice.

And again it was Tyr's turn to wonder: "Three? Which three? Dylan and Rommie… Beka and me… and who's the third pair?" He totally failed to notice what happened between Andy and Harper and this time his astonishment was genuine.

"What would you think, you Uber?" giggled Beka again, "Andy and Harper!"

"Those two?" Tyr forgot to close his mouth and looked completely confused in Beka's smiling face.

"Yep, those two!" confirmed in unison Andromeda, Beka and Trance. Then Andromeda turned to Trance: "These men are really as blind as Nightsiders. You have to serve up everything to them, push their nose into the matter and they still don't see it!" She sighed while shaking her head and vanished.

"Fine, if Rommie and Dylan aren't to be disturbed right now then I'll go to Andy and Harper. Maybe they will have some time for me," said Trance, nodded resolutely and disappeared too.

"Really? Andy and Harper?" asked Tyr still confused and as Beka nodded to him, he inhaled deeply. "So, the little professor finally found someone too. He always had something special for the machines. Oops… again I said something I shouldn't have said…" He grinned as he noticed Beka's indignant look. Her expression changed instantly and she answered: "Correct! But I see that I have good influence on you. You realized alone that you've said something wrong. And that's an immense improvement!"

TBC


	57. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 5

_S__o, here'a another bit of the last chapter. Still no 'real' action, but sometimes also interpersonal relationships have to be explored and defined, so... I hope you enjoy this part and promis to do anything possible to be back with another update in 1-2 weeks._

* * *

**53 - Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again - Part 5**

Harper was in the workshop and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. However, he didn't know exactly what he was trying to do. Again and again his mind replayed the moment as he almost subconsciously kissed Andy; again and again he felt the taste of her lips on his. Even now, as few days have passed, he still didn't know exactly why he had done it. Yes, he loved her that much was clear to him. But why did he kiss her in that specific moment that was beyond his understanding. And why did he hold her hand that resolutely as they met Rommie after her return that even Rommie made a remark about it? He really meant it as he promised Rommie he'd never hurt Andy, but at the same time he was afraid that Andy might hurt him. For a long time he wanted to start a relationship with her, but was at the same time scared to death just at the thought of it. Memories of Rommie, his disappointment as she made clear to whom hear heart belonged were still fresh and he definitely didn't want to go through such hell again. Yes, Rommie's decision for Dylan hurt him very much, although he knew from the very beginning that she would never feel more as friendship for him. But hey, a guy may have a dream, right? And then Andy… he fell for his own creation again. Why? He was so busy with himself that he overheard the opening of the hatch and Andy's entrance. He didn't notice her until she came up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder so that he almost burnt himself with a nano-welder, which he just held in hand. But as he saw who frightened him he grinned: "Andy, you're going to kill me someday! I almost got a heart attack! Don't do something like this again, please."

Andy smiled at him lost in her thoughts. She too has often been thinking about the moment as Harper kissed her. And it hurt her that afterwards he retreated in his little house like a snail. As if he would regret to have done it, although he said then that he really meant it. Therefore she looked at him slightly tormented before she answered: "I won't kill you Seamus, don't be afraid." She kept silent for a moment and then continued: "Seamus, why are you behaving so reserved towards me in the last days? Have I done something wrong?" In her thoughts she pleaded him to reassure her, to tell her that he was just going through a "thinking phase" and that their relationship was still intact.

Harper shrugged a bit. Her words drilled like a dagger into his heart. He knew very well that he hurt her by keeping his distance, but he somehow couldn't persuade himself that she was truly returning his feelings. "Andy, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Believe me that I'm really not doing it on purpose. It's just... there are some things I have to think about." His voice trailed off and he looked at her unhappy. In this moment he felt like a capital jerk. He stood there, a welder in his hand and in front of him stood a woman of his dreams, a woman who obviously loved him, but he didn't dare holding her and proving her how much he loved her.

Andy sighed, took her hand off his shoulder and went around the work bench. She stopped at the other side, looked critically at that what he was working on and looked directly into his eyes: "Seamus, may I ask what are you doing here? This here" and she showed at the chaos on the bench, "doesn't look like anything I or Andromeda are acquainted with."

Harper shook his head slightly and answered: "To be honest Andy… I have no idea what this should be. I was just trying to distract myself."

"Distract? From what?" asked Andy tensely. She suspected that he had problems with their relationship, but wanted to hear his confirmation.

Harper sighed heavily and he hesitated for a moment before he answered: "You now, then…. on command… as we found out that Rommie is coming back. And as I…. kissed you. Well, I can't stop thinking of it. I wanted to do it, I wished for it but I'm still afraid." His pleading eyes looked helplessly at Andy, who now slowly went around the bench again on her way to him. As she was standing in front of him, she looked at him questioningly: "Seamus, why are you making it so difficult for yourself? I already told you: I think that I…. love you." She sank her eyes and waited for his reaction.

Harper's face lit up and his hand gently forced Andy's kin up so that she had to look into his eyes. "Andy, please try to understand me. I fell in love with someone from the crew before …. and it was terrible to loose her on some other man."

Andy nodded slightly: "I know. Rommie. She told me and I can understand you perfectly. But… I still don't know what has it in common with our relationship."

"I was afraid to be disappointed again. Well, I believed that you felt something for me, but wasn't sure. Until now…" He looked at her lovingly and pulled her face closer. Before she could answer he gently kissed her. He finally felt this feeling of happiness again; he finally could free himself from his fear. Andy answered to his kiss just as gently.

„I really didn't make it easy on us, did I?" Asked Harper as they broke apart and looked into her eyes.

"No, you didn't. I was already afraid that I was just a game for you, just a one-night-stand and that you never meant it seriously," whispered Andy. She felt completely happy and hugged him.

"Believe me Andy; I would never do anything like that. I love you and it was really just my fear which kept me so reserved. But now… now everything's going to be all right. And I'll never disappoint you again, trust me."

"You never disappointed me Seamus. You made me scare and sad. But you never disappointed me", shook Andy her head.

„Well, then everything's OK", grinned Harper now mischievously. He noticed that he still held the welder in his hand and threw it careless on the bench. Now he finally had both hands free and he hugged her passionately and pressed her tight to his body. The feeling of her body so close to his, knowledge that his feelings are finally being requited gave his spirit unbelievable boast and he kissed her passionately.

"Hmmm… I picked a wrong moment again as it seems", an amused voice sounded from the entrance. Andy stiffened momentarily and also Harper shrugged a bit startled. However, he didn't let Andy slip out of his embrace and just looked in the direction of the entrance to see, who was disturbing them. As he saw that it was Trance, he sighed irritated: "Trance! I should have known that you'd crash into this moment!" But in the next moment he grinned again: "But I'm so happy that I can'tbe angry with you."

Trance smiled and came to the pais, still standing there in embrace. "I just wanted to tell you that I've just seen something completely unbelievable."

"What could that be?" Asked Harper interested and let Andy halfway out of his embrace. He left one arm around her shoulders and hugged her protectively.

"Well, guess who came together too!" Requested Trance grinningly and looked at them expectantly. "But you may not say anything, Andy, if Andromeda already informed you!"

Harper pouted a bit: "I always get to know the news as the last. That's not fair!" Andy and Trance smiled at him. „Dylan and Rommie don't know it yet, so you're definitely not the last one", clarified Trance: „Besides... it's really hot news and I haven't told it to anyone yet. You two are the first. And now... guess Seamus!"

„Well, it can't be Dylan and Rommie, for they're an old couple now, Andy and I cannot be either, for we are here, so…. who could it then be?" Pondered Harper and grinned: "It's either Beka and Tyr or Beka and Brigens. Right?"

Trance nodded enthusiastically: „Yes, you're right. Beka and Tyr!"

Although Harper expected it, he was still left breathless. He looked at Trance and gasped: "But…. I didn't really meant THEM! I would sooner expect Beka to come together with Brigens. And now…. well, that's really shocking news!"

Andy grinned a bit: "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't call it shocking news. It has been obvious for quite some time that they have been dancing around each other like some binary stars. You were probably the only one not to notice it, for you were much too occupied with yourself."

"And with you! But…. really! Beka and Tyr? Sure, it's not such a surprise when Beka's concerned but Tyr? How could that man bring himself to give in to his feelings and finally look at Beka as not inferior to him?" Harper shook his head and grinned again. "However, I'm glad for them. Finally also Beka managed to get over Dylan."

"Yes she did. And if you ask me, she's really happy now. Happier than ever", answered Trance and turned around. "I have to go now. There are still some souls who have to get this news. And… I wish you both everything good." She wanted to leave, but in the last moment she changed her mind, turned back to Harper and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then she looked at Andy smiling and she got her kiss too. "You two look so sweet together!" Then she turned again and left the room.

Harper and Andy looked at each other smiling and were just seconds away from kissing again as Andromeda's hologram appeared. "Harper! Do you really have nothing better to do as to kiss my avatar?" Her voice sounded really irritated, but as Harper turned to look her in the face, he saw that she was grinning.

"No, my dearest Andromeda! At the moment I really have nothing more important to do as to kiss Andy. Allow me this pleasure, please!" He put on his puppy look and caused Andromeda to shook her head and disappear smiling. Then he continued where he had been interrupted and said as he saw that Andy grinned like a Cheshire cat.:" You knew she would appear, didn't you?"

Andy nodded satisfied: "Of course I did. I called her! You still need someone to remind you of your duties."

"And what's my duty now? Something broke down again? Must I repair something again?" Harper sighed theatrically.

"Well, on my second thought ….. I'd say that your duty at this moment is to kiss me. Will you stop babbling and finally do your duty?" Andy cocked her head and drew Harper's head closer.

Before they sank in another kiss, Harper murmured satisfied: "Finally a job which I'd love to do for the rest of my life…" His further words were silenced by Andy's lips.

TBC


	58. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 6

_Well, as I promised - the story goes on. This part will clear some (perhaps) open questions from the past chapters. Dylan gets to know that "his" CW won't be just as he wanted it to. Maybe a bit boring part, but essential for the finish of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless. So... there are still 7 parts to come. _

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 6**

After Brigens left Dylan and Rommie, they spent few minutes just with themselves. Dylan was well aware that he would have to talk to Beka and Xzander, but in this moment he preferred being together with his wife, holding her in his arms, kissing and caressing her. They exchanged tender kisses and touches and after a long time Rommie said: „Dylan, you really should talk to Beka and Xzander. There are still some things that have to be taken care of."

Dylan unwillingly let her lips go and nodded: "You're right. The sooner the better. Andromeda, end privacy mode."

"Ay, Captain!" answered Andromeda and appeared on the screen opposite to where Dylan and Rommie were seated.

"Please, inform Beka that Brigens will bring her some coordinates, where we will be flying as next. She should prepare everything for immediate departure", commanded Dylan and Andromeda confirmed: "Consider it done. Anything else?"

"No, at the moment that would be all", answered Dylan and looked at Andromeda's vanishing image. Then he took the small device which Brigens gave him in his hands and looked at it somehow clueless. There was just one button on the device and he pressed it. At first nothing happened, but after some moments the small screen lit up and Xzander's face appeared. He looked quite confused at first but began smiling as he recognized Dylan. "Captain Hunt! As I see, Brigens already told you everything."

Dylan nodded and glared at Xzander's picture. "Xzander! I don't know if Brigens told me everything, but he did tell me some things about Tamerlane and you. And therefore I'd prefer to talk to you completely open. I most definitely don't like the way you commissioned Brigens with his task. I respect you very much and will always be grateful for what you did for us, but I'm still extremely irritated that you didn't say anything to me and secretly infiltrated someone into my crew. I must protest as a Captain of this ship!"

Xzander smiled slightly: "Well, Captain, I'm really sorry that we have handled behind your back. But believe me that it has been advantageous for you that we did it that way. This was the only way for us to make sure everything would work out as planned. You will have to understand that we had no other way of handling this matter."

Dylan wasn't really angry, he was just disappointed that something like that happened behind his back and his ego got few scratches. "Xzander, are you going to talk to me openly or not? If I consider Trance Gemini to be the same species as you then I'd choose the latter possibility."

"Let's put it this way… I'll tell you everything that concerns you. But you surely understand that I can't tell you everything", answered Xzander smiling. "Well… I'm glad that your wife is with you again and that you have been able to defeat your enemies."

These words caused clinging of alarm bells in Dylan's head and he asked: "You have planned this too, right? Slaughter of the monks, Rommie's kidnapping…"

"Stop!" cut him Xzander rigorously off, "As far as I'm informed you have been explicitly warned by Trance Gemini not to leave your wife in the monastery." Dylan felt caught in the act and it was more than obviously written on his face, for Xzander continued with much friendlier voice: "We all often handle intuitively Captain Hunt. The massacre in the monastery was unforeseeable and as we finally saw in which direction the things were going, how far DelMonte was ready to go, it was already too late for us to intervene. We never see a clear future; there are too many variables for that. Often it's just one action, just one small handling of insignificant person to completely change the future we have been anticipating."

Dylan nodded shortly to show that he understood these explanations. "There have been mistakes made on both sides", he said with quiet voice. "Look Xzander, I had a short conversation with Samber before he left us. By the way, thank you for sending him to show us the way to my wife. Well, he said that you were talking about Andromeda being weaker in the future. What did you mean with such statement? Is there a big danger awaiting us, are we being threatened by something or someone?"

Xzander smiled unimpressed and answered: "Yes, Captain Hunt I have really said something like that. What I meant with it? Simply…. In few days you're going to be a father and perhaps even sooner another child will be onboard Andromeda. Don't you think that with two children on board you wouldn't be so resolute and prepared to fight as you have been? That's what I meant. You had to defeat DelMonte before you would allow yourself to enjoy the happiness of fatherhood. Should this battle be postponed you perhaps wouldn't handle the way you did and your chances for a victory would be significantly lower as they have been."

Now Dylan began to understand and he smiled at Xzander's picture: "Hmm… I must agree with you. True, I would probably act differently than I did."

"You see! It really was better to send you against DelMonte sooner. You defeated him and there's nothing more standing in your way to be happy", answered Xzander and continued: "And now about Tamerlane. I believe that you'll now make yourselves on your way to him. I know that it must be quite difficult for you to accept the fact that you'll soon have Tyr's son aboard, but believe me, it has to be so."

"You're right, I have my problems accepting this, but I'll manage it. And you can be sure that we'll take care of him as he were our child", answered Dylan. After a short break he added: "But I'll have to have a serious talk with Tyr. He said to me his son would be dead."

"I know that. But I also know that you didn't believe him, you just had no evidence to prove it. But please, try to understand him. He had to take care nothing would happen to his son. And that's what he did, even by lying to his friends. He thought it was a right decision to hide his existence from everyone. Especially if you consider the fact that the boy is a genetic reincarnation of Drago Musevini. What do you think would information that the Nietzschean messiah has already been born cause to the prides? Different prides would involve themselves in war to get this boy on their side. And the result would again be a war. It was necessary to destroy the Drago-Kazov domination and that Charlemagne Bolivar united the prides before the news of the messiah could be spread. Charlemagne might be very arrogant, but he most definitely isn't stupid. After he succeeds in his quest to unite the prides, he will also accept Tamerlane as a legitimate descendant of Drago Musevini. But I have to give you one advice: until Tamerlane grows up it is of utmost importance that no one ever finds out who he really is. Except you and your crew." Dylan swallowed hard as he thought of his last talk to Charlemagne. Xzander smiled at him knowingly: "Don't worry about Charlemagne. He is, as I already said, not stupid. He will most definitely think about your conversation and probably come to correct conclusions, especially if he later finds out that there are two children on the Andromeda, but he will on one hand not endanger the Nietzschean coalition and his just reached power and on the other hand, he will most definitely don't want to make Captain Dylan Hunt and Andromeda to his enemies by trying to lay his hands on Tamerlane." Dylan nodded relieved. "I would, however, like to recommend Brigens to you. He's really a remarkable man and I hope you'll see it the same way. Believe me, he really is enrichment to your crew and I'd appreciate it very much, should you decide to keep him aboard. Believe me; you can trust him completely, although you are now hesitating to do it."

Dylan nodded: "I understand you very well and I also believe that everything what happened had to happen the way it did. But still… there have been so many dead and so much destruction that I have my problems to come to terms with it. About Brigens… I have yet to decide. At the moment I still don't trust him completely, but he really didn't do anything to harm us. But I will wait a while before I definitely decide what to do with him. First we have to bring Tamerlane aboard and then we'll see how everything is going to develop. However, I must say that it was a pleasure to talk to you again."

"The pleasure is all mine. Perhaps we'll meet sometime again. The ways of life are truly mysterious", nodded Xzander to Dylan.

"And yet you influence these ways significantly", grinned Dylan at the picture.

"True. But we are not doing it because of our pleasure. Our attention and all our actions are for the benefit and prosperity of the universe, for the peace. Although it sometimes really doesn't look like that. But there are always sacrifices which one must be ready to accept in order to achieve their goals." answered Xzander philosophically.

"Apropos…. sacrifices. The last time we talked you said that I will perhaps have to sacrifice someone very close to me. Is this danger still existent?" This was actually Dylan's last question on which he hoped to get an answer.

"I said that you will PERHAPS have to make such sacrifice and also stated quite definitely that I don't know if this would ever be necessary or not. But, I told you so many things that it really won't hurt anyone if I answer this question too", smiled Xzander. "It meant that there has been a possibility that you would have to sacrifice Andromeda to defeat DelMonte. But to your luck, Tyr Anasazi got that lunatic idea to attack DelMonte's ship like a Kamikaze with the small slipfighter. We didn't foresee that. We also didn't foresee that Charlemagne Bolivar would assist you in this battle. Our projections were different; you had to attack DelMonte alone without any allies, just with Andromeda and in this battle Andromeda has been lost. So, Captain Hunt, you now see that also we don't see everything in advance and humans often react differently as we expected. However, this danger is now gone and I can confirm you that we see no danger to Andromeda or you and your family. You will have to fight again, that's imminent, but as far as we can foresee, no really dangerous battles are to be expected. You should now concentrate on building up the Commonwealth, to form it the way you began. You will succeed in your quest, but I have to warn you; at the beginning this Commonwealth will not look like you would want it to. There will be different fractions, which will not accept the fact to have a healthy union of many planets and species. We expect heavy corruption and the possibility of a civil war is very high. But in the end, everything will work out the way you want it and after start problems the Commonwealth will grow and become more and more the leading power in the three galaxies. And then… then the time for your child and Tamerlane will come."

Dylan was more than obvious very shattered by Xzander's words, but didn't want to comment on them. He just nodded and said: "Thank you Xzander. I am really glad that I won't be forced to give up the Andromeda. It would break my heart."

"It's completely understandable that you feel this way. Andromeda is really a unique ship and you wouldn't have possibly achieved what you did, if she wouldn't stand by your side unconditionally. You should never forget what role she has in realization of your plans. The most important role, right on your right side."

"Believe me; I know exactly how much I owe her. Thanks again. I really hope that we will meet sometime again."

"Who knows", smiled Xzander and the screen went black.

Dylan turned to Rommie, who silently followed the discussion. He could saw in her eyes, that she has also been affected by the information which Xzander gave them. Especially his last words about the fate of the not yet born Commonwealth lay on their hearts like stones. "Do you think that he really knows what will happen to the Commonwealth?" asked Dylan confused. He had troubles to assimilate everything he had been told.

"Perhaps. He was almost never wrong up till now. And you know just as good as I do that there are always some fractions which oppose the order and peace. I can easily imagine that such incidents as he said would occur. But now we have been warned and know what we have to pay attention to", answered Rommie thoughtfully, laid her hand on Dylan's and squeezed it gently. "But we will make it!"

"Most definitely!" Dylan's voice was now again determined and all traces of insecurity were gone. He thanked the divine for the infinite time that it gave him Rommie, who always found just the right words. "Now it is time to have that little chat with Tyr. I have been delaying this talk about Tamerlane for so long that I cannot postpone it any more."

"Well, you had other, bigger problems", smiled Rommie gently. "I'm going to rest for a while. I'm somehow quite tired. Make it good with Tyr." She stretched over to him, gave him a tender kiss and then she stood up to go into the sleeping room.

Dylan looked after her with smile on his lips and didn't stand up until she disappeared into the room. Then he made himself on his way to find Tyr. The serious talk now really became inevitable.

TBC


	59. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 7

_Hello again... Another part, necessary for the conclusion of the 'saga'. Dylan and Tyr are having a long needed conversation... as far as it's possible to have a converstaion with a stubborn Nietzschean. I hope it's not too boring._

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 7**

Dylan left their quarters and while walking along the corridors he asked: „Andromeda, can you tell me where Tyr is at the moment?"

"He's on command", answered Andromeda from a small screen and after short hesitation she added: "And Beka is there too. Dylan, perhaps you should know before…" She stopped and looked at Dylan a bit insecure.

"What should I know in advance Andromeda?" She succeeded in waking his curiosity and he looked at the picture of the AI questioningly. He wasn't used to see Andromeda so hesitant and therefore he stopped and waited for her answer.

"Well, Tyr and Beka finally admitted what they feel for each other and became a pair", answered Andromeda now completely composed, although she asked herself how Dylan would react to this news. In her thoughts she already grinned what face would Dylan make upon hearing it. Somehow she didn't expect him to show no reaction at all.

However, Dylan's reaction didn't fulfill her expectations. He just slightly arched one eyebrow and commented laconically with a hint of a grin: "It was high time for them to finally accept the truth and not to dance around the fire any more." He anticipated that Andromeda was looking forward to his reaction and controlled his reactions very rigorously although the news almost knocked him off his feet. And he wasn't disappointed. As he watched Andromeda very intensely he didn't miss a slight shadow of disappointment on her beautiful face.

Andromeda really didn't expect Dylan to react the way he did and as she anticipated. But her militaristic programming, her education and gathered experiences helped her to control herself very good too and she answered completely composed: "Should I tell anything to Tyr?"

"No, that's really not necessary Andromeda", answered Dylan and as Andromeda already wanted to vanish from the screen he continued: "Andromeda? Have I disappointed you by not shoving my astonishment? Wasn't I shocked enough?" He grinned at her slightly.

Andromeda looked completely professional: "No, why are you asking?" She looked at him innocently as if they would be talking about something quite ordinary.

As he saw her innocent face Dylan grinned a bit wider and nodded: "I'm sure that you already looked forward to see my astonishment upon your information. To be completely honest; you really got me on left foot, but I didn't want you to have a pleasure of seeing it." With each word he grinned a bit wider and as he finished he was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

In first moment Andromeda looked quite confused but then she answered grinningly: "And why wouldn't you want me to enjoy your astonishment?"

"Just for fun. Sometimes I have to play a bit with you, just to show you, how much you mean to me. Otherwise it would be too boring!"

Andromeda smiled, nodded and disappeared. Dylan remained standing there for a while, grinned and shook his head. Sometimes Andromeda reacted unbelievable human-like. In these years since he has been her captain he got to know her very good, but sometimes she still surprised him with her behavior in certain situations. But then he remembered where he was actually going to and continued towards the command. He knew that Andromeda would nevertheless inform Beka and Tyr that he was on his way and if only to prevent them from being caught in some not exactly standard situation. He already accepted the idea of Beka and Tyr as a pair and he didn't find it irritating at all.

Just before he came to the command he met Beka. As Dylan expected, Andromeda informed them about his arrival and from some unclear reason Beka didn't want to meet him right now. But it came as it had to come; exactly what she was trying to avoid happened and she met Dylan. Before she could disappear in some side corridor, Dylan was at her side and grinned at her: "My best wishes Beka. I'm glad for you!"

Beka murmured something that vaguely resembled 'thank you' and tried to squeeze past Dylan as he stopped her: "Beka, there's something I'd like to ask you, something that's still unclear to me."

Beka looked at him confused. 'What is it now that he wants from me?' She thought and prepared herself mentally on one or another unpleasant question about Tyr. And as he finally asked his question, she remained speechless for few seconds. In stead of asking some stupid question about Tyr he asked: "Beka, it's still unclear to me, how you, Trance and Samber managed to trick the complete DelMonte fleet and save Rommie. How did you do it?"

Beka breathed relieved and grinned: "It was not difficult at all. I equipped Samber's ship with Harper's stealth device, so that DelMonte saw a meteorite. Or at least he believed to see one. And to distract him while Rommie, Trance and Samber were escaping from the planet, I detonated a bomb quite far away, close to the sun. Of course I launched it from afar so that they couldn't trace it back. And they really concentrated almost all their supervising systems there, so they weren't able to immediately detect Samber, Trance and Rommie. As they finally found out that it was no asteroid but a ship, they were already far enough to escape the planetary defense grid. And due to my little stunt the majority of the fleet was elsewhere, investigating a phantom."

"Perfect concept and even better execution, Beka. I'm really proud of you and…. very, very grateful for what you did for Rommie and me", nodded Dylan and grinned suddenly wide: "And when can we expect the next wedding?"

"WHAT? Who's talking here about wedding? You?" Answered Beka indignantly, turned on her heel and tried to disappear demonstratively. But Dylan grabbed her by her elbow and said: "I was just making a joke, Beka! But there's something more; Brigens will give you certain coordinates. We have to leave for those coordinates immediately. Please, don't ask any question at this point, for I will inform all of you accordingly as soon as we will be on our way." He looked at Beka seriously and she just nodded without asking any questions. She was actually quite glad that he changed the topic of this conversation and left him. Dylan looked after her and grinned. But as soon as he remembered the talk with Tyr which he was about to conduct, his grin vanished. He had no idea how the discussion would go and was a bit concerned, especially because of extremely sensitive topic and because he knew Tyr quite good.

As he entered the command he saw Tyr who was giving an impression of working on the console completely concentrated. But he knew better that that and was sure that the Nietzschean was just trying to distract the attention from his slight embarrassment. He went to him and said: "Tyr, I think we should talk about something very important. And no, it's not about Beka."

Tyr just looked at him without saying a word and waited. "We have to talk about Tamerlane Tyr!" Dylan didn't want to dance around the problem any more and his eyes looked at Tyr completely concentrated and thoughtful but at the same time also a bit investigating.

Tyr was a bit perplexed. He could think of many different topics, but not this one was not among them. Although he had a strange feeling in his gut since that undefined look which Dylan gave him during the talks with Charlemagne. But the matter with Beka distracted his attention to other issues and for a moment he was angry with himself to allow something like this to happen. But he could, like always, keep his emotions under control. He decided instantly to remain with his old 'truth' and answered with neutral sounding voice: "Why? You know that he's dead."

"That's exactly the point which we have to discuss. The fact that you lied to me. You told me very emotionally he would be dead while he really lives." Dylan didn't pay any attention to the Nietzschean's fake arrogance and his voice was completely controlled.

"Who lied to you? Me?" Tyr shook his head denying. But he asked himself how Dylan could find out the truth that Tamerlane was still alive.

Dylan looked at Tyr somehow pitiful and smiled vaguely: "My dear Tyr, I think that even you should know that such lies are uncovered sooner or later. Under assumption I would have believed you back then as you told me about the death of your wife, the escape from the Genites and that Tamerlane would be dead. We both know that he's still alive and that he's being raised by Olma. But there's something even you don't know; Olma is not the only one to watch over him, there's someone else too, someone who already helped us immensely. Oh, and not to forget; I know very well that Tamerlane is genetic reincarnation of your patriarch. So?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for Tyr's answer. He wouldn't admit to himself but in this moment he triumphed that he could beat the unconquerable Tyr Anasazi on his own playground. True, it wasn't a feeling he could be proud of, but it still made him feel good to once show the arrogant Nietzschean his place and to prove to him that others also knew how to handle his weapons and methods.

Tyr didn't allow himself to show any reaction although he was really shocked. He asked himself again and again how could Dylan detect his lie already back then and especially how he could state so firm that Tamerlane was the reincarnation of the most famous Nietzschean of all times. His brain worked in overdrive and he was more than sure that he didn't want Dylan to triumph over him. He didn't want him to enjoy the fact that he could trick him, Tyr Anasazi, out and press him against the wall. Therefore he had to find a plausible explanation for his lying immediately. He didn't even consider the possibility to keep up his former version of the truth. He knew Dylan all to well to know that he wasn't bluffing and that his exclamations were based on hard evidence. So he should find an explanation to satisfy the captain. He also realized that Dylan wouldn't let go. But there was one question in his mind: what were Dylan's intentions? Why did he want to know it? Was he up to something that could possibly harm Tamerlane or were his intentions positive? As he remembered Dylan's conversation with Charlemagne, he anticipated Dylan would like to take care of Tamerlane, getting his foreseen role. He knew that Dylan was an honest man and didn't use dirty tricks. So he decided for a variant that somehow covered the truth, but still didn't reveal everything: "I really have to congratulate you Dylan. I have been completely sure that you believed my explanations back then. But as I see, I might have underestimated you a bit." He made a short break which Dylan used to grin at him and comment with still highly raised eyebrows: "A bit? Tyr, you have completely underestimated me."

Tyr nodded involuntarily and said through clenched teeth: "If you say so. But you will surely understand that I couldn't take any risks. Tamerlane is too important and I really couldn't reveal his existence to anyone, not even you. Yes, he's still alive, I admit it. But I'd like to know something; why do you want to know it and especially – what are your intentions with him? You will surely understand that a father cares for his child. Especially now, as it's only a matter of days before you become one too."

Dylan continued to grin at Tyr, but his face relaxed a bit and also a grin slowly changed to soft smile. Without intending it Tyr hit the point which could soften Dylan. Fatherhood. He actually hasn't really thought about it yet, but in this moment Tyr's words opened new horizons to him. Since that talk with Rommie in the bathroom after she returned he often tried to imagine himself as a father. But it wasn't until now, as this big Nietzschean, who in fact never before showed his feelings, so openly expressed his fatherly care, that he understood what this small being, growing in his wife, meant to him. Now he could really understand Tyr. Yes, he would also do anything possible to protect his child from any dangers; he wouldn't back off at anything to keep it safe. He inhaled deeply, thought about his answer again and said slowly: "You have witnessed my talk to Charlemagne. And you surely understood what I wanted to get from him. Tyr, I have been informed that in the future there will be a very strong bond between Tamerlane and my child. They both should be the ones to bring peace to the universe. Therefore I was trying to find out if Charlemagne wouldn't play dirty, should Drago's reincarnation appear. Sure, I wouldn't lay my hand in fire that he won't try anything, when it comes that far. But in such case he would have to fight with us all, the crew and the Andromeda and that's one thing I think he wouldn't risk. He may be a prig, he is most definitely arrogant, the power he will probably soon have might even make him drunk, but he is not stupid. Therefore you can be reassured – I don't want anything from your son, I have no hidden intentions, I want something entirely different; I want to bring him here, to Andromeda, I want to protect him. He should grow up in security and prepare himself for the role which awaits him, together with my child."

Tyr listened to these words interested and as Dylan finished, he asked a bit insecure: "And who can guarantee me that you're telling the truth? You could lie to me, just to lay your hands on my son."

Shadow of anger flew over Dylan's face and he said with slightly irritated voice: "Tyr, after all this time which we have spent together you should have known me better. Well, I'm sure that you in fact know the answer already and it's only your concern as a father that's speaking such words. OK, maybe also your way of trying to provoke me. One – you surely remember that I never lied to you and that's something I cannot say for you. Two – I told you quite frankly what I've been told about the future of our children and the source of this information is completely reliable. Three – I actually already know where Tamerlane is and we are going to leave for that location any minute now. Therefore are your considerations at least a bit delayed. Four – should I want to harm your son, do you really think I'd tell you first?"

Tyr thought for a few moments and nodded: "I give you logical points for that. Actually you're right in all points, just one raises some questions: who told you about the future of our children?"

"I'm sure you have heard the name Xzander before, right?" Dylan grinned and as he saw Tyr's slightly surprised face he continued: "He told me what our kids are going to mean for the future of the universe. And I have no doubts about his words. You know the man too and I'm sure that you're also convinced that everything he says has head and tail. So I really don't doubt his words."

Tyr nodded slowly, deep in his thoughts and answered after few moments: "Correct. Xzander didn't tell us much, but everything he did proved as true. So I think we can trust his words. But there's still one open question; you said that there's someone watching over Tamerlane and I assume that it's Xzander with his people…" He looked questioningly at Dylan and saw that he nodded confirmatively. "What brings me to my point; how come no one ever noticed it before? I have always been extremely careful in everything concerning my son and his location is known only to me and extremely few other people and Xzander is most definitely not one of them."

"You have seen for yourselves that Xzander knows much more than we anticipate or approve. Therefore you shouldn't even be asking such question. The best way is to simply accept this fact as it is and try to assimilate the thought that your son will very soon be aboard Andromeda", smiled Dylan. "I think I'm not mistaken if I believe that you will be happy to finally be able to live together with your son."

Tyr just wanted to answer as the hatch opened and Beka entered the command with Brigens in close pursuit. As she saw Tyr's surprised expression, she smiled at him: "Rufus just gave me coordinates where we have to fly immediately. So don't look so astonished and do your job."

Tyr looked at Dylan astonished and as he saw his nod, he understood that they're going to go for his son. But… why Brigens? What was this guy's role in this matter? But he didn't get any further in his considerations as Dylan already commanded: "Andromeda, call everyone to command! Only Rommie needn't come, she needs rest."

TBC


	60. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 8

_Well, i admit it's been quite a long time since the last update. And I can't even promise to update soon again... But I do promise to finish the story ... someday. __In this part I tried to explain personal changes of some characters - would a Nietzschean ever change? Read and find out what I think about it._

**

* * *

**

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 8**

Olma looked at the young boy with satisfied and loving smile. Tamerlane was a true Nietzschean and every time she looked at him she had to think of his mother, who died a long time ago, but he even more resembled his father. At this thought her face darkened for a moment. Tyr Anasazi! Yes, he was the boy's father; he was an outstanding warrior but still… He was responsible that her pride had to run from the Than, he and Captain Dylan Hunt. But the shadow on her face vanished almost quicker than it appeared. After all, Tyr took care that Tamerlane could grow up peacefully and in safety. Since the careless genetic test and following destroying attack of the Genites she had been relatively sure that the boy was a genetic reincarnation of Drago Musevini although she had nothing in writing to prove this assumption. She sighed quietly and saw how the boy raised his head and looked at her questioningly. In his dark eyes she could clearly see that he cared about her. Was he maybe not a real Nietzschean after all? Sometimes she felt like he was perhaps too soft, too emotional. But… was this really that bad? Few years ago she would have answered this question with determined YES without any hesitation. But since she has been living with the boy on this hidden planet her attitude slowly, almost unnoticeably changed. She had had a lot of time to think about what was right and what was wrong in this universe. And such thinking brought her to surprising conclusions. She wasn't sure any more if it was the right thing to try to conquer and enslave everyone not-Nietzschean. She made the first hand experience that also the Nietzscheans were vulnerable, that they too could be destructed. And why would she want to go down like that when there were other, more subtle ways to show their dominance. Following such considerations she also raised Tamerlane not strictly in a Nietzschean spirit, but tried so somehow release the iron grip of the tradition, tried to teach him that he could probably be more successful if he'd use the knowledge, diplomacy and, naturally, fighting superiority than simply fight without applying other attributes and techniques. True, she wasn't absolutely sure if he really was the new Messiah of the Nietzscheans, but she nevertheless tried to raise him like he were the savior, like he were the one to unite the Nietzscheans once again. And to be able to master such demanding task, Tamerlane had to be superior to the others and his mental powers should be at least at par with his physical strength. She was a strong woman and she was proud that her descendant was the chosen one. And yet she sometimes felt like she weren't up to this task and her loneliness, the missing contact to the other Nietzscheans sometimes almost drove her crazy. So much depended on her upbringing this child!

Suddenly she heard a voice from outside the house and in the first moment she almost jumped up frightened, but calmed down almost instantly. The alarm, which would signal that someone uncalled for would be coming didn't go on. And it could only mean one thing; there was someone out there who knew how to switch off the device, or to be even more specific, someone, who knew of it in the first place. And she knew only one such person: Tyr Anasazi, Tamerlane's father. He'd been here only once or twice for a short visit and never announced his arrival, but he invested quite a lot in their safety. So she sat back down and laid a finger on her lips as Tamerlane looked at her questioningly, to show him, he should remain completely quiet. The boy nodded and returned his gaze at the book he had been reading. His grandmother would warn him well in advance if she'd thought that any danger might be lurking at them and she didn't appreciate him displaying his curiosity too openly. But his concentration on the book diminished, because he tried to attribute the quiet voices and noises he heard. He knew his father from the pictures but heard his voice so seldom and saw him even more rarely so he couldn't say for sure if it was him or not. And he could hear quite distinctively that there were two different voices. He turned his look back to Olma, who was also listening very carefully with strained expression on her face and raised his hand with two stretched fingers. As she noticed his gesture, a quick smile crossed her face and she nodded to the boy. She had noticed too that it wasn't only Tyr's voice coming in from the outside, but also someone else, whom she couldn't determine. But she was really proud of Tamerlane that he noticed it too. Her hand almost subconsciously grabbed the weapon, lying on the table. She pulled it to herself without causing any noise and stood up. This was at the same time a sign for Tamerlane to hide behind a big armchair. He didn't do it willingly, but as he noticed his grandmother's warning look, he bowed to her will. And then Olma waited.

In next moments both residents of the house remained completely silent and still. Meanwhile the voices came nearer and nearer and finally they noticed that the visitors must have already been standing at the door. The weapon in Olma's hand was now directed towards the door, pointing into direction from which the visitors should come. Suddenly the voices went quiet and after few moments, in which Olma as well as Tamerlane unwillingly held their breath, loud knocking on the door could be heard. Twice quickly, a long pause, three times, again a long pause and twice again. Olma's face relaxed a bit but the weapon remained in its position. With the other hand she knocked on the table. Three times, pause, twice, pause. Four times. These were the agreed knock-sequences, known only to her, Tamerlane and Tyr. Sure, there was always the possibility that Tyr could be forced into bringing someone else here but his voice, as they heard if before didn't sound like he would be under any kind of pressure or constraint, no, it sounded very relaxed and satisfied. Therefore she didn't believe that Tyr would bring along someone unfriendly and untrustworthy. He would rather die than endanger his son. But she didn't want to risk anything and her weapon remained pointed at the door.

Finally the latch slowly began to move and the gradually opened. The tension in Olma grew and she waited for the man, opening the door, to show himself. As the rift between the door and the frame widened she first saw a figure and in the next moment realized that it was really Tyr. But still her gun pointed towards him.

Tyr slowly entered the room with slightly raised hands. He knew very well how careful Olma was and wanted to assure her that everything was OK. He grinned slightly as he saw her tense face and the gun, pointing directly at his chest. "You can now lay the gun down Olma. I'm here out of my own free will and there's no one with bad intentions waiting outside."

Olma answered sharply without lowering the weapon: "I know you all too good Anasazi. Tell me who is your companion. I know very well that you didn't come alone, I heard a second voice too."

Tyr grinned wider and nodded approvingly: "You heard correctly. Yes, I brought someone with me. A friend."

Olma grinned ironically: "I didn't know you would have friends Anasazi. I'd really like to know this supposed friend of yours. He should come in, but slowly and with raised hands." She motioned with her weapon that Tyr's friend should come in. Tyr turned slowly half way against the door without taking his eyes from Olma and said over the shoulder: "You can come in now Dylan. But you heard the matriarch: slowly and with raised hands."

In next moment Dylan appeared behind Tyr, just like Tyr with slightly raised hands. His face was completely serious and very concentrated as he saw Olma. He stopped at Tyr's side and glanced at him quickly: "You've described the matriarch perfectly Tyr. She's acting just the way you told me she would."

Olma looked a bit confused from Tyr to Dylan and while she looked at Dylan she said to Tyr: "But… this is Dylan Hunt! The one who intervened in our dispute with Than without being asked for. He is supposed to be a friend? A kludge? Anasazi, you manage to surprise me over and over again."

Tyr answered with even voice: "Olma, he is more than a kludge and yes, he's my friend. And a good one too. What happened back then wasn't his fault. Actually it was Guderian's fault because he tried to take over the Andromeda. You surely understand that Dylan wouldn't simply give up on his ship."

Olma looked at Tyr with dangerous sparks in her eyes and answered with voice, revealing her inner fury: "It wasn't Guderian's fault, it was your betrayal, Tyr Anasazi. You planted a bug into Guderian's ear that taking over the Andromeda would be a walk in the park. And it was you, who destroyed the plasma cannon. You tricked out our alpha and proved to be a worthy father of Freya's child. But due to your betrayal, we had to give up our asteroid and were forced to live in unworthy conditions for a long time."

"Ancient history, Olma", answered Tyr not as arrogant as normally.

Dylan looked at Tyr with slight smile. He had been anticipating that back then everything happened the way Olma now described, but he also agreed with Tyr that it was ancient history. He felt Olma's look and turned to look at her. She was now gazing at him thoughtfully.

"If the stories I've heard of you are halfway true than you are truly more than a normal kludge." Her voice was quiet as she said this and after few moments of silence she finally decided to lower her gun. Slowly she let her hand fall and laid the gun on the table again. Then she looked into Tyr's eyes again: "And what does this visit mean? Are you here to see Tamerlane?"

Tamerlane, who was up till now hiding behind a chair, now came out of his hideaway and looked at Tyr with serious but still unmistakably happy eyes. As Tyr saw him, his expression changed instantly; it became soft and he smiled at the boy: "My son! You grew up since I've last seen you!"

Tamerlane nodded smiling and answered: "Father! Yes, I'm bigger and older. And stronger too!" He looked very self-assure while he came towards Tyr.

Tyr kept on smiling and stretched his arms against Tamerlane. The boy looked a bit undecided for a second, but as he saw Tyr with stretched hands he began to smile too and approached his father. Not too fast, he wanted to show him that he was a true Nietzschean, proud, although he actually wanted to run towards his father. As he came into Tyr's reach, strong arms encircled him and drove him into a hug. They remained hugged for a while and then Tyr let the boy go and looked into boy's eyes without saying a word.

Dylan and Olma observed father and son with smiles on their faces. Dylan had to wonder how could Tyr be so open in showing his emotions, while he was normally always so reserved and cold. He made a mental notice that, despite his former conviction, Tyr was a feeling being too, not just a Nietzschean. But it was even more surprising to see Olma watching them with a content smile. She knew that Tyr really loved his son, but she has been nevertheless surprised, how they both were able to show their true feelings without loosing their Nietzschean pride. 'Maybe my adapted education wasn't that bad after all.'

As Tyr and Tamerlane finally let go of each other, they both looked at Olma. She nodded and both men as well as Tamerlane sat down. Then the matriarch began: "I think that it's high time for you to tell me why you came here Tyr. I somehow can't believe that this would be just courteous visit", and she looked at Tyr challenging.

"You're absolutely right Olma. I'm here because I'm going to take Tamerlane with me." Tyr let the bomb blew up and waited for Olma's reaction. And she was indeed surprised. She tried to hide it but failed: "What? Are you serious?"

Tyr nodded: "Yes, Olma, I really mean it. The danger no longer exists; we beat the Dragans and the Genites. He doesn't have to hide here any more, he's going with me to Andromeda." And this was the second shock for Olma. This time she didn't even try to hide it. She looked at Dylan in deep disbelief and he felt that it was time for him to explain to her the reasons for such a decision. "Tyr is correct. We are going to take Tamerlane with us to Andromeda. In last few months we managed to defeat all our enemies and Tamerlane will be completely safe growing up on Andromeda, preparing himself for his future role. We know what future awaits him, or to be more precise, what will be his role in the years to come. Believe me Olma, he'll be just fine on Andromeda. Perhaps even safer than here; not that I'd try to say that he wasn't safe here with you, but you have been alone here and depended only on yourself, while on Andromeda, there will be good people looking after him."

Olma looked at Dylan with mixed emotions. She really had a hard time imagining Tamerlane on the Andromeda. And yet she was somehow satisfied. It proved her right in her conviction that only peaceful coexistence could bring order and prosperity to the universe. Then she turned to face Tyr and looked at him questioningly.

Tyr nodded without waiting for her to say anything: "Dylan told you the truth. My son will safe on the Andromeda. Besides… he should really learn how to live together with other species peacefully. I am really hopeful that the war is finally over and what we now need are wise leaders. People, who understand that the war fulfilled its goal." He wondered over himself where he found such words, words which were actually in absolute contradiction to the Nietzschean philosophy. And yet, he believed them. It was absurd enough… he, a warrior since his childhood, bounty hunter, killer, he was talking about the necessity of peace. But last years spent on the Andromeda and especially last few weeks changed him much more deeply than he anticipated. Because he finally found courage to clear his relationship with Beka, to admit to himself that he wanted to live with her, he saw many things in different light as before. He began to believe that all species had the right to live in peace. In his eyes, they still weren't equal to the Nietzscheans, but there were some exceptions from the rule. For instance his friends on the Andromeda and Trance's people.

While she listened to Tyr, Olma's expression changed and became softer and understanding. She felt inner satisfaction that her decision to raise Tamerlane less Nietzschean, to teach him, that every living being had the right to live, was right. Well, almost every one. There would always be exceptions like the Magog, whom she absolutely couldn't imagine as a species with which she could live together and whom she never would accept. As Tyr finished, she said quietly: "Interesting aspects. I never would have believed to hear something like that from you. And yet you are right. In these years since we have been living here my attitudes changed too. Perhaps the time is ripe for living in peace."

While listening to Tyr and Olma, Dylan smiled slightly. Slowly he began to believe in a happier future for this universe. It has been a giant leap in the right direction that Tyr could change his former conviction. He, the unbendable warrior could understand the truth. If he was able to understand then probably anyone would be.

Tamerlane was listening to the discussion silently. After all, it would have been inappropriate if he'd try to interfere with the discussion of the adults; at least that was what he learned from Olma. But he was still tense and his excitement grew from minute to minute. He would leave with his father for the Andromeda. In the last time Olma repeatedly reminded him that the war wasn't the best possible solution, but he was still surprised to hear his father talking the same way. Olma described him quite differently: hard and always ready for a fight, always looking after his own benefit first. He knew about their first encounter on the asteroid, but until now all his contacts with his father weren't exactly warrior-type. He was glad that Olma and his father obviously shared their conviction concerning the war. He was really proud to be a Nietzschean, but that didn't mean he wanted to enslave any other species. The thought of leaving this planet and go living on the Andromeda appeared more and more appealing to him. He heard a lot about Andromeda, although not only positive. But he knew that she was the most powerful warship in the universe and the thought to live on such a ship agitated his fantasy immensely. He risked a quick, hidden glance at Dylan and saw that the man was smiling. He hadn't been described exactly as a friend to him, but he somehow found it difficult to connect the dark stories with this man. He thought that Dylan looked friendly but not threatening. Dangerous yes, but threatening… no.

As Tyr heard Olma he smiled too. After seeing that she didn't oppose his idea of taking Tamerlane to Andromeda, he felt quite relieved. "What about you? Are you coming with us too?"

Olma shook her head: "No, Tyr, I'm not coming with you. My assignment is accomplished and I'll stay here. I couldn't get used to live on the Andromeda."

Dylan looked at her: "Are you really intending to stay here? Completely alone? Even if you're not ready to come to Andromeda, you could still live somewhere else. You really don't have to stay here."

Olma shook her head again: "No, I don't want to leave this place. You should understand something; I'm the last of my pride and have nowhere to go. Besides… I feel that my time is coming soon. My most important task was to protect Tamerlane and to prepare him for the universe. And I'd like to think that I succeeded." She looked lovingly at Tamerlane and continued: "Therefore I'm satisfied. Now he needs another teacher, someone who will teach him something I can't – to live."

Dylan just nodded silently. He understood why Olma didn't want to leave this place. And to be honest, he was satisfied with her decision. Should she really come with them to Andromeda, he most definitely wouldn't enjoy her presence on his ship, nor would it be of any benefit for the interpersonal relations of the crew. She might have changed, but he was absolutely sure he would never trust her. Not to even mention that Rommie would have significant problems accepting her. They had a long discussion before about bringing Tamerlane to Andromeda and she already had her problems accepting that fact. As the possibility of Olma's arrival was mentioned, she declined it resolutely. She couldn't forget that it was Olma's pride which tried to overtake the Andromeda as she was still her avatar and it was only Dylan's threat with self-destruction that drove them away. No, she wanted to have as little as possible to do with Olma.

Even Tyr's tries to convince Olma sounded half-hearted and as she explicitly told Dylan she would never move to Andromeda he let it be and didn't try further to persuade her. Only Tamerlane looked at her a bit sad. He loved her; however, considering the fact that she and Tyr were the only ones whom he knew, it was no wonder. But he also felt that she was completely determined to stay here and his nietzschean pride didn't allow him to beg, although it made his heart heavy and his throat felt somehow strained. He wanted to beg, but couldn't allow himself to show weakness. He also knew he would only make her angry at him. And he only wanted her to be proud of him.

No one said anythingmore and they all just kept staring into thin air. Finally Olma broke the uncomfortable silence and asked: "Are you leaving immediately?" Tyr nodded silently and Tamerlane stood up as he saw his father's gesture. "I'll pack my things", and he disappeared in the room.

While he was packing, the adults remained quiet. Everyone sank deep into their thoughts and they didn't even bother anymore to look at each other. After about ten minutes Tamerlane appeared again, carrying two bags. He came to Tyr and looked at him seriously: "I'm ready father."

Tyr nodded again without saying anything and stood up. Dylan followed his example and as the last Olma also stood up. It looked somehow difficult, as if in the last few minutes she would have aged for many years. She would never allow anyone else to see how difficult it was for her to say good-bye to Tamerlane, especially not Tamerlane. But in her soul the emptiness began to spread its dark wings and would never be chased away by anything else. Tamerlane was her only link to her old life and now she would be left all alone, with no one more to talk to. Tyr looked at her: "Thank you for everything Olma. You gave me what matters the most to me. You watched over my son and almost brought him to manhood." He stretched his hand against her and as she accepted it, he squeezed it strongly. Dylan offered her his hand too: "I can assure you that Tamerlane won't miss anything on the Andromeda." With a handshake he finished his visit to the matriarch and followed Tyr, who was already at the door. Tamerlane remained standing in the middle of the room and looked somehow confused after Dylan and Tyr. As they left the room, he let his bags fall to the floor and hugged Olma. "Thank you! I'll never forget you grand mother. I love you!" He felt how tears threatened to flood his eyes and fought hard against it. He bite his tongue and clenched the teeth. He hid his face in Olma's breasts and just stood there quietly so he couldn't see that her eyes also glistened with tears. But she fought against it as hard as Tamerlane: "Tamerlane, you mean much more to me than just a grand son. You are almost like a son tome. But you have to leave now. Very important tasks are waiting for you and I cannot follow you where you have to go. But you will be in my heart forever." She gently stroke his hair, hugged him tight for one last time and then gently but resolutely pushed him away. "You should go. Your father is waiting for you. Go and make me proud of you."

In the meantime Tamerlane managed to get his tears under control and just nodded. He looked at Olma for the last time, took his bags and went to the door.

Tyr and Dylan were leaning on the wall outside the house, each on one side of the entrance door and didn't say a word. They both understood that Tamerlane had to say good bye to Olma alone. Suddenly the boy came through the door and looked at Tyr: "Shall we go now?" Tyr nodded and went in the direction where he and Dylan had left the Maru. Dylan hurried up and overtook them, so that Tamerlane could walk together with his father. Without loosing unnecessary words Tyr took the bags from Tamerlane and they went to the Maru in silence.

In the house, Olma sat in her chair and stared into nothing. Suddenly she began to softly sing a lullaby.

TBC


	61. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 9

_Sooo, here's the next part of the last chapter. How would Beka react, had Tyr asked her to raise Tamerlane without delivering an 'advance notice'? I tried to give my vision of it in this part._**  
**

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 9**

Beka stared at two men, standing in front of her with clear disbelief in her eyes. After a while her look hovered over to the boy, standing beside Tyr, trying to look completely neutral. But she knew very well, he was just trying to evaluate her. Just like Tyr – like father like son. Then she turned back to Tyr and said very slowly, stressing every word very sharply: "Tyr I believe I must have misunderstood you. Did you really ask me if I would raise Tamerlane together with you? Did you really ask that?" She felt how rage slowly began to take control of her mind and actions. Not that she would find Tamerlane unsympathetic. Well, as far as someone can find a Nietzschean sympathetic. But it disturbed her totally that Tyr never before said anything about this. Yes, she knew very well where Tyr and Dylan went, but she didn't expect this. She was furious to be driven in the corner in front of Tamerlane and Dylan. Had Tyr asked her before he went to bring Tamerlane to Andromeda and had he asked her in private ... well she would have reacted differently. She now had to try to control her temper so that Tamerlane wouldn't get a feeling she would hate him. She really didn't hate him, she didn't even dislike him. She knew his history and felt somehow sorry for him. He had to grow up without his mother, he rarely saw his father and Olma was the only living being by his side.

Tyr nodded with dark face: "Yes Beka, that's exactly what I asked you. Tamerlane has his father now, but he also needs a woman taking care of him. I didn't say you should be his mother. I just asked you to help me raising my son."

Dylan was trying to act as neutral as possible. He too disapproved the fact that Tyr almost attacked Beka with his request. He now understood that Tyr must have done it deliberately. He brought Tamerlane and him to Beka in try to influence her decision. In thoughts he shook his head and reasoned that there are still so many things Tyr should learn about Beka. He knew her good enough to know that she will probably react even more rejecting if she's brought into such situation as now. She didn't like to be forced into something and this was exactly what Tyr was trying to do. He looked at Tamerlane and noticed that he also didn't feel exactly comfortable in this situation. Their eyes met and with short head movement Dylan showed against the door. Tamerlane's eyes showed that he understood him and he nodded slightly to the Captain. So Dylan turned to Beka and Tyr who were staring at each other and upon seeing rage in Beka's eyes, hurried to excuse Tamerlane and himself as quickly as possible, before the volcano in Beka would erupt: "I think that Tamerlane and I should better leave you two to resolve this issue." Without waiting for the answer he turned around to prevent possible Tyr's objections and Tamerlane followed his example as swiftly as he could. Before Beka or Tyr could react, they were both already out of the room.

Beka continued to stare furiously into Tyr's eyes and noticed that he began to look a bit insecure. Somehow this calmed her down a little and she had to grin slightly in her thoughts. She really managed to embarrass the self-assure Nietzschean with her reaction. However, she wasn't ready to give up so easily. What Tyr did really required a lecture how someone shouldn't approach Beka Valentine. She said with quiet but nevertheless very threatening voice: "Tyr, what in the God's name were you thinking to corner me in such a manner? Do you really know me so bad that you thought you could persuade me to accept your proposal just because Dylan and Tamerlane were present? Why didn't you at least give me a hint before?" Her eyes caused Tyr to feel very small and subdued in this very moment.

He sighed and tried to find the right words to calm Beka down. In the meantime he realized to have chosen the worst way. "Beka, please, try to understand me. I just wanted the best for my son. You two are all that I have and I would really like to look at you as my family. True, I might have chosen a wrong..."

"Might have?" Cut him Beka off still madly but it was obvious that she beginning to calm down. "You most definitely chose the wrong way, Tyr Anasazi!"

Tyr simply nodded and continued: "As I can see now I really was a bit too intrusive. Please, try to listen to my reasons. I know that you're not Tamerlane's mother. But I know that he needs a woman's hand, a hand to show him the difference between right and wrong. I can teach him a lot, but there are some things a man cannot accomplish. I really proposed it only because I love you and because I think you could be that woman." He looked at Beka somehow pleadingly.

At this scene, Beka had to smile despite her anger. It really happened seldom enough that the big Kodiak would beg for something. And this was one of those rare moments. She had to admit that Tamerlane made really positive impression. He seemed very grown up for his age. The serenity with which he looked at her, slight sadness in his eyes and yet a very proud, resolute facial expression impressed her beyond her expectations. She had no big troubles playing with the idea to look at him as a kind of adoptive son. And now she finally admitted to herself that she actually expected Tyr to ask her something like he just did. They were together, Tyr brought back his son, so she definitely couldn't pretend as if the boy weren't here; she couldn't just ignore him. She knew from the very beginning she would have to play some kind of a mother to the boy. If only hadn't Tyr tried to persuade her in such a stupid way! She looked into Tyr's eyes and said: "Tyr, we have to set something right: I have nothing against Tamerlane. He looks like clever and even lovable boy, but you... you, the biggest jerk, you did everything wrong from the beginning on!"

While Beka and Tyr were involved in word fight, Dylan and Tamerlane waited outside on the corridor, leaned against the wall. Dylan looked at the young Nietzschean from aside and thought about the prophecy concerning his importance for the future of the universe. He had to admit that he was also impressed by the boy. He was unmistakably the son of his father and yet he acted quite differently. So calm and composed as he seldom saw anyone, but none of Tamerlane's age. 'Perhaps he really is the one who will later unite all the Nietzscheans and even reason them.' He remembered how the boy reacted as they arrived to Andromeda and Rommie waited for them. He could clearly see that Tamerlane didn't look at his wife as a kludge. He could even notice interest and admiration in his eyes as he looked at Rommie. He didn't ask any stupid question about her pregnancy, he just politely asked when she was expecting the baby. His question didn't sound like an empty question out of politeness, no, it sounded like he would really be interested. Rommie greeted him a bit reserved, but it was obvious that the boy managed to gain her trust very quickly and after few minutes they were talking like old friends. He smiled and didn't notice how Tamerlane looked at him questioningly. As he finally noticed the boy's look, he said: "I just remembered how you managed to gain my wife's trust so quickly."

Tamerlane nodded and answered: "She's really a remarkable woman." He kept silent for few moments and then asked something that he wanted to ask heart for quite a while: "Tell me, what is Beka alike? I think she's a very strong woman and I can understand my father that he loves her. But why did she react the way she did?"

Dylan sighed, thought about this question for few moments and said slowly: "You should know something. Beka is, as you already noticed, a very strong woman. She had to survive in this universe for quite a long time depending only on her skills, her courage and she risked her life very often. Therefore is she very independent and has problems coping with such 'surprises'. I think that your father made a mistake not to have asked her before. If you want to hear my opinion ... in the end she will accept his proposal. Not because she would like to avoid the fighting with your father but because she likes you very much. She only has problems showing her feelings openly and if she feels that she's been cornered, the beast in her wakes up."

Tamerlane nodded again: "I anticipated something like that. She looks almost like a Nietzschean to me. I can understand her very well. Perhaps even better than my father." He grinned slightly.

Dylan looked at him surprised. The boy again proved his maturity to him, his logical thinking. "Remarkable!" He didn't even notice that he spoke this word aloud, but as he saw Tamerlane's confused look, he explained: "I have to admit that I'm very surprised how mature you think. I wouldn't have expected it from someone of your age. Not even from a Nietzschean."

Tamerlane shrugged his shoulders: "Olma taught me many things that weren't exactly nietzschean. She was convinced that also our people have to change to survive. Perhaps I'm stronger because of it, perhaps not. But I'll find out whether it is an advantage or not."

"Believe me, it can be only advantageous if you try to understand other species and don't rank them from the beginning on as inferior and only adequate for slavery. That's the only way to maintain piece and prosperity for everyone."

Tamerlane thoughtfully looked into Dylan's eyes. "You are much different as you have been described to me."

Dylan grinned: "How do you mean? Better or worse?"

"Neither ... nor. But you have been described to my almost as an enemy, as someone, who was responsible that my pride had to leave the asteroid. But in this time since we're together I couldn't find anything like that. I see that my father respects you very much and when he respects someone then that one has to be worth it. And finally... if you really were the way you have been described to me, I guess your wife wouldn't love you as much as she obviously does... "Tamerlane grinned at Dylan.

Dylan had to laugh aloud upon hearing these words. "I like the way you think and make your own conclusions. I guess we two will exchange a word or two upon important issues in the future. You could perhaps even learn playing go."

"Go? What's go?" Asked Tamerlane slightly confused. He never heard of anything named go.

"Go is an old game, which requires logic, tactics and sound judgment. There are not many people who are capable of combining all these virtues. I used to play it with my ex first officer, back in the times of the old Commonwealth. And he was a Nietzschean." Explained Dylan smiling.

"It seems like an interesting game. If a Nietzschean played this game then it can only be advantageous. I might remind you of your offer sometime." Nodded Tamerlane. He wanted to add something but was cut off by the opening of the door and he could saw obviously satisfied Tyr with Beka at his side stepping through it.

Dylan and Tamerlane straightened up and the Captain looked first at Beka and then at Tyr: "Have you cleared your misunderstandings?"

Beka nodded grinningly: "My big Nietzschean recognized that he made a huge mistake. But, considering his good intentions, we came to a satisfying conclusion." Then she looked at Tamerlane: "Tamerlane, I'm sorry if it seemed to you I wouldn't like you. That's not true, I just hated the way your father attacked me with his request."

Tamerlane nodded seriously and answered: "I noticed that before. I hope we'll understand each other very well."

"I hope too!" Answered Beka with a warm smile on her face.

TBC


	62. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 10

_I can't believe that it's been so long since I updated this story! True, there were many obstacles, like real life etc., but still... Well, as I have the story almost finished, I promise to post all missing chapters (this one plus 3) and conclude the story. I hope to have the next chapter up in about one week._

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 10  
**

Dylan sat on the couch, lost in his thoughts and enjoyed a moment of peacefulness. Rommie had leaned on him and obviously felt asleep. At least her deep breathing and her hand, which let go of his and fell in his lap, gave him such impression. He tried to get up very slowly and carefully. As he gently pushed her away to gain space for getting up, she mumbled something incomprehensible but didn't wake up. He carefully laid her on the sofa and looked at her for few moments lovingly. Then he took a blanket from a nearby chair and covered her. Soft mumbling and a satisfied smile on Rommie's lips showed him that he did the right thing and he smiled satisfied. She looked so innocent and so vulnerable while asleep. He knew that the birth was only a matter of days if not only hours and he had to admit to himself that he was really looking forward to it. He would finally get the chance to hold his child in his arms; and it would be a baby from a woman, whom he loved more than anyone else. His life couldn't get any better. The relationship between Beka and Tamerlane also evolved very positively in the last few days and it was obvious, that Beka accepted the boy and let him into her heart. And yet, at the thought of the birth, he still was a bit insecure. What if something would go wrong? He shook his head and chased these fears away. Everything is going to be all right! But now he felt the urge to talk to someone. He didn't want to wake Rommie up, so he slowly left their quarters and decided to talk to Rev Bem. Besides, he still hasn't decided what to do with Brigens. Since their discussion in which he revealed his true intentions why he wanted to become a member of his crew, the man acted very reserved and was obviously waiting for Dylan's decision but didn't want to ask. Dylan sighed and started along the corridor towards Rev Bem's quarters. The Magog was in the meantime completely healthy, but he did prefer to spend most of the time in his quarters. And that was another reason for Dylan to talk to him.

As he reached Rev's quarters, he hesitated for a second. What if Rev was just meditating or praying? Wouldn't he disturb him? Then he decided to try anyway and knocked on the door. It opened immediately and he saw Rev, sitting on the floor and reading a book. As he noticed Dylan he smiled at him: "What brings you here, Captain?"

Dylan returned his smile and said: "I think we should talk Rev. I need an advice and I'm sure you're the one who could give it to me."

Rev stood up and showed Dylan he should sit on one of the chairs. Dylan followed his invitation and as Rev also sat down he began: "Rev, I have to make a decision concerning Brigens. You know what happened and what his role was. I'm still not sure if I should allow him to stay on the Andromeda or not. He appears to be a good man, but I still hesitate."

Rev looked at Dylan thoughtfully and answered after few moments: "Dylan, you have made so many difficult decisions and in most cases you did the right thing. Sure, I know very well what Brigens did. But I also know why he did it. You see, I really can't give you any advice, it's your call. I can only help you to consider the most important things. Do you believe Brigens that he was acting with best intentions?"

Dylan nodded: "Of course. I admit, in the beginning I was very much irritated, but after thoroughly thinking it over, I have to admit that his actions resulted very positively. After all… Trance didn't behave much differently. She also hid her true goals from us for a very long time. Well, I'm almost sure we still don't know even a fragment of her true intentions and will possibly never do. If I try to look at it this way… " he stopped and looked at Rev helplessly.

Rev slightly tilted his head. "Well, that's exactly what I was about to ask you next. Every one of us has their small secrets, everyone hides something what the others aren't supposed to find out. But we still don't represent a safety risk or even enemies! Every sentient being has such secrets. You have yours, I have mine, your wife has hers. That's something you shouldn't forget. In spite of all these secrets we still always try to act positive, we still try to help each other. Our small private sphere doesn't in any way omit us in being useful members of the crew."

Dylan remained silent for few moments, thinking over Rev's words. "You're right Rev. Someone shouldn't be judged, based on one single action, which didn't endanger anyone. If I think of what Trance did… how she organized that Rommie became human… I should have thrown her out of the air lock without EVA suit. Although I somehow believe she would survive even this." He chuckled a bit at this thought and continued: "But I can't do it, for I know that she handled with best intentions."

"I'm sure you understand it now Dylan. That's the most important issue. But… tell me something: do you trust Trance?"

Dylan nodded: "Yes, I trust her, no matter what she might have done. She proved so often that her actions have always been in the interest of us all."

"Then you should convince yourself to see Brigens in the same light. Did he up till now do anything you might consider as conspirative or hostile? Didn't he always do what was best for us all?"

"I really can't remember any negative action. He always tried to be useful to us and our cause." Dylan let the time, since Brigens was aboard, pass in front of his inner eye and had to agree with Rev. Brigens hadn't done a single thing that could even potentially harm Andromeda or the crew.

Rev smiled: "I knew you would understand. But still… I think this is a decision you have to make alone. I merely tried to show you, what you should consider at making this decision."

Dylan smiled back: "You said before you couldn't give me any advice. And yet you gave me one. You helped me more than you could possibly know. I think my decision will be much easier now." He was really relieved. So much, that he completely forgot his idea to talk to Rev about his staying in his quarters, stood up and wanted to leave as Rev said: "Dylan, may I say something?"

Dylan looked at the Magog, who was now standing a bit surprised: "Why, of course Rev! Whatever you want."

Rev hesitated for a while and said then: "Dylan, I would like to apologize for not being able to protect Rommie in the monastery. I'm so sorry that she had to suffer so much. I feel like I betrayed your confidence."

Dylan stepped over to Rev and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head vigorously: "Rev, you should forget such thoughts immediately. You did everything you could and even more. You almost died trying to protect my wife. As we now know it was inevitable that it would end the way it did. I'm the one who should plea for forgiveness and ask for excuse. It was my decision to leave you and Rommie in that monastery. And I'm the one who almost sent you and her in death."

Rev looked at Dylan thankfully. He still wasn't over the fact that Rommie had been kidnapped while standing under his protection. The memory of that and of all dead monks still caused him nightmares. Since that day not a single night has passed in which he wouldn't wake in horror and fear. And he was really worried Dylan would somehow blame him. As he heard his answer, he at least didn't have to fear that. He would still remember that day for a very long time, but he at least knew that his friends didn't blame him. "Please, Dylan! You shouldn't blame yourself. You just said that it was inevitable. No one could even consider the possibility that DelMonte would reappear. I'm sure you would make different decision if you at least assumed something like that."

Dylan sighed: "I don't know Rev. I was completely sure that the monastery was the safest place possible. But it turned out differently. And so we're back again with Trance and her hunches. We should always do what she tells us to." He grinned slightly

Rev grinned back: „I believe that's the truth, Dylan. Have you asked her about Brigens yet?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. Well, I did talk to Rommie and she thinks I should let him stay."

"You should listen to your wife Dylan. She may not be human for a very long time but she already has an unbelievable instinct when it comes to judging the people. I'm surprised that she's able to judge them so quickly and correctly. She is really amazing for someone, who has these human instincts for less than a year."

Dylan nodded and smiled: "I noticed it too. Well, there was one time I missed to listen to Trance and Rommie and the result was a real disaster. Perhaps I should listen to them both this time. But I think I should talk to Trance too. And yet … thank you so much Rev. I'm really glad that we have you around."

Rev bowed slightly, feeling appreciated and looked after Dylan as he left his quarters. He was sure, Dylan would make correct decision this time.

As Dylan came back to his quarters, he saw that Rommie meanwhile woke up and was reading a book. As he entered the room, she looked at him over the book and gave him her most seductive smile: "So here you are! I already asked myself how long will you continue to talk to Rev and neglect your wife." Her complaint wasn't meant seriously so she smiled and laid the book aside.

"How did you know that I was with Rev?" Asked Dylan and sat by her side.

Rommie grinned: "Have you already forgotten that Andromeda always knows where you are? I simply asked her."

Dylan grinned: "Damn, I can't hide from you on this ship. Your ex sister would immediately tell you if I would plan something."

"That's not correct!" Argued Andromeda's hologram, which appeared to defend herself, and she looked a bit offended. "While you have been talking to Rev, neither you, nor Rev requested privacy mode." But than her expression changed and she looked at him mischievously: "But …. should you plan something indecent than I would most definitely tell Rommie no matter what!"

"See! I knew it! You women always join your forces against us, poor men and try to keep us under control", complained Dylan grinning broadly.

"Only when you have bad intentions", answered Rommie, who halfway managed to suppress her laughter. But she still grinned widely and looked challenging at Dylan. "Well, should Andromeda decline my request I still could ask Andy. I'm completely sure she would tell me."

Dylan sighed exaggeratingly: „Oh my God, now I have to deal with three women! As if my own were not enough!" He harvested a wicked look and a shoulder hit from Rommie for this remark. He grinned at her but then he turned serious again. "Rommie, I just talked to Rev about Brigens. He suggested me, I should ask Trance too."

Rommie nodded: "I agree with him. She always gave you good advices. Even though you sometimes fail to listen to her."

"Don't remind me of that! I know I made a terrible mistake and it won't get any better if you keep on reminding me", answered Dylan a bit irritated. But he knew that Rommie was just making a joke.

"Excuse me darling. I didn't mean it badly. I had no intention to hurt your feelings, I was just trying to make a joke." Rommie looked at him pleadingly. "I won't do it again, promise!"

"But it's still the truth!" Andromeda interfered with the discussion again. "Should I inform Trance to come over here?"

"Yes Andromeda, do it please", answered Dylan who already forgot that he felt a bit insulted as they again resurfaced his mistake. He simply couldn't be mad at them for these small stings. He knew very well that they did it because they loved him and wanted to show it to him. After all… hadn't he done the same thing with his remark about women? He too said it only because of his love for his wife and his ship. He knew very well that no one would willingly hurt the others and that they are going to look after each other.

Andromeda understood Dylan's look and smiled: "Ay, ay Captain!"

TBC


	63. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 11

_So, the next installment of this story. I hope to have next part up next monday._

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 11**

Trance entered Rommie's and Dylan's quarters with a smile on her lips. Less than ten minutes ago Andromeda informed her that Dylan would like to talk to her. After entering the room she first looked at Rommie, who was comfortably sitting on the sofa and grinned at her: "When may I expect you on the med deck? You look quite huge!"

Rommie made an insulted impression and answered defiantly: "I cannot look huge because I'm so small. About the birth: I really hope it will be very soon. I feel extremely immovable and it disturbs me quite a lot." Then her face lit up: "Besides I can hardly wait to finally be able to hold my baby."

Trance smiled at her and turned to Dylan who was standing beside her, grinning from ear to ear: "You wanted to talk to me Dylan?"

Dylan nodded and showed her a chair to sit down. "Would you please take this chair Trance. We have to talk about Brigens." Trance followed his invitation and sat down. Dylan also took his place, naturally close to Rommie on the sofa and began: "Trance, I have to make a decision about Brigens's future on the Andromeda. And I'd like to hear your opinion."

Trance looked at him thoughtfully and answered after a short moment: "Dylan, it's your call. You are the captain."

Dylan grinned again: "Rev told me exactly the same thing. Well, I don't expect you to make a decision for me, I only want to hear your opinion if he should be allowed to stay aboard. Do you think that he might be a risk factor, a danger, or should I allow him to stay with us?"

Trance shook her head: "I really can't say if he's a danger or not. But there's one thing you should not forget: he has been sent by Xzander. If you trust Xzander, you should trust Brigens too. At least this is how I see this matter."

Dylan nodded: "You're right Trance. However, I have to ask myself one important question: do I trust Xzander or not. After all he's done for us I should trust him and yet…" He broke off and looked thoughtfully into Trance's enigmatic eyes.

She smiled mysteriously and answered: "You already know the answer Dylan, you just won't admit it to yourself."

"Really?" wondered Dylan not entirely seriously. "Do I really trust him? It looks like you would know me better than I know myself."

"And she's not the only one", added Rommie and gently squeezed Dylan's hand. "I believe to know you very good and I have to admit that Trance is right. It's been quite a long time since I first told you I believe he should stay with us."

"OK, my ladies, you convinced me", admitted Dylan and smiled. "I really never could convince myself to send him away. I hope everything is going to be all right. But… I trust you both if you both say he should stay, than all is left for me is to agree with you."

Trance smiled and nodded: "Do you still need me or may I leave?"

"No, you're free to go Trance. And… thank you." Answered Dylan and Trance left the room.

After she left, Dylan turned to Rommie and looked at her belly: "I hope too that the baby is going to be born soon. I can hardly wait to hold it."

Rommie looked at him lovingly and caressed his cheek. But her face suddenly strained and she grasped her belly. Dylan asked alarmed: "Is everything OK, Rommie?"

Rommie gasped and couldn't answer immediately After few moments in which Dylan looked at her frightened and held her hand tightly, her face relaxed and she said still gasping for air: "I think it's so far. I haven't had so strong contractions until now."

Now Dylan's face finally relaxed too and he said with a smile: "Well, then it would probably be the best if we immediately go to the med deck. I don't want to risk anything."

Rommie returned his smile tiredly and nodded: „Perhaps you're right. The time span between the contractions is getting shorter and they are getting stronger." She tried to stand up, but Dylan stopped her: "Oh no, my dear wife! Are you now even intending to walk over there? Absolutely not! I'm going to carry you and you are not allowed to object! Understood?"

Perhaps for the first time ever Rommie didn't oppose him. She noticed alone that she would have quite significant problems, should she try to walk to the medical deck. So she just nodded and waited for Dylan to lift her. Then she embraced him and pressed her face against his cheek. "Thank you!" She whispered very quietly into his ear. Dylan smiled satisfied upon hearing these two words. He noticed very well that she didn't oppose his decision and he thought to himself that she really must be very close to the birth for not trying to get it her way.

Slowly he carried her to the medical deck and inform Andromeda she should tell Trance to get ready. As Andromeda realized what was going on, she appeared as a hologram and looked at Rommie warmly and somehow even proudly. Rommie noticed her look and asked: "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmmm… maybe because I already feel like aunt? I still cannot see you differently as my baby sister. Ergo, I'm going to be an aunt as soon as the child is born." Grinned Andromeda at Rommie.

Dylan followed Andromeda's explanation with a smile on his lips: "Aunt Andromeda, have you notified Trance?"

The hologram turned to him and confirmed: "Sure, she's already waiting on med deck. Should I inform the others too?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you wait for a little while. We ought to be certain that it's not false alarm. We will decide after Trance examined her ", answered Dylan.

In the meantime they have already reached the med deck and as the hatch opened, they saw Trance, waiting for them, obviously highly agitated. As Dylan carefully laid Rommie on the bed, she joined them. "I surely asked you when I can expect you here, but I didn't mean right away!" She grinned at Rommie.

"I had no intentions whatsoever to do it now", grinned Rommie back. "It just happened. Mother Nature has its own agenda and it's not always…" Her face suddenly strained. "God! Again!" She pressed through teeth and grabbed Dylan's hand.

Dylan looked at her worriedly: „I think that it's not a false alarm, right Trance?" With questioning eyes he turned to Trance who was beginning to check Rommie with a scanner.

"You will have to wait until I'm finished!" She didn't let Dylan omit her in her work. After few seconds she said: "I think it's time. According to this information the child should be born every minute." She turned to Rommie and smiled at her: "No fears Rommie, everything is going to be OK. I'll take care of it."

Slightly frightened, Rommie looked into Trance's eyes and then turned her gaze to Dylan. He smiled at her comfortingly, although he was as tense as he had never been before. It was only a matter of minutes before his first child would be born. Rommie turned her eyes back to Trance and asked very quietly: "Will it really hurt as much as I read that it would?"

Trance smiled at her: "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I haven't given a birth to a child and even if I had, it's completely different for my folks as it is for humans."

Suddenly Rommie tensed and cried unvoluntarily: "Oh my God, it's happening. I believe that the baby is coming!" First sweat drops formed on her forehead and she grabbed Dylan's hand. She looked at him pleadingly: "You are staying with me, aren't you? Please?"

"Of course, Rommie. I promised you that I would be at your side during the birth and I keep my promises." Answered Dylan and squeezed her hand. With the oter one he grabbed a napkin and dried her forehead. Then he turned to Trance: "Can you give her something against pain?"

"Well, there are two possibilities. You can make it naturally, without chemistry involved… or I can give you some drugs to ease the pain. What do you prefer Rommie?" Answered Trance and looked at Rommie.

"Pain killers. NOW!" Squeezed Rommie through clenched teeth and felt how her body tensed immensely. Trance just nodded and took a syringe. "It should be better in a minute. I cannot promise you it won't hurt, but it will be much more bearable."

After few seconds Rommie relaxed visibly, although she still felt pain. "This is much better!" commented she with shaking voice while Dylan held her hand and looked at her with eyes, full of love and affection.

Trance now turned to Dylan: "Time for you to prepare yourself for the birth. You must put your surgery gown on, for I cannot risk any infections just because we would be too lazy to follow the regulations. Go and change your clothes!" She pointed at the small room next door and Dylan nodded. He looked at Rommie again and whispered: "Wait until I get back!"

Rommie really managed to give him a small smile and nodded: "Where do you think would I go? As if I were in a position to run away!"

Dylan grinned and vanished in the small room where he disinfected his hands and put the surgery gown on. He put on the chirurgical mask and fastened the straps carefully. Then he returned to Rommie and saw, that in the meantime Trance prepared his wife for the birth. Trance was dressed like Dylan and she also wore a mask. "So, now it can start," she said to Dylan. Her voice was somehow different, filtered through the mask.

Rommie looked between Dylan and Trance and grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Asked Dylan who was already at her side and held her hand.

"You two look like two ghosts," commented Rommie and tried to grin at him, but failed miserably, as a new wave of pain overwhelmed her and caused her face to tense in pain.

Trance checked if the baby was already under way and said: "Rommie. I think that the baby will be born any minute now. I can already see its head."

"I hope it doesn't last too long." Managed Rommie and her body tensed again. She tried to breathe quickly as she had learned from the books and looked at Dylan: "It still hurts!" she complained with almost whiny voice.

Dylan dried small sweat pearls on her face and tried to comfort her: "I know Rommie. I wish I could take the pain from you, but unfortunately it's impossible. If it hurts too much, squeeze my hand. Perhaps it will be a bit easier for you then."

Rommie nodded and as next wave of pain came over her, she squeezed his hand firmly, so that his eyes bulged a bit and he even believed to hear his bones knuckle. He asked himself in bewilderment, where his small, vulnerable wife took such power. She really squeezed his hand so firm, that it hurt. But in this moment it was more important that Rommie managed everything OK. His hand wouldn't be hurt, for something like that she wasn't strong enough.

TBC


	64. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 12

_Well, this is the part, in which Hunts become a real family. The story is slowly coming to an end. just this part and the last one, clarifying one last question. I believe, I will be able to publish it at the end of next week and finish the story._

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 12**

Andromeda saw everything what happened in the med deck, for they didn't request private mode. For a second she considered to tell the others what was going on. Dylan's words to wait a bit, still echoed in her mind, but she decided that the others had the right to know that Rommie was giving birth to her first child. After all, this was no false alarm, but the birth itself. So she informed everyone that the baby would be born any minute now. And it actually didn't take five minutes before everyone was assembled in front of the hatch to the med deck.

Andy and Harper were the first ones to arrive, almost flying by. As they stopped in front of the closed hatch, Harper breathed heavily while Andy looked at him and grinned, no tiredness visible on her afce. "Do you ….. believe …. it's ….. already... happening?" asked Harper while trying to catch a breath. He leaned against the wall, put is hands on his knees and tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

"I think it's just a matter of minutes," answered Andy, who, like Andromeda herself, knew everything what was going on behind closed hatch. She and Andromeda decided to keep the hatch closed, although Dylan didn't explicitly request it. But somehow they anticipated he would like it that way.

The next one to come was Rev Bem, also visibly agitated and asked Andy: "How does it look?"

Andy opened her mouth to answer, as she saw Brigens, coming around the corner, followed by Tyr, Beka and Tamerlane. They were now all gathered and she said: "Well, to tell you all at once: Rommie's baby is due any minute now. We are supposed to wait outside until it's born."

Everyone looked nervous, even Tyr and Tamerlane. Andromeda's hologram, that formed to stay with the rest, looked tense, but she suddenly grinned.

"What? Has the baby already been born?" Asked Beka upset.

"No, but Rommie squeezed Dylan's hand so tight that she almost broke it!" giggled Andromeda

"Since when is she so strong? Being human…," asked Harper with big eyes.

"Well, she is obviously much stronger than we believe if it really hurts," answered Andy grinning.

While they were waiting in front of the hatch, the nervousness grew with every minute. And of course it was Harper again, who couldn't wait any longer. "Is it happening yet?"

"No, not…" began Andy but stopped in the middle of the sentence and opened her eyes widely. She froze for a second and then she smiled. "Wrong! Correction! It happened! We have a child!"

Split seconds before, inside the med deck Trance cried happily: „YES! It's born, Rommie you just gave a birth to a…" she halted in the middle of the sentence in disbelief and looked at the newborn baby completely disturbed.

"What? What's wrong? Is the baby not OK?" Dylan jumped and also Rommie tried to sit but failed completely: "Trance, what's going on? Say!" She pleaded in a fearful voice.

Trance still looked completely confused and then turned her big eyes to Rommie. She swallowed hard and said: "You just gave a birth to a girl!"

Dylan looked at her in shock for a moment but then began to grin widely: "It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, only that it's healthy. Is she?" He looked questioningly at Trance.

She nodded: "Absolutely!" And protesting cry of the newborn girl underlined her statement. Then she noticed how Rommie stretched her arms against the baby and looked at her pleadingly: "Give her to me please! I want to hold her!" Trance didn't hesitate and brought the baby to Rommie and carefully laid her in her arms.

Rommie looked at the small human with loving eyes and as she was safely cradled in her arms, she tenderly hugged her. She didn't even notice the red, wrinkled skin of the baby. Its small fists, which whirled wildly, didn't disturb her, she didn't hear the shouting. Only thing that counted was the fact, that she finally could hold her baby. She didn't even notice that Dylan hugged her and bowed to her, she completely missed his kiss on her forehead. And as if the tiny girl would somehow feel she was in her mother's arms, she suddenly calmed and peace filled the room. Rommie enjoyed this moment that could never repeat itself again, she caressed her girl lovingly and murmured softly to her. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks but she wasn't the only one to cry. Dylan's eyes became dangerously wet and suddenly first tears began to spill over. In this moment everything bad was forgotten: the pain of the birth, troubles of pregnancy, even the kidnapping. The little girl was finally here and she could be caressed and kissed. Dylan looked at Rommie with wet eyes and whispered in her ear: "Thank you!" As Rommie finally managed to turn her eyes off the little girl they met Dylan's. "Dylan, we have a daughter!"

Outside the room the jubilation broke out, so that everyone except Andromeda and Andy missed the first cry of the newborn. Then Andromeda and Andy opened their eyes widely. As Beka saw them, she asked worriedly: "Is something wrong?"

Andy slowly shook her hear: "No, everything is OK. The baby is healthy. But… it's a girl!"

"WHAT!" screamed Beka. Then she shook her head in disbelief: "But.. didn't Xzander and Trance said they would become a son?" She looked at Andy in disbelief.

Andy nodded smiling: „Yes, they said so. But… it's a girl! Healthy and if I may add, very loudly screaming girl."

Beka finally composed herself and grinned: "Well, it looks like Trance's people don't always know everything."

"May we see her? Please?" pleaded Harper and hopped around like Duracell bunny, not being able to stand still for a second.

"Soon! They have to wash and dress her, than you will be allowed to see her," calmed him Andy down, took his hand and gently squeezed it. "Calm down Seamus, please. You can jump around as much as you wish, it won't take a second less than if you stand still. They still need the time to make everything right." Although he was indeed extremely nervous, he realized that Andy was right and sighed disappointed.

After few minutes the hatch finally opened and revealed happily smiling Trance: "So, now you can see her."

Everyone stormed inside, with Harper in the lead. He saw Rommie, half-lying and half-sitting in the bed, smiling happily and holding her daughter in her arms, while Dylan stood at her side, his arm laid around Rommie's shoulders and smiling as happily as Rommie, a perfect picture of a happy family. Harper didn't let any doubts who would be the first and hurried to them. He stopped at the bed and grinned at Rommie: "Well, now you will not be able any more to say you were not Mummy! Now you ARE one!" Then he looked at the baby in her arms and said: "But… she doesn't even look like a baby!" He was obviously shocked that the girl didn't look like the toddlers he saw on the pictures. Andy pulled gently at his hand: "Seamus, you have never seen a newborn before. They all look like her. In few days however, she will look like you imagined."

Rommie wasn't surprised over Harper's reaction and grinned at him: "Andy's right, Harper. You'll see that she'll look like any baby you've seen on the picture. But… isn't she beautiful?" She looked at the tiny creature, who didn't mind what happened around her and slept quietly, tiny hands clenched in fists. Rommie's look revealed her love to her daughter; she carefully lifted her a bit and kissed her tiny fist. Dylan looked et his wife and daughter with wet eyes and bent down to them. Rommie felt his closeness and turned to face him. They looked at each other deeply for a moment and then Dylan's lips tenderly touched hers: "I love you both so much!" he whispered to her and also kissed his daughter's fist. It wasn't the first time that everyone saw how openly Dylan expressed his love for Rommie but this scene was really so tender that they almost got moist eyes.

Beka gulped and came to them with dangerously wet glittering eyes. "Rommie, I can't express with words how happy I am for you. I wish you and your daughter only the best." Then she turned to Dylan, who was looking at her smiling: "Dylan, I really hope you know what treasure you have in your women." She looked shortly at the happy mother and returned her gaze to Dylan: "They deserve only the best. Should you anytime, anywhere or anyhow disappoint anyone of them I will personally kick your ass. You can count on it!" She smiled at him and when Dylan surprised her by hugging her instantly, her eyes widened. This hug shocked her so much she couldn't find any words or react to it before Dylan suddenly let go of her. "Beka, believe me, I know all too good what they mean to me. They are my life."

One after another they came to happy parents to congratulate them. It was obvious, that they war all happy to see this baby. As last, also Tamerlane came to Rommie. He looked somehow shy as he looked at her slightly confused. Since he came to Andromeda, he managed to build a true friendly relationship with Rommie. Strangely, when he had some confusing questions to answer, he preferred to come with them to Rommie. He liked Beka very much, but in questions, which were not directly correlated to fight, survival or war, he rather turned to Rommie. In such questions Tyr or Beka were still the right ones to give him best answers. Now his eyes darted from Rommie to her daughter and to Dylan. It was obvious that he didn't know what to say and as Rommie saw his discomfort, she smiled at him. "It's OK, Tamerlane. I think I know how you must be feeling – confused, somehow in the wrong place." Tamerlane sighed relieved and smiled at them. Then he nodded and asked a question that everyone before him wanted to ask but didn't dare: "What is her name?"

Rommie looked at Dylan grinning. He grinned in return and answered: "We haven't even talked about it yet. Trance and Xzander told us we would become a son, so we thought only about boys' names."

Suddenly Rommie said: "How about Anath?"

"Anath?", asked Dylan and furrowed his forehead. It was obvious that he had no idea what this name should mean. But he somehow liked it. Everyone else also looked confused and tried to find a connection with this unusual name.

"Sounds good", said Harper and smirked. "I like the name. Anath. Somehow exotic, just like you, Rommie. But… what does it mean?"

Andromeda's hologram who silently looked at them up till now sighed and said slightly ironically: "Well, it looks like I have to give you all a small lecture in ancient Earth history. Anath was Phoenician goddess of war." She stopped and waited for the reaction. And exactly as she expected it, the first to answer was Harper. "Why would you want to name such sweet girl after a war goddess? How about Venus?" He smirked at Rommie mischievously. "She would be like her mother then."

Andromeda sighed with fake exasperation but immediately grinned again. "But Anath was also goddess of love."

"Much better!" Yelled Harper. "She will then be exactly like her mother. The greatest warrior and love goddess, united in one person."

"Why do you think I suggested this name?" answered Rommie with tiny smirk. "Exactly therefore!" She looked at the others and saw, that everyone looked as if they would like the name. "What do you think about this name?"

Tamerlane nodded: "Yes, I think that this is the right name for your daughter. She is definitely going to be a warrior like her father and wise like her mother."

"Thank you for the compliment" smiled Rommie and turned to Dylan. "Do you like this name?"

Dylan ran his hand through his hair. "Anath Hunt. I think I love the name. But you continue to surprise me, dearest. Where from do you have all this knowledge that you shows us?"

Rommie smiled again and answered: "Well, a long time ago I said something wrong. I have checked Andromeda's data banks and there it was written, that Andromeda was Phoenician princess, but that's wrong. I didn't know it then and it's not long ago as I found out that I was wrong. I somehow wanted to keep something Phoenician so I now tried to find a suitable name for our little daughter and I thought, this one were just the one. So, do you like it?" She looked at her husband expectantly.

"I like it very much!" answered Dylan and smiled again. Then he noticed, that Rommie looked a bit pale and decided instantly. He turned to his crew and said: "I'm sorry friends, but I think Rommie and Anath now need a bit rest. My dearest wife just gave a birth and I'm more than surprised that she's been keeping up so good up till now."

Everyone understood his request and they left the room quickly. Only happy family Hunt remained there and now Rommie allowed herself to be weak. She laid back quite exhausted and closed her eyes. Dylan noticed it in the moment and carefully took Anath out of her arms and laid her in a small bed besides Rommie's one. He covered her carefully and his eyes remained looking at his daughter. He felt how love for this tiny, helpless baby filled him completely and he whispered: "Anath Hunt, daughter of Rommie and Dylan Hunt, I love you with all my heart. I will always protect you and your mother, if needed also with my life. You both brightened up my life like a sun and made it worth living."

"Thank you!" a quiet voice said. Dylan turned surprised to face Rommie, who looked at him with weary but happy eyes. "I thought you were already asleep." He strode a stray of hair off of her face and kissed her tenderly: "I meant every word exactly as I said them. You two are everything I have and without you, my life wouldn't be worth much."

Rommie smiled happily already half asleep and in next moment her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep. Dylan kept looking at her for few moments, then he pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. His wife and his daughter were now his first and only preoccupation, he would always be there for them.

TBC


	65. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again 13

_So, here's the last part..._

* * *

**53 – Nothing Will Ever Be the Same Again – Part 13**

The days after Anath's birth passed and life on Andromeda slowly returned into its usual track. But the atmosphere on the ship changed and everyone felt happier than before. Andromeda couldn't remember a day in the past when her crew was that happy as they were now. There were no bad moods, no overheated discussions; it seemed as if they were all sharing the parents' happiness. Dylan stayed almost uninterrupted with Rommie and Anath. The ship itself was resting in a secure area, where there was no danger of unexpected attacks, close to Elyan. Andromeda grinned slightly at the thought that she returned to the place where everything began. Place, where Rommie's and Dylan's life changed so dramatically. From today's point of view, she could see the events from almost a year ago in quite different light and she suddenly understood why Trance did what she did. Why she literally forced Rommie into human life. Since then they have accomplished almost impossible things: they defeated the most deadly enemies, they succeeded in completely changing their lives. And this was undoubtedly a change for the better. She sank so deep in her thoughts that she almost overheard Dylan's call. Slightly ashamed she appeared as a hologram and smiled at him shyly: "I'm sorry Dylan; I just computed some tactical variables and didn't hear you immediately."

Dylan smirked at her: "If you believe me or not, I am almost sure you're lying. I am positive that you were thinking about us and our crew. And I'm absolutely delighted about it. There's no danger and you are more than capable of multitasking."

Slightly reddened cheeks of the hologram proved him that his assumptions were very close to the truth. "So, what did you called me for?" She tried her best to keep the professional voice, but didn't succeed completely.

"Do you know where Brigens is?" Asked Dylan.

"Of course I know!" Answered Andromeda slightly offended. "He's on the bridge with Trance."

"Well, I'll pay him a visit then. I have to tell him about my decision that he can remain with us. Would you please look after Rommie and Anath while I'm gone?"

"Of course, with greatest pleasure," answered Andromeda proudly. Since Anath's birth she really began to like the small girl and couldn't even think of life without her on board. Saying that she loved Rommie's and Dylan's daughter would be perhaps a bit too far stretched, but it wasn't far from the truth. She would ever watch over Anath and Rommie, even if Dylan wouldn't ask her.

Dylan now turned to Rommie, who was lying on the sofa, leaning on cushions and watched her little daughter. In her mother's happiness she looked more beautiful than ever. She blinked from Anath to Dylan and smiled: "Go to him, we'll be both OK. You won't be far away and it will not take you long to tell him what you have to, so you'll be back in no time." He went over to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "Most definitely! Every minute spent away from you two is lost!"

"Even though you wake up during the night every few minutes because Anath cries?" Asked Rommie and grinned at him. Her face showed clearly that she didn't get much sleep, for Anath requested very much attention. Rommie sighed: "I've read that out of 100.000 children, who sleep 20 hours a day and spend 4 hours awake, there is one, who needs only 4 hours of sleep, and 20 hours requests the attention of their mother. Why did we have to get exactly this one child?" But her dreamy smile witnessed just the opposite of her words. She would never exchange Anath for a calmer baby.

"You should also know, that all great persons in the history fall in this category," answered Dylan lovingly.

"Have you been like her? I mean… did you also sleep so little?" Asked Rommie and looked carefully at Anath. Such moments, as the little girl slept peacefully, were rare enough and she wouldn't want to wake her under any circumstances.

"I don't really know. But my mother once said that I've been a real plague as a kid. I always wanted to force my will to everyone and no one was able to convince me otherwise." Dylan smirked at this explanation of his childhood.

Rommie sighed heavily and smiled: "Well, at least now I know who's responsible for this."

"Don't be so sure Rommie. I'm absolutely positive that you would be exactly like Anath, have you been born as a human child, " teased Dylan. Then he straightened up and said: "It's really time to go to Brigens. The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back with you."

As he entered the bridge, he saw Brigens, talking to Trance, while they were both working on their consoles. He looked relaxed, but Dylan knew that he has been waiting for quite a long time for Captain, to tell him about his decision. They both noticed him immediately and turned to face him. Dylan smiled at them and closed in on Brigens. "Mr. Brigens, I believe there is something I still have to tell you. I promised you, I would make a decision concerning your further stay on Andromeda. I'm really glad to tell you, that I decided to ask you, to stay in our company for as long as you deem necessary. Of course, if you don't have any other plans."

Brigens smiled relieved: "No, Captain, I have absolutely no different plans. I have been hoping you would make such a decision. In this time aboard I really came to appreciate everything you offered me and I feel like a member of this wonderful crew. It would be difficult for me, should I be forced to leave you." He offered Dylan his hand and both men shook their hands resolutely. "Thank you, Captain! I'll do everything to assure you, you've made the right decision."

"Of that I am absolutely sure," answered Dylan and turned to leave the bridge as he heard Trance: "Dylan, I'm sure you've made the right decision." He turned to her and looked into her eyes. A small smile showed on his face and he nodded affirmative. He already turned towards the hatch again as he decided to ask her one more question: "Trance, how is it possible, that you and Xzander told us we would become a son, while it was in fact a daughter?" His eyes gazed at Trance questioningly.

Trance smiled mysteriously: "Another evidence, that sometimes everything goes beyond control."

Dylan smirked and shook his head: "I should have known better you wouldn't give me any useful answer. Nevertheless, I am absolutely happy and love Anath deeply." Then he left the bridge with burning desire to return to his daughter and Rommie as soon as possible.

After Dylan left them, Trance turned again to her console. She smiled happily, thinking of Anath, who would become so important for the future of the universe. She too was questioning herself why Dylan and Rommie became a daughter, for it had been predicted, they would have a son. After a while she decided to drop the subject and dedicated herself to her work.

Suddenly she felt how something crept through the ship. Something unknown, like an energy wave. She instantly became goose bumps. She shuddered and asked herself what could have it been. She hastily tried to find out if Andromeda's sensors have registered it, but there was absolutely no sign of anything unusual. But she knew for sure, something happened. She turned to Brigens, who was obviously unimpressed working at his console and asked a bit unsure: "Did you feel it too? The…"

Before she could finish her question, she stopped in middle of the sentence and remained there with open mouth. Brigens turned to her and his eyes radiated in bright white light. She hastily made few step away from him and stuttered: "You… you… you are one of us!" As she looked into his eyes, she almost forgot to breathe. His eyes were completely white, shining like two stars in the night sky.

Brigens smiled at her: "Yes and no, Trance Gemini. I am one of you and yet not. The truth is, I am one of your and Magog's creators."

Trance was unable to think coherently and continued to stare at this creature, which she up till now thought were a human. She couldn't understand why she didn't recognize him sooner. "But you… your species… you disappeared!"

Brigens, or whatever this being was, shook its head smiling: "Wrong. We didn't disappear. We just retreated, went in hiding. We waited that someone would appear who could bring peace to the universe once again. So we noticed Captain Hunt. No, he's no superman, but he and his wife incorporate exactly that what we were looking for: love, determination, courage, loyalty, faith. So we decided to help them."

Trance gazed at him still deep in shock: "Does that mean… does… I mean… do you control my people too?"

Brigens nodded: "Yes, we helped a bit here and there to channel everything in the right direction."

"But… how can you look like a human? You looked completely different before."

"Correct. But we are also able to coexist in foreign body, without significant influence on the consciousness of that being. We only steer them subconsciously sometimes, so that our interference seems to them as their own decision. It's not exactly nice, but in such cases it is sometimes the only way. This body, you know as Brigens, is in fact still his body, his soul, his consciousness, just under slight influence from me. Why did I do it? Because my mission is to protect Rommie, Dylan, Anath and Tamerlane, without them knowing it. Therefore I chose this human, knowing my real appearance would disturb everyone aboard. But you should have no fears. I will never again appear to anyone and all you will see in the future is the real Brigens."

Suddenly Trance understood: "So it was your work that Dylan and Rommie got a daughter instead of a son."

Brigens nodded: "Exactly. It's better for the future of the universe." Suddenly his eyes began to glow even brighter, a ray of blinding white light dissipated from his head and hit Trance, who had to close her eyes. Momentarily she felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor.

As she opened her eyes again, she saw Brigens, hovering above her with concerned face. "Thanks God, Trance, you're conscious again. I was scared and just wanted to call Andromeda for help." With his help she stood up a bit insecure and grasped at the console for support. In this moment, Andromeda's hologram formed and she asked worriedly: "Is something wrong with you Trance?"

"I'll be fine," shook Trance her head and asked still a bit shaken: "What happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed, just like that, as if you were struck by lightning," explained Brigens with still concerned eyes. "Are you sure everything is OK?"

Trance felt almost normal now and she grinned at Brigens: "Believe me I won't go down so easily. I died quite a few times but always managed to come back." Then she turned to Andromeda, who was looking at her concerned. "How's Anath doing?" She didn't even know why she asked it, but she felt the urge to know how the baby was.

Andromeda's face lightened: "Perfect. She woke again and screams her lungs out. I guess Rommie is going to despair sometime soon." She giggled quietly.

"I don't think so. She's soooo in love with the baby," answered Trance and returned to her work.

Andromeda contemplated for a second, but as she saw that Trance and Brigens both returned to their work, she decided to better take a look at the Hunt family instead of disturbing the work on the bridge.

In the meantime, Dylan returned to his family and smirked as he saw Rommie, trying to calm down now completely awakened and very loudly screaming Anath. She rocked her in her arms, paced to and fro and tried everything she could to sooth her baby. But Anath didn't take any notice and cried with undiminished intensity. As Rommie saw Dylans grinning face, she looked at him sulkily and a bit irritated: "Why wouldn't you try to do it, huh?"

Dylan stepped to her and took Anath out of her arms. Suddenly it was completely quiet in the room. Perhaps was Anath so shocked to be torn away from her mother, or she fell asleep exhausted. Only serenity mattered and Dylan looked at Rommie, standing there like a statue with her mouth open triumphantly: "THIS is how you have to do it Rommie, see!"

Rommie closed her mouth slowly and amazement in her eyes slowly turned into something else. Suddenly she looked at him mischievously and grinned widely: "Perfect! Now I can get a little sleep, seeing how you are completely in control of the situation!" She turned on her heel and disappeared into the bedroom.

Dylan continued to look after her, triumph clearly written all over his face. But, as it has to be, this situation was more than short lived, for just few moments after Rommie closed the door to the bedroom, Anath began to scream even louder than before. Completely confused, Dylan looked at his daughter and tried to sooth her, but failed miserably, the only result he achieved was even louder screaming. Finally he gave up.

"Rommie! Rommie! Please, come back! Please! ROMMIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

END

* * *

_So, this is it! My longest atory, which started as simple 5-6 chapter story evolved in something completely different, took its own course, which I was simply forced to follow. Yes, it took me extremely long to finish it. Life interfered in many occasions, also for few years consecutively.I hope that there are still some readers ou there and that they are satisfied that I didn't leave the story hanging. I once wrote I don't like unfinished stories and I did my best to fulfill my words._

_I still have one other story to finish and I will do my best to really do it._

_I'd like to thank to all who gave their feedback, comments etc. It helps if you know that someone values your work._


End file.
